ALICE, una infiltrada de la PDI
by daphneclaire10
Summary: Constanza Brandon es una chica problemática que debe convertirse en infiltrada de la PDI para evitar ir a la cárcel. Por lo mismo, deberá estar bajo el mando del prestigioso comisario Emmett Cullen, con quien luego emprenderá misiones, y deberá vivir experiencias difíciles, tensas, y que cambiarán para siempre su vida; que la convertirán en Alice.
1. ALICE

**ALICE**

Borraron mis huellas digitales.

Destrozaron por completo mi carnet de identidad.

Se encargaron de eliminar cada rastro que perteneciera a mi persona, incluso el registro de mi fecha de nacimiento. En pocas palabras, dejé de existir.

"Espero no estar tomando la decisión equivocada"

_ ¿Qué te llevó a esto?_ me cuestionó Hermione, una muchacha de veinticuatro años, a quien yo había conocido hace dos días, cuando comenzó mi penúltima etapa de preparación: el cambio de imagen. Ella era peluquera, así que ahora me peinaba el cabello con un cepillo grande y rosa, frente al espejo de la pared. Hasta el momento yo no había hablado mucho, no por tímida, sino por precaución. La chica me parecía alguien de fiar, sin dudas. Pero el jefe me había ordenado explícitamente no hablar más de lo necesario, pues mi condición no era la adecuada como para compartir con todos_ ¿y?_ insistió, al no recibir una respuesta inmediata.

Este había sido un día muy, pero muy agitado. En realidad, todo este último mes lo había sido, desde que me instalé en la PDI con el objetivo de introducirme en el Departamento de Infiltrados, un departamento que sólo el jefe y unos pocos más conocían. Debido a todo este ajetreo, de andar de un lado para otro, es que estaba terriblemente cansada. Las ojeras eran visibles incluso con maquillaje. Así que en verdad me habría gustado mucho permanecer callada y sólo limitarme a observar el corte de cabello que la peluquera me iba a realizar; sin embargo la expresión en el rostro de Hermione demostraba que no se daría por vencida hasta acabar con mi silencio y obtener una respuesta contundente.

_ En realidad… _ procedí a responder, resignada. Me encogí de hombros_ supongo que me gusta la vida policial, y… bueno, el trabajo es bastante excitante.

Eso era mentira. Yo jamás, jamás, pero jamás había pensado en ser policía, menos me sentía atraída por la labor. Para mí, los policías eran unos malditos mentirosos que se refugiaban en la ley para poder hacer lo mismo que los criminales. Pero a la peluquera le bastó la respuesta y continuó ella hablando.

_ Me agrada escucharte decir eso_ dijo, rociándome agua en el cabello. Hacía un poquito de frío_ varios han pasado por aquí, aunque pocos han vuelto _ ¿qué quiere decir eso?_ la mayoría se siente atraído a ser infiltrado por traumas del pasado o cosas por el estilo.

_ ¿Ah, sí?_ hablé sólo por seguirle la conversación.

_ Sí_ tomó la tijera y comenzó a cortar las puntas. "No puedo creerlo… MI CABELLO!"_ no es que no respete la profesión, al contrario, es una decisión muy valiente la que toman los que la ejercen, pero… no sé, igual me parece un trabajo de locos, es decir… prácticamente hay que convertirse en un criminal, ¿no?

_ Mmm_ gesticulé, ya sea para afirmar o negar su pregunta, como ella lo interpretara.

Antes el cabello me llegaba a la altura de la cintura, ya que durante dos años no me lo había cortado. Así que cuando observé lo que me había hecho Hermione unos minutos después, con su maldita tijera… por poco no la golpeé.

_ ¿Qué me hiciste?_ le exigí, levantándome del asiento. Tuve que utilizar todas mis fuerzas para no llenarla de garabatos.

Mi antes hermoso y largo cabello ahora estaba corto, corto y más corto, no llegaba más allá del mentón, y más encima me dejó una pequeña chasquilla corrida hacia la derecha como tratando de dar onda al horrible corte de cabello.

_ Es bastante moderno_ se defendió ella, con una sonrisa satisfactoria_ además, el jefe me dijo "cambio radical", y si lo tenías largo, entonces te lo tenía que cortar.

"Las tonteras que uno debe soportar"_ pensé, sin dejar de mirarme el cabello en el espejo. Al menos el color fucsia continuaba sin modificación, así que intenté no desanimarme tanto. Hasta que…

_ ¿Qué haces?_ le pregunté, al ver que comenzó a preparar ciertos aparatos que reconocí a la perfección: eran para teñir el pelo.

_ ¿Cómo que qué hago?, no puedo dejarte ese tono tan horrible.

"¿Horrible?, y eso que no me ha visto con cabello verde y plateado".

_ Lo siento, pero yo llego hasta aquí_ me saqué la toalla de la espalda_ ni loca me saco la tintura.

_ Vas a quedar linda.

_ No quiero ir a un desfile de modas, así que… fue un gusto conocerte.

Me moví rápido y caminé hacia la puerta de salida, mientras que la peluquera permanecía inmóvil en su lugar. ¿Cómo se le ocurría pensar en hacerme algo tan abominable?, es decir, yo llevaba mucho tiempo con este tono fucsia, me gustaba, no podían arrebatármelo como si nada.

Pero cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con alguien detrás de ella, al parecer esperando por si yo arrancaba. "Típico de los policías, siempre con un as bajo la manga".

_ ¿A dónde vas?_ se burló el imbécil_ te ves bien.

_ Ja, ja, muy gracioso_ le puse mala cara_ una broma más y te pateo las bolas… de nuevo.

Sonrió divertido, con una postura relajada, aunque yo sabía que estaba atento ante cualquier improvisto. Este mes conmigo probablemente le había servido para aprender que yo no era una persona predecible, por el contrario, mis acciones siempre lo sorprendían; como la vez en que le pateé los testículos por tratarme de "niña malcriada". Claro que eso había sido en los primeros días de interna. Ahora mi comportamiento era un poco más dócil… un poco.

_ No se quiere decolorar_ me acusó Hermione.

_ No lo voy a hacer_ afirmé, segura y firme ante el policía.

_ ¿Y por qué no?_ el tono de voz del policía era agradable, a pesar de las rabietas que me había hecho pasar en este tiempo. Me caía bien, o al menos no tan mal_ mira_ me dijo_ no es por ser pesado ni nada, pero el rosa no es un color que te favorezca mucho.

_ Es fucsia_ le corregí. "Tan incultos que son los hombres con esto de la moda"_ y he estado más de dos años con este color, ¿no les basta sólo con cortármelo?, para mí eso ya es un inmenso sacrificio.

_ Pero si sólo vamos a devolverlo a su color natural_ le quitó importancia Hermione_ ¿qué hay de exagerado en eso?

Yo ya había estado un mes con estos policías testarudos y sabía que no desistirían de su decisión. Así que…

"Adiós, lindo cabello"

Me senté de nuevo enfrente del espejo, volví a colocarme la toalla; el policía entró junto a nosotras, sonriéndome, ya sea por su victoria o por el rostro amurrado que yo llevaba; y Hermione procedió a quitarme lo único de mi cuerpo que me enorgullecía, lo único que me gustaba.

_ Te vas a ver bien_ insistió la peluquera_ ya verás, apuesto a que tu tono natural es precioso.

A mí me daba lo mismo si me veía bien o no. La apariencia física nunca había sido una de mis prioridades, al menos no en el sentido de verme espectacular. Me daba igual si la gente me encontraba linda o fea. Había una razón mucho más poderosa e importante por la que me había esforzado durante varios años en mantener mi cabello de diferentes colores. Y ahora esa razón volvía a resonar en mi cabeza… "no, no pienses en eso".

El policía, llamado Emmett Cullen, el "comisario Emmett Cullen", aplaudió una vez que la peluquera acabó de arruinarme la cabeza, y se me acercó a felicitarme.

_ Puedes ahorrártelas_ le dije, de mal humor_ no hay nada que celebrar.

_ Estás considerablemente distinta_ opinó la chica, a la que ni siquiera me atreví a mirar_ ¿ves que luces mejor?_ tomó un espejo y me lo ofreció.

_ No, gracias, no me voy a ver.

_ Oh, vamos_ Emmett me hizo enfrentar el espejo de la pared, aunque yo cerré los ojos_ ¿por qué tanto miedo? ¿Acaso temes decepcionar a algún novio?_ "Sí, sí, muy gracioso".

Me daba miedo mirarme. Esto significaba algo que no me había atrevido a hacer durante mucho tiempo. Yo detestaba los espejos; aunque en ocasiones me veía obligada a observarlo. Pero esta situación era distinta. Ahora yo estaba con mi apariencia original, sin peinados o colores extravagantes.

De todas formas, me armé de valor. Aspiré la mayor cantidad de aire posible y… no, lo pensé un poco mejor. Lo que podía ver a continuación quizás resultaría traumante, catastrófico. ¿Hace cuánto mi aspecto no volvía a ser el de antes?

Primero abrí un ojo y observé el cuerpo de Emmett reflejado en el espejo, con su casaquilla policial y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Me dio cierta envidia su sonrisa, parecía tan sincera, tan real. Yo antes sonreía de esa forma, hace mucho tiempo. Ahora me costaba una enormidad emitir tal gesto, al menos sintiéndolo de verdad. La alegría no era una de las emociones que llenaban mi vida.

Abrí el otro ojo, dispuesta a golpear de veras a Hermione de ser necesario, pero…

"Guau"_ exclamé en mi interior. Frente a mí estaba una muchacha de baja estatura, enana al lado del alto policía, con los ojos bien abiertos, un cuerpo delgado, vestida con un abrigo y jeans debajo, y un pelo… negro, corto y brilloso. El reflejo por un momento me pareció ser más que eso; por un momento deseé que fuera más que eso; y no pude evitar sentirme triste.

_ ¿Qué ocurre?_ el hombre notó mis ojitos tristones.

_ Nada_ mentí. Quité la vista del espejo y enfrenté a la responsable del crimen_ ¿ahora te lo puedo cortar yo?

_ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

_ Me parece lo más justo.

Sonrió, seguro pensando en que era una broma; aunque tal vez algún día yo iba a poder vengarme. Nadie se metía con mi cabello sin recibir graves consecuencias.

_ Bueno_ Emmett fue donde la peluquera_ hay mucho que hacer_ la besó en la mejilla y luego me miró_ ¿nos vamos?

_ ¿A dónde?_ pregunté. El reloj marcaba ya las doce con cuarenta minutos de la madrugada. ¿Es que acaso no pensaba descansar?_ ¿quedan cosas por hacer?

_ Por supuesto que sí_ me tomó del brazo, nos despedimos de la muchacha, y después abandonamos la habitación_ todavía falta crearte una nueva identidad.

Era cierto. El último paso: la falsa identidad. No bastaba con tener una imagen distinta, sino que también había que tener papeles que lo respaldaran, de lo contrario, sería fácil descubrirme, y eso era lo que no podía pasar en ningún momento.

Al salir del cuarto nos encontramos en un largo pasillo, con una serie de puertas a cada costado de éste, las cuales permitían ingresar a los diferentes departamentos de la institución: Brigada de Homicidios, Brigada Antinarcóticos, Brigada de secuestros, entre otras más. La verdad es que parecía que tenían brigada hasta para el que arrojaba papeles fuera del basurero. La única que no quedaba en el pasillo era la Brigada Canina que tenía lugar en el patio central. Sin embargo, a pesar de llevar un mes en este sitio, era poco lo que había explorado, ya que mi "policía personal" no dejaba de vigilarme en ningún momento. Me acompañaba a comer, me llevaba al cuarto de dormir, me llevaba a conocer un poco la institución, y de vez en cuando íbamos a entrenar para el cargo que yo iba a realizar. Sí, era un tipo bastante absorbente. Así que la mayoría de estas habitaciones eran desconocidas para mí.

_ ¿Y a dónde vamos?_ le pregunté, mientras avanzábamos por el largo pasillo, yo siguiendo con apuro los largos pasos de mi guía.

_ A Inteligencia.

¿A sí que al Departamento de Inteligencia? Sin dudas que no me lo esperaba. Ese lugar era uno de los sectores más restringidos de todos, pues se guardaba demasiada información importante como para dejar que cualquiera entrara. Por lo mismo se exigía conocer una clave secreta para poder entrar.

Ese departamento debía de estar repleto de sabelotodos, de "cerebritos", de seres extraterrestres capaces de resolver hasta las ecuaciones más difíciles y elaboradas. Yo esperaba al menos no desencajar demasiado.

Emmett dobló en una esquina y yo también, aunque unos pasos más atrás, ya que por su altura casi de dos metros llevaba una ventaja sobre mis pasitos cortitos.

_ Este es el pasillo de Criminalística_ me explicó.

_ Ah_ fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, porque no sabía exactamente a qué se refería el nombre ese.

Las puertas del pasillo ya no llevaban el nombre de brigadas, sino que ahora las denominaciones eran más complejas, como: Balística, Huellografía y Dactiloscopia, Infoingeniería, entre otros.

Entramos por la puerta que señalaba el Departamento de Inteligencia- D. I. en una placa de la puerta- luego de marcar la contraseña en la cerradura digital. Igual era como un poco exagerado.

_ Pasa_ me indicó y yo le seguí lentamente.

Adentro observé que la sala estaba oscura debido a las cortinas que se encontraban cerradas, por lo que la única luz del lugar la propiciaban las pantallas encendidas de los computadores. Creí encontrar más sujetos trabajando, sin embargo sólo se encontraban tres: una chica y dos chicos. Los tres estaban sentados frente a su propio computador, muy concentrados, a excepción de un pelirrojo que volteó la mirada hacia el policía que me acompañaba.

_ ¿Cómo estamos, Edward?_ Emmett se había acercado lo suficiente para estrecharle la mano al colorín_ ¿mucho trabajo?

_ Como siempre, usted sabe, el mal no descansa_ le propinó una muy amistosa sonrisa_ ¿y usted? El jefe le ha dado vacaciones esta vez.

_ Tú mismo lo dijiste, el mal no descansa_ me indicó con el brazo a que me acercara y así lo hice_ ella es Constanza Brandon_ procedió a presentarme_ la chica de quien les hablé.

_ Hola_ saludó el tal Edward.

_ Hola_ la voz me salió un poco bajita.

_ Hermione le acaba de cortar el pelo_ ¿era necesario recalcarlo?_ ¿cierto que se ve bien?

_ Bueno, es muy atractiva_ éste era otro de los sabelotodos, uno que estaba unos metros más alejado, de cabello claro y rostro guapo_ yo soy Maximiliano, pero dime Max.

_ Hola, Max_ le saludé. Me cayó considerablemente mejor.

_ Vienen por el asunto de la nueva identidad, ¿cierto?_ cambió de tema el colorín. De pronto me dieron ganas de llamarlo "el tomatito sabelotodo". "Yo y mis ocurrencias".

_ Sí_ le confirmó el policía_ ¿para qué más crees que pasaría a verlos?, no es que sea uno de mis hobbies preferidos.

_ Bueno, no lo sé, tal vez me echaba de menos.

Sonrieron ante lo gay que sonó eso y luego Emmett me indicó que me acercara más, y ambos tomamos asiento al lado del tomatín. No pude evitar echarle una mirada a la otra persona que nos acompañaba: era una mujer de cabello rubio, pero que no se dejaba ver casi ninguna parte del cuerpo. Llevaba un abrigo grueso, una chalina alrededor del cuello- le cubría el mentón también-, y un gorro en su cabeza. Me pregunté si sería tímida o simplemente tenía frío.

_ ¿Qué se supone que van a hacer?_ quise saber, volviendo a enfocarme en los hombres del lugar. Max regresó con su computador, muy sonriente, mientras que Edward conectaba unos pendrive al suyo. Comenzó a apretar increíblemente rápido el teclado y el mouse, demostrando los muchos años de experiencia que tenía con esto de la computación; y en la pantalla aparecieron un montón de ventanas, las cuales no quise observar detalladamente para no marearme.

_ Crear una nueva identidad es menos complicado de lo que la gente suele pensar_ fue explicándome el experto, a medida que descartaba ventanas de la pantalla con el mouse_ toma más o menos una hora borrar todos los archivos y restaurarlos, aunque, claro, depende de la edad.

_ ¿Por qué de la edad?_ no le entendí.

_ Se supone que en la restauración debo crear una vida entera. Entonces, mientras más larga sea…

_ Más mentiras hay que inventar_ completé por él.

_ Básicamente.

_ En todo caso_ intervino Emmett_ tú sólo debes dar algunos datos.

_ ¿Cómo cuáles?

_ Como el nombre que te gustaría tener_ respondió el tomatín_ trato de hacer esto lo menos desagradable posible. Sé que es difícil renunciar a toda una vida.

Pues en mi caso era casi una salvación. Renunciar a todos aquellos años detestables e inservibles no podía hacer más que llenarme de alegría.

_ Bueno_ Edward no quitaba los ojos de la pantalla_ ¿qué nombre te gusta?

¿Un nombre? Yo me llamaba Constanza Amelie Brandon Ávila, y la verdad es que detestaba ese nombre, al menos el primer apellido. Y ahora que debía pensar en un nombre, pensaba en tantos que me costaba decidir por uno en particular. Elizabeth, Margaret, Irene, Susan…

_ No, el nombre lo dejamos para el final_ convino el comisario, al notar mi demora_ empecemos por la familia.

_ Está bien_ más clic al mouse y más ventanas en la pantalla_ ¿te gusta el norte o el sur?

Mi vida pasada era del norte, en la ciudad de Coquimbo específicamente, por lo que no dudé ni un segundo en dar la respuesta.

_ Sur.

_ Bueno_ de nuevo tecleó el mouse_ en la región de Biobío _ vi cómo seleccionaba la comuna, la casa, es decir, toda la dirección, que claro, era absolutamente de mentira_ ¿quieres vivir con alguien en particular?

_ ¿No puede ser sola?

Mi propuesta les causó gracia.

_ La idea es que seas lo más normal posible_ me dijo Emmett.

_ Entonces… _ me puse a pensar. ¿Una madre?, no tenía nada en contra de ello. ¿Un padre? Definitivamente no, mejor los abuelos. ¿Un hermano?_ puedo vivir con mi madre y sus padres.

_ Es decir, con tus abuelos_ fue registrando todo en el computador_ ¿y hermanos?

_ NO_ me miraron con curiosidad ante la respuesta tan alterada.

_ Está bien, no es necesario que te sobresaltes.

A medida que fuimos completando los datos, tanto Emmett como Edward me fueron cayendo mejor. El comisario tenía un sentido del humor bastante agradable. De hecho, en una que otra ocasión hasta me hizo reír. Y el tomatín no se quedaba atrás. Se veía más serio, sin dudas, como un amante fiel de la tecnología, pero de todas formas era agradable.

_ ¿Qué más falta?_ pregunté, un poco cansada. Ya había pasado un buen rato desde que habíamos llegado al departamento. Además, estaba solucionado el tema de la familia, el trabajo, el origen, las amistades, las ambiciones, la vida pasada…

_ La edad y el nombre_ aclaró Edward_ ¿qué edad tienes?

_ Dieciocho_ habló Emmett por mí, de seguro pensando en que yo mentiría como hace un tiempo con él_ cumplió hace poco la mayoría de edad.

_ Genial, esta vez no tenernos problemas legales_ ¿aceptaban menores también?_ a ver… _ el experto me miró por un momento, examinando mi apariencia_ pareces de dieciséis o diecisiete… te dejaremos de diecisiete.

_ Pero…

_ Mejor_ me interrumpió el comisario. Me daba lata volver a ser considerada una mocosa_ si eres menor de edad cuentas con privilegios ante la justicia, en caso de que algo saliera mal, ¿no podrías restarle un año más?

"Oh, por favor, tampoco tengo tanta cara de guagua".

_ No, eso sería demasiado exagerado_ Edward cerró otra ventana y se dispuso a hacerme la última pregunta_ ¿cuál es tu nombre favorito?

Volví al mismo dilema de hace un rato. ¿Un nombre? Estaba Hortensia- horrible-, Laura, Sofía, Alejandra, Lorena, Manuela- más horrible-, Daniela, Julieta, Carmen, Diana…

Al final, de muchos que no me convencían, pensé en el nombre perfecto. Era un nombre en el cual yo no solía pensar, pero… sin dudas era el que más me gustaba: Alicia. Sin embargo, ya había sido utilizado por alguien en el pasado, hace más o menos unos cinco años, por lo que decidí cambiar unos pequeñitos detalles.

_ Alice_ dije al fin.

_ Bien, Alice_ escribió cada una de las letras del nombre_ Alice Ángel Stewart Swan.

Decir que realmente me gustó la identidad era exagerar un poco. Pero de todas formas les sonreí para dejarlos tranquilos.

_ ¿Ya me puedo ir?_ mis ojitos exigían urgente un descanso. Todos estos días me había estado levantando a las seis de la madrugada, así que dormir había sido una de las cosas que menos había podido hacer.

_ Tan apurada_ dijo el tomatín_ tienes que esperar un poco_ ordenó una impresión a la computadora_ va a ser necesario que te memorices lo que voy a entregarte.

_ ¿Qué cosa?_ comenzó la impresión.

_ Tus datos_ terminó de cerrar las últimas ventanas, mientras Emmett se colocaba de pie_ la gracia es que parezcan tuyos de verdad, no inventados.

_ Bueno, Alice_ el comisario tomó la hoja impresa y me la entregó, la cual tenía una serie de datos que preferí no mirar por el momento_ ahora mejor regresa a tu cuarto, luego te llamo para ir a ver al jefe.

_ ¿Al jefe?_ por mucho que me lo habían nombrado, yo aún no lo conocía en persona_ ¿todavía no voy a dormir?

_ No, necesitas hablar con él para que te explique la misión que vas a tener que cumplir. Además, no te ilusiones mucho, probablemente mañana partirás muy temprano.

"Qué lata"_ pensé, soltando un suspiro.

Me despedí del tomatín, de Max, y de nuevo me causó curiosidad la mujer, que ni siquiera se volteó a mirarme. Debía de ser muy importante lo que hacía.

"¿En qué te estás metiendo?"_ me preguntó una voz interna cuando llegué al cuarto de alojamiento, muy amablemente brindado por las autoridades de la PDI para que yo pudiera dormir tranquila. Emmett había partido a quizás dónde y yo tenía mi cabeza llena de tantos pensamientos que me iba a ser imposible dormir.

La habitación era amplia, con cuatro camas, cinco veladores, una alfombra, un cuadro del presidente de la República y el escudo de la institución, y una ventana que daba con el exterior, pero que tenía rejilla y además una cortina gruesa y pesada que apenas se podía mover.

Me recosté sobre una de las camas y comencé a pensar en mi situación. Si bien antes me había encontrado en instancias emocionantes, esta era la primera que me aterraba por completo. Estaba metida en un tremendo lío, un lío que implicaba directamente a la policía, como si volverme una infiltrada no fuera ya suficiente. Estos tipos no querían errores y se tomaban muy en serio las cosas, por lo que no aceptarían ni una negativa de mi parte ni errores que arruinaran sus planes. En pocas palabras: yo estaba atrapada y sin salida.

Más tarde me darían la misión; más tarde me enfrentaría al jefe de la PDI; más tarde yo sería un infiltrado como cualquier otro. Según lo que me había dicho Emmett, yo sólo debía relajarme y seguir las instrucciones al pie de la letra. Pero a mí no me parecía así de sencillo. Hermione me había dicho cosas en la conversación que me asustaban un poco. Lo mismo una secretaria del lugar, a la cual denominaban Storm y que me había servido de amiga en este mes de encierro; ella trabajaba aquí desde hace muchos años y, al igual que la peluquera, consideraba que sólo los dementes podían ofrecerse a ser infiltrados. De hecho, había rumores de que casi ninguno terminaba el trabajo, sino que se suicidaban en el camino. ¿Sería eso verdad?

¿Estaría yo también demente? Es decir, ahora mi plan era hacerme una infiltrada, y si bien no me había ofrecido, sí había aceptado sin oponerme demasiado. Pero, en fin, si los tipos que se dedicaban a esto tenían razones similares a las mías, era totalmente valido. Al fin y al cabo, yo no tenía nada qué perder; ni familiares, ni amigos, ni un chico que me gustara, ni siquiera una casa dónde dormir. Estaba sola en el mundo.

Me dieron ganas de permanecer recostada en la cama para siempre, disfrutando de la soledad y de la privacidad que había dentro de estas cuatro paredes. Aunque en realidad eso de "privacidad" no era tan verdadero, pues, a pesar de que no lo había confirmado, yo sabía que unas cámaras de seguridad vigilaban mis movimientos en todo momento. Pero al menos aquí nadie me llamaba, nadie me reprendía, nadie se inmiscuía en mi vida ni en mis problemas.

A veces me preguntaba por qué todas estas cosas me pasaban a mí.

Antes mi vida era buena, no perfecta, pero buena, con una familia normal y nada de lo qué quejarme. Pero de un día para otro todo cambió, como si de pronto el mundo se quitara la máscara y me enseñara su verdadero rostro, un rostro cruel y desgarrador, que no siente piedad ni siquiera por una niñita de ocho años. A partir de esa edad comencé a vivir experiencias que cualquier persona querría olvidar, experiencias que me habían llevado al lugar menos pensado: la comisaría de la PDI, y más encima, para ser infiltrada.

Al menos en este lugar había gente agradable como el tomatín o Max.

En cuanto a Emmett… él era el único con que yo había hablado más de cinco minutos, así que tenía ciertos privilegios. Era guapo, de cabellera corta y negra, ojos verdosos a la luz, cuerpo musculoso, muy alto y grandote, medía más o menos como un metro con noventa y cinco centímetros, treinta centímetros más alto que yo. Era simpático, aunque yo sabía que se acercaba sólo porque mi presencia le era útil, o porque se lo mandaba el jefe. Así eran todos los policías: siempre buscaban la forma de beneficiarse de las cosas.

TOC- TOC- TOC.

Me sorprendió lo rápido que llamaron a la puerta, ya que esperaba que el comisario me diera al menos unas dos o tres horas para dormir.

Abrí la puerta y encontré justamente al comisario Cullen, sonriendo y sosteniendo un chocolate en su mano derecha.

_ Hola, Cony _ ¿cómo, acaso yo no era Alice?_ ¿quieres?_ me tendió el chocolate.

En cualquier otra situación, no se lo habría recibido, pues eso significaba bajar la guardia ante él. Sin embargo la comida que servían en este lugar era tan asquerosa que mi estómago suplicaba por algo de sabor. Siempre, para el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena, servían comida para enfermos, o demasiado pesada a mi gusto, y más encima, uno estaba obligado a comerse todo, de lo contrario no te dejaban salir del comedor. Así que acepté con gusto el chocolate Sannenuss con deliciosas almendras, crujientes y sabrosas, en su interior.

_ Creí que vendrías más tarde_ le comenté, mientras lo seguía por el pasillo y le daba mordiscos al chocolate.

_ Es que el jefe llegó antes de lo esperado_ me explicó_ su viaje a Valparaíso duró poco, así que quiso conocerte lo antes posible, para no retrasar el asunto.

No pude evitar imaginarme a un viejo de bigotes y pansa como el jefe. ¿Sería simpático o estricto? ¿Estaría de acuerdo en que yo, una casi delincuente, formara parte de su equipo de "súper héroes"?

_ ¿Cómo le digo?_ quise saber, para no equivocarme.

_ Señor Gutiérrez. Es un buen hombre, no suele incomodar a la gente, así que no te preocupes, no es necesario que lo alabes o te pongas nerviosa.

Me tranquilicé un poco, aunque de todas formas quedé con la duda; una duda que se solucionaría en los próximos minutos.

Seguimos caminando y callados sin que ninguno se atreviera a decir nada. Yo estaba nerviosa, pero cuando lo miré noté de pronto las ojeras que enseñaba el comisario debajo de sus ojos, y recién caí en la cuenta de lo poco que él dormía. En todo este mes me había acompañado gran parte del tiempo, como ahora, que eran casi las tres de la madrugada, y aún ni siquiera pensaba en dormir un poquito. Quizás cuántas noches se pasaba trabajando sin descansar.

Llegamos a una oficina que llevaba colgada en la puerta la placa con la indicación correspondiente: Dirección. Y el policía grandote de mi lado procedió a golpear la puerta.

_ ¿Se puede?_ preguntó.

_ Adelante_ gritaron desde adentro.

Emmett iba a abrir la puerta, pero alguien lo llamó y al volearnos nos topamos con una mujer pelirroja que corría hacia nosotros.

_ Vicky_ el comisario se sorprendió al verla_ ¿no te había mandado a elegir un perro?

_ Sí, sí_ le mujer tomó aliento debido a la carrera. Su melena rojiza y ondulada se encontraba toda alborotada_ es que vengo a pedirle un favor.

_ ¿Qué cosa?

_ Que me de la noche libre para…

Miré hacia otro lado sin prestarles atención. No me interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que la tal Vicky podría pedirle a su jefe. Aunque igual noté las miradas coquetas que le lanzaba ésta. ¿Tendrían algo amoroso? Ahora que lo pensaba, en este mes no había visto involucrado a Emmett con ninguna mujer, ni siquiera un poquito. Seguro que su trabajo afectaba en el asunto. Pero la colorina no era nada de fea, por el contrario, su cabello le daba un aire ardiente y duro, muy atractivo, por sus ojos verdes y su nariz respingada. Aunque Emmett la trató con tanta normalidad que me retracté de pensar en una posible relación entre ellos, porque se notaba que no le interesaba la chica como novia.

_ Bueno_ cedió el comisario ante la petición de Victoria de salir el viernes _ anda y relájate, te lo mereces, siempre has hecho un buen trabajo.

_ ¿Y usted tiene algo que hacer ese día?

Claramente la chica intentaba invitar a salir a su jefe; pero la pobre no tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad, ante esa mirada tan poco interesada.

_ Lo siento, pero sí, no podría estar más ocupado. Es probable que viaje, así que no podría salir a divertirme.

_ ¿Pero hace cuánto que no sale a distraerse?

_ Mucho tiempo_ contestó sin borrar la sonrisa_ pero el mal no descansa _ ¿es que no cambiaba la frasecita?_ tú aprovecha que puedes, anda con Carlisle o Harry.

La tipa asintió con la cabeza y luego de despedirse, partió por el mismo camino en que había llegado. Si bien yo no estaba de acuerdo con mentir en aspectos amorosos, de todas formas encontré muy mala onda el hecho de que ni siquiera hubiera aceptado salir. Ella se veía tan ilusionada.

_ Eres todo un Romeo_ dije sarcásticamente.

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Quería salir contigo_ era el colmo que se lo tuviera que explicar_ ¿o acaso no te diste cuenta?_ sonrió divertido y soltó una risita_ ¿qué es tan gracioso si se puede saber?

_ Estoy casado, Cony, tengo tres hijos.

"Guau", jamás me lo habría imaginado.

Bueno, contra eso yo no tenía nada qué hacer, y menos Victoria, así que lo dejé en paz y me compadecí de la pobre Victoria; es decir, había que tener muy mala suerte para enamorarse de un tipo que perteneciera a otra ante la ley, y peor aún, de corazón. No sabía por qué, pero me tincaba que Emmett era de los típicos hombres terriblemente fieles a sus esposas. Aunque, claro, siempre estaba la posibilidad de que fuera uno de los tantos casados no enamorados que buscaban amantes como locos.

Al final fue el jefe de la institución quien abrió la puerta y nos hizo entrar. No me equivoqué mucho de su apariencia: era ya mayor de edad- tal vez unos cincuenta años- y, aunque no tenía bigote, sí me sonrió amablemente.

_ ¿Esta es la muchacha?

_ Es Constanza Brandon_ le respondió de inmediato Emmett, cerrando la puerta detrás de él_ la chica que ha estado internada un mes aquí.

_ Y que nos ayudará sin dudas_ continuó el panzudo. Tomó lugar tras su escritorio, mientras nosotros nos ubicamos, sentados, frente a él_ y, dime, Constanza, ¿qué te ha parecido la institución?

Mi instinto, a veces no muy bueno, me indicó que mintiera, al fin y al cabo a todos les gustaban las mentiras.

_ Genial_ dije, incluso sonriendo_ de verdad, todos aquí son muy amables_ una mentira a medias, pues si bien los que me habían hablado eran agradables, la mayoría de los que trabajaban eran indiferentes y mal educados, ni siquiera te miraban.

_ Eso es estupendo_ se alegró el jefe_ Emmett me ha contado algo de tu vida, espero que sean verdades, claro… pero, tranquila_ se apresuró a agregar ante mi ceño fruncido_ fue reservado, se guardó los detalles, y la verdad es que en estos momentos es lo que menos importa, ¿no? _ le hice un gesto afirmativo con las cejas_ lo importante aquí es el hecho de que quieres cooperar con nosotros, ser una buena ciudadana y servir a la patria. Te vas a dar cuenta que no hay nada más gratificante que ayudar a los demás.

_ Ya me estoy dando cuenta_ le sigo el juego, a punto de estallar de risa. ¿Yo, una servidora de la patria?_ la mayoría aquí se ve muy feliz con lo que hace.

_ Pues así es_ ¿me habrá creído?, porque a excepción de unos pocos, entre ellos Emmett, el resto se la pasa de cara larga y estresada todo el día_ bueno, no he tenido el privilegio de ver una foto tuya antes, pero déjame decirte que el cabello corto te queda muy bien.

Sonreí, pero que ni pensara que le iba a creer. Para mí, el nuevo look era una asquerosidad.

El hombre de enfrente retiró unas carpetas del cajón del escritorio, a la vez que yo me dedicaba a observar la habitación. Era un cuarto amplio, con una decoración sobria y elegante, cuadros con bordes dorados, mesitas talladas, cortinas a juego con el color de las murallas, y, obvio, la cara apestosa del presidente en un cuadro de la pared.

_ ¿Qué tal tu brigada, Emmett?_ preguntó el panzudo, mientras buscaba algo en sus carpetas.

_ Todo igual, en la tarde los mandé a solucionar un problema con unas páginas ilegales de pornografía infantil en Internet, así que deben de estar ocupados todavía_ ¿a estas horas todavía trabajan? Y yo pensaba que el fanático era sólo Emmett_ les dije que acabaran con el caso lo más luego posible.

_ Me gusta eso, que los detectives se dediquen a trabajar. No hay otra forma de hacerle frente a los malhechores… ¿no es así, Cony?

La pregunta me pilló algo desprevenida, pero de todas formas logré responderle.

_ Claro, no hay otra forma.

Vi que Emmett me observaba medio burlón, aunque no alcancé a mirarlo feo, ya que el jefe exclamó:

_ ¡Aquí está!_ nos enseñó unos papeles, dentro de los cuales uno de ellos tenía incrustada una foto mía con varios datos_ me lo entregó Edward hace muy poco rato… _ me miró directo a los ojos_ Alice.

Cada vez me agradaba más el hecho de ser una nueva persona.

_ Bueno, Alice_ continuó el jefe_ te llamé porque necesito que hablemos el tema de tu misión y del acuerdo que se estableció para que no fueras a la cárcel.

_ ¿Los dejo?

_ Por favor, Emmett.

El grandote me chasconeó el cabello y luego abandonó el lugar cerrando la puerta nuevamente. Yo no sabía de dónde sacaba tanta confianza como para tratarme como su amiga, es decir, apenas nos conocíamos hace unas semanas.

Quedé sola con el jefe y éste fue el primero en hablar.

_ Cuando Emmett vino a proponerme tu contrato… _ sacó otra carpeta_ la verdad es que me costó aceptar_ me miró con una amable sonrisa_ entenderás que entrar a la PDI no es un mero trámite, en especial si se desea ser infiltrado. Hay una instrucción de seis años para los infiltrados, y en cierta medida no es justo que tú fueras una sin hacer el curso correspondiente.

Continué sin decir nada. Era mejor que él hablara, al fin y al cabo, él mandaba y daba las órdenes.

_ Sin embargo_ prosiguió_ tu caso es especial, y la verdad es que me conmovió bastante… tengo una hija, y una nieta, y de alguna forma me recordaste a ellas… soñadora, perdida, ansiosa por salir adelante y ser independiente… así que consideré la propuesta de Emmett y no dudé en darte una nueva oportunidad… aunque, claro, jamás pensé en colocarte como infiltrada, es un trabajo muy complicado.

_ Lo sé_ dije_ ya me han informado bastante_ "violaciones, maltratos, robos, drogadictos, alcohólicos… nada que no hubiera visto antes"_ estoy segura de que podré soportarlo.

_ Me alegra escuchar eso_ sonrió de nuevo_ espero que tu entusiasmo dure el tiempo suficiente_ abrió la carpeta que acababa de sacar y me tendió un lápiz para firmar una hoja escrita en el computador_ es el contrato_ me explicó_ aquí aparecen las condiciones en que comenzaste a trabajar y el tiempo en que vas a hacerlo, hasta que completes la misión, sin paga y para eliminar los cargos en tu contra.

No me iba a quedar observando la hoja una vida entera, ni a revisar cada palabra escrita, eso se hacía en el caso de desconfiar de los encargados del acuerdo, y ahora estos eran la policía, así que no había necesidad de desconfiar. Por lo que tomé el lápiz, coloqué mi firma… aunque…

_ Espere_ lo miré luego de firmar_ ¿sirve firmar si se supone que ya no existo? ¿Tengo que aprenderme la nueva firma?

Soltó una risita a la vez que guardaba la carpeta con el contrato dentro.

_ Claro que debes aprenderte la nueva firma, desde ahora en adelante ya no eres Constanza Brandon. Pero el contrato lo firmó ella, así que está bien que utilices tal firma. En todo caso tus datos antiguos no se van a quemar ni nada por el estilo; sólo serán guardados bajo siete llaves. Una vez que termines la misión se te pedirá que firmes un papel donde compruebes el fin de tu tarea, y se te entregarán todos los datos para que vuelvas a ser Constanza Brandon.

Eso último no me entusiasmó para nada, es decir, ¿volver a la vida de antes?, no, muchas gracias. Pero por ahora mejor no me preocupaba de eso; aún me quedaban unos cuantos meses para disfrutar siendo Alice.

_ Pero vamos a comenzar por lo importante_ juntó sus manos y me miró más seriamente_ estás aquí para escuchar lo que vas a hacer, a lo que vas a enfrentarte.

Este poco tiempo con los policías me había servido para aprender que éstos sí que eran buenos para alargar las cosas e irse por las ramas, así que me armé de paciencia.

_ Hay muchos crímenes, todos los días, a cada momento… el mal es algo que no descansa _ de nuevo la misma frase_ y me tomó varios días decidir el caso indicado para alguien como tú_ hubo un silencio; aunque no demoró en continuar_ no sé si lo sabes, pero como infiltrada, vas a tener que seguir las órdenes de un detective calificado, seguramente líder de alguna brigada… ¿conociste alguno?_ le negué con la cabeza. A excepción de Emmett, no había visto a ninguno_ bueno, son excelentes profesionales, comprometidos con el trabajo, confiables, valientes y muy responsables… y el líder que te encomendaré será el único conocedor de tus pasos, además de Inteligencia, claro.

_ ¿Y qué pasa si los carabineros me encuentran?

_ Para ellos no serás nada más que una ciudadana cualquiera, y si cometes un crimen, entonces tendrán que forzarte a ir a la cárcel. Pero no te preocupes_ agregó antes de que le protestara_ generalmente intervenimos en esos casos. Tenemos mucha influencia dentro de la Ley. Sin embargo, debes de tener cuidado. Por mucho que podamos salvarte, eso no significa que no levantes sospechas, y la sospecha, querida Alice, será tu peor enemigo. Debes parecer real y sincera, muy segura de todo lo que haces.

El trabajo de verdad comenzaba a ponerse interesante.

_ Quiero que me pongas mucha atención en lo siguiente que te voy a decir_ le asentí con la cabeza_ primero, antes de que partas, te van a entregar un teléfono que sólo sirve para llamar y enviar mensajes. El único que posee el número de ese teléfono es el líder de brigada que te contactará en cualquier situación necesaria. No es nada de moderno, y parece muy antiguo, pero es para camuflarlo. Tiene una excelente cobertura.

_ Ahá_ no supe qué más decir.

_ Además, a los infiltrados comúnmente se les entrega un perro, labrador y cachorro, para que lo adiestre y ayude en las misiones. Pero dado que tu empleo es temporal, no podemos ponerte a cargo de un canino, así que sólo irás con celular.

No entendí por qué mencionó lo del perro si sabía que no me iban a entregar uno. Era casi como para hacerme sentir envidia.

_ ¿Y a dónde?_ pregunté.

_ Al norte. Hay un violador que escapó de la cárcel hace cinco meses y todavía no lo podemos encontrar, así que básicamente tienes que buscarlo, atraparlo y llamarnos para que lo arrestemos. Es sencillo, tu trabajo sólo consiste en detectar su paradero, no en hacer contacto con él; aunque de todas formas va a haber una patrulla de la brigada vigilando la región.

_ ¿Qué región específicamente?

_ La región de Coquimbo_ "típico, justo la que yo no quería"_ en el sector de Sindempart fue la última vez que se le vio, así que mejor si comienzas por ahí.

Espera… si era un violador, entonces también estaba la posibilidad de que aburara de mí, ¿no?

Pero no me atreví a preguntar, pues Emmett ya me había advertido claramente de los riesgos de ser una infiltrada. "El fin justifica los medios"- era su lema.

_ Viajas esta noche_ me informó_ en un bus común y corriente… es una misión sencilla, y si quieres un consejo, te diría que fueras seguido a pasear de noche, los violadores difícilmente atacan de día.

_ Creí que me iba a meter en una pandilla_ esa era de las misiones más comunes para los infiltrados según había dicho Emmett.

_ Oh, no, no_ soltó una risita_ esas son misiones para infiltrados preparados y aprobados, no para niñas que están en capilla, porque no olvides que todo esto es una penitencia.

_ Sí sé.

_ E introducirte en una pandilla de drogadictos, secuestradores, o narcotraficantes, sería demasiado irresponsable de nuestra parte, y casi un suicidio para ti. Esos criminales son muy peligrosos.

Yo no estaba muy de acuerdo en eso. Hace un tiempo yo había conocido a un tipo que quería formar parte de una pandilla de traficantes- de lo que fuera y diera dinero- y no me pareció nada de villano, al contrario, había sido la persona más amable dentro de mi oscura y tormentosa vida.

_ Los demás detalles te los va a dar el líder que pondremos a tu cargo_ se levantó del asiento y yo hice lo mismo_ está esperándote en la salida, aunque no viajará contigo. Es famoso por la prensa y no sería conveniente que te relacionaran a él.

_ ¿Y mis cosas?

_ Ya están empacadas. De todas formas es sólo un bolso pequeño, porque no conviene que viajes con mucho equipaje.

_ Es decir que no voy a ninguna casa a hospedar, ¿cierto?

Asintió y me quedé callada. No me importaba dormir en la calle, por el contrario, ese había sido mi hogar durante mucho tiempo, e incluso resultaba muy acogedor. Pero… la comida sí que me complicaba. Yo era delgada, y más encima en este mes había adelgazado unos kilitos para cambiar más mi apariencia. Mi estatura era de un metro con cincuenta y ocho centímetros, y mi peso apenas de cuarenta y ocho. "Soy un verdadero palito".

El jefe se despidió de mí con un beso en la frente y luego lo dejé para dirigirme al interminable pasillo.

Sin embargo, al doblar en una esquina, alguien tropezó conmigo.

_ Hay_ caí al suelo, mientras el otro hacía lo mismo. Era increíble que aún trabajaran a estas horas de la madrugada.

_ Lo siento, lo siento_ me ayudó a levantarme y luego procedió a recoger unos libros que se le habían caído.

_ Max_ lo reconocí de inmediato.

_ Ah, tú eres la nueva_ me sonrió y besó mi mejilla, sujetando sus libros_ pensé que ya te habías ido, los infiltrados no duran mucho en el mismo sitio.

_ Es que ahora me voy.

_ Ah, bueno, en ese caso_ me tendió la mano_ buena suerte, la vas a necesitar.

_ Gracias_ preferí besarlo en la mejilla, haciéndolo sonrojar un poquitín_ a lo mejor nos volvemos a ver.

_ Ojalá_ lo noté entusiasmado_ digo, sería genial ser amigos.

¿Amigos? A mí me parecía que él quería algo más. Pero no lo contradije y luego continué con mi camino. Ahora Max era el tercer simpático de la institución. Hermione habría ocupado su lugar de no ser por el corte horrible de cabello que me había hecho.

Pasé por el pasillo de las brigadas, de criminalística, y cuando todo me parecía infernalmente eterno, llegué a una puerta que me llevó hacia recepción.

"Por fin"_ hace tiempo que no dejaba el interior de la institución. Las únicas veces que lo logré fueron en mis primeros días de estadía.

Vi a Storm en su escritorio, con su cabello blanco por las canas, y me acerqué a saludarla.

_ ¡HOLA!_ la asusté.

_ Hay, niñita_ se tocó el pecho debido al susto_ casi me provocas un infarto. ¿Sabes que tengo ya setenta y cuatro años?_ rodeé los ojos mientras ella levantaba unas hojas que se le habían caído_ pensé que te tenían atrapada.

_ Y me tenían atrapada_ tomé asiento sobre su escritorio_ ¿sabes que me voy?

_ Por supuesto que sí, sé todo lo que hacen los detectives y las brigadas.

Guardó los papeles dentro de una carpeta, mientras que yo miraba hacia todos lados. No había nadie - lo cual era entendible debido a la hora- así que mi jefe debía de estar por llegar todavía. Decidí conversar con la viejita para hacer tiempo.

_ Adentro es súper aburrido_ le comenté_ nadie te saluda y ese Emmett no ha parado de darme órdenes.

_ Es un gran hombre, todos aquí lo respetan. Incluso me atrevería decir que es el mejor detective que tenemos_ ¿era para tanto?

_ No sé, a veces no me agrada mucho.

_ Pero si te ha tratado muy bien. No sé los detalles, pero si te querían dar cincuenta años de cárcel era por algo.

_ Lo que pasa es que insulté a la jueza del tribunal, pero cualquiera lo habría hecho en mi lugar, ya me tenían harta con tantas preguntas y tantas tonteras, no soy buena con mucha presión.

Me miró con reproche, aunque con una sonrisa divertida. Me dieron ganas de abrasarla, de darle un fuerte besote en la mejilla, sin embargo…

_ ¿Tú no piensas salir?

Volteé mi cabeza para ver quién acababa de hablar y encontré a un sujeto que no esperaba en lo más mínimo: al grandote de Emmett.

_ ¿Y por qué tendría que salir?_ respondí.

_ No quiero usar la fuerza, Alice.

_ ¿Alice? ¿Quién es Alice?

_ Yo_ le guiñé el ojo a Storm_ es mi nuevo nombre.

_ Sí, y la gracia es que nadie lo sepa_ me bajó él mismo del escritorio_ nos vamos, odiosa.

_ ¿Nos vamos? A dónde… NO!_ entendí a lo que se refería y no me lo pude creer_ ¡NO, NO, NO, NO, Y NO!

¿Cómo tan mala suerte para que justamente fuera Emmett el comisario encargado de vigilar mi misión?

_ Lo siento, pero órdenes son órdenes.

¿Qué más podía hacer yo? Si el detective que me tocaba era Emmett, entonces no había nada más que hacer. Tal vez la cosa no resultaba tan desagradable.

_ ¿Y por qué te eligieron a ti?_ quise saber, mientras nos subíamos a su auto, un mercedes negro, luego de despedirnos de la viejita de Storm. Ambos íbamos abrigados debido al frío de la madrugada.

_ Soy el líder de la Brigada Investigadora del Crimen Organizado, y como la brigada encargada de delitos sexuales está ocupada, me ofrecí para llevar el caso.

_ ¿Te ofreciste?_ me extrañé.

_ Sí, soy el que más te conoce, de los detectives. Además, he trabajado con violadores antes, te voy a ser de gran ayuda.

_ Se supone que lo debo hacer yo sola, ¿no?, es una penitencia.

Puso en marcha el vehículo y comenzamos a avanzar, a la vez que él empezaba a hablar.

_ Además mi familia vive en Coquimbo_ claro, ahí estaba la explicación a su interés_ en La Herradura, así que voy a aprovechar de verlos.

_ ¿Y por qué trabajas en Santiago?

_ Porque trabajaba en Santiago antes de casarme, y nunca aceptaron la solicitud de cambiarme de ciudad.

Por un momento imaginé lo triste que debía de ser su situación, es decir, no ver a tus hijos, a la mujer que amas…

_ ¿Cómo se llaman tus hijos?_ pregunté sólo por proponer un tema, ya que habíamos permanecido unos minutos en silencio_ ¿eran tres?

_ Sí_ una sonrisa se posó en su rostro_ Isabella, Rosa, y Patricio. Bella es la mayor, de dieciocho_ igual que yo_ Rosa tiene doce y Pato nació hace muy poco.

_ ¿Cuánto poco?

Justo un semáforo anunció la luz roja y él aprovechó para estacionar el auto. Sacó una foto de su bolsillo y me la mostró.

_ Es cuando nació_ pude observar a la madre, rubia y sonriente, aunque con expresión cansada, dando pecho a su hijo recién nacido, ambos en la camilla del hospital_ mi madre me la mandó hace dos meses.

¿Dos meses? Entonces el niño era sagitario. Vi los ojos azules de la mujer y me pareció más rusa que chilena. En cambio Patricio tenía la piel un poco más oscura, con pelitos finitos y negros en la cabeza. Sin dudas que había salido al padre.

_ No lo he podido ver_ contó con algo de pena_ debe de estar enorme.

_ Son sólo dos meses_ le recordé. A veces los padres eran muy exagerados.

_ ¿Y tú?_ me preguntó luego.

_ ¿Yo qué?

_ Tu familia vive en Coquimbo, ¿no?, ¿planeas ir a verlos?

El tema me desagradó por completo y lo ignoré, volteando mi mirada hacia la ventana. Yo no tenía familia y aquellas personas que supuestamente me cuidaban en la infancia no merecían ser consideradas de tal forma. Vivían en la Parte Alta de Coquimbo y el sólo recordar la ubicación de la casa me hacía hervir de rabia.

Por suerte Emmett no insistió y me dejó tranquila, mientras el auto se desplazaba bajo la luz de la luna.

_ Te vas a ir en un bus antes que yo_ me decía ya más cerca del terminal de buses_ así que, obviamente, vas a llegar antes… ¿tienes un lugar dónde quedarte?

Definitivamente no tenía un lugar dónde quedarme, al menos un lugar acogedor.

_ Ahí me las arreglo.

_ Puedo llamar a mi mujer y pedirle que te reciba, sólo por esta noche.

Tanta amabilidad me estaba hartando- o tal vez había sido el tema de mi familia lo que me había molestado- así que lo miré seriamente y pensé en bajarme del auto y seguir sola el trayecto que faltaba.

_ Mira, Emmett_ usé un tono autoritario_ de verdad, no es necesario que te hagas el buen samaritano, me las puedo arreglar sola, estuve cinco años sola.

_ Está bien_ se resignó_ sólo trato de ayudar, nada más.

Estacionó el vehículo, salimos de él, y luego sacó del maletero mi bolsito, el cual tomé mientras él sacaba sus maletas. Ambos nos dirigimos a esperar la salida del bus.

_ Me tienes que pasar el celular_ le recordé.

_ Sí sé_ dejó las maletas a un lado_ y sólo conmigo te vas a comunicar.

_ Tu mujer no vaya a pensar que es una amante.

_ ¿Es una indirecta?

"Ja, ja, muy gracioso". Anunciaron la salida de mi bus, por lo que me acerqué al grandote para…

_ El celular_ tendí mi mano.

_ Eres odiosa, ah_ sacó un móvil de su bolsillo y me lo entregó_ cuídalo.

_ Tranquilo, no lo voy a perder_ miré el celular. Era casi una antigüedad.

_ Cuídate tú también.

Puse los ojos en blanco y después le di unas palmadas en el brazo para despedirme.

_ Que te vaya bien con tu familia_ le deseé.

Me sonrió y me chasconeó el cabello. "Qué insoportable".

Ya en el bus, sentada en el último lugar, observé al policía despidiéndome con su mano, muy sonriente. Su mujer tenía suerte, sin dudas, porque Emmett era realmente apuesto y generoso. Sin él yo me encontraría atrapada tras las rejas de una cárcel, culpada de un montón de atrocidades y más sola que nunca. Aunque me costara admitirlo, era una suerte que él hubiera aparecido en mi vida.

El bus partió y sujeté con fuerza mi bolsito. Ahí estaba mi celular, la carpeta que contenía mi identidad y además un perfume que me mantendría decentemente limpia los próximos días. Mientras el bus avanzaba, comencé a pensar y a reflexionar acerca mi nueva yo.

"Alice Ángel Stewart Swan"

¿Quién lo habría pensado? Yo, una nueva Constanza, después de que muchos me daban por muerta.

Mi plan era atrapar a ese violador, entregárselo a Emmett y después salir corriendo lo más lejos posible. Yo confiaba en que el comisario Cullen no se interpondría en el camino, pero el resto… el resto, aunque lo negaran, me veía como una criminal más, de hecho, tal vez yo sí era una criminal, por lo que volver con ellos era absolutamente una estupidez. Probablemente me llevarían de vuelta a los tribunales de justicia.

Escapar era la opción más cuerda, por mucho que dijeran que arrancar de los problemas nunca soluciona nada. Yo no iba a enfrentar cincuenta años de cárcel, no señor.

Ahora lo único que debía preocuparme era responder a la pregunta de cómo encontrar a un violador suelto en las calles. Pero antes de siquiera pensar en las formas de hacerlo, una persona se levantó del asiento delantero y tomó lugar a mi lado disimuladamente. La miré con la ceja arqueada y no pude evitar encontrarle un parecido a alguien, como si la hubiese visto antes.

_ Te voy a decir algo y espero que me pongas atención_ dijo, con una voz fría e indiferente_ si quieres vivir, bájate en la primera parada y olvida la misión que acaba de encomendarte Gutiérrez.

La sorpresa era tanta que no pude decirle nada.


	2. INSTRUCCIONES

**INSTRUCCIONES**

Pestañeé un par de veces antes de decirle cualquier cosa. La persona sentada a mi lado correspondía a una mujer, de cabello rubio, que cubría parte de su cabeza con un gorrito de lana y una bufanda; y parte de su cuerpo con un abrigo café y largo hasta las rodillas.

_ No entiendo de lo que hablas_ le dije. Su apariencia me era conocida.

_ Ya te lo dije, si eres inteligente, te irás sin hacer caso a los policías que te dieron la misión.

De nuevo la miré perpleja. Esta tipa me estaba pidiendo que abandonara el trabajo de encontrar al violador, por razones desconocidas. ¿Es que acaso yo tenía otras posibilidades? Además, ¿cómo era que conocía de la misión que me habían encomendado? Es decir, se supone que tal información era de extrema confidencialidad.

_ Te repito, no entiendo de lo que hablas.

_ Mira_ bruscamente se volteó hacia mí y me agarró el hombro con una de sus manos_ no estoy para jueguitos, vine aquí a advertirte.

_ ¿Advertirme?

_ Sí_ me soltó, aunque sin dejar la expresión dura_ no tienes ni idea de lo que estás haciendo.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?

_ A que por estúpida te estás metiendo en uno de los trabajos más sacrificados de todos_ ¿acaso sabía que…?_ sí, Alice, sé que eres una infiltrada.

Quedé con los ojos abiertos. Es decir, ni siquiera tenía un día de trabajo y ya me habían descubierto. Eso no era un indicador muy positivo.

_ ¿Cómo lo sabes?

_ Porque te vi en el Departamento de Inteligencia_ caí en la cuenta de que ella era justamente la mujer que había en ese lugar, con su gorrito y su abrigo_ sé que acaban de darte una identificación falsa, y que Gutiérrez te mandó a…

_ Espera_ le interrumpí_ espera un segundo. ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto sobre eso?, ¿trabajas en Inteligencia?_ nuestras voces eran bajas para que nadie más nos escuchara.

_ No, no trabajo con esos idiotas_ me sorprendió que llamara de esa forma a esos tipos tan agradables_ yo hago lo mismo que planeas hacer tú, Alice, o como te llames en realidad… soy una infiltrada.

"Guau"_ me sorprendí aún más. Jamás creí conocer a un infiltrado, y menos a uno que fuera mujer. De hecho, hasta el momento no me había planteado la posibilidad de que otras mujeres ejercieran el trabajo, pues sinceramente parecía más una tarea de hombres. Sin embargo, aquí estaba yo, conversando con una profesional.

_ ¿De verdad eres…

_ Shh_ me calló_ no es necesario decirlo dos veces.

_ ¿Y qué haces aquí?_ un sinfín de preguntas comenzaron a surgir en mi cabeza_ ¿vas a una misión en Coquimbo?

_ En realidad estoy desocupada. Acabo de terminar un trabajo en Valparaíso.

_ ¿Eres de alguna brigada en especial?

_ Trabajo para el segundo detective más importante de la PDI, pero no creo que lo hayas conocido, ahora está en otra región_ se volvió más seria_ mira, no vengo a contarte mi vida, me senté aquí porque creo que nadie merece hacer un trabajo como el que planeas hacer, por muy desesperada que estés, no hay nada que valga la pena.

_ Entonces… estás aquí para darme un consejo.

_ Como lo quieras tomar. Soy una infiltrada hace siete años y te aseguro que he visto cosas que nadie querría ver; he hecho cosas que nadie querría hacer; al principio puede que sea emocionante, pero después todo se vuelve un infierno.

La miré más detenidamente. A pesar de que el gorro y la bufanda la cubrían bastante, de todas formas pude distinguir un bello rostro. Sus ojos eran azules y bien delineados, seguidos por una nariz respingada y unos labios delgados y pálidos. Sus mejillas estaban algo hundidas y las manos tenían muy marcados los huesitos. Al parecer yo no era la única flaquita.

Sin embargo lo que más me impresionó de ella fue la pizca de tristeza reflejada en sus ojos; ese aire devastado que expresaba su rostro.

_ Estás recién empezando_ continuó hablando_ aún puedes escapar. Probablemente esta es tu misión de prueba, no van a prestarte mucha atención, así que aprovecha para huir y seguir con tu vida.

_ Es que no tengo ninguna vida.

_ Todos pensamos lo mismo cuando postulamos al cargo, pero después nos damos cuenta de que cualquier cosa es mejor que no tener una identidad propia, o que andar de pandilla en pandilla, de criminal en criminal, sin rumbo fijo y obedeciendo las órdenes de imbéciles que no te ven más que un objeto_ su voz parecía muy sincera_ créeme, las mujeres siempre sufrimos más que los hombres, en especial en este trabajo.

_ Es que tú no entiendes…

_ La que no entiende aquí eres tú_ su mano se posó sobre la mía_ ¿qué edad tienes? ¿Dieciséis?

_ Dieciocho.

_ Bueno, yo comencé a los quince años, no podía irme a otro lugar, pero tú eres mayor de edad, tienes toda una vida por delante. De verdad, hay muchas posibilidades de que encuentres un futuro mejor. ¿Acaso no deseas enamorarte, tener hijos, una familia?

_ Pues…

_ Nada de eso es posible si continuas bajo la orden de un detective.

Quedamos en silencio unos minutos. Yo entendía sus intenciones, y la verdad es que me conmovía un poco lo que intentaba hacer. Es decir, no cualquiera se acercaba a un desconocido para aconsejarle de tal forma. Sin dudas que la mujer era de buen corazón.

Pero yo no tenía elecciones, y procedí a explicarle mi situación.

_ Escucha_ ahora yo le puse la mano sobre la de ella_ yo no soy una infiltrada.

Frunció el ceño.

_ ¿Intentas engañarme?, vi cómo Edward te borraba los documentos originales y restauraba unos nuevos. Además, aparte de los jefes de brigadas, sólo los infiltrados entramos a Inteligencia.

_ ¿Por eso estabas ahí?

_ Tenía que traspasar un informe sobre la misión que completé, es un trámite obligatorio.

_ Ah… bueno_ me concentré de nuevo en lo que le quería explicar_ el asunto es que no soy una infiltrada de verdad_ no dejó de fruncir el ceño_ esta es mi primera y única misión.

Negó varias veces con la cabeza.

_ ¿Te han dicho eso? ¿Firmaste el contrato?

_ Bueno, sí, pero…

_ Entonces no tienes nada más que hacer, en el contrato siempre dice que debes servir durante veinte años a la institución, con diez misiones como mínimo.

_ Es que yo no soy una infiltrada…

_ Pero si firmaste el contrato.

_ Sí, pero no era el mismo contrato_ ahora que salía el tema, pensé de pronto en que debí de haberlo leído_ yo no soy una infiltrada, ni siquiera pasé el curso.

_ ¿No lo pasaste?

_ No_ dejó de fruncir el ceño y pareció más dispuesta a escucharme. ¿Sería adecuado contarle la verdad? Al fin y al cabo Emmett siempre me había dicho que jamás revelara mi identidad. Pero la chica me parecía de confianza_ hace un tiempo cometí unos crímenes… robos, estafa… cooperé con unos narcotraficantes y con unos que otros "seres bondadosos"_ vi una leve señal de sonrisa en su cara_ la cuestión es que me encontraron botada en la calle y luego me llevaron a juicio. Para mi mala suerte, la jueza me odiaba y me quiso dar cincuenta años de cárcel, una cantidad más que exagerada_ rodeé los ojos_ pero uno de los detectives solicitó al jefe que hablara con la jueza para que me dieran una oportunidad. En realidad las pruebas en mi contra tampoco eran muy válidas como para culparme del todo, ya que en la mayoría de los delitos sólo fui ayudante o testigo. Entonces, el jefe, Gutiérrez, aceptó y pensaron darme un trabajo para castigarme.

_ Fue Cullen, ¿cierto?, él te ayudó a salir del problema.

_ Bueno, sí… ¿cómo lo sabes?

_ Es el único capaz de convencer a Gutiérrez de una tontera como esa.

Sí, definitivamente la mujer era miembro de la PDI, de lo contrario no sabría tantas cosas. Así que no había riesgo alguno en que le contara la verdad.

_ ¿Y te pidieron ser una infiltrada?

_ Me lo exigieron en realidad.

_ ¿Sin tener un entrenamiento previo?

Le asentí con la cabeza y por el rostro que puso, no pareció nada de acuerdo.

_ Es que no pueden hacer una locura como esa_ expresó su disgusto, sin subir el tono de voz_ ser una infiltrada es demasiada responsabilidad, es demasiado peligroso.

_ Bueno, así son.

_ De hecho, hasta es ilegal, tienes que aprobar un curso de seis años para comenzar a ir a misiones, de lo contrario no estás capacitada para ejercer el trabajo. Esto no es como atender el teléfono o curar enfermos de vez en cuando. Ser un infiltrado es introducirse en un mundo invisible para cualquiera ajeno a él. Nadie te puede ayudar una vez que estás dentro; nadie te puede siquiera dar una idea de lo que es en verdad pertenecer a una pandilla de criminales.

_ En realidad no me voy a meter a una pandilla.

_ ¿Y en qué consiste la misión?

_ Tengo que atrapar a un violador…

_ ¿Ves?_ se volvía cada vez más indignada_ regla número uno: jamás rebeles el objetivo. Si quieres ser una villana, entonces compórtate como una, y te aseguro que los criminales no andan rebelándole todo a los policías, al menos no los verdaderos criminales_ comencé a sentirme un poco tonta junto a ella_ pero supongo que en tu caso no es tan importante. ¿Dijiste que debes enfrentar a un violador?

_ Si.

_ ¿Y qué sabes sobre ellos?

_ Pues… _ en verdad no sabía mucho. Bueno, volaban mujeres y les gustaba la violencia, pero además de eso… nada.

_ ¿Sabes cuál es el perfil psicológico de ellos?, porque de seguro ni siquiera te dijeron el nombre.

Ahora recién caí en la cuenta de eso.

_ Bueno, no, no me han dicho nada del violador. Según el jefe, Emmett me diría más sobre la misión.

Soltó una risita.

_ Esos son siempre igual de mentirosos. Les gusta ponernos en aprietos, así que probablemente no te van a decir más sobre el asunto. Lo importante aquí es que te alistes y aprendas a entender cómo funciona la mente de un violador; sólo así podrás encontrarlo.

_ ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a aprender? Ya no puedo volver a la comisaría como para pedir ayuda.

_ Descuida_ se acomodó bien en el asiento y luego enfocó su mirada al frente_ yo te voy a ayudar.

¿Ayudarme?

Esperé alguna otra palabra de su parte, alguna explicación a lo que acababa de decirme; sin embargo se limitó a permanecer callada, sin mirarme, y al tiempo después cerró los ojos y durmió. Aunque en realidad yo no estaba muy segura de eso, pues su actitud me había dado la impresión de que muchas cosas que hacía o decía no eran ciertas.

Fuera como fuera que la mujer intentara ayudarme, de todas formas me pareció genial.

El viaje permaneció en silencio, tanto por su parte como por la mía. Yo tampoco era la persona más sociable del mundo, al menos con desconocidos, así que ninguna se mostró interesada en entablar una conversación.

Recorrimos parte de la carretera y en menos de lo que me esperaba, ya estaba de vuelta a mi ciudad de origen: Coquimbo. Hace tres años que yo no visitaba estos lugares, desde que la abandoné para irme a Santiago y así probar suerte. Claro que la suerte no había funcionado como esperaba.

Muchas cosas estaban cambiadas ahora. Las calles, la gente… el terminal nos recibió sin problemas y justo cuando el bus se detuvo, los ojos de la rubia a mi lado se abrieron.

_ No dormías.

_ Por supuesto que no_ contestó, colocándose de pie_ un infiltrado está siempre alerta. Además nunca he podido dormir en los vehículos_ se acomodó la bufanda de forma que le cubriera hasta la nariz_ supongo que desconfío de todo el mundo.

También me levanté, aunque con más lentitud. La gente bajaba rápidamente hacia afuera del bus, a encontrarse, algunos, con las personas que venían a recibirlos.

_ Acompáñame_ me dijo.

La miré con ambas cejas arriba.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Tengo que esperar a Emmett.

_ ¿Acaso haces siempre lo que todos te dicen?_ su tono fue un poco burlón_ ya, no seas ridícula, ahora debes hacer todo lo posible para lograr tu cometido, y te aseguro que si vas conmigo la tarea se te hará más fácil.

Avanzó para salir del bus, y yo me quedé pensando unos segundos. Me costaba tomar una decisión, a pesar de que quería seguirla. Por algún motivo extraño, la mujer me caía bastante bien, me daba confianza, y mi corazón me decía que había mucho que aprender de ella. Sin embargo, también estaba el hecho de que de esto dependía mi libertad. Cualquier error podía arruinar todo.

"Qué más da"

¿Desde cuándo yo seguía las reglas al pie de la letra?, mi vida siempre había consistido en la rebeldía, y esta no iba a ser una excepción. Así que agarré firme el bolsito, tomé aire y luego me fui directo donde la infiltrada me esperaba.

Como había tomado el bus muy tarde en la madrugada, el sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte. Hacía un frío terrible en el aire, aunque por suerte no había viento que lo propagara.

Bajé con cuidado, tratando de no chocar a nadie, y me reuní junto a la rubia de abrigo y bufanda.

_ Sabía que ibas a aceptar_ con su brazo me impulsó a caminar_ ¿tienes dónde ir?, me refiero a un lugar seguro.

_ Pues… no, ninguno.

_ Entonces yo escojo el lugar.

Se fue unos pasos más adelante que yo y luego salimos del terminal. Por un momento creí que algunos policías estarían esperándome, para comprobar mi llegada tal vez. Sin embargo no fue así, por lo que con la rubia pudimos fugarnos sin problema alguno.

_ Entra, no seas tímida.

Habían pasado tres horas desde nuestro arribo a la cuarta región. La mujer no había querido tomar un colectivo- según ella era peligroso para gente como nosotras- así que caminamos unos buenos minutos desde el centro hacia La Herradura, hacia una casa bastante decente, con dos pisos y de color verde. No me había querido explicar ni decir casi nada hasta el momento, y mi instinto me advertía de no presionarla, al fin y al cabo ella era la experta.

Entramos ambas a la casa y luego yo cerré la puerta. Se notaba que la casa estaba vacía, al menos por el momento, pues había un silencio casi sepulcral.

_ ¿Qué es este lugar?_ pregunté, observando cada rincón de la casa.

_ En realidad… es la primera casa que se me ocurrió_ me miró sonriente_ dijiste conocer al comisario Cullen, ¿no?_ le asentí con la cabeza_ pues esta es la casa de su querida madre, la señora Cullen.

Esta mujer cada vez me impresionaba más. Pasamos por el comedor y luego la seguí a ver los dormitorios para verificar que no hubiera nadie.

_ ¿Por qué aquí?_ quise saber.

_ He venido otras veces_ se agachó para revisar debajo de las camas_ la señora Eva es amable, conoce a varios infiltrados, según me ha contado ella, recibe a los que le piden ayuda. A veces necesitamos escondernos.

_ ¿Vienen todos los infiltrados aquí?

_ Por supuesto que no_ contestó con gracia, colocándose de pie_ eso sería demasiado sospechoso. Sólo algunos venimos, supongo que los que tenemos misiones por lugares cercanos. Emmett es el comisario más famoso, y el más respetado también.

_ Dicen que es el mejor de la PDI.

Rodeó los ojos, a la vez que nos movíamos hacia otro dormitorio.

_ Eso dicen, pero en mi opinión no hay ninguno que sea el mejor, todos son igual de imbéciles_ revisó de la misma forma el otro dormitorio_ parece que no hay nadie.

_ ¿Es necesario ser tan precavido? Digo, es obvio que no hay nadie.

_ Nunca te confíes: otra regla que no puedes olvidar_ me miró como quién miraría a un aprendiz_ mira, Alice, ser infiltrado es difícil y peligroso, todavía no comprendo cómo es que dejaron que te metieras en algo así, menos viniendo de Cullen; pero ya está hecho, así que ahora voy a enseñarte unas cuantas cosas.

¿Enseñarme… a mí?

Fuimos hacia un dormitorio del fondo y cuando entramos, la rubia hizo a un lado la cama y algunos muebles para dejar despejado el sector del centro. Se quitó la bufanda y el abrigo, quedando con una polera negra, que se arremangó, y un jeans rasgado en varias partes.

Decidí dejar las cosas claras. Es decir, puede que yo no fuera una infiltrada calificada, pero eso no significaba que fuera una inútil por completo. Yo había pasado cinco años de mi vida sola en la calle, sobreviviendo y defendiéndome de muchos peligros; no necesitaba que nadie me enseñara a pelear.

_ Oye_ le dije. Me miró con atención_ de verdad, agradezco lo que intentas hacer, y mucho, me alaga que te preocupes tanto de mí…

_ No me preocupo por ti, sólo hago lo que me hubiese gustado que hicieran conmigo.

_ Bueno, da lo mismo_ esto de la sentimentalidad no se le daba muy bien a la rubia_ la cosa es que no es necesario que gastes tiempo en mí, puede que me vea inexperta, pero sé defenderme, me las podré arreglar con el violador.

_ ¿Me estás diciendo que te sientes lista para ser una infiltrada?

_ Ahá.

_ ¿Para dejar que te violen?

Esta vez dudé la respuesta.

_ ¿Para ser testigo de maltratos, torturas, aniquilaciones…

_ He sido violada antes.

Pero eso no la impresionó.

_ ¿Y cuántos te han violado? ¿Cinco? ¿Diez hombres?_ no le respondí. Era cierto, si bien yo había sido ultrajada sexualmente en mi infancia y adolescencia, jamás había experimentado una con tantos hombres implicados_ entonces no digas que estás lista.

_ Pero me enfrento a un solo violador.

Permaneció callada unos segundos, hasta que de pronto se acercó a mí y me estrechó contra el piso, colocando sus piernas a cada lado de mi cuerpo, con su torso sobre el mío, y sus manos sujetando mis muñecas.

_ ¿Qué haces?

Hábilmente se las arregló para tomar mis muñecas con una sola de sus manos- tenía bastante fuerza, pues yo no podía ni moverme debajo de ella- y procedió a utilizar la otra para…

_ ¿Qué haces?_ repetí. Su mano intentaba desabrochar el botón de mi pantalón.

_ Quiero abusar de ti.

_ ¿Qué?

Intenté forcejear, pero sin ningún éxito. La mujer sabía controlarme a su antojo. Luego cambió de objetivo y no quiso bajarme el pantalón, sino que apretó de una vez mi vagina.

_ Ahhh!_ me dolió muchísimo. Lo peor es que no me podía librar.

_ Vamos_ fue moviendo su mano, empujándola hacia adelante, como si intentará introducirla tal cual un pene_ ¿eso es lo único que puedes hacer para defenderte?

Y por la media sonrisa que apareció en su rostro, entendí lo que planeaba hacer en realidad. Esto no era un acto depravado ni nada, sino que deseaba mostrarme las posibilidades de entrar en contacto con un violador y comprobar las armas que yo conocía para defenderme.

Sin embargo esas armas no estaban surgiendo en lo más mínimo. La llave con que me tenía sujeta estaba tan bien hecha que no había posibilidad de escapar. Además, a pesar de ser muy delgada, la rubia lucía unos brazos realmente musculosos, flaquitos, pero con muchos músculos marcados.

Apretó una vez más mi vagina- a lo que respondí con un grito- y luego se levantó con agilidad hacia un costado.

Tuve que tomar un poco de aire antes de ponerme de pie.

_ ¿Y así piensas enfrentarte a un violador?_ no pude evitar sentirme humillada_ es verdad que no siempre los criminales son expertos en tácticas de peleas, de hecho la mayoría no sabe pelear, pero de todas formas sea quien sea el que te tocó, ten por seguro que es más fuerte que tú y que va a intentar agarrarte como yo lo hice recién_ se quitó el gorro, dejando a la vista un cabello rubio, pero mal cortado y muy arruinado, casi hecho paja_ debes estar siempre concentrada, no caer en la desesperación, aunque al mismo tiempo debes aparentar el peor de los miedos. Regla número tres de los infiltrados: jamás demuestres inseguridad.

Asentí, ya más calmada. Como mi "profesora" estaba más desabrigada, aproveché para hacer lo mismo. Me quité el abrigo y quedé sólo cubierta con un pantalón y una camisa, la cual debajo tenía una polera más ligera.

_ Está bien_ le dije, subiendo mis mangas_ eh… _ caí en la cuenta de algo_ ¿cómo se supone que debo llamarte?

_ Bueno, como deberás de suponer, no puedo rebelarte mi nombre verdadero, si es que ese nombre me pertenece aún, porque aunque seas de confianza, siempre está la posibilidad de que te emborraches, te droguen y te saquen información. Así que sólo llámame Dana.

_ Ok, Dana_ no era un nombre que me gustara particularmente, pero… en los gustos no había nada escrito_ acepto que me ayudes a prepararme para atrapar al violador.

_ Muy bien_ ni siquiera sonrió. Esta mujer realmente tenía hielo entre sus venas_ ¿sabes cuáles son las características principales de un infiltrado, cierto?

Se fue acercando lentamente a mí, como examinando cada uno de mis movimientos. Comencé a retroceder casi por instinto, pues no quería volver a sufrir una sorpresita como la de recién.

_ Primera característica: valentía_ continuaba avanzando hacia mí_ un infiltrado jamás arranca de una misión, sino que la completa dando su vida de ser necesario.

¿Valentía?, bueno, yo sí era valiente, sin dudas, de lo contrario no habría huido de casa a los trece años, y más encima, sin lugar alguno donde parar. Sin embargo, ahora, al retroceder, no me estaba comportando muy valiente que digamos. Así que detuve mis piernas y permanecí en el mismo lugar, esperando a que ella me atacara. No dejé de observar sus manos en caso de que las usara.

_ Característica número dos_ muy rápidamente, se agachó y en un segundo me arrojó al piso con un movimiento de sus piernas_ rapidez_ dijo, mientras yo estaba de espaladas en el suelo_ y buenos reflejo_ me plantó una patada sin reparos en la mejilla.

"Diablos"_ arrojé un gemido que no se escuchó muy fuerte. Esta tipa sí que sabía golpear.

_ RAPIDEZ_ gritó esta vez, chocando sus palmas varias veces.

Era cierto. Ya me había quedado unos tres segundos recostada en el suelo y eso no podía suceder, no al menos sí deseaba encontrar a un criminal. La policía, o mejor dicho el jefe de ellos, me había aclarado que mi misión consistía en detectar el paradero del violador, no en tener contacto con él; sin embargo para asegurarme de que él efectivamente era el sujeto que yo buscaba, debía comprobarlo por mí misma, y la única forma de hacerlo era tendiéndole una trampa que le hiciera sacar todo ese lado pervertido de su interior.

Me puse de pie y comencé a experimentar un dolor cada vez más intenso en la mejilla. Sólo esperaba no tener luego un moretón.

_ ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?_ me preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

_ Pues… _ la miré. Estaba a sólo unos centímetros míos. ¿Acaso quería que la atacara?

_ Tercera característica_ y de nuevo otra patada, claro que esta fue en el aire y me arrojó directo contra la pared_ decisión, nunca dudes, ¿o piensas que si me exigen violar a un niño y yo estoy fingiendo ser una abusadora sexual, voy a dudar de hacerlo?, recuerda que siempre debes convencer.

Me costó un poco más levantarme, pero igual lo hice, colocando mi mano en el abdomen, donde había recibido la patada. Si la cosa continuaba así, no iba a quedar nada de mí para hacer frente al violador.

"Vamos, Alice, puedes hacerlo mejor"

_ Debes ser ágil_ y corrió hacia mí para plantarme un puño en la cara; sin embargo lo pude evitar_ muy bien_ me felicitó. Pero otra vez me atacó, ahora sin éxito de mi parte_ tienes que estar siempre alerta. Si el violador comete un error, te aseguro que no se rendirá fácilmente.

Entendí y me puse enfrente de ella de nuevo.

_ Fuerza_ volvió a hablar_ pero no fuerza bruta…

Ring- ring- ring_ el sonido de un celular la interrumpió.

_ Es tuyo.

_ ¿Mío?_ me extrañé, aunque luego me di cuenta de quién era probablemente el interesado en llamarme, al fin y al cabo, Emmett ya debía de estar en el terminal.

_ Contesta mientras voy a buscar algo_ y salió de la habitación.

Me acerqué al bolsito que había dejado sobre la cama y abrí el cierre. Efectivamente me llamaban a mí, pues el celular sonaba sin cesar. No aparecía en la pantalla un nombre o número responsable de la llamada, pero yo sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba, del único que manejaba el número de mi celular.

Tomé el móvil y lo miré. Ni siquiera lo pensé. Apreté el botón con una figura roja y corté la llamada sin ningún escrúpulo, e incluso, apagué el celular para que no volviera a interrumpir.

"Emmett va a querer matarme"

Sin embargo me daba más risa que miedo, imaginar su rostro molesto e indignado luego de no poder contactar más mi móvil.

_ ¿Estás lista?_ Dana apareció por la puerta, con algo escondido detrás de ella.

_ Sí_ le dije, sin apartar mi vista aquello que escondía_ no era nadie importante… ¿qué llevas allí detrás?

_ ¿Cómo que nadie importante?_ ignoró mi pregunta_ el único que puede llamarte es el jefe de tu brigada, así que debió de ser Emmett el que te llamó, y si no le contestaste, entonces no estás siendo muy profesional que digamos… _ se me acercó un poquito_ aunque, claro, hay ocasiones en que no es necesario hacer caso en todo lo que te ordenan.

_ Esta es una de esas ocasiones… ¿qué traes allí?_ le repetí_ detrás de la espalda.

_ Un juguetito.

Volvió a atacarme, aunque ahora con un cuchillo en su mano. Esquivé su primer golpe, incluso una patada que vino después. Pero hizo una vuelta que me descolocó, perdí de vista sus manos y luego me vi sujetada por sus piernas, en el suelo, incapaz de moverme otra vez. Lo peor era que su cuchillo se acercaba peligrosamente hacia mi cuello y algo en mi interior me decía que esta mujer sí que era capaz de clavármelo.

_ Debes tener fuerza mental, Alice… debes ser fuerte y persistir en la mentira aunque ya no aguantes más… siempre debes aguantar más_ el cuchillo bajó hacia mi brazo, donde fue clavándose lentamente_ ¿te duele?

_ No.

_ No te creo_ enterró una buena parte de él.

_ AAAAHH…

_ ¿Duele?

_ SÍ!

_ No te puede doler, Alice.

Pero el dolor era inmenso, más aún a medida que profundizaba en la herida. El arma se iba adentrando casi por completo en mi brazo.

Intenté zafarme, sin embargo sus piernas tenían sujetas a las mías y su mano no me dejaba golpearla o hacerla a un lado. Además, aunque ella era bastante delgada, yo seguía siéndolo mucho más aún, así que claramente su peso disminuía mis posibilidades de escapar.

_ ¿Te duele?_ volvió a preguntar.

Yo sabía que no me soltaría hasta obtener una respuesta negativa y convincente, que pareciera real, así que me concentré, cerré los ojos, respiré hondo, luego los abrí…

_ AAAAAAAHHH…

La muy maldita estaba moviendo el cuchillo dentro de mi brazo.

_ TE VOY A MATAR CUANDO ME SUELTES!_ la amenacé.

_ No necesitas amenazarme para liberarte, Alice, necesitas mentirme, nada más.

"Cómo si fuera tan fácil"

Cerré otra vez los ojos, haciendo caso omiso a la sangre que corría por mi brazo herido, y luego decidí hacer un esfuerzo de verdad. Sentí que Dana intentaba provocarme más dolor, pero esta vez pude aguantarlo y fingir tranquilidad.

Inesperadamente la rubia se levantó y dejó de herirme con el cuchillo, de hecho, lo retiró en un segundo de mi brazo.

_ ¡Ay!_ exclamé, abriendo los ojos.

_ Con eso me doy por satisfecha.

_ ¿Con qué?_ me costaba hablar, y me costaba también no arrojarle garabatos a montones, pero igual dejé que me curara la herida.

_ Con que guardes la compostura en una situación dolorosa_ apretó con fuerza la herida y luego procedió a vendarla con un trozo de polera que había rasgado. Mis ojitos estaban a punto de llorar por el dolor_ se necesitan años y años de práctica para lograr soportar el dolor, para aparentar algo como lo que te pedí.

_ ¿Y es necesario?, digo, es normal que una persona grite cuando está herida, y los infiltrados deben parecer normales, ¿no?

_ Sí, pero no podemos dejar que el dolor nos nuble la mente, ya sea físico o emocional, debes estar siempre fríos para poder pensar, y aunque finjamos dolor, o de verdad lo estemos sintiendo, de todas formas debemos estar alertas y pensando en los pasos siguientes a seguir.

_ ¿Tú puedes hacerlo?

Me sonrió un poco, mientras terminaba la venda. Se sentó a mi lado y me tendió el cuchillo que antes ella misma había usado.

_ Pruébame si quieres.

La miré con los ojos abiertos. ¿Yo, clavarle el arma sin ninguna razón que lo justificara?

_ Ehh… no sé…

_ Recuerda lo que te dije de la decisión, Alice, no dudes.

Su mirada era seria y sentí que no podía dejarme llevar de nuevo por el miedo o la cobardía, así que tomé el arma, observé algunos blancos para usarlo…

_ Aquí_ me señaló el antebrazo, donde pude ver también otras cicatrices_ para que no me desangre y no te dé cargo de consciencia.

Le hice caso. Agarré su antebrazo, respiré profundo y luego le clavé el cuchillo con lentitud, no para hacerle más daño, sino porque me costaba creer lo que estaba haciendo. Es decir, en un pasado sí le había hecho daño físico a otros, pero nunca de una forma tan clamada y consciente. Lo más impresionante era que la infiltrada ni siquiera se inmutaba. Permaneció de la misma forma sin reflejar dolor alguno; incluso bostezó como burla a mi tan precario esfuerzo.

Dana, o fuera como fuera que se llamara en realidad, parecía una infiltrada muy profesional y experta, que no dio signos de debilidad ni en ese momento ni en las próximas horas de entrenamiento.

La rubia me enseñó unas cuantas cosas de pelea, aunque fueron muy pocas las que logré aprender de verdad. Era demasiado material como para digerirlo en tan poco tiempo. Además hacía todo tan rápido que me costaba seguirle el ritmo. Pero al menos una cosa sí la aprendí bien: que nunca debía perder la cabeza. Si no olvidaba esa regla, entonces el trabajo se me iba a hacer más fácil, porque así siempre tenía en mi mente el control de la situación. Según me había contado la mujer, lo más peligroso para un infiltrado era perder el juicio y el control de lo que hacía, porque eso lo llevaba a preguntarse sobre su verdadera realidad, y a confundir entre lo que hacía y lo que era en verdad. De esta forma el mundo criminal terminaba convirtiéndose en su mundo.

Por suerte a Dana no le ocurría eso, pues ella tenía muy claro que el trabajo sólo duraba veinte años, aunque no se me pasaba por la cabeza qué querría hacer ella luego de ese tiempo.

Cuando acabó de patearme todas las partes del cuerpo- o de enseñarme como ella le decía- decidió pasar a otra parte importante del entrenamiento. Ahora me iba a dar instrucciones sobre cómo atrapar a un violador como el que yo debía encontrar. Así que tomamos asiento en uno de los sillones del living, mientras mi brazo herido palpitaba muy fuerte. El pobre iba a tener que permanecer así unos cuantos días, o semanas tal vez.

Dana parecía de mejor humor y yo pensaba que quizás se debía al hecho de haber liberado tensiones con tantos golpes que me había dado, al fin y al cabo los especialistas decían que eso ayudaba a desestrezarse. Su polera estaba medio rasgada por debajo, debido a la venda improvisada, y le pude observar varias cicatrices horizontales en el abdomen, debajo del ombligo más específicamente; además del corte en el brazo que yo le había hecho, pero que ahora ya no sangraba. Sentí curiosidad al respecto, al igual que ante las cicatrices de los brazos, el cuello, la mejilla derecha, y quizás cuántos más, que tenía en todo el cuerpo.

Pero este no era el momento para entablar tal conversación, así que me concentré en lo que ella me quería explicar y le puse la máxima atención.

_ Primero… _ comenzó a decir_ ¿Qué planeas hacer para encontrarlo?

_ Bueno… lo buscaré de noche.

_ Ya, está bien, es difícil que ataque de día. ¿Sabes si es un violador en serie o no?

Le negué con la cabeza.

_ ¿Hay alguna diferencia?

_ Hay muchas diferencias_ apoyó la espalda en el sofá_ los violadores en serie son más fáciles de encontrar, podría decirse que son más psicopáticos, atacan en el mismo lugar o en lugares parecidos, tienen patrones que son fáciles de detectar. De seguro el tuyo es uno así, de lo contrario envían a los policías a perseguirlo. Digamos que siempre nos dejan los más difíciles. Son fáciles de encontrar, pero difíciles de atrapar. Mientras más violaciones hagan, más patrones buscan, más enfermos son, y por lo mismo, más peligrosos.

_ Entonces es uno peligroso.

_ Es lo más probable, por algo te dijeron que no hicieras contacto con él. Pero te informo, Alice, que la única forma de descubrir a un violador es conociéndolo. Aparentan ser tipos normales, y logran convencer, hasta que muestran su verdadera cara.

_ ¿Y cómo lo atraigo?

_ Para atraerlo tienes que saber qué es lo que le atrae a los violadores… ¿lo sabes?

Lo único que se me ocurría era disfrazarme de vedette y caminar por calles peligrosas muy tarde en la madrugada.

_ ¿Tengo que seducirlo?

_ Me lo imaginaba_ puso de nuevo esa mirada comprensiva, como si fuera mi maestra_ los violadores no buscan placer sexual, Alice, para eso pueden comprarse una muñeca inflable y listo_ era cierto_ los violadores son gente con muy baja autoestima, demasiado baja, que desea de forma enfermiza lo que todo ser humano desea: poder. Los violadores buscan mujeres indefensas para tener poder, para sentirse superiores a ellas, o buscan a niños también.

_ Entonces tengo que darle poder.

_ Ahá_ asintió con la cabeza_ poder, eso es todo lo que desean, y la técnica que utilizan es la humillación. Los violadores en serie no abusan sexualmente de sus víctimas de inmediato, no, les gusta asustarlas, se excitan con ese miedo, con la desesperación, con los gritos, con ser los dueños de la vida del otro. Si no te dejas humillar, no podrás satisfacerlo.

_ ¿Tengo que satisfacerlo?

_ Mira, Alice_ se puso más seria_ ten claro esto: tienes que encontrar a un violador, probablemente uno peligroso, y para eso basta que averigües su último lugar de ataque y lo hallarás. Luego debes comprobar que es él, y si es él, contactas a tu jefe de brigada y debes hacer lo posible para que el violador no se vaya del lugar, lo que implica que lo entretengas, y si no finges caer en su juego, entonces seguro te matará sin problemas.

_ ¿Me matará?_ la idea no me gustó para nada.

_ Claro que lo hará, y por eso debes hacer un buen trabajo.

La conversación continuó en el mismo rumbo por varios minutos. En su previo entrenamiento, hace siete años, a Dana le habían enseñado todo acerca perfiles criminales, violadores, asesinos, psicópatas, de todo tipo. Por lo que me advirtió todo lo que sabía sobre violadores y de paso me dio algunos consejos.

Sin embargo, de pronto mi interés no era tanto por los preparativos para el plan, sino por la verdadera mujer que se escondía detrás de ese rostro frío, esas cicatrices horribles, y ese cuerpo musculoso y huesudo.

No fue hasta las cinco de la tarde cuando tuve la posibilidad de sacar el tema a flote. Habíamos terminado de hablar sobre violaciones y violadores, y ambas estábamos en la cocina viendo que había para comer.

Como no encontramos nada preparado, Dana frió unos huevos y los acompañamos con vienesas fritas, papas fritas, cebolla frita, y pan francés para empujar. No era un plato nada de elaborado, pero al probarlo sí que estuvo delicioso. Las tripas me reclamaban desde hace ya varias horas, por lo que tragué dos huevos sin siquiera darme cuenta. Lo mejor era que Dana estaba en la misma situación, porque comía como si hace días no lo hubiera hecho.

_ Está rico_ comenté, luego de comerme el primer pan. Por suerte habían diez en la panera, de lo contrario, se acabarían muy luego. Dana se echó la mitad de una salchicha completa a la boca y la tragó luego de apenas dos mordiscos_ Oye_ levantó la mirada y me observó, aunque sin dejar de comer_ ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

_ ¿Cuál?_ le salió mal modulado debido a lo llena que tenía la boca.

_ Es algo… personal_ traté de hacerlo cuidadosamente_ es sobre ti.

_ Te dije que no puedo revelar nada de mi identidad.

_ Prometo no decirle a nadie_ le sonreí de forma suplicante_ por fi, por fi, por fi.

_ ¿Y qué te puede de interesar mi vida?

_ Bueno, no sé… me gustaría saber que razones pueden llevar a una persona a convertirse en infiltrado.

Por unos instantes tuve la impresión de que no respondería nada, ya que continuó comiendo sin prestarme atención, pero cuando terminó de tragarse la cebolla y sólo le quedaba parte de las papas fritas, me miró, suspiró y dijo lo siguiente:

_ Pregunta.

Alcé las cejas, aunque no dejé mucho tiempo para la sorpresa, pues el lapso de docilidad podía durarle poco.

_ Eh… bueno, ¿por qué postulaste para ser infiltrada? ¿Qué vida tenías antes?

Volvió a suspirar, seguramente preparando sus siguientes palabras. De todas formas yo no quería inmiscuirme en su vida o hacerle pasar un mal momento. Yo sabía lo difícil que podía resultar recordar un pasado tormentoso, así que tampoco la iba a presionar para que hablara.

_ Mis padres eran santiaguinos, así que vivíamos ahí… por razones que desconozco, nunca quisieron tener a otra hija además de mí, así que fui hija única y, por lo mismo, siempre tuve privilegios_ se echó un bocado y lo tragó antes de continuar_ pero cuando cumplí diez años, en mi cumpleaños, dos criminales entraron a la casa a robar y nos tuvieron de rehenes unas horas mientras llegaba la policía. Según recuerdo, uno de ellos nos explicó que deseaban ir a la cárcel y que por eso hacían eso. Eran jóvenes, y para ellos el robo y la cárcel no eran más que meras entretenciones_ hizo una pequeña pausa y luego habló de nuevo_ como mi madre trató de hacerlos entrar en razón, no hallaron nada más divertido que maltratarla enfrente de nosotros… le golpearon, la hicieron gritar tanto que probablemente los gritos se escuchaban más allá de la casa. Pero nadie venía a intervenir_ otra pausa_ como la policía no llegaba, ellos mismos la habían llamado, se aburrieron de golpear a mi madre y procedieron a violarla, uno a la vez, y alrededor de cinco veces cada uno, por adelante… por atrás… la obligaron a chuparlo… aún no entiendo cómo fue que a mi madre no se le ocurrió mordérselos, pero supongo que estaba demasiado débil por los golpes. Mi padre por su parte parecía ido de sí. Yo quería que él actuara, es lo que toda niña a esa edad desearía, que llegara de la nada un súper héroe a salvarlos, pero ni siquiera hablaba, era como si estuviera en una especie de shock. Así que vi cómo maltrataban y violaban a mi madre, primero con sus penes y luego con otras cosas de la casa, al menos unas dos horas_ otra pausa. Lo que me impresionaba bastante era la frialdad con que la contaba, como si nunca hubiese sido esa niña indefensa de la que hablaba_ pero mi padre tampoco se la llevó gratis. Abusaron de él y le cortaron el pene, los dos delincuentes muertos de la risa_ su historia me hacía volver a recueros antiguos, recuerdos que yo me esforzaba por olvidar. Pero traté de no enfocarme en ellos, sino en las palabras que emitía la rubia_ obviamente a mí también me violaron, uno a uno, parecido a la forma en que lo habían hecho con mi madre, claro que yo era una niñita de diez años, virgen y completamente inocente. Después de eso, como la policía no llegaba, decidieron dejar el asunto como si nada, tomaron un cuchillo carnicero de la cocina y degollaron a mis dos padres. Por un momento pensaron en hacerme lo mismo a mí, sin embargo… no lo hicieron, y supongo que tanta diversión ya los había satisfecho… así que se fueron, cubiertos de sangre, riendo y planeando una nueva forma de llamar la atención de la policía_ de nuevo comió, todavía sin mostrar señal alguna de tristeza_ me quedé un día entero al lado de mis padres degollados, abrazando lo que había quedado de ellos, hasta que un vecino se atrevió a llamar a los carabineros y entonces se produjo toda la parafernalia_ una leve sonrisa sarcástica apareció en su rostro_ llegó la prensa y lo único de lo que halaron fue de la niñita ensangrentada, encontrada a los pies de sus padres sin cabeza, que no daba declaración alguna. Nadie lo entendía, pero yo creo que es absolutamente comprensible que una pequeña de diez años no quiera hablar después de haber vivido algo así. Los policías me obligaban a dar declaraciones para encontrar a los delincuentes, pero yo no podía hablar… simplemente no podía_ se volvió más seria_ me enviaron ante una psicóloga, pero no funcionó nada, ni siquiera cuando fui donde mis abuelos. Poco a poco me fui apartando de la gente, me fui volviendo desagradable, tanto que mis abuelos decidieron abandonarme en un lugar desconocido y lejano a la casa para que no volviera jamás. Y tampoco intenté regresar. Estaba perdida, sola, y no sabía qué hacer con mi vida. Sentía un vacío tan grande que ni siquiera quería suicidarme… no quería nada_ de nuevo una pausa_ me refugié en la playa durante dos años, hasta mis catorce, y fue allí donde conocí a un pescador, que no te voy a nombrar, pero que fue el único amor de mi vida_ eso sí que me sorprendió. La rubia no tenía cara de ser una chica enamoradiza_ me encontró muy flaca, casi en los huesos, tirada cerca de una cueva y me dio de comer unos mariscos a escondidas de su padre. Él era un adolescente al igual que yo, pero la experiencia en el mar lo hacía ver mayor. Estuvo dándome comida unos cuantos días, hasta que se armó de valentía y me llevó con su familia, la que me aceptó sin objeción. Era una buena familia.

_ ¿Era?

_ Era_ ahora sí que pude divisar un pequeñísimo signo de tristeza en sus ojos_ los mataron a todos… o a casi todos… curiosamente los mismos tipos que habían asesinado a mis padres cuatro años antes.

_ ¿Te buscaban a ti?

_ No, buscaban al padre, que había hecho unas malas jugadas de pocker en el fin de semana. Resultó ser que los delincuentes se volvieron mafiosos, así que hicieron un trato con el padre de esa familia y, como éste no cumplió, encontraron que matar a todos era lo más justo. Llegaron de madrugada a la casa y mataron primero a los niños pequeños, a cinco niños, de los cuales ninguno sobrepasaba los ocho años. Los violaron y luego les quitaron las pieles antes de matarlos con un balazo en la cabeza. Yo estaba escondida, al igual que el chico que me había recogido. Él quería defender a su familia, pero yo lo obligaba a permanecer junto a mí_ terminó de comer la última papa que le quedaba y luego continuó con el relato_ en fin, la madre fue hallada unos días después, encerrada en el closet, muerta y con un fierro de un metro incrustado en su vagina, que le atravesaba casi todo el cuerpo. El padre tuvo más suerte, si es que se le puede llamar suerte, y sólo recibió un disparo en el corazón… tal vez los tipos ya se habían cansado de torturar.

_ ¿Y… _ me daba miedo preguntar por el chico que amaba_ el… el otro hijo?

_ Entró en coma_ contestó sin vacilar_ intentó defender a su madre y recibió un golpe en la cabeza con el fierro y no despertó nunca más después de eso.

_ ¿No le hicieron nada más?

_ La policía llegó pronto_ al menos ahora llegaban_ unos vecinos habían decidido intervenir. Pero eso no evitó que el daño cerebral de… del chico mejorara. Lo llevaron al hospital, junto conmigo, que no había recibido casi ningún daño, y luego me dijeron que no saldría quizás nunca del coma profundo en que estaba. Así que lo dejé a un lado, con sus abuelos, y decidí cooperar con la policía para que atrapara a esos malditos delincuentes, como debía de haberlo hecho años atrás.

_ ¿Y los atraparon?

_ Yo los atrapé_ me sonrió un poquito más_ cuando acudí a la comisaría, justo ese día estaba Gutiérrez de visita. Lo escuché hablando sobre una muchacha que había muerto persiguiendo a una pandilla de ladrones, y oí muy bien el nombre de infiltrado. Me causó curiosidad y no dudé en ir a la comisaría y preguntar al respecto. Yo no tenía ni idea de lo que se me avecinaba, pero cuando me explicaron lo que era un infiltrado, y lo que hacía, no quise otra cosa que ser parte de ellos. La idea de atrapar criminales me entusiasmaba, pero sobre todo la idea de atrapar a los delincuentes que habían eliminado a todos mis seres queridos. Así que firmé un contrato y comencé mi entrenamiento de seis años, internada, y rodeada de sujetos parecidos a mí. Obviamente las mujeres éramos minoría, pero destacábamos de todas formas, en especial cuando nos evaluaban la inteligencia o la astucia. Además, las mujeres tenemos mejor concentración que los hombres, y las que estábamos ahí curiosamente teníamos una gran habilidad para mentir de forma convincente_ hizo otra pausa_ al principio mi objetivo fue atrapar a los delincuentes esos, y cuando los atrapé, o maté mejor dicho, no supe bien qué hacer… ahí fue cuando visité por primera vez luego del entrenamiento a mi amigo en el hospital. Tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo mejor, pero su estado permanecía igual, sin ningún cambio. Así que no vi otro camino que continuar con el trabajo hasta que se cumpliera el contrato. Llevo siete años siendo infiltrada, de la Brigada de Investigaciones Policiales Especiales, y he tenido cinco misiones vividas, de las que he cumplido cuatro. Una la fallé, y por eso estuve dos años completos en rehabilitación_ se levantó parte de la polera para mostrarme aquellas cicatrices horizontales en la parte inferior del abdomen_ estuve en manos de un psicópata, que estaba obsesionado con ser cirujano. Secuestraba chicas enfermas del hospital para curarlas él mismo en un escondite secreto que tenía… fingí estar en el hospital y en poco tiempo fui una más de sus secuestradas. En su escondite me encontré con más de diez chicas, todas muy enfermas, amarradas a camillas y asustadas como nadie. El tipo operaba a sus víctimas tal cual un doctor profesional, aunque, claro, sus métodos no eran muy tradicionales. Eso sí, él no las mataba directamente. Sus víctimas eran operadas, de cualquier cosa que él inventara, y luego las dejaba convalecientes hasta que se infectaran las heridas o les fallara el corazón. A mí me trató de sacar las tripas para revisar si habían indicios de una lombriz solitaria, o algo así le escuché decir, así que cortó con un cuchillo, y luego con tijera, el abdomen de lado a lado y revidó mi sistema digestivo muy fascinado. Parece que era una de las pocas veces que la paciente no moría en ese tipo de operaciones, y es que, claro, a diferencia de todas, yo no estaba enferma. Luego me cerró muy mal la herida, me inyectó unas cosas, y permanecí amarrada a la camilla una semana, hasta que otro infiltrado interfirió y lograron sacarnos. Por suerte lo atraparon, aunque la mayoría de las secuestradas murieron a los días de ser salvadas. Yo, además de un reto del jefe, recibí un pasaje gratis al hospital por meses, donde me operaron en urgencias y me cerraron varias heridas que tenía, ya que el enfermo del psicópata había tratado de amputarme las piernas y los brazos también_ dejó los servicios sobre el plato_ bueno, esa es básicamente mi historia, espero que la hayas disfrutado.

La verdad era que disfrutar no me parecía la palabra más indicada. Era cierto que su historia no carecía de cosas emocionantes, y eso que no me había contado mucho acerca sus misiones- de seguro quería tener algo de confidencialidad- pero sin dudas que me parecía muy triste y desmotivante, muy parecida a mi historia de vida. Yo también había perdido seres queridos, aunque no en tanta cantidad como ella. La miré fijamente e intenté seguir con el tema.

_ ¿Y cómo han sido estos años de infiltrada?

_ Mmm… no me quejo. He sabido de casos peores. Muchas son obligadas a abortar por quedar embarazadas, y por suerte a mi no me ha pasado eso. Soy dura, pero un hijo es algo diferente.

Le encontré la razón. Puede que yo odiara a todos los hombres del planeta, y a algunas mujeres también, pero a los niños… ellos sí que no ocupaban lugar dentro de mi rencor, especialmente los bebés.

_ ¿Y qué pasa con el chico en coma?_ continué_ así que lo amas, ah.

_ Eso es algo a lo que no me voy a referir.

Y la frialdad con que contestó eso me indicó que era mejor no insistir.

Seguimos hablando un par de cosas y tocamos muy poco el tema de su vida. De todas formas le agradecí haber confiado en mí, y más aún el hecho de que no me hubiera preguntado nada acerca la mía, ya sea por respeto o por falta de interés, pero igual se lo agradecía.

A eso de las siete de la tarde, íbamos a tomar once cuando de pronto…

_ ¿Qué es eso?_ escuché a una señora tararear muy cerca de casa.

Dana miró disimuladamente a través de la ventana y luego se volteó hacia mí con una sonrisa.

_ Es la señora Eva_ respondió_ parece que tenemos visita.

_ ¿Vamos a dejar que nos vea?

Se fue hacia la habitación y recogió las cosas que llevaba puestas antes de llegar.

_ Tú sí_ comenzó a colocarse el abrigo_ mira, yo ahora debo partir, me espera el comisario de mi brigada para hablar unas cosas_ rodeó los ojos, seguramente en desacuerdo de tener que darle explicaciones a alguien_ tú ahora ya sabes más o menos lo que debes hacer. Eva es la madre de Cullen, así que te recomiendo que esperes aquí hasta que te venga a buscar ese imbécil_ terminó de colocarse la chalina y el gorro y me tendió la mano_ un gusto, Alice.

Me daba un poco de nostalgia separarme de ella, siendo que había sido una muy buena compañía durante el día.

_ Un gusto, Dana.

Estrechamos nuestras manos y luego la observé irse por la puerta que daba hacia el patio.

_ ¡Algún día te disculparás por lo del brazo!_ le grité antes de que cruzara la puerta, y aunque no se volteó, yo sabía que al menos había sonreído.

"Dana"

Me daba lástima no haberla conocido mejor. Se notaba una chica leal, y bastante parecida a mí a decir verdad. Lo que más me gustaba de ella era esa independencia con que manejaba su vida, esa convicción de saber siempre lo que estaba haciendo.

"Espero tener algún día esas características"

Cerró la puerta al irse y, probablemente procedió a saltar las barreras del patio para fugarse. Debía de ser una experta en escapar y pasar desapercibida.

Sin embargo, no pude quedarme mucho tiempo observando la puerta, ya que la de entrada se abrió y por ella entró una señora de cabello negro, melena corta, estatura muy baja- más que yo- ropa casual, y expresión sorprendida al verme.

_ Hola_ fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir. Inmediatamente tapé mi venda ensangrentada para no asustarla_ buenas tardes.

Cerró la puerta tras ella y entró cautelosamente.

_ Supongo que es una infiltrada.

Y sonreí. Dana de nuevo tenía razón: esta señora sí que sabía de nosotros. Le asentí con la cabeza y luego me invitó al living para que le explicara la situación.

La señora resultó ser igual de agradable que su hijo.


	3. BRIGADA DEL CRIMEN ORGANIZADO

**BRIGADA INVESTIGADORA DEL CRIMEN ORGANIZADO**

Cuando encendí de nuevo el celular, en la pantalla aparecieron un montón de llamadas perdidas que correspondían a un mismo individuo: Emmett Cullen. El pobre debía de estar desesperado por saber cuál era mi paradero.

Pero yo no tenía ninguna intención de buscarlo, y menos, de responder a sus llamadas. Así que apagué otra vez el móvil y lo dejé dentro de mi bolsito, deseando que cuando lo encendiera más tarde hubiera más llamadas perdidas.

Más encima, además de que no me apetecía volver con el comisario porque me iba a retar, no me daban ganas de hacerlo porque en este lugar estaba sumamente cómoda. La señora Eva era un amor por donde se le mirase, me atendía casi como una hija, a pesar de que yo le había revelado mi identidad de infiltrada. Ahora entendí a Dana por pasarse por este lugar de vez en cuando, porque sin dudas que nadie más iba a tratarle con tanta amabilidad y ternura.

La señora Cullen no me pidió grandes explicaciones y se esforzó en hacerme comer lo más posible. Había traído en unas bolsas unos dulces de su madre y los compartió conmigo, los cuales resultaron ser una verdadera exquisitez. Eran alfajores caseros, rellenos con manjar hasta por si acaso, con azúcar glas espolvoreado, además de unos cachitos con crema pastelera y empolvados. Estos últimos sí que estaban deliciosos, con un manjar casero, los cuales se fundía en la boca al apenas introducirla en ella. Una verdadera exquisitez.

Además en todos estas semanas interna en la PDI yo no había probado más que carnes cocidas, pescados, mariscos, verduras al vapor y frutas frescas- lo que era una hipocresía por parte de los policías considerando que luego iban a comer completos en McDonald- así que los dulces fueron muy bienvenidos dentro de mi pequeño estómago. Lo que me dio algo de lata fue el que Dana no los hubiera probado antes de irse. Pero de seguro tenía muchas cosas urgentes por hacer.

A eso de las nueve de la noche, la señora Eva preparaba un tecito antes de ir a acostarse. Yo estaba junto a ella en la cocina, esperando que hirviera el agua.

_ Así que infiltrada_ dijo, sacando una taza de su despensa_ eres bastante amigable para ser una.

_ ¿Ah sí?

_ Sí, la mayoría de los que vienen acá se esconden en un cuarto y de pronto me doy cuenta de que se fueron. Son muy, pero muy reservados_ sacó un platito y me miró_ tú, en cambio, me has hablado todo la tarde.

Le sonreí. La verdad es que me costaba no hablar con aquellos que me caían bien, en especial si me daban comida tan rica. Pero, claro, sólo me había limitado a hablar sobre cosas superficiales, nada que comprometiera mi misión o mi trabajo.

_ Es que estoy recién comenzando_ le expliqué_ hace poco que ingresé a la PDI.

_ ¿y ha sido muy difícil?_ no pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacia el antebrazo que lucía herido_ te puedo poner una venda de verdad si quieres.

Hacerme la orgullosa no me iba a ayudar de nada, así que acepté y, luego de servirse el té, la acompañé a su dormitorio y comenzó a curar mi brazo, el cual muy "amablemente" Dana había dañado.

_ ¿Fue en una misión?_ preguntó_ sólo si puedes responder.

La pobre debía de estar acostumbrada a que los pesados de los infiltrados jamás le contaban nada. Decidí ser un poquito más amigable que ellos.

_ Ahá_ mentí, aunque no era del todo una mentira_ hace poco tiempo… me estaba enfrentando a unos asesinos_ bueno, eso sí era una mentira.

_ ¿Y estás más herida?_ pareció preocupada.

_ No, no, es sólo el brazo_ me hice la fuerte_ no soy fácil de atrapar.

Sonrió y continuó curándome. Una vez que terminó, de verdad que agradecí haber aceptado, porque la herida tenía un aspecto muy feo antes de que lo hiciera, al fin y al cabo, Dana sólo me había puesto la venda, nada más. Pero ahora estaba desinfectada, limpia, y muy bien tapada con una venda hecha casi por una profesional.

Se recostó en la cama y yo hice lo mismo, sin pedir permiso ni nada. Puso el televisor, en audio bajo, y luego procedió a tomarse el té. Mi guatita estaba llenita, así que aproveché el momento para reposar también.

_ ¿Has estado en la comisaría de Santiago?_ volvió a hablar, de nuevo de forma cautelosa.

_ Sí, ¿por qué?

_ Oh, no, por nada importante… es que allá trabaja mi hijo Emmett_ entendí a lo que se refería_ es uno de los importantes de la institución.

_ Sí, algo he escuchado… pero la verdad es que no lo he visto en persona_ mentí otra vez.

_ Hace unos meses cumplió cuarenta y tres años_ me sorprendí sin dudas, es decir, jamás me había imaginado que tuviera tanta edad, pues no aparentaba mucho. La señora se pudo un poquito tristona_ no pude verlo para felicitarlo, así que le envié un mensaje por celular… tenía mucho trabajo para venir a vernos… ni siquiera sé si vio el mensaje.

El tema de Cullen no me desagradó para nada y encontré la oportunidad perfecta para conocer un poco más a este detective tan especial.

_ Pero_ comencé a decir_ he escuchado que él trabaja desde hace mucho en Santiago, y ustedes son de Coquimbo… ¿cómo…? _ le puse cara de interrogación.

_ Con mi esposo lo enviamos a Santiago a estudiar desde pequeño. Te sorprendías lo entusiasmado que estaba a los diez años de ser un detective profesional, de perseguir a los malos… así que lo enviamos con una tía que tenía una residencia por esos lugares. Desde entonces que vive en Santiago. Siempre supimos que tendía más posibilidades de hacer lo que él quería en la capital.

_ Ah_ fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

_ A veces viene a ver a sus hijos.

_ Sí, he escuchado que su familia vive aquí también.

_ Sí, tiene a todos sus parientes en esta región_ sonrió_ sus hijitos son preciosos… la mayor es de dieciocho, la otra es de doce y el más chiquitito cumplió hace poco los dos meses_ recordé la foto del hospital que me había mostrado el día anterior Emmett_ es una verdadera exquisitez, igualito a mi niño, hasta sacó los ojitos de él… el pobre de Emettcito no pudo asistir al parto, ni siquiera lo conoce en persona_ a mí no me parecía nada de pobrecito, al fin y al cabo él podía venir cuando quisiera.

_ ¿Y nunca han pensado en viajar ustedes para allá?

_ No, o sea sí, pero Emmett no quiere… según él, la vida allá no nos va a gustar, porque todo es ruido y nadie es amable… aunque yo creo que es porque no quiere que lo desconcentremos, es muy profesional, y vieras la cara de enamorado que pone cuando ve a su Rose, su esposa_ me aclara_ Rosalie Morales… parecen uno solo cuando están juntos, enamorados en un cien por ciento.

_ Pero algún día va a tener que venirse, ¿no?, digo, las relaciones a distancia no funcionan.

_ Este no es el caso, ya tienen tres hijos y han vivido momentos muy difíciles como para que decidan separarse.

_ ¿Como cuáles?

Por su expresión, supe que mi pregunta había sido entrometida.

_ Ese es un asunto de ellos_ respondió, no molesta, sino muy amable como siempre_ Emmett no lo menciona mucho, pasó hace mucho tiempo.

No insistí, pues alguna razón importante debía de impedir que el comisario hablara al respecto. Pero de todas formas o pude evitar meditar el asunto un buen rato. ¿Qué le habría pasado? Él se veía feliz todo el tiempo. Si le hubiese pasado algo tan terrible como para marcarlo se le notaría en su forma de ser, ¿no?

Aunque después lo pensé mejor. Yo también podía mostrarme muy alegre y, al mismo tiempo, sufrir de un trauma en el que ni siquiera me atrevía a pensar. "No todo es lo que parece".

En menos de lo que pensé, llegó la noche y ya la señora se quedó dormida. Me daban ganas de permanece junto a ella al menos unos dos o tres días más, disfrutar de sus dulces y charlar otras buenas horas más. La casa era linda y me encantaba la playa, así que no era una mala idea salir a pasear al siguiente día.

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo cómoda que estaba en la cama, yo sabía que mientras más demorara en comenzar la misión, más demoraría en terminarla. Además, unos días de retraso podían significar unas víctimas nuevas del violador, así que no me convenía para nada holgazanear en este momento. Una vez que acabara el castigo iba a tener tiempo de sobra para hacer lo que quisiera.

Así que me levanté de la cama, agarré el bolsito, besé cuidadosamente en la mejilla a la señora, me fui a la cocina para sacar unos panes para el camino, y me encaminé a la puerta de salida. Con lástima en mi interior, abrí la puerta y la atravesé en silencio.

"Adiós, dulce hogar"

Afuera todo parecía normal: el cielo oscuro debido a la hora; uno que otro perro callejero; las estrellas alumbrando los pasajes de mi incierto y obligado camino.

Como no era seguro que me quedara ahí parada y sin hacer nada, comencé a moverme, abrochando bien el abrigo que cubría mi cuerpo. La noche estaba helada y más tarde se pondría peor.

La situación sin dudas que me recordó al momento en que escapé por primera vez de mi casa. En ese tiempo yo era feliz y tenía la inocencia de una niña de ocho años. Raramente me encontraba sola, pero esa vez lo estaba, y llegué a parar a un lugar extraño en donde un hombre me engañó para abusar de mí sexualmente en su casa.

"¿Por qué haces esto, Alice?"_ me recriminé. Yo detestaba pensar en cosas desagradables, cosas que mi cerebro debería de olvidar para siempre, pero que no lo lograba. Ese hombre había sido el primero en hacerme ver lo maldito que era el mundo, lo malditos que eran los hombres, que no veían a la gente nada más que como muñecos para su diversión.

¿A dónde puedo ir?_ me pregunté en la cabeza para distraerme. Según el jefe, el violador estaba rondando las calles de Sindempart, que por suerte no se encontraba muy lejos de donde yo estaba. Dana también me había aconsejado que fuera al último lugar de donde se le había visto a mi objetivo, así que ir allá era la mejor opción. Claro que Sindempart abarcaba un lugar bastante grande; aunque tendría toda la noche para rondar las calles, así que no había problema con eso.

Traté de ubicarme a simple vista y buscar un camino sencillo hacia el sector. Pero… hace años que yo no visitaba la región, por lo que me costaba muchísimo recordar algo que me ayudara a ubicarme bien.

"¿qué más da?"

De los errores se aprendía, así que decidí ir por el norte y fui en esa dirección, sin mirar atrás y sin pensar en lo que podría suceder.

Las calles de Coquimbo eran tranquilas y desoladas, nada parecidas a las de Santiago, en donde, a estas horas, ya comenzaban a aparecer drogadictos tirados en las calles, vagabundos, prostitutas en las esquinas, y otros individuos enfermos. Mi paso por esa ciudad había sido básicamente de noche en noche, por lo que no me deba miedo andar a oscuras. Mi instinto estaba siempre alerta ante cualquier improvisto.

Pasaban muy pocos autos y sólo vi a un borracho tirado en un callejón. Difícilmente iba a estar un violador en un sector tan poco concurrido.

Lamenté no saber nada acerca del sujeto que buscaba, ni siquiera su apariencia. Tal vez de haber esperado a Emmett, éste me habría enseñado una foto del violador, o al menos me habría dicho cómo era. Pero… mis pies ya me habían llevado al sector de Sindempart, por lo que no me podía echar atrás por simple cobardía. Puede que no tuviera muy claro lo que hacía, pero de todas formas esto era mejor que volver donde Eva. Si lo hacía, entonces jamás comenzaría la misión.

Como las casas cerca de donde yo me encontraba tenían un aspecto demasiado agradable, preferí introducirme por barrios más populares, donde no viviera gente de tan buenos recursos; donde fuera más fácil cometer crímenes.

Avancé un buen trayecto, siempre con mi bolsito junto a mi cuerpo. Lo que menos necesitaba en este momento era que me lo robaran.

"Hablando de eso…"

Abrí el bolso y tomé el celular que antes había apagado. Tomando en consideración que era tarde y que, seguramente, Emmett ya estaría durmiendo o aburrido de llamarme, decidí que lo mejor era encenderlo, en el caso de que requiriera su ayuda. Así que encendí el aparato y comprobé que, efectivamente, tenía muchas llamadas perdidas del comisario. Ese hombre debería de conseguirse un hobbie para matar el tiempo.

Lo volví a guardar y a lo lejos observé una pandilla de muchachos, sentados y algunos parados en una plaza que estaba a unos veinte metros de mi posición y que se hallaba iluminada sólo por la luz débil de un foco. Claramente no se trataba de "angelitos inocentes", pues sus manos sujetaban pitos de marihuana, probablemente, y varios bebían alcohol en botellas. Lo que realmente me preocupaba era si yo era visible para ellos o no. No me asustaba el hecho de que me encontraran- en otras ocasiones también me había unido a pandilleros- pero si lo hacían, entonces mi misión tendría que retrasarse un tiempito. Aunque, claro, igual no me agradaba ser abusada o golpeada por ellos.

"Mejor me voy"_ decidí, no por huir o escapar, sino para evitar problemas en un futuro.

Sin embargo, cuando me volteé…

Ring- ring_ sonó mi celular_ ring- ring…

Traté de sacarlo lo más luego posible, pero el cierre del bolso se atascó, y más encima el ruido continuó alborotando el ambiente. Ahora sí que estaba segura de que los pandilleros habían notado mi presencia.

"Maldición".

Abrí el cierre, aunque dentro, entre los panes y los papeles, no pude encontrar de inmediato el móvil. ¿Por qué Emmett tenía que llamarme justo ahora? No había pasado ni diez minutos desde que lo había encendido y él acudía desesperado a llamarme.

Por fin lo encontré y procedí a apagarlo de inmediato. "Espero que no sea demasiado tarde".

Me volteé para observar a la pandilla y para mi horror éstos me observaban directo a mí, sentados e inmóviles. ¿Qué mirarían? ¿A una chica delgada, débil, y asustada que no sabía defenderse? ¿Pensarían hacerme algo malo?

De pronto algo en la espalda se movió, haciendo ruido sospechoso, y de la nada, un brazo me agarró la cintura…

_ ¡NO!

… y una mano me cubrió la boca. Comencé a gemir lo más fuerte que pude, mientras mi cuerpo forcejeaba para soltarse del hombre de atrás. ¿Sería uno de los pandilleros? Fuera quien fuera, de todas formas no me daba buena espina.

_ Sh!_ susurró en mi oreja.

¡QUÉ ME SOLTARA DE UNA VEZ!

_ Sh, cállate, Alice!_ volvió a susurrar.

El hecho de que nombrara mi nombre me hizo dudar, y el hombre misterioso aprovecho mi vacilación para llevarme a un pasaje cercano, mucho más estrecho, casi tanto como un callejón.

_ ¡Suéltame!_ le grité. Logré soltarme y me alejé unos pasos del tipo. Por la poca luz no pude ver mucho, aunque no fue necesario verlo para saber que debía defenderme, así que comencé a golpearlo con mi bolso_ ÁNDATE, IMBÉCIL, ESTÚPIDO….

_ Ah_ se quejaba, tratando de agarrar mis manos_ no soy…

_ ¡QUÉ TE CREE…

Otra mano agarró mi espalda y eso hizo que la adrenalina recorriera todo mi cuerpo. Sentí una sensación inexplicable dentro de mí… los recuerdos, el miedo, la emoción… ¡BASTA!

Vomité y caí de espaldas al suelo.

_ ¿Alice?

Escuché voces alrededor, pero no pude reconocerlas bien. Mi garganta estaba seca, mi espalda adolorida, y… ¡los delincuentes!

Me recompuse de inmediato, abriendo los ojos y arrojando a un lado a un sujeto que estaba junto a mí.

_ ¿Dónde estoy?_ exigí, un poco mareada por los movimientos rápidos y bruscos que hice.

_ En el mismo lugar_ respondió uno_ hace menos de cinco minutos te desmayaste… ¿estás bien?

"¿Desmayarme?" Oh, no, eso a veces me ocurría cuando estaba bajo mucha presión. Claro que hace tiempo que no me sucedía. No pude evitar pensar en lo que Dana me había explicado de los infiltrados: fuerza mental. "No puedes tener tan poca resistencia a momentos difíciles, Alice".

Volví a concentrarme en los sujetos, aunque esta vez caí en la cuenta de algo: esa voz que me había hablado… esa voz yo ya la había escuchado antes. Miré al hombre para confirmar mis sospechas y… era…

_ ¡Emmett!_ me lancé a sus brazos.

_ Nos costó encontrarte_ dijo, acariciando mi cabello. Yo no sabía por qué me caían lágrimas de los ojos_ ¿puedes explicarnos qué carajo era lo que planeabas?

"Ups, aquí viene el reto".

_ Espera… _ me sequé las lágrimas y me separé de él, ya que recordé que había un tipo más antes de desmayarme_ ¿dónde está… _ y observé a otro hombre, de cabello largo y ondulado, polera sin mangas, patilla mal cuidada y aspecto desaliñado_ ¿quién eres?

_ Perdona si te asusté_ se me acercó y me tendió su mano_ soy Isaac Méndez…

_ Trabaja en mi brigada.

_ Sí, un placer.

Le estreché la mano y me sentí bastante más aliviada, es decir, ambos eran policías.

_ ¿Cómo me encontraron?_ pregunté.

_ Eso es justamente de lo que quiero hablar_ dijo más seriamente el comisario_ ¿sabías que te hemos estado llamando durante todo el día?

_ ¿En serio?_ me hice la sorprendida.

_ Sí, y no fue nada agradable… se supone que me esperarías en el funeral una vez que llegaras_ se puso de pie y me ayudó a hacerlo yo también_ ¿dónde estuviste?

No pude borrar la sonrisa, primero por el alivio, y segundo por el recuerdo de Dana y sus instrucciones sobre ser infiltrada. "Espero que esté bien".

_ Es que… _ traté de sonar sincera_ en el bus conocí a una persona que me ofreció ayuda_ me frunció el ceño, aunque lo ignoré_ no le pude decir que no, así que me fui con ella.

_ ¿Sabes lo peligroso que fue eso?

De pronto sentí el dolor de mi brazo herido y di gracias por tener mi abrigo puesto, de lo contrario la venda estaría a la vista y el reto sería aún mayor.

_ Es verdad_ agregó Isaac_ pudo haber sido cualquier depravado.

_ Tengo buen ojo para la gente_ ni yo me lo creí_ no me habría ido con ella si no me hubiera dado buena espina.

_ Aquí no se trata de eso, Alice, tú tienes una misión, hiciste un compromiso con la PDI_ "bla, bla, bla"_ esto no es algo que nos beneficie a nosotros, es algo para que no te lleven a la cárcel.

_ ¿Y qué crees que estaba haciendo?_ le dije_ estaba buscando al violador_ resopló y rodeó sus ojos_ además, tú lo haces para ver a tu familia, así que no vengas con eso de que es para ayudarme.

_ Es cierto que es una de las cosas que me motivan, no lo voy a negar, pero lo habría hecho de todas formas en otra región del país, no es sólo por eso. Además, no he podido ir a verlos, porque a la muy graciosa se le ocurre andar de paseo por la ciudad, ¿no?

_ Es verdad_ dijo también Isaac_ fuimos a todas partes a buscarte, nos cansamos de preguntar por ti.

_ Así que llamé a Edward para que localizara tu celular_ "qué tomatín más hocicón"_ y me dio la dirección de inmediato cuando lo encendiste.

_ Por eso te llamamos recién, para verificar que fueras tú.

¿Y era necesario el show del secuestro? Es decir, hubiese bastado sólo con preguntar mi nombre.

_ Pues para la otra no se hagan los delincuentes, me llevé un buen susto.

_ Bueno, así sientes lo mismo que yo, porque de verdad pensé que te había pasado algo malo… ah, y no se te ocurra volver a apagar el celular, ¿sí?

_ Oh, vamos_ le di un empujoncito en el hombro_ no vas a negar que fue divertido que me llamaras tanto y no contestara.

Y al final sonrió, incluso hasta me chasconeó.

Pero el momento de relajo no duró mucho, ya que unas voces nos distrajeron; unas voces que se acercaban en masa y riendo tontamente. ¡ERAN LOS PANDILLEROS! Seguramente nos habían seguido.

_ ¿Qué quieres?_ los enfrentó Emmett, corriéndome hacia atrás. Isaac tuvo que evitar que me adelantara.

Uno de los jóvenes pandilleros se puso al frente, señalándose así como el líder, y habló alto y haciendo movimientos con sus manos muy propios de un borracho.

_ A ver, loquito_ dijo el delincuente, modulando muy mal, y mirando a varios lugares a la vez_ salpica o te vamo´a cototearte.

Estos tipos definitivamente no venían de los barrios más prestigiosos de la región; eran unos delincuentes por donde se les mirara.

Vi cómo Isaac alistaba su pistola disimuladamente y me puse nerviosa ante el hecho de que Emmett se acercara tanto al adolescente.

_ Mira, cómo te llames, si piensas que les tenemos miedo, no es así, podríamos derrotarlos incluso con las manos atadas.

Los tipos rieron ante el desafío, aunque yo no le encontré gracia al comentario del detective, es decir, ¿para qué hacerse los muy valientes? Les superaban demasiado en número.

_ Salgan antes de que los hagamos pedazos_ les amenazó Isaac.

Mi cuerpo estaba inmóvil, pero eso no significaba que mi mente también. Yo trataba de pensar en algo que nos pudiera ayudar, en algún plan para escapar, pues las probabilidades de que Emmett y Isaac le ganaran a ese grupo de jóvenes eran muy pocas, por mucho que supieran pelear y eso.

Pero no se me ocurría nada, así que decidí poner atención a la conversación de los líderes.

_ Los dejamos… si nos entregan a la flaca_ y el líder malo me apuntó a mí.

_ Aquí nadie está sellando un trato.

_ Entonces…

_ ¡ENTONCES SE VAN DE AQUÍ!_ Isaac los apuntó con la pistola, al igual que Emmett, quien la sacó de su pantalón con una rapidez impresionante.

Pero eso no hizo que los pandilleros se molestaran, pues al estar borrachos no tomaban en serio la situación.

_ ¡VÁLLANSE!

La amenaza de mi jefe provocó risas entre los jóvenes, hasta que uno de ellos se acercó a Emmett con algo en su mano… NOOO!

Comenzó la pelea. El muchacho logró zafarle el arma al detective y ambos se fueron golpeando, aunque claro, Emmett debía de tener cuidado para que el cuchillo no lo dañara.

Isaac tampoco se atrevió a disparar, así que guardó la pistola, y se unió a la batalla.

"¿Qué hago?"_ me cuestioné. El grupo de pandilleros trataba de encrucijar a mis compañeros, pero éstos sabían defenderse bastante bien, así que la pelea estaba más o menos pareja. ¿Sería necesario que yo me metiera? ¿El jefe me retaría si me quedaba parada sin hacer nada? Probablemente no. Así que, para desobedecer una posible orden suya, cerré mi puño y corrí a ayudar a mis compañeros.

"Uno para todos y todos para uno".

Al principio se sorprendieron- Emmett se horrorizó- pero luego no mostraron resistencia en golpearme.

Le planté un puño en el rostro a un gordo moreno… le quité un tipo de encima a Isaac, que luego se enojó conmigo y me botó a un costado… me levanté y pateé lo primero que encontré… hay, no, le di a Emmett… ¿por qué tendría que haber tan poca luz?... y recibí un golpe que me tumbó al suelo. Las mujeres definitivamente no nacimos para pelear.

Me hice a un lado para descansar. Era increíble lo mucho que uno se agitaba con las peleas, es decir, mi corazón estaba muy alterado; mi respiración estaba entrecortada; y la nariz me palpitaba como el corazón, pues al parecer hasta me chorreaba sangre. "Genial"- pensé con sarcasmo.

Vi que uno de los delincuentes lucía un brillante cuchillo plateado, a la vez que los demás sostenían a los detectives. NOOO… ¡los iban a matar!

No lo dudé ni un momento y me levanté del piso, dispuesta a entrometerme de nuevo, aunque eso significara ser asesinada también.

Sin embargo, antes de que cualquier otra cosa sucediera, un grito me distrajo.

_ ¡AQUÍ VOOYYYYY!

Llegó un auto negro y varias personas bajaron corriendo de él, incluyendo a quien gritó, con sus puños al aire y rostros agresivos. Se abalanzaron de inmediato sobre los pandilleros.

¿Quiénes eran?- me pregunté, un poco confundida por la situación. Había un chico de cabello negro y corto, que golpeaba con energía y no tenía miedo en abalanzarse contra ninguno, ni siquiera sobre los que tenían cuchillos. El otro desconocido era pelirrojo y de contextura gruesa, que sobrepasaba en peso y estatura sin problemas a todos los adolescentes. Vi que varios trataban de tumbarlo.

Soltaron a los detectives y la pelea volvió a ser pareja. Si no fuera porque me dolía la cabeza, me metería de nuevo a la batalla.

También había dos nuevos más, un tipo rubio y alto, y una pelirroja de melena suelta, alborotada y rojiza… ¿era Victoria?

_ AAAA!_ gritó el chico loco antes de tirarse a la espalda del jefe de los malos_ ¡MUERE, MALDITO!

Emmett pareció motivarse, y sin ningún problema, noqueó a dos de los malvados, mientras que el pelirrojo con el rubio se unían para poder pelear de forma complementada.

Así, poco a poco fueron cayendo los delincuentes.

_ Son unos bebés_ opinó Victoria, escupiendo al lado de donde estaban los chicos derrotados e inconscientes.

_ ¡Chicos!_ Emmett saludó con un abraso a la pelirroja_ ¿cómo supieron que…

_ Fue mi instinto_ explicó el loco energético.

_ Es verdad_ la voz del colorín era más grave_ nos convenció de que tal vez necesitara nuestra ayuda.

_ Edward nos dijo que andaba por la ciudad rondando, y como era tarde, entonces preferimos rondar también.

_ A ver, a ver_ me acerqué a ellos y les llamé la atención_ ¿alguien tendría la amabilidad de explicarme qué sucede?

Emmett dejó a Victoria y me fue presentando a los desconocidos.

_ Él es Charls Weasley_ me señaló al pelirrojo.

_ Dime Charlie.

_ Él es Harry Potter…

_ Harry "arma mortal" Potter_ puntualizó el loco flacucho del súper instinto.

_ Él es Carlisle Morales…

_ Hola_ el rubio sonreía de oreja a oreja.

_ Y yo soy Victoria_ se presentó ella misma_ parece que ya nos hemos visto.

_ Sí, un par de veces.

_ Bueno_ volvió a hablar el jefe_ ellos son los miembros de mi brigada policial, los mejores detectives que puedes encontrar.

Así que éstos eran los que formaban la famosa Brigada Investigadora del Crimen Organizado, la más importante según varios. La verdad es que me imaginaba unos policías un poco más… rudos.

Como algunos de los pandilleros comenzaron a dar indicios de despertar luego, decidimos dejarlos abandonados en el lugar e irnos hacia otra parte. Así que subimos al auto negro que había sido estacionado cerca del pasaje.

_ Peleas bien_ le comenté a Victoria, mientras el auto partía.

_ ¿La Vicky?, sh, pelea mejor que los hombres_ opinó Isaac. De nuevo vino a mi mente la imagen de Dana con sus llaves chinas.

_ No mejor que yo_ Harry arma mortal por poco no hace un movimiento de karate no ser porque Charlie lo detiene.

_ Una chica tiene que saber defenderse_ dijo la colorina_ en especial dentro de una institución machista como ésta.

Carlisle comenzó un tema sobre el feminismo y yo aproveché para observar a través de la ventana.

"Hoy estoy con suerte"_ me dije en mi interior. Si bien no había podido hallar al criminal, sí que habían sucedido cosas buenas. Primero, Dana me buscaba para aconsejarme y luego me enseñaba a ser una mejor infiltrada; segundo, la señora Eva resultaba ser muy amable y me llenaba de dulces ricos por varias horas; y tercero, aparecía la brigada de Emmett justo para salvarnos.

"Espero que esa suerte no cambie".

Nos fuimos alejando de Sindempart hacia un territorio que se me hizo desconocido por completo. Bajábamos hacia la Herradura, pero no se me ocurría a dónde podríamos dirigirnos.

_ ¿A dónde vamos?_ pregunté, ya sin soportar la curiosidad.

_ A mi casa_ respondió Emmett.

_ ¡QUÉ!_ exclamamos Carlisle y yo al mismo tiempo.

_ Sí, Rosalie nos va a recibir sin problemas. Además, a esta hora no hay muchos lugares dónde hospedar.

No supe si sentirme alegre o triste, pues… no me atraía mucho conocer a la familia del comisario, no por ser mala onda, sino porque… yo quería acabar la misión lo antes posible, y una visita como esta seguramente retrasaría los planes.

_ ¿Y por qué tú no quieres ir?_ cuestioné al rubio, al notar su carita afligida.

_ Es que Rosalie es mi hermana…

_ Y una bruja_ agregó Isaac.

_ Es verdad_ concordó Carlisle.

"Valla día"_ pensé. Había iniciado la mañana en la casa de un desconocido, y terminaría la noche en la casa de otros desconocidos.

Al menos hoy podría dormir calientita en una cama que no fuera de la PDI; porque ni que pensara Emmett que yo iba a conformarme con un simple sillón, no señor. Si me iba a recibir en su casa, que entonces fuera un buen recibimiento.


	4. LA FAMILIA DEL JEFE

LA FAMILIA DEL JEFE

Cuando desperté en el hospital, al primero que vi fue al comisario Cullen.

_ ¿Cómo te sientes?_ me preguntó con delicadeza.

La mayor parte de mi cuerpo se encontraba sedado, por lo que apenas pude mover la boca, el resto del cuerpo no lo sentía.

_ ¿Dónde estoy?

_ Te recogí de la calle… ¿no recuerdas nada de eso?

Mi memoria era frágil, y sobre todo en ese tiempo, cuando habían pasado sólo unas horas de que…

_ Estabas drogada_ me ayudó a recordar_ los doctores no tienen muy buenos resultados sobre ti… sufriste una sobredosis.

¿Y cómo no, si me había fumado todo lo que había encontrado, hasta las hojas de los árboles?

_ Tranquila, ¿sí?_ intentó consolarme, aunque no supe por qué; yo no estaba melancólica_ hay muchos jóvenes que salen de las drogas, y tu familia está aquí para apoyarte.

Mi familia nunca me iba a apoyar, y menos luego de todo lo sucedido. Evité el momento de verlos lo más que pude, incluso fingiendo desmayos para no recibir visitas. Pero verlos era una de esas cosas inevitables en la vida, que suceden aunque uno más se esfuerce por que no lo hagan.

Así que, un día martes, los encontré en mi habitación, luego de que la enfermera se llevara el almuerzo, de pie junto a mi camilla. Yo recordaba perfectamente sus rostros, la furiosa de mi padre y la enojada de mi madre, aunque en realidad ella era mi madrastra, pues mamá había muerto hace varios años.

_ Te portaste muy mal, Constanza_ fue lo primero que dijo papá, con su mirada penetrante en mí_ ¿así que sufriste una sobredosis?_ negó tres veces con su cabeza_ eso no estuvo bien, Constanza, nada de bien.

Emmett me había hecho tantas ilusiones sobre que mis padres me ayudaría, que por muy estúpida, creí que de verdad lo harían. Pero no, su intención no era esa.

_ Mira, puta de mierda_ susurró el hombre, muy cerca de mí y agarrándome el pelo_ unos policías nos llenaron de preguntas… ¿a qué juegas? ¿Quieres vengarte, es eso?_ su esposa vigilaba la puerta para que nadie entrara_ ¿les contaste algo?

Sí, pude haberles contado un montón de cosas, y este caballero ahora estaría perfectamente tras las rejas, y tal vez hasta con cadena perpetua. Pero esos secretos yo jamás los iba a rebelar, ya sea por el miedo, la vergüenza o la culpa.

_ No, lo juro_ respondí con desesperación.

_ Más te vale_ me jaló más fuerte el cabello_ porque no me cuesta nada matarte a ti también.

Esa pequeña conversación fue la última que tuve con mis padres y quedó impregnada en mi memoria desde entonces. No les informé nada a los policías, a pesar de que Emmett sí sospechaba de que papá no era un hombre muy decente.

Por eso yo no iba a regresar a mi casa, con esa familia, porque regresar significaría hundirme en un infierno peor que las drogas; sería recordar todos los días lo que más me dolía en el corazón, aquello de lo que yo quería escapar. Primero me suicidaría antes que ser parte de la familia Brandon otra vez.

La casa de Emmett no parecía una mansión, pero tampoco era pequeña. Por la oscuridad de la madrugada, no se podían distinguir bien los colores de las murallas, así que deduje que eran más o menos de tono azul claro.

_ Por favor, no hagan mucho ruido_ nos pidió el dueño de casa, mientras entrábamos por la reja del antejardín.

_ Descuida_ dijo Harry_ discreción es mi segundo nombre_ algo me decía que eso era todo lo contrario.

_ ¿Están durmiendo?_ preguntó Vicky.

_ Deberían.

Eso se podía deducir claramente, pues las luces estaban apagadas y no se escuchaba ruido alguno dentro de la casa.

¿Cómo sería su familia? Yo sabía que su mujer era rubia y hermosa, y su hijo menor muy parecido al padre. Pero… ¿y los demás? Estaban Isabella y Rosa, y me inquietaban un poco sus reacciones, no porque me pudieran echar de la casa, sino porque me molestaba mucho que la gente me mirara feo, en especial los adolescentes. Nunca me había llevado bien con los chicos de mi edad.

Emmett abrió la puerta y luego entramos con cuidado. Sentí todavía el dolor de mi nariz herida- al menos ya no sangraba- aunque Charlie estaba más dañado aún, con un moretón muy feo en la mejilla.

La sala de estar era amplia, con tres sillones, una lámpara de pie, la mesa de centro, y el televisor encima de un mueble. No vi el comedor por ninguna parte.

_ ¿Prendemos las luces?

_ No, no_ Emmett impidió que Carlisle diera la luz_ mejor nos acomodamos sin encender nada, no quiero que nadie despierte.

_ Ah, no_ se negó el rubio y encendió la lámpara_ yo no voy a estar chocando con las cosas.

Pero el jefe la apagó de inmediato.

_ No vamos a despertar a tu hermana.

_ Yo concuerdo con Carlisle_ opinó Isaac_ creo que deberíamos sacar unos sandwichitos también.

_ Y una piscola…

_ y pongamos música reggaetón a todo chancho!

_ Sh_ calló el jefe a Harry_ paren de molestar, o me voy a enojar de verdad.

_ ¿Entonces para qué nos invitas a tu casa?_ dije yo.

_ Tú no te metas.

_ ¡QUIÉN ANDA AHÍ!

Nos quedamos quietos debido a la sorpresa. Una voz femenina nos acababa de hablar amenazadoramente.

_ ¿Bella?_ preguntó el jefe.

_ ¿Cómo saben mi nombre?_ la figura oscura apareció desde la escalera, sujetando un palo largo con sus manos_ pregunté cómo es que saben mi nombre.

_ A ver, niñita_ Carlisle se le acercó_ creo que aquí hay un error…

Pero la muchacha lo golpeó con el palo, haciéndolo retroceder.

_ ¡NO SE ME ACERQUEN!_ parecía histérica_ ¡QUIETOS!

_ Pero mi niña…

_ ¡CÁLLENSE, O ME VOY A VER OBLIGADA A LLAMAR A SÚPER POLLO!

_ ¿Quién es súper pollo?_ yo me preguntaba lo mismo.

_ Bella, por favor, deja el show y…

_ ¡SÚPER POLLOOOOOO!

Repentinamente se escuchó el sonido de una gallina: CUA- CUA. ¿No era un pollo la cuestión?

Por alguna extraña razón, me imaginaba encontrar a algo que asustara, tal vez a un individuo musculoso y armado, o por último una gallina de verdad que tuviera súper poderes. Sin embargo no fue así. De la escalera bajó un joven alto, de cuerpo musculoso, y que si se veía ridículo a oscuras, no quería ni pensar cómo se veía a toda luz, pues llevaba puesto un disfraz ridículo de gallina. ¿Por qué carajo el nombre de pollo?

_ ¡CUA- CUAAA!

Al parecer todos estábamos impresionados, porque ninguno reaccionó, y Harry cayó al suelo cuando el recién llegado se le tiró encima.

_ ¡Bella, enciende la luz y…

_ ¡CÁLLATE!_ le pegó con el palo al jefe, es decir a su padre. Esta chica se estaba metiendo en problemas.

_ ¡AYUDAAAA…

Acudimos al pedido de Harry y yo con Charlie tratamos de quitarle de encima a la gallina, pero éste se movía de una forma tan exagerada y alborotada que nos era imposible hacerlo. "¿De dónde consiguieron a este especimen?".

_ ¡FUERA- DE- MI- CASA!_ la muchacha armada alternó cada palabra con un golpe a su padre, quien no se defendía. Yo ya le habría dado unos buenos cornetes.

_ ¡QUÉ PASA… _ se encendió la luz_ AQUÍ!

Una mujer en bata nos pilló en plena acción, a mí y a Charlie agarrando de las patas al "gallinaman", mientras que Bella, vestida son un pijama de conejitos, sostenía el palo sobre la cabeza de su padre. Todos nos quedamos inmóviles al observar a la recién llegada, que parecía no creer la situación, o quizás los jarros que se habían roto por el forcejeo.

_ ¿Mi amor?_ el comisario le quitó el arma a su hija y luego fue a abrasar a su mujer, quien debía de ser Rosalie, por su cabellera rubia y larga.

_ ¿Papá?_ ahora Bella se horrorizó.

_ NO TE DEJES ENGAÑAR, BELLA_ le gritó la gallina que sosteníamos_ SON DELINCUENTES!

Lo amenacé con un florero cercano para que callara.

_ ¿Emmett?_ Rosalie sonrió y lo estrechó con fuerza. No sabía por qué, pero no me gustó mucho la escena_ ¿qué hacen aquí?

Los enamorados se separaron, aunque sin dejar de mirarse con amor. ¿Acaso no podían disimularlo un poco? Es decir, ya me estaban dando ganas de vomitar.

_ Necesito que mi brigada se quede aquí esta noche_ le dijo su esposo_ al menos hoy… ¿puedo?_ puso cara de buenito.

Vi cómo Victoria miraba hacia otra parte, evitando la escenita de amor. Yo la entendía, al fin y al cabo, a nadie le gustaba ver a su enamorado con otra, por mucho que esa otra fuera su esposa. Rosalie era bastante hermosa, incluso más de lo que aparecía en su foto.

_ Está bien_ cedió la mujer_ pero me explicas, ¿sí?

_ Todo lo que quieras.

_ ¡PAPIII!_ Bella, con su pelo muy enredado, lo abrasó con fuerza por el torso.

_ Claro, ahora me abrasas, ¿no?

_ De verdad, lo siento, pero creímos que eran delincuentes…

_ Ah, sí_ el jefe miró donde la gallina_ ¿qué hacías en el cuarto de mi hija, Jacob?

_ Eh… _ lo soltamos para que contestara.

_ ¿Estaba en tu cuarto?_ cuestionó con el ceño fruncido Rosalie a su hija.

_ Es que… _ Bella se vio algo complicada_ él no es Jacob, es Súper Pollo.

Carlisle contenía la risa, mientras que Isaac mostraba una expresión de desagradado. Al parecer no le gustaba mucho la casa.

_ A ver, Jacob_ el jefe, sin soltarse de su hija, se acercó al chico disfrazado_ ¿tus padres saben que estás aquí?

_ ¡Súper Pollo no tiene padres, él… ah, ah_ Emmett lo había tomado de la oreja_ ya, tío, ya, no tiene por qué usar la violencia.

_ Y tú no tienes por qué meterte en el cuarto de mi ha a estas horas.

_ Está bien, está bien_ el jefe lo soltó_ sólo quería ayudar, acabar con el crimen.

_ Sal de acá_ le ordenó Rosalie, muy poco simpática.

_ Espere, debo verificar que los delincuentes…

_ ¡FUERA!

Y ante ese grito de la dueña de casa, Jacob no protestó, aunque ganas no debieron de faltarle, porque la miró furioso.

_ Te quiero mucho_ le dijo Bella a su padre, luego de que la gallina se fuera.

_ Sí, igual te vas a ir castigada.

_ ¿Emmett?_ lo llamó Victoria.

_ ¿Ah?

_ ¿Dónde dormimos?

_ Sí, po, socio_ habló Isaac_ se supone que vinimos a eso, ¿no?

_ Y yo también vine a comer algo, así que, si me disculpan…

_ ¡Carlisle!_ la rubia recién ahora se percató de la presencia de su hermano.

_ Hermanita_ le fue a dar un beso en la mejilla_ ¿cómo estás?

_ Bien, ¿cómo estás tú?, mi madre me contó que ya no vives en la casa.

Charlie soltó una sira burlona.

_ Eh, sí… es una larga historia.

_ Que básicamente de resume en mujeres baratas y alcohol_ agregó Isaac.

_ Tú llevaste mujeres, no yo_ se defendió el rubio_ pero como la bruja de mamá no me creyó, me echó de casa.

_ Eres un mal agradecido_ lo reprendió su hermana_ mis padres te han mantenido todo este tiempo, no puedes pagarles llevando mujerzuelas a la casa.

_ No fue así_ Carlisle hablaba muy sonriente_ eran unas amigas y Isaac las invitó sólo a tomar tecito.

_ Bueno, es problema tuyo, pero no quiero que después me estés pidiendo ayuda_ Rosalie miró a su marido_ ¿van a dormir en el living?

_ Sí_ respondió él_ no falta mucho para la hora de despertarnos, así que sólo será un descanso.

_ Para ustedes será un descanso, porque lo que es yo, no trabajo sin dormir mis diez horas diarias_ concluyó patudamente Carlisle, acomodándose en el sillón más grande.

_ Yo duermo donde sea_ dijo Harry_ hasta en la mesa de centro.

_ ¿Puedo dormir contigo, papito?

_ No, no_ Emmett se despegó de su hija_ me pegaste al menos unas veinte veces, así que a tu cuarto, ahora.

La muchacha de pijama de conejito rezongó y luego partió a la escalera, no sin antes despedirse con un beso de sus padres.

_ ¿Tienen hielo?_ preguntó Charlie, sentándose en el sillón y sobándose la herida en su mejilla.

_ Saquen lo que quieran_ dijo Rosalie_ hay hielo en el refrigerador.

_ Gracias_ y el pelirrojo partió a buscar un poco.

_ ¿Me vas a explicar?

_ Sí_ le contestó el jefe a su mujer_ vamos a la pieza_ la tomó en brazos, alardeando de sus musculosos bíceps.

_ No vallan al segundo piso_ nos aclaró la rubia_ ahí duermen los niños y no quiero que despierten.

_ ¡A su orden, capitana!_ Harry imitó el saludo de un militar.

El jefe apagó la luz de la lámpara y se llevó a su mujer hacia el dormitorio matrimonial, el cual quedaba al fondo de un largo pasillo en el primer piso.

_ ¡Cuidadooo!_ el flacucho "arma mortal" se lanzó sobre el relajado Carlisle. Hasta a mí me dolió.

_ ¡Imbécil!

_ Hay, Carlisle, Harry no pesa nada, hasta una mosca hace más daño…

Dejé de prestarle atención a lo que decía Victoria, pues vi que la puerta del cuarto del fondo había quedado abierta y… ¿qué más le iba a hacer? la curiosidad era uno de mis mayores defectos, y ahora me ganaba, además, sabía que no iba a poder dormir sin saciarla antes. Así que aproveché que los demás se entretenían con Harry y me escabullí silenciosamente por el pasillo, hasta que llegué a mi destino.

¿Por qué tienes que meterte en todo?_ me cuestionó mi consciencia. Esa era una cualidad de Constanza y que, al parecer, también había heredado Alice. La curiosidad me había llevado a vivir experiencias nada de agradables, incluso algunas en las cuales mi vida había corrido peligro. Pero, claro, nada malo podía ocurrir de espiar a mi jefe.

Me senté en el suelo y observé con cuidado a través del espacio abierto que había entre la puerta y el marco, que tampoco era muy amplio. Por suerte me permitía ver la cama matrimonial, en donde el comisario se encontraba sobre su mujer, ambos conversando al parecer, con sus manos unidas. Agudicé el oído para escuchar…

_ Me hubiera avisado_ le dijo su mujer, mientras el otro besaba su mejilla.

_ Es que tuve problemas, de verdad, pensaba venir a verte apenas llegara el bus.

_ ¿Qué clase de problemas?

_ Alice_ sentí un poco de vergüenza porque me nombrara_ tengo una nueva infiltrada_ ¿nueva? Eso significaba que tenía otro.

_ Sí, me di cuenta de que tienes otra compañera… espera, ¿es una infiltrada?

_ O sea, no realmente, la PDI le está dando la oportunidad de que colabore a cambio de perdonarle unos delitos que cometió.

_ ¿Se puede hacer eso?

_ No lo sé, pero Gutiérrez aceptó_ escuché otros besos, aunque no vi bien si fueron en la boca o en la mejilla.

_ ¿No es peligroso? Digo, los infiltrados se preparan por años.

_ No le dimos una gran misión tampoco. Es algo sencillo, para que se asuste un rato_ "ja, ja".

_ ¿Y qué clase de crímenes cometió?

Estuve a punto de entrar para evitar que Emmett revelara algo acerca de mi vida privada, pero por suerte no respondió nada que me perjudicara.

_ Es una adolescente_ dijo_ no ha querido revelar nada de su familia, pero tengo la impresión de que algo oculta, su conducta siempre tiende a llamar la atención.

_ Bueno, todos guardamos secretos, ¿no?, por ejemplo, tú ocultas a tu infiltrado.

_ Y tú ocultas los secretos que te hacen ver cada vez más hermosa_ "Cuaj", se dieron más besitos_ te amo mucho.

_ Yo también_ ahora sus voces eran más susurros_ pensé que no vendrías en un buen rato.

_ Lo siento… es que el jefe que tiene muy ocupado, y con lo que pasó hace un mes, no he podido hacer nada que no sea cuidar a Alice_ ¿me estaba echando la culpa?

_ ¿Ves? Deberías dejarme comprar un apartamento en Santiago, así nos veríamos más seguido.

_ Va a ser lo mismo, hay días en que ni siquiera tengo tiempo para salir de la comisaría.

_ Pero al menos estaríamos más cerca.

_ Sería peor, no podría pensar en nada que no fuera estar junto a ti.

Le eché otra ojeada y observé que continuaban uno encima del otro, aunque ahora él le acariciaba el rostro.

_ ¿Cómo está Patito?_ cambió de tema Emmett_ me gustaría verlo.

_ Ahora duerme con Rosa… deberías verla, está fascinada con su hermanito, casi no me deja estar con él.

_ Le explicaste que no es un peluche, ¿cierto?

_ No, si eso se lo tuve que explicar a Bella, la muy loca ya pensaba hacer tonteras con él.

_ Eso me recuerda que tengo que patearle el trasero a Jacob cuando lo vea de nuevo.

Un ruido del living llamó mi atención- Isaac de tiró un ruidoso peo que causó risas entre los chicos- pero después volví a fijarme en la pareja.

_ ¿Cuánto te vas a quedar?_ preguntó ella.

_ No nos preocupemos por eso_ besó suavemente el cuello de ella_ ¿por qué mejor no…

_ Entonces no va a ser mucho tiempo.

Permanecieron mirándose un rato sin decir nada. ¿Así que a ella sí le molestaba que su esposo viajara tanto? Esto no me olía bien, porque la distancia siempre lograba separar a las parejas, faltaba con que apareciera un tercero y… "adiós, amor de toda la vida".

Pero ninguno dijo nada más y comenzaron a besarse con ternura, hasta que el momento se hizo más pasional. ¿Pensaban tener relaciones ahora mismo?

"Cuaj, cuaj, cuaj".

Cerré la puerta lo más despacio que pude, para asegurarles la privacidad correspondiente, y para mi sorpresa logré hacerlo sin emitir ruido alguno. Así que los dejé tranquilos, mientras me devolvía al living. Allí encontré a Carlisle tirado y durmiendo en el sofá, a Vicky roncando junto a Isaac, a la vez que Harry era el único durmiendo en el suelo, porque hasta Charlie se había acomodado en un sillón. Ese de Harry era bien especial.

Tomé asiento en un lado despejado del sillón, con la intención de descansar un rato… pero…

Por razones incomprensibles, no me podía quitar de la cabeza la imagen de Emmett. No era que pensara en él, sino que mi mente se encontraba pendiente de lo que ocurría en la habitación del fondo. ¿De verdad iban a tener relaciones?

"No seas envidiosa, Alice"_ me dijo una voz interna.

Yo no estaba envidiosa, y si fuera así… ¿de qué? ¿De ellos? Cuaj, es decir, tener relaciones no estaba para nada entre mis prioridades, y menos, entre mis hobbies favoritos; ¿de él?, ni que mi deseo fuera acostarme con la rubia; ¿de ella?

¿En qué estoy pensando?_ me reclamé; o sea, Emmett era mi jefe, no había razón alguna ni motivo para que yo sintiera envidia o… celos.

"Está bien"_ pensé_ Rosalie tenía suerte. Su esposo era un gran hombre, caballero, comprometido, que me había salvado ya unas cinco veces en la vida; que me chasconeaba el cabello con cariño; que me había regalado chocolate; que… espera, esto no se trataba sobre mí, ni sobre lo que yo podría sentir sobre el jefe. Él era justamente eso, mi jefe, nada más.

Lo que pasaba era que me daba quizás algo de envidia verlos tan enamorados, no porque yo pudiera interesarme por el jefe, sino porque ellos sí tenían razones para existir. Cada uno se acompañaba incondicionalmente, con ese amor que todos hemos fantaseado y que ellos sin dudas habían logrado. ¿Por qué yo no podía conseguir algo así?

Mi mayor experiencia sentimental con un hombre fue… en realidad ninguna. Todos mis amores habían sido platónicos y los hombre que había conocido habían resultado ser sólo pasteles. Quizás el único que valdría la pena sería Emmett, pero… ¿qué tonteras estoy pensando?

"Mejor me duermo"_ y cerré los ojos para lograrlo.

_ Una niña como tú es muy especial, Constanza.

Yo estaba sentada en una banca del parque, sin hacer nada particular, mientras un caballero me hablaba enfrente, vestido con ropa casual y fijándose absolutamente en mí. Mi cuerpo estaba tenso e incómodo, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué.

_ Ayer te portaste muy mal, Cony…

Yo observaba a la chica que se lanzaba en el resfalín, riendo divertida y con las manos alzadas. ¿Por qué yo no podría encontrarme ahí con ella?

_ ¡CONSTANZA!_ me llamó la atención, furioso_ ¡deja de ser una buena para nada y comienza a comportarte como una chica inteligente!

La voz dura del hombre me aterraba. Y la chica del resfalín continuaba divirtiéndose.

_ Mira, pendeja_ el tipo rudo me agarró bruscamente el mentón_ no quiero ser el malo de la película, ¿sí?, pero si vuelves a hablar con extraños, te vas a ver metida en serios problemas… ¿entendiste?

Yo no podía desviar la mirada de la chica jugando.

_ ¡¿ME OÍSTE?!_ gritó, apretando mi mandíbula.

_ Me duele_ me quejé.

_ ¿Te duele?_ sonrió como si encontrara graciosa la situación_ pues a mí me duele no poder confiar en ti_ me soltó y yo aproveché para sobarme el mentón adolorido_ no debiste mencionarle las hiervas a los vecinos… no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a ellos.

_ ¿Y por qué no?

Se quedó sin responder, aunque no borró su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que me ponía la piel de gallina.

_ ¡Mira, papi_ la otra chica lo llamó_ mira, me estoy cayendooo!

La chica se dejó caer y cayó al suelo muerta de la risa. Pero el hombre la agarró del pelo para levantarla y comenzó a golpearla brutalmente con el pie.

¡BASTA!

La niña se quejaba y sangraba por los golpes, de la nariz, de la cabeza, de la boca… ¿por qué mi cuerpo no se podía mover?

"Quiero ayudarla, salvarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde".

¡SUÉLTALA!_ quise gritar con todas mis fuerzas, sin embargo mi voz no salía; mis manos parecían atadas con cuerdas invisibles a la banca.

¿Cómo nadie acudía a ayudarla? ¿Acaso estaban ciegos? Una mujer paseaba a su perro; otra pareja se besaba apasionadamente tirada en el pasto; ¡ninguno se fijaba en el monstruo que yo tenía enfrente!

"Vamos_ me motivé_ de una forma se debe poder escapar de esta banquita".

Pero algo me llamó la atención- mis manos eran muy pequeñas; mis uñas estaban pintadas de color rosa; mis piernas eran muy delgadas y huesudas… mi cabello era largo como antes, negro y brillante. Esto no podía ser la realidad; esto no podía estar ocurriendo. Pero si no estaba ocurriendo de verdad, ¿por qué yo quería ayudar a la niña, por qué mi corazón sentía tanto miedo?

Comencé a angustiarme, primero por no poder moverme, y luego porque los gritos de la niña empezaron a desesperarme.

_ ¡AYÚDAME, CONY!_ me pedía.

¿Qué podía hacer yo? El caballero era mucho más fuerte, alto e inteligente que yo, terminaría matándome a mí también, las dos seríamos sus víctimas, entre las tantas que ya tenía. "Qué ganas de levantarme y sacarla de ahí, abrasarla y consolarla", pero… ¡NO LA PODÍA AYUDAR!

Quise correr y salir de ahí de una vez, y para eso las piernas me funcionaron; para eso sí pude levantarme de la banca; para eso sí dejé de sentirme impotente.

¡LA DEJASTE, CONSTANZA, LA DEJASTE ABANDONADA!

¡NOOO!

Traté de regresar, de volver a ayudar a la chica, pero los pies no se detenían, mi cuerpo no podía dejar de correr. ¡DETENTE, ELLA TE NECESITA!

¡TENGO QUE AYUDARLA, TENGO QUE SALVARLA! Mis pies se dirigían hacia la nada, hacia un destino oscuro y sin sentido. ¡REGRESA, CONSTANZA BRANDON, REGRESA!

¡AH, DEJA DE CORRER!

¡PARA, DETENTE, ESTÚPIDA, NO LA PUEDES ABANDONAR, ELLA NO LO HABRÍA HECHO!

"No puedo_ me quejé con rabia_ no puedo ayudarla".

¡PERO SI LA VAN A MATAR!

"¡No puedo hacer nada!"

¡CLARO QUE PUEDES!

"¡Cómo!"

¡MÁTALO!

"¡No soy una asesina!"

¡ENTONCES ÉL LA VA A MATAR A ELLA!

"¡Pero si es su hija!"

¡LA VA A MATAR, LA VA A MATAR!

"¡No!"

¡SÍ, Y POR TU CULPA!

"¡No!"

¡ERES UNA COBARDE, UNA MALDITA COBARDE!

"¡No!"

¡LA MATÓ POR TU CULPA!

"¡No!"

¡POR TU CULPA!

_ ¡NOOOO!_ grité con fuerza al despertar.


	5. DESPUÉS DE LA PESADILLA

**DESPUÉS DE LA PESADILLA**

Sentí de inmediato mi corazón palpitando súbitamente contra mi pecho y mis ojos parpadeando sin control. La respiración entre cortada no me dejaba pensar.

Había sido una pesadilla; de esas que hace tiempo no tenía; de esas que me atormentaban tiempo atrás; cuando mis noches parecían el infierno en persona.

_ ¿Estás bien?

Noté que todos alrededor me observaban y recién pude tomar consciencia de dónde me encontraba. Yo estaba sentada en el sofá, respirando agitadamente, con Emmett a mi lado, mientras el resto me observaba con preocupación. Rosalie sostenía una panera en sus manos, Victoria traía un vaso con agua, a la vez que los demás se encontraban sentados en el living. ¿Qué cara tendría yo para que todos, incluso Harry, se mostraran tan preocupados por mí?

_ Eh… _ tragué saliva para sacar más fuerte la voz. Sentí mis manos temblorosas y un gran impulso por llorar. Pero no, yo no iba a mostrar debilidad_ creo que… creo que tuve una pesadilla.

_ Nos dimos cuenta_ dijo Carlisle.

_ Toma_ acepté el vaso de Vicky_ debes de tener calor.

Era cierto, pues noté el sudor en mi frente y el agua helada ayudó a refrescarme. "Ya despertaste- me recordé- no hay necesidad de pensar en lo ocurrido".

_ Gritabas en sueños_ habló Emmett, con un tono cauteloso_ ¿a quién estaban matando?

_ ¿Qué dije?_ quise saber, de pronto asustada. No me hacía ninguna gracia que ellos se enteraran de mis problemas.

_ Que iban a matar a alguien_ agregó Charlie_ parecías desesperada.

Me esforcé por embozar una sonrisa. Lucir preocupada o mal no me ayudaba en lo más mínimo, así que al sonreírles relajé un poco el ambiente, y a mí misma también.

_ En realidad no recuerdo nada_ mentí_ a lo mejor… no, no sé, lo siento.

"No pienses en eso, Alice, no vale la pena recordarlo", lo que había pasado no fue mi culpa.

_ Bueno, todos tenemos pesadillas de vez en cuando, ¿no?_ le quitó importancia Carlisle_ ¿vamos a desayunar?

Yo no sabía si lo hicieron para no incomodarme, o porque de verdad creían que era una exageración seguir interrogándome, pero los chicos fueron afuera, al patio, en donde pude divisar la mesa del comedor, en la terraza, donde se hallaba el desayuno.

Sin embargo, Emmett permaneció a mi lado, sin siquiera dejar de observarme. ¿No tenía a nadie más que molestar?

_ ¿Qué?_ inquirí, en tono agrio y algo agresivo.

_ ¿Quieres hablar?

_ No_ mi voz fue clara y cortante. Volví a tomar agua.

_ No soy tonto, nadie tiene pesadillas así porque sí, y tú no lograbas despertar, pedías ayuda.

_ No quiero hablar del tema, ¿sí?, no es nada importante_ evité mirarlo a los ojos.

Por un momento creí que se iría, pero no, su brazo rodeó mi espalda y me obligó a estrechar su pecho contra mi mejilla. Traté de alejarlo, pero… me sentí tan cómoda entre su brazo, o tal vez era el hecho de que necesitaba con urgencia algo que me consolara. ¿Por qué este hombre siempre terminaba ayudándome?

_ Estoy con un poquito de estrés_ le dije de mejor ánimo_ la misión me tiene medio paranoica.

_ Pero si recién comenzaste ayer, y más encima te la pasaste todo el día holgazaneando.

_ Bueno… _ me encogí de hombros_ cada quien con su vida, ¿no?

Sonrió e, inesperadamente, besó mi frente con ternura. Era la primera vez que sus labios tocaban alguna parte de mi cuerpo y… la verdad es que no me molestaba para nada.

_ ¡Emmett!_ lo llamó su mujer. Me dio rabia que nos interrumpiera, aunque, claro, ella tenía todo el derecho, al fin y al cabo, era su esposa.

_ ¿Mejor?_ me preguntó el grandote.

No sabía por qué, pero todo parecía menos malo a su lado. Era un buen calmante para mis repentinos ataques de desesperación.

Como asentí con la cabeza, se levantó del sillón y luego me ayudó a mí a hacerlo. Después ambos nos fuimos a la mesa, en donde ya estaban todos sentados, Harry y Carlisle peleando por un pan con queso, mientras una niñita de cabello rubio con Isabella no dejaban de mirarme con curiosidad. ¿Acaso yo no tenía derecho a tener una pesadilla?

Pero antes de unirme a ellos decidí mejor ir a limpiarme la cara y así tener un buen aspecto, por lo que solté al detective, y fui directo al baño, sin prestar atención a lo que pudieran estar hablando de mí.

El baño de la casa se encontraba junto al cuarto matrimonial, así que no tuve que caminar mucho para llegar a él. Sentí un breve deseo de observar cómo había quedado la pieza de Emmett luego de una posible noche de pasión… pero eso no me incumbía en lo más mínimo, así que sólo me limité a ir al baño. Además, a esta hora, Rosalie ya habría limpiado el desorden.

Para mi desgracia, en el baño había un inmenso espejo pegado a la pared, casi imposible de esquivar. "Detesto los espejos". Cerré los ojos antes de entrar y toqué las cosas para encontrar la llave del agua, lo cual no supuso nada fácil.

Al fin di con la llave y la abrí luego para mojarme y limpiar mi rostro del sudor. ¿Qué aspecto tendría yo? ¿Asustada? ¿Triste? ¿Enojada? ¿Traumatizada?

Quise mirar al frente y ver mi reflejo en el espejo. Pero yo ya no tenía el pelo fucsia y verme en esas condiciones no haría las cosas más fáciles. Acababa de tener una pesadilla que empeoraría de hacerlo.

Cuando regresé al comedor de la terraza, los encontré riendo por el loco de Harry que imitaba a los pandilleros en la pelea.

_… Y la Vicky le pegó en todas las bolas.

_ Nadie lo hace mejor que yo_ alardeó la pelirroja.

Traté de sentarme sin llamar la atención, para evitar que cortaran la conversación, pero lamentablemente no logré hacerlo y se callaron inmediatamente al verme.

_ Estoy bien_ les aseguré, un poco harta de tanta cuática_ no me voy a desmayar ni nada.

Emmett me sonrió. No pude negar que se veía lindo sonriendo.

_ Yo una vez tuve una pesadilla_ todos miramos a Harry por su comentario.

_ ¿Ah, sí?_ dijo Victoria.

_ Sí, soñé que mi ex suegra me besaba el trasero_ tanto Carlisle como Charlie se mostraron asqueados_ fue horrible, no la podía despegar de mí.

Me gustó la intervención de Harry, pues sirvió para que olvidaran el asunto de mi pesadilla, y después nos encontramos conversando sobre temas cotidianos e irrelevantes, como el shampoo preferido de Carlisle- era todo un metrosexual-, o que Rosalie se dedicaba a cuidar niños en una guardería; o que Victoria odiaba a los niños; o que Harry había pololeado con una china a quien ni siquiera comprendía; o que Rosa bailaba ballet; y un montón de cosas más.

Pero Rosalie debía trabajar, así que dejó a Patricio, un bebé adorable a simple vista, con su padre y luego partió a la guardería. La verdad es que me apiadaba un poco de ella, pues si bien me gustaban los niños, no me imaginaba cuidándolos horas y horas.

_ ¿Qué hacemos ahora, jefe?_ preguntó Carlisle, sacando una cerveza del refrigerador, mientras Rosa intentaba llamar la atención de su padre para que la tomara en brazos al igual que su hermanito.

_ Pues hagan algo útil, como por ejemplo, inspeccionar en las calles, o hacer aseo en la casa.

_ Sh_ se quejó Isaac_ creo que la infiltrada es la que viene a trabaja, y la dueña de casa la que hace aseo.

Era cierto, yo debía de encontrarme buscando al violador lo más luego posible.

_ Me voy_ avisé de pronto. Me miraron sorprendidos.

_ ¿Por qué no te quedas un rato más?_ sugirió Emmett, con su hijito durmiendo en brazos.

_ Se supone que tengo una misión_ le recordé.

_ ¿Cómo Tom Cruise?_ preguntó Bella.

No supe si me tomaba el pelo o lo decía en serio.

_ Sí, mi niña, como Tom Cruise.

_ Ah, entonces ¿puedo acompañarte?... por fiii.

Miré a Emmett. ¿Era seguro que esta chica fuera conmigo? Después de lo de anoche, no me daba mucha confianza.

_ Bella podría enseñarte el lugar.

_ Sí_ contestó su hija, muy entusiasmada_ conozco todas las calles de esta región.

¿Qué más daba? El violador saldría seguramente de noche, así que me quedaban unas buenas horas todavía para no hacer nada. Acepté la propuesta de Isabella y luego ambas abandonamos la casa, mientras el sol fue calentando nuestras caras.

_ Así que eres la infiltrada de mi padre_ comentó ella, cuando cruzábamos la primera esquina.

_ Ahá.

_ ¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?

Solté una risita, pues el tono de voz que usaba era bastante gracioso, como ingenuo, pero al mismo tiempo exagerado. Tenía un presentimiento de que me caería bien.

_ Significa que hago misiones especiales_ le expliqué, de forma general para no rebelarle nada ultra secreto_ ¿tú estudias?

_ No lo sé_ le fruncí el ceño_ se supone que sí, pero me pasan puro suspendiendo… la directora me tiene mala.

_ ¿Y por qué?

_ Porque es malvada, de verdad, se alimenta del sufrimiento de otros.

_ ¿De verdad?_ lo encontré un poco exagerado.

_ Sí, a Jacob lo encierra en su oficina por horas, y él todavía no me ha querido confesar lo que le hace.

Cruzamos hacia la otra calle.

_ Al menos pueden salir sin vigilancia.

_ ¿Tú no?

Le negué con la cabeza.

_ ¿Y por qué?

_ Porque estoy atrapada, o sirvo a la PDI o me entrego a prisión.

_ ¿Eres una delincuente?

_ Digamos que una delincuente de bajo perfil.

Escuchó atentamente mi relato sobre el último mes, y para mi agrado, se mostró de acuerdo en que los detectives eran unos abusadores de lo último, que se aprovechaban de su cargo para obligarme a ser una infiltrada.

_ Yo me escaparía_ opinó luego_ armaría un plan con Jacke y huiría lo más lejos posible.

_ Ganas no me faltan.

_ ¿Entonces qué esperas?, anda y arranca antes de que ya no puedas.

Lo que decía la muchacha de verdad me tentaba, al fin y al cabo, yo no pensaba someterme a los policías toda la vida, nunca tan perdedora. Pero ella no iba a entender mi situación, pues a ella no la estaban amenazando con cincuenta años de cárcel.

Para no entrar en más detalles, decidí cambiar el tema hacia uno que me interesaba bastante.

_ ¿Y tu papá?_ le pregunté sobre el jefe.

_ ¿Qué pasa con él?

_ Ah, no sé_ me encogí de hombros, pues no quería verme tan interesada_ ¿cómo fue que conoció a tu mamá?

No era que realmente me importara, pero en mi interior deseaba saber más sobre ese amoroso y encantador detective.

_ No cacho_ contestó_ parece que papá ya trabajaba en la PDI cuando la conoció… nunca les he preguntado mucho de su vida.

_ ¿Y cómo es su relación?_ no me iba a dar por vencida hasta sacarle algo relevante.

Se encogió de hombros antes de hablar.

_ Imagino que se quieres, ¿no?, todos los padres se quieren.

_ ¿Nunca han tenido problemas?

_ ¿Tú dices así como para divorciarse? _ le asentí con la cabeza_ no que yo sepa, siempre los he visto felices.

Su respuesta me extrañó, pues no coincidía con la versión de Eva. Según la señora, la pareja había experimentado una situación que los había unido más que nada, y yo me imaginaba que esa situación debía de ser un momento muy difícil. Pero Bella parecía no tener conocimiento de eso; a menos, claro, de que no quisiera contarme o de que ese momento hubiera ocurrido antes de que ella naciera.

_ ¿Y cómo estás con tu nuevo hermano?_ propuse sólo para conversar de algo.

_ Pues lo odio_ puso rostro molesto_ llora todas las noches, y como duerme en el cuarto de Rosa, que queda al lado del mío, escucho todo lo que hace.

_ Pero es una guagua, es normal que llore.

_ Me da lo mismo, por mí que se fuera de la casa. Y más encima_ continuó alegando_ como papá no estuvo en el parto, y el abuelo estaba enfermo ese día, ¿quién crees que tuvo que acompañar a mamá?... fue horrible, jamás voy a tener un hijo.

Yo concordaba con ella, pues mi intención era no quedar nunca embarazada. Esa era una responsabilidad demasiado grande.

_ Y Rosa me carga, es una maniática insoportable_ de pronto soltó una risita_ aunque a veces es gracioso, porque no le gusta que la ensucien, o que le tomen el pelo, o que le usen su cepillo de dientes, o que se sienten en su cama, o que le rompan sus libros… y cuando hago todo eso, se molesta mucho.

Al parecer, Rosa había salido a su madre, porque Emmett no era nada de maniático. La pequeña era rubia al igual que Rosalie, ambas de ojos azules, tez rosada, mejillas perfectamente coloradas, y serias la mayor parte del tiempo. Mientras que Isabella lucía más parecida a su padre. Puede que ahora Emmett fuera responsable, pero algo me decía que en la adolescencia no lo era para nada, sino todo lo contrario, irresponsable, desorganizado, improvisador, un sagitario de tomo y lomo.

_ Y… _ dijo tiempo después, cuando caminábamos cerca de la playa_ ¿qué tal la pesadilla?

Me sorprendió que sacara el tema, ya que hasta el momento nos habíamos limitado a hablar sobre su familia. No me agradó para nada volver a recordar el mal sueño de la noche.

_ Pues mal, es una pesadilla_ traté de usar el tono menos molesto posible.

_ Igual fue como fuerte_ dijo_ yo me desperté porque Victoria le mandó el medio grito a papá para que te despertara, y cuando bajé vi que te movían y te zamarreaban, pero no parabas de gritar que no, que tenían que regresar… ¿a dónde?

_ ¿Y qué se yo? Es un sueño, son sólo tonteras sin sentido.

_ La otra vez vi un programa sobre sueños_ parece que no me iba a dejar tranquila_ decían que las pesadillas son temores, del pasado, del presente o del futuro… ¿le temes a algo?

_ A muchas cosas, como todos, supongo.

_ Claro, claro_ hizo una breve pausa_ yo antes le tenía miedo a los pollo, soñaba con su canto y de verdad me pasé varios días sin dormir para no tener pesadilla con ellos… piolín era el monstruo más horripilante que pudiera ver_ yo no podía creer que le tuviera miedo a un animalito tan indefenso como un pollito_ pero Jacke me hizo enfrentar el miedo. Me llevó a una feria y compró todos los pollitos que encontró. Luego me encerró con ellos en mi cuarto.

_ ¿Y qué pasó?

_ Bueno, el primer día escapé por la ventana, pero después me di cuenta de que eran sólo pollos, unos minúsculos pollitos comparados conmigo, así que… perdí el miedo… lo que quiero decir es que sería bueno que asumieras lo que te asusta y luego lo enfrentaras.

Para hacer eso, yo tendría que regresar a casa y enfrentar a la familia que había arruinado mi vida. "No, gracias".

Pero a pesar de que me hizo sentir incómoda por un rato, al final Bella terminó por carme muy, pero muy bien, en especial luego de que mencionara a un individuo que yo ya conocía. Estábamos paseando en la tarde, luego de almorzar en un local barato, cuando comenzó a hablarme de sus historias.

_... Y llamé a Edward_ nombró al tomatín.

_ ¿Edward Mason, el que trabaja en la PDI?

_ Sí, ¿lo conoces?

_ Me lo encontré un par de veces_ le conté_ ¿y tú, cómo lo conoces?

_ Es mi pololo, de hace siete meses.

No pude contener la risa, pues me hacía mucha gracia el hecho de que una chica como Bella estuviera emparejada con el sabelotodo. No era por prejuiciosa ni nada, pero Isabella no parecía ningún cerebrito, al contrario, a veces hablaba incoherencias o le costaba asimilar la información, e imaginarmela con un tipo como Edward…

¿Cómo se habría fijado él en ella? Es decir, él no se veía muy humilde como para aceptar a una chica menos inteligente que él. ¿O lo hacía para sentirse superior?

De todas formas me pareció genial.

La misión era mi prioridad, así que, por muy simpática que me hubiera caído la hija del jefe, igual la debía dejar. Por lo que, una vez que comenzó a oscurecer, le abandoné en una esquina y, aferrada a mi bolsito, comencé a alejarme del lugar, hacia Sindempart nuevamente.

"Hoy lo tienes que encontrar"_ me propuse.

Si la misión se acababa hoy, yo tendría la oportunidad de librarme de los cargos en mi contra, o de escapar de los policías si es que éstos no cumplían con el trato. Como sea, cualquiera de las dos opciones era mejor que deberles favores a los detectives.

Mientras mis piernas se dirigían hacia el sector de Sindempart, traté de enfocar mi mente sólo en la misión y no pensar en el comisario Cullen. Pero me fue imposible. Conocer a su familia me había hecho sentir un montón de cosas: alegría por la simpática de Bella, agradecimiento por ser bien recibida, celos por…

¿Qué estarían haciendo ahora? Quizás él estaba con su mujer, ambos admirando al recién nacido… ¿Por qué yo no podía ser Rosalie? ¿Qué tenía ella que yo no? Es decir, está bien, era hermosa, eso no se podía negar, su cuerpo también parecía perfecto, pero… a lo mejor su carácter tenía defectos, no podía ser tan perfecta, nadie lo era, ¿no?

Inesperadamente llegué cerca de su casa, en La Herradura, y aproveché para echar una miradita.

_ ¿Qué hace una chica tan linda sola a estas horas en la calle?

Casi me da un infarto al escuchar tal voz masculina, y me retiré inmediatamente de la reja por la que planeaba entrar para voltearme a observar al sujeto.

_ Tranquila, no quise asustarte.

Al tipo yo lo conocía, en algún lado lo había visto… era rubio, de cabello corto, expresión varonil, rostro simpático…

_ ¿Te conozco?_ pregunté.

_ No lo sé_ su sonrisa era coqueta_ puede ser, ¿por qué no?

_ Es que me parece haberte visto.

_ A mí también_ se mostró dudoso_ ¿a lo mejor en un bar?

Yo ya había estado en tantos bares que la probabilidad de reconocerlo eran bastante pocas.

_ A ver, imagíname con pelo fucsia.

Eso lo hizo recordar, al mismo tiempo que yo.

_ Cormac, ¿cierto?

_ Constanza.

Sonreímos y nos abrasamos, como los antiguos amigos que éramos. ¿Quién diría que después de dos años sin vernos nos fuéramos a encontrar?

_ Qué alegría verte_ dijo al soltarme_ te ves distinta.

_ Tú sabes_ le guiñé el ojo_ para ocultarme de los policías.

_ Bien pensado, eres casi una profesional.

Este muchacho, que apenas debía de pasar los veinte años de edad, me había ayudado en mis peores años de vida en Santiago. Mi dinero había sido gastado en drogas, y unos delincuentes trataron de abusar de mí, cuando él apareció de la nada, con una pistola, y los ahuyentó. Me llevó a una casa segura, donde una amiga nos cuidó y nos dio alimento durante varias semanas. Yo estaba casi en los huesos en este tiempo, incluso más delgada que ahora, pesando casi treinta y cinco kilos. Las drogas no me ayudaban mucho a engordar.

Pero él no era un chico bueno ni nada, al menos para la sociedad. Cormac vagabundeaba desde los once años en las calles debido a que sus padres habían muerto en una balacera del barrio, y como él se negó a ir a un orfanato, entonces optó por la vida dura de las calles. Comenzó a vivir de la experiencia, a hacerse fuerte por sí solo, a no confiar en nadie, y a no aceptar ayuda de nadie. Me dio muchos consejos que me ayudaron a sobrevivir tiempo después en las calles de la gran capital, como por ejemplo: que nunca perdiera mi objetivo.

Ese fue siempre mi gran problema: el objetivo. Cuando, por diversas circunstancias, tuvimos que separarnos, mi vida volvió al hoyo de antes, al vacío sin sentido, y luego comencé de nuevo con la pesadilla.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?_ preguntó_ yo te hacía en Santiago.

_ La policía no me dejaba en paz_ no me podía arriesgar a contarle sobre mi nuevo trabajo, por mucho que lo conociera_ ¿Y tú? También pensé que estarías en Santiago.

_ Digamos que tengo un buen negocio_ no me interesaba saber más al respecto_ es genial volver a verte.

_ Sí, yo…

_ Cuidado_ agarró mi brazo y me jaló hacia detrás de un vehículo para ocultarnos.

_ ¿Qué sucede?_ no entendí su acción.

_ ¿Qué hace el comisario Cullen aquí?

Dirigí mi vista hacia donde él miraba y, efectivamente, Emmett salía de la casa, con su bebé en brazos, tomado de la mano con Rosalie, ambos muy sonrientes.

_ Es Cullen, ¿cierto?

_ Sí_ le afirmé, mientras la pareja se alejaba, iluminados por la luz del foco y las estrellas.

_ ¿Y qué hace aquí?

_ Su familia vive aquí_ le conté_ su mujer y sus hijos.

_ ¿Tiene mujer e… hijos?

Me extrañó lo confundido que parecía.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ quise saber.

_ Es que no sabía que tuviera familia_ ahora una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro_ y menos en otra región.

"Qué cara dura es Emmett"_ pensé. Es decir, este comisario prácticamente negaba a su familia. ¿Por qué? ¿Para tener mayor libertad con las chicas?

_ Bueno, no nos vamos a quedar mirando a ese imbécil toda la vida, ¿no?_ su postura se relajó_ te invito a cenar.

Cualquier otro día, le habría dicho que sí, encantada, incluso saltando de alegría. Pero yo ya me había propuesto una meta para hoy; ya me había propuesto encontrar al violador.

_ Lo siento_ le sonreí con lástima_ hice planes y no puedo fallar.

No encontré decepción en sus ojos, por suerte. Se me acercó un poco y me sonrió picaronamente.

_ Bueno, otro día entonces… vivimos en el mismo mundo, seguro que nos encontramos de nuevo.

_ Eso espero_ lo dije de verdad.

_ Había olvidado esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba.

Y yo había olvidado que este chico me hacía sonreír tan fácil. Me besó la mejilla, con lentitud, demorando casi tres segundos.

_ Nos vemos_ murmuró él_ a propósito_ se detuvo antes de partir_ te queda muy bien el nuevo look.

Y por primera vez no me molestó que me alagaran al respecto. Él no era un mentiroso, al menos no conmigo, así que si lo decía era porque era verdad.

"Qué pena"_ pensé con un largo suspiro. El año pasado yo lo había estado buscando por meses, y ahora se aparecía justo cuando no podía acompañarlo.

"Definitivamente tengo que encontrar luego al violador", antes de que Cormac abandonara la región y con eso se esfumaran las posibilidades de encontrarlo, porque en Santiago iba a ser casi imposible hacerlo.

Llegué a Sindempart sin que pasara mucho tiempo, a pesar de mis lentos pasos, y no dudé en introducirme nuevamente por los barrios oscuros. Mi celular estaba encendido en el caso de que necesitara ayuda de la brigada, claro que en vibrador para no llamar la atención de criminales.

La noche era un poco más fría que la anterior- agradecí llevar puesto el abrigo- pero no por eso me acobardé, al contrario, me encontraba más decidida que nunca.

Emmett en casa, antes de salir con Bella, me había hablado un poco sobre la descripción del violador: alto, cabello negro, un tajo en la mejilla y dos dedos menos en la mano derecha. No era difícil de reconocer, sobre todo por el tajo.

No observé nada de pandillas o malhechores, sólo perros callejeros como en la noche de ayer.

Crucé una calle de la Avenida el Sauce, y avancé sin mirar pasaje alguno, a pesar de que eso ayudaría a mi brigada en caso de que quisieran encontrarme. ¿Por qué me costaba tanto seguir las órdenes?

_ ¡AAAAAHH!_ se escuchó el grito de una chica.

No me acobardé ni sentí miedo, sino que supe de inmediato que esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando. Pero no iba a contactarme con el jefe hasta verificar que se tratara de lo que yo sospechaba, así que busqué el origen del grito- de nuevo se escuchó otro- y me encontré rodeando un negocio de la esquina, donde una chica con su ropa rasgada, de melena negra, estaba siendo ultrajada por un hombre grande, patilludo… con un tajo que lucía en su mejilla… era él.

Sentí la adrenalina recorriendo mi cuerpo por completo, y ya era demasiado tarde para retroceder. Así que agarré una piedra, se la lancé para llamar su atención… y cuando me miró…

Su sonrisa…

Sus ojos…

Su cabello…

"No puede ser"

Luego deseé que esto fuera una pesadilla para poder despertar después.


	6. EL VIOLADOR

El violador

Los doctores tuvieron que enfrentarse a un verdadero infierno cuando logré recuperarme. Mis padres no habían vuelto a aparecer, y con eso supe que me había quedado sola de nuevo, sin ningún apoyo, sin nadie que me quisiera. Así que el hospital se convirtió en mi nueva sala de experimentos.

La primera vez que intenté suicidarme fue el día siguiente después de que mis padres me dejaran sola. La enfermera a mi cargo, una mujer de amable sonrisa, pero a la cual yo en ese tiempo odiaba, olvidó un frasco de pastillas en mi cuarto, que debían de ser para otro paciente, y me tragué todo su contenido. Estuve más o menos una semana en coma profundo.

Cuando desperté, algo desilusionada por el intento fallido, Emmett estaba ahí, para sermonearme, aunque en verdad no le presté ninguna atención, al contrario, en lo primero que pensé al abrir los ojos fue en cómo quitarme la vida realmente. Al parecer el cerebro no me funcionaba bien, al fin y al cabo, todavía no se recuperaba de tantos meses y meses de drogas.

Más encima, como para castigarme, me avisaron de que el juez había solicitado mi presencia en el tribunal, para discutir el tema de los cargos. Por lo que tuve otra excusa para quitarme la vida, incluso se lo pedí a los doctores, pero, claro, estos no cedieron.

Durante los cuatro meses que duró mi recuperación, no hubo día ni noche tranquila, pues siempre me las ingeniaba para que pasara algo. Así que los especialistas se pasaban la mitad de su tiempo, o más, pendientes de mis acciones. Ya en el último tiempo, una enfermera no se despegaba de mi cama, hasta dormía vigilándome. Claro que igual les terminé ganando, cuando la dormí con somníferos y después me escapé hacia la calle. ¿Y quién habrá sido el encargado de devolverme? El insoportable de Emmett, ¿quién más?

_ A ver, Constanza_ me dijo Emmett esa vez, cuando me colocó a la fuerza de regreso a la camilla. La enfermera no hacía más que quejarse. El detective trataba de hacer el asunto lo más serio posible, pero yo lo ignoraba, pues estaba pendiente de encontrar luego una forma de escapar, ya que ese era el último día en el edificio, y eso significaba que al otro día me llevarían a juicio_ no sé cuál es tu problema_ continuó hablando_ pero siento que hay algo que no nos has dicho.

_ No es de tu incumbencia.

_ Pues vas a tener que decirle eso a la jueza, porque van a querer explicaciones.

_ Se lo voy a decir_ dije casi como un reto_ si es que llego al juicio.

Suspiró, perdiendo la paciencia, aunque de todas formas se hallaba tranquillo.

_ Mira, Constanza_ trató de tomar mi mano, pero no lo dejé_ sé que puede sonar raro, y quizás poco creíble, pero me gustaría ayudarte_ solté una risa sarcástica.

_ Gracias a ti estoy acá, ¿para qué ayudarme más?

_ Por favor, no te burles.

_ Pero si eres mi salvador_ usé un tono irónico_ si me iban a mandar a un juez, entonces debiste dejarme morir en la calle.

_ Todo tiene una solución, Constanza, y tú también, sólo tienes que poner de tu parte.

_ ¿Y qué tengo que hacer? ¿Chuparles el pico a los prefectos de la PDI?_ abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, pero yo continué hablando para que no me reprendiera_ ya me dijeron que al menos me darán treinta años de cárcel, ¿para qué voy a hacer algo?

_ Te equivocas, con los cargos que tienes en tu contra, son cincuenta años los que te van a dar, así que yo que tú, pensaría en aceptar la oferta.

_ ¿Y qué oferta se supone que es esa?

_ Pues… tú sabes que soy detective de la PDI, uno de los más influyentes, y me gustaría hacer un trato contigo.

_ Yo no hago trato con policías, siempre terminan engañándote.

_ No se trata de ningún engaño, sólo me gustaría que trabajaras conmigo.

_ ¿Trabajar de… detective?_ era una de las cosas más insólitas que había oído en mi vida_ eso no se puede.

_ En realidad nadie ha dicho si se puede o no, tendría que hablarlo con mi jefe.

_ Pero no estoy capacitada, se supone que hay un entrenamiento y eso, ¿no?

_ Sí, y esta sería una excepción… trabajas para nosotros un tiempo y reducimos los cargos en tu contra.

_ ¿Reducir?_ ¿acaso creía que yo era tonta?_ ah, no, po, o me liberan de todos los cargos o no hago ninguna cuestión.

_ No tienes derecho a exigir nada, si no quiero, no te ayudo.

_ Pues no me ayudes, no te necesito, puedo encontrar una forma de suicidarme antes de que llegue el juicio.

Y ante tal amenaza, el policía se vio forzado a aceptar las exigencias, debido a su espíritu bondadoso que le impedía ser la causa del suicidio de una muchacha.

¿Qué habría sido de mí si este hombre no se hubiese interesado en ayudarme?

Sentí una punzada en mi frente, casi insoportable. En mi cabeza comenzó a surgir la pregunta… ¿dónde estoy?

Fui abriendo los ojos poco a poco, sintiendo el cuerpo pesado y las piernas adoloridas… ¿por qué me ardía tanto la nariz?

Pero era inútil abrir los ojos, pues todo se encontraba a oscuras alrededor, no se podía ver absolutamente nada.

Traté de recordar lo último que sucedió, en la calle detrás del negocio… a lo mejor yo me había equivocado, y el hombre no era quién había pensado… tal vez no era el hombre que tantas veces había atacado mis pesadillas.

Antes de perder la consciencia en ese lugar, intenté llamar al jefe para avisarle sobre el violador, pero éste actuó rápidamente, destruyó el móvil y… ¿me golpeó con su puño?, sí, eso me había dejado inconsciente, además de la nariz herida.

Ahora… ¿dónde diablos me encontraba? Mis muñecas estaban atadas, al igual que los tobillos.

Comencé a desesperarme.

_ ¡AYUDAA!

_ ¿Hay alguien más?_ era la voz de otra chica, probablemente la que encontré detrás del negocio.

_ Sí_ respondí, un poco aliviada al saber que no me encontraba sola_ ¿sabes dónde estamos?

_ No_ su voz era muy angustiada_ el tipo se fue hace unos minutos, pero dijo volver pronto… pensé que estaba sola.

_ Pues hay que hacer algo_ le dije. Forcejeé para soltarme, pero era inútil_ ¿dónde estamos?_ repetí.

_ También quisiera saberlo, me da miedo estar a oscuras… ¿tienes los ojos vendados?

_ No, ¿tú sí?

_ SÍ_ su voz casi tiritaba del miedo_ me los cubrió antes de que nos entrara a la casa.

Entonces estábamos en su casa, y eso significaba… que probablemente estábamos en su habitación. ¿Me encontraría en su cama?

_ Tengo miedo_ dijo a punto de llorar_ tengo miedo.

_ Eso no sirve de nada ahora, tenemos que pensar en algo para salir de acá.

"Si por último pudiéramos ver algo".

_ ¿Oíste eso?

Mi compañera tenía razón: unos pasos sonaban desde afuera, y el portazo me indicó que el tipo había llegado a la casa. "No te desesperes, Alice, no te desesperes". Lo más importante era mantener la calma, como bien me lo había indicado antes Dana.

_ Por favor_ le susurré para que no nos oyeran_ no le des en el gusto, por último hagámosle pasar rabia.

_ Nos va a matar, nos va a matar.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar un poco de luz, pero no sirvió de mucho ya que se volvió a cerrar.

Era imposible no aterrarse. Ambas estábamos a oscuras, encerradas junto a un violador psicópata…

_ No nos haga daño_ suplicó la chica_ por favor, tengo un hijo… AAAHH…

No pude ver por qué gritó, pero debía de tener relación con el depravado.

"Que no me hiciera nada, que no me hiciera nada".

Escuché los sollozos de ella, mientras que mi cabeza se cuestionaba la forma de escapar de esta situación.

_ Es curiosa la vida_ habló el hombre, con una voz que yo conocía perfectamente, casi de memoria_ se supone que tendría sólo una víctima, y resulta… _ algo me fue rozando la pierna… ¿Qué ahora estaba desnuda? ¿Y mi ropa?_ resulta que tengo dos… ¿con quién comienzo?

"Con ella"_ quise decir, pero el nudo en la garganta me lo impedía. ¡QUIERO SALIR DE ACÁ!

Su mano áspera y enorme fue hacia mi muslo y luego lo abandonó para encender la luz.

_ Bienvenidas… a una noche de pacer.

Ambas estábamos sumamente horrorizadas, amarradas a los extremos de una cama, con cadenas y vestidas sólo con un calzón y sostén. Pero sin dudas lo que más me atemorizaba era la cámara de enfrente, lista para filmar, si es que ya no lo estaba haciendo. Este violador nos iba a hacer sufrir, nos iba a violar hasta que ya no quedara nada de nuestros cuerpos.

Yo lo conocía y sabía que no tenía escrúpulo alguno a la hora de dañar a los otros. La gran pregunta era si él me reconocía a mí.

_ A ver… _ el tipo se acercó a la otra, sonriendo maliciosamente_ ¿cómo te llamas, querida?_ le fue acariciando la mejilla.

_ Ma-aaa-aa-riaa-a…

_ Mariana_ concluyó él, para ahorrarle la molestia a ella_ un placer, Mariana_ y le pasó la lengua por su cuello.

"Oh, no", no quise mirar. No sabía qué era peor, si ser ultrajada, o ser testigo de violación. ¿Cuándo vendría Emmett a rescatarme? Yo quería verlo luego, pero lamentablemente casi no existía posibilidad de que me encontrara, pues el celular… el celular ya no funcionaba.

_ ¿Y tú?

De pronto me lo encontré al lado mío, con su camisa arremangada, su patilla mal cuidada, y esos ojos…

_ No tengo nombre_ mi respuesta lo hizo reír.

Se sentó con las piernas abiertas sobre mi cadera y pude sentir el bulto de su pene. Su cuerpo pesaba como una vaca, al menos para mí.

_ Veo que tienes carácter_ su mano rozó mi brazo, hasta llegar a mi mejilla_ ¿no te asusto?

Pensé en lo que había dicho Dana y consideré la opción de dejarme humillar. Pero luego caí en la cuenta de que hacer tiempo en este caso no valdría la pena, porque de todas formas Emmett no me encontraría. Así que decidí no darle en el gusto al enfermo.

Traté de decirle que no, pero la voz de nuevo no me salió. Mi pecho estaba demasiado oprimido como para dejarme hablar. Así que sólo le negué con la cabeza.

_ Entonces comenzaremos contigo.

Me sorprendió lo que hizo a continuación, pues se levantó de mi cuerpo y procedió a soltar mis cadenas. ¿Qué me iba a hacer?

Me colocó en medio de las dos camas y luego fue a encender la cámara. Me quedé quieta, con los brazos pegados a los costados y mis piernas tiritando levemente. Yo no quería sufrir, si me iba a violar, si me iba a matar, que lo hiciera de una vez, no hacía falta que agregara un poco de juego sádico.

_ Listo_ le cámara estaba encendida_ entonces_ comenzó a caminar hacia mí_ ¿no tenías nombre?

_ M-m_ volví a negar con la cabeza.

_ ¿Segura?

_ AAAH_ me había jalado del cabello, casi botándome al suelo.

_ ¿Tienes nombre?

_ NOO!_ grité.

Soltó risas mientras me dejaba el pelo tranquilo. Fue rodeando mi cuerpo a paso lento.

_ ¿Sabes qué es eso?_ apuntó la cámara_ eso es el testigo de lo bien que la vamos a pasar hoy… de tu último día de vida… ¿quieres decir algo especial?

No contesté ni le miré. Sus ojos me daban miedo, su rostro me provocaba náusea, sus cuerpo me hacía desesperarme… ¡Emmett ven a salvarme!

_ ¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales?_ se detuvo enfrente mío, sin dejar la sonrisa y acariciando mi mejilla_ ¿o eres virgen?

Dana me había explicado que a los violadores como este tipo les gustaba humillar y dominar a sus víctimas, por lo que mentirle con que yo era virgen sólo me haría más indefensa, y en consecuencia, más apetecible. Así que decidí decir la verdad.

_ No soy virgen_ afirmé, increíblemente insegura a pesar de que era cierto.

_ Pero apuesto a que no has estado con un buen hombre_ me aferró a su cuerpo y su mano derecha se posicionó fuertemente de mi muslo_ ¿quieres saber lo que es estar con un hombre de verdad?

No dije nada y esperé el terrible momento, mientras su boca casi devoraba mi cuello. "Qué asco, qué asco, qué asco".

Sin embargo… se detuvo.

_ ¿Qué te pasa?_ preguntó, dejando la sonrisa.

_ ¿Por qué?

_ ¿Por qué no peleas?

Y comprendí a lo que se refería: los violadores disfrutaban con la desesperación de sus víctimas, y al yo no estar mostrando resistencia, no estaba disfrutando para nada.

_ ¿No vas a pelear?_ insistió.

_ ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

Se enojó sin dudas, pues me tomó con sus brazos y me lanzó a la cama con fuerza.

_ Mira, puta estúpida_ se puso sobre mí_ vas a gritar quieras o no, ¿oíste?

_ No tengo por qué hacerlo.

Su mano fue hacia mi entrepierna y… "No, no, sólo ignóralo".

_ ¿Te duele?_ fue apretando mi vagina con más fuerza.

_ No_ apenas se escuchó. Esto era mil veces más desagradable que cuando me lo había hecho Dana.

_ ¿Y esto?_ ahora su mano subió hacia mis senos y comenzó a manosearlos bruscamente_ ¿vas a gritar?

No, yo no iba a gritar; no le iba a dar en el gusto.

Sus labios se posaron sobre los míos y procedió a introducir su lengua dentro de mi boca. Lo dejé, al fin y al cabo lo que él deseaba era resistencia.

_ Espera_ se detuvo y de pronto me miró con sospecha_ a ti te conozco_ no pude creer que me reconociera_ eres la putita de Constanza Brandon, ¿no?

Se puso de pie mientras soltaba fuertes risas. Mariana continuaba muy horrorizada.

_ Las cosas de la vida_ dijo, divertido y tomando un cuchillo sobre el mueble_ pensé que no te volvería a ver.

_ No soy la que usted dice.

_ Nunca te ha quedado bien mentir, Constanza_ se me acercó de nuevo_ ¿de vuelta con tu papito?

_ Usted no es mi padre_ su mano jugueteaba con el cuchillo.

_ Claro que no_ rió de nuevo_ un padre no le hace a su hija lo que planeo hacer contigo.

"Ay, no, ¿por qué me tenía que reconocer?".

_ Por favor, ¿qué va a decir su hermano?

_ Mi hermano nunca te quiso_ su cuchillo se deslizó suavemente por mi abdomen_ ¿sabes que te ofreció en una de sus apuestas?_ volvió a reír_ creo que hasta la alfombra valía más para él que tú.

Yo ya sabía eso, así que no me afectó tanto.

_ Es una pena que no gané esa apuesta… tengo que admitir que siempre me interesaste más de lo normal… aunque, claro, después igual te me entregaste.

_ Yo no me entregué_ casi le grité de rabia.

_ ¿Ves?_ pareció fascinado_ te vas poniendo más obediente_ me jaló el cabello_ quizás le mande esta grabación a mi hermano_ el cuchillo se encontraba a unos pocos centímetros de mi mano, si tan sólo pudiera… _ apuesto a que me lo agradecería de por vida…

Listo, agarré el arma y aproveché su sorpresa para quitármelo de encima y moverme lejos de la cama. El imbécil no paraba de reír.

_ ¡Déjanos ir o… o te mato!

Rió más fuerte.

_ Por favor, Cony, no vas a matar a tu…

_ Usted no es nada mío_ le interrumpí_ ahora suéltanos.

_ No las voy a soltar, ¿y sabes por qué no?, porque no eres una amenaza, ¿crees que puedes hacerme algo con ese simple cuchillo?

_ Te puedo cortar el cuello.

_ Primero te agarro la cabeza y la parto en dos.

Era verdad, yo no podía arriesgarme a cometer un ataque tan de cerca, pues él me duplicaba en fuerza, altura… pero tampoco le podía atacar desde lejos, ¿lanzándole el cuchillo?, no, había demasiado margen de error.

_ ¿Ves?_ notó desesperación en mi rostro_ estás perdida.

Me hubiese gustado tranquilizar a Mariana y asegurarle que pronto llegaría la policía a rescatarla; asegurarle que yo no la abandonaría, pero callé para conservar el factor sorpresa. Me encontraba cerca de la puerta, así que… le lancé el cuchillo al violador, que aunque lo esquivó, pude contar con el tiempo suficiente para correr hacia la puerta.

_ No seas ridícula_ decía riendo_ no tienes escapatoria.

En el comedor y en la sala de estar todo estaba cerrado; los teléfonos tenían todos los cables cortados… ¿Por qué diablos le tiré el cuchillo?, me serviría ahora de arma.

Decidí ir a la cocina en busca de otro objeto filoso, sin embargo… ahí apareció el violador, sosteniendo el cuchillo que antes le había lanzado.

_ Sigues igual de tonta, Cony.

_ Y tú igual de enfermo y asqueroso.

_ Gracias.

Corrí en dirección a la ventana, agarré lo primero que encontré- una lámpara- y destruí el vidrio al estrellarlo.

_ ¡CONSTANZA!

Unos vidrios rasgaron mi piel al atravesar el ventanal, pero no me detuvieron para nada. Salí de casa y ni siquiera miré hacia atrás.

_ Regresa, puta maldita_ salió por la puerta, y casi me agarran antes de que yo saltara la reja_ ¡regresa!

Seguí derecho, sin mirar ni un momento hacia atrás, y corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia fuera del pasaje. Sólo necesitaba una cabina telefónica para contactarme con Emmett y así volver por Mariana.

Pero al final del pasillo, de sorpresa, un tipo de melena negra me agarró de la cintura, cortando mi carrera.

_ ¡SUÉLTAME!_ grité.

_ Sh_ sus brazos fuertes me impedían hacer algo para liberarme_ ¿de quién escapabas?

_ De mí_ el maldito del violador apareció de la oscuridad, con lo que no dudé en forcejear_ lo siento_ había llegado donde nosotros_ ¿te molesté, Mark?

_ En realidad hacía mi ronda matutina, no pensé que tú irías a tener problemas_ tenía un enorme bigote que me desagradaba. Era un maldito amigo de mi enemigo.

_ Bueno_ el tipo de patilla sonrió con modestia_ un poco de juego no le hace mal a nadie, ¿no?

Era el colmo. El tal Mark sabía lo que harían conmigo y de todas formas no me dejaba partir. Ambos eran unos grandísimos enfermos de la cabeza.

_ Cuida mejor a las muchachas_ le dijo Mark_ no vaya a ser que la policía la encuentre.

_ Oh, no, por favor, no me gustaría matar a un poli… de nuevo.

Ambos rieron.

El tema que sacó el nuevo hizo que se me ocurriera algo, quizás lo último que me podía ayudar, así que no dudé en ponerlo en práctica.

_ Yo conozco a un policía_ los dos me miraron sin comprender_ soy amiga de varios, no les va a gustar saber que me tienen aquí en contra de mi voluntad.

El violador rió casi a reventar, al igual que el otro, quien me entregó a su compañero.

_ Por favor_ comencé a gritar_ de verdad, Emmett Cullen es mi mejor amigo, y debe de estar buscándome, les prometo no decir nada si me dejas libre…

_ No menciones a ese imbécil_ se enojó quien me sostenía_ si hay alguien a quien odio es a Cullen.

_ ¿Conoces al detective Cullen?

_ Y a toda su brigada, Carlisle, Victoria, Edward_ bueno, el tomatín no era de la brigada, pero encontré necesario nombrarlo_ son unos peleadores mortales, no les conviene…

Pero me tapó la boca con su mano y ya no pude seguir hablando.

_ ¡Ey!_ le gritó Mark. Mi secuestrador se volteó a observarlo_ ¿cómo se llama la chica?

_ Constanza Brandon_ respondió.

Y después nos encaminamos de nuevo hacia la casa.

_ No sabes el error que cometiste_ murmuró en mi oído_ ahora no pienso violarte, no, voy a… voy a divertirme contigo de otra forma.

"Estoy perdida"_ pensé, y me resigné. No había forma de contactar a la brigada y menos a mi querido Emmett. ¿Por qué todo acabaría de esta manera?

El hombre me hizo entrar a la casa y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Sin embargo, no hizo nada que me acosara, al contrario, sólo me sentó y me amarró las muñecas a la silla, para después perderse en la cocina.

Escuché como removía cosas dentro de la cocina, tal vez en busca de cuchillos o algo para encender fuego.

Lo que más lástima me daba era no haber tenido la posibilidad de hablar con el comisario.

¿Qué le habría dicho? Tal vez lo siguiente:

"Emmett… mira, sé que en un comienzo te traté mal, y es que me caías mal, pero ahora todo ha cambiado y me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que me has ayudado, incluso más de lo que cualquier otra persona lo ha hecho, incluso sin siquiera conocerme. No sé si es porque imagino tonteras, porque estoy loca, o porque el destino simplemente me ha llevado hasta aquí, pero… creo que estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti".

Sí, yo lo amaba, y me molestaba el haberme dado cuenta recién ahora de eso. Quizás habían pasado apenas unas semanas desde nuestro primer encuentro, pero de todas formas me conquistó, con sus ojos tiernos, su hermosa y alegre sonrisa, sus brazos grandes y acogedores…

Quise verlo de nuevo, sentir su aroma, recibir su abraso, ser chasconeada por sus manos. "Te quiero conmigo, Emmett".

Pero él nunca iba a corresponder mis sentimientos, pues estaba casado y muy enamorado como para fijarse en una adolescente problemática y caprichosa como yo.

Mi vida no había valido la pena en nada y, sinceramente, me alegraba morir por fin. Eso era algo que se venía atrasando desde hace años, incluso con el mismo violador, así que mejor si todo acababa hoy, de esta manera nadie me observaba al morir.

¿Lloraría Emmett mi muerte? ¿Se habrá encariñado conmigo o sólo fui la excusa para venir a ver a su familia?

El malvado violador apareció desde la cocina con un fierro caliente en su mano.

_ Hola_ saludó sonriendo.

No había que ser muy inteligente para saber qué pensaba hacer con el fierro. Yo ya estaba tan resignada que, en realidad, me daba absolutamente lo mismo.

_ ¿Lista para el castigo?

Cerré los ojos y dejé que la muerte viniera a buscarme, sin resistirme, que me llevara lo más lejos posible. Pero ser veloz no era la intención de mi secuestrador, pues posó el fierro sobre mi muslo derecho.

_ AAAAH…

_ ¿Duele?

_ ¡NOOO!

Soporté de nuevo el dolor, mordiendo mi lengua incluso, para no gritar, pero…

_ AAAAH_ el dolor era insoportable.

Dejó el fierro a un lado. Traté de concentrarme de nuevo y respirar con normalidad, para pensar mejor. La pierna me ardía, y yo no me atrevía a abrir los ojos.

Sin embargo, el tipo me tomó de la nuca y me obligó a observar mi muslo herido, donde había dibujado con el fierro un nombre que no me costó divisar: Hans.

_ Así no olvidas a quién perteneces_ dijo.

Quise llorar, llorar a mares, y después morir, morir de una vez y por todas.

Pero algo nos distrajo, pues… ¿se había estacionado un auto?

_ ¿Qué es eso?_ se preguntó Hans, mientras avanzaba a la ventana a verificar las visitas.

¿Serían otros amigos de él? Tal vez Mark deseaba unirse a la diversión, al fin y al cabo éramos dos las secuestradas.

_ ¡Maldición!

Hans estaba horrorizado y molesto a la vez, con sus puños apretados, y no dudó en salir de la ventana e ir corriendo hacia el segundo piso. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

Sin embargo no avanzó mucho, ya que la puerta de entrada se abrió, se escucharon unos balazos que quebraron el vidrio de la ventana- al lado de la que yo ya había roto-, y luego varios detectives entraron a la casa.

_ ¡DETENTE!_ era Emmett… ¡Era Emmett!, que sostenía muy firme su pistola, mientras perseguía al delincuente.

Parecía un sueño, demasiado increíble para que fuera real.

_ ¿Estás bien?_ Charlie y Vicky comenzaron a desatarme de la silla.

Intenté sostenerme en pie una vez liberada, pero la pierna derecha me dolía tanto que me fue imposible.

_ Yo te cargo_ Charlie puso su brazo detrás de mi espalda y el otro bajo mis piernas, para luego sostenerme en el aire.

_ ¡CARLISLE, ISAAC, VICTORIA!_ llamó Emmett desde el segundo piso. ¿Se encontraría con Hans? ¿Le habría hecho algo malo?

Los detectives llamados fueron hacia arriba, mientras Harry se aseguraba de que nada extraño sucediera afuera.

_ ¿Te duele mucho?_ me preguntó Charlie, refiriéndose a mi pierna.

En realidad, con mi mente preocupada del estado de Emmett, no sentía tanto del dolor del muslo.

_ ¿Necesitará ayuda?_ escuché unos golpes en el segundo piso.

_ Tranquila, el jefe es un profesional_ se acercó a la mesa y me cubrió el cuerpo casi desnudo con el mantel. Un lindo gesto de su parte_ debes de tener frío.

_ Hay un tipo afuera_ avisó Harry. Sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez más. No nos convenía para nada que amigos de Hans se unieran a la batalla_ está mirando hacia acá.

_ ¿Qué tan lejos?_ quiso saber el pelirrojo.

_ Más o menos a diez metros… no lo veo armado.

_ A lo mejor es sólo un curioso.

_ Tiene bigote.

_ ¿Y qué quiere decir eso?_ no comprendió Charlie.

_ No me dan buena espina los bigotudos… mi ex suegra tenía bigote.

Reconocimos el grito de batalla de Victoria y con eso supimos que la situación arriba se estaba complicando. En tanto, no dejó de preocuparme el hecho de que el bigotudo podía ser perfectamente Mark, y éste, al ser amigo de Hans, podía llamar a otros para ayudar.

Unos minutos después pareció Emmett, bajando de la escalera, con Mariana inconsciente en sus brazos.

_ El tipo está sin conciencia y amarrado_ nos informó_ Vicky estaba muy inspirada.

Era de imaginar que la pelirroja peleara como una leona contra ese tipo de villanos, al fin y al cabo se trataba de defender la dignidad de las mujeres.

_ Hay que llevarlas al hospital_ le dijo a Charlie_ inmediatamente, ésta está muy herida, que los demás se queden cuidando aquí.

_ ¿Y si les pasa algo?

_ No va a pasar nada, Charlie, y por si acaso, llevo mi celular, así que sólo bastaría con una llamada. Vienen patrullas desde Santiago, así que es cosa de tiempo para que lleguen.

El pelirrojo asintió y ambos caminaron hacia afuera de la casa, con nosotras en sus brazos. Sentí curiosidad y ganas de saber qué había ocurrido con mi agresor, pero supuse que era mejor no preguntar nada.

Harry cerró la puerta una vez que salimos, aunque no lo encontré necesario considerando que dos grandes ventanales de la casa estaban rotos.

_ Yo manejo_ dijo quien me cargaba.

_ Está bien.

Acomodaron a Mariana con cuidado en el asiento delantero y luego me sentaron atrás a mí, con dificultada ya que estaba despierta.

_ Apaga las luces_ le ordenó el jefe al conductor_ no quiero llamar la atención.

El auto partió, en silencio, a oscuras, mientras el detective apuesto a mi lado me observaba.

_ ¿Qué?_ fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

_ Ven para acá.

Quizás unos días antes no habría dejado que me abrasara, ni siquiera me habría mostrado débil ante él, pero ahora yo lo necesitaba, lo deseaba junto a mí. Así que acurruqué mi cabeza en su pecho y agradecí enormemente que este hombre hubiera aparecido en mi vida.

_ Vas a estar bien_ me aseguró.

Y le creí. Junto a él todo iba a estar bien. Puede que ahora mi pierna ardiera de dolor; puede que mi mente se encontrara perturbada por el encuentro con Hans; puede que mi corazón no se recuperara todavía del susto y el horror. Pero este detective no me había dejado sola hasta el momento, y yo sabía que no lo iba a hacer. Por alguna razón extraña yo le importaba, y por mientras eso era más que suficiente para hacerme feliz.

"Nada malo me va a pasar"

Y con eso muy claro en la cabeza, fui cerrando los ojos y perdiendo la consciencia poco a poco.


	7. VISITAS

VISITAS

A Mariana no le fue tan bien como a mí. Cuando Victoria, Isaac, Carlisle y Emmett intentaron arrestar a Hans, éste hirió gravemente a la secuestrada con un trozo de vidrio y, lamentablemente, en el hospital no pudieron hacer nada para salvarla. El vidrio se había incrustado en el corazón. Ni siquiera un trasplante la salvaba.

Fue muy triste. Yo no había conocido realmente a la mujer, pero en cierto modo teníamos una conexión especial, pues ambas habíamos estado secuestradas por el mismo hombre. Perfectamente pude haber estado yo en su lugar.

Lo que más pena me daba era el pequeño hijito de la afectada. Se llamaba Francisco, y no lo dejaron ver a su mamá, pues ésta lucía demasiado mal como para que un niño de cinco años la observara.

Esa situación, inevitablemente, me hizo recordar la muerte de mamá, antes de que la bruja de Catherine se impusiera como madrastra. Mi madre se llamaba Lorena, una mujer sencilla e ingenua, de quién yo había heredado el buen humor y la amabilidad. Mi edad no sobrepasaba los ocho años de edad cuando ella se fue de este mundo, por un supuesto "ataque cardiaco", aunque yo sabía que esa no había sido la razón, sino que papá con su amante se habían encargado de eliminarla de sus vidas.

En momentos como éstos, donde mi vida volvía a correr peligro, era cuando yo más la echaba de menos. Quizás si ella estuviera viva, yo jamás me habría metido en tantos problemas; tal vez me encontraría junto a ella y junto a…

¿De qué servía soñar con esas cosas? Ella no iba a volver junto a mí, llorara lo que llorara, o aunque la necesitara desesperadamente.

Pero de todas formas quise tenerla a mi lado, para que me acariciara el cabello, o me leyera un cuento antes de dormir. Ahora ni siquiera en mis sueños aparecía; era como si de pronto decidiera abandonarme para siempre, olvidando lo importante que era para mí.

¿Y Emmett?

Era cierto. Yo ya no tenía a mi madre, pero contaba con el mejor detective de todos. Él me protegía desde el primer encuentro, desde que me había visto tirada en la calle. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Era una pregunta interesante que rondaba continuamente mi cabeza.

Por una parte yo quería creer que su interés en ayudarme se debía a que… a que, bueno, sentía algo especial por mí. Si bien él era veinte años mayor que yo, eso no me molestaba en lo absoluto. Me imaginaba junto a él, abrasándolo, besando sus labios…

"Oh, Alice, falta mucho para eso". Primero yo debía descubrir si mis sentimientos eran correspondidos, aunque no fuera muy probable. Mi plan tenía muchísimos obstáculos, pues su mujer era casi perfecta, llevaban años casados, y seguramente una niñita de dieciocho no lograría arruinarles el matrimonio… ¿o sí?

"Ojalá fuera tan fácil como pensarlo". Pero no lo era. Tratar de iniciar algo amoroso con mi jefe suponía un sinfín de cosas, pues además de declararme, debía estar preparada para las posibles respuestas a recibir.

Si se negaba, a lo más yo quedaba en ridículo y desilusionada por el rechazo.

Pero si me daba esperanza… tal vez nos daríamos un beso… o dos… o tres… los que él quisiera. Después veríamos el asunto de su familia y cómo lo solucionaríamos, porque de seguro Rosalie no aceptaría el quiebre de su relación así como si nada. ¿Bella me aceptaría para su padre? Estaba claro que Rosa no, es decir, ella apoyaría a su madre en todo momento. Pero Bella… tal vez había más probabilidades de que me aceptara.

¿Y la señora Eva? Ella me había conocido gracias a Dana, y la verdad es que nos habíamos llevado de maravillas. Ahora yo lamentaba no haberme quedado un tiempo más para mostrarle mis virtudes a la señora.

Al menos Hans no volvería a molestarme y eso era algo para destacar. Según el amor de mi vida, es decir Emmett, Victoria golpeó hasta cansarse al maldito de Hans, así que éste no volvería a tener víctimas nunca más, y así yo podría dormir más tranquila. Aunque, claro, el dolor de la pierna no desaparecía por completo, y algunas pesadillas amenazaban con perturbar mi felicidad.

Al final, lo único bueno de toda la situación fue el hecho de que yo aceptara mi amor hacia el comisario. Ahora me mostraba más amable con él y dejaba que me chasconeara todo lo que quisiera.

"Estoy tan enamorada".

_ Tus lesiones van mejorando_ me explicaba el doctor, en una de sus tantas visitas de rutina. Yo ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que me habían dicho lo mismo_ hemos cerrado la herida que tenías en el brazo, la fractura de tu muñeca izquierda casi ha desaparecido y los cortes que tenías mejorarán en un par de días.

"Qué bien"- me alegré, pues después de tres meses de estadía en el blanco edificio lo único que quería era salir lo más luego de aquí.

_ ¿Y cuándo me dan de alta?_ pregunté con una sonrisa, la cual no se me borraba de hace rato.

Pero a pesar de mi excelente buen humor, ninguno de los doctores o enfermeras se había mostrado dispuesto a ser simpático conmigo, al contrario, me trataban con una indiferencia insoportable. Al parecer continuaban enojados por mi pésima actitud del pasado. ¿Es que por qué Emmett me había mandado al mismo hospital en donde me había intentado suicidar más de veinte veces?

_ En realidad te falta muy poco_ respondió sin quitar su ojos de mis manos, ¿acaso pensaba que yo me iría a cortar las venas en cualquier momento?_ podríamos haberte dado de alta hace mucho_ continuó_ hace varias semanas, tú lo sabes… pero quisimos cuidar por completo tu recuperación_ "es decir: quisimos vigilarte"_ ya estuviste un tiempo acá y no nos gustaría que volvieras a caer… y sería bueno que continuaras al pie de la letra el tratamiento que te vamos a recomendar.

Ya era la no sé cuánta vez que me pedían eso. "que me cuidara…que no cayera en la desesperación…que pensara antes de hacer cualquier tontera…". Parecían loros repitiendo lo mismo.

_ No se preocupe_ le dije_ le voy a hacer caso en todo lo que diga.

Por la cara que me puso, creyó que le estaba tomando el pelo.

Yo sabía que de ser por ellos, los doctores, jamás me habrían aceptado nuevamente en su hospital. Pero para su desgracia, este era el único hospital que atendía a los infiltrados de la PDI, por lo que no tenían más opción que aceptarme y punto.

El doctor Henríquez revisó mis signos vitales y luego procedió a pedir mi estado de ánimo.

_ ¿Cómo te sientes?

_ Bien.

_ ¿Te duele algo?

_ No.

_ ¿Sientes mareos?

_No.

Siguió con sus preguntas innecesarias durante un buen rato, y yo las respondí todas de buen humor, hasta que tocó un tema que no me agradó para nada.

_ ¿Cómo has pasado las noches?

Ya no me dieron ganas de hablar. En las noches, la mayoría de ellas, no había forma de detener las pesadillas, era como si la instancia con el violador hubiera revivido todos mis malos recuerdos y los hubiera liberado en mis sueños. Hasta el momento nadie me lo había mencionado, ni siquiera Emmett, pero yo sabía que hablaba en sueños, que pedía ayuda para despertar de una vez.

_ No estoy loca_ le dije, sabiendo a lo que se refería.

_ Eso es algo en lo que no estaría muy seguro_ "Ja, ja"_ no me refiero a que seas de esas personas que alucinan o ven fantasmas, pero si tienes pesadillas, y tan seguidas como tú, entonces claramente tienes un problema en tu cabeza.

_ ¿Y?

_ Y que no es normal_ tomó asiento a un costado de la cama_ podemos proporcionarte un tratamiento psicológico….

_ No estoy loca_ repetí.

_ Pero hay algo que te atormenta… la otra noche te escucharon mencionar a tu padre.

_ ¿Sabe?_ me cansó el temita_ yo no me meto en su vida, así que no se meta en la mía, ¿sí?, las pesadillas son mi problema.

_ Los problemas existen para solucionarlos.

_ Y los doctores para sanar, no para conversar, así que termine su trabajo y después váyase.

Mi antipatía lo hizo retirarse, aunque antes de que se fuera, sorpresivamente, una enfermera entró al cuarto.

_ Doctor_ dijo ésta, como temiendo haber interrumpido algo importante.

_ Descuida, Muriel, pasa no más.

La mujer se nos acercó con lentitud.

_ Llegaron visitas para la señorita Brandon…_ ¿visitas… para mí?_ dicen ser parte de la PDI, que la conocen y que traen esposas suficientes para detenernos a todos si no los dejamos pasar.

"La brigada"- se amplió mi sonrisa de solo pensar en volver a verlos, pues los muy antipáticos de los doctores habían prohibido las visitas a mi habitación.

_ ¿Tienes problemas en recibirlos?

Su pregunta me pareció casi insultante.

_ Obvio que no, déjenlos pasar.

De mala gana se fueron y cerraron la puerta.

"Qué emoción"

El que los detectives vinieran a visitarme me ponía muy contenta; primero, porque así no me aburría como ostra; y segundo, porque yo les había agarrado un cariño inmenso. En cierto modo, ellos se habían transformado en mis amigos.

Además, como para mejorar la situación, el sol iluminaba con intensidad la ventana, reflejando recién las once de la mañana.

Victoria fue la primera en entrar.

_ ¿Cómo estás, Alice?

La colorina iba vestida con una pollera sin mangas, un pantalón de mezclilla y su cabello suelto y ondulado.

_ Hola, Alice_ esta vez me saludó Harry, con su radiante sonrisa.

Fueron entrando uno a uno, Carlisle después de Harry y Vicky, y luego… ¿Edward?

Sí, entraron dos personas que yo no esperaba: Edward, el "tomatín", y la peluquera Hermione.

_ ¿Qué hacen aquí?_ pregunté con curiosidad.

_ Emmett nos dejó venir_ me explicó el colorín, mientras se acercaban a mi camilla_ queríamos ver a la nueva heroína.

_ Oh, vamos, no exageres_ le dije_ nadie es un héroe por tener un poco de suerte_ "si es que se llamaba suerte el ser atrapada por un violador".

Hermione me saludó con un beso en la mejilla, a la vez que Victoria y Carlisle se acomodaban en dos sillas al costado.

_ Yo diría que es el destino_ opinó Harry_ digo, ni siquiera sabías cómo se llamaba.

Era cierto. La misión como infiltrada había resultado la más improvisada y mal planeada de las misiones, es decir, no había durado más de dos días. Pareció como si todo hubiese estado planeado para que yo me topara sorpresivamente con Hans, pues de haber sido más extensa la misión, probablemente me habría enterado de la identidad del violador y hasta ahí no más habría llegado, porque ni loca enfrentaba a Hans voluntariamente, por mucho que me amenazaran con ir a la cárcel. La entrada de la última visita me sorprendió, no porque fuera Charlie, sino porque venía cargando un peludo, pequeñito y tierno… ¡perrito!

_ ¿Es un perro?_ la pregunta resultó bastante estúpida de mi parte.

_ Es Rex _ contestó el que cargaba al canino_ es mi guagüita regalona…_ y comenzó a darle besitos en el lomo.

_ Se supone que va a trabajar para la brigada lo que termine su entrenamiento_ dijo Victoria con expresión de encontrar ridícula la actitud del pelirrojo con el perrito_ Emmett pidió uno más.

_ ¿Uno más? ¿Tiene otro?

_ Sí, se llama tsunami_ me respondió Carlisle_ pero obedece solo al jefe… es el perro más inteligente que puedes encontrar.

_ Pero ni lo vemos_ agregó Harry_ se la pasa detrás de Emmett todo el tiempo.

"¿Tsunami?"- el nombre era inusual, pero de todas formas quise conocerlo, al fin y al cabo si era parte de la vida de Emmett…

_ Mira_ Charlie me tendió al cachorro para que yo lo tomara_ descuida, no muerde ni nada.

"Uy, qué cosita más preciosa". El perrito entre mis brazos me pareció la criatura más tierna del mundo y no pude evitar sonreírle.

_ Le gustas_ me dijo el pelirrojo.

_ Como yo…_ Harry charqueó los dedos para llamar la atención del cachorro_ ¡vamos, Rex, ven con Harry…vamos, Rex!

Pero el perrito me prestaba atención a mí, sin siquiera mirar al loco que lo llamaba tanto.

_ A mí me tiene harta_ comentó Vicky_ no me deja dormir con sus ladridos.

_ ¡Vamos, Rex, ven con Harry!

_ ¿Cómo estás tú?_ me preguntó Edward, ignorando los intentos de Harry porque Rex lo mirara_ tienes mejor cara.

_ Sí, me ha hecho bien el reposo… ¿y ustedes? ¿Qué ha hecho la "fantástica brigada del crimen organizado"?

Harry se resignó y tomó asiento a un costado de la camilla, mientras que Carlisle procedía a responder:

_ No sé los demás, pero lo que es yo… _ puso cara cansada_ estoy en mi peor momento.

_ ¿Y por qué?_ me extrañé.

_ Primero, mis padres no me dejan volver a la casa y la única opción que tengo es quedarme con Isaac, ¿y sabes lo que es vivir con Isaac?, es terrible, no hace más que salir a fiestas y e invitar mujeres en las noches.

_ ¿Y por qué debería resultarte terrible eso?

_ Vicky, me extraña_ se hizo el ofendido _ puede que me guste salir de vez en cuando, pero jamás al nivel en que lo hace Isaac, yo soy un poco más calmado.

La pelirroja puso cara de no creerle mucho.

_ Más encima_ prosiguió Carlisle_ Rosalie se enojó conmigo y todo por culpa del imbécil de Emmett…

_ Espera_ le interrumpí_ ¿por culpa de Emmett?

El perrito estaba muy inquieto, así que se lo devolví a su dueño, a Charlie, y me concentré en Carlisle. La sonrisa satisfactoria de Victoria me pareció sospechosa.

_ Lo que pasa es que mi hermana se peleó con Emmett.

_ ¿Qué?_ jamás me lo habría imaginado, ni siquiera en sueños, es decir, se veían una pareja demasiado enamorada como para que discutieran.

_ Pero esas son cosas del jefe_ agregó Edward_ no vinimos a pelarlo.

_ Pelarlo sería decir mentiras, y decir que se peleó con mi hermana no es ninguna.

En eso tenía toda la razón.

_ ¿Y por qué fue la pelea?_ quise saber, tratando de no ser tan obvia.

_ Porque ella no lo quiere.

_ Eso no es verdad, Vicky_ le contradijo Hermione_ conocí a Rosalie hace unos años y no me quedó duda de que está muy enamorada. Además, tiene una paciencia enorme.

_Si fuera tan "enorme" no se pelearía con él.

_ Pero si Emmett nunca va a casa, el año pasado se pasó todos los días en la comisaría, ni en navidad fue a verla, ¿crees que esa no es razón suficiente para pelear?

_ No, lo que digo es que no lo ama, y él tampoco a ella, o si no iría a verla más seguido.

¿Qué Emmett no estaba enamorado de Rosalie? ¿Era eso posible? Las pocas veces que yo los había visto me habían parecido de lo más enamorados… ¿me habría equivocado? ¿Tendría yo tanta buena suerte?

_ ¿Saben?_ intervino Edward_ ustedes hablan y hablan y no tienen ni la menor idea de lo que le ocurre al jefe… para que sepan, Emmett todos los días se acuerda de llamar a su mujer, sufre muchísimo cuando no puede viajar a fechas importantes, nunca he visto a alguien más enamorado… aparte de mí, claro.

_ Por favor_ se burló Vicky_ él nunca dice nada de ella, ¿por qué tú sabrías algo?

_ Porque soy su amigo_ la interrumpió el tomatín_ y sabe que estás interesada en él, no quiere hacerte sentir mal.

_ De todas forma_ ahora Victoria parecía medio avergonzada y molesta_ si se pelearon fue por algo.

_ Sí, pero no porque no se amaran. Si el jefe pudiera se quedaría en Coquimbo con gusto… deja de pensar que tienes una posibilidad con él.

El ambiente se había tensado mucho más y Edward, con su comentario anterior, por poco no se ganó un golpe de la pelirroja, pues ésta se paró del asiento y Carlisle tuvo que detenerla para que no dañara al tomatín.

_ No tienes por qué ser tan hiriente_ le criticó el rubio.

_ La verdad duele, ¿no?

_ No me gusta Emmett_ dijo Victoria, aunque nadie pareció creerle. Se le notaba demasiado_ es un buen jefe, nada más.

_ Bueno, bueno_ me miraron por mi interrupción_ nadie me ha dicho aún el motivo de la pelea.

_ Lo mismo de siempre_ contestó Carlisle_ porque se vino a Santiago.

Me gustó la idea de que la mujer del comisario fuera una señora gruñona, al fin y al cabo, eso no la hacía tan perfecta.

_ Igual… _habló Hermione_ tienen tres hijos, y más encima uno recién nacido, no debería dedicarse tanto al trabajo, al final lo va a lamentar.

_ Y lo lamenta_ agregó el tomatín sabelotodo. Al parecer estaba empeñado en defender la imagen de su jefe_ la noche en que nació Pato se la pasó llorando por no poder ir a verlo, siempre se entristece por estar lejos de sus hijos.

_ Pues que renuncie.

_ "Sí, seguro", ¿y quedarnos sin el mejor detective que tiene la institución? tú estás loca, Hermione.

_ Victoria tiene razón_ dijo Charlie_ Emmett es lejos el mejor, si se fuera tendrían que ponernos otro jefe_ Todos se mostraron desagradados ante la idea.

_ Pero, bueno_ Edward me sonrió_ la gracia era venir a darte una visita agradable.

Nadie pareció dispuesto a seguir la conversación anterior, así que yo también puse de mi parte y luego comenzamos una charla más relajada.

_ Me alegro de que hayan venido_ les dije_ uno se siente un poco solo aquí.

_ En realidad… _ Hermione se volvió más seria_ vinimos a despedirnos.

"¿Despedirse?". De pronto recordé que todo había acabado. En cualquier momento el señor Gutiérrez vendría a devolverme los documentos que correspondían a Constanza Brandon y me daría el permiso para seguir con mi vida sin depender de la PDI. Así yo dejaría de ser Alice Stewart.

"Qué pena". Me había encantado ser Alice.

_ De verdad_ continuó la peluquera_ perdona si te hice rabiar.

Sonreí al recordar lo mucho que me había molestado la vez en que me cortó y decoloró el cabello. Aunque, claro, ahora, debido al paso del tiempo, había crecido hasta mis hombros, liso como siempre.

_ Descuida_ me encogí de hombros_ supongo que sirvió de algo.

_Pues te aconsejo que te lo cortes de nuevo, te veías muy linda.

Varios asintieron compartiendo la opinión, aunque yo ni loca me dejaba el look, es decir, a la primera oportunidad me lo teñiría de otro color, lo más excéntrico posible.

_ Es una pena que la misión haya durado tan poco_ comentó la pelirroja_ nunca antes habíamos conocido a un infiltrado, aunque fuera uno de mentira.

_ Habría sido genial pasar más tiempo contigo_ Carlisle me sonrió y Victoria le dio un chape en la cabeza_ Auch!

_ Es una niña, ¿ni siquiera con las niñas dejas de coquetear?

_ En realidad tengo dieciocho años_ dije.

_ ¿Ves?, es mayor de edad.

Pero Vicky le volvió a pegar.

_ En todo caso_ dijo Charlie_ puedes ir a visitarnos después.

_ Sí_ Harry lució entusiasmado_ así nos haces compañía.

Y acepté, pues tampoco me agradaba la idea de no verlos más, es decir, Victoria con su carácter fuerte, Carlisle con su enorme simpatía, Edward con su inteligencia sobrehumana, Charlie tan amable y tranquilo… y Harry, cómo olvidarlo a él, que siempre sonreía, siempre animaba solo con su presencia.

Cuando ya llevaban más de una hora conmigo, me percaté de que un integrante de la brigada se encontraba ausente.

_ ¿Y Isaac?_ pregunté.

_ Ah, el sinvergüenza está con el jefe_ dijo casi como reproche Carlisle_ son mejores amigos, así que tiene privilegios.

_ ¿Cómo privilegios?_ no le entendí.

_ Por ejemplo… _comenzó a decir la pelirroja_ Isaac entra y sale a la hora que quiere del trabajo.

_ Eso no es cierto, si entra más tarde es porque el jefe lo manda a hacer otras cosas.

_ Y además_ prosiguió ella ignorando la intervención anterior de Edward_ sabe cosas que nosotros no.

_Es el único que conoce la identidad del infiltrado.

_ ¿Emmett tiene un infiltrado?_ no pude evitar sorprenderme, a pesar de que ya había escuchado al respecto.

_ Nadie lo conoce_ dijo Charlie_ ni siquiera su nombre, a excepción del jefe y Isaac, claro.

_ Es por seguridad_ explicó Edward, quien probablemente sabía más del tema que los demás_ los delincuentes son cada vez más astutos, ahora hay miles de formas de sacar información.

_ ¿Pero cómo es ser un verdadero infiltrado?_ quise saber, pues a pesar de que Dana me había instruido un poco sobre ellos, no me pareció mala idea tener una perspectiva de los detectives.

_Es muy peligroso_ volvió a hablar el tomatito_ firman un contrato que los obliga a trabajar por alrededor de veinte años, y tienen que sobrevivir en ese tiempo, como sea.

_ ¿Y de verdad hacen violaciones, asesinatos…?

_ Cosas peores_ continuó el mismo_ muchos olvidan quiénes son y terminan volviéndose locos.

Al parecer Dana tenía razón: el límite entre un infiltrado y un criminal era casi nulo. Había que mantener la cabeza siempre despierta y clara, para no caer en la locura como mencionaba Edward.

_ ¿Ha muerto alguno?_ seguí preguntando.

_ Muchos, como dije, es muy peligroso, y la mayoría no aprueba el entrenamiento y muere en el intento.

_ ¿Muere?

_ Son sometidos a pruebas extremas de supervivencia… tienen que soportar un montón se atrocidades, tanto verlas como hacerlas.

"Qué terrible". Si bien la infiltrada que había hablado conmigo me había dicho un par de cosas sobre su trabajo, jamás había entrado a detallar acerca del entrenamiento que debían cursar los infiltrados para ejercer el trabajo, y de pronto, sentí mucha curiosidad sobre tales pruebas extremas de supervivencia.

Así que el tema de los infiltrados permaneció un buen rato en mi cabeza, rondando y rondando.

En primer lugar, me daba curiosidad quién podría ser el infiltrado de Emmett. ¿Llegaría yo a conocerlo? ¿Cómo sería? ¿Apuesto? ¿Antipático?

En segundo lugar, me sentía agradecida de no ser una infiltrada de verdad, realmente muy agradecida, pues yo no había nacido para algo así. Bastaba con recordar mi encuentro con Dana para comprobarlo, porque apenas había podido soportar un par de cosas.

Y en tercer lugar, me daban penas los infiltrados, es decir, con todo lo que debían hacer, seguro que eran las personas más infelices del planeta. ¿Quién podría ser feliz cometiendo crímenes sin querer hacerlo? ¿Violar mujeres... y niños también? Incluso Dana había arriesgado su trabajo con tal de advertirme que no hiciera lo mismo que ella.

La visita duró poco más de dos horas y media y no pudo ser más agradable. Lo que me dieran de alta yo planeaba ir a molestar a los detectives de vez en cuando, pues me caían demasiado bien como para dejarlos tranquilos. Además eso me servía de excusa para poder seguir viendo al hombre que había robado mi corazón.


	8. CONFESIÓN

Confesión

Al estar sola de nuevo, acompañada sólo de las paredes blancas y vacías de la habitación, comencé a experimentar un miedo inmenso a volver a ser Constanza Brandon; un miedo a volver al lugar de donde salí; un miedo a no volver a ver a Emmett Cullen. Seguramente en unos pocos días tendría que ir a recoger mis documentos originales, y con eso, Alice desaparecería para siempre. Tal vez Edward podría ayudarme a hacer otra identidad, para no regresar a la que tanto odiaba.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que yo deseaba ser otra persona… ¿Después de eso qué? Si lograba que Edward me ayudara, de todas formas me encontraría perdida en el mundo. ¿A dónde iría? Nadie estaba dispuesto a recibirme, y molestar a Emmett me parecía demasiado patudo de mi parte.

Por lo que llegó la hora del almuerzo, luego las cuatro de la tarde, y yo continuaba sin rumbo fijo en mi vida.

¿Por qué me era tan difícil escoger un camino? Más encima, yo ni siquiera tenía los estudios terminados como para trabajar en algo decente. Y si no conseguía dinero… ¿cómo iba a sobrevivir? La única forma que se me ocurría era por medio de trabajos ilegales.

¡NO!- me dije firme en la cabeza- ¡NO PUEDES HACER ESO DE NUEVO!

Los robos, la mala vida, y todo eso me habían llevado casi a la muerte, e inevitablemente terminaría tirada en la calle debido a una sobredosis de nuevo. No me podía hacer algo así de nuevo.

Pero si no era eso… ¿entonces qué?

La enfermera no regresaba desde que se llevó la bandeja del almuerzo, y ya habían pasado cinco horas. ¿Acaso no pensaba que algo malo pudiera ocurrirme? Al parecer estaban más confiados de mi comportamiento.

De pronto me vinieron unas ganas terribles de hacer pis, pero no tenía órdenes de salir de la habitación, ni siquiera por emergencias. "Son tan exagerados los doctores".

Traté de mirar o hacer algo para distraerme, pero no había caso, las ganas me sobrepasaban. Así que, no aguanté más, salí de la cama, cojeando un poco por la pierna, y me coloqué una bata que estaba colgada.

La verdad es que era demasiado incómodo caminar en esas condiciones, porque mi cuerpo estaba cansado y resentido, a pesar de los meses de descanso que había tenido.

Afuera no había mucho movimiento además de unas enfermeras yendo de un lado a otro. Al perecer a estas horas no sucedían muchas emergencias.

Como si hubiese sido a propósito, el baño quedaba casi al final del hospital. Llegué apenas y muy cansada, apoyándome en las paredes mientras caminaba, y cuando entré por la puerta lo hice con cuidado. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me senté en el wáter.

El sonido de mi pis cayendo hacia el agua, por un momento, apagó mis pensamientos y me tranquilizó. Sin embargo, me fue imposible dejar de pensar después.

Nada me quitaba el disgusto de mi vida; el hecho de que siempre me ocurrieran cosas malas. Está bien, Emmett tenía razón cuando decía que había muchos otros individuos peores que yo. Pero también habían otros con mucha más suerte, más oportunidades… como por ejemplo, Rosalie. Ella se había casado con el mejor hombre del mundo y vivía muy, pero muy feliz.

Yo en cambio… ¿qué ocurriría si muriera? Probablemente nadie me extrañaría.

Me limpié el trasero, lavé mis manos y luego… luego permanecí un momento de pie junto a la puerta.

Una incertidumbre no me dejaba moverme, una incertidumbre provocada por la visita de mis compañeros. "Qué ganas de ser realmente parte de la PDI… o de al menos tener una familia decente".

"Mi familia"- ese era un tema capaz de arruinar hasta el mejor de mis días. Los detectives habían intentado contactar a mis padres, en especial a mi padre, pero éste se había limitado a no contestar las llamadas, sin importarse ni un poquito por mi salud.

¿Y se supone que así yo tendría que salir adelante? Gracias a mi padre yo había dejado el colegio; gracias a mi padre yo había abandonado mi casa a los trece años; gracias a mi padre yo había perdido todo en mi vida.

"Deja de pensar estupideces"- me ordené, saliendo por la puerta. No valía la pena mal gastar tiempo pensando en ese caballero.

Salí del pasillo, a la vez que intentaba pensar en algo que me animara un poco… inmediatamente mi mente recordó a Emmett, pero lo relacionado con él era algo tan confuso que… a veces no sabía si era bueno o malo encontrarme enamorada de él.

Caminé lenta y pensativamente a través del pasillo, mientras algunos doctores me observaban con curiosidad, pero como ninguno me trataba, no sabían que yo era la paciente revoltosa y problemática que debía de estar descansando en su habitación.

Apuré el paso, por si alguna enfermera me reconocía y partía a delatarme, y traté de llegar lo más luego posible a mi camita. Sin embargo… algo llamó antes mi atención. En una sala observé la figura de un paciente durmiendo sobre su camilla. Era… sí, era Hans Brandon. ¿Estaría solo?

Abrí la puerta por completo y luego de entrar la cerré con cuidado. No me convenía para nada ser descubierta.

El tipo estaba conectado a un montón de tubitos, y su frecuencia cardiaca no sonaba muy bien. Al menos no había nadie más en la habitación.

Me acerqué despacio a él, atenta por si cualquier enfermera nos interrumpía, y… no pude evitar sentirme extraña. Llegué donde él, al lado de su cama y ya no me pareció tan intimidante con antes, al contrario, postrado allí en la camilla lucía vulnerable como un insignificante insecto.

"Qué curiosa es la vida"- pensé. Hace unos meses era yo la indefensa, y ahora… ahora yo tenía el poder.

Qué tentadora era la venganza. Yo podía desconectar las máquinas, ahorcarlo o incluso inyectarle una jeringa con aire en la intravenosa y listo, jamás volvería a saber de este maldito.

Pero… ¿yo era una asesina?

En un tiempo había tenido la oportunidad de matar a otros, pero en ningún momento esa posibilidad se había concretado. ¿Se darían cuenta si mataba a este hombre? ¿Eso afectaría a alguna persona?

_ ¿Qué haces?

Salté de la impresión y el corazón se me aceleró al escuchar la voz de Hans, quien colocó su mano alrededor de mi muñeca.

_ Suéltame_ le exigí, un poco desesperada.

_ ¿Crees que te vas a librar de mí?

_ Suél-ta-me.

Logré zafarme de su mano y él comenzó a toser. Me di cuenta de lo débil que estaba y eso me dio algo de confianza.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?_ preguntó con una voz ronca y rasgada. Se veía tan patético con las vendas, los moretones, las heridas…

_ Me das risa_ le dije_ las cosas siempre se devuelven… Ay_ me había tomado del cuello, jalándome con su brazo y acercándome hacia el suyo.

_ Espera a que salga de aquí… te voy a buscar al último lugar del mundo si es necesario.

_ Cuando salgas te irás derechito a la cárcel.

_ ¿Y crees que no volveré a escapar?

Me soltó y tosió otra vez, sin dejar de sonreír maliciosamente.

Él tenía razón. Yo no iba a librarme nunca de él, no mientras me persiguiera y deseara encontrarme. Si lo encarcelaban, de todas formas escaparía, y al hacerlo el primer objetivo de venganza sería yo. Era una pesadilla de la cual yo jamás iba a despertar.

De repente, sólo vi una solución: yo estaba a unos centímetros de la intravenosa que mantenía vivo al maldito de Hans, y una jeringa sobre el velador llamó también mi atención. ¿Era realmente un asesinato acabar con la vida de este ser tan repugnante? De alguna forma debía pagar todo el daño que había hecho, y si luego iba a escapar de la cárcel… entonces yo me iba a encargar de que pagara.

_ ¿Qué haces?_ preguntó al verme tomar la jeringa.

Llené de oxígeno el aparato puntiagudo y luego miré a mi futura víctima.

_ No eres capaz…

_ ¿Ah, no?_ mi mano me temblaba levemente_ me arruinaste la vida, me violaste no sé cuántas veces… ¿y crees que no tengo el valor para hacerlo?

_ Creo que has sido una cobarde toda tu vida, Cony_ su sonrisa me hacía hervir de rabia_ las veces que te he violado, prácticamente han sido porque te me entregaste a mí, ni siquiera te resistías… cobarde.

_ ¡No soy cobarde!_ le grité.

_ ¿Y entonces por qué nunca me mataste mientras dormía? Estuve años viviendo en tu casa, y jamás trataste de hacerme nada… siempre preferías entregarte a mí.

_ No me entregué a ti, no vuelvas a decir eso.

_ Por favor, Cony_ soltó una risita_ nunca vas a dejar de ser la niñita ingenua, ¿cierto?_ afirmé bien la jeringa que había estado por caerse_ la vida no tiene nada preparado para gente como nosotros… no tenemos futuro, tampoco esperanza… nunca vas a dejar de ser la putita que se vendía a su tío para llamar la atención… así que suelta esa cosa y deja de aparentar como si quisieras de verdad acabar conmigo.

El valor que me faltaba de pronto apareció y estuve a punto de incrustar la jeringa dentro de la intravenosa, pero…

_ ¿Ves que no te atreves?

Quise contradecirlo, quise demostrarle que se equivocaba… "Vamos, Alice, es un asesino, un maldito, un sinvergüenza… ¿por qué no te puedes vengar?".

Sostuve la jeringa por unos minutos, siempre al borde de clavarla, pero si hacerlo realmente.

_ ¿Por qué tienes que hacer las cosas difíciles?_ suspiró profundamente_ ¿por qué no agradeces que tienes a alguien que se preocupa por ti?, puedo ser el padre que no fue mi hermano.

"Ahora o nunca, Alice"

_ ¡QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO ACÁ!

"Diablos"- me lamenté. Una doctora gorda y de cabello ondulado me observaba con horror de pie al lado de la puerta. No debía de estar viendo nada bueno, pues yo estaba a punto de cometer el acto que acabaría con uno de sus pacientes.

_ Pero… _ la mujer fue directo hacia mí y sin dudarlo me quitó la jeringa_ ¿usted está loca? ¿Qué pretendía hacer?

Miré a Hans por si pensaba hablar, pero el muy sínico fingía dormir. Siempre quedaba yo como la mala.

_ Estaba… _ traté de inventar algo creíble, pero decidí decir la verdad_ es obvio, ¿no?, lo intentaba matar.

Se horrorizó aún más, llevando sus manos hacia la boca y abriendo los ojos exageradamente. Se veía más fea aún.

Pero yo no iba a poder matarlo ya, y como no le quería dar la oportunidad a la señora para reprenderme, me di media vuelta y salí del cuarto, ignorando por completo sus gritos escandalosos.

¿Cómo tan mala suerte? Es decir, por primera vez tenía una real oportunidad de acabar con ese monstruo, y resulta que… resulta que ni me había atrevido a hacerlo.

En mi sala todo permanecía igual, así que me recosté en la cama, luego de sacarme la bata, y estreché mi rostro contra el almohadón. Quería saciar la angustia, la rabia, el dolor, o simplemente asfixiarme.

"Soy una cobarde"- y eso me hizo llorar sin poder evitarlo. Me daba rabia que ese maldito de Hans se encontrara en lo cierto, y que más encima yo no pudiera cambiar nada de lo que él decía. Toda mi vida se había caracterizado por mi cobardía, y por el temor a verme herida, sin importarme el daño que pudiera sentir el resto.

"Debí de clavarme a mí la jeringa"

¿Me había dormido?

La almohada estaba tirada en el suelo y mi pelo se encontraba todo desordenado. Probablemente no había tenido un buen sueño, aunque no me acordaba de nada.

Tomé asiento en la cama, bostezando, y… recordé lo de… ¿hace unas horas? No sabía exactamente cuánto había dormido.

"¿Cómo estará Hans?"- me pregunté.

Por una parte, me alegraba no haber matado a ese maldito, por mucho que lo odiara. Emmett de seguro se sentiría muy decepcionado de encontrarme haciendo tal cosa.

Pero por otra parte… me daba rabiar caer siempre en el juego de mi tío. Él tenía razón: yo no era más que una gran cobarde.

Recogí el almohadón y al acomodarme observé unas flores nuevas sobre el velador. Era un hermoso arreglo de rosas, lilas, tulipanes y violetas. ¿Quién me las habría traído?

Inmediatamente sentí el deseo de que Emmett fuera el responsable, pero no, era otro, y la verdad es que no me desagradó para nada.

"Alice- decía la dedicatoria del amoroso Max- espero que estés bien y que te hayas mejorado. Vine a verte, pero estabas dormida y no quise despertarte, te veías demasiado linda como para arruinarte el momento. Te deseo lo mejor y, como tal vez no nos volvamos a ver, este es mi adiós. Sería espectacular que nos encontráramos luego, pero si no, espero que me recuerdes como un buen amigo. Un gran abrazo… Maximiliano".

La nota me dejó con algo de nostalgia, a pesar de que me alegraba que se importara por mí. Era claro y evidente que él sentía un gran interés hacia mí, de eso no me cabía duda, y por lo mismo me daba rabia no poder corresponderle. Mi corazón le pertenecía a Emmett, y contra eso él no podía hacer nada.

Dejé la tarjeta a un lado y recién me percaté de que la luz de las estrellas entraba por la ventana. Ya era de noche, es decir, me había pasado unas buenas horas durmiendo sin hacer nada constructivo.

"Soy una verdadera holgazana".

Para mi suerte, de repente la puerta se abrió y por ella entró…

_ ¡Emmett!

Casi me levanté a abrasarlo, pero recordé ser un poco discreta- no ser tan obvia- y permanecí recostada. Al menos las flores de Max me habían hecho olvidar el tema de mi tío.

_ Todavía no puedo creer que te alegres de verme, antes me odiabas.

Puse los ojos en blanco. ¿Nunca iba a olvidar mi mal trato de un comienzo?

Sin embargo, Emmett, es decir el amor de mi vida, no venía solo, sino que lo hacía acompañado por un hombre rechoncho, de expresión amable, y un poco calvo. Era el jefe de la PDI.

_ Hola, Constanza_ el caballero sonrió al verme y luego cerró la puerta tras él, mientras que Emmett me besaba en la cabeza.

_ Hola_ los saludé. "Qué ganas de que me besara otra vez".

_ ¿Cómo está la más odiosa de todas?

_ Estoy bien_ contesté_ quiero puro que me den de alta.

_ Pues justamente de eso vengo a hablarte_ dijo el jefe.

_ ¿Ah, sí?

_ Sí_ el señor panzudo sonreía alegremente_ el doctor nos informó de que en menos de una semana terminará tu estadía aquí, así que vengo a avisarte que cuando salgas, inmediatamente si lo deseas, puedes ir a retirar tus papeles, y a firmar también.

"Ah, no"- me lamenté en mi interior. Ya comenzaba lo que yo tanto temía: el abandono de mi identidad de Alice.

_ ¿Y qué pasa si no lo hago?

El caballero rió ante la idea.

_ No seas tonta_ dijo en tono cariñoso_ a todos se les entregan los documentos, no hay razón para que contigo no suceda lo mismo.

Pareció no entender bien la pregunta, pero igual no insistí.

_ De todas formas_ continuó el jefe_ quería agradecerte por tu colaboración, nos has sorprendido a todos… fuiste más eficiente de lo que esperábamos. Nunca creí que terminarías la misión tan pronto.

_ Supongo que fue suerte_ o mala suerte en realidad.

_ Oh, qué modesta_ el señor lucía encantado_ en todo caso, no te preocupes por los cargos, la jueza entenderá tu situación y seguramente te declarará inocente.

¿Seguramente? Eso sonaba más a una posibilidad que a un hecho.

_ Pero…

_ No, no_ me interrumpió_ el detective desea hablar contigo, así que los dejo solos_ ante eso no quise protestar_ ser el jefe de la institución siempre me mantiene ocupado, así que debo marchar_ se me acercó y me plantó un pequeño beso en la frente_ te deseo lo mejor, en lo que sea que vayas a hacer… legal, imagino.

_ Obvio_ sonrió por la ironía de mi voz.

Gutiérrez le dio unas palmadas a su ayudante, y luego abandonó la habitación sin mirar atrás, dejándonos solos y con la puerta cerrada.

No dudé en observar a Emmett de reojo.

_ ¿Qué?_ preguntó.

_ Son unos tramposos_ le dije, cruzándome de brazos_ se suponía que los cargos se eliminarían.

_ Eso es algo difícil de lograr.

_ ¿Entonces para qué prometen cosas si no se pueden hacer?

_ Porque o si no, no habrías aceptado… además, reducir la mayoría de los cargos es algo bastante notorio, deberías agradecerlo_ para él era fácil decirlo, él no estaba en riesgo de ir a la cárcel_ aparte, no me arrepiento de que hayas aceptado el trabajo.

¡No se arrepentía de tenerme cerca!, bueno, no había dicho explícitamente eso, pero claramente era lo que quería decir. Tuve que usar todas mis fuerzas para contener la alegría y no saltar a abrasarlo.

_ ¿Y qué va a pasar ahora?_ continué_ puedo ir a la cárcel, ¿no?

_ Por supuesto que no_ sonrió_ hemos interferido muchas veces en los juicios, tenemos excelentes abogados, y créeme cuando te digo que contamos con mucha influencia en los jueces.

Si él lo decía, entonces era cierto, y con eso, me podía quedar un poco más tranquila.

_ Lindas flores_ comentó un rato después, observando el arreglo sobre mi velador_ ¿algún enamorado secreto?

_ En realidad me las mandó Max_ no encontré necesidad de mentirle_ aunque no pude verlo porque estaba dormida.

_ Sí, ese Max hace rato que se fijó en ti_ parecía divertido por eso_ en la comisaría no dejaba de hacerme preguntas… "¿y cómo está Constanza?, ¿la voy a volver a ver?"_ me sonrió de nuevo_ lo dejaste muy enamorado al pobre.

Solté una risita, aunque no supe bien cuál fue el motivo. Su sola presencia me hacía hacer cosas sin sentido.

_ No estoy interesada en una relación_ le mentí luego_ primero tengo un montón de cosas por hacer.

_ Sí, hablando de eso_ sacó de su bolsillo un regalito pequeño_ es un presente por participar con nosotros… _ me lo entregó_ espero que te guste.

¿Me estaba dando un regalo… a mí? ¡A MÍ!

Lo tomé con ansiedad, rasgué el papel, y al encontrar una cajita pequeña, la destapé y…

_ Es un collar, me costó encontrarlo.

Era una cadenita dorada que envolvía una espuma blanca dentro del paquete, con un prendedor colgando… ¿era la forma de un cisne?

_ Pensamos entre todos el animal que te regalaríamos_ comenzó a explicarme, mientras yo me colocaba el regalo alrededor de mi cuello_ Harry propuso un ornitorrinco_ puso cara de "tú sabes lo fallo que es"_ Vicky una serpiente, porque eras delgada y astuta… Carlisle un palote, aunque me dijo que no te lo contara_ igual me hizo reír_ Isaac no propuso nada en realidad, y Charlie, obvio, un perrito… _ se tomó unos segundos antes de continuar_ pero… a mí me parecía que debía regalarte otro animal_ su mano se posó sobre la mía y sus ojos me miraron con una increíble franqueza_ cuando pequeño me contaron la historia del patito feo, ese que después se convierte en un cisne… quizás puede sonar un poco mamón, pero eso es lo que creo que eres, Cony…

_ Alice.

_ No, Cony, Alice no es tu nombre, es Constanza, y creo, no, no lo creo, sé que allí dentro_ con su dedo índice apuntó el centro de mi pecho_ sé que allí tienes guardado un hermoso cisne que se esfuerza pos salir_ le negué con la cabeza y él se inclinó hacia mí_ porque eres preciosa, ya sea con el cabello fucsia, morado, azul, no lo sé, pero tus ojos son hermosos, tiernos cuando no están enojados; y tu sonrisa… ¿te has puesto a pensar en la hermosa sonrisa que tienes?_ no pude evitar ruborizarme_ son muy pocas las personas que tienen la virtud de sonreír de la forma en que tú lo haces.

Sonreí inevitablemente. ¿Me vería muy tonta?

_ No es necesario que sigas siendo el patito feo, Cony, no tienes razón para hacerlo… de verdad me gustaría ver a ese cisne.

_ Entonces ya soy un cisne.

_ No, aún no_ ahora su expresión se puso más seria_ mira, no voy a retarte, no soy tu padre, y en realidad ya estoy cansado de hacerlo…. Pero quiero aconsejarte una sola cosa: la venganza nunca lleva a nada bueno.

Supe de inmediato a lo que se refería: la muy hocicona de la enfermera ya le había contado lo sucedido con Hans.

_ ¿Te fueron con el chisme?

_ Es su trabajo hacerlo_ la excusó_ ¿sabes lo que estuviste a punto de hacer?_ miré hacia otra parte_ estuviste a punto de matar a alguien.

_ Por favor_ lo miré incrédula_ ¿me vas a decir que es un tipo inocente y que no se lo merece?

_ Pudo haber hecho muchas cosas, pero no por eso quiero que tú te conviertas en una asesina… aquí hay cámaras, y un cargo más en tu contra, más encima de asesinato, no habría hecho más que empeorar las cosas y enviarte derechito a la cárcel.

Me dio rabia que lo defendiera.

_ ¡Pero si es un violador!_ le grité.

_ ¡Y tú una drogadicta y alcohólica que robaba y se prostituía en las calles!

Me dejó callada con tal acusación y algo resentida. Me costaba comprender que él no entendiera mis motivos para acabar con la vida de ese maldito. Aunque, claro, tampoco lo podía culpar, pues no conocía todas las razones que me habían llevado a pensar en el asesinato.

_ Pero igual eres una buena chica_ continuó en tono más calmado_ de verdad, si te salvé de la muerte esa noche no fue para que acabaras matando gente.

_ Es que no lo entiendes_ mi voz sonó algo tiritona_ si supieras, estarías de acuerdo conmigo.

_ Pues déjame entenderte_ acarició con ternura mi mejilla_ nunca hablas de lo que te pasó…

_ Eso no te incumbe.

_ ¿Ves?, siempre actúas a la defensiva. Lo poco que sé de ti es gracias a la investigación que hice, pero jamás me has rebelado algo tú… ¿por qué no me dejas conocer a la Constanza que existía antes de abandonar su casa?

No dije nada. Yo no le iba a contar mi verdad… nadie tenía por qué enterarse de ella.

_ Mira_ dijo luego_ no quiero que lo veas como una intromisión, sólo me interesa saber lo que te pasa, cuáles son tus problemas para poder ayudarte… lo creas o no, me he encariñado mucho contigo en este tiempo, aunque te enojes cuando te chasconeo, aunque siempre me desobedezcas… _ sonrió_ eres muy fácil de adorar… un poquito caprichosa, sí… pero encantadora después de todo.

Si antes me había hecho sentir alagada con lo del cisne, pues ahora casi me derretí. Sus palabras fácilmente podían ser interpretadas como una declaración de amor. Pero no quise adelantarme tanto.

_ Entiendo que tengas tus secretos_ siguió hablando_ todas las mujeres los tienen, pero no es sano mantenerlos siempre bajo siete llaves…. Siento que te guardas demasiadas cosas tú sola, y que vas a explotar en cualquier momento… las pesadillas no pueden significar nada bueno.

"Genial"- pensé con sarcasmo. Ahora resulta que él sabía de mis pesadillas. Estos doctores me estaban declarando la guerra.

_ Sueñas con tu padre, con tu tío, con alguien que no te deja tranquila… ¿por qué?

Negué con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar palabras.

_ Por favor, te ayudará desahogarte, será como quitarte un peso de encima.

_ Es que no puedo_ evité su mirada_ no puedo, simplemente no puedo…

_ ¿Y por qué no puedes? ¿Te están amenazando? ¿Tienes miedo de delatar a alguien?

_ No quiero hablar.

_ Es que así no solucionas nada.

_ No hay nada que solucionar.

_ ¿Qué no hay nada… Constanza_ me obligó a mirarle_ en los sueños, pesadillas, pareces desesperada, algo te marcó en la infancia para que no tengas paz mientras duermes.

_ No quiero hablar.

_ ¿Tiene que ver con Hans?

_ No quiero hablar.

_ ¿Entonces por qué querías matarlo?

_ No quiero hablar.

_ ¿Porque te drogabas?

_ No quiero hablar.

_ ¡¿Por qué no?!

_ ¡Porque no quiero!_ le grité_ ¿es tan difícil de entender que me cuesta hablar del tema?

_ ¿Y qué planeas hacer cuando salgas?, si no eres capaz de enfrentar tu pasado, entonces no pienses que tienes una oportunidad en el futuro.

Sin quererlo, recordé las palabras de Hans: "la vida no tiene nada preparado para gente como nosotros… no tenemos futuro, tampoco esperanza… nunca vas a dejar de ser la putita que se vendía a su tío para llamar la atención…".

_ Es verdad_ dije, casi en las lágrimas_ no tengo futuro.

_ No, no_ sin dudarlo, se acomodó a mi lado y me envolvió la espalda con su enorme brazo_ no quise decir eso, claro que tienes un futuro… podrías ser un montón de cosas, todo lo que quieras… de hecho, una de las razones por las que vine aquí fue para proponerte algo_ lo miré con atención. La última propuesta que me había hecho este detective había sido en este mismo hospital y para ofrecerme ser infiltrada. Quizás con qué cosa iba a salir ahora_ en mi brigada hace falta una ayudante… podrías funcionar como asesora del equipo, cosas sin mayor importancia, como llamar a los chicos, una especie de secretaria.

Al principio no lo pude creer. ¿De verdad me estaba ofreciendo trabajo para permanecer a su lado? Porque una labor como esa sólo podía ser una excusa para que yo no me alejara.

_ ¿En serio?

_ Sí, eres muy eficiente cuando te lo propones… ¿te gustaría?

_ ¡Claro que sí!

_ Pero para eso necesito que confíes en mí_ la alegría se esfumó_ para poder confiar en ti.

La propuesta me pareció ahora un poco sospechosa, así que decidí apartar las dudas de inmediato.

_ ¿Cómo sé que lo que me ofreciste no es un engaño para que te cuente mis cosas?

_ Si quieres le puedes preguntar al jefe, él ya aceptó.

Le creí, aunque no por eso cedí ante su pedido.

_ Por favor… te puedo ayudar.

_ ¿Y si no quiero tu ayuda?

_ Sí la quieres_ su mano acarició las mías_ lo pides en las pesadillas, pides que te ayude… y quiero hacerlo.

Y me daba mucha rabia no tener las agallas para contárselo. Su aparición en mi vida no podía ser una coincidencia. Debía de haber una razón poderosa para que un hombre como él me encontrara tirada en la calle, en el momento preciso para salvarme de la muerte y luego ayudarme en la recuperación. El destino me estaba queriendo decir algo, decir que… que tal vez en Emmett sí podía confiar, que él no me juzgaría, que este era el hombre que yo había estado esperando toda mi vida.

Pero eso no significaba que fuera fácil abrirle mi corazón.

_ Me va a costar_ dije al fin, luego de un largo silencio.

_ Puedo permanecer aquí una vida entera si es necesario.

Sonrió y yo también lo hice. Su compañía me daba seguridad; sus brazos fuertes me daban confianza; sus manos acariciando las mías me daban valor…

E hice el mayor esfuerzo de toda mi vida.

Le conté toda la verdad sobre Hans, sobre mis padres, y sobre los muchos delincuentes con que me había topado en el camino, en mi vida como vagabunda por las calles de Santiago.

Pero no me atreví a rebelarle algo… y probablemente a nadie se lo iba a rebelar. Ese era el único secreto que me llevaría a la tumba, el secreto de la verdadera Alice.

Sin embargo, el comisario tuvo razón. Contarle la mayoría de mis problemas- no el más grande- me sacó un enorme peso de encima; y significó un avance importante para mí. Al menos ahora había otra persona en el mundo que entendía la causa de mi comportamiento, y eso… eso era lo mejor que me había pasado en mucho tiempo.

Tal vez, después de todo, el patito por fin se estaba transformando en cisne.


	9. ANTES DE LA PARTIDA

**ANTES DE LA PARTIDA**

El comisario Emmett Cullen no podía creer lo recién sucedido: Constanza, su infiltrada de momento, había encontrado al violador en menos de dos días. Ni siquiera su verdadero infiltrado era tan eficaz.

Pero no todo había sido para festejar; de hecho, lo único bueno era lo relacionado con la captura, porque la víctima encontrada tenía demasiado mal aspecto como para contar con verdaderas posibilidades de sobrevivir.

"Es una lástima"_ pensó Cullen, como cada vez que una persona inocente se veía afectada. Mariana era joven y una familia sufriría si ella moría.

Entró a la casa, cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido y luego tomó asiento en un peldaño de la escalera. Hace poco había dejado a Constanza en una ambulancia, recibiendo atención médica, de camino a Santiago, para ser internada en el hospital donde se recibían a los infiltrados, el único hospital confirmado para tal cosa. La pobre había salido de la misión con heridas en su cuerpo, destacando una quemadura importante en su pierna derecha.

Al menos se había atrapado al criminal y este sería enjuiciado prontamente, luego de recuperarse en el hospital. Victoria le había propinado tan buenos golpes que si lograba caminar de nuevo, sería más que un milagro.

Respiró hondo, cansado de la acción de hace algunas horas, y abatido por lo que ocurriría a continuación. Pero sin dudas, contento por la buena labor de su infiltrado.

Jasper era el nombre que usaba el detective secreto de Cullen, y trabajaba con él hace ya casi diez años. Hacía trabajos que nadie más podía hacer, además de ingresar a pandillas o rastrear criminales muy peligrosos. Hace algunas semanas, Emmett le había encomendado vigilar las calles de Coquimbo en caso de que ocurriera algún incidente inesperado, y en eso estaba cuando se topó con Constanza y llamó de inmediato a su jefe.

_ ¿Sí?_ contestó esa vez Emmett, tras haber regresado hace poco de un paseo con su mujer y su hijo menor. Sabía que se trataba de él, así que no dijo nombre alguno.

_ ¿Conoces a alguna Constanza Brandon?

El comisario al principio no entendió y sólo afirmó por contestar.

_ Pues te informo que la tiene secuestrada un violador, está herida y si no llegas pronto, te aseguro que la verás muerta. Te doy la dirección de inmediato.

Así de corta había sido la conversación, con unas palabras de más para definir la dirección exacta de la casa del violador. Siempre eran así de cortas, pues Jasper no contaba con el tiempo, la libertad o seguridad necesaria para entablar charlas extensas. Además, su carácter era más bien de pocas palabras.

Ahora sí que estaba agradecido de que su infiltrado le hubiera llamado, porque de lo contrario… de lo contrario la habría perdido, y eso… eso le causaba mucho dolor. Constanza había aparecido en su vida por primera vez cinco meses antes de ingresar a la PDI, y desde ese momento la había querido. Encontrarla indefensa, drogada, inconsciente, casi en los huesos, con una tristeza inexplicable en los ojos, tirada en un callejón, le había hecho prometerse a sí mismo que no la dejarí sola hasta asegurarse de que su vida cambiaría, fuera cual fuera.

"Mi Cony…"- sonrió al pensar en ella, en su testarudez, en su desobediencia, en su… en su rostro frágil observándolo. En el auto, cuando iban camino a la ambulancia, la chica lo había abrasado hasta caer dormida sobre su pecho, y él había detectado en ella los primeros atisbos de debilidad; por primera vez ella lucía dispuesta a aceptar sin reclamo la ayuda de él.

"Si nos hubiésemos conocido de otra forma"- pensó. Le caía muy bien la muchacha, y le daban ganas de sacarla de la pesadilla que ella tanto escondía, y que tanto la asustaba. Quería mantenerla a salvo, darle un sentido de vida, aunque fuera por un breve instante. Pero le daba miedo que luego de cumplida la misión, la chica rebelde decidiera alejarse de la brigada y volver a lo que era antes.

Una vibración interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"¿Quién me llama a esta hora?". Pero lo supo de inmediato cuando vio que el celular que vibraba era aquel que sólo conocía una persona.

_ Jasper_ contestó el comisario, en voz baja para que nadie escuchara. La casa estaba a oscura y su familia dormía hace horas, pero de todas formas quiso ser precavido. Siempre lo era_ ¿qué ocurre?

Generalmente su infiltrado lo llamaba cuando sucedían problemas o hacía descubrimientos importantes, así que su jefe no pudo evitar pensar en algo malo.

_ ¿Estás sólo?_ preguntó el otro, con una voz que sonaba profundamente grave a través del móvil.

_ Sí, no hay nadie más_ se concentró para escuchar con atención_ dime, ¿qué ocurre?

_ Quiero hablar de la chica que fueron a buscar… tu brigada la trató de una forma más cálida que de costumbre.

Emmett no le había informado nada sobre su nueva infiltrada, ya sea por falta de tiempo, como por falta de interés, ya que no sentía la necesidad de revelarle todo a Jasper.

_ Se llama Constanza Brandon, y firmó un contrato con la PDI para reducir los cargos que amenazan con llevarla a la cárcel.

_ ¿Es una criminal?_ se extrañó, pues ella no lo parecía.

_ Sólo estuvo en los lugares y en los momentos equivocados, y su mala disposición no ayudó a que la jueza se mostrara amable con la sentencia… la cosa es que le propuse a Gutiérrez que a cambio de reducir sus cargos, le pidiéramos cooperación con algún caso del momento, como… como infiltrada.

_ ¿Qué?_ la reacción era esperada por el comisario_ ¿le pediste a… que fuera una… estás loco?

_ No una infiltrada de verdad, sólo que se introdujera en una misión y viera lo realmente difícil que es para nosotros encontrar a los criminales y lo difícil que nos hacen la vida, para que tomara consciencia y ya no quisiera hacer cosas ilegales.

_ Pero hay un entrenamiento de seis años para ser infiltrado_ dijo indignado_ es muy injusto que ella…

_ Lo sé, lo sé_ le interrumpió_ pero era sólo por esta misión, y definitivamente no lo voy a volver a proponer, resultó más dañino de lo que imaginaba.

No dijeron nada durante unos segundos, hasta que el comisario retomó la conversación.

_ ¿Qué sabes del violador que atrapamos? Estabas por esos lugares.

_ Se llama Hans, aunque su apellido no lo manejo. Le decían Hans, "espada de acero", no sé si entiendes la metáfora, y lo conocía hace menos de cinco días, cuando nos topamos en una fiesta que terminó en revuelta. Me conoció como Mark, y no demoré en ganarme su confianza luego… luego de violar a tres chicas enfrente de él_ Emmett cerró los ojos. No le gustaba saber las atrocidades que cometía su infiltrado con tal de conservar la identidad falsa_ no sabía que era a quién buscabas, te lo habría entregado yo de saberlo.

_ Era la misión de Constanza, habría sido trampa.

_ Bueno, como sea, la cuestión es que me dio curiosidad algo… cuando Hans se llevaba a la pendeja esa, no pude evitar sentir una familiaridad entre ambos. Ella le temía más de lo normal, y él se empecinaba por tratarla de forma especial, demasiado piadosa como para ser una desconocida.

_ ¿Dices que se conocían?

_ No me parecería raro. ¿Ella te ha dicho algo?

Emmett se quedó pensativo durante un rato. Constanza no le había querido revelar nada sobre su vida, ni siquiera enfrente de los jueces del tribunal; pero ella tenía pesadillas, y en la mayoría de ellas soñaba con alguien que la asustaba y la quería matar. De pronto se preguntó si ese hombre era Hans.

_ ¿Emmett?

_ Sí, sí, estoy aquí… es que me parece raro y a la vez tan obvio. Constanza es muy reservada, y eso me tiene histérico. Siento que necesito conocerla, saber sobre su vida.

_ ¿Quién es ella, Emmett?, ¿Por qué quisiste salvarla de la cárcel?

_ La encontré tirada en la calle luego de sufrir una sobredosis_ los recuerdos de esa vez lo embargaron y sintió aún más pena por ella_ la llevé al hospital y desde entonces que cuido de ella… no puedo dejar de imaginármela como Bella, cuando se intentó suicidar… es casi como mi hija.

_ Pero no lo es. No dejes que te manipule o algo parecido. Recuerda que el trabajo está por encima de todo.

Y Emmett lo sabía, lo había sabido desde siempre.

_ ¿Cómo la encontraste?_ preguntó ahora el jefe_ ¿cómo supiste de su paradero?

_ Me encontraba vigilando las calles, y de pronto la vi corriendo, casi desnuda y herida, por un pasaje y me pareció apto detenerla. Supuse que era la víctima de Hans, así que quise entregársela de vuelta para ganarme más su confianza.

_ ¿Le impediste que huyera?_ a pesar de que sabía que el otro sólo hacía su trabajo, de todas formas se molestó.

_ Sí, y se la devolví a Hans, pero ella te mencionó y creí que sería prudente informarte, no se veía como una chica cualquiera.

_ Pues gracias_ dijo después de todo.

En ese instante, el ruido de una puerta interrumpió el absoluto silencio de la casa, y Emmett observó que una mujer lo miraba desde la puerta de su habitación, con los brazos entrecruzados y la ceja alzada. Era su esposa Rosalie, vestida con su camisón rosa de dormir, y expresión cansada. Seguro que acababa de despertar.

El comisario apagó el móvil, sin dar explicación alguna a su infiltrado- generalmente hacía eso- y se levantó del peldaño, sintiendo de repente un gran peso sobre su espalda. A muy pocos metros se encontraba la mujer que más amaba en el mundo y a la que tendría que abandonar dentro de poco.

_ ¿No pensabas ir a dormir?_ le preguntó ella, acercándose a él.

_ Acabo de llegar… ¿cómo estás?_ la abrasó y le besó con fuerza la mejilla.

_ Bien, desperté hace poco_ le acarició la cara y notó unas gotas de sangre en el cabello, y también en algunas partes de la ropa_ ¿estás herido?_ se horrorizó.

_ No, no, es sólo que… me cayeron gotas en una pelea que tuvimos.

_ ¿Atraparon al criminal?_ él le había informado un poco sobre el asunto antes de acudir a la dirección indicada por su infiltrado.

_ Sí, Cony lo hizo bastante bien… aunque está muy herida, y la enviamos de inmediato a Santiago.

_ ¿Y tu brigada está bien también?

_ Victoria recibió unos cuantos golpes, pero el resto se encuentra en perfectas condiciones_ se miraron un momento, y justo cuando ella divisaba un atisbo de tristeza en los ojos de su esposo, éste la tomó en brazos y comenzó a llevarla hacia el cuarto_ ahora, señora… usted va a tener una de las mejores noches de su vida.

_ ¿No vamos a dormir?_ se extrañó.

_ Si quieres puedes dormir, pero si no estás muy cansada…

Ella no respondió, sino que le besó suavemente el cuello, apenas rozando con los labios, y eso fue suficiente para que el detective supiera que sus intenciones eran correspondidas. Hacer el amor con su mujer era una de las cosas que más le gustaba, pero también la que menos practicaba. Cuando venía a visitar a su familia, por lo general descansaba y pasaba tiempo con sus hijas, pero no mucho a solas con su mujer. Por eso ahora deseaba apoderarse de su esposa y dejar que ella se apoderara de él, porque luego ya no tendrían oportunidad de hacerlo en quizás cuánto tiempo más.

A Rosalie le extrañaba la actitud provocadora de su marido, pero de todas formas no protestó. Eran muy pocas las veces que él se encontraba de ánimos de tener sexo, así que debía de aprovechar la oportunidad.

_ Hay que tener cuidado_ le dijo en un susurro_ los niños están durmiendo.

_ Podrán sobrevivir si despiertan_ dijo él.

Cerró la puerta luego de entrar a la habitación, y después la recostó sobre la cama. Esta iba a ser la última vez que la vería antes de partir nuevamente a Santiago, por órdenes explícitas del jefe, así que se prometió disfrutar hasta el mínimo detalle.

Rosalie estaba vestida con su camisón escotado, que le llegaba un poco más debajo del calzón; mientras que él aún conservaba su polera y encima la casaquilla policial. Ella no dudó en quitársela, al fin y al cabo no le agradaba mucho la idea de estar haciéndolo con un policía; no quería sentir al comisario Cullen, sino a su Emmett, a su adorado "osito".

_ Te amo_ le confesó ella, besando con pasión su cuello.

Las manos de ambos se recorrían por completo, desde los rostros, hasta las partes más íntimas de sus cuerpos, por encima de la ropa, y también por debajo.

Emmett también le confesó su amor y después procedió a retirase la ropa con rapidez, mientras ella lo esperaba recostada, y con las piernas semiabiertas en la cama.

_ Un milenio después_ bromeó Rose, sonriente.

Él también sonrió, y se quitó lo último que le quedaba: el bóxer. Así quedó desnudo, listo y dispuesto para hacer gozar a su amada todo lo que pudiera.

_ ¿Usted no piensa desvestirse?_ se colocó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla en el cuello, luego bajando hacia su escote. Eran besos apasionados, con pequeñas apariciones de la lengua.

La pasión también empezó a apoderarse de Rosalie, quien sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y sus partes íntimas exigían la presencia de su amado. Este la acariciaba por las piernas y la hizo soltar algunos gemidos entrecortados.

_ Me gusta que me desvistas_ le contestó con la voz débil y convertida casi en susurro.

Ella sentía como el miembro de su esposo comenzaba a hincharse de placer, así que procuró tener el cuidado de no excitarlo demasiado, pues quería ayudarlo para que el momento durara un buen rato. Emmett era un hombre muy ocupado, y pocas veces tenía tiempo para dedicarse a satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales, tanto que ni siquiera llegaba a masturbarse lejos de su mujer. Así que por lo general no era un hombre que durara demasiado tiempo en la cama, pero a Rosalie le bastaba para sentir los orgasmos y sentirse satisfecha. Además, después de no verlo en meses, ella en lo que menos se preocupaba era en los orgasmos, pues la relación sexual, al menos como ella la consideraba, no podía reducirse sólo a eso. La relación sexual era la única instancia en que sentía que su amado le pertenecía por completo; la instancia en que sentía que ella era su único universo; la única instancia en que podía afirmar que él todavía la amaba.

Continuaron besándose, los brazos, el cuello, los hombros, el abdomen, las piernas; luego los labios, para volver al cuello… y a los labios otra vez. Sus respiraciones eran más agitadas, y los gemidos se hacían cada vez más frecuentes. Ella tenía sus piernas envueltas alrededor de la cadera de él, y este casi no podía soportar el impulso de menearse hacia adelante y penetrarla de una vez. Pero Emmett sabía que una de sus grandes dificultades consistía en la duración del sexo, así que no quería apurar las cosas aún, por mucho que necesitara explotar lo más luego posible. Ahora su prioridad era que ella lo disfrutara.

Rosalie sintió que ya estaba lista para ser penetrada, o al menos eso le exigía su entrepierna, y empujó hacia adelante para provocarlo. De inmediato Emmett se estremeció, y con un esfuerzo inmenso, dejó de besarle el cuello, dejó de acariciarle los glúteos, y procedió a quitarle el camisón que llevaba puesto.

_ Espero estar a tu altura_ volvió a bromear la rubia.

Pero Emmett ya no sonrió. Su cabeza sólo estaba concentrada en una cosa: en aquellos pechos que habían quedado descubiertos y a la espera de ser suyos. Si bien él tenía un cuerpo musculoso y fibroso, Rose no se quedaba atrás, pues también conservaba su figura, y a pesar de tener todavía unos rastros de grasa en el cuerpo debido al embarazo reciente, tenía un abdomen plano, un pecho enorme, y unas piernas firmes, largas y suaves.

No lo dudó ni un segundo: comenzó a succionar sus pezones, a la vez que con sus manos palpaba y apretaba suavemente el contorno de ellos. Si había algo que adoraba de su mujer, eran sus pechos, aquellos senos redondos y abultados, que esta vez se encontraban llenos de leche materna.

_ ¿Está rica?_ preguntó ella, y él le sonrió. Era una leche caliente, un poco agria, pero que no lo iba a alejar de sus benditos senos.

Mientras él continuaba succionando sus pezones, y Rosalie gemía a medida que el placer se extendía por su cuerpo, la cadera de la rubia empujo hacia arriba y Emmett le correspondió. Otras veces había penetrado sin mayores trámites, un poco brusco y desesperado, pero esta vez no lo hizo y esperó con paciencia.

Rosalie no pudo evitar sonreír, además de porque le gustaba los mordiscos que su marido le hacía a sus pezones, también porque sabía que él se estaba esforzando por hacerla gozar más que de costumbre, y eso, para ella, valía más que mil orgasmos.

El vaivén comenzó, pero afuera de las paredes vaginales inferiores. Todavía no la quería penetrar, así que empezó a rozarla con su pene en al exterior de la vagina, y cuando entró de a poco, rozó casualmente el clítoris y ella se estremeció de inmediato, frunciendo el ceño y tensándose. Ese era un sector muy sensible para las mujeres, pero en especial para Rosalie.

El clítoris le fue excitado más que de costumbre, y las mejillas de Rose ya estaban rojas de la excitación, además de que los gemidos habían aumentado su frecuencia. Con sus manos apretaba con fuerza los brazos musculosos de su marido, y su cadera parecía incapaz de moverse ante la estimulación que le provocaba su pene.

Pero Emmett ya no podía aguantar mucho más. Su miembro estaba muy hinchado y no sabía cuánto tiempo más lo podría controlar, así que tomó la decisión de entrar. Dejó de saborear sus pezones, se acomodó bien, quedando su cabeza a la misma altura que la de ella, y comenzó a presionar hacia adelante, sintiendo la excitación que su mujer reflejaba tanto en su rostro como en todo su cuerpo.

El día anterior en la noche también habían hecho el amor, pero sólo durante unos minutos, pues él estaba cansado, era tarde, y no pudo aguantar más; aunque de todas formas ella logró llegar al orgasmo. Pero ahora Rosalie sí que lucía excitada, sus pezones duros lo indicaban; su pecho subiendo y bajando, rápidamente; sus labios tensos y semiabiertos; sus manos estremeciéndose…

Y cuando sintió un líquido espeso entre las paredes de la vagina, Emmett supo que era el momento preciso de introducirse , así que posó firme sus manos en las sábanas de la cama, y luego comenzó a menear la cadera hacia adelante, procurando ir despacio y delicado para no hacerle doler como en otras veces.

La sensación fue exquisita, tanto para él como para ella. La dilatación de la vagina le permitió entrar sin problema, y ya dentro se mantuvo en movimiento por al menos diez minutos, todo el tiempo a punto de explotar.

Ya ninguno podía pensar. Rosalie sentía un ardor en su cuerpo, un ardor que se generaba en el clítoris y que comenzaba a apoderarse de todo su ser, haciéndose cada vez más intenso. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la respiración le costaba a medida que el ardor aumentaba. Estaba completamente tensa, con sus ojos muy cerrados, su cuerpo muy tenso, y las manos casi pegadas al cuerpo de él. Estaba a punto de experimentar el orgasmo más fuerte que había sentido en años.

Y Emmett dejó que lo sintiera. No se detuvo, y la miró justo en el momento del orgasmo.

Fue una absoluta sorpresa, y tan repentino, que Rosalie sintió palpitar por todas partes, especialmente por su vagina. Su garganta jadeaba, aunque ella no se daba cuenta de ello, pues sólo era consciente de lo que su clítoris gozaba. Ahora el resto de sus movimientos eran invisibles, y mucho más aún sus pensamientos.

En tanto, Emmett supo que su amada, que ya no se movía, había llegado al clímax, y decidió hacer lo mismo. Sabía que Rosalie no era una mujer que disfrutara de miles orgasmos a la vez, pues por lo general sólo tenía uno, de gran fuerza y mucha intensidad.

Tragó saliva, respiró por última vez y se dejó llevar por la excitación, dejando de pensar por vez primera desde que habían entrado a la habitación. Sus pezones también estaban duros, y sentía un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo. Sintió como el semen subía dentro de su pene, a punto de explotar, y supo que la eyaculación era inevitable. Y no la quería evitar tampoco. Así que se pronto… sintió como la liberación se apoderaba de él, como si hubiese estado cargando con un peso muy pesado, durante un tiempo muy largo.

Ambos permanecieron en éxtasis durante alrededor de seis a diez segundo, sin que nadie hiciera nada más que jadear y disfrutar de la sensación maravillosa que se habían provocado. Hasta que ella regresó al planeta Tierra y lo abrazó cariñosamente sin pensarlo, sólo actuando por instinto. Él le correspondió, recostándose al lado, abrasando su espalda y acariciándole el rostro con la mano desocupada.

_ Estuvo… _ Rose apenas podía hablar. La respiración era entrecortada, y las palabras trataban de formarse dentro de su cabeza. Aunque su sonrisa parecía ser incapaz de borrarse_ estuvo maravilloso.

Él también sonrió, y aunque no dijo nada, también lo sintió así. Y durmieron al mismo tiempo, ambos cansados, satisfechos, y muy enamorados el uno del otro.

Cuando Emmett despertó, observó el reloj y casi cayó de espaldas al notar que éste marcaba ya las cinco de la madrugada.

El jefe le había dicho por teléfono, luego de que atraparan a Hans, muy claramente que volviera a Santiago para terminar de cerrar el caso y encargarse de otros que estaban siendo catalogados como "urgentes".

Así que el comisario, sin pensar en la hermosa noche de amor que acababa de experimentar con su mujer, para no arrepentirse, dejó a un lado el cuerpo de su amada, se levantó de la cama y procedió a vestirse. Aún sentía el cansancio de haber hecho el amor hace poco, pero eso no le impidió ponerse relativamente rápido los pantalones, la camisa y el sweater.

Lamentablemente, Rosalie sintió un frío en su espalda, despertó, y al voltearse vio a su querido esposo casi listo para partir.

_ ¿Vas a hacer el desayuno?, ¿Es temprano?

Emmett la miró por un momento. Le dolía abandonarla así, de esa forma, luego de haberla amado. Pero no podía desobedecer las órdenes, y menos cuando había casos aún por resolver.

El silencio que se produjo en la habitación le advirtió a Rosalie lo que sucedía.

_ No, no puedes hacer eso_ le costaba creerlo_ no te puedes ir.

_ El trabajo es el trabajo_ ni siquiera la miró a los ojos.

_ Pero… _ se sentó, tapándose el pecho con las sábanas más ligeras_ pero si apenas estuviste un día aquí.

_ Atrapamos al violador antes de lo que pensábamos, no es mi culpa…

_ No te veía hace un año, Emmett, un año… ¿y resulta que vienes un día y te vas?... _ estaba a punto de llorar. Tal vez era la sorpresa, y la sensibilidad que la había dejado el orgasmo, pero sentía que apenas soportaba la situación_ ¿así va a ser de ahora en adelante? ¿Un año por un día?

El comisario no entendía la situación. ¿Acaso su mujer le estaba reclamando? Ella siempre se había mostrado flexible y abierta al hecho de que su esposo defendía el bien y necesitaba viajar para combatir a los malos. ¿Por qué ahora, después de años de casados, comenzaba a reprenderle?

_ Rose… _ habló el hombre, poniéndose los zapatos_ no puedo discutir ahora.

Y a ella le parecía aún más impresionante que la tratara con tanta indiferencia. Ahora era el comisario quien le hablaba, no su marido.

Decidió tratar de convencerlo, al menos para desahogar el repentino nudo que había surgido en su pecho, y se le acercó lo suficiente para tocarle la mano.

_ Amor… por favor, no te vayas.

Era la primera vez que le pedía algo así.

_ Rose… _ no sabía bien qué decir. Era fácil abandonarla cuando no le ponía problema alguno, pero ahora que le suplicaba…

_ Por favor, no te vayas.

Vio que los ojos de su mujer estaban a punto de estallar en lágrimas, por lo que tomó asiento en la cama y la estrechó contra sus brazos, arrollándola en un cálido abraso.

_ Ya, ya_ le besó tres veces la cabeza_ de verdad me gustaría quedarme todo el tiempo… pero tú sabes que eso no es posible.

_ Es que no sé cuánto más vamos a aguantar…

_ ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?, llevamos veinte años juntos, la distancia no va a destruir un matrimonio que lleva esa cantidad de años, no mientras mi amor por ti siga siendo el mismo.

Le sorprendió ver que ella emitía sollozos ante tales palabras, y se encontró complicado por la situación. No era realmente un especialista con la sensibilidad de las mujeres, y a veces resultaba ser demasiado indiferente al respecto, por lo que en su cabeza pensaba algo para consolarla, pero no hallaba nada. Más encima, pronto debía partir a la capital, y no podía hacerlo con ella llorando entre sus brazos.

_ Tengo miedo_ habló luego Rosalie, rompiendo el silencio_ tengo mucho miedo.

_ ¿De qué?

_ De… _ lo que iba a decir a continuación tenía relación con algo que la avergonzaba enormemente, algo que la hacía sentir muy, pero muy culpable_ de que una vez vuelvas a casa, nos miremos y sólo veamos a dos extraños desconocidos.

Emmett la entendió a la perfección. Él también a veces se preguntaba hasta qué punto su relación soportaría la distancia que los separaba; sin embargo, nunca creyó que ella le diera tanta importancia.

_ Amor… _ la miró a los ojos_ te aseguro, no, te prometo que mi corazón jamás dejará de amarte con la misma intensidad… acabamos de amarnos de una forma en que sólo dos enamorados pueden hacerlo… yo te amo, y me extraña que dudes de que ese amor pueda perdurar.

_ No es de ti de quién dudo.

Y con eso, el comisario comenzó a comprender que lo que le ocurría a su mujer no era para nada poco importante. Vio la culpabilidad en sus ojos, y de pronto un miedo lo recorrió por completo, un miedo a desilusionarse de esa maravillosa esposa que tenía.

Rosalie siempre había sido la mujer perfecta, decidida, sentimental, apasionada, respetuosa, amorosa…; y una madre ideal también, dedicada, comprensiva, esforzada… jamás se había equivocado de forma grande, ni siquiera en algún almuerzo o cena. Había atendido a las necesidades de Emmett sin problema alguno.

_ Rose_ se acomodó enfrente de ella y la miró con seriedad, aunque no con dureza_ por favor, dime por qué dijiste eso.

Ella se secó las lágrimas y pensó en lo que iba a decir. Tenía algo que confesarle a su esposo, sin dudas, pero le costaba decirlo. Lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas, y rebelarle tal error significaría… no sabía que consecuencias iban a generar. Con Emmett jamás se habían visto enfrentados a un problema así.

_ Bueno… _ comenzó a decir, sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos_ yo… yo…

_ ¿Tú qué?_ le urgió, un tanto impaciente. Tenía un terrible presentimiento, y sólo quería equivocarse.

_ Yo… _ estaba a punto de derramar lágrimas otra vez_ dos semanas antes de que llegaras… salí a una fiesta a divertirme_ él alzó la ceja, incapaz de imaginarse a su tranquila y recatada esposa en un lugar como ese_ y me encontré con… con Carlos, tu compañero de trabajo_ los malos presentimientos del comisario aumentaron, pero no la interrumpió_ bailamos un rato y después… después…

_ ¿Después qué?

_ Después… _ suspiró abatida_ después nos encamamos.

La noticia era esperada, pero de todas formas le impactó como una fuerte y dolosa cachetada, mil veces y en la misma mejilla. Su enemigo más grande dentro de la PDI había tocado, no, poseído a su mujer sin que él se diera cuenta.

_ No fue nada importante_ continuó ella, con un atisbo de desesperación en la voz_ de verdad, luego no lo volví a ver, y me sentí realmente mal, pero…

_ ¿Pero qué?_ no podía creer que tratara de justificarse.

_ Pero estaba dolida_ ahora lo miró a los ojos, y sintió el enojo que reflejaban los ojos de su amado_ tú no te aparecías durante un año, ni siquiera para ver a tu hijo recién nacido, y necesitaba desahogar mi enojo de alguna forma… perdona, mi intensión no fue herirte.

Al principio le costó digerir el hecho, y la encontró absoluta culpable de la infidelidad. Sin embargo, cuando se detuvo a pensar más detenidamente, su ánimo cambió y encontró al verdadero responsable de la situación: él mismo. De no ser por sus viajes, tan extensos y frecuentes, ella jamás se habría visto tentada a serle infiel. Con esto, lo único que hacía era provocar el quiebre definitivo de la relación.

_ Pucha, amor_ sorpresivamente para ella, él la abrasó y le besó la mejilla_ perdóname a mí, soy yo quién ha provocado todo esto. Te prometo que voy a estar más tiempo contigo, y con los niños, voy a pedir un permiso al jefe y tendremos unas vacaciones de al menos dos meses.

_ ¿De verdad?

_ Palabra de Emmett.

_ ¿Y lo… lo de Carlos?

_ No me extrañaría que ese imbécil te engañara a propósito, sólo para arruinarme la existencia… no te preocupes, lo vamos a olvidar, yo también he cometido demasiados errores como para crucificarte por eso.

_ ¿Entonces no vas a querer el divorcio?

La pregunta le pareció incluso divertida.

_ ¿Divorcio?_ el comisario soltó una risita_ ¿acaso crees que podría vivir sin ti?, tú me salvaste, Rosalie, y no voy a dejar que un angelito regrese tan luego al cielo.

Se sonrieron, se besaron, y luego se abrasaron. Estaban contentos, a pesar de que hace poco habían estado a punto de sufrir una crisis.

"Tengo al mejor hombre del mundo"- pensó ella, entre sus brazos. Se había sentido tan mal, con tanto miedo de que le reprochara la infidelidad, que ahora parecía estar en un hermoso sueño, donde esta vez él era el ángel.

Sin embargo… cuando el comisario le besó por última vez la cabeza, se levantó de la cama y procedió a abrocharse los cordones de los zapatos… Rose supo que el mejor hombre del mundo no era más que una ilusión.

_ No te vas a ir, ¿cierto?

_ Ya te lo dije, órdenes son órdenes, el jefe dijo que…

_ ¿Y lo que yo digo? ¿Acaso no te importa lo que yo digo?

Había comenzado de nuevo otra discusión, pero esta vez una de verdad, pues la rubia ya no deseaba mostrarse débil y sumisa hacia un hombre que parecía no preocuparse por ella.

_ Rose, no quiero discutir ahora, tengo que partir…

_ Pero si te acabo de decir que te necesito_ estaba casi desesperada_ te necesito, Emmett, los niños te necesitan… no sabes lo que es estar aquí sin ti, en el día del padre, en sus cumpleaños, y explicarles que no estás por trabajo, y que de verdad los quieres, cuando en verdad tus acciones demuestran lo contrario.

_ ¿Me dices que no quiero a mis hijos?

_ Sólo digo que tus acciones no lo demuestran. A veces escucho llorar a Rosa porque no estás, y no sabes el dolor que siento por no poder suplantar esa parte que te corresponde.

_ Pues yo no estoy precisamente vacacionando en Santiago, estoy salvando gente, estoy enfrentándome a criminales, estoy arriesgando día a día mi vida porque tú y el resto de las personas estén a salvo.

_ ¿Y eso vale por que pierdas a tu familia?

_ ¿De qué estás hablando?

_ Emmett_ se puso de pie para estar a su misma altura_ llevamos muchos años casados, de los cuales ni la mitad hemos pasado juntos… ¿quieres llegar a viejitos y darte cuenta de que desaprovechaste la mitad de tu vida?

_ ¿Y quién dice que desaprovecho el tiempo?, tú estás acá y no entiendes, pero allá en Santiago a veces hago más cosas que estando aquí.

A pesar de que no lo dijo directamente, Rosalie lo entendió de la siguiente forma: él se sentía más realizado trabajando. Este parecía ser el punto límite de todo.

_ Entonces te vas.

_ Rosalie, acabo de apresar a un violador, me falta poco para cerrar el caso_ terminó de vestirse por completo, así que tomó el celular y se lo guardó en el bolsillo_ cuando cierre el caso, regreso y nos vamos de vacaciones.

_ No, Emmett_ él la miró con el ceño fruncido_ si cruzas esa puerta, no vuelvas otra vez.

Un silencio los gobernó durante segundos, sin que nadie se atreviera a romperlo.

_ Lo siento_ dijo él al fin_ me voy a ir, hice un juramento a la PDI cuando ingresé, y no puedo…

_ ¿Y puedes romper el que hiciste conmigo? ¿O es que ya lo has roto tantas veces que no te das cuenta?

_ ¡ME FUISTE INFIEL!_ le gritó, incapaz de contenerse más tiempo_ me fuiste infiel, Rosalie, ¿con que cara vienes a exigirme algo así?

Y Rosalie lloró de pronto, soltando sollozos de dolor. Su temor se había cumplido, pues ahora su relación no volvería a ser la de antes; su esposo no olvidaría un error como ese, a pesar de que había dicho lo contrario.

_ ¿Ahora lloras?, debiste de haberlo hecho cuando le chupabas el pico a ese maricón de Carlos.

Y dichas esas palabras, enojado, no, furioso, abrió la puerta del dormitorio, salió afuera y la cerró de un portazo, sin importarse por el ruido que podría despertar a sus hijos; aunque en realidad ninguno se despertó.

Rosalie no lo creía, ni la partida ni sus hirientes palabras. Gritó "Por favor, Emmett", pero no hubo respuesta alguna, y cuando escuchó otro portazo, esta vez correspondiente a la puerta principal, se recostó en la cama y lloró en silencio, ahogando los gritos que deseaban salir de su garganta. Sentía un dolor inmenso dentro de su pecho, pero también mucha pena. Hace menos de cuatro horas habían estado amándose, y ahora no querían ni verse las caras.

Pero lo que más le dolía era la indiferencia con que Emmett trataba sus sentimientos, como si realmente no importaran, como si fuera la nada misma comparada con la PDI.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Rosalie sintió desconocer al hombre con que se había casado, ese hombre tierno, amoroso… que ahora lucía demasiado pendiente del trabajo como para darse cuenta de lo mucho que ella le quería y necesitaba. Y lo peor era la explicación que tendría que dar luego a sus hijos.

Sin embargo, siguió amando a su esposo, y deseó que de alguna forma extraordinaria el tiempo volviera al momento en que hacía el amor con él, para poder sentir esa pasión y ese amor que tanto añoraba en su vida.

Espero les haya gustado. Éste es, como debieron de haber inferido, un flash back, para entender la discusión entre el comisario y su esposa.

Nos encontramos en el siguiente capítulo, donde comenzará la verdadera trama de la historia. Nos vemos!


	10. UN SECUESTRO INESPERADO

**UN SECUESTRO INESPERADO**

"No pienses, no pienses, no pienses".

Un hombre me estaba metiendo el pene por la vagina, y su rostro me daba absoluta repulsión.

"No pienses, no pienses, no pienses".

Saboreó mis senos con su lengua y su baba quedó plasmada en mi piel, mientras su pene penetraba y penetraba.

"No pienses, no pienses, no pienses".

_ ¿Quieres más profundo, puta?

Sólo asentí con la cabeza y me preparé para sentir la embestida, que en realidad no fue tan fuerte de lo que esperaba. Es que con un pene tan diminuto no se podía hacer mucho.

¿Por qué yo estaba en un bar, sentada sobre un taburete, con un montón de jóvenes y adultos a mi alrededor, dejando que un desconocido me penetrara sin siquiera resistirme?

La respuesta a eso era confusa y sin sentido. En este mes de oscuridad, en que me había alejado de la PDI para continuar con mi vida- si es que se le podía catalogar de esa forma- yo sólo había hecho tonteras. Drogas, alcohol, sexo… y más sexo, desenfrenado, habían sido las actividades más destacables de estos días. Mi mente no quería pensar en nada que se relacionara a los policías, y menos a ese maldito de Cullen, así que como con las drogas y el sexo me distraía, no paraba de probarlos sin cesar.

Miré alrededor y me mareé con toda la música y el ambiente. Yo estaba en una discoteca, de no muy buen prestigio, donde la mayoría de los clientes se drogaba o emborrachaba. De hecho, varios cargaban sus propias aguas minerales debido a la droga que consumían.

Terminó de satisfacerse a sí mismo, y luego se separó de mí y se abrochó la cremallera del pantalón.

_ Son cinco lucas_ le dije, bajándome el vestido que llevaba puesto. No dudé en beber lo último que me quedaba del vaso frente a mí, para tratar de quitar el asco que me había provocado la situación.

Se sacó unos billetes del bolsillo y los dejó en la barra. Sin embargo, sólo conté cuatro de mil pesos.

_ Ey_ me paré del asiento y fui a buscarlo_ EY_ le toqué la espalda y se dio vuelta_ te faltan mil pesos.

_ Sorry, flaquita, pero se me acabaron.

Iba a darse vuelta para continuar con su partida, pero lo detuve con el brazo.

_ Te faltaron mil pesos_ repetí.

Sonrió divertido, y en menos de un segundo, se volvió serio, me agarró del cuello, me estrechó contra una pared cercana y me obligó a mirarle. Algunos alrededor observaban, pero la mayoría sólo se limitaba a ignorarnos. Las peleas y conflictos eran pan de cada día en este lugar.

_ Mira, putita_ estaba tan cerca hablándome que su aliento asqueroso de tabaco y cerveza comenzó a marearme_ no me vengas con rebeldía y cosas así, que te aseguro no vas a lograr nada más que una buena paliza.

_ Sólo quiero mi dinero_ como apretaba mi garganta, me costaba hablar.

_ Y si sigues molestando… _ con su mirada buscó alrededor algo, y se detuvo al observar un fierro tirado cerca del baño_ si me molestas de nuevo, no va a ser mi pene lo que te voy a meter.

Me soltó, sonriente, y creyó haber ganado la partida. Sin embargo, yo no me iba a rendir tan pronto. Nadie me iba a humillar de nuevo, y menos un tipo tan asqueroso como él, que ni siquiera era capaz de mantener limpio el maldito pico que tenía.

Así que no quise hacerle tan fácil la partida. No iba a burlarse de mí. Si no quería pagar las cinco lucas, que entonces las pagara de otra forma.

Se volteó, y no dudé en tomarlo de la cabeza para estrellarlo contra la pared. Pero él lo esperaba, pues agarró mis manos justo a tiempo y me arrojó al suelo.

_ Ah!_ grité al chocar contra unos restos de basura.

_ Siempre me han dicho lo porfiadas que suelen ser las putas.

No me soltó esta vez, sino que me tomó de ambos brazos y…

"Oh, no"

Con el fierro en su otra mano, me jaló hacia el interior del baño, que no pertenecía a ningún género en partícular, y que se encontraba absolutamente desocupado.

_ Ahora vas a saber con quién estás tratando, zorra.

Se bajó los pantalones y enseñó su miembro duro y excitado, a la vez que me arrojaba hacia el suelo, acomodándome en cuatro patas. Yo sabía que resistirme simplemente empeoraría la situación, así que, tragándome el orgullo, cerré los ojos y recibí sus fuertes y violentas penetraciones en el trasero.

Curiosamente, mi trasero recibía mucho mejor el dolor que mi vagina, tal vez porque llevaba más tiempo acostumbrado. Así que, si bien sentí dolor, fue menos de lo que él seguramente deseaba provocarme.

"No pienses, no pienses, no pienses"_ me dije de nuevo en mi mente.

Sin embargo, no pude evitar el miedo, y traté de escapar cuando alejó su pene de mi trasero y tomó el fierro con su mano.

"No, no, no, no…"

Nunca me habían introducido algo como eso, y menos un objeto tan grande, duro, filoso y oxidado. Podía llegar a quedar muy herida después de eso.

_ Está bien_ dije, desesperada_ está bien, no te vuelvo a molestar.

_ Pues muy tarde, zorra.

Yo lo sentía ya, entrando y rompiendo todas las paredes de mi ano, hasta más allá de lo que cualquier pene hubiera entrado antes.

Sin embargo…

_ ¿No tienes a quién más joderle la vida?

La voz que acababa de hablarnos pertenecía a una mujer, y logró distraer a mi agresor para que éste no terminara su acción.

Soltó mis brazos y me tiró al suelo, donde me quedé sin moverme. Me dolían los glúteos y los músculos, lo suficiente como para no levantarme del lugar.

"¿por qué todo me tiene que pasar a mí?"

_ ¿Vienes a buscar problemas también, lindura?

No vi lo que ocurrió, pero de pronto, se escucharon unos golpes, unos gemidos del tipo, y a los segundos, cayó a mi lado, inconsciente y con los brazos doblados en la espalda.

_ Si no sabes defenderte, no te metas con cerdos como ese_ me dijo la mujer, con una voz que de repente me sonó muy familiar.

Volteé la cabeza y…

"¡DANA!"

_ Hola, Alice_ me sonrió.

La alegría me dio fuerzas para lograr levantarme, ir donde ella y abrasarla. Al parecer la sorprendí, aunque de todas formas respondió mi abraso de la misma manera.

_ Dana_ no me lo podía creer_ guau… _ me separé y la miré de nuevo. Me parecía tan increíble, tan… genial.

Yo no había visto a nadie conocido en todo el mes, porque así me lo había propuesto, y encontrarme con ella, a quién había guardado un enorme cariño… era espectacular.

_ Así que el destino vuelve a juntarnos_ dijo, con esa frialdad en el rostro, pero a la vez enseñando una cálida sonrisa_ ¿tienes tiempo para charlar?

_ Todo el que quieras_ tampoco era que mi agenda estuviera muy ocupada_ ven, vamos a la barra.

Abandonamos el baño, y con eso, al imbécil que yacía inconsciente en el suelo. Realmente era una suerte que la infiltrada hubiera aparecido, de lo contrario… otro habría sido el fin de mi colita.

Mientras avanzábamos a través del gentío, no pude evitar fijarme en el look de la mujer que me acompañaba, que ya no era el mismo que lucía la última vez que nos vimos. Ahora estaba más delgada, con un cabello negro y liso, de melena corta, un vestido ajustado, escotado, que enseñaba sus piernas, y de color negro, y unos tacones que la hacían mucho más alta que yo. Se veía mucho más atractiva de lo que había estado en casa de la señora Eva.

_ ¿Estabas trabajando?_ le pregunté, ya que me parecía la única explicación para su vestuario.

_ Acabo de entregar a un grupo de narcotraficantes_ llegamos a la barra y nos sentamos_ los muy idiotas cayeron redonditos ante una prostituta de escote abundante, así que los emborraché y solitos fueron a dar a la comisaría. Seguro que mañana se van a llevar una gran sorpresa cuando despierten encerrados tras las rejas.

Sonrió y yo hice lo mismo. Ella era la primera cosa positiva que me pasaba en este tiempo de soledad.

Busqué mis cuatro lucas en la barra, para pagar un trago, pero no los encontré por ninguna parte. Alguien probablemente los había tomado.

"Maldición".

_ ¿Tienes dinero?_ me preguntó.

_ Tenía_ y además me habían robado el trago.

_ Bueno, yo pago_ llamó al barman y le pidió dos tragos. Luego se volvió hacia mí_ ¿Sueles venir mucho por estos lugares?

_ En realidad…

Sentí que la vergüenza se apoderaba de mí. Ella no sabía nada de lo ocurrido hace un mes, y menos en estas semanas, por lo que… no me dio nada de orgullo tener que revelarle mis problemas. Sin embargo, Dana había confiado una vez en mí, así que lo mínimo que yo podía hacer era corresponderle.

Aunque ella habló primero.

_ Supongo que atrapaste a violador_ dijo, en un tono de voz justo para que sólo nosotras escucháramos.

_ Sí, lo… _ los recuerdos vinieron a mi cabeza, pero luego los alejé. No me daban ganas de recordar a ese comisario innombrable_ lo atrapé hace unos meses.

_ Sí, debió de haber pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos_ el barman trajo los tragos y los dejó frente a nosotras_ ¿qué has hecho?_ me preguntó.

Suspiré, ya sea de cansancio o resignación. Al menos mi trasero ya no se encontraba tan resentido.

Le conté casi todo, desde el encuentro con Hans detrás del quiosco, hasta mi partida definitiva de la PDI. Claro que omití lo relacionado a mi amor ficticio por el comisario.

_ Y aquí estoy_ terminé diciendo_ vagando de calle en calle.

_ ¿Te quitaron los cargos al final?

_ No lo sé ni me importa_ bebí un poco del trago_ se supone que sí, pero en realidad nunca recogí los papeles de Constanza, así que es difícil que me encarcelen siendo que soy Alice Stewart.

_ ¿Por qué no los recogiste?

_ No quise_ me encogí de hombros_ nunca me ha gustado ser Constanza.

_ Bueno, en eso no me voy a meter, sé lo que es odiar el pasado_ "Por eso me cae tan bien esta mujer"_ ¿Y qué planeas hacer ahora?

_ Pues lo que he estado haciendo hasta el momento.

_ ¿Vas a prostituirte?_ su mirada fue un tanto burlona_ vamos, Alice, ¿de verdad esperas eso para tu vida?, creí que eras una mujer más inteligente.

_ No tengo otra opción_ y bebí de nuevo, pero esta vez para evitar mirarla. Me daba pena mi existencia, y vergüenza también.

_ Siempre hay otras opciones_ su mano se posó sobre la mía_ ¿por qué no buscas trabajo?

¿Buscar un empleo? Esa era una opción definitivamente más que descartada. Hacer eso significaría permitir que la brigada de Cullen me encontrara, porque yo sabía que me buscaban. Seguro que él se sentía culpable, además de que los chicos me habían tomado mucho cariño, así que no sería extraño que quisieran dar con mi paradero.

_ No quiero firmar ningún contrato_ le dije_ y no quiero que la policía me encuentre.

_ ¿Que la policía te encuentre… o que Emmett te encuentre?

La miré. Esta mujer tenía mucho sentido común, tanto que llegaba a molestarme de verdad.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?_ pregunté, bebiendo otra vez.

_ A que estoy entrenada para detectar cualquier cosa en las palabras de la gente… cada vez que hablaste de Cullen, lo hiciste con frialdad, con dolor, y evitaste mi mirada al contarme, como tratando de no darle importancia a una persona que en realidad te importa demasiado… _ la observé de nuevo_ ¿qué ocurrió con él?

Dudé en si contarle o no, pero… hace días que deseaba desahogarme.

_ Me enamoré de él_ para mi sorpresa, no se burló_ pensé que él también sentía lo mismo, porque me trataba bien, y me decía que estaba preciosa, y me tomaba la mano… _ mis ojos se habían vuelto húmedos de repente, así que me concentré para secarlos, al fin y al cabo, mi intención no era llorar delante de ella_ me declaré el día en que los abandoné… pero el muy imbécil me dijo que no sentía lo mismo y que nunca me iba a ver más que como su hija. Desde entonces que lo odio con todo mi corazón.

_ Eres realmente una niña inmadura y caprichosa_ opinó, ahora con una sonrisa_ no puedes dejar todo un futuro por una simple desilusión amorosa, la vida es más que eso.

No dije nada, porque no me iba a entender, no iba a entender la gran ilusión que yo sentía con el comisario. Así que permanecí callada, y ella hiso lo mismo durante un rato.

_ En todo caso… _ comenzó a hablar Dana, cuando había acabado su trago_ dudo que Cullen te esté buscando.

Esas palabras me dolieron, pero yo sabía que esta infiltrada no era precisamente buena con los sentimientos, así que no me molesté.

_ ¿Y por qué lo crees?_ pregunté.

_ Porque ahora está muy ocupado en el caso de su mujer.

Dejé de beber de golpe y la miré seria.

_ ¿Ah?

_ Eso, hace un día más o menos, según me informó Carlos, raptaron a la esposa de Cullen y todavía no dan señales de vida.

Me quedé pasmada un momento. ¿Rosalie estaba secuestrada?

Las palabras que una vez dije vinieron a mi cabeza: _"…Y OJALÁ A TU MUJER LE PASE LO PEOR DEL MUNDO PARA QUE SIENTAS LO QUE ES QUE TE PARTAN EL CORAZÓN!"._Yo le había deseado algo terrible, y ahora se estaba volviendo realidad.

_ ¿Y quién la atrapó?_ quise saber.

_ No me lo dijeron, pero al parecer es un criminal conocido por Cullen, como una especie de venganza… aunque no deja de ser raro, porque nadie conocía la existencia de que Emmett tuviera familiares, esa es una de las razones por las que la mantiene escondida en otra región.

¿Así que por eso no dejaba que los vieran juntos en Santiago? Me sentí una estúpida; estúpida por haber pensado que era porque no los quería; estúpida por haberle deseado mal a alguien que realmente no se lo merecía. Rosalie era una mujer joven, madre hace poco, que no tenía nada que ver en nada de la policía.

"Soy tan miserable"-pensé.

_ Bueno_ la mujer a mi lado pagó al barman y se puso de pie_ lo siento, Alice, pero tengo cosas que hacer.

_ ¿Ya te vas?

_ Mi jefe debe de estar preguntándose por qué no voy a registrarme, así que… _ tendió su mano_ otro día nos volveremos a ver_ se la estreché.

_ Espero lo mismo.

_ Y yo espero que esa vez no esté nadie montándote el trasero.

Sonreí, sin saber por qué, y luego la vi partir. Aunque antes de avanzar mucho, se volteó y me dijo algo:

_ Perdona lo del… _ señaló el brazo, y sonreí incluso más al saber que se refería a la herida que me había hecho hace más de cinco meses, en casa de Eva.

Le hice un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia, y ahora sí que se fue, desapareciendo entre la gente, con su hermosa figura, su duro semblante, y sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

Me quedé con una sensación amarga, esa que me embargaba cada noche luego de prostituirme o cuando el efecto de las drogas se acababa; esa sensación de haber perdido todo y no saber qué rumbo tomar.

Sin embargo… un tema rondó por mi cabeza, eliminando la sensación.

"Rosalie… Rosalie…".

Su secuestro me inquietaba, demasiado. Por alguna razón, algo me decía que yo era la culpable, así que decidí no quedarme con la duda. Dejé el trago a un lado, salté del taburete, y me fui por la misma dirección en que lo había hecho Dana, aunque hacia una, seguramente, distinta.

Mi objetivo era averiguar quién había sido el secuestrador de la esposa de Cullen, y por qué había sido secuestrada.


	11. UN NUEVO OBJETIVO

**UN NUEVO OBJETIVO**

Cullen estaba sentando detrás de su escritorio, al frente de su computador, pero pendiente de unos archivos que observaba en la carpeta. Eran los archivos de su querida Constanza Brandon, productos de una investigación que había hecho hace tiempo, y la verdad es que le daba mucha nostalgia verlos y saber que no la iba a ver quizás en cuánto tiempo más.

La chica se había molestado mucho luego de que la había rechazado, y él aún no comprendía que se hubiera ilusionado tanto con la idea del amor, siendo que él era al menos veinte años mayor, estaba casado, y siempre había dejado en claro su amor hacia Rosalie.

Bueno, el tema de su esposa también le complicaba. Con ella llevaban más de cinco meses sin hablarse más que por compromisos, sin reconciliarse de aquella discusión al final de la última visita a Coquimbo.

"Me fue infiel"- se dijo, pero ahora ese hecho no lo enojaba, al contrario, lo entristecía, no por la debilidad de su mujer, sino por la debilidad de la relación, todo por culpa suya.

Ciertamente nadie había obligado a Rosalie a serle infiel, pero la distancia de su marido, y en ocasiones, la indiferencia, la habían llevado a hacerlo.

"Si tan sólo fueras un mejor marido, Emmett…"

Pero pensar en la posibilidad de cambiar de región no era muy realista, pues sabía que su jefe no lo permitiría. Lamentablemente cuando ella lo conoció, Emmett ya estaba en su mejor momento, y ya no había forma de cambiarse. La única opción que quedaba era la de renunciar, y esa… esa era una opción descartada para él, absolutamente.

Cerró la carpeta que contenía los datos de Constanza, las guardó en el cajón y se recostó en la silla, muy cansado. Con su brigada habían estado buscando a la muchacha desde el día siguiente de su desaparición, es decir, hace un mes, y no habían logrado nada de nada.

Emmett sólo esperaba que no estuviera muerta, pues conociéndola, era algo probable, al fin y al cabo, la primera vez que la había visto, ella casi moría gracias a una sobredosis.

Dos celulares reposaban encima del escritorio. Uno lo utilizaba con la brigada, y el otro con su infiltrado. Tenía un tercer celular, para cuando se comunicaba con su familia, pero ahora lo mantenía guardado en el bolsillo. Eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada, y nadie de su familia debería de estar despierto, así que era inútil esperar una llamada de ellos. Aunque en su interior deseaba que aquella voz que tanto amaba lo llamara para tratar de solucionar las cosas.

"Concéntrate, Emmett".

Pensar en su esposa no ayudaba para nada, así que tomó agua de un vaso que tenía sobre el escritorio, se sentó derecho y esperó las llamadas de su brigada, que en estos momentos se encontraba en la ciudad de Coquimbo.

Hace bastante tiempo que el comisario había sentido curiosidad sobre el origen de su ex infiltrada, y en especial sobre el padre de ésta, es decir, el hermano de Hans. Por lo mismo, ahora llevaba una investigación secreta sobre ellos, la que se encontraba desarrollando su brigada.

Victoria, Carlisle, Harry e Isaac estaban en la casa de los Brandon, en el sector Parte Alta de la ciudad, con un permiso fiscal para registrar la casa e interrogar a los habitantes de esta, con el objetivo de hallar señales que los pudieran llevar al paradero de Constanza, y además, verificar si efectivamente Darío Brandon, el dueño de casa, era un ciudadano modelo como indicaba.

De pronto uno de los móviles sonó.

_ ¿Sí?_ preguntó con el celular en la oreja.

_ Jefe_ respondió Victoria, con un tono duro_ acabamos de registrar la casa.

_ ¿Qué tal les fue? ¿Tuvieron problemas?

_ Claro que tuvimos problemas_ el jefe sacó una hoja para anotar lo que le pareciera pertinente_ el señor Brandon no es lo que llamaríamos una dulzura, y su esposa no se queda atrás. No respondieron a casi ninguna de nuestras preguntas, aunque sí… hay algo bastante curioso, y es que el imbécil se puso hasta contento cuando supo que su hija estaba desaparecida. Definitivamente su relación con Alice no es nada de buena.

Eso no era ningún secreto para el comisario, pues Constanza ya le había revelado los constantes abusos que había sufrido en la infancia por su padre. No pudo dejar de sentir pena por la muchacha.

_ Registramos la casa_ continuó la colorina_ ya, pues, Harry, deja de molestar_ le decía a otro.

_ ¿Están los chicos contigo?_ quiso saber el jefe.

_ Estamos caminando al auto para irnos, viajamos esta noche a la capital y le llevamos los informes correspondientes… ah, y Harry le manda saludos.

El comisario sonrió, pues se imaginaba la cara de enojada que debía de estar poniendo su fiel compañera, ya que ella no toleraba a Harry cuando comenzaba a bromear.

_ ¿Y encontraron algo en el registro?

_ En realidad no nos dejaron registrar muy bien_ contestó ella_ la cocina, el living y el comedor sí, pero lo que son las habitaciones… hubiera visto la cara que puso cuando entramos a su cuarto. No encontramos nada sospechoso, pero de todas formas creo que oculta algo. Como estuvo encima de nosotros todo el tiempo, no pudimos registrar profundamente, así que una segunda pasada no estaría mal.

_ ¿Crees que es fácil falsificar permisos del fiscal?_ preguntó, casi en broma, pues Edward hacía las falsificaciones en un dos por tres.

_ Bueno, la cosa es que será necesario, y tal vez podríamos llegar cuando la casa esté sola, para que ese idiota no nos moleste… y en el cuarto de Alice tampoco encontramos nada. Estaba todo lleno de polvo y sucio, al parecer sin hacer nada de aseo durante mucho tiempo. Su ropa era de cuando tenía muy pocos años, y, no estoy segura, pero creo haber visto unos rastros de sangre en el piso, que con el polvo no se distinguían bien, pero Brandon interrumpió justo a tiempo para que no pudiera sacar pruebas y nos echó de la casa.

_ ¿Traen alguna otra prueba?

_ Pedazos de hoja que hallamos en la cocina. Creemos que es marihuana, aunque eso no significa que la venda. No encontramos ningún rastro de producción en el patio o en alguna otra parte.

"Maldición"_ se dijo el comisario, lamentando la inculpabilidad de Darío. Constanza le había contado tantas atrocidades que deseaba encontrar algo que lo inculpara con todas sus fuerzas. Aunque, claro, abrir un juicio para encerrar a Darío por maltrato o violación hacia su hija necesitaría definitivamente la presencia de la abusada, que ahora no aparecía por ninguna parte.

_ Ya, jefe, nos vemos en Santiago, lo llamamos por cualquier cosa.

Justo en ese instante, antes de que Victoria cortara la línea, el otro celular comenzó a vibrar. Así que Emmett dejó uno de lado, luego de cortar, y se puso el móvil secreto a la oreja.

_ Jasper_ dijo el jefe, esperando las noticias.

Como Emmett esperaba la actitud reacia de Brandon con su brigada, había mandado también a su infiltrado a observar la casa, pues él sí haría un buen trabajo, al fin y al cabo era un experto en descubrir cosas y pasar inadvertido.

_ Emmett, estoy frente a la casa que me enviaste, tu brigada está haciendo casi un alboroto.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?_ se extrañó.

_ A que Darío pelea con ellos por algo, y Victoria lo amenaza con golpearlo.

"Quizás qué tonteras están haciendo"- pensó Emmett.

_ Bueno, no importa, ignóralos, aprovecha la distracción para meterte en la casa, quiero que vayas al cuarto de Constanza.

_ ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a saber que es su cuarto?

_ Es el único del segundo piso, no te va a ser difícil encontrarlo.

"Genial"-pensó irónicamente el infiltrado. Se había pasado caminando al menos dos horas para tratar de llegar a la casa, y más encima ahora debía escalar una muralla para alcanzar la ventana del cuarto.

_ Necesito que registres todo el lugar_ le exigió el jefe_ debajo de la cama, detrás de los muebles, entre la ropa…

_ Está bien_ le interrumpió_ pero primero déjame entrar.

Dejó el celular, encendido, dentro de su pantalón y luego procedió a saltar la reja e irse hacia un costado de la casa para ver el cuarto del que hablaba el comisario. Efectivamente se encontraba allí, en el segundo piso, así que trepó por los pedazos sobresalientes de la vieja casa, y llegó sin problema alguno al marco de la ventana, de donde se afirmó e impulsó para entrar al dormitorio. Afortunadamente la ventana no estaba cerrada.

_ Estoy dentro_ le dijo al comisario en voz baja, casi susurrando, mientras caminaba a hurtadillas por el cuarto_ ¿Qué querías que revisara?

_ Todo. Necesito saber si hay algo que nos dé pistas sobre el paradero de Constanza.

_ ¿No estarás exagerando?_ Jasper comenzó a ver debajo de la cama_ digo, que la chica haya desaparecido no significa el fin del mundo. Es normal que no quiera verte, debes de ser el monstruo más abominable para ella.

_ Puede estar en peligro.

_ ¿Acaso crees que nadie en el mundo, excepto los policías, sabe defenderse?_ su jefe al otro lado de la línea, rodeó los ojos_ si esa niña quiere regresar, lo va a hacer solita, no es necesario que la busques. Además, dudo que haya algo aquí que te sirva, ¿no era que hace tiempo que no estaba en esta casa?

_ Bueno, sí… pero tal vez fue hace unos días y dejó…

_ Emmett, ¿crees que la niña es tan tonta para venir al lugar más obvio de todos? Si encontró al violador, debe de ser un poco lista, ¿no?

Al comisario a veces dudaba de eso, pues Constanza no siempre se caracterizaba por hacer las cosas más convenientes, ya sean para el resto o para ella.

El infiltrado buscó tal como su jefe le había indicado, y fue sólo diez minutos después cuando recién encontró algo que llamara su atención.

_ Aquí hay algo_ dijo, tomando del interior de la cómoda un objeto_ parece un diario de vida o algo por el estilo.

_ Pues recógelo y guárdalo, sería bueno que Inteligencia lo revisara.

Jasper obedeció y lo dejó debajo de su chaqueta, oculto y a salvo. Iba a seguir buscando por el mismo lugar, sin embargo un ruido afuera lo detuvo.

_ ¿Qué fue eso?_ preguntó Emmett, que había escuchado también el estruendo.

Jasper acudió a la ventana, y a lo lejos, más o menos al final de la calle, observó que un auto se incendiaba, con personas dentro, y un perro revoloteando alrededor, a la vez que otro automóvil escapaba por la calle opuesta. Al parecer habían chocado.

_ Chocaron a tu brigada_ le informó_ Tsunami trata de sacarlos del auto.

_ ¿Están heridos?

_ ¿Acaso crees que tengo vista de halcón?_ procedió a bajar por la ventana, aunque esta vez saltó y cayó al suelo con ligereza_ ahora voy a verlos.

Emmett deseó que nada malo les hubiera pasado, aunque también su cabeza comenzaba a pensar en el responsable del choque. Era muy tarde, y seguramente el choque había sido intencional. El nombre de Darío Brandon no dejaba de aparecer en su cabeza.

_ Están todos bien_ le dijo su infiltrado luego de unos minutos de silencio y gritos, que según podía escucharse, pertenecían a Harry_ no hay nadie muerto, aunque Tsunami se ha ganado una patada en el culo por molestoso… debería de controlar más a ese perro. El diario lo dejé entre las cosas de Victoria, tú le explicas que lo lleve a Inteligencia.

_ Bien, bien_ sintió mucho alivio porque sus amigos estuvieran a salvo_ ¿van a ir al hospital?

_ Me fui de inmediato, no quiero que me descubran, pero al parecer no es para tanto. Tal vez persigan al auto que los chocó.

"Espero que no"- pensó Emmett, que no encontraba necesaria tal maniobra, al fin y al cabo, probablemente no lo encontrarían.

_ Gracias por todo, Jasper, te llamo por cualquier cosa.

Sin decir nada, su infiltrado cortó, y de inmediato el otro celular sonó, seguramente Victoria para informarle sobre lo sucedido.

Sin embargo… antes de que lo tomara para responder, su bolsillo vibró y con eso supo que le acababa de llegar un mensaje a su móvil familiar.

"¿Quién puede enviarme un mensaje a estas horas de la madrugada?"

Sacó el aparato, encendió la pantalla, y luego vio lo que acababan de escribirle. El mensaje tenía muy pocas palabras:

_La venganza es el manjar más sabroso del infierno, y este infierno es el mundo en que me obligaste a existir._

_Mi venganza para ti… ¡seré yo! El ángel que tú mismo te encargaste en transformar en demonio._

_No hay tiempo para lamentos ni arrepentimientos. El infierno será tu mundo de ahora en adelante._

El mensaje no tenía nombre o algo que indicara quién lo había escrito.

TOC- TOC-TOC.

Casi dio un salto por la sorpresa. Estaban tocando a la puerta.

Continuó pensativo por el mensaje, aunque sin llegar a ninguna conclusión. Sentía conocer el responsable de tales palabras, como algún presentimiento repentino. Sin embargo, no encontraba aquella pieza que hiciera encajar a todas.

Cuando abrió la puerta, halló a dos jóvenes fuera, vestidos con su uniforme policial, sonriendo nerviosos.

_ ¿Señor Cullen?_ preguntó uno, apenas moviéndome.

_ Sí, soy yo.

_ Hay, no puedo creer que esté junto a usted_ el otro parecía a punto de llorar_ usted es casi una leyenda…

_ Vinimos a darle un mensaje_ interrumpió el primero, dando un codazo a su amigo para que se comportara. Por mucho que admiraran al comisario, como policías que eran, no podían perder la compostura_ el señor Gutiérrez solicita su presencia en la oficina.

_ No dijo por qué, pero parece que llegó un paquete para usted.

"¿Un paquete?"

Y Emmett sintió que el mensaje anterior con la llamada de su jefe tenían completa relación, demasiada coincidencia, tanto que ni siquiera contestó a Victoria o se despidió de los jóvenes, sino que cerró de un portazo, casi botó a los chicos, y salió corriendo en dirección a la oficina donde le esperaban, rogando porque no le hubiese ocurrido nada malo a…

Dobló una esquina, casi llegó a la puerta de la Dirección, pero alguien salió de tal puerta y casi lo choca.

_ ¡EMMETT!_ era Peter, con su delantal blanco, debido a que era doctor, y por su rostro… nada muy bueno ocurría dentro de la oficina_ Emmett, muchacho_ le tomó el brazo y lo obligó a retroceder unos pasos_ antes de que entres…

_ ¿Qué está ocurriendo, Peter?, ¿Por qué el jefe me mandó a llamar?

Los ojos de su amigo reflejaban absoluta tristeza, demasiada- pensó Emmett- así que simplemente se soltó de una vez, sin esperar más, y entró a Dirección de golpe y sin pedir permiso.

_ Emmett_ el jefe estaba detrás de su escritorio, de pie, y con la misma expresión que el médico Petrelli_ por favor, trata de asimilarlo con tranquilidad.

Encima del escritorio había una caja misteriosa, y que Emmett supo era para él, de lo contrario no necesitarían su presencia. Se acercó a ella y no pudo evitar el horror al notar manchas de sangre en el contorno del paquete.

_ ¿Qué tiene?_ quiso saber.

_ Tienes que verlo con tus propios ojos, o si no lo vas a creer.

Ahora sí que el comisario sintió miedo. Si había sangre, y más encima dos amigos suyos expresaban tristeza, entonces el contenido del paquete no podía ser nada bueno.

Se armó de valentía y levantó con cuidado la tapa de la caja, tratando de no tocar los rastros de sangre.

La reacción primera fue de… sorpresa, una sorpresa que lo inmovilizó por completo durante varios segundos.

Luego… luego su cerebro se activó y con su mano, lanzó la tapa al piso y sacó el contenido del paquete: una larga cabellera, rubia, sedosa, y cubierta en las puntas con sangre.

_ Es… _ no podía ni siquiera pronunciar las palabras.

_ Sí, Emmett_ el jefe lamentó mucho tener que darle la noticia_ es el cabello de tu mujer.

A pesar de que en su interior lo sabía, de todas formas le impactó. Jamás había pensado en la posibilidad de que a su amada Rosalie pudiera sucederle algo malo.

_ Lo comprobamos en Criminalística_ continuó Gutiérrez_ el gen pertenece a ella_ tendió un papel al comisario_ es una nota que estaba con la caja.

Emmett la tomó y procedió a leerla en silencio, sin soltar el cabello. Las palabras escritas eran las siguientes:

_Sabes quién soy, no es necesario que te lo diga. Sabes por qué hago esto, tampoco es necesario que te lo diga. Pero no sabes lo que planeo hacer con la hermosura que intentaste ocultar en vano durante todos estos años, y eso sí te lo voy a decir, pero a su debido tiempo. Al final, el que ríe último ríe mejor._

Dejó caer la nota y sintió que un inmenso peso le caía por la espalda, un peso que era incapaz de soportar. Su esposa había sido secuestrada por uno de sus enemigos más despiadados. Y lo peor era que ese enemigo ni siquiera había dado muestras de venganza, ninguna antelación a lo que haría.

¿Cómo se había enterado de la existencia de Rosalie? Era la pregunta que rondaba y rondaba en la cabeza del comisario.

_ Se abrirá un caso inmediatamente_ dijo el jefe. Él antes también había experimentado una situación similar, con su hija Daphne, así que sentía realmente la responsabilidad de ayudar a su mejor detective_ voy a ver si Carlos está disponible, y si no, deja el caso que le ocupa, quiero que la mejor brigada busque a…

_ Yo tomaré el caso.

_ Emmett, no creo que…

_ Yo lo tomaré_ y esta vez se mostró decidido y firme, dejando el cabello en la caja de nuevo_ no voy a dejar que nadie se haga responsable de algo que es mi culpa_ miró muy serio al jefe_ quiero un permiso para trabajar con Inteligencia.

_ Claro, claro, lo que quieras.

_ Y para registrar todo Coquimbo, y todo Chile de ser necesario.

El jefe de la PDI se puso en marcha, haciendo las llamadas pertinentes, mientras que Emmett observaba con enojo el paquete sobre el escritorio. Era su culpa que Rosalie tuviera que vivir algo tan horrible como esto, e imaginársela casi calva no hizo que el sentimiento mejorara. Sus últimas palabras no habían sido nada amorosas hacia ella, y eso ahora lo hacía lamentarse.

Pero iba a tener tiempo para pedirle perdón, de eso estaba seguro. Iba a arrestar a su enemigo, aunque eso fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida.

Ahora Emmett Cullen tenía un nuevo objetivo en mente, un objetivo que, junto a su brigada, cumpliría dejando su vida de ser necesario.

ahora conoceremos al verdadero villano de la historia, al enemigo de Cullen, y quien se encargará de hacerle la vida imposible. pero nuestra querida Alice no se quedará atrás, y nos dará más de alguna sorpresa en los siguientes capítulos.


	12. UNA NOTICIA LAMENTABLE

**UNA LAMENTABLE NOTICIA**

El día de ayer me llevé una lamentable sorpresa: Rosalie había sido secuestrada. La noticia me la había dado Dana, y después confirmado el diario matutino.

MUJER DEL COMISARIO CULLEN RAPTADA SIN DEJAR RASTROS.

Ese había sido el titular del diario, y aunque antes habría pensado en alegrarme, ahora la desgracia no me gustaba para nada. En primer lugar, porque sinceramente yo no le deseaba mal a nadie; y en segundo lugar, porque un nombre dentro del cuerpo de la noticia llamó particularmente mi atención: Cormac Mclagen. El hecho de que mi ex amigo se dedicara a secuestrar personas inocentes también me sorprendió, aunque fue lo siguiente escrito en el mismo diario lo que evitó que me alegrara:

"Sin duda lo más extraño del desastroso incidente es el hecho de que el comisario Cullen tuviera familia, siendo que nunca lo ha mencionado siquiera. Son muy pocos los que manejaban esa información, y el criminal que ahora se empeña en buscar la policía, debía de tener contactos que le informaron al respecto..."

Si pocos manejaban esa información, entonces Cormac accedió a ella por medio de terceros, y hace unos siete meses yo le había dicho explícitamente dónde y quiénes eran los Cullen, antes de encontrarme con el violador.

Yo era la verdadera responsable de que Rosalie ahora estuviera lejos de su esposo e hijos. ¿Y es que cómo iba a saber yo que no debía decir nada?

Así que en cuanto recapacité sobre el tema, y no hallé más culpable que yo, no dudé ni un segundo. Tomé el primer taxi que pasó por mi camino, le di la dirección, y luego me dirigí a la comisaría de la PDI, en donde, debido a las altas horas de la madrugada, no habrían muchos trabajadores.

"Estás haciendo una locura"- me decía mi consciencia, a medida que el taxi se acercaba a su destino. Mi plan era simple, pero complicado a la vez. Como no contaba con mucho tiempo para idear nada mejor, mi objetivo era el siguiente: volver a ser una infiltrada, pero esta vez una de verdad, sin pago incluido, sólo para rescatar a la rubia. Dana me había enseñado bastante sobre los infiltrados, así que eso me podría ayudar.

Además… no estábamos hablando de cualquier criminal, sino de uno que podía catalogarse como mi amigo.

"Espero que Cormac aún se acuerde de mí".

¿Cómo iba a encontrar yo el paradero de Cormac? Pues de la única forma rápida que se me ocurría: los sabelotodos de Inteligencia.

El tiempo con los trabajadores del Departamento de Inteligencia me había permitido descubrir el sinfín de datos que guardaban los computadores del lugar, con muchas carpetas, carpetas, y carpetas, y algo en mi interior me decía que en una de ellas se encontraría alguna pista que pudiera ayudarme. ¿Cómo entre miles, o millones de datos ninguno se relacionaba a Mclagen?

Entrar al edificio fue menos complicado de lo que pensé. El último mes, muy solitario y monótono, me había desmotivado bastante, y eso me sirvió para controlar los nervios de mi cuerpo, y así saltar la reja, las paredes y abrir las puertas con una tranquilidad impresionante. Ni siquiera los perros me habían escuchado.

Tampoco me fue difícil ingresar a Inteligencia, ya que los pasillos estaban casi desocupados, "la suerte me acompañaba", y utilicé el número clave de Max para entrar, como tantas veces lo había hecho antes.

Por un momento me asustó la posibilidad de encontrarme cara a cara con Edward o Max, sin embargo ninguno se hallaba trabajando, así que cerré la puerta detrás de mí, y luego avancé hacia el equipo del tomatín, el cual según mi opinión debía de tener mayor información que el resto.

No pude evitar sentir nostalgia por estar en un lugar que me recordaba tantos momentos felices, pues la PDI se había vuelto mi hogar hace no mucho. Pero el sentimentalismo no me iba a dejar trabajar bien, por lo que me concentré de nuevo, y una vez que el computador estuvo encendido, comencé a buscar lo que necesitaba.

_ A ver… ¿qué es lo que puedes hacer por mí?

Encontré un montón de información, ya sea legal o no; carpetas sin nombre, otras con nombre, y fueron las primeras las que llamaron más mi atención, pues al abrirlas descubrí fotos y videos pornográficos de violadores en fuga. Pero nada de Cormac.

Otra carpeta me interesó, aunque esta era diferente a todas las anteriores, ya que su contenido se reproducía por medio de Window Media. Eran grabaciones de las últimas conversaciones registradas en el teléfono del lugar.

"Podría quedarme toda la noche aquí"- pensé, con tanto material por revisar.

Tecleé sobre la primera opción, una llamada realizada desde el celular de Emmett, hace más o menos una semana.

_ ¿Sí, jefe?_ reconocí la voz del tomatín.

Subí el volumen al parlante para escuchar mejor las voces.

_ Sí, soy yo_ habló la voz que hace tiempo yo no oía, y la verdad es que me sentí bastante incómoda. Pero de todas formas continué escuchando_ es algo puntual por lo que te llamo.

_ Diga, jefe, soy todo oídos.

Hubo una pausa pequeña, de unos tres segundos, hasta que el comisario dijo:

_ Quiero saber si encontraron la ubicación de Cony.

¿Mi rastro?-me extrañé de inmediato. Si bien tenía la sospecha de que me buscaban, de todas formas me impresionaba tener la evidencia concreta de que lo hacían.

_ Jefe_ la voz de Edward sonó cansada_ mire, yo lo respeto, y entiendo su preocupación, a mí también me gustaría tener de vuelta a Cony, pero… ella no va a volver, no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de eso.

_ Limítate a responder lo que te pregunto, ¿sí?

Su tono de voz me hizo recordar la vez en que le había declarado mi amor… ese tono molesto… "mejor no pienso en eso".

Sonó un suspiro, al parecer del pelirrojo.

_ Bueno, no, no hemos encontrado su paradero, por lo visto Cony sabe esconderse bastante bien… dudo que la encontremos si ella no quiere que lo hagamos.

_ Pero la llamada que recibimos de que la habían visto…

_ Señor_ le interrumpió_ si se ofrece dinero por haberla visto, dudo que todos los avisos sean reales.

Ahora sí que el comisario exageraba. ¿Una fortuna por delatarme? Yo no era nadie importante como para que gastaran dinero por mí.

_ Pero descuide_ continuó Edward_ Cony permanece en Santiago, eso es algo.

La grabación no fue más que eso, y ninguna de las otras que escuché luego me ayudaron a encontrar algún rastro del paradero de Cormac.

Algo resignada y desilusionada, dejé el mouse a un lado y miré el escritorio. Habían carpetas, papeles y…

Tomé una carpeta transparente, sin nombre, y que enseñaba una fotografía en la primera plana.

"Qué diablos…"

Sí, la fotografía pertenecía a mi persona, y al hojear las páginas me di cuenta de que los muy imbéciles registraban todo lo referente a mi familia, a mis actos, todos mi datos personales… Y lo que más me dolió fue encontrar la historia, narrada, que yo le había contado hace unos meses a Cullen.

"Entonces de verdad no le importé- pensé- de verdad sólo me usó para sacar información".

Sentí ganas de romper todo lo que estaba alrededor, pero yo sabía que las alarmas se activarían en cualquier momento, si es que ya no lo habían hecho, por lo que busqué una bolsa, y cuando la encontré…

TI-TI-TI-TI-TI-TI…

La alarma sonó fuerte a través de las murallas de todo el edificio, y no dudé en apurarme un poquito. Pronto vendrían los guardias, así que vacié varias cosas en la bolsa, y me centré nuevamente en el computador.

"Vamos, Alice, en algún sitio debe de salir la respuesta".

Y estaba la respuesta.

Me costó unos segundos, pero al final igual di con una serie de direcciones no confirmadas en una carpeta denominada "ultra secreto", y que probablemente- o eso quería creer yo- tenían relación con Mclagen. Anoté lo más rápido que pude todas las direcciones al reverso de una hoja de oficio.

Como si hubiese sabido, justo en ese momento, unos guardias amenazaron con abrir la puerta a balazos, así que lancé el computador al suelo, rompiéndolo por el impacto, y luego quebré el vidrio de la ventana con unos adornos metálicos. Tuve que tirarlos varias veces, ya que el vidrio era muy grueso.

De esa forma me encaminé hacia mi destino, luego de robar un automóvil y dirigirme a la cuarta región. Obviamente yo sabía que había altas probabilidades de que ninguna de las direcciones me sirviera, pero… había que hacer el intento.

Observé el reloj de mi muñeca. Ya eran las cuatro y media de la madrugada, y los ojos pedían desesperadamente unas horitas de sueño.

"Aún no"- me dije con el ceño fruncido. Todavía me quedaba bastante trayecto por recorrer.

Mis manos sujetaban muy firme el volante del auto, mientras que mi cabeza comenzaba a pensar en lo ocurrido.

Seguro que Dana me mataría con sus propias manos si se enteraba de lo que yo planeaba hacer. Es decir, ahora mismo me encaminaba a una misión de infiltrada por voluntad propia, sin ningún contrato que me atase. Ella podría llamarme loca, demente y mil veces demente, pero para mí no había otra opción.

Si bien en este mes me había portado tal lo esperado: muy, pero muy mal; tomando todas las noches, drogándome todas las mañanas, y prostituyéndome para conseguir dinero; si bien todo eso no había hecho más que hundirme en mi infinita tristeza, ahora mi corazón sentía algo de esperanza.

Conocer a Emmett, aunque me doliera, me había enseñado un par de cosas buenas, como por ejemplo, que yo podía ser un cisne algún día. El collar que me había regalado, yo aún lo conservaba en mi cuello, por lo que cada vez que lo miraba me era imposible no recordar sus palabras, y me gustaba hacerlo, pues me servían para no saltar de un puente o lanzarme a los rieles de un tren.

Y a pesar de que este comisario me había roto, destrozado el corazón, de alguna forma yo quería compensarlo por lo mucho que me había ayudado. Así que rescatar a Rosalie Morales me servía para matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Por un lado, me deshacía de la culpa que me embargaba; y por el otro, quedaba sin deudas con Emmett.

Además, si Dana tenía razón en sus advertencias, el trabajo de infiltrada me iba a resultar muy difícil, y morir en el acto… luego de salvar a Rosalie, no me desagradaba para nada, al contrario, mi cuerpo y mi mente de pronto se encontraban tan cansados que lo único que pedían era dejar este mundo de una vez y por todas. Rescatar a la mujer sería suficiente para sentirme lista de abandonar la vida para siempre.

Un letrero me indicó que ya empezaba a ingresar a los territorios de la cuarta región de Coquimbo, e inevitablemente el pulso se me aceleró.

Ahora que me hallaba cerca de mi destino, la cobardía amenazó con invadirme.

¿Y qué ocurría si ninguna de las direcciones servía?

¿Y qué ocurría si lograba encontrarlo? Edward y los demás detectives me habían advertido muchas veces que el infiltrado debía de presenciar violaciones, asesinatos, mutilaciones…

Si bien mi pasado me había propiciado algo de experiencia en el asunto, yo nunca había realizado asesinatos, ni menos mutilaciones. ¿Me atrevería a presenciar muertes o torturas?

"Vamos, Alice- pensé para animarme- estamos hablando de Cormac, él te salvó la vida, es tu amigo, no puede ser el monstruo que imaginas".

Era cierto y me convencí de ello. Cormac podía ser drogadicto y alcohólico, pero jamás responsable de crímenes mayores, al menos para que Emmett le estuviera persiguiendo. ¿Por qué secuestraría a la esposa de alguien que seguramente ni siquiera conocía?

Un ruido extraño me sacó de mis pensamientos, un ruido similar al de una… ¿sirena policial?

Observé el espejo y me impresionó ver que, claramente, la policía estaba persiguiéndome. Claro, con un auto de ellos robado, tenían excusas más que suficientes para seguirme y querer arrestarme. Tres automóviles iban detrás de mí, a mucha velocidad, y con detectives en su interior. Aunque me impresionó lo estúpidos que habían sido al tocar las sirenas, pues eso los había delatado.

Aceleré mi marcha y doblé en la primera calle que me encontré en el camino. Yo no quería regresar a su lado, y menos luego de ingresar ilegalmente a la comisaría, así que mi plan no consistía precisamente en hacerles fácil la carrera.

"Debí de haber robado otro auto"- pensé.

Un coche policial intentó hacerme una trampa y agarrarme de sorpresa al otro lado de la calle, sin embargo mi astucia fue mayor y logré doblar justo a tiempo para esquivarlo.

"Se van a tener que armar de paciencia si quieren atraparme".


	13. DANIEL ARIAS

**DANIEL ARIAS**

La casa de los Cullen, secreta hasta hace no mucho, ahora se hallaba tranquila y desolada, con los dormitorios vacíos y las puertas cerradas; mientras que afuera, a la luz de la luna, un grupo de jóvenes procedía a entrar silenciosamente al jardín.

_ ¿Qué venimos a buscar?_ preguntó uno de ellos al rubio que iba en frente.

Cormac Mclagen era ese rubio, y quien mandaba al grupito también, pues él había sido el fundador de la banda criminal hace unos años, el que había unido a los seis individuos que lo acompañaban.

_ Pues… _ hasta el momento no había querido revelarles la razón de esta visita, no por falta de confianza, sino por mero capricho. Él le contaba lo que quería a quién quería_ ya lo verán_ dijo al fin.

El moreno que había preguntado miró al muchacho de su lado y ambos se encogieron de hombros. "¿Qué más da?"- pensaron los dos.

Cormac, que guardaba un arma dentro de la chaqueta como todos sus compañeros, rompió el vidrio del gran ventanal con su codo, y procedió a entrar a la casa. Sintió casi la misma emoción de hace unos días, cuando sin escrúpulos había raptado a la dueña de esta casa, disparándole en la pierna y dejándola absolutamente inconsciente.

"Es mi destino"- estaba convencido el rubio, pues su plan había resultado simplemente perfecto.

El más alto del grupo, uno pelirrojo y musculoso, fue el último en entrar y permaneció en el ventanal para observar la calle.

_ Quédate a vigilar_ le ordenó su jefe.

El colorín asintió, sacó un revólver de su chaqueta, y miró atentamente cada centímetro del paisaje exterior, pendiente de cualquier movimiento que significara una amenaza.

En tanto, los demás avanzaban por el living, a oscuras, y tratando de no tocar nada, hasta que Cormac los detuvo con un gesto de la mano, y les miró con seriedad.

_ Saquen toda la comida que puedan, agua también, y un poco de útiles de higiene, ya estoy harto del papel periódico.

Los muchachos asintieron y comenzaron a registrar la casa, encontrando un tanto exagerada la decisión de venir hasta este lugar sólo para buscar comida, pues hubiese bastado con asaltar algún negocio pequeño. Pero las órdenes de Mclagen no se cuestionaban. Aunque la única mujer del grupo, astuta y testaruda, se acercó al rubio que se encaminaba hacia los cuartos del segundo piso.

_ Hermano_ le llamó ella, mientras subían por la escalera.

_ ¿Qué ocurre, Elle?

Elle contaba con privilegios sobre el resto de los integrantes de la banda, pues no era una simple muchacha, sino casi hermana del jefe. Ella y Cormac se habían conocido hace un año y medio, y luego de una historia larga y emocionante, habían terminado por considerarse hermanos, no de sangre, aunque de todas formas se parecían físicamente, ambos rubios, altos, atractivos, ojos azules y mentes frías.

_ ¿Qué quieres encontrar?_ le preguntó Elle, avanzando los dos hacia el primer cuarto_ no soy tonta, no viniste sólo por comida, ¿cierto?

Cormac sonrió al ser descubierto y miró con la ceja arqueada a la chica que tanto quería.

_ Algunas cosas que no pude llevarme la última vez_ le explicó.

_ ¿Qué cosas?

Esa pregunta no la respondió, pues entró al cuarto más cercano, en donde había una gran cuna con juguetes dentro. Sin duda que pertenecía al hijo más pequeño de los Cullen.

_ ¿Qué quieres encontrar?_ insistió la rubia, al ver que su hermano iba hacia el closet del lugar.

_ Paciencia, Elle, paciencia.

La chica suspiró y luego se acercó a la ventana, esperando que al menos fuera algo importante lo que su hermano buscaba.

En la habitación además había otra cama, de cubrecama rosa, cojines esponjosos, y peluches encima, es decir, pertenecía claramente a una niñita mimada. Y Elle continuaba sin entender lo que planeaba Cormac.

_ ¿Por qué visitamos la casa del comisario?

El jefe de la banda comenzó a sacar unas prendas de bebé y las vació dentro de un bolso que acababa de sacar de un lado de la cama.

_ Necesito un poco de material para torturar.

Y la rubia comprendió. Ella, al igual que el resto, sabía que Rosalie estaba secuestrada y herida, y encontró muy buena la idea de hacerle creer que además tenían a su hijito pequeño.

_ Eres brillante_ alagó a su hermano.

Decidió ayudarlo y comenzó a registrar también el lugar, buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarlos a torturar a Rosalie. Revisó los cajones de la cómoda, y no pudo evitar sentirse asqueada ante tanto rosa y tantos objetos de niña. Ella había tenido una infancia dura, y por lo tanto odiaba a todas las niñas que tenían sus vidas perfectas y sin problemas. Ella habría dado todo por tener una muñeca para jugar, o un vestido rosa que lucir cuando pequeña, pero el destino antes de nacer ya la había condenado a la infelicidad.

Tomaron todo lo que encontraron necesario- ropa de Patricio y de Rosa, juguetes, mantas, incluso fotografías- y luego bajaron hacia el primer piso. El plan de Mclagen consistía en hacer sufrir lo más que pudiera a la mujer del comisario, además de intentar capturar al resto de la familia.

"Vas a pagar cada una de las que me hiciste, Cullen"- pensó con rabia y alegría a la vez.

_ No sé cómo se supone que vas a raptar a sus hijos_ dijo la chica, cuando ya estaban por llegar abajo_ se supone que están siendo custodiados por la policía, dudo que Cullen les quite los ojos de encima. Es cuestión de tiempo para que los envíen a Santiago con su padre.

_ Querida hermanita_ la miró con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro_ no van a tener tiempo para llevárselos.

Volvieron donde los demás.

Los muchachos llenaban bolsas con mercadería, y bromeaban entre ellos. La verdad es que hace varios días que no comían nada decente, por lo que la posibilidad de que la cena de esa noche fuera buena los animaba bastante.

_ Esme se va a poner contenta_ dijo uno moreno, con expresión dura, y una cicatriz que le recorría el cuello casi por completo_ estos papeles higiénicos le van a encantar_ se los mostró a los otros_ es doble hoja, extra suavidad y con figuritas de flores.

Rieron todos por el comentario.

_ Y miren_ el pelirrojo, menos fornido que quien observaba por la ventana, señaló un pote que sujetaba_ es mantequilla "light".

Rieron de nuevo.

_ Ya, basta_ les espetó el jefe, muy sonriente_ apúrense, porque es cosa de tiempo para que la policía venga a registrar el lugar.

Asintieron y se apuraron, un poco más serios, aunque continuaron bromeando en voz baja. Les hacía mucha gracia que unos criminales como ellos, que vivían en una casa donde apenas había ducha, fueran a comer comida baja en azúcar y más sana, como si la dieta fuera algo en lo que se preocuparan.

Cormac y Elle, en tanto, se habían acercado al pelirrojo musculoso que vigilaba la ventana.

_ ¿Nada?_ preguntó el jefe.

_ En realidad sí_ respondió el otro, mirando hacia un objetivo claro.

Mclagen siguió la mirada y también observó algo: por la calle se acercaba una persona, un hombre a simple vista, vestido con chaqueta y jeans, que parecía dirigirse a la casa.

_ ¿Lo mato?_ propuso el pelirrojo.

_ No quiero alboroto, Ron, puede ser un policía camuflado.

_ Entonces lo mato yo.

La rubia experta en seducir policías y luego asesinarlos sin escrúpulos en la cama, sacó una pistola de su pantalón y se alistó para deshacerse de una vez del sujeto extraño. Sin embargo su hermano la detuvo con el brazo.

_ Esperemos, Elle, tal vez no sea más que una coincidencia.

Decidieron retirarse de la ventana, y luego de explicarle al resto, se escondieron detrás de los sillones, todos listos con armas en mano, a excepción del pelirrojo, que por ser el más grande, se acomodó al lado de la puerta de entrada por si el extraño pensaba entrar al lugar.

_ ¿Qué hacemos si es un policía?_ quiso saber la chica.

_ Lo matamos_ respondió Cormac sin titubear.

_ Pero si es uno de ellos, eso significaría que hay más patrullas afuera… podríamos vernos en desventaja.

_ En ese caso, no lo matamos…. Lo usamos de rehén, y cuando estemos lo suficientemente lejos, lo matamos_ varios sonrieron_ eso es lo malo de los policías, nunca se atreven a hacer sacrificios.

Esperaron atentos a cualquier movimiento desde afuera; cualquier indicio de que algo ocurriera… "Vamos, maldito"- pensaba Cormac, que tenía unas ganas inmensas de disparar en la cabeza a un policía.

Pero el sujeto estaba demorando demasiado.

"Tal vez fue un error"- pensó el jefe, un tanto desilusionado.

Sin embargo, no estaban en un error. De pronto la manilla de la puerta se movió, y lo que ocurrió luego, sucedió tan rápido que apenas lo pudieron observar. La puerta se abrió de golpe, Ron se arrojó sobre el recién llegado y lo puso de rodillas y le sujetó las muñecas y la cabeza, mientras que el resto de los delincuentes le apuntaba con las armas.

_ ¡NO TE MUEVAS!_ le advirtió Cormac, avanzando hacia el nuevo_ prende las luces, Mauro.

El chico moreno con la cicatriz en el cuello obedeció a su líder, y una vez encendidas las luces, el extraño fue revelado, aunque al estar su cabeza inclinada hacia el suelo, no pudieron verle el rostro.

_ ¿Eres un policía?_ continuó hablando el líder, con la punta de su revólver tocándole la cabeza al extraño_ ¿eres un maldito policía?

_ ¡NO!

Cormac no le creyó y le golpeó la cabeza, sin que el pelirrojo le soltara.

_ ¿Quién eres?

Todos estaban atentos a disparar en cualquier momento, al primer improvisto que detectaran.

_ No soy quien crees_ respondió la voz débil del prisionero.

_ No somos tontos_ el rubio al mando volvió a golpearle_ sé que la policía nos está buscando, ¿por qué no serías uno de ellos?

_ Porque los odio al igual que tú.

Elle se aburrió de la charla y apuntó en la cabeza al desconocido, a punto de apretar el gatillo que acabaría con su vida. Pero Cormac ya había reconocido la voz del extraño, y detuvo a su hermana con un gesto de la mano.

_ No es necesario, Elle_ la chica bajó el arma y el jefe le indicó al pelirrojo que levantara la cabeza del nuevo. Sonrió sin dudarlo_ perdona por el recibimiento, Daniel.

¿Daniel?- se cuestionaron varios, incluida Elle. Pero Cormac ya había reconocido al muchacho, y ante eso ninguno podía hacer nada.

Soltaron a Daniel y luego el jefe lo ayudó a levantarse. Se abrasaron como viejos amigos, pues eran los únicos del lugar que se conocían. Daniel era un antiguo compañero de batalla, que había ayudado a Cormac en diversas ocasiones; habían robado juntos, incluso asesinado también. Pero el destino los había separado luego de una persecución policial. Además, Daniel solía viajar sólo, pues disfrutaba de la tranquilidad, y no solía confiar en los otros.

"Una mente brillante suele buscar la soledad"- pensaba siempre Cormac de su amigo, a quien realmente admiraba muchísimo, por su increíble capacidad para escabullirse de la policía.

_ Descuida_ repuso el recién llegado, cuando se soltaron_ yo habría hecho lo mismo, e incluso te habría disparado en las piernas… con los policías nunca se sabe.

_ ¿Alguien nos podría explicar?_ pidió el pelirrojo menos musculoso.

_ Queridos compañeros_ Cormac rodeó los hombros del nuevo con su brazo_ les presento a Daniel Arias, una de las grandes pesadillas de los detectives.

_ Oh, vamos, me vas a hacer sonrojar.

Elle fue la primera en perder la timidez, y se acercó a Daniel, meneando las caderas y alzando una ceja, muy coqueta.

_ Un gusto_ dijo, luego de besarlo en la mejilla_ soy Elle Bishop, hermana de Cormac.

_ ¿Tu hermana…? _ Daniel no sabía que su amigo tuviera familiares.

_ Te explico luego, déjame presentarte al resto.

_ ¿Qué lo hace tan especial?_ interrumpió Mauro, con esa voz tan grave y dura que lo caracterizaba.

_ Daniel ha huido de la policía más de diez veces_ le explicó su jefe_ es uno de los más buscados, ni siquiera yo puedo alardear de algo así_ soltó a su compañero y miró serio al moreno de la cicatriz_ y si vuelves a interrumpirme, no dudaré de volarte la cabeza con un tiro.

Algunos se intimidaron, no así Mauro, que ni siquiera se inmutó ante la amenaza de su jefe.

_ Bueno_ continuó el rubio_ como te iba diciendo…

Pero ahora otra cosa lo interrumpió: su celular comenzó a sonar dentro de su bolsillo.

_ ¿Quién es?_ quiso saber Elle.

Guardaron silencio mientras el jefe se alejaba hacia la cocina para contestar, aunque la rubia no dejó de mirar con interés a Daniel, quien obviamente lo notó. Él era apuesto, sin dudas, con un cabello rubio y muy corto, expresión dura en el rostro, ojos verdes, y un cuerpo que reflejaba indicios de musculatura trabajada.

"Otra más"- se lamentó el hombre nuevo, quien en otras ocasiones había tenido que lidiar con muchachitas enamoradizas. Pero no le prestó mayor atención, al fin y al cabo lo importante en este momento era conocer el contenido de la misteriosa llamada.

_ Nos vamos_ avisó Mclagen al regresar, muy sonriente.

_ ¿Cómo que nos vamos?_ Mauro no se mostró de acuerdo_ ¿a dónde?

_ A jugar un poco_ Cormac miró a su nuevo compañero_ ¿tienes ganas de una persecución?

Mclagen tenía muchos contactos, ya sea dentro de la región, como por todo el país, y todos ellos conocían lo ansioso que se encontraba él por atrapar al comisario Cullen. Fue por eso que, cuando uno de sus contactos que pasaba cerca de la carretera, al límite de la región, divisó el coche patrulla de Cullen, no dudó en avisar a Cormac.

Daniel aceptó de inmediato, pues una aventura como esa debía de aprovecharse. Así que el grupo de criminales regresó al vehículo en el que habían llegado, y luego el recién integrado comenzó a explicarles unas cuantas cosas mientras que el jefe manejaba a su lado.

_ Me enteré de la noticia del secuestro_ les contó, a la vez que el resto escuchaba con atención_ supe que estabas en Coquimbo y decidí hacerte una visita.

_ Pues tienes suerte_ dijo Cormac, acelerando para ir más rápido_ he estado haciendo muchos trabajos últimamente, de hecho… hace poco con los chicos fuimos a molestar a unos policías.

_ ¿Ah, sí?

_ Sí_ habló otro de los sujetos, uno de cabellera negra, pero amarrada en un moño_ escuchamos una sirena policial, así que la seguimos.

_ Estos tipos son muy imbéciles_ opinó con una risa el jefe_ ni siquiera saber pasar desapercibidos.

Avanzaron en silencio, hasta que el líder de la banda habló de nuevo:

_ ¿Y en qué has estado, Daniel?, hace tiempo que no nos encontrábamos.

_ ¿En qué más crees?, escapando_ ambos soltaron unas risas_ fui al sur un tiempo.

_ Vaya, te diste todas unas vacaciones.

_ ¿Y tienes novia?

La pregunta de Elle fue inesperada, y provocó que su hermano soltara una risa bastante ruidosa.

_ Parece que tienes una candidata, Daniel.

La chica no se sonrojó ni nada por el estilo, pues no sentía vergüenza alguna. A ella no le gustaba andar con rodeos, y si su interés era descubierto, pues mucho mejor.

_ ¿Y?_ le urgió al copiloto.

_ No, en realidad_ Daniel miró a la rubia_ he tenido varias, pero… no es tan fácil encontrar rubias por el sur.

Elle se mostró satisfecha con la respuesta y luego Daniel dejó el coqueteo para dirigirse más seriamente al hombre a su lado.

_ ¿Qué te informaron exactamente?

_ Que nuestro querido detective Cullen llegó a la carretera_ varios lucieron entusiasmados_ así que vamos a darle la bienvenida.

_ ¿Tienes armas?

_ Por supuesto, Daniel, ¿acaso crees que somos novatos?

_ ¿Y buenas armas?

_ Se las robamos al mismísimo Cullen_ continuó el jefe_ las tenía bien guardadas en el ático.

_ Hablando de eso, ¿cómo supiste que tenía familia?, a mí me topó por sorpresa.

_ Digamos que fue una mera casualidad_ soltó una risita, divertido_ una muchacha que conozco me avisó… aunque dudo que lo haga hecho con la intención de delatarlo.

_ ¿Cómo se llamaba la chica?

_ Constanza Brandon_ respondió el rubio sin rodeos_ la conocí hace tiempo.

_ Espera… _ Daniel recordó algo_ ¿no era esa la misma que había sido atrapada por Hans hace un tiempo?_ Cormac lo miró extrañado.

_ Yo también oí el rumor_ agregó Ron, el pelirrojo más fornido_ si no me equivoco, fue el mismo Emmett quien la salvó.

A Cormac le sorprendió bastante la noticia, ya que pensaba, y creía, que su amiga se encontraba sana y salva.

_ ¿Sabes los detalles?_ cuestionó al copiloto.

_ En realidad no mucho, pero al parecer no logró violarla… la tal Constanza sabe defenderse.

"¿Y cómo no?"- pensó el jefe, si ella había pasado casi un año a su lado aprendiendo de él.

_ Parece que voy a tener que hacerle una visita al tal Hans… le dije que si se volvía a meter con Cony, lo pagaría.

_ Nunca nos has presentado a esa chica_ dijo Elle, medio celosa_ creí que yo era la única.

_ Elle, tú eres mi hermana, Cony es sólo una amiga_ "una muy buena y linda amiga".

Daniel se calló, recapacitando sobre lo que había escuchado, mientras que Cormac comenzaba a pensar acerca de su venganza.

Si bien él era un delincuente, sabía cómo cuidar muy bien a sus amigos, en especial a las chicas indefensas como Constanza. La muchacha de dieciocho años había aparecido en su vida hace casi dos años, y aún le guardaba mucho cariño, pues ella le había dado compañía en un tiempo de suma soledad. En ese tiempo todavía no tenía formada a su pandilla de criminales. Y consolidaron una sólida amistad.

"Mi pobre, Cony, siempre con tan mala suerte".

Aunque Hans, a quien Cormac conocía muy bien, no le hubiese hecho nada malo a su amiga, de todas formas iba a tomar venganza, venganza por las muchas otras veces en que el depravado sí había abusado de su sobrina. Lo quería ver sufrir, y el hecho de saber que estaba en la cárcel facilitaba las cosas, pues sólo bastarían unos cuantos acuerdos para introducirse en la penitenciaría, hallar la celda indicada y acabar lenta y dolorosamente con la vida de Hans.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada del gran momento: la hora de ponerse en acción.

_ Ahí están.

Cormac tenía razón, pues se escuchaban las ruidosas y molestosas sirenas policiales, y enfrente observaron tres patrullas que se dedicaban a perseguir a un coche azul.

_ Prepárense_ les dijo el jefe_ comienza la diversión.

Elle y Mauro abrieron una gran caja metálica, de donde comenzaron a sacar fusiles y armas peligrosas de alto alcance.

_ ¿A quién persiguen?_ preguntó el colorín de menos músculos, más a sí mismo que al resto; mientras que Mauro y la chica se acomodaban en las ventanas laterales para disparar.

_ Espero que a un delincuente peligroso_ deseó el conductor.

Daniel también quería participar, por lo que recibió un arma de alto calibre, se sentó en el borde de la ventana, dejando parte de su torso superior fuera del auto, y apuntó hacia las patrullas.

_ No creo que sea criminal_ dijo el otro moreno, inclinándose hacia adelante_ estarían disparando.

"Es cierto"- se dio cuenta el rubio, pues la intención de los policías parecía sólo detener a su objetivo.

_ No importa, vamos a darles una sorpresa explosiva.

El jefe logró colocarse detrás de los tres vehículos negros de la policía, y luego…

_ ¡DISPAREN!

_ ¡Jefe, nos disparan!

"¿En serio?"- pensó sarcásticamente Emmett.

Los coches policiales comenzaron a recibir inmediatamente las balas de sus atacantes, en el maletero, el vidrio…

Harry, uno de los que iba dentro del auto con el jefe, buscó las armas debajo del asiento, y otros dos sujetos más hicieron lo mismo.

_ Esperen_ les ordenó Emmett antes de que comenzaran a disparar_ no sabemos quiénes son, concentrémonos en Constanza.

_ Jefe_ era un poco complicado hablar con el ruido de los balazos y el auto moviéndose de un lado a otro para esquivar las balas_ dudo que podamos alcanzarla si nos siguen disparando.

_ Es verdad_ concordó Harry gritando_ primero encarguémonos de estos tipos.

Unas balas dieron en las ruedas del otro coche patrulla e hizo que ésta se volteara a un lado, explotara al estrellarse, y comenzara luego a incendiarse.

_ ¡MALDICIÓN!_ exclamó Harry de la impresión.

Emmett también maldijo, pues el responsable del tiroteo terminaría dejándolos a todos en el suelo.

_ Ya, chicos_ comenzó a ordenarles, apretando el acelerador_ disparen a discreción, sólo al auto, ¿sí?

_ Como diga, jefe.

Tsunami, el golden retriever también se encontraba dentro del vehículo, y comenzó a ladrar energéticamente mientras que los detectives se dedicaban a disparar al auto detrás de ellos.

_ GUAU, GUAU!

Emmett tenía al perro a su lado, así que no le hizo mucha gracia el ruido de sus ladridos, que junto al grito de guerra de Harry, le provocaba cierto dolor de cabeza.

_ ¡Mueran, desgraciados!_ gritaba uno.

_ ¡Disparen al auto, no a los tipos!_ el jefe tomo el intercomunicador y habló hacia la patrulla que aún no era derribada_ ¿Ignacio, me escuchas_ la patrulla esa iba unos metros más adelante_ ¿Ignacio?

_ ¡JEFE!_ respondió el aparato, mientras que más y más balas los azotaban_ ¡jefe, ¿qué hacemos?!_ por su tono de voz, estaba desesperado.

_ Tranquilo, Ignacio, vamos a salir de ésta, pero necesito que sigas adelante y no pierdas a Cony, ¿sí?, y si la detienes, llévala directo a Santiago, que Edward o Max se encarguen luego.

_ ¿Y usted?

_ Sigue las órdenes, nos vemos después_ y cortó.

Emmett sabía que lo iban a obedecer, pues su palabra era ley para los demás, así que no se preocupó por eso y comenzó a meditar sobre el repentino plan que se le había ocurrido.

Sólo había una forma rápida de detener a los atacantes, y esa forma era…

_ ¡AGÁRRENSE, CHICOS!_ les advirtió Cullen.

Los detectives no sabían por qué, pero de todas formas se afirmaron a lo que tuvieran a la mano, dejando de disparar, y…

Hubo gritos, un chillido ensordecedor, cuando el jefe de la brigada apretó el freno del auto e inmediatamente éste chocó contra el de atrás, provocando el fin de los disparos, y un estruendo que se escuchó por todo el lugar.

_ ¡Harry!_ gritó con esfuerzo.

Emmett observó hacia atrás y para su gusto, notó que el plan había sido exitoso, pues el misterioso vehículo se encontraba en llamas, destrozado, y con varios tipos tratando de abandonarlo.

"No puede ser"- el comisario se aclaró bien los ojos. Pero a un sujeto como el que veía no podría confundirlo jamás.

De pronto, observar la figura de Cormac Mclagen saliendo apenas del auto estrellado, le dio fuerzas y lo hizo ponerse de pie, olvidando el dolor muscular, y no dudó en correr hacia su mortal enemigo.

Harry respiraba con dificultad debido a un fierro incrustado en el costado derecho de su pecho. Había tenido un montón de lugares para caer luego de saltar del parabrisas, y justo lo había hecho encima de un fierro puntiagudo. "Qué mala suerte".

Buscó con la mirada a alguno de sus compañeros y encontró a Mauricio, su fiel ayudante, y a Darío, que descansaban heridos lejos del auto.

"¿Por qué al jefe se le ocurren hacer este tipo de maniobras?"- se cuestionó Harry.

Esa pregunta lo hizo recordar a… ¡EL JEFE!

Intentó ponerse en pie, pero el fierro lo tenía inmovilizado por completo, así que se conformó sólo con buscar con la mirada. "En alguna parte tiene que estar".

Había potes de basura… casas a los costados de la calle… unos semáforos… y obviamente los autos estrellados. Pero ni señales de…

"No, allí está".

Lo vio corriendo hacia uno de los individuos que intentaba escapar del auto que se incendiaba por el choque.

"¿Qué locura planea hacer el jefe?"

"Te atrapé".

Agarré a Cormac justo antes de que se levantara del piso, y no dudé en estrecharlo contra el piso, boca abajo, poniendo mi rodilla en su espalda y sujetando firmemente su cabeza.

_ ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA, ¿DÓNDE TIENES A MI MUJER?!

Mis palabras lo hicieron reír, como si yo no estuviera enojado, ni él herido y atrapado entre mis brazos.

_ ¡DÓNDE ESTÁ!_ repetí, furioso. Me costaba controlar mis emociones, al fin y al cabo… este maldito había secuestrado a la persona que yo más amaba.

_ ¡RESPONDE!_ mi paciencia se estaba agotando.

Puede que yo fuera un detective destacado, respetuoso de la ley y de las normas, pero este desgraciado hacía que mi lado malvado y cruel floreciera sin problemas.

_ Cuidado, comisario_ dijo él_ mire que cualquier cosa que haga puede significar que luego su esposa…

_ ¡Pobre de ti que le hagas algo_ le amenacé_ que la toques siquiera, ¿me oíste? Te mato si le haces algo, te mato!

La rabia inundaba todo mi ser, por lo que la amenaza anterior sí que podía llegar a convertirse en realidad.

_ ¿Quién lo diría? Un prestigioso defensor de la paz amenazando de muerte a un inocente civil…

Su cinismo colmó mi paciencia, así que le di vuelta para verlo directamente a los ojos, y puse mi mano alrededor de su cuello. Sentí verdaderas ganas de golpear su asquerosa carita, de destrozarlo hasta hacerlo sentir todo el sufrimiento posible.

_ ¿Dónde la tienes?_ pregunté, apretando poco a poco su garganta.

_ No sé a lo que se refiere…

_ ¡Me enviaste un mensaje!_ le grité_ ¡secuestraste a mi mujer!

_ Hasta que por fin lo asume_ su expresión divertida me causaba aún más rabia_ ¿cuánto tiempo creía que iba a mantenerla en secreto?

_ ¡¿DÓNDE LA TIENES?!

_ Yo que usted no me preocuparía tanto de dónde la tengo, sino de cómo la tengo.

Estreché su cabeza contra el piso, aunque no sirvió de nada, pues continuó riendo.

_ Debería verse la cara, comisario_ tomé un cristal del vidrio roto que había en el suelo_ nunca lo había visto tan asustado.

_ ¿Crees que estoy asustado?_ le enseñé el vidrio en mi mano izquierda_ veamos quién se asusta dentro de un rato.

_ No me va a matar_ al desgraciado no había forma de borrarle la sonrisa_ ¿y sabe por qué? Porque me necesita_ le puse el objeto filoso en su garganta_ me necesita para saber dónde está su mujer, ¿no?

"Maldición". El muy maldito tenía razón, pues yo no podía dejarlo morir al menos hasta que me entregara el paradero de mi mujer.

_ ¿Y sabe qué?_ continuó, ahora más serio_ no pienso decirle nada.

_ ¿Ah, no?

"Entonces no me sirves de nada"- pensé. Mi mano se encontró de pronto decidida a cortarle el cuello con el vidrio, para dejarle sangrar hasta que ya ninguna gota quedara en sus venas. Sin embargo… algo me detuvo.

Daniel se lanzó contra el detective Cullen y lo tiró a un costado de Cormac.

_ ¡SUÉLTAME!_ gritó el comisario, cuando Daniel lo sujetaba.

Mclagen reía muy ruidosamente, a pesar de que su brazo herido le dolía, y de que su cuello había sido por poco salvado.

_ Son tan ingenuos los policías_ comentó, acercándose al detective_ ¿acaso creías que yo estaba solo?

Una chica también logró salir del vehículo en llamas y caminó donde su jefe, con un arma apuntando al apresado.

Emmett luego se vio rodeado por los criminales de la banda- dos pelirrojos, la rubia, un moreno de pelo tomado, otro con una cicatriz en el cuello- pero a ninguno lo pudo reconocer. Cormac soltó aún más risas.

_ ¿Ve?_ le dijo_ ya no estoy solito, ahora no soy un blanco fácil.

_ Eres un enfermo_ habló con asco Emmett, sin prestar atención a las armas que le apuntaban_ sabes que no tienes más opciones que pudrirte en la cárcel, ¿para qué empeorar la situación?

_ Usted mismo lo dijo, me voy a pudrir en la cárcel… ¿bajo qué cargos? Violación, tráfico de drogas, tráfico de mujeres…

_ Asesinatos_ le recordó Elle.

_ Ah, sí, asesinatos también_ el jefe tomó el mismo vidrio que había estado a punto de matarlo_ pero no me voy a ir sin antes lograr vengarme de ti, Cullen, eso ni lo pienses.

_ ¡Entonces mátame a mí, deja a mi familia en paz!

_ Lo haría, de verdad que lo haría_ se hiso el bondadoso_ pero todo en la vida se devuelve, y si me quitaste a mi familia…

_ ¡Yo no te quité nada!

_ No vamos a comenzar con el mismo temita de siempre_ le acercó el vidrio a la pierna_ tú sabes lo que me hiciste, y no te lo voy a recordar.

_ Tú madre se lo merecía, Cormac, no pude hacer nada por ella.

_ No vengas… _ ahora el rubio se enojó, clavándole de a poco el vidrio_ no vengas con que no pudiste hacer nada, hijo de puta, yo he visto cómo dejan libre a un montón de criminales, mucho peores de lo que ella fue.

_ ¿Y por eso vas a matar a mi mujer, por una asesina que merecía ser arrestada?

_ ¿Matarla?_ soltó unas risitas burlonas_ no voy a matarla, Cullen, eso sería demasiado fácil… voy a hacerla sufrir… voy a golpearla… voy a violarla, a hacerla mía una y otra vez, hasta que no quede rastro de que alguna vez te perteneció_ el comisario forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero Daniel lo sostenía muy firme_ ¿y sabes que voy a hacer después?, voy a dejarla viva para que todas las noches recuerde lo bien que la pasamos juntos.

Emmett se encontraba absolutamente desesperado. Él sabía que no lo iban a matar, que ahora no corría mayor peligro. Pero su esposa, su amada Rosalie, iba a sufrir de una forma en que él ni siquiera se atrevía a imaginar.

_ Ah_ Cormac recordó algo_ descuida por el tipo a quién persiguen, porque… _ le sonrió_ nosotros lo alcanzaremos primero.

Y dichas esas palabras, incrustó en vidrio en la pierna del detective, quien se quejó hasta que Daniel le golpeó la cabeza y le dejó inconsciente.

_ ¿Por qué no lo matamos?_ cuestionó Elle al ver que su hermano se dirigía a otra parte.

_ Aún no, primero quiero que sufra… quiero destrozarlo por dentro.

Los pelirrojos siguieron a su jefe, de acuerdo con él, mientras que la rubia continuó pensando en el veredicto. ¿Por qué no aprovechar la oportunidad y volarle los sesos de una vez?- se preguntaba.

_ Súper, Mauro_ llamó Cormac, aunque sin voltearse_ maten a cualquiera de los sobrevivientes.

Los tipos morenos asintieron y con sus armas fueron a recorrer el perímetro del accidente a la vez que los demás iban donde el jefe.

_ No pareces contenta_ Daniel se había acercado a Elle, ambos un poco más atrasados que el resto.

_ Odio a Cullen_ le confesó la rubia_ juré matarlo algún día, aunque me cueste la vida hacerlo.

El rubio recién integrado no hizo más preguntas y rodeó la cintura de la chica con su brazo.

_ No desperdicies mucho tiempo en ese imbécil_ le dijo al oído_ podrías ocuparlo en otra cosa.

Elle sonrió.

Cormac llegó donde el auto de una casa cercana y le indicó a sus compañeros que subieran a él.

_ ¿Dónde vamos?_ quiso saber el pelirrojo musculoso una vez que subieron todos.

_ Hay una patrulla más en marcha.

_ Pero, Cormac_ le objetó su hermana, sentada atrás abrasada por el nuevo_ ya bajamos a dos patrullas, no es necesario arriesgarnos más, tal vez pidieron refuerzos.

_ El que pide refuerzos es el jefe de la brigada, y Emmett parece un poco inestable como para hacerlo, así que dudo que tengamos compañía… ¿Y por qué tan negativa? Daniel va a pensar que eres una cobarde.

"Ja, ja"- pensó Elle con sarcasmo.

El auto partió a toda velocidad, mientras que en el lugar del incidente, Mauro y Súper revisaban los vehículos destrozados.

_ No hay nada_ le avisó el de cicatriz.

Súper se agachó para vislumbrar mejor el interior del coche… "parece aquí también no hay nada"… pero un ser peludo lo sorprendió de repente.

_ ¡Guau, guau!

Cormac iba a 180 kilómetros por hora, con la vista clavada al frente, y una sonrisa que no se borraba con nada de su rostro. Su plan maestro se había puesto en marcha, y eso lo tenía demasiado contento.

"Al fin me las vas a pagar, Cullen".

En tanto, los demás cargaban las armas, comentando lo divertido que había sido disparar a los policías; a excepción de Daniel, quien observaba muy curioso el bolso que el pelirrojo musculoso había salvado del auto anterior.

_ ¿Qué hay allí?_ quiso saber el nuevo.

Mclagen estaba tan concentrado para no estrellar, que uno de los pelirrojos tuvo que contestar:

_ Son pertenencias de Cullen… ropa, juguetes_ se encogió de hombros_ cosas que el jefe necesita.

_ ¿Para qué?

_ Para torturar a Rosalie.

Daniel asintió y no continuó con el tema.

_ En todo caso_ continuó el otro_ los asuntos del jefe son asuntos del jefe… te lo digo por si acaso.

"Ni que le temiera"- pensó Daniel.

Siguieron en silencio, por entre los pasajes, Cormac muy entretenido tratando de hallar el objetivo, es decir, los policías restantes.

"¿A quién perseguirán?"- se preguntaba el jefe, con una inmensa curiosidad. No le hacía mucha gracia arriesgar a su pandilla por algo inútil, así que esperaba que al menos fueran delincuentes.

Al final, un ruido comenzó a escucharse, y sin problemas encontraron el coche policial que hacía sonar la sirena a todo lo alto.

Pero ahora los criminales fueron más astutos, y Cormac se introdujo por unos pasajes para realizar un ataque sorpresa.

El auto de los policías no se dio ni cuenta cuando de pronto por el costado izquierdo otro vehículo de color rojo lo estrelló.

"Perfecto".

El choque Salió tal como el jefe lo esperaba, pues el objetivo quedó inmóvil, medio aplastado, y con los hombres heridos.

_ ¡Ataquen!

Los delincuentes obedecieron la orden, salieron de vehículo, y procedieron a buscar detectives sobrevivientes.

_ ¡Jefe!_ uno de los pelirrojos le señaló el auto que continuaba marchando al frente.

Cormac bajó del automóvil, agarró el arma con mayor alcance que tenía, y apuntó hacia las ruedas del coche que escapaba.

El tiro fue todo un éxito.

Las balas incrustaron en el auto sin problema, y éste se dio vuelta a un costado, provocando ruidos debido al estruendo.

_ ¡Daniel!_ le llamó Mclagen.

_ ¿Sí?_ se le acercó el nuevo, también armado.

_ Acompáñame.

Mientras los colorines y la rubia se encargaban de eliminar a los detectives aún con vida, Cormac y su amigo avanzaron por la calle, hacia el vehículo que acababan de derribar.

_ Nada mal para una improvisación, ¿no?

_ ¿A qué te refieres?_ no le entendió Daniel.

_ Al ataque… logramos matar a varios, Cullen está inconsciente, evitamos que alguien valla a la cárcel… nada que envidiar a un plan pensado en meses.

Daniel se mostró de acuerdo, aunque para él habría sido mejor con menos lesiones.

_ Mantén el arma atenta_ le recomendó el jefe_ puede que no seamos muy bien recibidos.

_ Yo también te dispararía si detuvieras mi auto de esa forma.

Se escuchaban balazos que provenían de sus compañeros, y luego de caminar unos cuantos metros, los rubios armados llegaron a su destino.

_ ¿Estará vivo?

Daniel también se preguntaba lo mismo, ya que a simple vista todo se había dañado, con las puertas destrozadas, las ruedas incendiadas, los vidrios rotos…

Cormac sacó unos pocos restos del vehículo para poder observar hacia el interior.

_ ¿Ves algo?

_ Sí, hay alguien_ se agachó y tomó una mano que sobresaltaba entre los destrozos_ parece… ¿una mujer?

Ambos se extrañaron, y después Daniel lo ayudó a levantar los destrozos para rescatar el cuerpo atrapado.

Efectivamente era una mujer, pero no cualquiera, sino…

_ ¿Constanza?

Era ella, con su cabello negro y un poco más largo, sus ojos cerrados, unos vidrios clavados en la frente, más delgada, pero con las mismas mejillas que se hinchaban cuando sonreía.

_ ¿Es Constanza Brandon?_ preguntó Daniel.

La recostaron en el suelo.

_ Sí_ respondió el otro_ no la podría confundir, ella… _ una bolsa dentro del auto llamó su atención_ ¿qué es…?_ se alejó para tomar la bolsa.

_ ¿Qué tiene?

Había papeles, unas carpetas…

_ Deben de ser de ella_ el jefe la miró_ será mejor que la llevemos con nosotros…

_ Espera_ le interrumpió_ no piensas llevarte a la chica, ¿cierto?

El rubio al mando soltó unas risitas.

_ ¿Y por qué no? Ella es mi amiga.

_ Pero no sabemos si es de confianza, y si la policía la perseguía…

_ Daniel, Daniel_ lo miró con una sonrisa_ entiendo que te cueste trabajar con mucha gente, a mí a veces también me ocurre lo mismo, pero te aseguro que Cony es de confianza… además_ miró a su amiga de nuevo_ ella me salvó una vez la vida, no puedo dejarla a merced de los detectives.

Si hubiese sido por Daniel, Constanza se habría quedado en el suelo, tal vez sangrando hasta morir. Pero Cormac la tomó en brazos, le besó con cariño la cabeza, y comenzó a devolverse donde los demás.

"El destino nos vuelve a juntar, mi querida Cony".

ahora la accion ha empezado. el destino vuelve a ayudar a Alice, pero las consecuencias pueden incluso llevarla a la muerte. no se pierdan el proximo capitulo, y por favor comenten, que me gustaria saber si les esta gustando la historia o no.


	14. TERRIBLE RECUERDO

**TERRIBLE RECUERDO**

La sangre que papá lucía en sus manos me asustó.

_ ¿Qué haces?_ le pregunté.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

_ No es de tu incumbencia, Cony.

Procedió a entrar a la cocina, mientras yo me quedaba observando la puerta que pertenecía a mi habitación. Ahí estaba mi querida hermana… ¿estaría sangrando?

No era la primera vez que papá le hacía daño a una de nosotras, pero de todas formas me asusté. ¿Y cómo no?, si ambas teníamos apenas trece años.

_ Ni se te ocurra_ me advirtió papá al volver, con una correa en la mano derecha, y en la otra una tetera con agua recién hervida.

_ ¿Qué vas a hacer?_ el tono de mi voz delataba el terror que mi interior sentía.

_ Ya te lo dije… no es de tu incumbencia.

Entró al cuarto, sin siquiera dejarme ver adentro, pues cerró la puerta de un portazo inmediatamente.

"Ay, no, no, no, no, no…"

Traté de tranquilizarme. Caminé de un lado a otro… miré hacia la puerta… caminé otra vez… y volví a mirar la puerta.

Yo sabía que mi hermana había cometido un error en la mañana; que llamar a los carabineros había hecho enojar mucho a papá; y más sabía que papá era capaz de buscar la mínima excusa para golpearnos… ¿qué le haría ahora?

Unos gritos me impacientaron, pues eran esos gritos que yo tanto conocía. El problema, y lo que tanto me asustaba, era la causa que provocaba esos gritos.

Sentí que una mano se apoyaba en mi hombro.

_ Mejor anda al living_ era Catherine, mi madrastra.

_ ¿Por qué?_ quité su mano de mi hombro.

_ Tu padre va a salir enojado de allí, y mejor que no te encuentre aquí esperando.

Un grito desgarrador se hizo más fuerte, y sentí como la angustia comenzaba a apoderarse de mi cuerpo.

"Piensa en algo, Cony, antes de que la mate".

_ Vamos para abajo_ la mujer trató de jalarme el brazo, pero yo la esquive y retrocedí unos pasos_ como quieras_ puso los ojos en blanco_ después no vengas a quejarte, ¿sí?_ y se fue.

"¿Cómo tan cínica?"- pensé. Es decir, ella misma me había dejado sin comida en la mañana, me había jalado el cabello sólo por no contestarle… no era la mejor madrastra del mundo, ¿para qué intentar hacerse la buena madre?

Ahora escuché que mi hermana se quejaba con desesperación, rogando porque la soltaran…

No lo pensé dos veces, miré alrededor en busca de algo punzante… ¿una lámpara?... ¿unos libros?... ¿una botella?

La botella me pareció la mejor opción, así que la tomé, la escondí detrás de mi espalda… y abrí la puerta de golpe.

"Qué asco".

La escena que encontré me impactó de inmediato, aunque de todas formas no cerré los ojos ni retrocedí.

Papá se hallaba sobre mi hermana desnuda, él con su pantalón en el suelo, al igual que sus calzoncillos. Dejó de penetrarla al verme de pie junto a la puerta. Suspiró con molestia.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí, puta del demonio?

Las manos me tiritaban, y mis ojos no se apartaban de mi hermana. Se veía tan miserable, con la vista perdida, sus ojitos azules y húmedos, su boca ensangrentada, su cuerpo débil y herido, lleno de moretones y cortes… noté también las quemaduras provocadas por el agua caliente de la tetera.

Papá se quitó de encima de ella y me miró con sus brazos cruzados. Su cuerpo semidesnudo me incomodaba y aterraba a la vez, pues en muchas ocasiones ese miembro que le colgaba me había hecho sentir mucho sufrimiento.

_ ¿Acaso tú eres tonta?_ me dijo, sin dejar el rostro enojado_ ¿qué parte de "voy a castigar a tu hermana" no entendiste?

La miré con lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas. ¿Por qué no era yo la que estaba en su lugar?

_ Por favor, no llores_ se fue acercando a mí, y no dudé en retroceder_ sabes que detesto las niñas que lloran.

_ ¿Qué… _ la voz apenas se me escuchaba_ qué le hiciste?

Me tomó del cuello antes de que yo pudiera evitarlo, y me acercó a él. La botella inevitablemente cayó de mis manos.

_ ¿Quieres saber lo que le hice?... ¿ah?

Traté de no mirarlo, de concentrar mis ojos en alguna otra cosa, en los muebles, la alfombre…. Pero su mano desocupada me apretó fuerte la entrepierna.

_ ¡Responde, puta de mierda, ¿quieres saber qué le hice?!

_ ¡NO!_ "que me soltara de una vez".

Tanto el cuello como la entrepierna me dolían terriblemente; y para mi alivio, el hombre me soltó, aunque después me golpeó con su brazo, lanzándome al suelo.

_ Tú y tu hermana son iguales_ escuché que decía, mientras yo intentaba levantarme. Mi garganta estaba resentida, al igual que mi mejilla_ ¿sabes?_ sentí que me tomaba en brazos_ ustedes dos deberían de agradecer que nos tienen a Cathy y a mí, no cualquiera…

_ Maldito_ le dije.

Soltó unas carcajadas y me lanzó a la cama, donde caí al lado de mi hermana.

_ A… _ fue lo único que pude pronunciar al verla de esa forma, tan de cerca y herida. La cama estaba llena de sangre.

Mi hermana volteó su cabeza para mirarme con expresión angustiosa. Quise mentirle y asegurarle que todo saldría bien, pero esta vez papá parecía estar decidido a acabar con ella, pues yo nunca la habría visto tan herida y ensangrentada.

_ Ahora quédate tranquila, Cony_ el hombre cerró la puerta y se puso encima de mi hermana de nuevo_ no quiero otro escándalo.

La dio vuelta, con una facilidad que sólo demostraba lo frágil que ella se encontraba, y comenzó a penetrarla salvajemente por el trasero… pero lo detuve al poner mi brazo sobre el suyo.

Ni siquiera me habló, sino que me golpeó en la cara sin titubeos, y me lanzó hasta que caí al piso. ¡AUCH!

Mi hermana empezó a gemir de dolor.

"¡YA BASTA!"

Me cansé y corrí hacia la entrada, en busca de la botella que había caído al suelo. La recogí y luego amenacé a mi padre con ella.

_ ¡Déjala!_ le grité, un tanto temblorosa.

No sonrió ni se rió, pero sí se detuvo, enseñándome un rostro furioso y malvado.

_ Me estás colmando la paciencia, Constanza.

Yo nunca antes lo había enfrentado, ni le había dicho lo que de verdad sentía mi corazón, pues por lo general permanecía callada, presenciando sus castigos, sus violaciones, sus abusos… pero esta vez no aguanté más.

_ ¡¿Qué clase de padre eres?!_ la botella continuaba amenazándolo_ ¡somos tus hijas!

_ ¿Y me vas a golpear con eso?

_ ¡Si no la dejas, sí!

_ Cony…

_ Escucha a tu hermana, Constanza, ella es más sabia que tú… mira, está tranquilita_ y le pasó la lengua a lo largo de la espalda.

_ ¡ASQUEROSO!

Estuve a punto de golpearlo en la cabeza, decidida a matarlo si se daba la ocasión, pero… su brazo fue más rápido y sujetó la botella antes de que le impactara.

_ Eres muy chistosa, Cony_ me quitó el arma, dejándome absolutamente indefensa_ ¿crees que puedes contra mí?

Se levantó y comenzó a moverse en mi dirección, mientras que yo retrocedía paso a paso, aunque sabiendo que la pared pronto me detendría.

_ ¿Por qué?_ le pregunté, con lágrimas y el cuerpo tembloroso_ ¿por qué nunca nos has querido?

Llegué hasta la pared y de pronto me encontré a sólo unos centímetros del hombre, quien apoyó su mano en mi cintura.

_ Constanza, yo te he querido todo este tiempo…

_ ¡Mentira!_ su mano fue bajando hacia mi muslo, pero la detuve_ desde que tengo memoria que nos golpeas, que no nos tratas bien, que… _ me costaba hablar del tema, como si involuntariamente mi boca no pudiera pronunciar las palabras.

Papá suspiró y luego soltó mi muslo, sin retroceder ni alejarse.

_ Tienes razón, Constanza, nunca te he querido… y nunca te voy a querer.

Sentí la desilusión, a pesar de que esa respuesta era bastante obvia. Yo sabía que no me quería, pero el hecho de que su propia boca me lo dijera, no podía dejar de impactarme.

_ Yo no soy tu padre_ continuó_ tu padre las abandonó apenas nacieron, para que murieran en la calle… si hubieras visto la cantidad de gente que se paraba a observarlas, pero nadie las recogía… y tu madre, que en paz descanse, insistió en llevarlas a la casa y criarlas como nuestras propias hijas… pero yo jamás, escúchame, jamás las vi como algo más que una entretención.

Al terminar de hablar, recién tomé consciencia de lo que acababa de decirme… ¡QUÉ!

¿Que mi padre no era él?

Toda mi vida yo había crecido pensando en que este animal tenía mi sangre en sus venas, que era el responsable de traerme al mundo… ¿pero todo era una mentira?

¿Por qué?, esa era la pregunta que surgió de inmediato.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué mis verdaderos padres habían optado por abandonarnos?

¿Por qué no nos habían querido?

¿Por qué había sido Darío Brandon el único que se atreviera a recogernos?

_ No… _ lo miré perpleja_ no eres mi padre.

_ Oh, vamos, lo superarás.

Intentó besar mis labios, pero yo lo empujé hacia atrás con más fuerza de la que imaginaba.

_ ¡No me toques!

Sus brazos por poco no me agarran, ya que mi agilidad fue mayor y logré alejarme de él.

_ Constanza, ¿qué haces?

Tomé el espejo del velador.

_ ¡No me vas a volver a tocar!... ¡A ninguna de las dos!

Le lancé el espejo a la cabeza, y para mi sorpresa, éste estrelló justo contra su cráneo. Quedó tendido en el suelo.

"Es ahora o nunca".

Fui donde mi hermana y la tomé de los hombros.

_ No…_ me dijo, muy débil, casi sin fuerzas_ ándate, Cony.

¿Que me fuera y la dejara sola? Eso ni pensarlo.

Darío se estaba poniendo de pie lentamente, y mis esfuerzos por sacar a mi hermana comenzaban a ser inútiles.

_ Vamos_ intenté animarla_ ayúdame un poco.

Pero no se movía, ya sea porque no tenía ganas, o porque no le quedaban fuerzas.

Las lágrimas salías de mis ojos casi como un acto reflejo, aumentando la desesperación de mi corazón.

_ Ándate_ volvió a decirme, ahora en una súplica_ por favor, Cony… ándate.

El hombre estaba a punto de levantarse por completo, a unos pocos metros de distancia de nosotras.

¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?

En la cabeza yo trataba de buscar una forma de salvarnos a las dos, de escapar de ese pervertido que una vez nos había hecho creer que era nuestro padre… pero la situación no me daba más alternativas. Mi hermana se encontraba casi muerta, con la cabeza ensangrentada, los brazos quemados, el cuello moreteado… ¿qué más podría hacer yo?

La solté, esquivé los brazos del hombre malvado, y salí corriendo a través de la puerta.

_ ¡Constanza!

Su voz ya no me daba miedo, sino rabia, mucha, pero mucha rabia, por los muchos años en que le había querido sin merecerlo realmente.

_ ¡CATHY, DETENLA!

Mi madrastra, otra mentirosa más, trató de interponerse en mi camino, pero la empujé a un lado y cayó sobre una silla.

"Adiós, familia".

Salí de la casa, pero no dejé de correr. Yo sabía que este no iba a ser el fin de mi historia con Darío Brandon. Ese monstruo me iba a buscar, se iba a vengar, y sobre todo, iba a intentar callarme para siempre, pues yo sabía se cosas que podían llevarlo fácilmente a la cárcel.

Corrí, corrí, corrí y corrí.

Luego lloré, lloré, lloré y lloré.

Desde ahora en adelante yo me encontraba sola en el mundo.

ESTE ES UN FLASH BACK, PARA SABER UN POCO MÁS DE LA VIDA DE ALICE.


	15. LA PANDILLA

**LA PANDILLA**

Por una razón desconocida, todo el cuerpo me dolía.

Lo último que yo recordaba era manejar a gran velocidad en un auto robado de la PDI, cuando… unas pocas imágenes, muy borrosas… un accidente… disparos… fuego… sangre… nada realmente claro.

Respiré con cuidado, delicadamente para no provocar dolor a mi pecho, pues los pulmones también se encontraban resentidos.

¿Qué habría pasado?

Sin dudas que mi plan de encontrar a Cormac se había esfumado definitivamente, pero… ¿dónde me encontraba?

Sentí mis dedos moviéndose, con mi corazón alborotado, mis piernas entumecidas y la garganta seca.

_ ¿Cony?

Me quedé inmóvil. Alguien acababa de hablarme, con una voz más que familiar a decir verdad.

Comencé a abrir los ojos, sintiendo como la luz iba alumbrando poco a poco mi visión.

_ ¿Cony?_ repitió.

Ahora que veía casi a la perfección, pude divisar todo con mayor claridad. Yo estaba recostada en una cama, un poco dura y vieja, mientras que alrededor había una serie de objetos conocidos, como camas, armas, libros, comida tirada, basura en el suelo… todo me parecía muy familiar.

Observé a la mujer de mi lado, que se hallaba sentada en un banquito pequeño. Era colorina, de expresión dulce, ojos verdes, rasgos faciales bastante bellos, e iba vestida con prendas abrigadas. No demoré en reconocerla.

_ ¡ESME!

Si no me doliera tanto el cuerpo, la habría abrasado sin duda alguna.

_ ¿Cómo estás, odiosa?_ su sonrisa era de las más cálidas que yo había visto en mi vida.

_ ¿Qué me pasó?_ pregunté_ ¿Por qué…?

Y caí en la cuenta de algo. La última vez que yo había estado en este lugar… con Esme… sí, era el mismo sitio, lo que significaba que…

_ ¿Está Cormac?

Volvió a sonreír.

_ ¿No llevas ni un minuto despierta y ya preguntas por él?_ su mano acarició mi mejilla_ ¿lo echabas mucho de menos?

Ella me agradaba mucho, pero de todas formas sentí una leve molestia por que no contestara luego.

_ ¿Está Cormac, sí o no?

_ Bueno, en estos momentos no_ eso significaba que sí_ pero más tarde va a volver.

No lo pude creer. Mi plan no había fallado. Yo había logrado encontrar a mi amigo, pero… ¿cómo?

_ ¿Y dónde está?_ quise saber, bastante más aliviada.

Traté de acomodarme mejor en la cama, pero la espalda me dolía demasiado como para moverme, así que permanecí en la misma posición.

_ Salió en la mañana_ me contó_ últimamente está teniendo mucho trabajo_ sacó un paño mojado de un tiesto en el suelo y lo estrechó contra mi brazo derecho, del cual destacaba una latente y rojiza herida_ no he logrado detener la sangre_ me explicó al notar mi interés_ llegaste muy herida.

Ya que salió el tema, y para no prestar atención al dolor, decidí aprovechar la oportunidad para resolver las dudas.

_ ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Cómo fue que llegué acá?_ el agua tibia hacía que mi herida ardiera. Auch!_ recuerdo que iba escapando de unos policías… y al parecer, no sé, hubo un choque.

Soltó unas risitas malhumoradas.

_ Sí_ dijo_ a los muy salvajes no se les ocurrió nada mejor que molestar a unas patrullas_ rodeó los ojos y retiró el paño para estrujar la sangre en el tiesto del suelo_ resulta que también dispararon a tu auto, y… bueno, por poco no mueres.

Mi cara de temor no era por el hecho de haber estado a punto de morir, sino porque en las patrullas policiales se encontraba un detective muy especial para mí.

_ ¿Qué pasó con los policías?_ pregunté, temiendo la respuesta.

"Que no esté muerto, que no esté muerto".

_ Si no me equivoco, mataron a todos_ ¡QUÉ!_ excepto al comisario Cullen, que Cormac no quiso matar_ "Uf, qué alivio".

_ ¿Y qué hicieron con él?

_ ¿Con Cullen?_ le asentí_ sinceramente, no tengo ni la más mínima idea, y tampoco me interesa… a veces prefiero mantenerme al margen de lo que hace Cormac.

Por lo visto nadie más se hallaba en la casa, así que decidí continuar con las preguntar.

_ Yo quería enviarte al hospital_ habló ella primero_ venías muy herida, con vidrios clavado en la piel, en tu cabeza, en tus brazos, tus piernas… _ suspiró molesta_ pero el muy desconsiderado no quiso hacerlo por cuestiones de seguridad, y me mandó a mí a curarte, como si yo fuera una experta en la medicina.

"¿Al hospital?"_ La idea sola me horrorizó. Ir a un hospital significaba que los policías se enterarían de mi paradero, con lo que luego me obligarían a permanecer junto a ellos. Menos mal que mi amigo no había accedido al pedido de la colorina.

_ Igual, gracias_ le sonreí sinceramente_ parece que el destino nos vuelve a unir.

_ Sí, y parece que tú vuelves a estar desnutrida y herida.

"Tiene razón"- pensé.

Cuando, a mis quince años, me involucré con unos traficantes de drogas, nunca imaginé que uno de ellos, más encima el jefe, sentiría algo más por mí, y que intentaría poseerme a toda forma. Por eso tuve que arrancar, tratando de salvar mi vida, y fue Cormac quien evitó que el desgraciado me matara por despecho. Desde entonces que yo le debía la vida, aunque claro, luego yo también se la salvé a él. Y a Esme yo la conocí al menos nueve meses. Ella era la amiga más cercana de mi querido Cormac, que lo ayudaba a sobrevivir en este mundo tan sucio y complicado. Esme me cayó bien inmediatamente, pues su carácter maternal, compasivo y acogedor me había hecho asimilarla a una madre, la que tanto me hacía falta en ese tiempo.

Y al parecer mi estimada Esme continuaba igual de amorosa que antes, pues sus dulces ojos así lo confirmaban.

_ ¿En qué estuviste, Constanza?_ me preguntó, un poco más seria.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?

_ A que la policía te perseguía_ procedió a vengarme la herida del brazo_ además, supe que un tal Hans intentó violarte_ desvié mi mirada. Era muy desagradable cuando te recordaban los malos momentos_ creí que las conversaciones que tuvimos te habían servido de algo.

Sí, Esme trató en enumeradas ocasiones de enderezar mi camino y convencerme para que entrara a un centro de rehabilitación e hiciera algo digno con mi vida. Pero yo nunca le hice caso, y tampoco pensaba en ir a uno de esos centros para locos.

_ No estuve haciendo nada malo_ le dije_ o sea, igual me drogué y eso, pero… no duró más de unos cuantos meses, ahora estoy limpia.

_ ¿Y por qué estás tan delgada?

Esa pregunta se explicaba gracias a las grandes cantidades de sexo, y a la poca cantidad de alimentos que había obtenido en estos días.

_ Bueno, a veces no me dan ganas de comer, ¿qué quieres que haga?

_ Pues que no te lastimes a ti misma… no puedes dejar de comer cada vez que tienes problemas, Cony, eso no está bien_ no me hizo mucha gracia haberme librado de los sermones de Emmett, para ahora recibir los de Esme_ el otro día te pesamos, ¿quieres saber cuál fue tu peso?... cuarenta y tres kilos… ¡cuarenta y tres, por Dios!, y mides al menos uno cincuenta y cinco, no puedes estar en ese…

Mientras hablaba, me di cuenta de algo. Ella había dicho "el otro día", es decir que yo estaba aquí hace ya varios días.

_ Espera_ la interrumpí_ ¿cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

_ Llegaste hace tres días, casi muerta, y sin consciencia.

Su respuesta sin dudas que me impresionó, pues… ¿tres días? No dejaba de ser un tiempo considerable.

_ Pero no cambies de tema_ continuó_ estábamos hablando de tu alimentación.

_ Siempre he sido mala para comer.

_ Bueno, señorita, eso aquí va a cambiar, porque no pienso dejarte tranquila hasta que llegues al menos a los cincuenta kilos.

Me hizo sonreír.

"Tan buena que es esta mujer"- pensé. Ella tenía todo para ser una exitosa persona, inteligente, hermosa, trabajadora, esforzada… sin embargo, en vez de conseguir su propia consulta como psicóloga, prefería dedicarse a cuidar a un par de adolescentes revoltosos y problemáticos.

_ No me perdonaría dejar a Cormac_ me dijo una vez, cuando yo recién la había conocido_ lo encontré a los diez años vagando en las calles, alcohólico, y desde entonces que lo cuido… sin mí, probablemente ya habría muerto.

_ ¿Y qué planeas? ¿Llevarlo a rehabilitarse?

_ No, sé que no aceptará, no ha aceptado en todos estos años… pero supongo que algún día tomará consciencia de los errores que comete y cambiará su forma de ver el mundo… al menos tengo la esperanza de que eso ocurra.

Esas palabras me habían quedado impregnadas en la cabeza, pues eran la razón de por qué yo estimaba tanto a esta psicóloga. Daba la vida por no dejarnos solos, y eso yo, y seguro que Cormac también, lo agradecía.

Esme terminó de limpiarme las heridas, la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio, y comenzó a hacer un poco de aseo en la casa.

Si había algo que me gustaba de este lugar era que todo estaba a la mano. Como Cormac no confiaba en los cuartos con puertas- según él eso impulsaba los secretos y la desconfianza- los cuartos estaban divididos por cortinas, que se bajaban sólo a la hora de dormir. Es decir, en el día, la casa era un despelote total, con camas por todos lados, una mesa a un costado, la cocina más alejada, y sólo dos puertas de ingreso a la casa, cada una a un extremo.

_ Oye_ me miró por mi llamado, aunque siguió recogiendo unos papeles del suelo_ ¿en qué ha estado últimamente Cormac?

Ya habíamos hablado mucho de mí, así que decidí que era momento de saber sobre ellos.

_ Decidió hacer una pandilla_ fue contándome_ hace como un año que la formó, con tipos que encontró en el camino.

_ ¿Y quiénes son?

_ Los vas a conocer en un rato más, así que no voy a arruinarte la sorpresa… pero son buenos sujetos, como digo siempre: uno ve caras, no corazones. A simple vista parecen de muy malas intenciones, pero al conocerlos uno se va dando cuenta de que son iguales al resto de la gente, pero con un poco más de problemas.

_ ¿Y es verdad que… es verdad que Cormac secuestró a Rosalie?

_ ¿Rosalie? ¿Quién es ella?

Recordé que muy pocos eran los que la conocían, así que procedí a explicarle.

_ Es la mujer del comisario Cullen.

Por su expresión, supe de inmediato la respuesta incluso antes de que la dijera, pues sus ojos se volvieron tristes y mostraron clara culpabilidad.

_ Sí, ella… _ suspiró con nostalgia_ debe de llevar unos cuatro días atrapada.

_ ¿Y dónde?

Soltó una risita.

_ ¿Crees que Cormac me lo diría?, él sabe que yo me niego a todas esas atrocidades, que incluso la soltaría si pudiera… así que no me ha dicho nada, ni siquiera su nombre… _ su expresión reflejaba una absoluta lástima_ no me gusta que se meta con gente inocente, esa mujer no tenía nada que ver con nada… pobrecita, de seguro, sea donde sea que esté, la debe de estar pasando muy mal. Cormac ha esperado años para vengarse de Cullen… y ahora por fin lo va a logar.

"Espera"- me di cuenta de algo. ¿Venganza?... ¿una pandilla?... ¿secuestro?

Eran tantas las nuevas cosas que la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas.

¿Cómo Cormac, mi amigo, era capaz de hacer algo semejante? ¿Y de qué venganza me estaba hablando Esme? ¿Acaso Emmett le había hecho algo malo en el pasado a Cormac?

"Creo que me perdí de algo".

Sin embargo, a pesar de un montón de dudas que yo quería resolver, no quise continuar preguntando, pues mi instinto me decía que probablemente Esme no manejaba mucha información como para ayudarme a entender mejor todo, al fin y al cabo ella siempre prefería mantenerse al margen de los crímenes. Era una simple cómplice.

Las horas de la tarde siguieron sin mucho ritmo, yo postrada en la cama, mientras Esme ordenaba y me conversaba de vez en cuando. Pero la mujer luego tuvo que abandonarme para buscar alimentos para la cena- la despensa estaba vacía- por lo que me quedé solita, y a oscuras debido a que el sol comenzaba a descender poco a poco.

"Espero que Esme vuelva pronto".

Sin quererlo, comencé a pensar, ¿en qué?, en algo que de pronto había llegado a mi cabeza, como si hubiese aparecido en mi mente desde antes de despertar: la muerte de mi hermana.

Ese era quizás uno de los días más importantes de mi vida, pero no porque fuera feliz, sino porque gracias a ese día, yo escapé de casa y no había vuelto a regresar; gracias a ese día me había dado cuenta de que no tenía familia.

Las imágines de cuando todo eso sucedió eran borrosas y generalmente confusas. Mi mente sólo recordaba claramente a Darío maltratando a mi hermana; a ella sufriendo como nunca; a mí intentando salvarla; al maldito rebelándome la verdad que cambió toda mi realidad: él no era mi padre.

Probablemente no era eso lo que realmente me desilusionaba- al fin y al cabo varias veces yo lo había deseado- sino el hecho de que nos hubieran dejado abandonadas recién nacidas. Es decir, éramos apenas unas niñitas, no había razón que los justificara. La única explicación que tenía sentido era que… que ellos, bueno, de verdad no nos querían. Y si nuestros propios padres biológicos eran incapaces de querernos… ¿entonces quiénes lo harían?

Ahora que me ponía a pensar en eso, otra pregunta comenzó a atormentarme: ¿quién de verdad me había querido?

La gente de la brigada no contaba, pues el tiempo no había sido suficiente para conocerlos bien. Tal vez Max hubiese sentido algo verdadero por mí…

"No te mientas"_ me dijo la consciencia. Y estaba en lo cierto. No había nadie que me amara incondicionalmente.

"Qué triste".

Suspiré profundamente, tratando de animarme con el hecho de que, al menos, mi plan iba por buen camino.

A pesar de que la entrada a la PDI, y a la oficina de Inteligencia, había sido en vano- pues no necesité usar las direcciones- de todas formas me alegré de haberlo hecho, pues… ¿dónde estaban mis papeles?

Miré hacia todas partes, buscándolos con mis ojos.

¿No se habrían quemado en el accidente? Esa posibilidad me tranquilizaba bastante, al fin y al cabo mi objetivo consistía en eliminar para siempre los registros de Constanza Brandon, como debía de haber sucedido hace muchos años, cuando abandoné la casa a los trece años de edad.

A simple vista, los papeles no se encontraban por ningún lado.

"Ojalá se hayan quemado bien quemados"- deseé, pues así yo me convertiría definitivamente en Alice Stewart.

Decidí distraerme con algo y no encontré nada mejor que observar mis heridas. Según Esme, mi estado era delicado y debía guardar mucho reposo. Pero ella no era doctora y solía exagerar con este tipo de cosas; así que me senté, con un gran esfuerzo, y divisé mi cuerpo.

Yo estaba vestida con una polera sin mangas, que me quedaba suelta, y un short de tela ligera, que también me quedaba suelto. Como no me cubrían mucho, pude notar con facilidad la gran cantidad de lesiones y heridas que tenía.

En la pierna izquierda, unas vendas improvisadas cubrían cicatrices abiertas y algunas no tanto, y también unos moretones bastante feos.

Observé la otra pierna, un poco más esperanzada, pero se hallaba aún peor, con una herida de al menos veinte centímetros de largo en el muslo. Empezó a dolerme de inmediato.

En mi cintura, una delgada venda envolvía lo que parecía una cicatriz larga y que sangraba todavía. Para mi alegría, el brazo izquierdo se encontraba casi intacto- sólo con unos cuantos moretones- pero el derecho… bueno, Esme había intentado que el gran corte dejara de sangrar, pero por lo visto había sido inútil, pues la venda se hallaba roja.

En el pecho noté rasguños, y cortes no tan profundos, aunque en el cuello pude palpar tres hoyitos cerca de mi clavícula.

"Ok… no estoy en mi mejor momento".

La oscuridad llegó rápidamente, mientras mi corazón se aceleraba con prisa. Yo sabía que esta casa se encontraba muy lejos de la ciudad, en la Pampa, así que de seguro yo era la única persona en varios kilómetros a la redonda. Eso me asustaba un poquito.

De pronto, se oyeron ruidos afuera.

Me puse alerta de inmediato, aunque en mi cabeza no se me ocurría nada que pudiera ayudarme a defenderme, al fin y al cabo, apenas podía moverme.

Escuché varias voces, parecían masculinas, y pasos que se acercaban cada vez más.

"Tranquila, Alice, no pierdas la calma".

Me cubrí con la sábana hasta el cuello, sintiendo como el miedo me hacía tiritar poco a poco.

_ ¡Esme!_ gritó una voz familiar al abrir la puerta.

Escucharlo me tranquilizó, pero de todas formas decidí confirmarlo.

_ ¿Cormac?_ mi tono de voz fue inseguro.

_ ¡Cony!

Alguien encendió la luz, haciéndome divisar a varias personas, la mayoría hombres. Pero yo le presté atención al rubio que se me acercaba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

_ ¿Cómo estás?_ tomó asiento a mi lado y me acarició la mano_ Esme dijo que estabas muy mal.

_ Sabes que soy una chica fuerte_ le di un pequeño golpecito con mi mano_ creo que he estado peor.

Su sonrisa me gustaba, era sincera y me recordaba los buenos momentos que habíamos vivido juntos. Sin embargo… su mirada ya no era la misma. Se veía más serio, más adulto, más… malo.

"Quítate esa idea de la cabeza- me dije en mi interior- él es tu amigo".

_ Esme me explicó todo_ le dije_ de verdad, no sabes cuánto te agradezco que me hallas rescatado.

_ ¿No la vas a presentar?_ interrumpió una chica, la única, que se había acercado y me miraba con expresión molesta.

Caí en la cuenta de que las personas dentro de la sala eran los miembros de la pandilla, por lo que comencé a prestarles atención. De todas formas, mi plan no era delatar a estos tipos, y mucho menos a Cormac, yo sólo quería rescatar a Rosalie.

_ Bueno… _ mi amigo rubio y de ojos azules se levantó y procedió a presentarme_ la chica que está aquí conmigo se llama Constanza, una muy buena amiga del pasado, y también perseguida por la policía, así que espero que la traten bien.

_ Por mí no hay problema_ dijo un chico pelirrojo, de cuerpo musculoso y una estatura que debía de sobrepasar el metro noventa_ soy Ronald Weasley, un placer.

_ Para mí también_ respondí por cortesía.

_ Él es mi hermano Bill_ Ron apuntó al otro pelirrojo, que era más pequeño que él_ es el experto en pelear.

_ Practiqué karate un tiempo_ alardeó Bill, sonriendo_ soy súper fueeeerte_ dijo al tiempo que enseñaba sus grandes bíceps.

_ Tienen un hermano en la PDI_ agregó Cormac_ se llama Charles, parece.

_ Sí, trabaja en la brigada canina o algo así.

Me quedé impresionada. ¿Así que Charlie, ese amoroso y encantador amante de los perros tenía hermanos delincuentes? Jamás me lo habría imaginado.

_ Él es Mauricio_ mi amigo me presentó a un tipo rudo, con cara de malo, cabello corto y negro, y una larga cicatriz que recorría todo su cuello_ es el segundo al mando, así que te sugiero guardarle un poco de respeto.

Esperé que Mauricio saludara, o dijera alguna otra cosa, pero no, sólo se limitó a permanecer callado. Estaba claro que la simpatía no era una de sus virtudes.

_ Él es Súper_ enseñó a otro más.

_ ¿Súper?_ no pude evitar expresar mi extrañeza.

_ Sí, mi madre era fanática de los superhéroes… pensó ponerme Spyderman, Bátman… pero no se decidió por ninguno y me puso así.

El tal Súper era también de cabello negro, aunque éste era largo y estaba tomado en una cola. Sus músculos no destacaban tanto como los de sus compañeros, pero igual se veía bien. Ninguno me había parecido feo en realidad.

_ Yo soy Elle_ se presentó a ella misma, con un tono agresivo.

_ Hola_ la saludé.

_ Más te vale saber desempeñarte en el rubro, porque aquí no hacemos diferencia entre hombres y mujeres.

Su antipatía me golpeó de golpe, e hizo que Cormac soltara unas risitas.

_ Bueno_ dijo al terminar de reír_ ella es Elle. Perdónala si intenta marcar territorio, ha sido la única mujer en este tiempo, es normal que esté celosa.

_ No estoy celosa…

_ Descuida_ la interrumpí_ no pienso quitarle el lugar a nadie.

Le sonreí, con amabilidad para dejar la hostilidad, pero la muchacha, rubia, de ojos azules y cuerpo curvilíneo, no hizo más que mirarme feo.

_ ¿Y él?_ pregunté para cambiar el tema, apuntando a un rubio que estaba más apartado_ ¿quién es?

Cormac se le acercó al chico incógnito y apoyó uno de sus brazos sobre el hombro de él. Parecían íntimos amigos.

_ Es Daniel Arias_ me aclaró_ lo conocí hace mucho tiempo… es una leyenda para los delincuentes.

¿Una leyenda? Me pareció una clara exageración.

_ Pero no es parte de la pandilla_ expuso Mauricio, con una incomodidad más que evidente_ acaba de llegar hace poco.

_ Y ya te dije, Mauro, que Daniel es bienvenido cuando quiera.

Bueno, la rivalidad entre Cormac y Mauro era clara y evidente, de seguro por el hecho de que ambos eran los más poderosos de la pandilla.

_ Bien_ el rubio amigo mío soltó a Daniel y miró a los demás_ ¿qué les parece si se acomodan mientras yo habló con Cony?

Asintieron. Ron y Bill fueron a una cama más lejana, riendo entre ellos; Mauro se encaminó hacia la cocina; Súper se fue a molestar a los colorines; y Elle no partió sin antes lanzarme una mirada desagradable. ¿Qué problema tenía conmigo esa rubia?

Cormac volvió a tomar lugar a mi lado.

Daniel igual llamó mi atención, pues no se alejó a hacer otra cosa, sino que apoyó su espalda sobre una cómoda, cruzó sus brazos y no dejó de mirarme. Su rostro de alguna forma me parecía familiar.

_ Pucha, Conita_ Cormac me acarició la mejilla_ de verdad, si hubiera sabido que estabas en tantos problemas… no habría dudado en ir a buscarte.

_ ¿A qué te refieres con problemas?

_ Supe lo de Hans_ su voz bajó el tono_ no pensé que ese maldito continuaba buscándote.

_ No me gustaría hablar sobre eso_ le pedí.

_ Está bien_ sonrió_ pero quiero que sepas que me preocupé mucho por ti… te habría mandado al hospital, pero sé que no quieres ver a tu familia.

_ Y te lo agradezco… la policía me está buscando, así que eso habría sido como cavar mi propia tumba.

Mauricio nos interrumpió, pues había salido de la cocina y le habló al jefe.

_ ¿Dónde está Esme?_ le preguntó, con una voz grave y ruda.

_ Salió a comprar comida_ respondí antes_ quería hacer una cena rica para recibirlos.

_ ¿Y a qué hora va a regresar?

_ Tranquilo, Mauro_ le dijo Cormac_ Esme va a volver… y deja de ser tan posesivo, porque ella es como mi hermana, y no me gusta que la molesten.

El otro no dijo nada y se fue de nuevo, pero hacia un rincón, con expresión molesta, y se escondió detrás de una cortina.

_ ¿Qué onda?_ quise saber.

_ Es la pareja de Esme_ abrí los ojos de la sorpresa. "Vaya encanto que se había conseguido la mujer"_ no estoy muy de acuerdo, claro, creo que Esme se merece algo mejor_ sin dudas_ pero ella no me deja interferir en su vida privada, así que… _se encogió de hombros_ en fin, cada uno con su vida, ¿no?

_ Supongo.

Este día parecía ser uno de muchas sorpresas.

_ Mira, Cony_ habló de nuevo, un poco más serio_ nunca te he obligado a estar conmigo, y no lo voy a hacer ahora… las puertas siempre están abiertas, y entiendo si no quieres quedarte…

_ No, no_ le interrumpí_ no tengo a dónde ir, he estado sola todo este tiempo.

_ Pues entonces mejor_ sonrió contento_ puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, ya sea siendo parte de la pandilla o no, eso lo decidirás tú.

¿Pertenecer a una banda de criminales? ¿Pues a qué había venido yo si no era a eso?

_ Pero ahora descansa_ dijo antes de que yo le contestara_ Esme tiene razón, estás débil, y cuando mejores podrás tomar la decisión.

_ Quiero acompañarte_ le espeté_ no me molesta ser parte de tu pandilla.

Pareció como si hubiese estado esperando esas palabras, pues su sonrisa satisfactoria así lo demostró. Bueno, era obvio, él me conocía muy bien.

_ Entonces mejórate, y luego prepárate para la iniciación.

_ ¿Iniciación?

_ No es ningún ritual ni nada, es sólo… una misión de prueba.

Comprendí, aunque no por eso me sentí más aliviada. ¿De qué tipo de misión podría estar hablando?

_ Ahora descansa_ me besó en la frente y luego se puso de pie_ nosotros tenernos que reorganizarnos.

_ Supongo que no puedo saber lo que haces, ¿no?

_ Cuando te integres a la pandilla, Cony.

Se volteó, aunque volvió a mirarme al recordar algo.

_ ¿Qué ocurre?_ le pregunté.

_ Recogimos unas cosas que estaban contigo en el momento del choque_ ¿podrían ser…?_ son unas carpetas con papeles y cosas así.

Sentí un alivio incluso más grande. Es decir, todo había sido demasiado bien como para creerlo.

_ ¿Dónde están?

_ Los tengo guardados debajo de mi cama… supuse que eran importantes para ti.

Quise abrasarlo de felicidad y llenarlo de besos por todas partes.

_ Necesito que me ayudes en algo_ le pedí.

_ En lo que quieras.

_ Necesito que me ayudes a quemar esos papeles… son unos archivos sobre mi identidad de Constanza Brandon, y quiero que ya no exista rastro de ella.

_ ¿Vas a dejar de ser Constanza?

Asentí con la cabeza.

_ Por favor, tú sabes que no me enorgullece llevar ese nombre.

Sonrió, y volvió a besarme la frente.

_ Mañana mismo los quemamos_ me aseguró_ cada uno de esos papeles.

_ Gracias.

_ Yo mejor que nadie sé por qué quieres hacerlo_ vi en sus ojos una inmensa bondad_ ¿pero al menos tienes un nombre de reemplazo?

_ Claro que sí… Alice.

_ ¿Alice?_ puso cara de "no está mal"_ bueno, que descanses, Alice_ y partió donde la rubia.

¿Cómo era posible que este muchacho fuera responsable de un secuestro?- me cuestioné. Es decir, Cormac no podía ser un monstruo, simplemente no podía. Él me había ayudado antes, ahora me salvaba la vida, y era tal vez el único capaz de darme apoyo sin condiciones.

Puede que las pruebas le delataran sobre el secuestro de Rosalie, pero de eso a hacer más cosas… yo no lo creía capaz. Seguramente sólo la tenía secuestrada. Nadie me iba a convencer de lo contrario sin pruebas convincentes.

De pronto, me di cuenta de algo.

_ ¿Qué te pasa?_ enfrenté a Daniel.

El nuevo me tenía harta, ya que no había parado de mirarme desde su llegada. Eso se podía tolerar un rato, pero después de mucho… pues comenzaba a molestar. ¿Acaso no tenía nada mejor que hacer?

Y ni siquiera me contesto, sino que se volteó y caminó hacia la cocina, pero no sin que antes yo lo observara con claridad.

Si antes me había parecido familiar, ahora la sensación fue aún más grande. Sus rasgos me eran conocidos, como si esa mirada… esa boca… esas mejillas… esa frente… como si todo eso yo ya lo hubiese visto antes. Pero… ¿dónde?

No eran muchos los rubios que yo había conocido, por lo que me costaba encontrar a un sujeto que se le asimilara.

De pronto, me lo imaginé de pelo más oscuro, en la noche, con un bigote sobre el labio, y yo corriendo por la calle hasta ser atrapada por sus brazos.

¡SÍ!

A él me recordaba, a Mark, el desgraciado que no me había dejado escapar de Hans. Pero obviamente no podían ser el mismo hombre, eso no era lógico, ya que uno tenía el cabello negro, con bigote, y el otro era rubio y sin bigote. Seguramente su parecido no era más que mera coincidencia… ¿o no?

todo parece que marcha bien. pero de ahora en adelante las cosas se complicarán cuando alice conosca al verdadero infiltrado de emmett. no se la pierdan. y por favor, comenten alguna cosa.


	16. EL INFILTRADO

**EL INFILTRADO**

Isabella, Rosa y Patricio aún no dejaban la cuarta región de Coquimbo, debido a las pocas patrullas policiales disponibles. El señor Gutiérrez se había enterado de los hombres asesinados en la persecución policial encabezada por Cullen hace unos días, por lo que se negó a enviar cualquier tipo de refuerzo desde la capital.

_ No pienso arriesgar a más hombres_ le había aclarado a Emmett, en una llamada por teléfono_ si quieres traer a tu familia, vas a tener que hacerlo tú mismo.

Por lo que el comisario Cullen se encontraba, tal vez, en uno de sus momentos más difíciles de toda su vida, por varias razones.

En primer lugar, su mujer estaba secuestrada, su amada Rosalie, y sólo con la intención de torturarla.

En segundo lugar, Constanza había destruido uno de los computadores más importantes del Departamento de Inteligencia, que aunque todo su contenido tenía respaldo, de todas formas el destrozo suponía una lamentable noticia. Más encima, la misma chica había robado el automóvil del jefe de la institución, como si no fuese suficiente.

En tercer lugar, nueve de sus compañeros murieron en la persecución de Constanza, los tres autos quedaron destrozados, y Harry necesitó ser internado urgentemente en el hospital debido a un fierro incrustado en su espalda.

Y en cuarto lugar, Cormac había escapado de sus manos, dejándolo herido en la pierna, y con órdenes de reposo por parte de los doctores.

"Como si tuviera tiempo para descansar"- pensaba el comisario.

Pero de todas formas no todo era negativo, pues en el incidente, antes de que lo dejaran inconsciente, Emmett había podido notar la presencia de un sujeto muy conocido junto a Mclagen: Jasper.

Su infiltrado había logrado camuflarse en la pandilla del criminal, y por ese motivo Emmett no dejaba de llamarlo en todo momento, con la intención de saber pronto nuevas noticias sobre su mujer o el paradero del villano. Pero el rubio misterioso no respondía el celular, y eso al detective lo tenía con los nervios de punta.

"Trabajo sólo con inútiles"- pensó varias veces, aunque sabiendo que era injusto de hacerlo, pues su equipo era uno de los mejores. Simplemente le daba mucha rabia que las cosas no salieran bien.

Sin embargo, un miembro de la brigada sí que se había lucido: Tsunami. El golden retriever no había salido herido del choque, y aprovechó eso para espantar a unos criminales, y luego llevar a su amo a la primera clínica del camino. Cuando Emmett despertó, no dudó en pedirle a sus compañeros que le entregaran un buen filete de carne a su salvavidas. Ahora el canino era el único que acompañaba al comisario en su apartamento.

Emmett esperaba con impaciencia la llegada de sus hijos. Unas tres semanas habían transcurridos desde el secuestro de su esposa, por lo que era de suma importancia trasladar a los niños lo antes posible, y lo más lejos posible también.

El comisario estaba de pie en la sala de espera del terminal de buses, listo para abrasar a sus pequeños, ya que no los había visto en todos estos días, principalmente por dos razones: trabajo y salud. La recuperación de su pierna le había quitado bastante tiempo.

El terminal de buses se encontraba repleto de gente, pues un día festivo se encontraba cerca de celebrar, una razón más que suficiente para que las personas decidieran viajar de vacaciones.

Eso le hizo recordar al detective las pocas veces que había estado disfrutando con su familia de vacaciones, o en fechas especiales como navidad o año nuevo. Obviamente, Rosalie no se quedaba estancada y trataba de disfrutar con sus hijos, y sus suegros de vez en cuando, en el valle o cerca de la playa. Pero de todas formas no era lo mismo sin su amado esposo, sin el padre de familia, quien ahora lamentaba no haber mandado a la punta del cerro su trabajo para aceptar una de las tantas ofertas de vacaciones que había tenido.

"Fui un estúpido- se dijo en su cabeza- un completo estúpido".

¿Cuántas veces su mujer le había expresado su necesidad de estar con él? ¿Cuántas veces ella había querido acompañarlo? ¿Cuántas veces él había tenido la oportunidad de escoger?

Unas personas se sentaron en un asiento cercano. Se trataba de dos señores, ya mayores de edad, ambos con canas, y sonriendo mientras cargaban a una hermosa niñita que reía.

La niñita le sonrió tímidamente a Emmett, quien de pronto sintió una nostalgia impresionante. Con Rosalie nunca habían hablado de tener nietos, pero eso no significaba que él jamás lo hubiese pensado. Aunque Bella lo negara y lo negara, Emmett tenía la sospecha de que su hija había quedado embarazada hace un tiempo. ¿Qué pasó con eso? Sinceramente el detective prefería no saberlo, por lo que nunca hizo preguntas al respecto. Pero ahora la pregunta surgía, sobre todo la idea de que con su mujer habrían podido ser abuelos.

Pero quizás Rosalie ni siquiera lograba sobrevivir al mes, así que el comisario dejó de pensar en cosas amargas, y se concentró en lo que de verdad importaba: la llegada de sus hijos.

Para su suerte, unos carabineros comenzaban a llegar al lugar.

"Por fin"- se alegró.

_ ¡Pss!

Emmett dejó de mirar a los oficiales, y buscó con la vista al emisor de tal extraño sonido.

_ ¡Pss… pss!

Como los carabineros se detuvieron a verificar unas cosas, el comisario caminó un poco hacia los buses, con la intención de encontrar al tipo que buscaba, hasta que…

"¿Cómo no lo supe antes?"- se cuestionó.

Allí, detrás de un bus, se encontró frente a un hombre alto, con su cabeza tapada con el gorro del polerón, y apartado del resto de la gente.

El comisario no dudó en acudir a su lado.

_ Vamos_ le ordenó.

Y ambos se alejaron más, hasta que quedaron lo suficientemente lejos de los demás, para que nadie les oyera.

Ya que estuvieron solos, el misterioso sujeto se retiró el gorro, rebelando una corta cabellera rubia, y el detective no dudó en agarrarlo de los hombros y estrellarlo contra la muralla.

_ ¡Dónde mierda estabas!

El infiltrado no entendía el enojo de su jefe, y no iba a dejar que lo maltrataran si razones suficientes, así que lo empujó y logró soltarse.

_ ¡¿Qué te pasa?!_ le espetó.

Emmett respiró profundamente para calmarse… luego miró de nuevo al rubio.

_ Ha pasado casi un mes_ le recriminó_ ¡Un mes!, ni siquiera respondiste mis llamadas.

_ Pues te recuerdo que mi trabajo es pasar desapercibido, y tus llamadas no me ayudaban mucho, ¿sabes?

_ No, tu trabajo es ayudarme a atrapar a los criminales, y resulta que desapareces por tres semanas.

_ Bueno, para tu información, logré contactarme con Cormac, y me admitió en su equipo, pero no fue fácil, por eso necesité de las semanas para ganarme su confianza, al menos la de los demás de la pandilla… Cormac confía en mí.

_ Sí, lo sé, te vi cuando detuviste que lo matara.

_ ¿Ahora me recriminas eso?

_ ¡Por tu culpa casi pierdo la pierna!

_ A ver, no me vengas con cinismo, Emmett, porque te recuerdo que en más de una ocasión me has disparado_ se levantó parte de la polera y le enseñó una larga cicatriz que recorría su abdomen desde las costillas hasta la pelvis_ esto me lo hiciste tú, ¿recuerdas?_ y se bajó la polera.

El comisario respiró de nuevo con fuerza.

_ No es mi culpa que secuestraran a tu mujer, ¿sí?_ continuó el rubio_ y deja de comportarte como un novato, porque sabes que aquí lo importante es rescatarla, pero también capturar a Cormac… tienes que pensar en ella como si fuera cualquiera otra persona.

Emmett sabía que su infiltrado estaba en lo cierto. Antes, siempre, mantenía su profesionalismo y trabajaba de manera eficiente, sin presionar a su infiltrado. Pero ahora sus sentimientos estaban demasiados involucrados, tanto que le costaba pensar de manera fría y racional.

"Tienes que enfocarte"- se propuso.

_ Ya_ habló el comisario, más relajado, aunque serio_ tienes razón, lo siento, no debí llamarte tanto… ¿para qué viniste?

Jasper notó que su jefe estaba mejor, así que se sintió algo más cómodo, aunque siempre alerta ante cualquier improvisto, al fin y al cabo no podía darse el lujo de que alguien le viera.

_ Bueno… _ el rubio se cruzó de brazos_ vengo a informarte que… como ya lo supiste, Cormac tiene una pandilla ahora.

_ Sí, ¿cómo es eso? Siempre había trabajado solo.

_ Según me explicó, la formó para eliminarte… cree que es más fácil hacerlo con ayuda. Ha estado planeando durante mucho tiempo eso. Vas a tener que cuidarte.

_ ¿Y qué es lo que planea?

_ Por ahora, va en busca de tus hijos…

_ ¿Qué?_ reaccionó con sorpresa.

_ Tranquilo, no es nada inmediato, todavía no lo va a hacer. Pero te recomiendo que los saques lo más luego posible de la región.

"Maldito Cormac"- pensaba en su interior el detective. ¿Acaso no le bastaba con secuestrar a Rosalie?

_ ¿Y mi mujer?_ quiso saber.

_ Lo siento, pero no tengo noticias de ella_ negó con la cabeza_ la tiene muy bien escondida, lejos de donde está la pandilla, así que no creo que pueda localizarla… voy a necesitar más tiempo para eso.

_ Pues no contamos de mucho tiempo, con cada minuto que pasa, ella más sufre.

A pesar de haber pasado casi un mes, todavía no habían vuelto a aparecer rastros de la rubia secuestrada.

_ ¿Al menos sabes cómo está?

La expresión en el rostro de Jasper no fue muy alentadora.

_ ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

_ No, mejor no_ Emmett sabía lo que podía escuchar: golpes, tortura, violaciones… mejor no pensaba en eso, y su infiltrado estuvo de acuerdo_ dime qué has descubierto.

_ Esto_ sacó unos papeles del bolsillo y se los entregó_ son los nombres de los miembros de la pandilla.

El detective observó la información y distinguió varios nombres, entre ellos el de una mujer.

_ Voy a tratar de investigarlos_ se guardó el material_ ¿son sólo estos?

_ No es realidad… hay una mujer, debe de estar cerca de los treinta años… se llama Esme, pero no se involucra en los crímenes.

_ ¿Una cómplice?

_ Algo así.

"Los peores"- pensó el jefe.

_ Bueno, de todas formas voy a querer información sobre ella, si los llegamos a atrapar, puede que sea la que más cosas nos pueda revelar.

_ Eso lo dudo, ella es muy cercana a Cormac, casi como una hermana mayor o una madre, no creo que le traicione de esa forma.

¿Cómo alguien podía querer a Mclagen? La idea de resultaba absolutamente absurda al comisario.

_ Cómo sea, quiero los nombre y datos de todos, sus familiares, ocupaciones, todo.

_ Todavía no he terminado.

_ ¿Ah, no?_ se extrañó.

_ No_ Jasper sabía que lo siguiente no le iba a gustar a su jefe_ hay una miembro más de la pandilla.

_ ¿Otra más?

_ Bueno, aún no es oficialmente parte de la pandilla, pero creo que tiene la intención de hacerlo… es de pelo negro, ojos oscuros, cuerpo demasiado delgado, estatura baja, y escapaba de ti hace casi un mes.

_ ¿Qué?_ lo supo de inmediato y no pudo evitar sorprenderse, para mal.

_ Sí, Constanza Brandon no encontró nada mejor que quedarse con Cormac.

La noticia le impactó tanto al policía que le costó hablar por unos segundos. Ya suficiente tenía con su mujer secuestrada como para más encima tener que preocuparse por el bienestar de Cony.

"¿Hasta cuándo va a dejar de darme problemas esa niñita?".

_ ¿Cómo llegó allí?_ quiso saber.

_ Al parecer se conocía con Cormac_ le fue explicando el rubio_ cuando íbamos detrás de ti y de las otras patrullas, nos encontramos con que la chica iba en el auto delantero. Terminó muy herida debido a que su auto chocó, así que Cormac decidió llevarla con él.

Eso era lo que a Emmett más lo desconcertaba. Constanza nunca le había mencionado una relación amistosa con el delincuente, ni siquiera le había mencionado el nombre. ¿Cómo ahora eran amigos?

_ Ha estado convaleciente unos días_ continuó Jasper_ la verdad es que quedó muy mal del incidente con el auto… le cayó encima y le quedaron varios fierros clavados en el cuerpo.

_ Pero está bien, ¿cierto?

_ Pues… si la miras, no mucho, sus heridas no se curan todavía, y pareciera ser que cada vez está más flaca… pero lo que es el ánimo_ rodeó los ojos_ no hay cómo pararla, anda de un lado a otro, molestando al que se le cruza en el camino.

La imagen de una Constanza inocente, llorando por su duro pasado, apareció en la mente del comisario, y éste tuvo ganas de sacarla inmediatamente de las garras de Mclagen. El criminal no era una buena opción para la chica, ni para nadie.

_ Tienes que sacarla_ dijo el jefe.

_ ¿Perdón?

_ Tienes que sacar a Cony de la pandilla.

En un principio Jasper no entendió a qué se refería exactamente el comisario, y cuando lo logró… entendió aún menos.

_ ¿Me pides que pierda el tiempo liberando a una niñita malcriada que ni siquiera se niega a permanecer allí?

_ Sólo sácala.

El infiltrado soltó una risa. Encontraba demasiado ridícula la postura de su jefe.

_ ¿De qué te ríes?

_ ¿Sabe lo que me está pidiendo? Me pide que deje de concentrarme en su mujer, en atrapar a Cormac, para ayudar a esa enferma mental.

_ No es ninguna enferma_ la defendió_ Constanza necesita ayuda, no la podemos dejar con un demente como Cormac.

_ Pero si ella está fascinada allá. Deberías verla, no deja de sonreír.

_ Me da lo mismo, la quiero de vuelta, y que además no dejes de lado la misión, ¿sí?, tu prioridad es salvar a mi mujer.

_ No_ negó con firmeza_ no cuente conmigo para eso.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?

_ Que no voy a perder el tiempo… esa Constanza es amiga de Cormac, y por lo tanto de la misma calaña, así que no pienso sacarla de ningún lado. Y en cuanto a tu esposa… no me pida milagros, trato de sacar la mayor cantidad de información posible, de la manera más disimulada que puedo.

Aquella respuesta no le gustó en nada al detective, quien levanto al rubio de los hombros y lo estrelló de nuevo contra la pared.

_ Es una orden, Jasper, quiero que convenzas a Constanza de regresar.

_ ¿Y cómo quiere que la convenza? No parece muy dispuesta a irse.

_ Me da lo mismo, asústala, hiérela, ráptala, no lo sé, para eso te graduaste de infiltrado, ¿no?, para fingir cosas.

_ ¿Y de verdad quieres que la asuste?_ lo empujó de nuevo para soltarse_ porque podría violarla brutalmente y… _ no siguió, ya que su jefe parecía a punto de golpearlo_ ¿ve?, no está dispuesto a eso.

_ Y tampoco creo que sea necesario, podrías hacerte su amigo.

_ Ah, no_ eso lo encontró el colmo_ mi trabajo consiste en engañar criminales para facilitar su captura, no en hacerme amigo de niñitas inmaduras.

_ Por favor_ ahora Emmett comenzó a rogarle_ somos amigos desde hace más de diez años, yo te inicié en esto de los infiltrados… te pido que me la traigas, por favor.

Jasper no quería hacerlo, pues su cabeza ya se encontraba lo suficientemente ocupada tratando de descubrir el paradero de Rosalie y engañar a Cormac, como para agregar otro objetivo más.

Pero Emmett era su amigo, el único que tenía, y un favor de amigo no se podía negar fácilmente.

_ Puedo asegurarme de que nada malo le pase_ le ofreció_ eso o nada.

_ Que no se drogue.

_ Está bien.

_ Que no se vea envuelta en los asuntos de la pandilla.

_ Está bien.

_ Y que Cormac no la toque.

_ Ok, tampoco voy a estar vigilándola todo el tiempo, así que no me pidas que verifique que se limpie el potito luego de ir al baño, ¿sí?

Emmett aceptó y luego estrecharon sus manos, de acuerdos con la decisión.

Jasper iba a informarle sobre otras cosas, pero unos sujetos comenzaron a llamar a gritos al comisario Cullen.

_ Parece que nos vemos luego_ dijo el rubio_ te llamo yo, ¿sí?

Emmett no tuvo ni tiempo para asentir, pues su detective secreto desapareció casi inmediatamente, corriendo lo más lejos posible.

_ Comisario_ alguien le puso la mano sobre el hombro, causándole un fuerte susto_ descuide, soy Esteban, lo estamos buscando.

Era uno de los carabineros, así que Emmett lo siguió hacia la sala de espera, aún meditando sobre su infiltrado.

_ ¡PAPAAAAAA!

Una niñita de cabellos dorados, vestida de rosa, corrió a abrasarlo.

_ Mi niña_ el padre la sujetó entre sus brazos y sintió un alivio inmenso al tenerla junto a él_ ay, mi niña… mi niña hermosa_ la besó varias veces en la cabellera.

_ Señor_ el tal Esteban le indicó que avanzara. Y así lo hicieron.

En recepción encontró a varios carabineros, y uno de ellos sujetaba en sus brazos a un pequeño bebé.

_ Cuidado, Rosa_ la hizo a un lado, sin soltarle la mano, para ver mejor a su pequeño hijito_ ¿están bien?

_ M-m_ Rosa negó con la cabeza_ quiero ver a mamá.

Para fortuna de Cullen, un oficial se le acercó para hablarle.

_ En realidad están en perfectas condiciones. Han estado bajo nuestra supervisión en este tiempo, y no les ha pasado nada, así que no tiene que preocuparse.

_ Mejor nos apuramos en subir al bus, ¿no?

Emmett le encontró razón a Esteban y luego llevó a su niña hacia el transporte correspondiente.

_ Eh… comisario_ lo llamó un oficial, medio dudoso.

El aludido observó cómo subían también a su bebé, y después miró a quién le había llamado.

_ ¿Qué ocurre?

Comenzaron a caminar hacia los demás, pero en un segundo Emmett se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba… una chica delgada, de cabello negro…

_ ¿Dónde está mi hija Bella?_ preguntó.

_ Justamente de eso quiero hablarle.

_ Entonces hable_ se impacientó el comisario.

El otro sacó una carta del bolsillo de una chaqueta, y luego se la entregó al comisario.

_ Estaba en la cama de su hija cuando la fuimos a despertar_ le explicó_ no he querido leerla, pero imagino que tiene relación con el hecho de que no ha aparecido.

_ ¿Qué no ha apare…?

Los peores miedos comenzaron a atormentarle, desde que su hija se había suicidado, hasta que Cormac la había secuestrado también. No sabía cuál de las dos opciones era peor.

Abrió el papel con rapidez, con el corazón latiendo fuertemente, y las manos temblorosas.

La carta decía así:

Papá:

Descuida, con Jacob se nos ha ocurrido algo genial y pensamos practicarlo luego. Siempre me dijiste que tengo espíritu de detective, y ahora lo voy a demostrar.

Voy a buscar a mamá, así que no te preocupes por ella, porque de seguro la vamos a rescatar.

Te quiere,

Tu hija Bella.

El detective arrugó la carta y sintió cómo su ira, la desesperación, y el miedo se iban apoderando cada vez más de él.

"Mi hija va en busca de Rosalie".

Simplemente no lo podía creer.

"Mi hija… mi ingenua Bellita… va donde el criminal más peligroso al que podría ir…"

Ahora Cormac se había ahorrado el trabajo, pues una de las hijas que planeaba secuestrar iría directo por él.

Y más encima, Bella estaba con Jacob.

Ahora el comisario supo que debía de ponerse a trabajar cuanto antes.

…...

El mes con los chicos se me había hecho más corto de lo imaginado.

Esme me cuidaba muchísimo, y su presencia era a veces la única compañía que yo tenía. Conversábamos, reíamos, me preparaba una de sus exquisitas tortillas de huevo… era la hermana mayor que yo siempre había deseado.

A veces yo me preguntaba hasta dónde podía llegar la bondad de esta mujer, y la verdad era que todavía no hallaba respuesta. Esme era un claro ejemplo de amor incondicional, pues nunca nos negaba su ayuda, sin pedir jamás explicaciones.

"Ojalá Emmett fuera así de compasivo".

En cuanto a los demás del grupo…

Bueno, Cormac era obviamente el que mejor me trataba. Se alegraba al verme y yo me alegraba al verlo. En estos días de recuperación, no había noche en que no se quedara a mi lado acompañándome a dormir; y sinceramente me costaba creer que este hombre tan encantador fuera perseguido por la policía.

Ron y Bill también era simpáticos conmigo. Ambos practicaban golpes y patadas en su tiempo de ocio y yo aprovechaba para verlos. A decir verdad, el pelirrojo más musculoso, o sea Ron, no tenía grandes estrategias de batalla, pero si llegaba a agarrarte… te convertía en la nada misma.

Estos hermanos colorines eran con quienes yo más conversaba, pues eran los que menos salían, y por lo tanto, debían soportar mi presencia, es decir, soportar mis bromas. Ya había molestado tanto a Bill que éste me había amenazado con darme un golpe si continuaba haciéndolo. Y es que además me daban tanta curiosidad sus vidas que los llenaba de preguntas en todo momento.

Pero de todas las respuestas que obtuve, las que más me importaron fueron las relacionadas a su hermano.

Según me contaron, Ronald y Bill pertenecían a una familia compuesta por madre, padre y varios hermanos, entre los que se contaba Charlie. Los dos actuales delincuentes nunca sintieron afinidad hacia el colegio o las clases, por lo que un día, como su madre los amenazaba con internarlos, escaparon de casa y se refugiaron en las frías y oscuras calles de la capital. Tenían apenas quince y trece años.

Ese había sido principalmente el motivo de llevar esta vida de delincuente, aunque un montón de experiencias en el camino también habían ayudado, como por ejemplo las drogas, el alcohol, y, bueno, Cormac.

Algo que me gustaba de estos dos era que ambos adoraban la mantequilla de maní, y con eso ya teníamos algo en común.

Sin embargo, el resto de la pandilla no era muy agradable. Súper en un principio me trató bien, hasta que habló con Mauro- no supe de qué- y ahora ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarme. Y Mauro era otro antipático. Es decir, de un comienzo supe que al ser el _beta_ de la pandilla, no me trataría con la mayor simpatía del mundo, pero… ¡me miraba como si quisiera matarme! ¿Acaso yo le había hecho algo a él? A veces de verdad me daban ganas de arrancarle sus brazos y darle unas buenas abofeteadas.

Y con Elle la relación era peor. Esa rubia de expresión dura no había parado de darme pechazos o empujones en todo este tiempo, cada vez que pasaba cerca de ella.

_ ¿Qué problema tienes conmigo?_ la enfrenté un día, cuando nos encontramos solas, luego de que me pisara el pie al pasar junto a mí. Como volvió a ignorarme, insistí_ ¿qué te hice?

Me miró desafiante y con el ceño fruncido. Era una suerte que las miradas no mataran.

_ Pasa… que Cormac te ve un día y decide ponerte prácticamente al mando de la pandilla.

_ ¿Qué?

_ No te hagas la mosquita muerta, no sé qué le hiciste, pero no vas a lograr quedarte con mi lugar.

_ ¿Quitarte tu lugar?

No respondió a eso y luego nunca más volvió a dirigirme la palabra.

"Loca"- había sido mi definición para esa rubia, pues era una perseguida, paranoica e insegura. ¿Qué le costaba dejar de lado el orgullo para conversar conmigo y aclarar las cosas? Yo no quería reemplazar a nadie, quizás ni siquiera ser parte de la pandilla. Tal vez, si ponía de su voluntad, hasta llegábamos a convertirnos en grandes amigas.

Pero si había alguien que de verdad me irritaba en estos días, que me enfurecía hasta el límite, ese alguien era Daniel Arias, o Mark, yo ya no sabía cómo catalogarlo, pues el parecido entre ambos era impresionante. Pero eso daba lo mismo, lo que me molestaba de él era que no paraba de vigilarme en ningún momento. Por lo mismo, yo le había informado mi inquietud a Cormac, sin embargo, su respuesta fue la siguiente:

_ Tranquila, Cony, perdón, Alice, Daniel es algo extraño, no se fía de las personas que no conoce, y le cuesta aceptar que tú estés acá.

Bueno, puede que no le gustara la gente desconocida, pero… ¡Yo ya llevaba un mes aquí! ¿Cómo no me iba a aceptar luego de treinta días? Y lo peor era que ni siquiera me escuchaba.

_ Daniel, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

_ Daniel, ¿podrías dejar de mirarme?

_ ¿Acaso no piensas hablarme nunca?

_ ¿Por qué me odias tanto?

_ ¡Deja de comportarte como un imbécil y háblame de una vez!

Pero nada, ignoraba mis preguntas casi como un profesional. Este tipo me estaba declarando la guerra, y muchos sabían- los doctores por ejemplo- que en una guerra… yo siempre ganaba.

Mi amigo Cormac había salido junto a su pandilla en la noche anterior- ¿a qué? Yo no sabía- por lo que cuando desperté, sólo me encontré con Esme en la casa.

_ ¿Qué hora es?_ pregunté levantando mis brazos al bostezar.

La mujer de cabellos rojizos y sonrisa amable dejó de hacer su cama y me miró.

_ ¡Despertó la dormilona… aleluya!

"Ja, ja, ni que yo durmiera tanto". Aunque en realidad sí dormía harto, pues por mis heridas no tenía nada mejor qué hacer.

_ Son la una de la tarde_ me avisó.

Sí, definitivamente yo era una dormilona. Eché las sábanas a un lado y me puse de pie. Por suerte las heridas ya comenzaban a sanar.

_ Con cuidado_ me advirtió_ que estés mejor no significa que…

"Bla, bla, bla". No le presté atención y me fui directo a la cocina. Mi estómago rugía de hambre.

_ ¿Qué hay de desayuno?

_ ¿Desayuno?, por favor, Alice, son más de las doce, luego van a llegar los muchachos a almorzar.

_ ¿Y qué como entonces?_ me tiré a la cama más cercana, fingiendo agonizar_ ¡me muero de hambreee!

Soltó unas risitas y comenzó a preparar algo en la cocina.

_ Contigo no se puede hacer nada, Alice, eres una odiosa sin remedio.

_ Sip, sip.

Mi buen humor se debía principalmente a dos cosas: primero, el haber encontrado a Cormac; y segundo, el hecho de que hace unas semanas mi amigo me hubiera ayudado a quemar cada uno de los papeles que registraban la identidad de Constanza Brandon. Ahora esa joven ya no existía, y mi nombre actual era Alice Stewart, algo que los que me rodeaban no se habían negado a aceptar.

El haber observado cómo se incendiaban cada uno de esos papeles- mi certificado de nacimiento, certificado de enseñanza básica, fotocopia de carnet antiguo… - sentí cómo todo eso se iba, como a la vez todas esas experiencias también se hacían cenizas. Era una verdadera oportunidad para dejar el pasado atrás para siempre. Desde ese momento decidí no volver a caer en depresión ni a dejar que nada me tumbe… ahora yo trataba de sonreír la mayor parte del tiempo.

_ ¿Qué has hecho de entretenido?_ pregunté, por poner un tema, luego de que me entregara un plato con tres sándwiches de jamón, tomate y lechuga.

_ En realidad nada_ como yo estaba sentada en la cama, ella también se acomodó en la misma_ ayer fui a comprar el diario_ me indicó con los ojos la mesa en donde efectivamente se encontraba el periódico_ abrieron el caso Mclagen oficialmente_ lució afligida_ y Cullen está al mando de la brigada.

Inmediatamente al escuchar su apellido me sentí con mariposas en el estómago, que me hicieron sonreír. Pero probé el sándwich para disimular mi dicha.

_ Lo peor es que ayer en la noche escuché a Cormac y a los demás conversando… no me gustó nada lo que oí.

_ ¿Qué cosa?_ me interesé.

_ Que… no, nada.

_ Oh, vamos_ dejé la comida a un lado y la miré con entusiasmo_ ¿qué decían los chicos?

Se levantó, esquivándome. "Ja, como si pudiera escapar de mí".

Me levanté también, y la seguí afuera de la casa.

_ Oye_ la tomé del brazo y se vio obligada a mirarme_ ¿sabes? Es normal que tengamos charlas de chicas, deberíamos copuchar un rato.

_ Pelar a la gente no es bueno, y no quiero que te veas involucrada en esas cosas.

_ ¿En qué cosas?

_ Alice_ me tomó cariñosamente la mejilla_ este último tiempo te he visto demasiado contenta como para arruinarte la alegría.

_ ¿Entonces mataron a Rosalie?_ fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

_ No… o no lo sé, no tiene que ver con ella.

_ ¿Entonces?

La mujer suspiró, derrotada al ver mi abstinencia, y luego se me acercó, dispuesta a revelar el secreto. ¿Qué sería? ¿Acaso Cormac planeaba algo contra mi amado detective? ¿O acaso se trataba de mí?

Pero, fuera lo que fuera, no pudo contármelo, ya que a lo lejos observamos que una camioneta negra se acercaba, y con eso se acababa nuestro minuto de privacidad.

_ Viene Cormac_ dijo ella_ mejor voy a preparar la comida_ y entró.

Pensé en seguirla e insistir en el tema, pero preferí dedicarme a molestar a los que se dirigían hacia acá.

"Elle se va a poner a saltar sólo con verme".

Noté que yo estaba sólo con pijama- la polera y el short corto- así que las piernas se me veían como palitos delgados y huesudos. Pero no me iba a ir a cambiar, al fin y al cabo, pronto me tendría que volver a acostar para reposar.

Cormac fue el primero en bajar, cuando el auto estacionó frente a la casa.

_ ¡Alice!_ me saludó con un fuerte abraso_ qué bueno verte.

_ Lo mismo digo_ lo besé en la mejilla y después me soltó.

_ Hola, odiosa_ saludó Ron.

Yo sabía que ninguno de ellos se mostraba particularmente contento por mi animada forma de ser, pero me daba lo mismo, así que me acerqué a los colorines y me lancé a la espalda de Bill.

_ ¿No te cansas de molestar?

Solté unas risitas.

Ron ayudó a su hermano y me sacó de su espalda; sin embargo, no me bajó al suelo, sino que me hizo poner ambos brazos extendidos, cada uno, sostenido en el hombro de uno de los pelirrojos. Como ambos eran altos, mis pies no tocaban el piso.

_ Son unos infantiles_ opinó Cormac mientras entrábamos.

Y de nuevo Daniel parecía vigilarme. ¡Qué insoportable!

_ ¿Qué hay para comer, Esme?_ preguntó el líder.

La mesa ya estaba lista, con los servicios, las servilletas, la panera… aunque Esme aún se encontraba en la cocina.

_ ¡Papas fritas con pollo y arroz!_ gritó desde allá.

_ Yo estoy harto de las papas_ se quejó Súper, mientras nos sentábamos en la mesa.

_ Y del arroz.

_ Y del pollo.

_ No sean llorones_ le di un empujón a cada uno de los colorines_ deberían de agradecer que tienen comida.

Me miraron por un segundo y después me lanzaron a la cama más cercana, torturándome con sus cosquillas.

_ No… esperen_ las risas no me dejaban hablar bien.

_ Ya, paren_ les ordenó Cormac, así que dejaron de hacerme cosquillas, y se volvieron a sentar.

"Adoro a estos hermanos"- pensé, mientras me arreglaba la polera. Tenía que admitirlo, las cosquillas eran mi debilidad.

_ Deberían de llevar a la niñita a la guardería_ bromeó Daniel.

_ No, no creo que sea necesario_ Cormac me indicó que me fuera donde él, así que me senté sin dudarlo sobre sus piernas_ ¿Qué has hecho en la mañana?_ me preguntó.

_ Pues…

_ Déjame adivinar a qué hora te levantaste_ interrumpió Ron_ a las… a las doce.

_ Yo diría que hace sólo quince minutos.

_ O cinco.

_ Ja, ja_ les saqué la lengua a los pelirrojos_ para que sepan, me desperté a las nueve de la mañana.

_ Mentira_ Esme apareció trayendo los platos_ la señorita aquí presente se despertó recién a las una de la tarde.

Los chicos rieron y yo miré de reojo a la mujer. ¿Qué le costaba ayudarme con la mentira?

_ Igual es normal_ seguí en mi defensa_ estoy convaleciente.

Como Esme ya les había entregado el plato a Ron y a Bill, éstos me lanzaron papas fritas.

Hubo más risas, con la excepción de Elle, Daniel y Mauro, obvio. Esos eran unos amargados.

_ No seas mentirosa, Alice, la otra noche practicaste karate de lo más bien conmigo.

_ Bill tiene razón_ concordó Ron_ andas saltando todo el día.

Esme me entregó mi plato de comida que, como siempre, tenía doble ración.

_ ¿Saben?_ habló Bill con comida en la boca_ creo que es injusto que ella coma más que nosotros… no hace nada en todo el día.

_ ¿Cómo que no hago nada? ¿Acaso no ven lo que comen?_ les enseñé una papa_ para que sepan me levanto muy temprano todos los días a cosechar las verduras.

_ Ah, claro… y a mí me gusta Hello Kitty, ¿no?

Volvimos a reír, ya sea porque la idea de que yo cosechara era divertida, o que a Bill le gustara algo que era principalmente para las niñas.

_ Ya, come mejor_ Cormac me acercó el tenedor_ estás muy flaquita.

"Tan exagerados que son"- pensé. Pero de todas formas tomé el tenedor y fui probando gustosamente el pollo, las papas… ¿era necesario tanto arroz?

La conversación consistió principalmente en bromas, de las cuales reímos mucho- menos los tres antipáticos- y luego comenzaron a planear lo que harían en la tarde.

Decidí ponerles mucha, pero mucha atención.

_ Y quizás sea bueno llevarnos unos sándwiches_ decía Ron.

Pero algo me distrajo.

Una mano se deslizaba lentamente desde mi cintura hacia mi muslo izquierdo… pero sólo se quedó allí, sin avanzar más.

De pronto me di cuenta de que Cormac… bueno, él era un chico, y yo… bueno, yo era una chica… ¿por qué nunca antes me había preguntado esto?

Quizás los demás no lo notaron mientras hablaban y hablaban, pero mi cabeza comenzó a cuestionar seriamente el tema de mi amistad con Cormac. Yo lo conocía hace varios años; ambos en cierto modo nos necesitábamos; ambos nos queríamos el uno junto al otro…. ¿por qué no podría ser posible una relación entre nosotros?... tal vez yo le gustaba.

"¿Y Emmett?"_ me preguntó mi consciencia.

Era cierto que yo amaba al detective, y que él había sido el mejor hombre en aparecer en mi vida, pero… también me había dejado muy claro que yo no tenía ninguna oportunidad amorosa con él, así que…. ¿por qué no probar algo diferente?

Si yo me llevaba tan bien con Cormac, entonces no había razones para que no funcionara.

Cuando estuve con él hace algunos años, yo era demasiado inmadura para saber lo que era el amor, y no me interesaba realmente en los hombres. Pero ahora mi corazón necesitaba enamorarse de nuevo; Alice necesitaba enamorarse.

El almuerzo terminó casi sin que me diera cuenta. Yo no quería que acabara, pues me sentía demasiado cómoda en los brazos del rubio, con su mano sobre mi muslo… que me habría quedado allí de por vida.

Pero la comida ya se había terminado y tuvimos que levantarnos de la mesa.

_ ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?_ me preguntó Cormac, sosteniéndome en sus brazos.

_ No lo sé_ le di un besito en la mejilla.

_ ¿Y eso?_ se mostró extrañado.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo darte besitos?_ y le di otros más.

Sonrió con gusto, y de pronto me sentí extraña, como si un presentimiento me dijera que esto realmente podía funcionar. ¿Sería muy difícil enamorarme de él?

_ Ya, Alice_ me bajó al piso_ me quedaría toda la tarde contigo, pero tengo negocios que atender.

_ Negocios que no ten incumben en nada_ se apresuró a aclararme Elle.

_ Pero descuida_ Ron pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros_ prometemos comprarte pañales.

_ Y babero.

_ Y mamadera.

"Ja, ja"- pensé con sarcasmo. Estos dos pelirrojos siempre me trataban como a un bebé.

_ Un día de estos_ comencé a amenazarlos cuando ya se iban_ ¡Un día me voy a vengar!

_ ¡Cuando aprendas a limpiarte el potito!_ gritó uno, demasiado lejos de mí como para que pudiera golpearlo.

Súper también subió, seguido por la antipática de Elle, y al entrar a la casa encontré a Mauro despidiéndose de Esme.

_ Nos vemos más tarde_ le dijo y luego besó sus labios.

Pero el momento no duró más de dos segundos, ya que Cormac lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló.

_ Nos vamos_ le ordenó.

Si había algo que me había causado mucha curiosidad en estos días era la extraña relación amorosa entre Esme y Mauro. Era evidente que el jefe de la pandilla hacía lo posible por evitar que estuvieran juntos, pues no estaba de acuerdo; pero lo que a mí más me daba curiosidad era qué sentía él por ella, es decir, Mauro por mi amiga. Yo no me había atrevido a preguntarle a Esme sobre sus sentimientos hacia el moreno mal humorado, no la quería incomodar.

Mauro, muy enojado, fue al auto, mientras que Cormac se me acercó, sonriente.

_ Nos vemos más rato.

_ ¿Cuándo más rato?_ soné impaciente.

_ No lo sé todavía, quizás mañana temprano.

_ ¿Mañana?

Mi expresión decepcionante le hizo reír.

_ Adiós, Alice_ y me besó tiernamente la frente.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él, luego de despedirse de Esme.

"Qué pena"- pensé. Ahora me daban ganas de estar con mi amigo, de probar tal vez la posibilidad de que ese hombre pudiera enamorarme. Pero recordé que todo debía de ser paso a paso, pues tomándome las cosas muy rápido sólo me llevaría a resultados como los de la vez anterior. La gracia era no cometer el mismo error que con Emmett.

_ Bueno_ me volteé_ ¿Por qué no… qué haces aquí?

Daniel no había salido de los demás, y por lo visto no iba a hacerlo, pues escuché cómo el auto encendía el motor para partir.

_ No siempre van todos_ me explicó Esme_ además ya habían dicho que no iba a ir.

"¿Ah, sí?". Al parecer en la conversación yo había estado demasiado enfocada en Cormac.

_ Voy a la ciudad_ la mujer tomó un bolsito y me miró_ ¿quieres ir?

_ ¿Yo?_ asintió.

Era la primera posibilidad que tenía de salir fuera de casa, y la verdad era que me parecía espectacular, pues me serviría para refrescarme y tomar aire libre. Quizás podría comprarme algo rico, o ropa nueva… pero ante mí se presentaba también la oportunidad, tal vez única, de aclarar las cosas con el imbécil de Daniel. Si Esme se iba, nos quedaríamos solos y él no podría escapar de mis preguntas.

Así que decidí quedarme en casa.

_ Mejor anda tú no más_ le sonreí_ no creo que sea bueno que te vean conmigo, a lo mejor piensan que eres mi madre y que no me alimentas bien.

_ Bueno, bueno_ se me acercó y besó mi mejilla_ no hagas ninguna tontera, ¿sí?

_ Entendido.

No se vio muy satisfecha por mi respuesta- pensando seguro que yo bromeaba- pero sabía que discutir conmigo era perder el tiempo, por lo que se despidió con un gesto en la mano de Daniel, y luego abandonó la casa como el resto.

"Ja, ja, ahora eres sólo mío, Daniel".

Pero cuando me volteé… el tipo ya se había ido. ¿Acaso intentaba esconderse de mí?

Revisé detrás de los sillones… nada… ¿en la cocina?... tampoco… debajo de la mesa… no… ¿dónde?

De repente detecté el humo de algo que se quemaba y descubrí que Daniel estaba en el patio. Seguro había salido por la puerta trasera.

"Te encontré".

Puse mis pies de puntitas y caminé silenciosamente dónde él. Mi idea era pillarlo de sorpresa.

Pero no hubo sorpresa. Al atravesar la puerta me encontré con él, pero ni siquiera me miraba. Se hallaba prendiendo fósforos y quemando unas cosas en el suelo.

Por alguna razón extraña, me sentí tímida, como… nerviosa.

"Oh, vamos"

Dejé de lado el nerviosismo y le hablé:

_ Hola.

Ni siquiera levantó la mirada, lo cual era esperable. Pero tal vez no me había escuchado, pues la voz no me había salido tan fuerte.

_ Hola_ repetí. Pero nada_ ¡HOLA!

Ni siquiera con eso me prestó atención. Al parecer quería verme enojada. Así que, ya sin paciencia, fui donde él y le di un empujón.

_ ¡Por fin!_ exclamé cuando me miró_ ¿acaso eres sordo?

_ No te metas conmigo_ y continuó quemando las cosas, ignorándome.

Su intención era continuar con la ley del hielo, sin embargo yo no pensaba tolerarlo. Ya me había ignorado un mes entero.

Así que entré a la casa, llené un jarro con agua, volví a la fogata y la apagué con el líquido que le volteé.

_ ¡QUÉ HACES!

_ ¿No te gustó ignorarme?

Me miró molesto y furioso, pero no me intimidó. Necesitaba una mirada más fea que esa para asustarme.

_ ¿Qué quieres?_ se resignó.

_ Pueeees… _ observé los papeles quemados_ ¿qué son?

_ Son documentos falsificados que no salieron bien… Cormac me mandó a quemarlos. ¿Eso era todo?, entonces vete.

"Uy, qué pesado".

_ No, en realidad quería hablar otra cosa contigo_ rodeó sus ojos_ quería saber… ¿por qué te caigo tan mal?

Emitió una leve sonrisa, aunque sin dejar el ceño fruncido.

_ ¿Por qué crees que me caes mal?

_ Oh, vamos, me tratas pésimo.

_ Pero si ni siquiera te hablo.

_ Ese es el problema_ intenté acercarme, pero al notar que se alejaba, me detuve_ detesto que me ignoren.

_ Bueno, lo siento, yo estoy aquí por trabajo, y si no eres nadie importante en la pandilla, entonces no me interesas.

_ ¿Y cómo Elle?, he visto que pasas tiempo con ella.

Era cierto. En las última semana Daniel se pasaba buenas horas conversando y coqueteando con la rubia, incluso con besos incluidos.

_ Primero_ dijo_ Elle es casi la segunda al mando, además de inteligente y astuta; y segundo… _ me miró con menosprecio_ creo que cualquier hombre en su sano juicio preferiría acercarse a Elle antes que a ti.

_ ¿Y por qué?

Alzó sus cejas, y le entendí, aunque no por eso me mostré de acuerdo. Es decir, porque una tuviera menos volumen de senos o menos cadera no significaba que fuera menos atractiva.

_ Bueno, pero no te desvíes del tema_ dije luego, más seria_ quiero una explicación contundente y razonable sobre por qué me ignoras.

_ ¿Acaso no tienes a quién más molestar?_ procedió a encender otro fósforo.

_ No, y no es sólo por eso que estoy aquí_ comenzó a incendiar de nuevo los papeles_ no me gusta llevarme mal con la gente.

_ Entonces, ¿quieres un consejo?, deja de comportarte como una niña de diez años.

_ No me comporto como…

Pero su mirada me hizo detenerme.

_ Te la pasas saltando todo el día, duermes hasta las una de la tarde, te lanzas encima de las chicos, sonríes todo el tiempo…

_ ¿Qué tiene de malo que esté contenta?

_ Que este no es un lugar para estarlo, Alice_ esto era un avance: por primera vez pronunciaba mi nombre_ ¿sabes quiénes son los tipos que viven aquí? Asesinos, violadores, ladrones, ¿y aún así piensas que se puede sonreír?

_ En el fondo son buenas personas.

Negó con la cabeza como si no pudiera tolerar mi idea.

_ Y sé que tú también lo eres.

_ Ni siquiera me conoces.

_ Bueno, me gustaría conocerte.

Ahora soltó unas risas sarcásticas. ¿Qué le daba tanta risa?

_ Eres una estúpida, ¿sabes?

_ ¿Ah?

_ Eso_ se me acercó unos pasos y… sin saber muy bien por qué, comencé a retroceder_ sólo una persona con el mínimo de neuronas haría tantas tonteras como tú.

_ No entiendo.

_ Sé todo sobre ti… Constanza Amelie Brandon Ávila.

Quedé inmóvil, impactada por su afirmación. Es decir, el único que sabía de mi ex identidad completa era Cormac, y tal vez ni siquiera él. Sentí un poco de… ¿susto?

_ No entiendo_ repetí.

_ Sé que abandonaste tu casa a los trece años; que tu tío Hans te perseguía; que fuiste a dar con unos narcotraficantes que intentaron violarte; que luego te prostituiste en los bares; y, claro, que estuviste trabajando para la PDI como infiltrada.

Eso último me impresionó aún más. ¿Cómo sabía que yo… por qué me lo decía ahora?

_ ¿Quién eres?_ le pregunté.

_ ¿De verdad no me reconociste?

Y estuve completamente segura. ¡Era él! ¡Era Mark!

_ Eres el tipo que impidió que escapara de Hans.

_ Sí… pero no creas que esa es mi verdadera identidad.

Fruncí el ceño, pero de lo confundida que estaba. ¿De qué diablos me estaba hablando este sujeto?

_ A ver, a ver_ alcé la voz_ ¿sabes? No entiendo ni coco de lo que me dices, así que comienza a explicarme.

Me crucé de brazos y lo miré atenta. Yo no me iba a ir hasta que aclarara toda la situación.

Demoró unos segundos en contestar.

_ Es verdad lo que dices, Constanza…

_ ¡Alice!_ yo odiaba que me recordaran ese nombre.

_ Cómo sea… es verdad que me caes mal… muy mal, pero no es por tu forma de ser, o tal vez sí… me caes mal porque pones en riesgo mi trabajo.

¿Poner en riesgo su trabajo? ¿Acaso era como Elle y pensaba que le iba a suplantar?

_ ¿Y por qué?_ quise saber_ ¿qué tiene eso que ver con tu identidad?

_ Mucho… porque en realidad no tengo identidad… me he llamado de muchas formas, entre ellas Mark o Daniel, pero el único que sabe mi verdadero nombre es Emmett.

¿Emmett? ¿Ahora salía el comisario Cullen en la conversación?

Espera… ¿Tenía muchos nombres?... ¿Emmett lo conocía?... ¿Se relacionaba con criminales?

_ Eres un infiltrado_ afirmé, casi impresionándome por mi habilidad de inferir_ eres un infiltrado.

_ Y nadie debe saberlo.

La pequeña molestia por su mala disposición se me había quitado, pues… ¡Yo conocía al infiltrado de Emmett!

¡ÉL ERA EL INFILTRADO DE EMMETT!

_ Guau… ¿y cómo es ser su infiltrado?

_ A ver, niñita_ me miró más serio_ el que te haya revelado eso no significa que vayamos a ser amigos.

_ Pero si ya somos amigos.

_ ¿Perdón?

_ Uno le cuenta los secretos a sus amigos, ¿no?

_ ¿No me escuchaste?, me caes mal.

Rodeé los ojos.

_ Oye_ me acerqué y puse mi mano sobre su hombro_ de verdad, te puedes relajar, no voy a delatarte ni nada… los amigos se apoyan.

De improvisto, me agarró de los hombros y me estrechó contra la pared de la casa, levantándome del piso.

_ ¿Qué te pasa?

_ Pasa que estoy harto… todo estaba mucho mejor antes de que tú aparecieras.

_ ¿De qué estás hablando?

_ De Emmett… ¿sabes? Antes él era el detective más profesional de todos, me dejaba trabajar tranquilo, jamás me presionaba… pero apareces tú y desordenas todo.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?

Me soltó con brusquedad. Los hombros me quedaron un poco adoloridos.

_ Emmett me pidió que te vigilara_ me explicó_ y eso nunca antes me lo había pedido, se supone que mi trabajo consiste en atrapar criminales, no en ser una niñera.

_ ¿Y cómo sabe que estoy acá?

_ Yo se lo dije_ "Qué hocicón"_ y no se puso muy contento que digamos.

_ ¿Por qué se lo dijiste?

_ Porque está preocupado por ti… mira, no sé qué te propones, pero vas a tener que irte de acá.

_ No me puedo ir, tengo una misión que cumplir.

_ ¿Una misión… de qué estás hablando?

Como él había sido sincero conmigo, decidí serlo yo también.

_ Si Cormac se enteró de que Rosalie es la mujer de Emmett fue por mi culpa… y no puedo seguir viviendo con esa culpa… yo la delaté.

_ ¿Y qué planeas? ¿Liberarla?

Mi silencio lo tomó como una respuesta afirmativa.

_ ¿Tú estás loca?

_ Bueno, tú también eres un infiltrado, ¿no?

_ No, es que tú no eres una infiltrada_ me miraba como si su enojo empeorara aún más_ tú no te entrenaste seis años para esto, no te licenciaste…

_ ¿Y qué?_ le interrumpí_ me da lo mismo si llevo credencial o no, yo soy la culpable de que a Rosalie la tengan secuestrada, así que no me voy de aquí hasta soltarla.

_ Entonces me voy a ver obligado a delatarte.

Lo miré de reojo por un momento, para saber si lo estaba diciendo en serio o no. Sin embargo, para mi desgracia, no parecía estar mintiendo.

_ No puedes ser tan traicionero.

_ A Cormac no le va a gustar mucho saber que cooperaste con la policía hace un tiempo, ¿no?

No, de seguro mi amigo se enfadaría, y más si el policía a quien yo había ayudado era el comisario que él tanto odiaba.

_ No importa_ le sonreí_ si me delatas, yo también digo quién eres.

Se volvió más serio y comenzó a acercárseme amenazadoramente.

_ Te aseguro que Cormac confía mucho en mí_ le dije_ puede que no me crea, pero al menos le puedo plantar la duda.

Por un momento pareció estar a punto de golpearme, pero en vez de eso volvió a agarrarme y a estrecharme contra la pared.

_ Mira, Alice_ el tipo ya no me daba miedo alguno, a pesar de lo furioso que estaba_ Emmett me ordenó sacarte de aquí, fuera como fuera_ su mano derecha se posó en mi cintura y fue subiendo lentamente por debajo de mi polera_ y te aseguro que puedo convertirme en tu peor pesadilla si no cooperas.

Lo corrí hacia atrás de un empujón.

_ ¿Crees que amenazándome con violarme vas a convencerme?, me han violado tantas veces que la verdad, una más, una menos…

_ Puedo ser el peor de todos, créeme.

No le creí. Esa amenaza no me daba miedo en lo absoluto.

_ Mira_ decidí que era momento de llegar a un acuerdo_ a ninguno de los dos nos conviene hablar, ¿sí?_ demoró, pero al final asintió_ bueno, entonces hagamos un trato.

_ Yo no voy a hacer ningún trato contigo_ rodeé los ojos. "Qué porfiado salió el tipo"_ y si no te vas, entonces voy a ser más desagradable de lo que he sido… no me gustan las niñas caprichosas.

_ Esto no es ningún capricho… y como quieras, si quieres declararme la guerra, allá tú.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Me acerqué a él, meneando las caderas coquetamente.

_ Que yo también puedo ser desagradable, y créeme_ le di un sensual beso en la mejilla_ no te va a gustar.

No dijo nada.

Regresé a la casa, dejando al infiltrado allí, parado y frunciendo el ceño.

Ja, si pensaba torturarme en estos días, pues ese juego lo podíamos jugar ambos. Yo sabía lo mucho que me odiaba, así que mostrarme coqueta con él de seguro que no le iba a gustar.

"Lo voy a llenar de besitos y abrazos".

Pero mi prioridad ahora era otra. Como el tipo me había reprendido, decidí hacer algo para iniciar definitivamente mi plan. Ya era suficiente de las vacaciones.

En cuanto Cormac llegara… yo le iba a dar mi veredicto sobre participar en la pandilla. Aunque Emmett y el infiltrado se negaran, yo de todas formas me iba a unir.

A partir de mañana, yo iba a ser una delincuente más.

ahora alice ya sabe del infiltrado; sin embargo... ¿que significará esto? ¿jasper la delatará? ¿alice será una nueva miembro de la pandilla?

no te pierdas la iniciación de Alice.

por favor, comenten.


	17. LA INICIACIÓN: PRECAUSIONES

**LA INICIACIÓN: PRECAUSIONES.**

El caso Mclagen ya estaba en acción.

_ Te doy nueve meses_ le advirtió el señor Gutiérrez a Emmett_ nueve meses para atrapar a ese maldito… o pongo a Carlos al mando.

¿A qué se debía tal presión hacia el comisario?, pues al hecho de que la Brigada Investigadora del Crimen Organizado últimamente sólo hacía tonterías. El jefe todavía no les perdonaba el que hubieran registrado una casa con permiso fiscal falsificado, ni tampoco el error en la persecución de Constanza.

Pero Emmett no se rendía fácilmente. Sabía que su jefe lo tendría vigilado, que no le permitiría la mínima equivocación; sin embargo, no por eso se sentía cabizbajo, al contrario, su motivación por acabar con Cormac y encontrar a su amada lo hacía ignorar todas las condiciones.

Así que el mismo día de ayer, la noticia del nuevo caso policial salió publicada en los diarios, y con eso el comisario comenzó a contactar a su brigada de inmediato. A Victoria, Charlie, Isaac y Carlisle se les levantó el castigo en que estaban por allanar la casa, y viajaron al tiro a la región de Coquimbo para reunirse con su jefe; mientras que en Santiago el equipo de Inteligencia iniciaba el trabajo de rastreo, en especial Edward, que al enterarse de que su polola estaba desaparecida, no dudó en colaborar entusiasmadamente con su suegro.

_ Voy a hacer lo que sea necesario_ le había prometido a Emmett_ de verdad, cuente conmigo para todo.

El trabajo de Inteligencia siempre era limitado para trabajar con las brigadas, pues su postura era más bien objetiva, ni Edward ni Maximiliano podían involucrarse seriamente en los casos, y menos ayudar personalmente a los detectives. Lo que se proponía el pelirrojo era algo absolutamente antiprofesional, y tal vez hasta ilegal, pero eso a Emmett le daba lo mismo, pues todo valía si se trataba de ayudar a su hija.

En cuanto a Rosalie… aún nada. Cormac parecía sin ganas de enseñar su verdadero rostro todavía.

"Que no esté muerta"- era lo único que pedía el comisario.

Al menos Rosa y Patricio se encontraban seguros en la casa de su padre en Santiago, aunque de todas formas algunas patrullas policiales resguardaban su seguridad; mientras que los periodistas hacían hasta lo imposible con tal de conseguir declaraciones de los niños afectados.

Pero además de estar preocupado por sus hijos, por Isabella, por atrapar a Cormac, y por recuperar a su mujer, Emmett también estaba preocupado por el bienestar de Constanza. Jasper le había contado que la chica tenía la intensión de liberar a Rosalie, y eso no lo tranquilizaba para nada, menos sabiendo que ella era íntima amiga del secuestrador.

En definitiva, el comisario estaba muy, pero muy ocupado, y en ocasiones le costaba concentrarse en otras cosas, como ahora, que se hallaba caminando junto a Charlie y Carlisle, en el centro de Coquimbo, el pelirrojo y el rubio conversando, pero el jefe meditando acerca de su infiltrado, ya que hace unas pocas horas, en la noche anterior, Jasper le había asegurado que sacaría a Constanza de la pandilla costara lo que costara.

_ Ya, po, jefe_ Charlie se había dado cuenta de que Emmett no les prestaba atención_ ¿por qué no trata de distraerse?

_ Es verdad, mire_ Carlisle le señaló un lugar dónde se podía beber alcohol_ podríamos venir en la noche, ¿no?

El jefe los miró con reprensión.

_ ¿Qué?

_ No vinimos de vacaciones_ repuso el comisario_ les recuerdo que… _ iba a decir "mi mujer", pero se arrepintió, ya que Jasper tenía razón con que debía de ser más objetivo en el caso_ recuerden que hay una mujer secuestrada.

_ Además no creo que a Vicky le guste mucho que vayamos a un lugar así.

Carlisle negó con la cabeza, en desacuerdo con la negación de sus compañeros, y luego envolvió los hombros del colorín.

_ ¿Sabes, Charlie?_ le dijo_ en mi opinión, creo que estás cometiendo un grandísimo error.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?

_ Pues a Victoria, ¿a quién más?

_ No entiendo.

_ Oh, vamos, no te hagas el tonto, todos sabemos que andas loquito por ella.

_ Eso no es cierto_ se sonrojó Charlie_ o sea, me gusta, sí, pero no ando loco por ella, no intento nada.

_ Ese es el problema. ¿Por qué no la tomas y la besas?

_ Porque quiero conservar mis testículos intactos_ ambos rieron.

_ Bueno, bueno, de todas formas creo que deberías intentar algo más atrevido, ¿no, jefe?

Pero Emmett no contestó, pues ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que decían. Su mente trataba de buscar algún indicio de dónde podría estar su mujer.

Antes de que Carlisle interrumpiera sus pensamientos, sonó un celular.

_ ¿De quién es?_ preguntó el mismo rubio.

_ Mío_ el comisario sacó su móvil y contestó_ ¿sí?

_ Socio_ era Isaac Méndez.

_ ¿Qué ocurre Isaac?

Mientras el jefe recibía las noticias, Carlisle y Charlie se alejaron un poco para hablar entre ellos.

_ ¿Qué tal si lo traemos obligado a tomar?

_ Oye, Carlisle_ al pelirrojo no le gustó para nada la propuesta_ el jefe igual tiene razón, deberíamos concentrarnos en trabajar, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

_ Pero si son nueve meses.

_ Y dudo que sea fácil encontrar a Cormac.

Carlisle de todas formas lo encontró una exageración.

Callaron a la vez que observaban a un perrito de pelaje café claro oliendo el trasero de otro canino. Si bien Tsunami los había acompañado, no parecía muy interesado en el caso, pues se la pasaba de lado a lado, jugando y oliendo lo que encontrara en el camino.

_ ¿Sabes?_ habló de nuevo Carlisle_ creo que deberíamos de buscarle una novia a Tsunami.

_ ¿Por qué?

El rubio alzó la ceja como diciendo "es obvio, ¿no?". Charlie observó al peludo y vio cómo éste trataba de montar un grifo de la calle.

_ Puede ser_ admitió el colorín_ pero primero debemos consultarlo con el jefe.

_ Oh, vamos, Charlie, ¿acaso tú le pediste permiso a tus padres para perder la virginidad?

_ Bueno, no, pero…

_ Entonces no hay nada que discutir_ el rubio sonrió_ somos los hermanos mayores de Tsunami, así que hay que ayudarlo a que se convierta en un macho de verdad.

Charlie no terminó de convencerse, ya que no le gustaba ocultarle cosas a su jefe.

_ Nos vamos_ les interrumpió Emmett, que acababa de dar fin a la llamada.

_ ¿A dónde?_ quiso saber Charlie.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia un estacionamiento.

_ Isaac me avisó que cuatro sospechosos fueron vistos dirigiéndose al colegio de Bella… puede que nos topemos con Cormac.

_ ¿Van al colegio de tu hija?

_ Sí… seguramente se enteraron de que no está con sus hermanos y planea ver si está allí_ dirigió su mirada hacia atrás_ ¡Tsunami!_ llamó al perro.

El golden retriever dejó de lado el grifo y corrió donde su amo, hasta que llegó a su lado.

_ ¿Y dónde queda el colegio?_ preguntó Carlisle.

_ En Sindempart, a unos veinte y cinco minutos_ sacó su credencial de comisario_ a lo mejor alcancemos a llegar antes.

El auto más cercano era uno de color blanco, bastante grande y amplio, con su dueño en el interior.

_ Buenas tardes, señor_ Emmett, muy serio, le enseñó la credencial al dueño del auto_ somos detectives de la PDI, necesitamos que nos preste su vehículo por un momento.

_ ¿Qué?, pero…

_ A ver, señor_ intervino Carlisle_ por favor, coopere, no queremos acudir a la fuerza.

_ ¡Guau, guau!

El hombre del auto no lo podía creer; sin embargo no se negó y les entregó el coche a los policías.

_ Descuide_ le aseguró el jefe a la vez que cerraba la puerta_ puede ir a retirarlo en la noche o mañana temprano donde los carabineros… prometo entregarlo sin rasguño alguno.

Y luego de tal promesa, el caballero observó cómo su preciado automóvil era manejado por extraños hacia un destino que no conocía en lo absoluto.

…...

Maximiliano Ugarte acababa de entrar al Departamento de Inteligencia.

Como en todo este mes, el muchacho se encontraba pensando en Constanza, en dónde podría estar, o en cómo podría estar. Pero sus pensamientos cesaron al observar que su compañero Edward trabajaba concentradamente en su computador.

Max sabía que su amigo pelirrojo tenía la intención de ayudar más de lo normal a Emmett, y en realidad no estaba para nada de acuerdo con eso, pues cuando entraron a la institución les habían dejado muy en claro que Inteligencia trabajaba de forma independiente a las brigadas.

_ Edward_ el recién llegado dejó su bolso a un lado y se acercó al único que estaba allí_ ¿por qué mejor no apagas el equipo y te encargas de otras cosas?

_ No puedo_ respondió el otro, con su mirada fija en la pantalla de su computador_ ya te lo dije, Max, me da lo mismo si me despiden, no voy a dejar sin ayuda a mi suegro.

_ Pero… _ Max se sentó junto a él_ hay una brigada buscando a tu polola, ¿para qué arriesgarte tú también?

_ No estoy buscando a Bella.

_ ¿Ah, no?

Y el chico de tez rubia divisó lo que se mostraba en la pantalla. Había dos ventanas y cada una reflejaba lo que parecían ser páginas de cuaderno.

_ ¿Qué son?

_ Es un material que me entregó Emmett_ le explicó Edward_ él está muy ocupado atrapando a Cormac, y como le ofrecí mi ayuda, me pidió que me encargara del caso Brandon.

_ ¿Qué caso es ese?_ se extrañó, pues no lo había escuchado.

_ No es oficial aún.

_ Espera… ¿te refieres a la familia de Constanza?

_ Esa misma.

_ Oh, vamos, ¿por qué investigan a Cony?

_ No es ella el problema, sino su padre.

_ ¿Su padre?_ el asunto le parecía cada vez más extraño_ explícame qué me he perdido.

_ Sólo si decides ayudarme.

Ahora Max se vio entre la espada y la pared. Por un lado quería hacer de buen detective y seguir las reglas al pie de la letra, para así no verse involucrado en problemas. Pero por el otro lado también quería saber todo lo referente a la chica que tanto le gustaba; el por qué Cullen pensaba que era necesario abrir un caso sobre el padre de ésta.

_ Ya, está bien_ aceptó, sin poder más con la curiosidad_ voy a unirme, aunque sigo pensando que es una locura.

Edward sonrió, satisfecho, y comenzó a explicarle la situación a su amigo, mirándolo al rostro.

_ Emmett cree que Darío, el padre de Constanza, cometió un asesinato hace unos años.

_ ¿Y en qué basa su teoría?

_ En una declaración de Cony_ sacó una carpeta de su escritorio y se la mostró_ gravó una conversación que tuvieron y la traspasó aquí.

_ ¿Y a quién se supone que mató?

_ A la mujer que era su esposa en ese tiempo_ guardó la carpeta_ Cony no sabe las razones, pero está casi absolutamente segura.

_ ¿Y qué más?, no se puede abrir un caso simplemente por una sospecha.

_ No es sólo una sospecha, sino muchas_ se volvió a la pantalla_ mira_ tecleó el mouse y otra ventana se abrió_ es un examen médico.

_ Una muestra de sangre_ la reconoció Max.

_ Sí_ tecleó de nuevo_ y mira_ de nuevo abrió otra ventana_ ¿notas algo en común?

No, no había nada que se asemejara, ambas muestras pertenecían a personas totalmente distintas.

_ ¿A qué viene el asunto?, es obvio que no son de la misma persona.

_ Bueno_ cerró las ventanas y miró de nuevo a su compañero_ resulta que estas muestras son de Constanza y su padre.

"Imposible"-pensó Max.

_ Y según esto_ continuó el colorín_ ni Constanza es hija de Darío, ni Darío es padre de Constanza.

_ Tal vez es hija de un amante.

_ Da lo mismo eso, pueden haber un montón de teorías, el problema es que el señor Darío le mintió descaradamente a la PDI… además, nunca se interesó por el bienestar de Cony, es sospechoso de vender drogas, y está estrechamente relacionado con el violador Hans Brandon.

_ ¿Pero no hay ninguna prueba de eso?_ el otro negó con la cabeza_ ¿cómo se puede ocultar un asesinato, tráfico de drogas y todo?

_ Con mucha inteligencia… _ miró por un momento las páginas de cuaderno que mostraba la pantalla_ de verdad, esa familia me tiene muy intrigado… tanto Cony como Darío ocultan algo…. En la declaración, Cony no mencionada nada de hermanos, de hecho, siempre hace referencia a que sólo ella es maltratada, pero resulta que hace unos días el jefe me mandó unos diarios de vida_ le señaló la pantalla_ los encontraron en el cuarto de ella, muy escondidos. No dudé en escanearlos_ suspiró con un poco de frustración_ las páginas están bastante borrosas, dañadas… por la fecha de los vértices, ambos diarios perteneces al año 2005.

_ Hace cinco años.

_ Es decir, cuando Cony tenía trece años, el mismo año en que abandonó su hogar.

Max estaba realmente entusiasmado e interesado.

_ ¿Y qué sale?_ quiso saber el de cabello claro_ ¿tienes los diarios originales?_ miró la pantalla.

_ Sí, pero en el computador puedo ampliar la imagen y ver más detalles.

Se fijaron en la imagen y Max no pudo evitar notar algo extraño, pues a pesar de que ambos diarios eran distintos, parecían decir lo mismo.

_ ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

_ En realidad no estoy muy seguro_ hizo clic en el mouse y movió las páginas_ si miramos bien, comparando las fechas, nos damos cuenta de que ocurre básicamente lo mismo, pero está narrado desde otra perspectiva… mira.

En una de las páginas decía lo siguiente:

Lunes 05 de mayo de 2005

Hoy mi madrastra estuvo de cumpleaños y le hicimos una fiesta grande para celebrar. Invitamos a un montón de gente, y por suerte la Cony me acompañó. Pero Hans volvió a molestarme…

El resto de la información no se podía divisar bien.

La otra página decía:

Lunes 05 de mayo de 2005

Hoy la madrastra estuvo de cumpleaños y la fiesta duró toda la noche, demasiado para mi gusto, con demasiada gente también. Y lo peor fue que el tío volvió a molestarla, y yo no…

Luego tampoco se podía leer con claridad.

_ La caligrafía es distinta_ habló Edward_ son los mismos hechos, pero a una le pasa algo que a la otra no_ calló durante unos segundos, hasta que volvió a pronunciar palabras_ no sé tú, pero yo tengo una teoría.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?

_ A que es evidente que existe otra heredera más de la familia Brandon, ¿no?, y la única forma que se me ocurre de que nadie se halla enterado, es que… bueno, que Cony tuviera una gemela.

_ ¿Una qué?

…...

Mi cabello de nuevo iba a sufrir una transformación.

_ Oh, vamos, Alice, no pongas esa cara, es sólo un poco de pelo.

Yo estaba sentada en el centro de la casa, con una toalla alrededor de mi cuello, cubriéndome todo el torso superior, mientras Esme cortaba con tijeras el largo cabello de mi cabeza. El resto de los chicos me miraban burlones.

_ Vas a quedar preciosa_ se burló Bill_ eso sí, Esme, hazle un corte fashión.

_ Rápala entera.

_ Ni se te ocurra_ le advertí a la colorina_ sólo lo quiero un poco más corto.

_ Ya, dejen de molestar_ dijo Cormac, sin dejar de sonreírme_ tenemos cosas que hacer, así que apúrense.

Sentí como Esme iba mojando mi cabellera poco a poco, y para hacer del sacrificio algo menos doloroso, traté de distraerme observando a los chicos. Ron y Bill ponían rostros horrorizados o sorpresivos a medida que las tijeras cortaban mi pelo- esos pelirrojos no paraban de molestar- mientras que Súper y Mauro hablaban entre ellos un poco más apartados del resto. Cormac me sonreía, Elle miraba con interés a Daniel, y este último…

Al ver la figura de ese rubio infiltrado, no pude evitar confundir mis sentimientos hacia él. Por un lado me alegraba, pero por el otro de daba mucha rabia, pues si bien yo estaba contenta de haber sabido su identidad- me hacía sentir en cierta forma más segura- también era él el responsable de que mi cabeza fuera a perder nuevamente el cabello largo. ¿Y por qué era el responsable?, porque el día de ayer me había hecho tomar la decisión de unirme a la pandilla de Cormac. Esa misma noche solicité el ingreso a mi amigo, algo que no me negó, aunque con la condición de cortarme el pelo, ya que lo tenía muy largo.

Daniel, como siempre, me miraba con el ceño fruncido. El suertudo todavía no comenzaba a sufrir con mi coqueteo fingido, pero aún así parecía que me odiaba más.

"Espero que no me delate".

Ahora que le observaba con claridad, me di cuenta de que era realmente guapo. Su expresión dura le daba un atractivo inmenso, que junto a sus ojos verdes, sus labios bien delineados, sus mejillas planas, y una patilla que crecía lentamente, le permitía ser uno de los más interesantes físicamente de la pandilla. Pero, claro, yo prefería mil veces antes a Cormac.

_ Son las doce de la tarde_ habló el jefe, luego de un largo silencio_ salimos a las dos, ¿me oyeron?

Asintieron.

_ ¿Y a dónde?_ pregunté, mientras Esme ya comenzaba a terminar.

_ Es una sorpresa. Tu misión de iniciación, ¿recuerdas?

Yo no sabía por qué, pero eso de "iniciación" me asustaba bastante. Siempre decían que lo más difícil era el comienzo.

_ En todo caso_ continuó mi amigo_ no te preocupes, no va a ser nada peligroso, lo tenemos todo planeado.

_ ¿Ah, sí?_ asintió a mi respuesta.

Quince minutos después, yo estaba lista, de pie, esperando las reacciones de mis compañeros.

_ ¿Y… qué tal?_ pregunté al ver que ninguno decía nada.

_ Horrible.

_ Horrorosa.

¿Por qué estos hermanos pelirrojos no dejaban de burlarse de mí?

_ En realidad_ Cormac se me acercó y con su mano me acarició el cabello_ te ves mejor.

_ Es verdad_ concordó Esme_ el pelo corto se te ve genial, y con la chasquilla…

"Genial, ahora tengo chasquilla"- pensé con sarcasmo.

_ Bueno_ dije luego_ a trabajar, ¿no?

_ No, aún no_ varios miramos confundidos al jefe_ primero quiero aclarar unas cosas.

_ ¿Qué cosas?_ exigió Elle.

_ Cosas con Alice.

_ ¿Ah?_ me sorprendí_ ¿conmigo?

_ Sí, es… es algo de precaución.

¿Precaución?

Me mostré tranquila, sonriente y confiada, pues mi amigo no lucía enojado ni molesto, así que tomé asiento en el costado de una cama mientras el jefe daba las órdenes.

_ Elle, Súper, Bill, Ron, vayan a donde ustedes saben_ los nombrados asintieron_ y ustedes, Mauro y Daniel, espérenos en el auto.

Mauro se despidió de Esme con un beso en la mejilla y luego salió con Daniel hacia afuera. No me gustó para nada la sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro el infiltrado, pues… algo en mi interior me decía que ese antipático tenía algo que ver con que Cormac quisiera hablar conmigo. ¿Y si le había revelado mi identidad?

_ Yo voy a pasear_ avisó Esme y también se fue.

Bueno, ahora sí que me puse nerviosa.

Cormac procedió a tomar asiento lentamente junto a mí.

_ ¿Qué ocurre?_ rompí el silencio.

_ Mira, Alice_ su mano tomó mi mejilla_ estoy algo molesto contigo.

"Maldito Daniel"- pensé en mi interior. Es decir, claramente ese desgraciado me había delatado.

Sin embargo, a pesar de tener un poco de miedo, continué serena.

_ ¿Por qué?_ mi voz sonó muy insegura.

Para mi alivio, sonrió.

_ Daniel habló conmigo en la mañana.

_ ¿Ah, sí?_ hice un gran esfuerzo por no mostrarme culpable.

_ Sí, me dijo que… _ su mano se alejó de mi mejilla_ que estuviste trabajando para la PDI_ su ceño se frunció_ ¿es eso cierto?

Yo no estaba segura, pero al parecer mis ojos reflejaban miedo. ¿Pero que más le iba a hacer? seguramente Daniel tenía pruebas para culparme, así que decidí que lo mejor era ser honesta.

_ Bueno… _ lo miré a los ojos_ en realidad… te oculté algunas cosas_ ignoré su rostro serio y continué_ es que, cuando cometí unos crímenes, a Cullen le ordenaron agarrarme y lo hizo, pero... En vez de mandarme a la cárcel, me propuso un trato.

_ ¿Un trato?

_ Él me ayudaba a reducir los cargos en mi contra, si yo cooperaba con la PDI.

_ ¿Y en qué se supone que cooperaste?

Decirle que me había hecho pasar por infiltrada era algo demasiado arriesgado, por lo que comencé a mentir.

_ Con cosas sencillas, como hacer limpieza, era como una especie de sirvienta.

_ ¿No te usaron para obtener información?

Ahora entendí: a Cormac lo que le preocupaba era que Emmett hubiese sabido cosas sobre él, por medio de mí.

_ Pues no_ contesté, sonriéndole_ nunca me cuestionaron muchas cosas, y la verdad es que ni siquiera te mencioné, no lo creí necesario.

_ ¿Y cuánto tiempo estuviste trabajando para ellos?

Yo no sabía qué tanto le había contado Daniel, así que me costaba decidir qué contarle y qué no.

_ Unos meses… escapé, pero luego volvieron a atraparme_ suspiré_ son muy persistentes.

_ ¿Entonces no estabas voluntariamente allí?

_ Por supuesto que no_ me mostré indignada_ jamás, o sea, tú sabes que los detesto.

Con esa respuesta lució satisfecho y por un momento sonrió; aunque luego volvió a fruncir el ceño.

_ ¿Terminó el interrogatorio?_ pregunté.

_ Espera… es que… es que Daniel me dijo otra cosa.

_ ¿Ah, sí?_ me dieron ganas de estrangular a ese hocicón_ ¿y qué cosa?

Demoró unos segundos en hablar, mientras que mi corazón hacía hasta lo imposible por tranquilizarse. ¿Qué más le habría contado el infiltrado? Las posibles respuestas me angustiaban, pues… la verdad es que había varios detallitos que podrían no gustarle a mi amigo.

"¿Qué hago si me descubre?"- comencé a cuestionarme a la vez que él continuaba en silencio. Mi experiencia con los hombres no era realmente extensa, pero ésta me decía que sólo una cosa podía mejorar el humor de Cormac: el sexo.

¿Sería yo capaz de acostarme con Cormac?

_ Bueno_ habló al fin, sacándome de mis pensamientos_ Daniel me dijo que… que estabas enamorada de Cullen.

¡QUÉ!

"Ah, no, esta vez Daniel se pasó de la línea", es decir, ¿cómo se atrevía a revelar algo así? ¿Y cómo se suponía que ese imbécil sabía tal cosa?

"Emmett es un traidor"- pensé, pues era el único que sabía de mis sentimientos.

Pero volví a concentrarme en mentir.

_ ¿Qué estoy enamorada de Cullen?_ solté una risa sarcástica, demasiado fingida y que no le convenció en lo más mínimo. Así que me resigné y me volví más seria_ está bien… voy a ser honesta contigo… sí, estuve enamora de Cullen, y quizás hasta todavía lo esté.

Pensé que su reacción sería violenta o de enfado, pero… en vez de eso, me miró con una pequeña sonrisa, y tomó mi mano con la suya.

_ Pucha, Alice… _ besó mi mano_ ¿tan desesperada has estado?

Solté una risita.

_ Parece_ me sentí más relajada_ sé que es una tontera, pero… _ me encogí de hombros_ ¿qué querías que hiciera? Emmett ha sido uno de los pocos que me ha tratado con cariño.

_ ¿Y yo?_ se hizo el ofendido_ ¿acaso te he tratado mal?

Por una razón extraña, que no tuve la intención de buscar, una idea cursó en mi mente, una idea osada y absurda, pero que sin dudas me entusiasmaba.

Primero, lo abrasé, provocándole risas.

Y luego… me senté sobre sus piernas, puse las mías alrededor de su cintura, y apoyé mis brazos sobre sus hombros. Mi mirada fue entre seria y juguetona.

_ ¿Qué ocurre?_ preguntó, un poco sorprendido.

_ Bueno, tú has sido lejos el que mejor me ha tratado… _ rocé sensualmente su mejilla con mis labios_ me gustaría agradecértelo.

Sentí que un calor subía por mi cuerpo, aumentando cada vez más, en especial cuando unas manos grandes y gruesas se posicionaron sobre mis muslos.

_ ¿Quieres que te haga olvidar a ese Cullen?_ su voz sonó provocadora.

_ Por favor.

De pronto sus manos se encontraron en mi espalda y me estrechó mucho más a su cuerpo, para luego… besar apasionadamente mis labios.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Alice?"

La conciencia me decía que parara, que no dejara que mi amigo me tocara las piernas, el abdomen, los senos… pero no había razón para que le hiciera caso. "Quiero hacerlo", de eso yo estaba segura.

Intenté separarme, pero buscó mi boca con más ahínco.

"Déjate llevar, Alice, relájate"

Sin embargo… algo me incomodaba. Cormac era un poco… ¿cómo se podía definir?... ¿pasional?... ¿brusco?... ¿salvaje?

Me tendió en la cama y se puso encima de mi cuerpo.

_ ¿Estás… seguro?

Pero no me contestó, sino que continuó besándome, el cuello, el pecho… mientras su mano bajaba rápidamente por debajo de mi pantalón.

_ Espera_ se la detuve_ ¿no crees que es algo…_ pero un fuerte beso no me dejó terminar.

"¿Qué más da?".

Decidí relajarme, le solté la mano, y comencé a desabrocharle la camisa que llevaba puesta. Pero… se alejó un poco y procedió a bajarse el pantalón y luego el calzoncillo.

"¿Qué diablos…?".

No tuve ni tiempo de preguntar nada, ya que volvió a colocarse sobre mí, pero esta vez con una determinación clara. Sus manos fueron directo a desabrochar mi pantalón…

Sentí los nervios en todo mi cuerpo. ¿De verdad iba a ocurrir esto?

Fue besando mi cuello, mi mandíbula, mis labios… logró bajarme el pantalón, junto con el calzón…

_ Es… pe… ra…

Pero parecía no escucharme. Con su cuerpo encima yo no podía hacer nada, pues sus manos sujetaban fuerte a las mías, y su boca succionaba cada parte de mi rostro.

Él parecía disfrutarlo, demasiado concentrado como para darse cuenta de mi débil forcejeo; y yo sabía que el acto me iba a doler mucho si no lograba relajarme, así que me propuse hacerlo.

Algo que pensé que duraría mucho más, terminó inesperadamente, con punzadas en mi parte íntima, y el hombre a mi lado tratando de recuperarse.

¿Eso había sido todo?

…...

Jasper, cuyo nombre falso ahora era Daniel, estaba al lado de la camioneta, en donde Mauro esperaba aburrido a que el resto subiera.

El infiltrado también esperaba a que el jefe saliera con Alice, que ya llevaban unos quince minutos dentro. Pero sabía que en pocos minutos se llevaría a cabo un nuevo plan de Mclagen, así que no dudó en abandonar a Mauricio, con la excusa de tomar aire, para hacer las llamadas pertinentes. Si bien conocía el plan completamente, no podía darse el lujo de revelárselo a Emmett, pues no llevaba demasiado tiempo con Cormac, y necesitaba que éste confiara plenamente en él, así que en vez de ayudar a la brigada, tomó la decisión de hacer todo lo contrario.

Se fue lejos de la camioneta, sacó el celular, marcó los números, y esperó a que contestaran.

_ ¿Aló?

_ ¿Isaac?_ por precaución había decidió no contactarse directamente con el jefe.

_ Ah, eres tú, ¿qué tal? ¿Necesitas que le avise de algo a Emmett?

_ Sí_ verificó que nadie más lo escuchara y después continuó_ Cormac mandó a cuatro de sus hombres al colegio de Sindempart, al que iba la hija de Emmett, la tal Isabella.

_ ¿Van armados?

_ Obvio que van armados_ la pregunta le pareció tonta_ dile que lleve a la brigada completa, ¿sí?

Y cortó.

En realidad el ataque al colegio no era más que una fachada, una distracción para que el verdadero plan de Cormac se desarrollara con tranquilidad. Y ese plan iba a ocurrir a kilómetros de distancia de dónde estaba el colegio.

Jasper volvió junto a Mauro y se sentó a su lado, es decir, en el asiento del copiloto.

_ ¿Nada?_ preguntó al moreno.

_ Ni la sombra… ¿qué se supone que quería hablar con esa estúpida?

Jasper se preocupó. El día anterior, él le había dado dos datos a Cormac: que Alice trabajaba antes para la PDI, y que amaba al comisario Cullen; con la intención de que el rubio expulsara a la chica de la pandilla, o la amenazara para que ella luego escapara. Pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor… ¿Y si Cormac decidía matarla?

"No, no"- se dijo en su interior, para tranquilizarse. Él sabía que Mclagen le tenía mucho cariño a Alice, por lo que no le creía capaz de…

"Pero es Cormac"- se recordó también. Mclagen era muy conocido por no tener escrúpulos a la hora de cometer crímenes.

"Bueno, si la mata… ella se la buscó".

Y decidió quedarse con esa conclusión, sabiendo de todas formas que Emmett jamás le perdonaría que eso sucediera.

_ En todo caso_ habló de nuevo Mauro_ espero que la mocosa haya hecho algo malo, no me molestaría que la castigaran.

_ ¿A ti también te cae mal?

_ Es insoportable, detesto que ande siempre con esa sonrisita en todos lados.

Jasper estaba absolutamente de acuerdo, ya que consideraba que la chica era demasiado inmadura e infantil como para pertenecer a una pandilla de criminales.

Justo en ese momento se escuchó un portazo. Los dos hombres voltearon sus cabezas y pudieron observar que Cormac venía hacia ellos, sonriente, seguido por una joven que lucía pensativa.

_ Nos vamos_ dijo el jefe al llegar a la camioneta_ ¿todo listo?_ se subió al volante, luego de que Mauro cambiara de asiento, y Alice se acomodara atrás.

_ Sí_ contestó Jasper_ las armas están en el maletero.

_ ¿A dónde vamos?_ preguntó la chica, con el tono de voz un poco apagado.

_ Vamos a tu misión de iniciación.

El auto partió velozmente, a la vez que Jasper se preguntaba a qué se debía la sonrisa de su jefe, y el rostro pensativo de Alice. ¿Qué habría ocurrido en la conversación?

Sin embargo, no preguntó y se quedó con la duda, pues supuestamente Daniel no se interesaba por el estado de la muchacha.

El viaje siguió en silencio durante varias horas, sin que nadie tuviera la intención de compartir palabra, y avanzaron por la carretera hacia la capital.

Luego el infiltrado comenzó a pensar en Alice. La chica le desagradaba, sin duda, sin embargo… también le provocaba cierta curiosidad. Trataba de buscar alguna explicación a la decisión que había tomado ella de ayudar a Rosalie, pero no la encontraba.

Y también se cuestionó lo referente a Cullen. Éste lo llamaba de vez en cuando, ya que no era mucha la información que podía obtener, al fin y al cabo Mclagen guardaba muy bien sus secretos. Y más encima, además de fingir delante de Cormac, debía también de mantener su atención en el bienestar de Alice, tal como se lo había pedido su amigo.

"Necesito vacaciones"- pensó.

_ Llegamos_ anunció el jefe, al estacionar cerca de un garaje.

Alice no comprendía lo que ocurría, ni dónde estaban, pero reconoció que el lugar pertenecía a la capital. Aunque esto tampoco la hizo sentir más aliviada.

_ Mauro, acompáñame.

El moreno de expresión dura obedeció y lo acompañó hacia afuera.

Al quedar solos con la chica, Jasper no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo.

_ Eres un traidor_ habló ella.

_ No sé de qué me hablas.

_ Lo sabes perfectamente… ¿qué fue lo que exactamente le dijiste?

_ Nada que no fuera cierto.

Alice se cansó, y decidió inclinarse hacia adelante para mirarlo a la cara. Usó su mirada más molesta.

_ Se supone que habíamos quedado en un trato, ¿no?

_ ¿Un trato?, perdón, pero yo te advertí de que le contaría a Cormac.

_ Pero si trabajamos en el mismo equipo, no puedes…

_ A ver, mocosa…

_ Me llamo Alice.

_ Como sea_ la miró con el ceño fruncido_ mi trabajo es muy simple, consiste en tantear el camino para que los criminales sean atrapados, y eso significa que no puedo dejar que nada interfiera en mis planes, ¿sí?, ni tú ni nadie.

_ ¿Me vas a matar acaso?

Jasper decidió ignorarla, así que volteó su cabeza para mirar por la ventana, en donde se podía observar a Cormac hablando a lo lejos con un mecánico del garaje.

_ En todo caso_ Alice se pasó al asiento de adelante_ fuera lo que fuera que querías lograr delatándome, no te funcionó.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?

_ A que Cormac ni siquiera se enojó conmigo.

_ Eso no te lo creo.

_ ¿Ah, no?_ se sorprendió un poco_ ¿Y por qué?

_ Porque cuando le conté, se puso muy furioso, e incluso tuvo ganas de matarte.

Alice no le creyó.

_ Pues resulta que me quiere demasiado como para dañarme.

_ O tal vez le ofreciste algo a cambio de su perdón.

_ ¿Ah?

Para Jasper la situación era sospechosa, pues había demasiadas cosas que llevaban a la misma conclusión:

_ Tuviste sexo con él, ¿cierto?

La chica lo miró con los ojos abiertos, sin creer que el infiltrado hubiera acertado.

_ ¿Perdón?_ se mostró ofendida.

_ Oh, vamos, estuvieron quince minutos solos, no hablaron todo el rato, ¿no?

_ ¿Y por qué no?

_ Porque conozco a Cormac, y eso es lo único que quiere desde que te conoce.

"Imbécil"- pensó la muchacha sobre el infiltrado.

Jasper vio como Alice cambiaba de un estado alegre a uno serio, y pensó en lo tonta que eran las mujeres, siempre tan ingenuas como para creer todo lo que los hombres les decían.

Si bien Alice confiaba en que Cormac era una mejor persona de lo que el resto creía, lo ocurrido hace unas horas sin duda que la había hecho reflexionar. Ella había pensado que al entregarse a su amigo, su perspectiva ante la vida y sobre el amor cambiaría, pero… no, con suerte se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado. Había sido una de las cosas más decepcionantes de toda su vida.

El infiltrado se preguntaba qué tanto meditaba la chica a su lado, al observar lo seria y callada que estaba.

"Al parecer los milagros existen"- pensó, ya que nunca la había visto tan tranquila.

Pero una duda le incomodaba, así que decidió saciarla de una vez, y rompió el silencio.

_ Eh... _ la miró_ imagino que tú también vas a delatarme, ¿no?

_ ¿Por qué?_ Alice frunció el ceño.

_ Bueno, dijiste que me ibas a delatar si yo lo hacía.

Ahora Alice sonrió, con un humor repentinamente mejor.

_ Pues… _se hizo la pensativa_ no lo sé.

_ No me gusta que me tomen el pelo, mocosa.

_ ¡Alice!_ ya comenzaba a molestarle que la llamara así.

_ Bueno, Alice, deja de jugar y compórtate por primera vez como alguien madura.

_ ¿Quieres que te delate?

_ Quiero que dejes de molestarme. Si me vas a delatar, hazlo de una vez.

La chica continuó sonriendo, y se le acercó al rostro.

_ No, no te voy a delatar_ Jasper se sintió aliviado, aunque no lo demostró_ no soy una hocicona como tú.

_ ¿Y qué planeas hacer?, ¿torturarme?

_ ¿Quién sabe?_ sus caras quedaron a unos pocos centímetros de distancia_ ya te dije que te iba a tratar mal si me tratabas mal… pero descuida_ le dio un suave beso en la mejilla_ no creo que te disguste tanto.

_ No sabes a lo que juegas, mocosa.

_ ¿Ah, no?

Alice intentó colocarse sobre las piernas del rubio, tal y como lo había hecho con Cormac, pero éste la empujó hacia un lado y salió del auto sin vacilar.

"Cobarde"- pensó ella.

Cormac había alquilado tres motocicletas, que traían él y Mauro hacia donde estaban Daniel y su amiga. Los encontró a ambos de pie al lado de la camioneta, aunque… notó algo que no le gustó mucho: Alice sonreía picaronamente al otro rubio.

_ Ya está_ dijo el jefe, dejando las motos listas al lado_ vamos a seguir el camino en moto, por si se le ocurre a la policía seguir la camioneta.

_ ¿Y a dónde?

_ A una dirección que imagino debes de conocer_ le respondió a la chica_ a la casa de Cullen.

Alice se sorprendió. Y luego se preocupó.

Pero no esperaron su respuesta, sino que Mauro sacó las mochilas que contenían las armas, mientras Cormac miraba a su querida Alice.

_ Mira_ le dijo, un poco alejados de Daniel para que no les oyera_ sé que quieres ser parte de la pandilla y que esta es tu primera misión, pero no quiero errores, ¿sí?

_ Ni siquiera sé lo que tengo que hacer.

El rubio le sonrió y la besó en los labios.

_ Sólo sigue las órdenes_ le susurró en el oído, luego la besó de nuevo y se apartó para mirar al resto de sus compañeros_ hay tres motocicletas, así que uno de nosotros va a compartirla con Alice.

"¿Qué?"- ella no lo pudo encontrar más injusto.

_ Yo llevo las armas_ se excusó Mauro.

_ Y yo voy al frente, así que tú, Daniel, te la llevas.

Daniel tampoco podía quejarse, por lo que asintió y después todos procedieron a subirse a los transportes.

_ ¿Dónde prefieres, delante o atrás?_ le preguntó a su acompañante, ya arriba de la moto.

_ Atrás, obvio.

Alice cruzó el asiento con su pierna y después se acomodó detrás del rubio, aferrando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

_ Trata de no apretarme tanto, ¿sí?

Cormac encendió su moto, Mauro sonrió con entusiasmo, Daniel rogaba en su interior porque en la casa de su jefe no hubiera nadie importante, y Alice… Alice sólo quería que la misión no involucrara a ningún inocente.

Partieron sin problemas, cada moto detrás de la otra, mientras las personas de la ciudad observaba con curiosidad a estos cuatro motociclistas.

Cormac aumento la velocidad, mirando fijamente enfrente, pensando en lo que pronto sucedería.

"Cullen se va a llevar una gran sorpresa cuando se encuentre con la sorpresa".

Y rió por lo ingenuo que estaba siendo el comisario.

espero les haya gustado. por favor comenten y no se pierdan la continuación del capítulo, que viene proximamente, donde conoceremos lo que sucederá en la iniciación de nuestra querida Alice.

muchos besos y agradecimientos a los que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos.

nos vemos!

El caso Mclagen ya estaba en acción.

_ Te doy nueve meses_ le advirtió el señor Gutiérrez a Emmett_ nueve meses para atrapar a ese maldito… o pongo a Carlos al mando.

¿A qué se debía tal presión hacia el comisario?, pues al hecho de que la Brigada Investigadora del Crimen Organizado últimamente sólo hacía tonterías. El jefe todavía no les perdonaba el que hubieran registrado una casa con permiso fiscal falsificado, ni tampoco el error en la persecución de Constanza.

Pero Emmett no se rendía fácilmente. Sabía que su jefe lo tendría vigilado, que no le permitiría la mínima equivocación; sin embargo, no por eso se sentía cabizbajo, al contrario, su motivación por acabar con Cormac y encontrar a su amada lo hacía ignorar todas las condiciones.

Así que el mismo día de ayer, la noticia del nuevo caso policial salió publicada en los diarios, y con eso el comisario comenzó a contactar a su brigada de inmediato. A Victoria, Charlie, Isaac y Carlisle se les levantó el castigo en que estaban por allanar la casa, y viajaron al tiro a la región de Coquimbo para reunirse con su jefe; mientras que en Santiago el equipo de Inteligencia iniciaba el trabajo de rastreo, en especial Edward, que al enterarse de que su polola estaba desaparecida, no dudó en colaborar entusiasmadamente con su suegro.

_ Voy a hacer lo que sea necesario_ le había prometido a Emmett_ de verdad, cuente conmigo para todo.

El trabajo de Inteligencia siempre era limitado para trabajar con las brigadas, pues su postura era más bien objetiva, ni Edward ni Maximiliano podían involucrarse seriamente en los casos, y menos ayudar personalmente a los detectives. Lo que se proponía el pelirrojo era algo absolutamente antiprofesional, y tal vez hasta ilegal, pero eso a Emmett le daba lo mismo, pues todo valía si se trataba de ayudar a su hija.

En cuanto a Rosalie… aún nada. Cormac parecía sin ganas de enseñar su verdadero rostro todavía.

"Que no esté muerta"- era lo único que pedía el comisario.

Al menos Rosa y Patricio se encontraban seguros en la casa de su padre en Santiago, aunque de todas formas algunas patrullas policiales resguardaban su seguridad; mientras que los periodistas hacían hasta lo imposible con tal de conseguir declaraciones de los niños afectados.

Pero además de estar preocupado por sus hijos, por Isabella, por atrapar a Cormac, y por recuperar a su mujer, Emmett también estaba preocupado por el bienestar de Constanza. Jasper le había contado que la chica tenía la intensión de liberar a Rosalie, y eso no lo tranquilizaba para nada, menos sabiendo que ella era íntima amiga del secuestrador.

En definitiva, el comisario estaba muy, pero muy ocupado, y en ocasiones le costaba concentrarse en otras cosas, como ahora, que se hallaba caminando junto a Charlie y Carlisle, en el centro de Coquimbo, el pelirrojo y el rubio conversando, pero el jefe meditando acerca de su infiltrado, ya que hace unas pocas horas, en la noche anterior, Jasper le había asegurado que sacaría a Constanza de la pandilla costara lo que costara.

_ Ya, po, jefe_ Charlie se había dado cuenta de que Emmett no les prestaba atención_ ¿por qué no trata de distraerse?

_ Es verdad, mire_ Carlisle le señaló un lugar dónde se podía beber alcohol_ podríamos venir en la noche, ¿no?

El jefe los miró con reprensión.

_ ¿Qué?

_ No vinimos de vacaciones_ repuso el comisario_ les recuerdo que… _ iba a decir "mi mujer", pero se arrepintió, ya que Jasper tenía razón con que debía de ser más objetivo en el caso_ recuerden que hay una mujer secuestrada.

_ Además no creo que a Vicky le guste mucho que vayamos a un lugar así.

Carlisle negó con la cabeza, en desacuerdo con la negación de sus compañeros, y luego envolvió los hombros del colorín.

_ ¿Sabes, Charlie?_ le dijo_ en mi opinión, creo que estás cometiendo un grandísimo error.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?

_ Pues a Victoria, ¿a quién más?

_ No entiendo.

_ Oh, vamos, no te hagas el tonto, todos sabemos que andas loquito por ella.

_ Eso no es cierto_ se sonrojó Charlie_ o sea, me gusta, sí, pero no ando loco por ella, no intento nada.

_ Ese es el problema. ¿Por qué no la tomas y la besas?

_ Porque quiero conservar mis testículos intactos_ ambos rieron.

_ Bueno, bueno, de todas formas creo que deberías intentar algo más atrevido, ¿no, jefe?

Pero Emmett no contestó, pues ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que decían. Su mente trataba de buscar algún indicio de dónde podría estar su mujer.

Antes de que Carlisle interrumpiera sus pensamientos, sonó un celular.

_ ¿De quién es?_ preguntó el mismo rubio.

_ Mío_ el comisario sacó su móvil y contestó_ ¿sí?

_ Socio_ era Isaac Méndez.

_ ¿Qué ocurre Isaac?

Mientras el jefe recibía las noticias, Carlisle y Charlie se alejaron un poco para hablar entre ellos.

_ ¿Qué tal si lo traemos obligado a tomar?

_ Oye, Carlisle_ al pelirrojo no le gustó para nada la propuesta_ el jefe igual tiene razón, deberíamos concentrarnos en trabajar, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

_ Pero si son nueve meses.

_ Y dudo que sea fácil encontrar a Cormac.

Carlisle de todas formas lo encontró una exageración.

Callaron a la vez que observaban a un perrito de pelaje café claro oliendo el trasero de otro canino. Si bien Tsunami los había acompañado, no parecía muy interesado en el caso, pues se la pasaba de lado a lado, jugando y oliendo lo que encontrara en el camino.

_ ¿Sabes?_ habló de nuevo Carlisle_ creo que deberíamos de buscarle una novia a Tsunami.

_ ¿Por qué?

El rubio alzó la ceja como diciendo "es obvio, ¿no?". Charlie observó al peludo y vio cómo éste trataba de montar un grifo de la calle.

_ Puede ser_ admitió el colorín_ pero primero debemos consultarlo con el jefe.

_ Oh, vamos, Charlie, ¿acaso tú le pediste permiso a tus padres para perder la virginidad?

_ Bueno, no, pero…

_ Entonces no hay nada que discutir_ el rubio sonrió_ somos los hermanos mayores de Tsunami, así que hay que ayudarlo a que se convierta en un macho de verdad.

Charlie no terminó de convencerse, ya que no le gustaba ocultarle cosas a su jefe.

_ Nos vamos_ les interrumpió Emmett, que acababa de dar fin a la llamada.

_ ¿A dónde?_ quiso saber Charlie.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia un estacionamiento.

_ Isaac me avisó que cuatro sospechosos fueron vistos dirigiéndose al colegio de Bella… puede que nos topemos con Cormac.

_ ¿Van al colegio de tu hija?

_ Sí… seguramente se enteraron de que no está con sus hermanos y planea ver si está allí_ dirigió su mirada hacia atrás_ ¡Tsunami!_ llamó al perro.

El golden retriever dejó de lado el grifo y corrió donde su amo, hasta que llegó a su lado.

_ ¿Y dónde queda el colegio?_ preguntó Carlisle.

_ En Sindempart, a unos veinte y cinco minutos_ sacó su credencial de comisario_ a lo mejor alcancemos a llegar antes.

El auto más cercano era uno de color blanco, bastante grande y amplio, con su dueño en el interior.

_ Buenas tardes, señor_ Emmett, muy serio, le enseñó la credencial al dueño del auto_ somos detectives de la PDI, necesitamos que nos preste su vehículo por un momento.

_ ¿Qué?, pero…

_ A ver, señor_ intervino Carlisle_ por favor, coopere, no queremos acudir a la fuerza.

_ ¡Guau, guau!

El hombre del auto no lo podía creer; sin embargo no se negó y les entregó el coche a los policías.

_ Descuide_ le aseguró el jefe a la vez que cerraba la puerta_ puede ir a retirarlo en la noche o mañana temprano donde los carabineros… prometo entregarlo sin rasguño alguno.

Y luego de tal promesa, el caballero observó cómo su preciado automóvil era manejado por extraños hacia un destino que no conocía en lo absoluto.

…...

Maximiliano Ugarte acababa de entrar al Departamento de Inteligencia.

Como en todo este mes, el muchacho se encontraba pensando en Constanza, en dónde podría estar, o en cómo podría estar. Pero sus pensamientos cesaron al observar que su compañero Edward trabajaba concentradamente en su computador.

Max sabía que su amigo pelirrojo tenía la intención de ayudar más de lo normal a Emmett, y en realidad no estaba para nada de acuerdo con eso, pues cuando entraron a la institución les habían dejado muy en claro que Inteligencia trabajaba de forma independiente a las brigadas.

_ Edward_ el recién llegado dejó su bolso a un lado y se acercó al único que estaba allí_ ¿por qué mejor no apagas el equipo y te encargas de otras cosas?

_ No puedo_ respondió el otro, con su mirada fija en la pantalla de su computador_ ya te lo dije, Max, me da lo mismo si me despiden, no voy a dejar sin ayuda a mi suegro.

_ Pero… _ Max se sentó junto a él_ hay una brigada buscando a tu polola, ¿para qué arriesgarte tú también?

_ No estoy buscando a Bella.

_ ¿Ah, no?

Y el chico de tez rubia divisó lo que se mostraba en la pantalla. Había dos ventanas y cada una reflejaba lo que parecían ser páginas de cuaderno.

_ ¿Qué son?

_ Es un material que me entregó Emmett_ le explicó Edward_ él está muy ocupado atrapando a Cormac, y como le ofrecí mi ayuda, me pidió que me encargara del caso Brandon.

_ ¿Qué caso es ese?_ se extrañó, pues no lo había escuchado.

_ No es oficial aún.

_ Espera… ¿te refieres a la familia de Constanza?

_ Esa misma.

_ Oh, vamos, ¿por qué investigan a Cony?

_ No es ella el problema, sino su padre.

_ ¿Su padre?_ el asunto le parecía cada vez más extraño_ explícame qué me he perdido.

_ Sólo si decides ayudarme.

Ahora Max se vio entre la espada y la pared. Por un lado quería hacer de buen detective y seguir las reglas al pie de la letra, para así no verse involucrado en problemas. Pero por el otro lado también quería saber todo lo referente a la chica que tanto le gustaba; el por qué Cullen pensaba que era necesario abrir un caso sobre el padre de ésta.

_ Ya, está bien_ aceptó, sin poder más con la curiosidad_ voy a unirme, aunque sigo pensando que es una locura.

Edward sonrió, satisfecho, y comenzó a explicarle la situación a su amigo, mirándolo al rostro.

_ Emmett cree que Darío, el padre de Constanza, cometió un asesinato hace unos años.

_ ¿Y en qué basa su teoría?

_ En una declaración de Cony_ sacó una carpeta de su escritorio y se la mostró_ gravó una conversación que tuvieron y la traspasó aquí.

_ ¿Y a quién se supone que mató?

_ A la mujer que era su esposa en ese tiempo_ guardó la carpeta_ Cony no sabe las razones, pero está casi absolutamente segura.

_ ¿Y qué más?, no se puede abrir un caso simplemente por una sospecha.

_ No es sólo una sospecha, sino muchas_ se volvió a la pantalla_ mira_ tecleó el mouse y otra ventana se abrió_ es un examen médico.

_ Una muestra de sangre_ la reconoció Max.

_ Sí_ tecleó de nuevo_ y mira_ de nuevo abrió otra ventana_ ¿notas algo en común?

No, no había nada que se asemejara, ambas muestras pertenecían a personas totalmente distintas.

_ ¿A qué viene el asunto?, es obvio que no son de la misma persona.

_ Bueno_ cerró las ventanas y miró de nuevo a su compañero_ resulta que estas muestras son de Constanza y su padre.

"Imposible"-pensó Max.

_ Y según esto_ continuó el colorín_ ni Constanza es hija de Darío, ni Darío es padre de Constanza.

_ Tal vez es hija de un amante.

_ Da lo mismo eso, pueden haber un montón de teorías, el problema es que el señor Darío le mintió descaradamente a la PDI… además, nunca se interesó por el bienestar de Cony, es sospechoso de vender drogas, y está estrechamente relacionado con el violador Hans Brandon.

_ ¿Pero no hay ninguna prueba de eso?_ el otro negó con la cabeza_ ¿cómo se puede ocultar un asesinato, tráfico de drogas y todo?

_ Con mucha inteligencia… _ miró por un momento las páginas de cuaderno que mostraba la pantalla_ de verdad, esa familia me tiene muy intrigado… tanto Cony como Darío ocultan algo…. En la declaración, Cony no mencionada nada de hermanos, de hecho, siempre hace referencia a que sólo ella es maltratada, pero resulta que hace unos días el jefe me mandó unos diarios de vida_ le señaló la pantalla_ los encontraron en el cuarto de ella, muy escondidos. No dudé en escanearlos_ suspiró con un poco de frustración_ las páginas están bastante borrosas, dañadas… por la fecha de los vértices, ambos diarios perteneces al año 2005.

_ Hace cinco años.

_ Es decir, cuando Cony tenía trece años, el mismo año en que abandonó su hogar.

Max estaba realmente entusiasmado e interesado.

_ ¿Y qué sale?_ quiso saber el de cabello claro_ ¿tienes los diarios originales?_ miró la pantalla.

_ Sí, pero en el computador puedo ampliar la imagen y ver más detalles.

Se fijaron en la imagen y Max no pudo evitar notar algo extraño, pues a pesar de que ambos diarios eran distintos, parecían decir lo mismo.

_ ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

_ En realidad no estoy muy seguro_ hizo clic en el mouse y movió las páginas_ si miramos bien, comparando las fechas, nos damos cuenta de que ocurre básicamente lo mismo, pero está narrado desde otra perspectiva… mira.

En una de las páginas decía lo siguiente:

Lunes 05 de mayo de 2005

Hoy mi madrastra estuvo de cumpleaños y le hicimos una fiesta grande para celebrar. Invitamos a un montón de gente, y por suerte la Cony me acompañó. Pero Hans volvió a molestarme…

El resto de la información no se podía divisar bien.

La otra página decía:

Lunes 05 de mayo de 2005

Hoy la madrastra estuvo de cumpleaños y la fiesta duró toda la noche, demasiado para mi gusto, con demasiada gente también. Y lo peor fue que el tío volvió a molestarla, y yo no…

Luego tampoco se podía leer con claridad.

_ La caligrafía es distinta_ habló Edward_ son los mismos hechos, pero a una le pasa algo que a la otra no_ calló durante unos segundos, hasta que volvió a pronunciar palabras_ no sé tú, pero yo tengo una teoría.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?

_ A que es evidente que existe otra heredera más de la familia Brandon, ¿no?, y la única forma que se me ocurre de que nadie se halla enterado, es que… bueno, que Cony tuviera una gemela.

_ ¿Una qué?

…...

Mi cabello de nuevo iba a sufrir una transformación.

_ Oh, vamos, Alice, no pongas esa cara, es sólo un poco de pelo.

Yo estaba sentada en el centro de la casa, con una toalla alrededor de mi cuello, cubriéndome todo el torso superior, mientras Esme cortaba con tijeras el largo cabello de mi cabeza. El resto de los chicos me miraban burlones.

_ Vas a quedar preciosa_ se burló Bill_ eso sí, Esme, hazle un corte fashión.

_ Rápala entera.

_ Ni se te ocurra_ le advertí a la colorina_ sólo lo quiero un poco más corto.

_ Ya, dejen de molestar_ dijo Cormac, sin dejar de sonreírme_ tenemos cosas que hacer, así que apúrense.

Sentí como Esme iba mojando mi cabellera poco a poco, y para hacer del sacrificio algo menos doloroso, traté de distraerme observando a los chicos. Ron y Bill ponían rostros horrorizados o sorpresivos a medida que las tijeras cortaban mi pelo- esos pelirrojos no paraban de molestar- mientras que Súper y Mauro hablaban entre ellos un poco más apartados del resto. Cormac me sonreía, Elle miraba con interés a Daniel, y este último…

Al ver la figura de ese rubio infiltrado, no pude evitar confundir mis sentimientos hacia él. Por un lado me alegraba, pero por el otro de daba mucha rabia, pues si bien yo estaba contenta de haber sabido su identidad- me hacía sentir en cierta forma más segura- también era él el responsable de que mi cabeza fuera a perder nuevamente el cabello largo. ¿Y por qué era el responsable?, porque el día de ayer me había hecho tomar la decisión de unirme a la pandilla de Cormac. Esa misma noche solicité el ingreso a mi amigo, algo que no me negó, aunque con la condición de cortarme el pelo, ya que lo tenía muy largo.

Daniel, como siempre, me miraba con el ceño fruncido. El suertudo todavía no comenzaba a sufrir con mi coqueteo fingido, pero aún así parecía que me odiaba más.

"Espero que no me delate".

Ahora que le observaba con claridad, me di cuenta de que era realmente guapo. Su expresión dura le daba un atractivo inmenso, que junto a sus ojos verdes, sus labios bien delineados, sus mejillas planas, y una patilla que crecía lentamente, le permitía ser uno de los más interesantes físicamente de la pandilla. Pero, claro, yo prefería mil veces antes a Cormac.

_ Son las doce de la tarde_ habló el jefe, luego de un largo silencio_ salimos a las dos, ¿me oyeron?

Asintieron.

_ ¿Y a dónde?_ pregunté, mientras Esme ya comenzaba a terminar.

_ Es una sorpresa. Tu misión de iniciación, ¿recuerdas?

Yo no sabía por qué, pero eso de "iniciación" me asustaba bastante. Siempre decían que lo más difícil era el comienzo.

_ En todo caso_ continuó mi amigo_ no te preocupes, no va a ser nada peligroso, lo tenemos todo planeado.

_ ¿Ah, sí?_ asintió a mi respuesta.

Quince minutos después, yo estaba lista, de pie, esperando las reacciones de mis compañeros.

_ ¿Y… qué tal?_ pregunté al ver que ninguno decía nada.

_ Horrible.

_ Horrorosa.

¿Por qué estos hermanos pelirrojos no dejaban de burlarse de mí?

_ En realidad_ Cormac se me acercó y con su mano me acarició el cabello_ te ves mejor.

_ Es verdad_ concordó Esme_ el pelo corto se te ve genial, y con la chasquilla…

"Genial, ahora tengo chasquilla"- pensé con sarcasmo.

_ Bueno_ dije luego_ a trabajar, ¿no?

_ No, aún no_ varios miramos confundidos al jefe_ primero quiero aclarar unas cosas.

_ ¿Qué cosas?_ exigió Elle.

_ Cosas con Alice.

_ ¿Ah?_ me sorprendí_ ¿conmigo?

_ Sí, es… es algo de precaución.

¿Precaución?

Me mostré tranquila, sonriente y confiada, pues mi amigo no lucía enojado ni molesto, así que tomé asiento en el costado de una cama mientras el jefe daba las órdenes.

_ Elle, Súper, Bill, Ron, vayan a donde ustedes saben_ los nombrados asintieron_ y ustedes, Mauro y Daniel, espérenos en el auto.

Mauro se despidió de Esme con un beso en la mejilla y luego salió con Daniel hacia afuera. No me gustó para nada la sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro el infiltrado, pues… algo en mi interior me decía que ese antipático tenía algo que ver con que Cormac quisiera hablar conmigo. ¿Y si le había revelado mi identidad?

_ Yo voy a pasear_ avisó Esme y también se fue.

Bueno, ahora sí que me puse nerviosa.

Cormac procedió a tomar asiento lentamente junto a mí.

_ ¿Qué ocurre?_ rompí el silencio.

_ Mira, Alice_ su mano tomó mi mejilla_ estoy algo molesto contigo.

"Maldito Daniel"- pensé en mi interior. Es decir, claramente ese desgraciado me había delatado.

Sin embargo, a pesar de tener un poco de miedo, continué serena.

_ ¿Por qué?_ mi voz sonó muy insegura.

Para mi alivio, sonrió.

_ Daniel habló conmigo en la mañana.

_ ¿Ah, sí?_ hice un gran esfuerzo por no mostrarme culpable.

_ Sí, me dijo que… _ su mano se alejó de mi mejilla_ que estuviste trabajando para la PDI_ su ceño se frunció_ ¿es eso cierto?

Yo no estaba segura, pero al parecer mis ojos reflejaban miedo. ¿Pero que más le iba a hacer? seguramente Daniel tenía pruebas para culparme, así que decidí que lo mejor era ser honesta.

_ Bueno… _ lo miré a los ojos_ en realidad… te oculté algunas cosas_ ignoré su rostro serio y continué_ es que, cuando cometí unos crímenes, a Cullen le ordenaron agarrarme y lo hizo, pero... En vez de mandarme a la cárcel, me propuso un trato.

_ ¿Un trato?

_ Él me ayudaba a reducir los cargos en mi contra, si yo cooperaba con la PDI.

_ ¿Y en qué se supone que cooperaste?

Decirle que me había hecho pasar por infiltrada era algo demasiado arriesgado, por lo que comencé a mentir.

_ Con cosas sencillas, como hacer limpieza, era como una especie de sirvienta.

_ ¿No te usaron para obtener información?

Ahora entendí: a Cormac lo que le preocupaba era que Emmett hubiese sabido cosas sobre él, por medio de mí.

_ Pues no_ contesté, sonriéndole_ nunca me cuestionaron muchas cosas, y la verdad es que ni siquiera te mencioné, no lo creí necesario.

_ ¿Y cuánto tiempo estuviste trabajando para ellos?

Yo no sabía qué tanto le había contado Daniel, así que me costaba decidir qué contarle y qué no.

_ Unos meses… escapé, pero luego volvieron a atraparme_ suspiré_ son muy persistentes.

_ ¿Entonces no estabas voluntariamente allí?

_ Por supuesto que no_ me mostré indignada_ jamás, o sea, tú sabes que los detesto.

Con esa respuesta lució satisfecho y por un momento sonrió; aunque luego volvió a fruncir el ceño.

_ ¿Terminó el interrogatorio?_ pregunté.

_ Espera… es que… es que Daniel me dijo otra cosa.

_ ¿Ah, sí?_ me dieron ganas de estrangular a ese hocicón_ ¿y qué cosa?

Demoró unos segundos en hablar, mientras que mi corazón hacía hasta lo imposible por tranquilizarse. ¿Qué más le habría contado el infiltrado? Las posibles respuestas me angustiaban, pues… la verdad es que había varios detallitos que podrían no gustarle a mi amigo.

"¿Qué hago si me descubre?"- comencé a cuestionarme a la vez que él continuaba en silencio. Mi experiencia con los hombres no era realmente extensa, pero ésta me decía que sólo una cosa podía mejorar el humor de Cormac: el sexo.

¿Sería yo capaz de acostarme con Cormac?

_ Bueno_ habló al fin, sacándome de mis pensamientos_ Daniel me dijo que… que estabas enamorada de Cullen.

¡QUÉ!

"Ah, no, esta vez Daniel se pasó de la línea", es decir, ¿cómo se atrevía a revelar algo así? ¿Y cómo se suponía que ese imbécil sabía tal cosa?

"Emmett es un traidor"- pensé, pues era el único que sabía de mis sentimientos.

Pero volví a concentrarme en mentir.

_ ¿Qué estoy enamorada de Cullen?_ solté una risa sarcástica, demasiado fingida y que no le convenció en lo más mínimo. Así que me resigné y me volví más seria_ está bien… voy a ser honesta contigo… sí, estuve enamora de Cullen, y quizás hasta todavía lo esté.

Pensé que su reacción sería violenta o de enfado, pero… en vez de eso, me miró con una pequeña sonrisa, y tomó mi mano con la suya.

_ Pucha, Alice… _ besó mi mano_ ¿tan desesperada has estado?

Solté una risita.

_ Parece_ me sentí más relajada_ sé que es una tontera, pero… _ me encogí de hombros_ ¿qué querías que hiciera? Emmett ha sido uno de los pocos que me ha tratado con cariño.

_ ¿Y yo?_ se hizo el ofendido_ ¿acaso te he tratado mal?

Por una razón extraña, que no tuve la intención de buscar, una idea cursó en mi mente, una idea osada y absurda, pero que sin dudas me entusiasmaba.

Primero, lo abrasé, provocándole risas.

Y luego… me senté sobre sus piernas, puse las mías alrededor de su cintura, y apoyé mis brazos sobre sus hombros. Mi mirada fue entre seria y juguetona.

_ ¿Qué ocurre?_ preguntó, un poco sorprendido.

_ Bueno, tú has sido lejos el que mejor me ha tratado… _ rocé sensualmente su mejilla con mis labios_ me gustaría agradecértelo.

Sentí que un calor subía por mi cuerpo, aumentando cada vez más, en especial cuando unas manos grandes y gruesas se posicionaron sobre mis muslos.

_ ¿Quieres que te haga olvidar a ese Cullen?_ su voz sonó provocadora.

_ Por favor.

De pronto sus manos se encontraron en mi espalda y me estrechó mucho más a su cuerpo, para luego… besar apasionadamente mis labios.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Alice?"

La conciencia me decía que parara, que no dejara que mi amigo me tocara las piernas, el abdomen, los senos… pero no había razón para que le hiciera caso. "Quiero hacerlo", de eso yo estaba segura.

Intenté separarme, pero buscó mi boca con más ahínco.

"Déjate llevar, Alice, relájate"

Sin embargo… algo me incomodaba. Cormac era un poco… ¿cómo se podía definir?... ¿pasional?... ¿brusco?... ¿salvaje?

Me tendió en la cama y se puso encima de mi cuerpo.

_ ¿Estás… seguro?

Pero no me contestó, sino que continuó besándome, el cuello, el pecho… mientras su mano bajaba rápidamente por debajo de mi pantalón.

_ Espera_ se la detuve_ ¿no crees que es algo…_ pero un fuerte beso no me dejó terminar.

"¿Qué más da?".

Decidí relajarme, le solté la mano, y comencé a desabrocharle la camisa que llevaba puesta. Pero… se alejó un poco y procedió a bajarse el pantalón y luego el calzoncillo.

"¿Qué diablos…?".

No tuve ni tiempo de preguntar nada, ya que volvió a colocarse sobre mí, pero esta vez con una determinación clara. Sus manos fueron directo a desabrochar mi pantalón…

Sentí los nervios en todo mi cuerpo. ¿De verdad iba a ocurrir esto?

Fue besando mi cuello, mi mandíbula, mis labios… logró bajarme el pantalón, junto con el calzón…

_ Es… pe… ra…

Pero parecía no escucharme. Con su cuerpo encima yo no podía hacer nada, pues sus manos sujetaban fuerte a las mías, y su boca succionaba cada parte de mi rostro.

Él parecía disfrutarlo, demasiado concentrado como para darse cuenta de mi débil forcejeo; y yo sabía que el acto me iba a doler mucho si no lograba relajarme, así que me propuse hacerlo.

Algo que pensé que duraría mucho más, terminó inesperadamente, con punzadas en mi parte íntima, y el hombre a mi lado tratando de recuperarse.

¿Eso había sido todo?

…...

Jasper, cuyo nombre falso ahora era Daniel, estaba al lado de la camioneta, en donde Mauro esperaba aburrido a que el resto subiera.

El infiltrado también esperaba a que el jefe saliera con Alice, que ya llevaban unos quince minutos dentro. Pero sabía que en pocos minutos se llevaría a cabo un nuevo plan de Mclagen, así que no dudó en abandonar a Mauricio, con la excusa de tomar aire, para hacer las llamadas pertinentes. Si bien conocía el plan completamente, no podía darse el lujo de revelárselo a Emmett, pues no llevaba demasiado tiempo con Cormac, y necesitaba que éste confiara plenamente en él, así que en vez de ayudar a la brigada, tomó la decisión de hacer todo lo contrario.

Se fue lejos de la camioneta, sacó el celular, marcó los números, y esperó a que contestaran.

_ ¿Aló?

_ ¿Isaac?_ por precaución había decidió no contactarse directamente con el jefe.

_ Ah, eres tú, ¿qué tal? ¿Necesitas que le avise de algo a Emmett?

_ Sí_ verificó que nadie más lo escuchara y después continuó_ Cormac mandó a cuatro de sus hombres al colegio de Sindempart, al que iba la hija de Emmett, la tal Isabella.

_ ¿Van armados?

_ Obvio que van armados_ la pregunta le pareció tonta_ dile que lleve a la brigada completa, ¿sí?

Y cortó.

En realidad el ataque al colegio no era más que una fachada, una distracción para que el verdadero plan de Cormac se desarrollara con tranquilidad. Y ese plan iba a ocurrir a kilómetros de distancia de dónde estaba el colegio.

Jasper volvió junto a Mauro y se sentó a su lado, es decir, en el asiento del copiloto.

_ ¿Nada?_ preguntó al moreno.

_ Ni la sombra… ¿qué se supone que quería hablar con esa estúpida?

Jasper se preocupó. El día anterior, él le había dado dos datos a Cormac: que Alice trabajaba antes para la PDI, y que amaba al comisario Cullen; con la intención de que el rubio expulsara a la chica de la pandilla, o la amenazara para que ella luego escapara. Pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor… ¿Y si Cormac decidía matarla?

"No, no"- se dijo en su interior, para tranquilizarse. Él sabía que Mclagen le tenía mucho cariño a Alice, por lo que no le creía capaz de…

"Pero es Cormac"- se recordó también. Mclagen era muy conocido por no tener escrúpulos a la hora de cometer crímenes.

"Bueno, si la mata… ella se la buscó".

Y decidió quedarse con esa conclusión, sabiendo de todas formas que Emmett jamás le perdonaría que eso sucediera.

_ En todo caso_ habló de nuevo Mauro_ espero que la mocosa haya hecho algo malo, no me molestaría que la castigaran.

_ ¿A ti también te cae mal?

_ Es insoportable, detesto que ande siempre con esa sonrisita en todos lados.

Jasper estaba absolutamente de acuerdo, ya que consideraba que la chica era demasiado inmadura e infantil como para pertenecer a una pandilla de criminales.

Justo en ese momento se escuchó un portazo. Los dos hombres voltearon sus cabezas y pudieron observar que Cormac venía hacia ellos, sonriente, seguido por una joven que lucía pensativa.

_ Nos vamos_ dijo el jefe al llegar a la camioneta_ ¿todo listo?_ se subió al volante, luego de que Mauro cambiara de asiento, y Alice se acomodara atrás.

_ Sí_ contestó Jasper_ las armas están en el maletero.

_ ¿A dónde vamos?_ preguntó la chica, con el tono de voz un poco apagado.

_ Vamos a tu misión de iniciación.

El auto partió velozmente, a la vez que Jasper se preguntaba a qué se debía la sonrisa de su jefe, y el rostro pensativo de Alice. ¿Qué habría ocurrido en la conversación?

Sin embargo, no preguntó y se quedó con la duda, pues supuestamente Daniel no se interesaba por el estado de la muchacha.

El viaje siguió en silencio durante varias horas, sin que nadie tuviera la intención de compartir palabra, y avanzaron por la carretera hacia la capital.

Luego el infiltrado comenzó a pensar en Alice. La chica le desagradaba, sin duda, sin embargo… también le provocaba cierta curiosidad. Trataba de buscar alguna explicación a la decisión que había tomado ella de ayudar a Rosalie, pero no la encontraba.

Y también se cuestionó lo referente a Cullen. Éste lo llamaba de vez en cuando, ya que no era mucha la información que podía obtener, al fin y al cabo Mclagen guardaba muy bien sus secretos. Y más encima, además de fingir delante de Cormac, debía también de mantener su atención en el bienestar de Alice, tal como se lo había pedido su amigo.

"Necesito vacaciones"- pensó.

_ Llegamos_ anunció el jefe, al estacionar cerca de un garaje.

Alice no comprendía lo que ocurría, ni dónde estaban, pero reconoció que el lugar pertenecía a la capital. Aunque esto tampoco la hizo sentir más aliviada.

_ Mauro, acompáñame.

El moreno de expresión dura obedeció y lo acompañó hacia afuera.

Al quedar solos con la chica, Jasper no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo.

_ Eres un traidor_ habló ella.

_ No sé de qué me hablas.

_ Lo sabes perfectamente… ¿qué fue lo que exactamente le dijiste?

_ Nada que no fuera cierto.

Alice se cansó, y decidió inclinarse hacia adelante para mirarlo a la cara. Usó su mirada más molesta.

_ Se supone que habíamos quedado en un trato, ¿no?

_ ¿Un trato?, perdón, pero yo te advertí de que le contaría a Cormac.

_ Pero si trabajamos en el mismo equipo, no puedes…

_ A ver, mocosa…

_ Me llamo Alice.

_ Como sea_ la miró con el ceño fruncido_ mi trabajo es muy simple, consiste en tantear el camino para que los criminales sean atrapados, y eso significa que no puedo dejar que nada interfiera en mis planes, ¿sí?, ni tú ni nadie.

_ ¿Me vas a matar acaso?

Jasper decidió ignorarla, así que volteó su cabeza para mirar por la ventana, en donde se podía observar a Cormac hablando a lo lejos con un mecánico del garaje.

_ En todo caso_ Alice se pasó al asiento de adelante_ fuera lo que fuera que querías lograr delatándome, no te funcionó.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?

_ A que Cormac ni siquiera se enojó conmigo.

_ Eso no te lo creo.

_ ¿Ah, no?_ se sorprendió un poco_ ¿Y por qué?

_ Porque cuando le conté, se puso muy furioso, e incluso tuvo ganas de matarte.

Alice no le creyó.

_ Pues resulta que me quiere demasiado como para dañarme.

_ O tal vez le ofreciste algo a cambio de su perdón.

_ ¿Ah?

Para Jasper la situación era sospechosa, pues había demasiadas cosas que llevaban a la misma conclusión:

_ Tuviste sexo con él, ¿cierto?

La chica lo miró con los ojos abiertos, sin creer que el infiltrado hubiera acertado.

_ ¿Perdón?_ se mostró ofendida.

_ Oh, vamos, estuvieron quince minutos solos, no hablaron todo el rato, ¿no?

_ ¿Y por qué no?

_ Porque conozco a Cormac, y eso es lo único que quiere desde que te conoce.

"Imbécil"- pensó la muchacha sobre el infiltrado.

Jasper vio como Alice cambiaba de un estado alegre a uno serio, y pensó en lo tonta que eran las mujeres, siempre tan ingenuas como para creer todo lo que los hombres les decían.

Si bien Alice confiaba en que Cormac era una mejor persona de lo que el resto creía, lo ocurrido hace unas horas sin duda que la había hecho reflexionar. Ella había pensado que al entregarse a su amigo, su perspectiva ante la vida y sobre el amor cambiaría, pero… no, con suerte se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado. Había sido una de las cosas más decepcionantes de toda su vida.

El infiltrado se preguntaba qué tanto meditaba la chica a su lado, al observar lo seria y callada que estaba.

"Al parecer los milagros existen"- pensó, ya que nunca la había visto tan tranquila.

Pero una duda le incomodaba, así que decidió saciarla de una vez, y rompió el silencio.

_ Eh... _ la miró_ imagino que tú también vas a delatarme, ¿no?

_ ¿Por qué?_ Alice frunció el ceño.

_ Bueno, dijiste que me ibas a delatar si yo lo hacía.

Ahora Alice sonrió, con un humor repentinamente mejor.

_ Pues… _se hizo la pensativa_ no lo sé.

_ No me gusta que me tomen el pelo, mocosa.

_ ¡Alice!_ ya comenzaba a molestarle que la llamara así.

_ Bueno, Alice, deja de jugar y compórtate por primera vez como alguien madura.

_ ¿Quieres que te delate?

_ Quiero que dejes de molestarme. Si me vas a delatar, hazlo de una vez.

La chica continuó sonriendo, y se le acercó al rostro.

_ No, no te voy a delatar_ Jasper se sintió aliviado, aunque no lo demostró_ no soy una hocicona como tú.

_ ¿Y qué planeas hacer?, ¿torturarme?

_ ¿Quién sabe?_ sus caras quedaron a unos pocos centímetros de distancia_ ya te dije que te iba a tratar mal si me tratabas mal… pero descuida_ le dio un suave beso en la mejilla_ no creo que te disguste tanto.

_ No sabes a lo que juegas, mocosa.

_ ¿Ah, no?

Alice intentó colocarse sobre las piernas del rubio, tal y como lo había hecho con Cormac, pero éste la empujó hacia un lado y salió del auto sin vacilar.

"Cobarde"- pensó ella.

Cormac había alquilado tres motocicletas, que traían él y Mauro hacia donde estaban Daniel y su amiga. Los encontró a ambos de pie al lado de la camioneta, aunque… notó algo que no le gustó mucho: Alice sonreía picaronamente al otro rubio.

_ Ya está_ dijo el jefe, dejando las motos listas al lado_ vamos a seguir el camino en moto, por si se le ocurre a la policía seguir la camioneta.

_ ¿Y a dónde?

_ A una dirección que imagino debes de conocer_ le respondió a la chica_ a la casa de Cullen.

Alice se sorprendió. Y luego se preocupó.

Pero no esperaron su respuesta, sino que Mauro sacó las mochilas que contenían las armas, mientras Cormac miraba a su querida Alice.

_ Mira_ le dijo, un poco alejados de Daniel para que no les oyera_ sé que quieres ser parte de la pandilla y que esta es tu primera misión, pero no quiero errores, ¿sí?

_ Ni siquiera sé lo que tengo que hacer.

El rubio le sonrió y la besó en los labios.

_ Sólo sigue las órdenes_ le susurró en el oído, luego la besó de nuevo y se apartó para mirar al resto de sus compañeros_ hay tres motocicletas, así que uno de nosotros va a compartirla con Alice.

"¿Qué?"- ella no lo pudo encontrar más injusto.

_ Yo llevo las armas_ se excusó Mauro.

_ Y yo voy al frente, así que tú, Daniel, te la llevas.

Daniel tampoco podía quejarse, por lo que asintió y después todos procedieron a subirse a los transportes.

_ ¿Dónde prefieres, delante o atrás?_ le preguntó a su acompañante, ya arriba de la moto.

_ Atrás, obvio.

Alice cruzó el asiento con su pierna y después se acomodó detrás del rubio, aferrando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

_ Trata de no apretarme tanto, ¿sí?

Cormac encendió su moto, Mauro sonrió con entusiasmo, Daniel rogaba en su interior porque en la casa de su jefe no hubiera nadie importante, y Alice… Alice sólo quería que la misión no involucrara a ningún inocente.

Partieron sin problemas, cada moto detrás de la otra, mientras las personas de la ciudad observaba con curiosidad a estos cuatro motociclistas.

Cormac aumento la velocidad, mirando fijamente enfrente, pensando en lo que pronto sucedería.

"Cullen se va a llevar una gran sorpresa cuando se encuentre con la sorpresa".

Y rió por lo ingenuo que estaba siendo el comisario.

espero les haya gustado. por favor comenten y no se pierdan la continuación del capítulo, que viene proximamente, donde conoceremos lo que sucederá en la iniciación de nuestra querida Alice.

muchos besos y agradecimientos a los que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos.

nos vemos!


	18. LA INICIACIÓN: EL SECUESTRO

**LA INICIACIÓN: EL SECUESTRO.**

Cuando mi estómago estaba a punto de devolver lo poco que yo había comido en el desayuno, la moto se detuvo.

_ ¿Estás bien?

Reconocí la voz de Daniel, pero no le respondí, pues temía vomitar si abría la boca.

Respiré unas tres veces, lo más lento que pude, para tratar de que el cerebro dejara de encontrarse mareado, y así aclarar mis ideas.

_ ¿Puedes soltarme?_ me pidió el infiltrado, de mal humor.

Me di cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos, yo envolviendo su cintura con mis brazos, así que aproveché la oportunidad.

_ No lo sé_ besé disimuladamente su oreja_ no tengo ganas de soltarme.

Por poco no me bota hacia atrás al librarse de mí y bajarse de la moto.

_ Oye_ me quejé al bajar_ ten cuidado.

Para variar, me ignoró.

_ ¡Sh!_ nos hizo callar el jefe, y luego le pidió a Mauro que le entregara la mochila.

Mientras los hombres hablaban entre ellos, yo decidí ver el lugar donde nos encontrábamos.

Estábamos en lo que parecía la entrada de un pasaje de casas bastante grandes, y que no me era para nada familiar. Había poca gente, y mucho menos vehículos, a excepción de unas patrullas policiales estacionadas frente a una casa. Ésta de seguro era nuestro objetivo.

El jefe me indicó con la mano para que me acercara y así lo hice. Me acomodé al lado de Daniel.

_ Vamos a hacer esto con cuidado_ comenzó a decir Cormac, muy serio_ hay policías fuera de la casa, así que vamos a usar las armas.

_ Pero si atacamos de inmediato, es probable que llamen a refuerzos_ puntualicé.

_ Es por eso que vas ser la primer en actuar.

_ ¿Yo?_ me sorprendí.

Me asintió.

_ Necesito que seduzcas a los que están de guardia para que los matemos de sorpresa.

¿Seducirlos? La idea sin duda que no me agradaba para nada. Pero luego me recordé que era una infiltrada, así que…

_ Claro_ dije, tratando de reflejar entusiasmo.

Continuamos con el plan. Cormac y Mauro cruzaron la calle, hasta esconderse detrás de un automóvil rojo.

Por su parte, Daniel…

_ No arruines las cosas_ me advirtió el rubio antes de partir a otra parte.

"Hora de actuar, Alice".

Tomé aire, me acomodé el cabello detrás de las orejas, y luego caminé tratando de no pensar en lo que iba a ocurrir.

¿Me reconocerían?- ese era uno de mis grandes miedos. Yo no sabía qué policías eran específicamente, y muy bien podía tratarse de alguno que me hubiera visto antes en la comisaría.

No observé a más de tres hombres: uno de pelo negro, otro rubio y otro también moreno. Pero al verlos mejor me alivió el hecho de que ninguno me era familiar.

"Qué suerte".

Así que caminé con más confianza.

_ Hola_ los saludé coquetamente, primero besando la mejilla del que parecía con más autoridad.

_ ¿Qué buscas?_ me preguntó.

Decidí usar la táctica más obvia, pero que de todas formas podría servir.

_ Ay, ¿no te acuerdas de mí?

_ Eh… _ el tipo frunció el ceño, confundido_ perdona, ¿quién eres?

_ ¿Cómo que quién soy?_ me hice la molesta_ soy Lucía, ¿de verdad no me recuerdas?

Lo hice dudar, pero antes de que pudiera responderme, mis tres compañeros actuaron sin bacilar. Se lanzaron contra los policías, les golpearon hasta noquearlos, y luego los arrastraron dentro de un vehículo. No tardaron ni cinco minutos.

_ Eso es trabajar rápido_ les dije asombrada.

_ Así trabajo yo_ Cormac me lanzó una sonrisa satisfecha.

Los chicos se guardaron las armas debajo de las chaquetas, a mí me dieron un revolver que escondí detrás de mi pantalón, y después nos dirigimos a la casa que vigilaban los policías.

_ Si estaban vigilándola, entonces es porque nuestros objetivos se encuentran dentro.

De pronto, mientras ellos avanzaban, me di cuenta de lo que íbamos a hacer:

¡LOS HIJOS DE EMMETT!

Según unos periódicos de días anteriores, estos niños habían sido enviados a Santiago para estar lo más lejos posible de Mclagen y su pandilla.

_ ¿Qué ocurre?_ Daniel y los demás me observaban con extrañeza debido a mi repentina detención.

_ ¿Estás bien?

¿Que si estaba bien? La respuesta a eso dependía de lo que llegáramos a hacer, pues no me hacía ninguna gracia cometer un ataque a la familia de mi amado detective.

_ ¿Alice?

_ Eh… _ me concentré de nuevo y fingí una sonrisa_ sí, sí, estoy bien, no… no se preocupen.

El jefe se encogió de hombros y continuó avanzando, al igual que Mauro. Pero Daniel no, y se me acercó. Ambos estábamos un poco más atrás.

_ No seas tan obvia, ¿sí?_ me susurró.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?

_ A que estás nerviosa, se te nota demasiado.

Respiré profundamente, aunque sin hacerlo muy notorio.

_ Mira_ continuó el rubio antipático_ le prometí al jefe que te cuidaría_ yo sabía que se refería a Cullen_ si quieres puedo encargarme de que nada malo te pase.

¿Y quedar como una niñita débil y cobarde?, eso ni pensarlo.

_ No, gracias, puedo defenderme sola.

_ ¿Y si te piden que mates a alguien?

Mi expresión de horror habló por sí sola, y eso le hizo sonreír de diversión.

_ ¿Ves?, mejor deja de hacerte la valiente y déjame hacer mi trabajo.

Yo no sabía a qué se debía, pero definitivamente él estaba de mejor humor. Así que, para aprovechar eso, y continuar con mi juego, le sonreí y tomé su mano.

_ Y tú deja de hacerte el rudo, y acepta que quieres protegerme.

Sus dedos se enlazaron demasiado fuerte a los míos, así que tuve que soltarlo.

"Qué pesado".

Se adelantó y no insistí en molestarlo. Luego habría más ocasiones de acercarme a él.

Por un momento creí que Cormac golpearía la puerta, pero no, al perecer su plan era mucho más violento, ya que no dudó en sacar su arma y disparar ruidosamente a la manilla.

Se escucharon de inmediatos unos gritos desde el segundo piso.

"Maldición- me lamenté- los niños están dentro".

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y entramos sin más preámbulos.

_ Daniel, Mauro_ los llamó Cormac_ vamos arriba.

_ ¿Y yo?_ protesté cuando ellos subían por la escalera.

_ Quédate abajo, nos avisas si viene la policía.

Quise seguir reclamando, pero la mirada que me lanzó el infiltrado me dijo que no lo hiciera, así que callé y permanecí en el primer piso, observando como los demás subían.

"¿Qué hago?"- me pregunté.

Miré hacia todos lados, en busca de algo que me guiara, de algo que me indicara mis siguientes pasos. Los hijos del comisario se encontraban en esta casa y… por mucho que quisiera seguir mis planes de infiltrada, yo no podía quedarme parada como si pronto no fueran a hacerle daño a dos niños pequeños e inocentes.

"Yo no soy así"- me dije.

¿Sería bueno llamar a la policía? ¿O Emmett ya sabía lo que sucedía?, pero si ya lo sabía, ¿por qué no estaba aquí arrestándonos?

De pronto, la mirada de Daniel cobró sentido. Él no había querido que yo insistiera en subir, y eso sólo podía significar que él quería que yo permaneciera abajo, sola, sin vigilancia, para…

"Tengo que advertirle a Emmett". Ya era tiempo de que me comportara como una verdadera infiltrada.

Ignoré unos gritos- de niña al parecer-, corrí hacia el teléfono más cercano, marqué los números que correspondían al número del comisario- mi mente aún los recordaba- y deseé con todo mi corazón que contestara luego. Yo no tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, y no sabía cuánto rato más estarían los demás ocupados en el segundo piso.

"Vamos, contesta, por favor, contesta".

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, temiendo que en cualquier momento bajaran mis compañeros y me encontraran con las manos en la masa. ¿Qué excusa me podría servir para justificar que yo estuviera con teléfono en mano?

El pito sonó cuatro veces, y en el quinto…

_ ¿Diga?_ respondió al fin.

Sentí un alivio en el pecho, y en el estómago también, pero no me permití relajarme, pues el asunto era demasiado serio como para hacerlo. Aunque de todas formas me alegré de escuchar esa hermosa voz.

_ ¿Emmett?_ yo sabía que era él, pero igual opté por confirmarlo.

_ ¡Cony!_ no pude creer que me reconociera_ ¿eres tú?

Probablemente podríamos haber estado hablando horas y horas, sobre lo que había ocurrido en todo este tiempo que no nos habíamos visto. Pero decidí enfocarme sólo en lo más importante. Además, se suponía que yo estaba enojada con él, y Cormac podría bajar en cualquier segundo.

_ Estoy en tu casa, en Santiago_ fui clara y breve.

_ ¿Qué?, pero…

_ Cállate y escucha_ le ordené. Me sorprendió que me hiciera caso_ no hay tiempo, estoy con Cormac y vamos a hacerle daño a tus hijos, así que más te vale que vengas luego.

_ Pero si yo estoy en Coquimbo, supuestamente voy a atrapar a Cormac en un colegio de Sindempart, recibí una llamada que me dio esa información.

"Una trampa"- lo supe de inmediato. Y una pregunta surgió en mi cabeza: ¿Elle, Ron, Bill y Súper le estaban tendiendo una trampa y Daniel no le había advertido de nada?

_ No vayas_ le dije_ es una trampa, de seguro para mantenerte ocupado, tienes que venir a buscar a tus hijos.

_ ¿Ya los encontraron?

_ Están en el segundo piso, no me dejaron acompañarlos.

_ ¿No han revisado el resto de la casa?

Me extrañé.

_ No, ¿por qué?

_ Anda al cuarto al lado de la cocina_ me indicó_ allí duerme Patricio, sácalo antes de que lo vean.

No lo dudé. Corté la llamada de inmediato y corrí hacia el lugar indicado. Algo me decía que no me quedaba mucho tiempo, así que crucé la casa en unos segundos, casi chocando con varias cosas, y atravesé el umbral de aquel cuarto.

Tal como me había señalado el detective, dentro de la habitación se encontraba una cuna de color celeste, donde reposaba un lindo y pequeño bebé, que debía de estar por cumplir ya su primer año de vida. Al acercarme, noté su carita de susto.

_ Tranquilito_ le susurré, rogando en mi interior por que no reventara en llanto_ soy Alice_ lo tomé en brazos_ y te voy a sacar de aquí, ¿sí?, así que no te preocupes.

Sentí una leve sensación de alegría al tenerlo entre mis brazos, y es que era la primera vez que cargaba a un bebé. Era un niñito hermoso, sin dudas, con su cabello corto, negro y ondulado, sus ojitos parecidos a los de su padre, y las mejillas gorditas y rosadas.

Ahora me encontré con la siguiente interrogante: ¿A dónde lo llevaba?

Emmett me había pedido que lo sacara de la casa, pero… ¿con quién lo dejaba?

"Piensa rápido, Alice, piensa rápido".

Agarré una mantea y lo envolví con ella, haciendo que por poco no llorara.

_ Ya, ya_ lo estreché a mi pecho, con la intención de darle seguridad_ ya vas a estar bien, ya vas a estar bien.

Salí del cuarto, con velocidad, pero sin moverme demasiado para no asustar a Patito, y cuando llegué a la sala de estar… me llevé una lamentable sorpresa.

_ Vaya, vaya_ Cormac se sorprendió al verme_ pero si trajiste justo lo que estábamos buscando.

Me vi entre la espada y la pared. El jefe, sonriendo, Mauro, con una ceja arqueada, y Daniel, cargando a una niña sobre sus hombros, esperaron mi reacción, pero yo… ¿qué se supone que debía de hacer?

_ ¿Alice?

Intenté verme segura, caminé hacia ellos y cambié de tema.

_ ¿Quién es?_ pregunté, señalando con el dedo a la niña que sostenía Daniel. La pobre sangraba en la cara.

_ Es la hija de Cullen_ respondió el jefe_ se resistió un poco_ eso explicaba la sangre_ ¿me vas a entregar al mocoso o prefieres llevarlo tú?

De pronto sentí que ya no podía disimular el miedo, y Mauro comenzó a notarlo en mi rostro.

"Con la mente fría, Alice"- me recordé.

_ Yo lo llevo_ dije seria.

Yo no sabía cuál era exactamente mi plan, ni cuáles eran mis intensiones, pero de todas formas salí con el niño en brazos, subí al coche, y luego los demás se me unieron.

Comencé a meditar de inmediato sobre lo que haría a continuación.

"¿Cómo carajo saco a Patricio del auto?"

…...

Cormac manejaba a toda velocidad, triunfante porque su plan había resultado.

"Eres un genio"- se decía en su interior. Sin embargo, al observar por el espejo la cara preocupante de su amiga, su tranquilidad se esfumó y no pudo evitar cuestionarse si la chica estaba de acuerdo con lo sucedido. No era un secreto que las mujeres siempre tendían a proteger a los niños, eso lo sabía muy bien, pero la verdad era que le resultaba indignante que una de sus colegas pudiera pensar así, pues en su pandilla él no aceptaba gente débil.

_ ¿Qué te pasa?_ exigió a la chica.

_ Eh… _ ella demoró unos instantes en responder_ nada, ¿por qué?

_ Descuida_ interfirió Daniel_ las mujeres son raras, no trates de entenderlas.

Cormac le encontró razón y decidió ignorar la actitud de Alice. Ésta, por su parte, observaba con desprecio como Mauricio acariciaba la pierna desnuda de la niña amarrada y secuestrada, que, por suerte, se encontraba inconsciente y no sabía lo que pasaba por la mente del hombre que la observaba.

Jasper estaba al lado del conductor y también vigilaba disimuladamente a la chica a través del espejo. ¿Qué diablos se proponía hacer con el niño? Era una pregunta que le quería hacer, pero que no podía.

"Esta estúpida va a provocar que nos maten".

Si bien el infiltrado no estaba de acuerdo con lo que hacía Cormac, su profesionalismo lo llevaba a actuar como si lo estuviera. Nadie debía de sospechar de él, y eso significaba que su deber consistía en seguirles el juego a los criminales, aunque eso lo llevara a vivir experiencias realmente desagradables. Pero Alice se veía claramente asustada. Ella era demasiado expresiva como para continuar la labor de infiltrada de la misma forma que él.

Sentí que la repulsión me embargaba, que la ira ya estaba en la cima, cuando la mano de Mauricio se dirigió con determinación hacia la entrepierna de la pobre secuestrada.

_ ¡Basta!_ le grité, sin poder aguantar más.

Mauro y Daniel me observaron con sorpresa, mientras que Cormac manejaba prestando atención.

_ ¿Qué te pasa?_ preguntó el moreno.

_ No tienes por qué acosarla_ Patito en mis brazos comenzó a impacientarse_ ni siquiera está despierta.

_ ¿Y eso a ti qué te importa?

_ Oye, Mauro_ intervino Daniel, antes de que yo continuara la conversación_ igual, si estás caliente, por último espera un rato y se lo metes a uno que esté consciente.

_ Bueno_ aceptó de mal humor_ si es así… _ su mano se posicionó fuertemente sobre mi muslo izquierdo.

Le di una abofeteada sin pensarlo dos veces.

_ ¡No me vuelvas a tocar!_ le amenacé, a la vez que Patricio empezaba a llorar.

Noté que Cormac soltaba unas risitas burlonas, y luego Mauro me tomó muy bruscamente la mandíbula. Con el niño en brazos, lamentablemente no me podía defender bien.

_ Mira, estúpida_ su mirada era de inmensa furia_ vuelve a golpearme y lo vas a lamentar.

_ Yo que tú, le haría caso_ opinó Daniel.

_ Ni que te tuviera miedo, hijo de puta.

Lo siguiente sucedió tan rápido, que casi no me di cuenta. Mauro arrojó al niño a un lado y luego se posicionó sobre mí, agarrando fuerte mi cabeza con su mano.

_ ¿Vas a volver a insultarme, puta de mierda?

_ Muaaaaa, muaaaaa… _ lloraba el bebé.

Comenzó a besarme con rabia, desde la mejilla para abajo, mientras su mano trataba de escabullirse por debajo de mi pantalón.

_ ¡Suéltame!_ le grité, pues su cuerpo era demasiado pesado como para soltarme sola.

¿Qué les pasaba a los otros? Es decir, Mauro me estaba forzando, ¿es que acaso ni siquiera iban a hablar?

_ ¡Suel- ta- me!

Pero sus asquerosos besos no cesaban nunca.

¡Que se quitara de una vez!

Usé mis manos para empujarlo, y sin imaginar que lo lograría, pude sepáreme y detener su acoso.

_ ¡Imbécil!

Ahora sí se enojó, y con un golpe en mi mejilla me lo demostró.

_ Ya, Mauro_ intervino Cormac_ déjala, creo que ya aprendió la lección.

¿La lección?

El moreno escupió en mi dirección- por suerte me llegó en la ropa- y volvió a acomodarse en su lugar, con una sonrisa malvada y satisfactoria.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba a estos tipos?

"No llores, no llores"

Estas cosas siempre me recordaban a aquellos malos momentos del pasado, de esa vez cuando perdí a mi hermana.

Me limpié la única lágrima que derramé, y liego me ordené el cabello para encargarme de nuevo del bebé.

_ Shhh… _ le susurré, para calmar su llanto.

No dejaba de llorar, mientras Cormac hablaba muy bajo con el hombre a su lado. Pero no les presté atención, ya que mi mente comenzó a pensar en otras cosas.

¿En qué se supone que me estaba metiendo?

El infiltrado tenía razón: estos hombres… Cormac no era lo que yo pensaba. El amigo que antes me defendía, que me había protegido tiempo atrás, ya no existía. Ahora Cormac Mclagen era… era un criminal cruel que no tenía el mínimo escrúpulo en observar como una chica podía ser ultrajada por otro.

"Soy una estúpida, una tonta estúpida por haberme entregado a él".

El bebé parecía un poquito más calmado; y de repente una loca idea apareció en mi cabeza.

¿Sería muy duro el golpe si me arrojaba del auto?

Estudié la maniobra. Cormac manejaba a mucha velocidad, pero no había tanto tránsito en la calle, así que, con algo de suerte, no me atropellarían. Además, como yo estaba al lado de la puerta, no me sería tan difícil salir para arrojarme a la pista. Pero… ¿y el niño? Patito no podía quedarse en el auto, y Rosa… ¿cómo podía sacarlos a ambos?

Sin embargo, el tiempo estaba en mi contra, y probablemente nos alejábamos de la capital cada vez más, por lo que tomé la mejor decisión, considerando las circunstancias, una decisión que incluía al bebé en mis brazos.

"Tienes una oportunidad"- me recordó una voz en mi cabeza.

Y yo lo sabía, sabía que sólo tendría una oportunidad para escapar.

Cormac al parecer hablaba algo interesante, porque Mauro se inclinó adelante para escucharlo mejor, y supe que este era el momento de mi oportunidad.

Respiré hondo, con un brazo sujete y aferré fuerte a Patito contra mi pecho, y luego con las que estaba desocupada tomé la palanca que abría la puerta y…

¡AHORA!

Justo cuando el auto giraba a la izquierda, abrí la puerta, cerré los ojos y traté de caer sobre mi espalda para que el niño no sufriera un impacto mayor.

"¡Auch!"

Me dolió más de lo que imaginaba, por el golpe, y por unas cuantas heridas en el brazo y las piernas. Pero la caída había resultado positiva; Patricio lloraba de nuevo, aunque a salvo; y el auto comenzaba a detenerse, así que, ignorando mi cuerpo adolorida, me puse de pie, sin hacer caso a la sangre que caía de mi rodilla, y corrí en la dirección opuesta, con la intención de huir lo más lejos posible.

"Corre, corre, corre, corre…"

Mi pierna cojeaba, pero aún así no me detuve, pues el auto no iba a demorar en perseguirme.

Sin embargo… no escuche nada detrás de mí.

Me volteé, sin dejar de corre, y cuando observé lo que sucedía… me detuve de inmediato.

Las sirenas policiales comenzaron a sonar y luego en mi interior supe que lo había arruinado todo.

…...

Para los tres hombres fue una sorpresa que Alice se lanzara por la puerta del auto hacia afuera.

_ ¡ALICE!

Cormac sabía que a la velocidad que iba, una frenada brusca podía significar que Daniel y él volaran por el parabrisas, así que la redujo antes de apretar el freno.

"¿Qué mierda se cree esa estúpida?"

Daniel pensaba lo mismo que el jefe, pues la maniobra de la chica no sólo la ponía en riesgo a ella, sino también al bebé. "Emmett me matará si a su hijo le pasa algo".

Pero cuando el auto logró detenerse… ya estaban en la esquina y de pronto unas patrullas policiales les rodearon, sin las habituales sirenas encendidas.

"¿Qué es esto?"- se preguntaron los tres.

Iniciar la marcha del auto era una pérdida de tiempo, pues Cormac sabía que al menos unos veinte detectives armados los esperaban afuera. No conocía la razón, pero la situación le daba risa y no pudo evitar reír.

"Planeé una trampa y al final yo caí en ella".

Más risa le daba.

Mauro, en cambio, estaba preocupa, con la niña amarrada a su lado, y los policías acercándose con armas en manos, listos a disparar al mínimo movimiento.

_ ¡Salgan!_ les ordenó un oficial, luego de abrir la puerta del asiento del conductor.

Mclagen suspiró, sintiendo pena por los detectives, quienes perdían su tiempo mientras uno de sus jefes destacados era asesinado en el colegio de Coquimbo.

Ambos rubios salieron del vehículo y luego lo hizo el moreno.

_ Aquí hay algo_ afirmó uno de los policías, al encontrar a la secuestrada_ es una niña… es la hija de Cullen!

Varios acudieron inmediatamente a ayudarla, mientras el resto de las patrullas observaba como los criminales eran esposados y llevados al auto que los trasladaría hacia la comisaría.

…...

"De nuevo arrestado"- pensó aburrido el infiltrado.

Los policías los llevaron sin delicadeza hacia las celdas de la comisaría, donde fueron encerrados y dejados en soledad, vigilados por un único guardia.

_ ¿Me puedes explicar qué es gracioso?_ preguntó molesto Mauro a su jefe, ya harto de la sonrisa que éste lucía.

_ Relájate, Mauro_ tomó asiento en el suelo_ no hay por qué alterarse, pronto nos iremos.

El guardia los miró por un momento, pero decidió ignorarlos.

_ ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?_ continuó el moreno.

_ Porque no consiguen nada teniéndonos aquí, la rubiécita no puede ser encontrada si mi ayuda.

Eso lo tenía perfectamente claro Daniel, que trataba de pensar en alguna táctica para huir. No podía darse el lujo de permanecer allí, mientras su jefe podía estar muriendo en Coquimbo. Sin embargo, otra cosa le preocupaba aún más: ¿cómo la policía se había enterado del ataque?

Repentinamente la puerta se abrió y un hombre robusto entró por ella, con paso firme, expresión dura y armado. El infiltrado lo reconoció como Alberto Pereira, otro detective destacado de la institución, que se encargaba de casos en el extranjero, pero que de seguro era el único importante en el momento.

_ ¿Nos viene a visitar?_ bromeó Cormac.

Alberto no se destacaba por su sentido del humor, así que apuntó al rubio con el revólver y le lanzó una bala directo al brazo izquierdo.

_ No estoy aquí para jugar_ habló el policía, con una voz grave y áspera.

Cormac ni siquiera gritó, pues no pensaba en darle el gusto al detective. Él no se iba a mostrar débil ante nadie.

_ Te traigo buenas noticias_ comenzó de nuevo Alberto_ no sé qué planeabas, maldito, pero esta tarde todo te salió mal_ Cormac continuó sin mostrarse enojado, casi riendo_ ¿sabes que en Coquimbo una rubia, un moreno y dos pelirrojos están arrestados e inconscientes?

La sonrisa en el rostro de Mclagen se borró de inmediato.

_ ¿Perdón?_ el rubio se levantó del piso, ignorando el dolor de su brazo.

_ Si tratabas de asaltar el colegio en que estaba Isabella Cullen, lamento informarte que nueve patrullas acudieron al aviso de Emmett y arrestaron sin problema a los cuatro patéticos delincuentes que enviaste_ negó varias veces con la cabeza_ creí que tu prestigio era verdadero.

Cormac no sabía cómo Emmett se había enterado de que todo era un plan, o de cómo la policía se había enterado.

Sin embargo, Daniel tenía una idea sobre el responsable de todo: Alice. Seguramente la chica estaba detrás de tales coincidencias.

_ Te voy a dar esta posibilidad_ dijo Alberto_ puedes darme la ubicación específica de la señora Cullen, así nos ahorramos el trámite de la tortura y la interrogación… pero si no quieres, entonces prepárate para sufrir.

_ ¿Cree que le tengo miedo?_ el jefe de la pandilla soltó una fuerte risa_ les aseguro que pueden hasta electrocutarme y no van a obtener ni la mínima palabra de mis labios.

"Eso lo veremos"- pensó el comisario.

…...

En cuanto escuché las sirenas, me di cuenta de que había cometido un error al llamar a Emmett. Éste probablemente le había informado a la PDI, que ahora de seguro arrestaba a mis compañeros.

"Tienes que hacer algo, Alice".

Si bien yo no quería continuar en la pandilla, debía hacerlo. El dejar a Cormac también significaba dejar a Rosalie, es decir, ser de nuevo la responsable de que aquella inocente mujer siguiera sufriendo.

Y la policía tampoco iba a lograr nada interrogando a Mclagen. De mí dependía que la misión continuara de la mejor forma posible. Así que subí al primer vehículo que encontré, apreté el acelerador, y fui directo hacia la comisaría.

"Espero no tener que dañar a nadie".

Yo acababa de dejar a Patricio en la entrada de la comisaría cuando luego me salté las murallas, hacia el patio, en donde yo sabía estaban las celdas.

"Hay perros"- me recordé.

Y aún así continué, tratando de no pensar en lo que podría pasar.

El cuerpo todavía me dolía, en especial la espalda, la pierna y la cabeza, pero no me importó. Salté para caer en el patio y me quedé quieta, rogando en mi interior porque ningún perro me detectara.

Sin embargo, no se escucharon ladridos.

Me volteé- un árbol me tapaba- y observé a un hombre que se dirigía a las celdas. Seguramente por eso los perros estaban amarrados.

"Estoy de suerte".

Me moví sigilosa y silenciosamente, a la vez que el detective entraba a la celda donde seguramente se hallaban Cormac, Mauro y Daniel.

Pero para mi desgracia, un guardia vigilaba la puerta, armado, y… ¿Estaba leyendo?

Sí, el sujeto leía, absolutamente distraído, y eso decidí aprovecharlo sin duda alguna. Pensé el algo rápido, y se me ocurrió hacer algo bastante obvio. Agarré una piedra de mediano tamaño, la lancé en una dirección contraria a mí, bien lejos, y… funcionó. El guardia escuchó el ruido de la piedra al caer, se levantó a ver qué sucedía, y corrí hacia él lo suficientemente rápido para empujarlo al piso sin que mostrara resistencia alguna. Tomé su arma y lo noqueé.

No vi a nadie más alrededor, así que fui donde la puerta. Esta estaba cerrada, pero sin llave. Lo único que faltaba era abrirla, amenazar al detective, y liberar a mis compañeros. No sonaba tan difícil.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido, afirmé con determinación el arma y… caminé hacia adentro.

Había un pequeño pasillo, que al recorrerlo por completo, me llevó donde estaban cinco sujetos: Cormac, Daniel, Mauro, el detective y un guardia sentado. Los apunté con el arma sin bacilar.

_ ¡QUIETOS!_ dije, muy firme.

Tanto el detective como el guardia me observaron con sorpresa.

_ ¿Quién eres?

_ ¡Eso no te importa… contra la pared!

El corazón me latía intensamente, pero no por eso la mano me temblaba. El guardia hizo ademán de tomar su revólver, y de improvisto apreté el gatillo de mío y una bala se incrustó en su hombro.

_ ¡AAAAAAAAA…

Sentí un poco de susto al darme cuenta de que podría haberle dado en el corazón, pero de todas formas no bajé el arma.

_ ¡Contra la pared!

El detective colaboró, se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la pared, con sus manos detrás de la nuca.

_ ¡No se muevan!_ me acerqué al guardia, que gritaba en el piso, y le arranqué las llaves del cinturón.

_ ¿Cómo entraste?_ quiso saber el detective.

_ No es primera vez que entro_ le dije, sin dejar de apuntarlo_ la alarma está mala, no se activa cuando uno salta la muralla.

Con mi mano desocupada, abrí la reja de la celda.

_ ¡Qué sorpresa!_ exclamó Cormac.

No supe si sonreírle o mostrarme asustada.

_ ¿Qué mierda te pasa, mocosa?_ me dijo enojado Daniel.

Salieron de la prisión y no pude evitar sentirme temerosa al tenerlos al frente. Por un instante tuve el impulso de apuntarlos con el arma también, pero luego decidí que no. Se suponía que yo estaba de su parte.

_ Vengo a sacarlos_ fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

Le tendí el arma al jefe, éste la tomó…

Y después no pude reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que el revólver me golpeara en la cabeza.

ahora Alice ya no verá todo color de rosa. las cosas se volverán más difíciles, y también para el comisario cullen, pues no sólo su mujer está secuestrada, sino también su hija. pronto saldrá Rosalie y podremos saber cómo la tiene su secuestrador. espero que no se la pierdan, porque Alice no sólo conocerá la verdadera faceta de Cormac, sino que además comenzará a hacerse más cercana al infiltrado, es decir, a Jasper.

NO SE PIERDAN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!

por favor, comenten.


	19. FRANCIS ARAYA

**FRANCIS ARAYA**

Mi corazón comenzaba a encontrarse nuevamente confundido, pero esta vez la confusión tenía otro responsable, a un hombre que yo nunca me había llegado a imaginar: Daniel Arias.

Todo esto tenía como origen el mismo día en que habíamos regresado de Santiago, hace más o menos unas tres semanas.

Cormac me había dejado inconsciente con el arma, por lo que no supe con exactitud cómo había sido que Rosa estaba amarrada en nuestro escondite, o cómo era que habíamos salido de la comisaría.

Apenas recobré el conocimiento, sentí la tensión en el ambiente. Yo estaba recostada en una cama, mientras Esme me acariciaba la cabeza y el resto me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

_ Hola_ fue lo primero que dije.

Ninguno respondió.

Traté de ponerme de pie, pero los brazos de la psicóloga me lo impidieron.

_ Ahora está despierta_ habló Elle muy molesta_ ¿nos vas a explicar por qué nos citaste?

Me di cuenta de que la rubia se dirigía al jefe, quien parecía implacable con sus brazos cruzados, apoyando su espalda en la muralla. La cabeza me dolía terriblemente y me costaba asimilar correctamente lo que ocurría, pero de todas formas comprendí que Cormac no estaba muy alegre, por el contrario, lucía realmente enojado.

_ Bueno_ comenzó a decir él_ sé que hay cosas por hacer, que quieren descansar… _ sus ojos se posaron momentáneamente en mí, pero después volvió a mirar a los demás_ sin embargo… tenemos que aclarar un par de cosas.

Sentí que había algo que los demás sabían y que yo no, así que decidí preguntar.

_ ¿Podrían decirme qué pasó?, no entiendo nada.

Daniel me miraba con el ceño fruncido, a la vez que Cormac me fue explicando la situación, sin dejar la voz dura. Su explicación fue básicamente la siguiente: el comisario Cullen, de alguna manera, supo que estaban allanando su casa y avisó inmediatamente a la PDI, quienes procedieron a enviar patrullas, y fueron los responsables de atrapar a los tres criminales. En Coquimbo, por otro lado, el plan tampoco funcionó, pues Elle, Ron, Bill y Súper también fueron arrestados.

_ Si no fuera por unos amigos que tengo, los chicos todavía estarían tras las rejas_ Cormac se refirió a los que habían sido arrestados en Coquimbo_ pero el asunto aquí no es que nos hayan atrapado, eso es lo de menos, pueden arrestarme las veces que quieran… el problema es que los policías supieron lo que yo iba a hacer, que Emmett tuvo a alguien que le advirtió de la trampa_ sus ojos se posaron en Daniel_ y no me quedan otra opción que pensar en un infiltrado en mi pandilla.

_ ¿Qué?_ Daniel abrió los ojos_ por favor, no puedes estar insinuando que yo soy un…

_ Lo siento, Daniel, sé que eres mi amigo, pero hasta los mejores amigos llegan a traicionarse, y no puedo sospechar de ningún otro.

_ Pero…

El jefe retiró la pistola de su cinturón y apuntó con decisión hacia el rubio.

_ Nadie me traiciona, hijo de puta, y menos con Cullen.

_ ¿Crees que yo podría aliarme con Cullen? Sabes que lo odio tanto como tú.

Por un momento, creí que la vida del infiltrado se acabaría, y que nada podría hacer cambiar de parecer a Cormac. Y fue por eso que, esquivando los brazos de Esme, me puse de pie y confundí a todos por mi repentino actuar.

_ No fue Daniel_ dije, sintiendo el temor en mi interior_ él no los delató a la policía_ Cormac alzó la ceja y me miró con atención_ yo llamé a Emmett para advertirle.

Lo que ocurrió después se podía resumir en tres cosas: golpes, insultos y más golpes. El que yo fuera la traidora era una teoría bastante convincente, considerando que me había encontrado enamorada antes de Emmett, por lo que no dudaron en declararme culpable. Además, efectivamente yo había sido la traidora. Mauro había sujetado a Esme para que no interfiriera, mientras que Elle, Súper, Ron, y Bill me maltrataban en el suelo; aunque, claro, los pelirrojos apenas me tocaban.

_ ¡Basta, Cormac_ le gritaba Esme_ la vas a matar!

Y si que estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Mi peso no sobrepasaba los cuarenta y cinco kilos, así que no necesitaba de un gran esfuerzo para acabar conmigo.

Sin embargo, sin esperármelo, los golpes cesaron, y al abrir los ojos me di cuenta de que Daniel acababa de empujar al jefe a un costado y se había colocado delante de mí, con la intensión de protegerme.

_ Un error lo comete cualquiera_ dijo en mi defensa.

Los otros también se alejaron de mí, aunque supe que la rubia deseaba con ansias continuar la golpiza.

_ No te metas, Daniel_ le advirtió Cormac_ yo sé como trato a los que me fallan.

_ ¿Importa eso acaso?, de todas formas tenemos a la hija de Cullen aquí, ¿no?

_ ¡Pero al mocoso no!_ sentí un alivio al enterarme de que al menos Patricio estaba a salvo_ ¡Y no puedo confiar en alguien que se contacta con mi enemigo!

_ Mátala_ propuso Elle, y casi se me detuvo el corazón.

_ No te metas_ le dijo Daniel_ Alice es una niña, no podemos pedirle que esté a la altura de nosotros.

_ Creí que te caía mal_ intervino Mauro.

_ Y me cae mal, pero eso no significa que quiera matarla, no al menos después de lo que sucedió.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?_ frunció el ceño el jefe.

_ A que probablemente ahora Cullen confía en ella, piensa que está de su parte… podemos sacar provecho de eso.

Esa idea me disgustó por completo, pues una cosa era traicionar a Cormac, y otra muy distinta era traicionar a Emmett, quien de verdad intentaba protegerme. Pero los otros no lo tomaron de esa forma, y sonrieron levemente ante la posibilidad de que Cullen fuera engañado por mí.

Pero al menos eso sirvió para que dejaran de golpearme.

_ Juro que no volveré a traicionarte_ le dije al rubio al mano.

Y tuve que jurarle varias veces antes de que se convenciera.

En fin, aquel error de mi parte había sido el comiendo de dos cosas: primero, de la verdadera actuación. En estas tres semanas, Cormac había decidido ponerme a prueba varias veces, enviándome a robar, a espiar, siempre acompañada de Bill o Ron. Si bien yo hacía todo lo que me ordenaba- incluso le disparé a un guardia- tuve que usar otras estrategias para ganarme de nuevo su confianza. Sí, me había acostado otra vez con él, y no sólo una vez más, sino que muchas. Yo no sabía por qué, pero en la primera ocasión había pensado que sería especial, sin embargo… no lo fue, pues Cormac no tenía tacto con las mujeres, y lo único que hacía era metérmelo y gozar sólo él. Pero, claro, entregarle mi cuerpo era mucho mejor a que descubriera mi plan. Aunque en las últimas veces… tal vez era que la gota estaba por rebalsar el vaso, pero Cormac cada vez me gustaba menos. Mi cuerpo gritaba por dentro que me resistiera a sus besos, a sus manos…

Pero sin duda la segunda consecuencia era mucho mejor. Esa consecuencia tenía relación con que Daniel había comenzado a formar continuamente parte de mis pensamientos. ¿Le importaría yo a él? Esa pregunta en ocasiones no me dejaba dormir. Mi corazón me decía que sí, que Daniel no era igual a Cormac, y que su intento por protegerme había sido sincero.

"Oh, vamos, deja de soñar tanto"

Daniel era un infiltrado, uno muy profesional, y por lo mismo yo había decidido no entusiasmarme con la idea de que se iniciara un romance entre él y yo, pues por el momento mi concentración sólo debía de estar enfocada en el rescate de Rosalie y su hija Rosa. Luego habría tiempo para descubrir si este infiltrado tan misterioso y reservado de verdad significaba algo en mi vida, o era simplemente un capricho.

…...

Emmett comenzaba a sentirse angustiado y desesperado por las atrocidades que estaba cometiendo Mclagen.

La brigada estaba sentada en el escritorio de la casa del jefe, en donde observaban un video por medio del computador, un video enviado en línea por Edward desde Santiago.

"Pobre jefe"- pensaba Charlie, que ni siquiera se atrevía a continuar observando las imágenes.

Victoria también desviaba la mirada de vez en cuando, al igual que Isaac. Pero Carlisle estaba atento a cada imagen que aparecía, con una rabia y un odio que nunca antes había experimentado.

_ ¿Jefe?_ habló Edward, que estaba reflejado en la pantalla de otro computador_ de verdad, no es necesario que siga.

Pero Cullen no le respondió. Sus ojos sólo observaban la escena del video:

Rosalie estaba muy herida, tendida en una cama, desnuda, con moretones en el cuerpo, una cicatriz abierta en la pierna, absolutamente débil; mientras que Cormac abusaba sexualmente de ella.

Lo único que rompía el silencio de la habitación eran los gemidos de dolor que emitía la mujer ultrajada.

_ Basta_ Edward detuvo el video desde su computador en el Departamento de Inteligencia_ jefe, no es necesario que se mortifique.

Emmett respiró profundamente, tratando de olvidar las imágenes de su esposa.

_ ¿Cuándo llegó?_ preguntó, refiriéndose al video.

_ Esta misma mañana_ respondió el sabelotodo_ el maldito lo había enviado a un canal de televisión, pero unos periodistas honrados lo trajeron aquí para que lo revisáramos.

"Menos mal"- pensó el jefe, que no deseaba para nada ver a su mujer de esa forma en las noticias. Aunque, claro, seguramente el video lo transmitirían con censura.

_ ¿Hay alguna forma de saber en qué lugar ocurre la escena?

_ No, Carlisle, Cormac fue lo suficientemente preocupado de no dar ninguna pista del lugar.

_ ¿Y tu infiltrado?_ cuestionó Vicky a Emmett_ ¿no se ha contactado contigo?

_ La última vez fue hace una semana, pero no tiene mucho qué decirme.

¿Y cómo olvidar esa última vez?, pues Emmett no había dudado en proporcionarle un buen golpe en la cara a su infiltrado, ya sea por haberle mentido sobre el secuestro de sus hijos, como también por llevar más de dos meses camuflado sin lograr nada. Y ahora volvía a sentir ganas de golpearlo por permitir que Mclagen abusara de su esposa.

_ Bueno_ habló de pronto el jefe_ gracias por avisarme, al menos sé que sigue con vida… así que hay que ponerse a trabajar.

_ Pero si no tenemos ninguna pista_ replicó Victoria_ no podemos ir a cualquier sitio.

En el ambiente era evidente la ausencia de Harry. Este chico siempre se encargaba de subir los ánimos de sus amigos, en especial cuando esos ánimos eran de tristeza. Pero Harry todavía se encontraba en el hospital, recuperándose, y demasiado débil aún incluso para recibir visitas.

_ Creo que Victoria tiene razón_ dijo Edward_ no sería bueno actuar sin un plan previo.

_ A veces es bueno improvisar, además… _ Emmett lanzó un suspiro_ ya estoy harto de esta casa, no vamos a lograr nada quedándonos aquí, sentados…

Pero no continuó, ya que por la ventana de la casa observó una figura que llamó su atención: Tsunami, muy contento, jugaba afuera de la reja con otro canino, un labrador que le era muy familiar al comisario.

_ ¿Qué pasó?_ quiso saber Carlisle, al notar la abrupta distracción de su jefe_ ¿qué ves?

Emmett se volvió a sus compañeros y trató de sonreír, aunque en su mente comenzaron a surgir cientos de ideas.

_ Nada_ mintió_ ahora concentrémonos en lo que vamos a hacer.

Y comenzó a dar órdenes.

_ Tú, Carlisle, con Charlie y Rex, vayan a los lugares despoblados, por si encuentran algo raro.

El rubio y el pelirrojo asintieron.

_ Tú, Vicky, podrías ir a vigilar la guardería donde trabajaba Rosalie_ una espina se incrustaba en su corazón cada vez que mencionaba el nombre de su amada.

_ A sus órdenes_ aceptó la pelirroja.

_ Esperen_ interrumpió Edward_ me gustaría pedirle algo, jefe.

_ ¿Qué ocurre?

_ Es que descubrí unas cosas sobre lo que me pidió_ Emmett comprendió que se refería al caso Brandon_ necesito que me de permiso para viajar a Coquimbo.

_ ¿A Coquimbo? ¿Y por qué?

_ Quiero hacer unas visitas.

Si bien Edward no dijo nada más, Emmett supo que las visitas se relacionaban a Constanza, así que no puso problemas.

_ Haz lo que tengas que hacer, si te preguntan, di que yo te envié.

_ Gracias_ y el chico de Inteligencia cortó la comunicación.

_ ¿En qué anda Edward?_ exigió Carlisle.

_ Son cosas entre él y yo, no les puedo contar todavía.

Victoria se mostró curiosa, pero al igual que los demás, no siguió cuestionando a su jefe.

El rubio, junto a los colorines, abandonaron la casa, y luego Emmett quedó a solas con su amigo.

_ Ya, socio_ comenzó a decir Isaac_ ¿en que anda el cerebrito?

_ ¿Edward?_ el otro asintió_ imagino que está trabajando en el caso Brandon.

Isaac comprendió, pues era el único de la brigada que tenía acceso a información de suma confidencialidad.

_ Ven_ le indicó Emmett, colocándose el arma dentro de su chaqueta_ vamos a hacer una visita también.

_ ¿Una visita? ¿Dónde?

El comisario terminó de arreglarse y después le señaló con el dedo al perro de pelaje blanco que jugaba con Tsunami fuera de la casa.

"Genial_ pensó con pesar Isaac_ vamos a ver a Jasparín".

Droopy era el nombre del labrador que estaba junto al golden retriever. Era amistoso, pero al mismo tiempo fiero. Su característica principal era la obediencia, pues se había entrenado desde cachorro en la PDI, para luego ser entregado a manos de un infiltrado, el mismo infiltrado que se contactaba con Emmett, es decir, Jasper.

Cada vez que este rubio necesitaba reunirse con su jefe, y no podía llamarlo por teléfono, mandaba a su perro a buscarlo, como una especie de mensajero, y funcionaba, pues Droopy jamás se equivocaba.

A decir verdad, el labrador ya era casi un hermano para Jasper, más que su mejor amigo, pues era la única compañía que tenía. Ya llevaban cuatro años de unión, cuatro años de duras misiones, en las cuales el perro no podía hacer más que ocultarse y mantenerse alejado de su amo para evitar que le matasen, pero siempre alerta por si le necesitaban.

_ Hola, Droopy_ lo saludó Emmett al salir de la casa_ ¿cómo estás?

El labrador movió la cola muy alegre, mientras el comisario le acariciaba el lomo con la mano.

_ Guau, guau!_ Tsunami saltaba y trataba de llamar la atención.

_ Ya, ven para acá, odioso_ Emmett le hizo cariño también a su perro, y luego se dirigió a Isaac_ ¿me acompañas?

_ Obvio que sí, o sea, ¿cómo voy a perderme una extensa, cálida y apasionada charla con Jasparín?

El jefe soltó una risita, sabiendo que su amigo no hablaba en serio, ya que Jasper no era nada de bueno en las conversaciones.

Droopy los guió por bastante tiempo, más o menos dos horas. Isaac ya estaba a punto de arrojar la toalla- tenía los pies muy cansados- cuando llegaron a una casa abandonada, en lo que parecía un poblado pobre.

"¿Por qué nunca nos reunimos en hoteles?"- se cuestionó Isaac, un poco incómodo por el mezquino lugar.

El perro de pelaje claro saltó una pequeña reja y golpeó la puerta de una casa con su pata.

_ Vamos_ dijo Emmett, avanzando a través del antejardín. Esperó en la puerta a que abrieran.

_ ¡Pasen!_ gritó una voz desde adentro.

El comisario sabía que su infiltrado no podía permitir que lo vieran, así que no iba a salir a recibirlos. Por lo mismo, forcejeó la cerradura y luego de abrirla, entraron a la casa y…

_ ¿Aló?_ preguntó el jefe.

Apenas estuvieron dentro, Jasper salió del baño y los enfrentó. La puerta ya estaba cerrada, así que no había riesgo para continuar oculto. El rubio ya no lucía cómo lo recordaban, pues además de haberle crecido el cabello, en estas últimas semanas Cormac le había hecho trabajar bastante, y lo mandaba de un lugar a otro, a conseguir armas por ejemplo, o a saldar cuentas, y en más de unas ocasiones le había dejado heridas como consecuencias. Ahora su torso superior estaba desnudo, y enseñaba varias cicatrices en sus brazos y pecho.

_ ¿Estás bien?_ se preocupó Isaac.

Droopy fue donde su dueño y tomó asiento a su lado, mientras que Tsunami no se despegaba del suyo.

_ No es de lo que vengo a hablar_ dijo el infiltrado, luego de tomar asiento en un sillón. Esperó a que los otros dos hicieran lo mismo antes de continuar_ tengo nuevas direcciones.

_ E imagino que esta vez no me llevarán a una trampa, ¿cierto?

Jasper no hizo caso y prosiguió:

_ Las encontré en unos archivos, creo que son las ubicaciones de unos socios que tiene Cormac.

Ahora Emmett se interesó, ya que los ayudantes de Cormac siempre eran un misterio.

_ A ver_ tendió la mano para que Jasper le entregara el papel, y así lo hizo_ son tres direcciones… _ observó la información, pero ninguna le parecía familiar.

Isaac no soportó la curiosidad, y también observó el papel.

_ Conozco esa dirección_ dijo, haciendo que los demás se sorprendieran.

_ ¿De verdad?

_ Sí_ le respondió al jefe_ es de un galpón. Queda cerca de San Juan, un poco lejos en realidad.

_ ¿Y a quién pertenece?

_ A un tal Gabriel Gray…

_ ¿Grey?_ se extrañó Jasper.

_ Sí, es un traficante de armas, de muy mala reputación, me he encontrado un par de veces con él.

_ ¿Lo conoces?_ le preguntó Emmett a su infiltrado.

_ Bueno, no lo conozco personalmente, pero he escuchado su apellido… Cormac lo menciona bastante, curiosamente cuando se trata de conseguir armas.

_ Entonces nos va a ser de gran ayuda interrogar a este señor Gray.

_ No sé, socio, yo que tú no me hago esperanzas, por lo que sé, el tipo viaja todo el tiempo.

_ Pero ahora no está de viaje_ miraron a Jasper y éste continuó_ creí que no sería necesario mencionarlo, pero ya que podría resultar provechoso… hoy Cormac va a ir justamente a ver a Gray, para conseguir más armas.

_ ¿Y por qué no me lo ibas a decir?_ se enojó Emmett_ ¡ya me tienes harto de tantos secretos, hasta parece que no quieres ayudarme!

_ ¡Cormac no confía en mí!_ le gritó el otro, aunque después se tranquilizó_ puede que antes fuera mi amigo, pero ahora las cosas son distintas, ahora está mucho más desconfiado.

_ Pues tu trabajo es ganarte su confianza.

Isaac no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo en medio de la discusión.

_ Eso es lo que hago, trato de no delatarme con cosas obvias, y hoy no te iba a contar porque no sabía exactamente la dirección, pero ahora que…

_ Te recuerdo que puedo rastrear tu celular.

El infiltrado negó con su cabeza.

_ Ya no lo tengo.

_ ¿Qué?_ Emmett abrió más los ojos_ ¿cómo que no tienes celular?_ ahora entendió por qué no contestaba sus llamadas.

_ Si quieres culpar a alguien, pues culpa a tu querida Alice.

_ ¿Alice?

Tanto Emmett como Isaac se mostraron extrañados.

_ Quiero decir Constanza_ explicó el rubio_ es que ella nos obliga a llamarla de esa forma.

Al ser nombrada la chica que una vez había salvado, Emmett se encontró de pronto con un montón de dudas, de preguntas que no pensó guardarse.

_ ¿Cómo está Cony?, por favor, dime que Cormac no le ha hecho nada.

"¿Que Cormac no le ha hecho nada?"- Jasper sabía que eso no era así, pues el bandido de Mclagen presumía delante de los chicos de lo mucho que lo complacía Alice. Para el depravado, la muchacha no era más que un juguete fácil de manipular. Pero Jasper no podía contarle a su jefe que Constanza ahora pasaba mucho tiempo acostándose con Cormac, robando y hasta drogándose, algo que obviamente él trataba de evitar. Pero Alice era demasiado testadura como para hacerle caso.

_ Eh… la chica está bien_ mintió_ pero no creas que te voy a dar un relato detallado sobre ella, eso da lo mismo.

_ A mí no me da lo mismo, ella también es una rehén de…

El infiltrado no había revelado a su jefe que la muchacha pertenecía a la pandilla, y creyó que este era el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

_ Ya no es sólo una huésped_ dijo_ lleva unas semanas siendo parte de la pandilla.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Lo siento, Emmett, pero te lo dije, esa mocosa no es lo que piensas.

Mientras el jefe trataba de asimilar la información, Isaac decidió mejorar el ambiente y volvió al tema anterior.

_ ¿Y por qué se supone que Cony es la culpable de que ya no tengas celular?

_ Porque ella me lo rompió… la muy graciosa no encontró nada más divertido que comenzar a fastidiarme.

_ ¿A qué te refieres con fastidiarte?_ preguntó el mismo.

_ Me acosa… me tiene harto, lo hace sólo para molestarme, y como en la otra noche no le quise dar un beso, agarró mi celular y lo tiró contra la muralla.

_ Guau_ Isaac tuvo que contener la risa, pues le causaba gracia la situación_ ¿y no has aprovechado eso?

_ A ver_ intervino Emmett, con el ceño fruncido_ ¿estás diciendo que Cony está dentro de la pandilla?_ el rubio asintió_ pero antes me habías dicho que ella quería salvar a Rosalie.

_ Bueno, la muy estúpida se cree una infiltrada, por eso le pidió a Cormac que la aceptara.

"Ay, Cony, ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de darme problemas?"- se lamentó Emmett.

_ Pero imagino que sigues vigilándola, ¿cierto?

_ ¿Vigilar?, ¿a quién?_ Isaac no sabía nada del favor que le hacía el rubio a su jefe.

_ Es que Emmett me pidió que cuidara a la mocosa en vez de atrapar a Cormac.

_ No, eso no es así, sólo…

_ Pero socio_ le interrumpió_ se supone que aquí lo importante es que Jasper libere a tu mujer y nos ayude a atrapar a Cormac, no que vigile a una niñita.

"Por fin alguien que está de mi lado"- pensó el rubio.

_ Sólo quiero que la cuide, si la salvé de la sobredosis no fue para que volviera a hundirse en ese mundo.

_ Bueno, bueno_ cortó el tema Jasper_ otro día nos ponemos a discutir sobre eso, hay que planear lo que haremos más tarde.

El jefe, no muy convencido, ya que deseaba saber lo qué le ocurría a la muchacha que tanto quería, asintió, y luego comenzaron a armar el plan.

Cormac podría ser muy listo, pero a las diez de la noche la policía le tendría una sorpresa. Emmett planeaba sólo llevar a su brigada, pues según su infiltrado el secuestrador no usaría a muchos de sus hombres.

"Esta noche vas a ser mío, Cormac Mclagen".

...

Max casi comenzaba a tiritar de los nervios. La frente por poco no le sudaba, y apenas podía respirar. Lo que iba a hacer era algo absolutamente antiprofesional, pues iban a interrogar a una persona, sin placa policial que les justificara, y más encima dejando a medias un trabajo importantísimo en Santiago. Lo único que deseaba era que el señor Gutiérrez no se diera cuenta de su ausencia.

_ ¿Puedes calmarte?_ le pidió el hombre a su lado, un pelirrojo guapo y alto.

_ Perdona, Edward, es que sé que está mal lo que vamos a hacer.

_ No, no está mal_ contradijo el colorín, ambos encaminándose por la vereda de una calle_ si todo sale bien, lograremos obtener información muy valiosa.

"¿Y si no?"- se cuestionó Max.

Pero Edward estaba confiado y ansioso. La misión que le había encomendado Emmett le servía para distraer su mente y así no lamentarse por la desaparición de su amada Bella, y por lo mismo era que le ponía el mayor esfuerzo posible. El caso Brandon, aún sin ser oficial, tenía a Edward absolutamente intrigado.

Según la información ya recopilada- unos diarios de vida, declaraciones de Constanza y otros más- el colorín del Departamento de Inteligencia había podido armar la siguiente teoría: Constanza Brandon tenía una hermana gemela, ambas adoptadas por Darío. Pero esa gemela había sido ocultada por el padre, pues no tenía ningún registro. Obviamente era sólo una teoría, pero a Edward le parecía que tenía muchas probabilidades de ser cierta.

Era debido a esa duda que ahora él, junto a Max, su fiel compañero, caminaban en dirección a la casa de los Brandon, a eso de las seis de la tarde, cuando acababan de arribar de la capital.

_ ¿Qué se supone que le vamos a preguntar?_ quiso saber Max, que estaba cada vez más nervioso.

_ Quiero registrar la casa, y hacerle algunas preguntas sobre sus hijas… imagino que no puede mentir para siempre.

Max no estaba tan seguro de eso, al fin y al cabo, los criminales no se destacaban por ser honrados.

Avanzaron en silencio, aumentando la velocidad de sus pasos, debido a la curiosidad de algunos vecinos que se asomaban a observarlos.

La casa que buscaban era una de las últimas de la calle, de un color rojo opaco, que daba un aspecto miserable y penoso.

_ ¿Golpeamos?_ preguntó Max cuando llegaron frente a la puerta.

_ ¿Acaso quieres derrumbarla con explosivos?

Darío Brandon descansaba sobre su sillón preferido, tomando cerveza directamente de la lata, cuando de pronto dos desconocidos tocaron a la puerta. Por el visillo de la cortina, pudo ver que eran jóvenes, vestidos con ropa abrigada, uno de cabello rojo y otro de cabello café claro.

_ ¡Cathy!_ llamó a su mujer, mal humorado. Su esposa apareció enseguida_ anda a abrir_ le ordenó, y luego volvió a beber de la cerveza.

La mujer obedeció de inmediato.

_ Buenas_ saludó a los jóvenes extraños_ ¿en qué puedo servirles?

El joven pelirrojo enseñó una placa policial que acababa de sacar de su chaqueta. Ella, claramente, no sabía que esa placa no le pertenecía a él.

_ Buenas tardes_ dijo él_ somos detectives de la PDI, ¿nos podría dejar entrar un momento?, le aseguro que no será más que un par de minutos.

A la señora le pareció nervioso el de cabello claro, pero de todas formas se hizo a un lado para permitirles la entrada. Darío no se mostró nada de contento.

_ ¿Qué diablos…

_ Tranquilícese, señor Brandon_ habló el colorín, con su placa ya guardada_ sólo vinimos por un par de respuestas, nada del otro mundo.

Darío quiso reclamar, o tal vez lanzarle la lata de cerveza a los policías; sin embargo, no lo hizo. No estaba armado, ni tampoco en condiciones de pelear a la fuerza, así que dejó que los detectives tomaran asiento en lo sillones, mientras Catherine buscaba jugo en la cocina para los recién llegados.

_ Bueno_ dijo el dueño de casa_ ¿qué es lo que desean?

Hubo un breve segundo de silencio, en el que sólo se miraron. A Edward no le gustaba la expresión burlona en los ojos del posible criminal. Y cuando Max iba a abrir la boca, Edward decidió ser el que hablara.

_ He estado investigando unas cuantas cosas… sobre su hija Constanza.

Darío levantó la mirada al escuchar tal nombre. Hace tiempo que no lo escuchaba, y mucho más tiempo que no la veía. Pero como de todas formas no le importaba en lo absoluto, continuó sin decir nada.

_ Usted sabe que ella estuvo un tiempo en la PDI, ¿cierto?

No, Darío no lo sabía, y tampoco le importaba.

_ ¿Es relevante eso?, digo, esa estúpida se fue de casa hace cinco años.

_ ¿Y por qué se fue?_ le pregunta de Edward sonó más como una exigencia.

_ Porque es una malagradecida, nunca nos quiso como era debido.

El tono de voz y la expresión de Darío parecían seguros y sinceros. Aún así, Edward no le creyó.

_ Hace unas semanas_ continuó el colorín_ logramos obtener una declaración de su propia hija… _ eso tampoco impacientó al interrogado_ ¿podría explicarme como era que usted abusaba sexualmente de ella?_ no hubo respuesta_ ¿o cómo se supone que tenía una hermana?

Ante esa pregunta, el dueño de casa sí reaccionó. En su boca se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.

_ ¿Una hermana?_ pareció a punto de soltar una risotada_ por favor, no sea ridículo, Constanza nunca tuvo una hermana.

_ Eso no es lo que revela la investigación.

_ ¿Constanza le dijo que tenía una hermana?

Eso complicó al detective.

_ Bueno, no exactamente…

_ ¿Ve?_ Darío sintió que ganaba_ no hay hermana, Constanza siempre ha sido la única.

Edward se tomó un tiempo antes de seguir, pues en su cabeza trataba de ordenar las ideas.

Catherine regresó con los vasos y los dejó sobre la mesa de centro, pero no se quedó con ellos, pues su esposo le ordenó que les diera privacidad.

_ ¿Hace cuánto que está con su mujer?_ aprovechó de preguntar eso Edward, al verla.

_ Unos años.

_ ¿Cuántos años?

_ Ay, no lo sé_ el hombre comenzaba a fastidiarse con tanta preguntita_ la conozco hace más de veinte, ¿le importa eso acaso?

_ Es que Constanza nos dijo que usted estuvo casado antes.

_ Y lo estuve.

_ ¿Cuál era su nombre?

"Paso a paso"- se repetía en la cabeza el pelirrojo, para no cometer el error de precipitarse.

_ Se llamaba Lorena Ávila.

_ ¿Qué ocurrió con ella?

_ Murió_ lo dijo sin ningún atisbo de nostalgia_ murió luego de que nos abandonó.

_ ¿Abandonarlos?_ esa información era nueva_ Cony nos dijo que un día llegó a casa y usted le informó que Lorena había sufrido un ataque al corazón.

_ Bueno, ella era pequeña, no quería decirle la verdad, para un niño es impactante darse cuenta de lo poco que la quería su madre.

_ ¿Y era mejor mentirle con eso?_ tampoco le creyó_ dígame, ¿de qué murió en verdad?

_ No lo sé, ella viajó a Argentina, sólo supe por una llamada de sus padres que había muerto.

"Listo, te tengo"- se dijo Edward mentalmente, pues había encontrado una forma de saber si definitivamente les mentía o no. Si Lorena, una ciudadana chilena, había abandonado el país, entonces existirían registros en alguna parte que lo confirmaran.

_ ¿Qué ocurrió luego de que su esposa se fue?_ continuó el interrogatorio. Max, por su parte, seguía sin decir ninguna palabra.

_ Me casé con Cathy… creo que siempre estuvimos enamorados.

_ ¿Cómo reaccionó su hija ante eso?

_ Mal, supongo.

_ ¿Y eso a usted le importó?

_ Era pequeña, lo iba a superar de todas formas.

_ ¿Y mostró alguna actitud que no fuera la más adecuada?

_ ¿Constanza?_ Edward le asintió con la cabeza_ bueno, nunca fue muy disciplinada que digamos, le gustaba llevarme la contraria.

_ ¿Y qué pasó cuándo ella se fue?_ este era un tema que le interesaba muchísimo_ ¿no intentó buscarla?

Darío suspiró, cansado. Su día había estado resultando realmente agradable hasta la visita de los detectives, y de verdad deseó que se fueran de una vez. Así que para apresurar el interrogatorio, decidió ser sincero.

_ ¿Sabe?, Constanza nunca me gustó, esa mocosa traía más problemas que nadie, y la verdad es que fue un alivio que se fuera de la casa.

_ ¿Y porque usted no la quería dejaba que su hermano Hans abusara de ella?

El dueño de casa alzó las cejas.

_ ¿Perdón?

_ No me venga con que no lo sabía, Hans es su hermano, y según Cony, él abusó muchas veces de ella… al igual que usted.

Ahora sí que Darío soltó una risa.

_ Por favor, ¿cómo viene a mi casa y me culpa de practicar pedofilia?, tengo una esposa.

_ Y yo tengo conversaciones grabadas de usted, en la cárcel de Santiago, hablando con su hermano Hans… _ Edward sonrió, mientras el otro se volvía más preocupado_ imagino que no quiere escucharlas.

_ ¿Viene a arrestarme?, porque si es así, le advierto que no lo va a lograr, además… ¿qué más tiene aparte de eso?, apuesto a que Constanza jamás se atrevería a declarar en mi contra.

El colorín también pensaba lo mismo.

_ No, no vengo a arrestarlo, sólo… sólo quiero saber qué ocurrió con su hija, con la gemela de Constanza.

_ ¿Geme…? Usted está realmente loco.

_ ¿Lo estoy?_ y de la chaqueta retiró dos hojas de oficio donde se encontraban las copias de las páginas de… _ pertenecen a unos diarios de vida que hallamos en esta casa_ explicó_ ¿quiere verlos?_ sin esperar a que respondiera, se las lanzó_ ¿cómo me explica esto?

Darío revisó el contenido. Ambas anotaciones pertenecían al 25 de diciembre, una fecha en que su hermano Hans había sido invitado de una fiesta, y luego ambos habían abusado brutalmente de…

El hombre miró al detective, incapaz de creer que las muy bastardas de sus hijas hubieran anotado tales acontecimientos en un cuadernillo.

"Malditas estúpidas".

_ No lo entiendo_ fingió confusión_ ¿para qué me entrega dos textos iguales?

_ No son iguales, la caligrafía es distinta, y la forma de escribir… ninguna menciona su nombre, pero se deduce que son mujeres, y ambas le tenían tanto miedo a usted como a su hermano.

_ ¿Cómo sé yo que esto no es una prueba inventada?, yo jamás vi que mi hija escribiera algo.

Y mientras Edward le debatía, serio y a punto de perder la paciencia, Max miró hacia un costado. Muy escondida, cerca de la cocina, estaba la escalera que ascendía al segundo piso. Parecía fácil escabullirse en esa dirección sin ser descubierto.

De pronto, se le ocurrió algo.

_ Permiso_ dijo_ voy al baño.

_ Está allí_ Darío le señaló un cuarto al lado de la cocina.

Y en cuanto se levantó, Edward continuó con el debate, tratando de no dar respiro al dueño de casa. Max intuyó que su compañero había adivinado sus intensiones, y probablemente lo ayudaría a ganar tiempo.

Cuando iba a entrar al baño, el chico de Inteligencia confirmó que nadie le prestara atención, y luego subió la escalera hacia el segundo piso.

"No hagas ruido, Max"- pedía en su interior Edward, mientras intentaba molestar lo más que podía a Darío.

El cuarto, o ex cuarto en realidad, de Cony le pareció a Max bastante abandonado, tal y como una vez lo había encontrado Victoria, Carlisle y los otros miembros de la brigada. Estaba la cama por un lado, sin hacer, sucia y cubierta de polvo, con arañas en varias partes de la muralla.

Max sabía que en este lugar debía de haber algo, algún indicio de que la teoría de Edward podía resultar cierta. Así que se adentró más al dormitorio y comenzó a buscar debajo de la cama… detrás de los muebles… dentro del closet…

Algo en el closet parecía no estar en orden, así que Max se acomodó dentro y cerró la puerta. De inmediato, un olor extraño fue detectado por su nariz, y sintió que el ambiente se volvía realmente sofocante. Era como si… como si algo se estuviese pudriendo.

"¿Cómo podría ser posible?"

A simple vista no notó nada extraño, nada que no fuera polvo, ropa sucia o arañas.

Entonces… ¿de dónde provenía el hedor?

Miró a un costado… todo normal… hacia el otro costado… lo mismo… arriba…. Nada más que el techo… abajo… abajo sí que encontró algo: un pedazo de madera se hallaba levemente levantado, como si escondiera algo. El joven se agachó, y con su mano tomó el trozo de madera y lo jaló hacia arriba. Lo que observó debajo… no lo pudo creer.

_ ¡EDWARD!_ llamó con urgencia a su amigo.

Max no sabía en qué estaba la conversación en el primer piso, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo, pues el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer podría permitirles por fin levantar un caso oficial en contra de Brandon.

Se escucharon voces, pasos, y cuando Max ya estaba fuera del closet, aún con asco, el pelirrojo irrumpió en la habitación, con el ceño fruncido.

_ ¿Qué encontraste, Max?

El aludido señaló el closet, mientras el dueño de casa entraba con rabia.

_ ¡Qué se creen ustedes, esta es mi casa, no pueden hacer lo que se les de la gana!

Pero Edward no le prestaba atención, ya que se había acercado al closet y no le bastó entrar para darse cuenta de lo que había hallado su compañero. Bajo lo que parecía ser la base del inmueble, estaba oculto el cuerpo de una niña, muerta, y llena de moscas, con la carne pudriéndose.

"¿Qué es esto?"

Darío no dudó en sacar un arma de la cómoda más cercana- tenía varios revólver ocultos en la casa- y apuntó a los detectives. Tanto Edward como Max se quedaron quietos ante la amenaza.

_ Ya me tienen harto los policías_ dijo el sujeto armado_ siempre meten las narices donde no deben.

_ Usted tiene un cadáver allí_ lo culpó Edward_ esa es su hija, ¿cierto?

_ ¿Y qué si lo fuera?_ se alistó para disparar_ ustedes no van a salir vivos de aquí.

Maximiliano transpiraba del sólo miedo que sentía, y ahora se arrepentía de haber decidido ayudar al pelirrojo.

_ ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a su hija?_ continuó Edward_ ¿qué le hizo para matarla?

_ ¿Quieres saber qué le hice?... la violé, abusé de ella hasta que su cuerpo dejó de reaccionar, hasta que sus pulmones dejaron de respirar… la golpeé, la insulté… esa puta nunca mereció venir a este mundo.

_ ¿Y por qué mierda la adoptó entonces?

_ Yo no la adopté… jamás la quise como una hija, ella y Constanza nacieron destinadas a sufrir.

_ ¿De qué está hablando?

_ ¿De verdad no lo sabe?_ Darío apuntaba a uno y luego a otro_ tú no trabajabas en la PDI en ese tiempo, hace casi veinte años, cuando yo apenas tenía diecinueve años… en esos días, Darío ni siquiera era mi nombre… yo me llamaba Francis… Francis Araya… imagino que ha escuchado ese nombre.

Claro que Edward había oído sobre Araya, pues como miembro del Departamento de Inteligencia, era su deber conocer la mayoría de los criminales descubiertos, o al menos haber leído sus nombre alguna vez, y Francis Araya era uno de los que había escapado a una persecución tiempo atrás, a una persecución generada de un secuestro que había tenido como víctima a Daphne Millbrock… y esa persecución había sido realizada por el mismísimo Emmett Cullen.

_ Sí_ Darío notó que el otro acababa de reconocerlo_ nadie supo que escapé a Argentina, o que volví unos años después… que volví para vengarme de Cullen… porque esas hijas de putas fueron mi venganza.

"No puede ser"- Edward abrió los ojos de la impresión y se quedó sin palabras. De pronto algo que parecía imposible se había vuelto realidad.

_ Ahora… despídanse de este mundo.

Y una bala salió disparada desde el revólver.

en el proximo capítulo sabremos un poco más de como avanza la relacion de jasper y alice. no se la pierdan, porque de nuevo la brigada de emmett se encontrará en acción.

por favor, no olvide comentar.


	20. EL GALPÓN DE GRAY

**Hola a todas, muchas gracias a las lectoras que se toman el tiempo de leer mi historia. Y gracias también a las que han comentado. La historia avanza, y muchos secretos van siendo revelados, sobre todo sobre la vida de Alice. Pero me gustaría que para este capítulo hubieran al menos unos cinco o diez comentarios antes de actualizar de nuevo. Por fi, si no es mucha la molestia. Para toda escritora, es genial saber si a los lectores les gusta o no lo que uno escribe.**

**Bueno, espero que les guste el siguiente capítulo. Muchos besitos para todas!**

…

**EL GALPÓN DE GRAY**

Mientras Esme limpiaba los platos, yo me dediqué a recoger unos papeles del suelo. Acabábamos de almorzar solas, ya que el resto de la pandilla se hallaba en otros lugares, haciendo cosas malas suponía yo. Cormac había decidido no llevarme, pues luego de meterme el pene tres veces en la mañana, pensó que tal vez sería mejor que yo descansara.

La casa estaba hecha un desorden total, al igual que mi vida. De un día para otro, todo había cambiado para mal. Ahora más que otro miembro de la pandilla, yo parecía la putita del hogar. El jefe me usaba cuando se le apetecía, al igual que Mauro- Esme obviamente no lo sabía- y Súper. Los únicos que me respetaban eran los pelirrojos simpáticos, y claro, Daniel- mi querido Daniel- que hasta el momento había hecho bastante para ayudarme. Yo cometía errores continuamente, como si la mala suerte se hubiese empecinado conmigo, y cada vez que iba a una misión, a robar o algo parecido, siempre salía todo mal, y yo era la que recibía los castigos. Si antes mi cuerpo se encontraba lleno de cicatrices o cortes por el choque, pues ahora se hallaba lleno de moretones debido a los golpes. Pero mi ánimo no cambiaba, por el contrario, ahora había una razón que me mantenía más contenta que nunca. En cierto modo me agradaba ser maltratada, pues esa era le excusa para que Daniel me defendiera.

"Me estoy volviendo una masoquista".

Recogí los últimos papeles y los dejé dentro de una bolsita.

_ ¿Quieres postre?_ me preguntó Esme, apareciendo de la cocina cargando un pote con helado.

_ No, gracias_ le sonreí_ es que me duele la guatita.

No pareció contenta ante mi negativa, pero de todas formas no insistió. Ella seguía empecinada en que yo engordara al menos hasta los cincuenta kilos, pero me costaba comer. Esme no sabía que Cormac me daba drogas de vez en cuando, y tales sustancias tóxicas en ocasiones me hacían vomitar y ya no me daba apetito de comer nada. Lo que me sorprendía de eso era que realmente me resultaba muy fácil controlar el consumo de drogas, ya no era la adicta de antes.

La mujer comenzó a comer helado, muy serena como siempre, y en ese momento me senté y no pude evitar pensar en lo fantástico que sería si todo fuera distinto, si Rosalie estuviera en su casa, acompañada de Emmett; si yo… bueno, no sé, estuviera en cualquier otro lugar, tal vez buscando trabajo, sin tener que soportar los maltratos, ni los insultos…

"Te lo buscaste tú solita"- me recordó la consciencia.

Y era verdad. Yo había escogido ser infiltrada; yo había permitido que me trataran como una puta; yo había dejado que me insultaran y me golpearan en vez de abandonar la pandilla. Así que no me podía quejar.

_ ¿Cómo estás?_ me preguntó Esme de pronto_ te ves cansada.

_ Un poquito.

_ Supe que… supe que, bueno, Cormac y tú…

Entendí a lo que se refería. Me encogí de hombros.

_ Supongo que tenemos algo_ le dije, como si no tuviera importancia.

_ ¿Te gusta?

Medité un poco antes de contestar.

¿Que si Cormac me gustaba? Quizás antes sí, pero ahora… ahora yo no lo sabía. Él era guapo, sin dudas, rubio, de ojos azules, un cuerpo bien formado… pero no me trataba de la mejor forma. En cambio, Daniel también era guapo, y no me andaba tocando como un desesperado.

_ Más o menos_ respondí no muy convincente.

_ Mira, Alice_ se tornó más seria_ sé que Cormac es inmaduro, y por eso te pido que seas inteligente, no te vayas a enamorar de él.

_ ¿Enamorarme?_ solté una risa sarcástica_ por favor, no soy tan tonta, sé que sólo me quiere para la cama.

_ Lo dices como si te molestara.

"No seas tan obvia"- me recordé.

_ No, no es eso_ sonreí de nuevo_ a mí también me gusta tener sexo, también lo disfruto.

Tampoco pareció convencida, pero como antes, no insistió.

Comió de su helado en silencio, mientras yo sólo me dediqué sólo a respirar.

"Espero que los chicos lleguen luego".

Para mi suerte, se escuchó como un vehículo estacionaba.

_ Llegaron_ dijo Esme. Dejó su helado a un lado y se levantó para recibir a los muchachos.

Yo, en tanto, me debatía entre ir a saludar o no. Si eran Bill o Ron no había problema, pero si era Cormac… ¿querría acostarse de nuevo conmigo?

La puerta se abrió, y…

_ ¡Daniel!_ no pude evitar gritar de alegría y saltar a sus brazos. Pero como siempre, me empujó a un lado.

_ Hola, Esme_ ignoró mi presencia y besó en la mejilla a la colorina_ ¿podrías hacerme algo de comer?, tengo hambre.

La mujer asintió sin poner objeción alguna, y luego partió a la cocina.

"Ay, de nuevo solitos".

Me sentí más relajada al ver que sólo él había llegado.

Daniel tomó asiento sobre una de las camas, y se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, hasta quedar con su torso superior, musculoso, descubierto. ¿Para qué mentir? Se veía realmente muy atractivo. Procedió a limpiarse unas heridas que tenía en el brazo con un paño.

_ ¿Te pasa algo?_ me cuestionó al notar que lo observaba como embobada.

Le sonreí.

_ No, nada_ dije, luego de acomodarme a su lado_ ¿quieres ayuda?

_ ¿Con qué?

_ Bueno… _ traté de tomar el paño con que se limpiaba la herida, pero me corrió la mano a un lado_ ¿sabes?, eres el ser humano más antipático de este mundo.

_ ¿Y por qué me molestas entonces?

Era increíble lo terco que podía llegar a resultar este rubio, es decir, después de casi dos meses de estar juntos, continuaba tratándome mal. ¿Es que acaso de verdad me odiaba?

"No"- me dije en mi interior para animarme.

Observé cómo se limpiaba.

_ ¿Qué te pasó?_ pregunté, por poner un tema de conversación.

_ No te importa.

_ Oh, vamos_ apoyé mi mano sobre su hombro, y me lanzó una mirada que parecía decir: sácala y la saco yo_ ¿hasta cuándo vas a continuar así?

_ ¿A qué te refieres?_ trató de moverse para que lo soltara, pero yo no corrí mi mano.

_ A tu indiferencia… ¿hasta cuándo vas a seguir con eso de que te caigo mal?

_ Me caes mal.

_ Pero si soy muy simpática.

_ No, eres molestosa, caprichosa, odiosa… y fea.

¿Fea? ¿Yo… fea?

"Ah, no, esto no lo voy a tolerar".

Decidida, me acerqué más a él… y de nuevo evitó un beso mío.

_ Deja de hacer eso_ me advirtió.

_ ¿Hacer qué?_ lo miré coquetamente.

_ Deja de intentar darme un beso… ¿acaso no te basta con los otros?

Mi buen humor casi desaparece al mencionar el hecho de que me involucraba sexualmente con los otros. Sin embargo, luego lo ignoré y continué con el juego.

_ No tienes por qué ponerte celoso_ le apreté cariñosamente la nariz y él me miró con el ceño fruncido_ mi corazón sólo te pertenece a ti.

_ Mira, mocosa, no sé cuál es tu plan, pero te advierto que uno de estos días se me va a acabar la paciencia.

_ ¿Y qué significa eso?

_ Que voy a dejar de ser amable.

"Si eso era ser amable…"

_ ¿Qué te cuesta darme un beso?, es sólo eso, un beso, después prometo dejarte tranquilo.

_ ¿De verdad?_ le asentí_ ¿un beso y luego no más jueguito?

Volví a asentir.

Por una extraña razón, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar con más rapidez, como temiendo o ansiando lo que iba a ocurrir.

Daniel dejó de limpiarse la herida, me miro muy serio, y una de sus manos se posicionó detrás de mi espalda, mientras que la otra fue detrás de mi nuca, e inesperadamente me recostó en la cama, él poniéndose sobre mi cuerpo. ¿De verdad iba a darme un beso?

Sus labios rozaron lentamente mi frente… luego fueron hacia mis ojos cerrados… y mis mejillas….

Me costaba respirar con normalidad, en especial cuando acercó sus labios a mi nariz, muy cerca de mi boca.

¡Me va a besar!- prácticamente no lo podía creer.

Mis brazos estaban rígidos, mientras que su mano derecha ahora tomaba lugar en mi corazón, entre medio de mis dos senos.

_ Estás nerviosa_ dijo, en un susurro que me enloqueció.

Tragué salida para poder hablar, pero me fue imposible, pues sus labios volvieron a rozarme, esta vez el cuello, luego debajo del mentón… detrás de las orejas… hasta que su rostro quedó frente al mío, observándome con atención. Mis labios pedían a gritos que me besara de una vez.

_ ¿Quieres que te bese?_ preguntó, de nuevo en un susurro.

_ M-m_ no pude pronunciar palabras.

_ ¿Segura?_ se me acercó tanto que su respiración golpeó de forma exquisita mi piel_ porque después no vas a poder retractarte.

_ Segura.

_ ¿Sí?

_ Muy segura.

Y no lo soporté más. Posé mi mano detrás de su cabeza, y lo jalé hacia mí, para que nuestras bocas chocaran y se besaran al fin. Sin embargo, él me besó sólo en la mejilla.

_ Te dije que eras muy obvia_ habló al separarse y volverse a sentar_ si tanto te gusto, quizás no deberías de acostarte con los demás.

Yo estaba inmóvil en la cama. ¿Qué había sido aquello?

Me miró con una sonrisa burlona, y no pude evitar sonrojarme hasta quedar como un verdadero tomatito.

"Ay, no- me lamenté en mi interior- fui descubierta".

_ Tranquila_ continuaba con esa sonrisa_ tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Tomé conciencia de lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo. Me acomodé bien, con mi espalada recta, y hablé sin mirarlo directamente.

_ No me gustas.

_ Claro que te gusto_ parecía a punto de reír_ ¿acaso no escuchaste cómo palpitaba tu corazón?

_ También me pongo nerviosa con los demás.

Pero no me creyó. Y su actitud sin dudas que comenzó a darme rabia. Es decir, primero Emmett me descubría y se enojaba; y ahora, Daniel lo hacía y se burlaba de mí. ¿Por qué mi corazón nunca era correspondido?

Sin embargo, el hecho de que no se enojara me daba algo de confianza, así que dejé mi seriedad y volví a sonreír.

_ Ya, está bien_ le dije_ supongamos que tú me gustas, supongamos_ aclaré para no darle toda la razón_ ¿eso te importa acaso?

_ No en realidad.

_ ¿Ni un poco?

_ Nada.

_ ¿Un poquito?

_ ¿Qué parte de "nada" no entiendes?

Callé de nuevo; y sentí ciertas ganas de llorar. ¿Hasta cuándo iban a rechazarme los hombres? ¿Por qué Emmett o Daniel no podían fijarse en mí?

Cuando Cormac, Mauro y Súper llegaron a la casa, yo estaba en el mismo sitio, pensando en mí, mientras Esme y Daniel comían en la mesa, este último almorzando un rico puré con carne al horno. Yo no les prestaba atención, pues mi cerebro meditaba sobre lo siguiente: ¿de verdad me gustaba el infiltrado? Hace un tiempo estaba insegura sobre la respuesta, pero ahora… bueno, él me ponía nerviosa, eso no lo iba a negar, y sus labios me parecían las cosas más deliciosas de este mundo.

Si, seguramente Daniel me gustaba, y bastante.

¿Pero tenía sentido continuar con mi juego de coquetearle siendo que esto podría alimentar más mis sentimientos?

Observé a Daniel, que comía sin hablar, con su chaqueta ya puesta, y su ceño fruncido. ¿En qué podría estar pensando? Una parte de mí quería creer que pensaba en mí, pero… eso era muy improbable.

"No lo puedes dar en el gusto"- me dijo una voz en mi interior, y esta voz tenía toda la razón, pues yo no le había afirmado nada al rubio, y si dejaba el coqueteo, entonces sería como admitir definitivamente mi gusto hacia él. Así que decidí no bajar los brazos y molestarlo hasta que al menos me concediera un beso.

La llegada de los chicos me sacó de mis pensamientos, ya que el jefe abrió la puerta de golpe, y fue directo a buscar unas pistolas debajo de su cama.

_ Nos vamos_ avisó, sin siquiera mirarnos.

Súper y Mauro estrecharon la mano de Daniel, mientras Esme iba donde su casi hermano.

_ ¿A dónde van?_ quiso saber ella.

_ Elle, Bill y Ron ya nos están esperando, tenemos que hacerle una visita a Gray.

Yo había escuchado un poco sobre Gray, aunque no me quedaba muy claro de quién era.

_ ¿Por qué mejor no descansas?_ le propuso la colorina, en ese tono de voz tan maternal, y comprensivo que tenía.

_ No hay tiempo para eso_ ordenó el jefe_ nos reunimos en una hora y media con Gray, o si no nos quedamos sin nada.

_ En ese caso, lo llenamos de balazos_ dijo Mauro.

_ A Grey no se le toca, ¿me oyeron?, ese tipo tiene demasiados amigos, no me gustaría saber qué nos harían ellos si se enteraran de que su mayor proveedor de armas está muerto.

Ninguno quiso discutirle, y luego se pusieron en marcha.

_ ¿Yo también voy?_ pregunté, cuando Súper ya había salido afuera.

_ Obvio que vas_ se me acercó, y pude notar que Daniel- que ordenaba una mochila- nos prestaba atención_ eso sí, no quiero sorpresitas.

No había que ser inteligente para darse cuenta de que me llevaban sólo para asegurarse de que yo no le avisara nada a los policías.

_ Te prometo que me porto bien_ le dije, sonriendo.

Me dio una palmada en las nalgas- "qué desagradable"- y luego salió de la casa. Esme me abrasó antes de que yo siguiera a los demás.

_ Te cuidas, ¿sí?_ me dijo, preocupada.

_ Voy a estar bien_ le aseguré_ quédate tranquila.

Me besó con cariño la mejilla entes de dejarme partir.

_ ¿Dónde está la casa de Gray?_ pregunté, cuando ya estábamos en el auto, yo atrás, rodeada por Mauro a la derecha, y por Súper a la izquierda, mientras que Daniel se encontraba al lado del conductor.

_ Queda en San Juan_ me respondió Cormac_ a esta hora_ eran las nueve de la noche_ el lugar no debe de ser muy seguro, así que vamos a salir armados.

"Genial- pensé con desagrado- más problemas".

De improvisto, la mano de Mauro subió a mi muslo y se fue acercando lentamente a mi entrepierna. "No le prestes atención"- me ordené. Pero al otro lado Súper también comenzaba a acariciar mi pierna. ¿Es que acaso no tenían nada mejor qué hacer?

Y así siguió la mayor parte del camino, yo siendo acosada por estos dos imbéciles, mientras Cormac y Daniel nos ignoraban. Esto de ser la única mujer en el auto resultaba una situación bastante desagradable.

_ No hagan ruido_ nos advirtió el jefe, cuando llegamos al lugar donde supuestamente nos esperaba Gray. Era un galpón con muy mal aspecto.

Súper salió afuera luego del jefe, y Daniel…

_ ¿Tú no vas?_ cuestioné al moreno a mi lado, que no se había movido ni había retirado su mano de mi pierna.

_ Sí, pero antes… _ su cabeza se acercó a la mía_ quiero avisarte que esta noche te quiero para mí, ¿oíste?

_ No si Cormac no está de acuerdo.

Su mano se acercó a mi cintura y fue bajando por debajo de mi pantalón. Lo detuve con mi mano.

_ Tuvo toda la mañana para metértelo… creo que lo más justo es que a mí me toque en la noche.

¿Es que acaso yo era su objeto sexual?

_ No lo sé_ dije_ no tengo muchas ganas de acostarme contigo.

Eso fue un error, pues lo tomó como un desafío, y me besó bruscamente la boca, a la vez que con su mano intentaba llegar a mi vagina con más ahínco. Su rostro excitado me daba un asco inmenso.

¡Basta!- quise gritar, arrojarlo a un lado y darle una que otra abofeteada. Pero yo sabía que eso no sería lo mejor, pues se suponía que yo era igual de enferma que ellos. ¿Cuánto tiempo yo iba a poder resistir?

Un golpecito nos interrumpió- por suerte-. Era Daniel, que llamaba nuestra atención para que saliéramos.

Mauro me dio un último beso en la mejilla y después, sonriente- si se le podía llamar a eso sonrisa- abandonó el vehículo.

"Qué imbécil".

Al Salir del auto me encontré rodeada por un barrio oscuro, con pocos postes de luz, unas casas mal cuidadas, unos perros callejeros, y un borracho en la esquina más lejana que nos observaba con curiosidad. No me sentí muy segura que digamos.

Involuntariamente mi cuerpo buscó a Daniel- era el que más confianza me daba- y me acomodé a su lado, mientras avanzábamos por la calle hacia el galpón.

"Ojalá me mataran esta noche"- deseé, porque no me agradaba para nada tener que prestarle el trasero de nuevo a Mauro en la noche.

"Tienes que seguir, Alice, al menos hasta que Rosalie y Rosa estén sanas y salvas".

…...

Emmett no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Él y su brigada se encontraban detrás de una camioneta descuidada, vigilando el galpón que pertenecía a Grey, listos para disparar a los bastardos de la pandilla de Mclagen. Pero algo modificó los planes del comisario: Constanza Brandon venía a la reunión, prácticamente pegada al lado de su infiltrado Jasper.

"¿Cómo ese imbécil la había dejado venir?"- pensó Emmett, cuestionando la labor de su infiltrado otra vez.

_ ¿Qué hacemos?_ preguntó Victoria, muy bajito, observando cómo los criminales entraban al galpón.

_ No disparen, Cony va con ellos, no quiero herirla.

_ ¿Y por eso vamos a dejar que escapen?

_ Por favor, Carlisle_ dijo Emmett_ tratemos de mantener a Cony lo más lejos posible, ¿sí?... vamos a arrestarlos, pero con paciencia.

Sin embargo, la paciencia no fue necesaria, ya que unas armas apuntaron las espaldas de las detectives y una voz femenina sonó detrás de ellos.

_ Yo que ustedes_ habló Elle_ no movería ni un pelo.

"Mierda"- fue lo primero que vino a la cabeza del comisario.

Elle, Bill y Ron traían a los rehenes, medio inconsciente, que eran nada más ni nada menos que los miembros de la brigada de Emmett, que habían sido golpeados afuera.

_ Mira, hermano_ dijo la rubia al entrar al galpón, sujetando con firmeza el cuerpo robusto de Emmett_ te tengo una sorpresa.

Cormac no podía creer lo que ocurría, primero porque su hermana traía en brazos al comisario, y segundo, porque eso significaba que…

Miró a Alice.

_ Yo no les dije nada_ se defendió ella, sabiendo lo que su jefe estaba seguramente pensando_ de verdad, ni siquiera he…

Pero Cormac no dejó que continuara, y la golpeó en el rostro arrojándola al piso. Emmett sintió verdaderas ganas de matarlo, pero Elle le apuntaba con la pistola.

_ Te lo dije, Alice_ la tomó del cuello_ te dije que no quería problemas.

_ Cormac_ interfirió Daniel_ a lo mejor ella no tiene nada que ver, los policías pudieron haber estado vigilando a Grey, tal vez fue una coincidencia que nos encontraran.

_ Imposible_ repuso otro, el tal Gray, con una voz grave y dura_ la policía no sabe de mi residencia.

_ ¡Eso es lo que tú piensas_ gritó Emmett, para salvar a la chica_ pero te hemos vigilado por meses!

Elle lo golpeó en la cabeza y lo hizo callar.

_ Bueno_ Cormac ayudó a Alice a levantarse_ lo siento.

_ Claro_ la muchacha no pareció nada convincente.

_ ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?_ preguntó Ron, que sujetaba a una mujer de cabellos cobrizos.

_ Con esa… tal vez podríamos divertirnos_ el jefe se volvió a Gray_ ¿te gustan las pelirrojas?

_ Prefiero las rubias_ y le lanzó una mirada interesada a Elle.

_ Lo lamento, pero esa ya está ocupada_ advirtió Daniel.

Y, absolutamente de improvisto… se cortó la luz.

_ ¿Qué diablos...

Nadie veía nada, y Emmett supo que esta era su oportunidad, así que agarró el brazo de la rubia que lo sostenía, la empujó hacia atrás, y además le robó el arma. Esa era la ventaja de ser más fuerte que las mujeres.

Pero los gritos de Elle alertaron a los otros, y con eso comenzó un desorden total, en el que empezaron a oírse órdenes y disparos.

El problema era que nadie sabía hacia dónde o a quién disparar.

…...

Sentí que alguien me jalaba del brazo, pero… ¿quién?, con la poca luz que había no pude distinguirlo.

Pero no me resistí, ya que el alboroto no me permitía tomar otra alternativa que salir del lugar.

¿Hacia dónde me llevaban?

Los disparos iban de un lado a otro, provocando ruidos de vez en cuando, y a mí me surgió la duda de si habían herido a alguien o no.

Una puerta se abrió a mi espalda, y luego me encontré saliendo a través de ella, que al parecer pertenecía a la parte trasera del galpón.

_ ¿Daniel?_ lo vi a mi lado. No pude creer que él me salvara del tiroteo.

_ Quédate aquí_ me ordenó, con la intención de volver.

Sin embargo, yo lo agarré del brazo.

_ ¿Qué haces?_ le cuestioné.

_ Tengo que ayudar a Cormac.

_ ¿Estás loco?, allá dentro está muy oscuro, podría llegarte una bala.

No dijo nada y me enseñó su brazo izquierdo, en donde parte de la manga se hallaba rasgada y lucía una herida aún sangrando.

¡Le habían disparado!

_ ¿Estás bien?_ intenté revisar su herida, pero él me hizo a un lado.

_ No te metas, déjame entrar.

_ No_ lo sujeté con más fuerza.

_ No te comportes como una niña chica, Alice, suéltame.

Le negué con la cabeza y me aferré a su pecho, abrasándolo con firmeza.

Sin embargo, no duramos mucho solos, ya que dos hombres salieron por la misma puerta, heridos y corriendo. Daniel no dudó en zafarse de mí e ir donde Cormac.

_ Ese maldito de Cullen me las va a pagar_ iba diciendo el jefe, dirigiéndose a un auto. Los demás lo seguimos.

_ ¿A dónde vamos?_ quiso saber Daniel.

Lo que respondió Cormac no lo supe, pues mi cabeza estaba volteada hacia la puerta, pensando en lo que ocurría detrás de ella. ¿Podría ser que mi querido Emmett estuviera herido? ¿O Charlie? ¿O el rubio simpático de Carlisle?

De pronto quise correr hacia ellos, y regresar a la brigada, volver a reír con el gracioso de Harry, volver a admirar la rudeza de Victoria…

Pero la sola idea era absolutamente ridícula. Eso era prácticamente como cavar mi propia tumba, pues si Cormac llegaba a saberlo… probablemente se encargaría de eliminarme en persona, al fin y al cabo, eso sería una traición de mi parte.

_ ¡Alice!_ me llamó el jefe.

Volví a prestarles atención y noté que ellos ya estaban dentro del auto.

"Qué rabia"- pensé, pues de nuevo el comisario Cullen no los iba a atrapar.

Corrí donde ellos, e ingresé al vehículo, en los asientos traseros donde me esperaba Daniel, por suerte, porque no me apetecía la idea de sentarme junto a Mauro.

_ Ese maldito de Cullen se va a arrepentir de haberme arruinado los planes_ expresó el jefe de mal humor_ a ver si le quedan ganas de seguir molestando después de esto.

Y ese "esto" me dejó pensando unos segundos. El auto se puso en marcha, y yo no pude evitar sentir miedo ante la posibilidad de que Cormac se refiriera a algo muy malo.

Miré a Daniel preguntándole lo mismo con los ojos, pero él no dijo nada. Seguro que tampoco sabía lo que planeaba el otro.

El auto fue avanzando a una velocidad impresionante, tanto que el miedo de que estrelláramos me embargó. Cualquier movimiento erróneo, debido al estado alterado del conductor, podría llevarnos a la muerte.

De pronto nos fuimos acercando a un territorio desolado, desierto y sin casas alrededor. Estaba absolutamente alejado de la ciudad. ¿Por qué veníamos acá?

_ ¿A dónde vamos?_ no pude más con la curiosidad.

_ Vamos a visitar a una muy querida amiga,

¿A una amiga?

Y por el tono de voz en que lo había dicho, no necesité de muchos minutos para darme cuenta de lo que íbamos a hacer: visitar a Rosalie Cullen.

en el proximo capítulo alice se encontrará con rosalie.

NO SE LO PIERDAN.


	21. TORTURA

**TORTURA**

Mclagen hasta el momento no había llevado a ninguno de sus compañeros a la guarida donde escondía a Rosalie, pues no lo había encontrado necesario. Sin embargo, ahora que Cullen acababa de arruinarle la obtención de armamento, no le importó llevar a Mauro, Daniel y a Alice con él, ya que en su mente lo que más deseaba era ver sufrir a la secuestrada, y en eso Mauricio y Daniel podían ayudar bastante.

La guarida a la que iban se encontraba lejos de la ciudad de Coquimbo, en un territorio despoblado sólo cubierto por escasa vegetación. Mauro sonreía ansioso por ver a la rubia mujer, mientras que Daniel mostraba su rostro habitual, serio y con el ceño fruncido. Pero Alice no parecía tan tranquila. En su cara se notaba la preocupación y el miedo, pues no estaba segura de querer presenciar fuera lo que fuera que iba a hacerle a la esposa de Emmett.

El vehículo estacionó de golpe, cerca de un enorme cerro, lleno de secas plantas. Como el jefe bajó, con arma en mano, los demás también lo hicieron, aunque Daniel se le acercó a la chica antes y le habló en voz baja:

_ Compórtate, ¿sí?

_ ¿Por qué?_ la expresión de ella era casi de terror.

_ Porque tal vez no te guste lo que vas a ver.

Y luego de esas palabras el infiltrado alcanzó a Mauricio, dejando a Alice más asustada aún.

"Tranquila, tranquila"- se dijo ella en la cabeza.

Cuando la chica llegó donde los demás, notó que se encontraban frente a una pequeña casa, no más grande que una habitación, construida con madera en muy mal estado.

Cormac introdujo la llave en la cerradura y luego empujó la puerta para entrar. A Alice se le detuvo el corazón cuando observó lo que había dentro:

Rosalie estaba tendida en una cama, apenas cubierta por una frazada, con su cuerpo claramente desnudo. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que más le impactó, sino el hecho de que la rubia hubiese cambiado tanto a como la recordaba. Rosalie lucía muy, pero muy delgada, con sus costillas marcadas, moretones en la piel, una clavícula pronunciada, su cabello corto e irregular, el rostro cansado, y una horrible herida en la pierna que se veía casi de color morado. Verla de esa forma le dio mucha lástima.

Pero los demás no se compadecían tanto de la secuestrada, en especial Cormac, que, una vez Daniel cerró la puerta, saltó encima de la rubia y quedó sentado sobre su cintura. Rosalie soltó un débil gemido de dolor.

_ ¿Cómo está la puta más puta de todas?

Rosalie lo miró. El hombre encima de ella la había tortura tanto que ahora le daba lo mismo verlo de nuevo. Hace unos días Mclagen le había enseñado ropa ensangrentada que pertenecía a su hijo recién nacido, a Patricio, y Rose creyó completamente que había muerto. Era por eso que estaba desmotivada, sin ganas de pelear, y deseando porque todo acabara lo más luego posible.

_ Te pregunté cómo estás_ y el jefe la abofeteó con brusquedad.

Alice dio un paso adelante, pensando en intervenir. Ella no iba a soportar esa clase de tortura, no al menos a una mujer en ese estado. Pero el infiltrado la detuvo con el brazo.

_ ¿Sabes?_ continuó el rubio malvado, jalándole el cabello a la mujer_ tu maldito esposo insiste en darme problemas.

"¿Emmett?"- el recordarlo hacía que a Rosalie se le quebrara aún más el corazón- "No lo voy a ver nunca más".

_ Y lamentablemente… _ Cormac le jaló con fuerza_ tú vas a pagar las consecuencias.

_ Hazme lo que quieras_ logró articular la secuestrada.

_ ¿Ah, sí?_ la soltó_ entonces voy a tener que probar otra cosa.

Nadie pareció entenderle, hasta que mandó a Mauro a buscar algo en un pequeño cuarto, y éste regresó con una niñita en brazos, vendada, inconsciente, y que sin dudad era Rosa Cullen.

_ No_ comenzó a rogar su madre_ por favor, suéltenla, háganme lo que quieran a mí, pero a ella… _ y no pudo terminar, ya que recibió otra abofeteada.

_ No tienes derecho de pedirme nada, puta de mierda_ le hizo señas a Mauro para que le acercara la pequeña_ ahora vas a darte cuenta del error que cometiste al casarte con Cullen.

Rosa despertó de pronto, abriendo los ojos, y no pudo evitar expresar el miedo en sus ojos. Estaba quieta, y el jefe comenzó a palpar su cuello…

_ ¡Basta!_ gritó la madre_ por favor…

Las manos de Cormac iban derecho al pecho de la pequeña, que no podía moverse debido a los brazos de Mauro que la sujetaban, pero ahora fue otra persona la que protestó.

_ Déjala_ dijo Alice. Todos la miraron_ no la toques.

Sorpresivamente para los demás, Alice se veía realmente afectada, con sus ojos húmedos y su cuerpo tiritando de rabia.

_ ¿Estás bien?_ le preguntó Cormac.

_ Deja a la niña.

El jefe entendió que tal vez llevar a una mujer a presenciar una escena como esa no había sido la mejor idea.

_ Llévate a Alice afuera_ le ordenó a Mauro.

_ No, yo me la llevo_ se ofreció Daniel.

"¡Qué!"- y Alice miró con horror a los hombres.

…...

¡QUÉ!

¿Cómo me iban a mandar afuera?

Daniel me tomó el brazo, pero yo no me moví.

_ Por favor, Alice_ me susurró disimuladamente.

Continué sin moverme. Yo no quería dejar solas a las mujeres, y menos con esos depravados. ¿Cómo las iba a abandonar sabiendo que esos imbéciles abusarían de ellas?

Las manos grandes y fuertes de Daniel me tomaron por la cintura y así me fue llevando hacia afuera.

_ No pueden hacerles eso_ dije, cuando me bajó en la entrada_ ellas no tienen la culpa de nada.

_ Tú elegiste ser una infiltrada_ su voz era muy baja_ a veces uno tiene que hacer cosas que no quieres, ase es el sacrificio.

_ ¿Vas a violarlas?_ la posibilidad me horrorizaba por completo.

_ No es algo de tu incumbencia, mi trabajo…

_ ¿Tu trabajo consiste en violar mujeres inocentes?_ me costaba mantener la voz baja.

_ Alice, no voy a quedarme discutiendo contigo, no es el momento, ¿sí?, por favor no hagas ninguna tontera.

Y dicho eso, Daniel entró a la casa y cerró la puerta, dejándome inmóvil, confusa y temerosa. ¿Es que acaso de verdad el infiltrado era capaz de hacer algo tan abominable?

La tensión se había apoderado de mi cuerpo. Quise oponerme y liberar a las secuestradas, pero yo sabía que eso era algo imposible, así que me acerqué a la puerta, puse mi oreja muy cerca, y comencé a escuchar.

_ Que Daniel le enseñe a esa niña quién manda en este lugar_ escuché que decía Cormac.

Se oyeron pasos y gritos de rosa. Luego un fuerte portazo. ¿Qué se supone que significaba aquello?, ¿Qué Daniel iba a…

De pronto me di cuenta de que el infiltrado era un criminal más, igual a Cormac, a Mauricio, a Súper… si era capaz de abusar sexualmente de una niñita, entonces no había nada más que meditar: ese monstruo no merecía mi aprecio.

Luego vinieron gemidos de Rosalie e insultos de los violadores, que cada vez se hicieron más y más fuertes.

…...

Daniel sentía como el cansancio lo embargaba. Él y la pandilla acababan de arribar a la casa, donde no dudaron en acostarse para dormir. Había sido un día muy agitado.

Sin embargo, el infiltrado no quiso dormir y fue a la cocina para prepararse un café. Su mente no dejaba de recordarle lo ocurrido hace unas pocas horas, cuando habían ido a visitar a Rosalie y su hija.

Pero también otra cosa le preocupaba, y eso era el estado de su jefe, Emmett.

"Espero que esté bien"- deseaba en su interior.

Ni Elle ni Ron ni Bill habían regresado del galpón, por lo que Daniel no había recibido noticias de lo sucedido.

Desde la cocina podían escucharse los ronquidos de Cormac y de Mauro, ambos lo suficientemente cansados para dormir sin haber molestado a las mujeres, pues Esme también descansaba, y Alice…

De pronto Daniel, saboreando su café, cayó en la cuenta de que la muchacha no estaba en ninguna de las camas. "¿Dónde estará?- se preguntó.

Si bien el infiltrado continuaba sin sentir nada especial hacia ella, no podía negar que le preocupaba, y que le daban ganas de protegerla. Hace ya varios días que Alice se notaba incómoda en la pandilla, cuando la drogaban, o cuando se encamaban con ella, aunque obviamente Daniel era tal vez el único que lo percibía, pues a los demás eso realmente les daba lo mismo. Y el infiltrado no podía dejar de… admirar lo que Alice estaba dispuesta a hacer con tal de seguir con el plan. Era una de las personas más testaduras que había conocido.

Sin quererlo, comenzó a recordar lo sucedido en la tarde, cuando por poco no había besado a Alice, y sonrió al pensar en el rostro desilusionado y avergonzado de ella cuando no recibió lo que esperaba.

"Le gusto"- la idea le parecía absurda. Él no estaba abierto a relaciones, y menos con niñas caprichosas. Los infiltrados tenían prohibido entablar romances. Era un trabajo solitario y sacrificado, ni aunque lo quisiera, Daniel no podría ser pareja de la chica.

Se volvió a preguntar sobre el paradero de la joven y decidió ir a buscarla, al fin y al cabo, había prometido cuidarla. Dejó la raza a un lado y salió por la puerta hacia afuera, escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta debió al frío que hacía.

No le costó encontrarla, pues unos sollozos lo guiaron hacia ella. Alice estaba sentada, apoyando su espalda en la muralla, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos. Lloraba lo más silenciosamente que podía.

Al verla así, tan frágil, un sentimiento extraño emanó desde el interior del infiltrado. A pesar de que en estos meses él no había cedido y se había limitado a sólo serle indiferente, ahora quiso abrasarla. No era que el ver mujeres llorando lo debilitara, pues la verdad era que deseaba abrasarla desde la visita a Rosalie. Algo le había ocurrido a la chica allí, porque lucía impactada y asustada cuando Cormac maltrataba a las secuestradas. Nunca antes la había visto de esa forma.

"¿Qué hago?"- se cuestionó.

Por una parte estaba el orgullo, y también las ganas de no sentir nada hacia ella.

Pero por la otra parte, estaban los sollozos, el frío, la oscuridad de la noche… y todo eso lo incitaba a consolarla.

"¿Entro a la casa o la abraso?"

Al final no decidió ninguna de las dos opciones, y sólo se acercó a la joven, acomodándose a su lado. Ella ni siquiera lo miró.

_ Creí que no dejabas de sonreír nunca_ dijo él para romper el hielo.

Alice no entendía que hacía el infiltrado junto a ella, y tampoco se alegró de que lo estuviera, pues no tenía ánimos de conversar.

_ Quiero estar sola.

_ Pues resulta que cada vez que molestas yo quiero estar solo, así que no pienso largarme.

¿Cuál era su plan? Es decir, yo no le importaba, ¿por qué venía a fastidiarme?

Tuve que limpiar mis lágrimas antes de mirarlo, aunque debido a la oscuridad no lo observé muy bien.

_ ¿A qué viniste?

Su expresión me pareció dura y relajada a la vez. ¿Acaso no podía dejar de fruncir el ceño?

_ Te escuché llorar.

_ ¿Y?

Se mostró sorprendido ante mi antipatía.

_ Bueno, creí que necesitabas conversar… te veías afectada en el escondite.

Más lágrimas brotaron al recordar lo sucedido. La imagen de Rosalie, herida, débil, torturada… y los gritos de la pequeña Rosa… y más encima uno de los responsables estaba a mi lado.

_ Eres un sinvergüenza_ le acusé_ ¿cómo pudiste… _ no lo seguí mirando, y me cubrí nuevamente el rostro con las manos, pues mi garganta ya no tenía fuerza para emitir palabras.

_ A ver, ¿qué se supone que hice?

_ La violaste_ lo miré con reproche_ violaste a una niñita.

Por razones desconocidas, sonrió.

_ ¿Cuál es el chiste?

_ Alice_ me observó directamente a los ojos_ no le hice nada a Rosa… no al menos lo que tú piensas.

_ Escuché cómo Cormac te lo ordenaba_ ¿acaso creía que yo era tonta?

_ Me la llevé a un cuarto aparte… la golpeé un poco, para dejarla herida, pero no le toqué ni un pelo… Emmett jamás me perdonaría que violara a su hija, y a decir verdad, yo tampoco me lo perdonaría… Emmett es mi amigo, el único que tengo, no le puedo hacer algo así.

_ ¿De verdad no la violaste?

Me costaba creerlo, pues los acontecimientos me hacían pensar otras cosas. Sin embargo, cuando su cabeza asintió, cuando esos ojitos verdes me miraron… le creí por completo.

"Él no es un criminal".

Lo abrasé sin pensarlo, y para mi asombro, sus brazos me estrecharon a su pecho.

_ ¿Sabes?_ dijo, mientras yo cerraba los ojos_ no te ves muy linda llorando.

_ Creí que era fea.

_ Y eres fea… pero tu sonrisa no está del todo mal.

¿Qué? ¿Me estaba alagando acaso? ¿Por qué?

Pensé en mirarlo, pero justo en el momento en que iba a hacerlo…

_ Ya, ven para acá_ y con sus brazos me levantó del suelo y me sostuvo, dirigiéndose adentro_ vamos a limpiarte la carita.

_ No quiero entrar.

Sí, ese era uno de mis temores, que Cormac o Mauro despertaran y me lo metieran de nuevo. Pero al saber que éstos dormían, logré incluso sonreír un poquito. Al parecer esta noche era sólo mía y de Daniel.

Mientras él caminaba, tratando de ver en la oscuridad, yo aproveché para observarlo. Extrañamente, su rostro duro, frío e inmutable, ahora me parecía más tierno que nunca. En cierta forma me recordaba a Emmett, pues el rubio insistían en protegerme. ¿Y si yo de verdad le importaba?

_ ¿Qué miras?_ preguntó, cuando entrábamos por la puerta.

_ Tus ojitos… _ ahora me sentí bastante mejor_ son muy verdes.

_ ¿Sólo mirabas eso?

Me sentí un poco incómoda al recordar que él sospechaba de mi interés, así que cambié de tema.

_ ¿Has hablado con Emmett?

_ Guau_ sonrió divertido_ eso sí que fue algo brusco… si no querías que siguiera hablando de…

_ ¿Has hablado con Emmett?_ insistí.

Efectivamente dentro Cormac, Mauro y Esme dormían, algunos roncando, plácidamente, y ninguno notó que entrábamos al baño.

_ Me contacté con él hace unas horas_ respondió_ pero no te voy a dar más detalles, eso sería antiprofesional.

_ Me revelaste tu identidad, ¿qué podría ser más antiprofesional que eso?

Sonrió, al parecer de acuerdo.

De pronto me di cuenta de que estábamos hablando de forma muy agradable por primera vez desde que nos habíamos conocido, y en verdad no resultaba nada difícil. Tal vez yo sólo tendría que dejar de coquetearle para que nos lleváramos mejor.

Me bajó al piso, luego de cerrar la puerta, y encendió la luz. El baño era tan pequeño que apenas cabíamos los dos, así que quedamos muy cerca.

_ Ya, límpiate la cara_ me ordenó_ tienes que dormir.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Yo no necesitaba que nadie me dijera todo lo que debía hacer.

Me volteé al lavamanos… pero bajé la vista de inmediato, pues un espejo estaba al frente, ese espejo que yo me había rehusado a mirar durante estos dos meses.

Observar aquél espejo en este momento iba sólo a aumentar mi dolor. Sería un absoluto error.

_ ¿Te vas a lavar la cara?

Le hice caso, para no levantar sospechas, y abrí la llave y me mojé el rostro, hasta que todos los rastros de lágrimas fueron eliminados.

_ Ya_ me di vuelta para verlo_ estoy lista_ y le sonreí.

_ ¿Por qué no te miras en el espejo?

_ ¿Ah?

_ Eso, en este tiempo me he dado cuenta de que esquivas los espejos… ¿por qué?

Quedé unos segundos callada, sin saber bien qué decir. Pero luego sonreí y le di un empujoncito en el brazo.

_ ¿De qué estás hablando?

_ No soy tonto, ya te lo dije, eres muy obvia, y se nota que no te gustan los espejos.

_ Bueno, no soy una mujer vanidosa.

Yo iba a abrir la puerta, pero sus brazos me lo impidieron y otra vez me cargaron.

_ ¿Te molesta que te deje en la cama?

_ ¿Por qué?_ me sorprendía tanta amabilidad.

_ Digamos que es una forma de agradecerte por no haberme delatado.

Su personalidad me parecía bastante extraña, pero de todas formas no me negué, y comenzó a llevarme hacia la sala principal, hasta dejarme recostada en una de las camas desocupadas, lo más lejos posible de los demás.

_ Duérmete_ susurró, al tiempo que cubría mi cuerpo con las sábanas_ y procura no tener pesadillas.

Hizo ademán de largarse, pero lo detuve del brazo. Me miró con una ceja alzada.

_ ¿Necesitas que te lea un cuento?

_ No_ suspiré_ lo que pasa es que… _ mi mano encontró la suya y la apretó con fuerza_ si tengo una pesadilla… quisiera que alguien estuviera a mi lado para despertarme.

Era una completa exageración de mi parte, y probablemente él lo sabía; sin embargo, no quiso protestar, se acomodó a mi lado, pasó su brazo por debajo de mi cabeza y continuó sin soltar mi mano.

_ ¿Por qué?_ le pregunté en voz baja_ ¿por qué de pronto me tratas así?

_ ¿Acaso prefieres que te trate mal?

_ No, pero… no sé, parece como si me vieras de otra forma.

_ No me gustas si es lo que piensas_ cualquier esperanza se esfumó_ pero digamos que hoy estoy con mi sensibilidad al máximo.

De todas formas no le comprendí.

_ Ya, mejor cierra los ojos y duérmete_ sus labios besaron cariñosamente mi frente_ mañana va a ser un día mejor.

Se puso a mirar a través de la ventana y yo cerré los ojos.

"Claro que mañana va a ser un mejor día"- pensé. Mañana yo no tendría dudas en mi corazón, pues éste ya no se hallaba confundido, y a pesar de que eso no fuera a ayudarme con Cormac, me alegraba saber que el rubio que me sujetaba la mano era ahora el dueño de mi corazón.

Emmett ya había pasado a la historia.

Y mientras Jasper acariciaba cuidadosamente los cabellos de la chica dormida, ya más tarde en la madrugada; en otra parte de la ciudad, en una casa ubicada en Sindempart, dos jóvenes se alistaban para dar su gran golpe. Si bien sus planes no se encontraban listos por completo, sabían que pronto ayudarían a la captura de Mclagen.

Isabella sabía que en poco tiempo liberaría a su madre y a su hermana.

espero les haya gustado el capítulo. por favor, no olviden comentar.


	22. EL MONTAJE: PRIMERA PARTE

**EL MONTAJE: PRIMERA PARTE**

Todavía continuaba la tortura para el comisario Cullen. En los últimos días, Emmett había recibido numerosas advertencias de Cormac; sin embargo, Rosalie no era la única implicada, sino también Rosa; ambas eran muy maltratadas por el secuestrador.

Lo peor era que la prensa había decidido intervenir, y la brigada debía de actuar constantemente para que los videos que llegaban a los canales de televisión no fueran reproducidos en vivo en las noticias. Cormac trataba con todas sus fuerzas de humillar lo más que podía a Cullen.

Así que en este momento, mientras el comisario preparaba el desayuno para su brigada, en la casa donde descansaba, los periodistas golpeaban la reja y gritaban porque los dejaran entrar. Pero gracias a las cortinas cerradas no podían ver nada.

"Voy a tener que enviarles a Tsunami"- pensó Emmett, pues los periodistas ya comenzaban a fastidiarlo. Pero luego descartó la idea, debido a que su golden retriever era demasiado manso como para asustar a los sujetos de afuera.

Los miembros de su brigada aún estaban durmiendo, por lo que Emmett comenzó a pensar en lo sucedido hace unas semanas, cuando la pandilla de Cormac lo había sorprendido. Casi de milagro habían podido escapar, gracias nuevamente a la ayuda de Tsunami, que se infiltró de improvisto en la batalla, mordiendo a los delincuentes, especialmente a la rubia y a los pelirrojos. Si bien los detectives resultaron un poco heridos, y el jefe de la pandilla huyó, pues no todo había salido mal. Hace unos días, el mismo perro, había reconocido a dos de los criminales de la pandilla en la calle, y la brigada no demoró en arrestarlos, para luego enviarlos inmediatamente a la comisaría de Santiago, donde en estos minutos seguramente se encontraban encerrados, escoltados por mucha seguridad, listos para la interrogación correspondiente. Esta vez no iban a escapar.

"Si tan sólo pudiera ver a mi flor"- se lamentó el comisario, triste y enojado al mismo tiempo de saber que su hermosa Rosalie, aquella rubia despampanante de ojos azules, estaba siendo violentada por Mclagen.

"Tengo que salvarla… sea como sea".

Se escucharon más golpes en la reja, sin embargo Emmett no les prestó atención, ya que dos hombres irrumpieron en el comedor, ambos con el pijama puesto.

_ Hola_ saludó Charlie, en medio de un bostezo.

_ ¿Cocinando?_ preguntó Isaac, al ver la mesa puesta.

_ Es el desayuno_ contestó el jefe, sirviendo un poco de queso_ ¿los demás no piensan despertar?

_ Carlisle, ni jodiendo, ayer Rex no lo dejó dormir.

_ Y a mí tampoco_ Isaac se veía un poco molesto_ de verdad, Charlie, si esa cosa peluda se vuelve a meter en mi cama…

_ Lo que pasa es que está acostumbrado a su casa, no le gusta mucho este lugar.

De todas formas Isaac no lo encontró una excusa válida.

Tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa, y comenzaron a comer, Isaac echándose de todo en el pan, mientras Charlie sólo se servía café.

_ Hoy quiero ir a ver a los Brandon_ dijo Emmett_ antes del almuerzo.

_ ¿Y para qué?

_ Sí_ se mostró de acuerdo con Isaac_ la última vez que fuimos nos tuvieron como un mes castigados.

_ No los vamos a allanar_ aclaró el jefe_ pero me gustaría visitarlos.

_ ¿Con qué fin?

Si bien hasta el momento Emmett no había revelado- excepto a su mejor amigo- que Edward estaba averiguando sobre Darío y que últimamente, una semana para ser exacto, no respondía a ningún tipo de llamada, ahora no le importó y les explicó lo ocurrido a sus compañeros.

_ Oh, vamos_ dijo Charlie, cuando terminó el relato_ ¿cómo le va a pasar algo malo a Edward?

_ No lo sé, Darío no me da nada de confianza.

_ ¿Y qué si pasó de verdad algo?_ preguntó Isaac_ digo, ya pasó, ¿no?

_ Sólo quiero saber si lo fueron a visitar.

_ ¿Pero están en Santiago?

_ No, salieron hace una semana_ le respondió al pelirrojo_ el jefe me llamó ayer en la tarde para saber qué ocurría con Max y Edward, y tuve que mentirle, pero sé que la próxima vez eso no me va a ayudar de mucho… no sé ustedes, pero yo no quiero tener a otros desaparecidos.

Aprovechando que salió el tema de las desapariciones, el amante de los perros habló.

_ ¿No se ha sabido nada de Isabella?

El jefe lo miró. Para él, que su hija mayor, su Bellita, aún no hubiera dado señales de vida le provocaba un dolor tremendo. Pero como ya habían pasado varias semanas, Emmett podía separar lo personal de lo profesional, al menos un poco. Así que contestó:

_ No_ emitió un suspiro de resignación_ intentamos localizarla por su celular, pero al parecer lo desechó… la verdad es que ni se me ocurre dónde podría estar_ y tampoco quería saberlo, pues el corazón le decía que fuera donde fuera que estaba su niñita, tenía estrecha relación con el paradero de Mclagen_ en todo caso_ prosiguió_ no voy a enfocarme en buscarla, la brigada de Franco está encargada de las desapariciones, nosotros nos debemos de concentrar en Cormac.

_ Hay que ir a Santiago_ propuso el colorín_ tenemos que interrogar a los tipos que atrapamos.

_ Dudo que logremos mucho. Por lo que sé, ambos son muy cercanos a Cormac, y no quiero dejar Coquimbo, no sin antes atrapar a ese imbécil.

_ Vamos a tener que apurarnos, porque quedan sólo siete meses para cumplir el plazo.

_ Y no vamos a lograr nada quedándonos en la cama hasta las doce de la tarde.

Dichas esas palabras, el jefe se levantó de la mesa, con la intensión de despertar a los flojos que aún dormían. Pero… en el camino, su móvil vibró.

"¿Quién será?"- se preguntó; y la idea de que fuera tal vez Edward lo esperanzó bastante.

El número era desconocido, y se detuvo en el pasillo para contestar.

_ ¿Diga?

_ Escúcheme con atención_ habló una voz desconocida, rasposa y algo forzada_ no quiero que nadie más sepa de este comunicado, ¿sí?

_ ¿Quién es?

_ Eso no importa… tengo información acerca de su mujer.

"¿De mi mujer?"

Emmett se alejó un poco más para asegurarse de que nadie lo escuchara. Luego volvió a hablar.

_ ¿Cómo sabe usted algo sobre mi mujer?

_ Sé mucho más de lo que usted imagina_ por un momento el jefe pensó notar un tono femenino en la voz del extraño_ por ejemplo, conozco perfectamente la ubicación de su esposa Rosalie.

¡Qué!- el comisario no podía creerlo.

_ ¿Quién es usted?_ volvió a preguntar, absorto por la curiosidad.

_ Alguien que lo quiere ayudar, y que no tiene mucho tiempo, así que más le vale me deje hablar, porque dispongo de pocos minutos y en cualquier momento puedo colgar.

_ Está bien_ aceptó Emmett_ dígame lo que me tiene que decir.

_ Quiero citarlo en realidad.

_ ¿Citarme?_ le llamada le parecía cada vez más extraña_ ¿para qué?

_ Para explicarle necesito que se comprometa a acudir solo al encuentro, o si no…

_ Ya, está bien_ el comisario estaba harto de tanto misterio_ prometo ir solo, pero explíqueme de una vez y por todas de qué se trata todo esto.

_ Tranquilo, voy a explicárselo, paso a paso…. Y quiero que haga todo al pie de la letra… si es que quiere volver a su amada Rosalie, claro.

"¿Con qué lunático estoy hablando?"- se cuestionó Emmett. Pero de todas formas puso atención, y lo que el extraño individuo le reveló no lo pudo creer.

Unos momentos después, el detective al mando de la brigada, se encaminaba al auto, solo, sin siquiera la compañía de su perro, dispuesto a todo con tal de recuperar a sus amadas Rosa y Rosalie.

...

Mi cuerpo ya casi no tenía heridas. Si bien aún se me notaban las costillas y otros huesos debido a mi delgadez, podría decirse que yo estaba en mi mejor momento, pues las cicatrices que antes destacaban en mis brazos y piernas ahora habían perdido importancia.

Terminé de bañarme a las diez en punto de la mañana. Había pasado una semana desde el encuentro con Rosalie, y dos cosas lamentables habían ocurrido luego: la primera era que mi cerebro no paraba de pensar en una forma para liberar a las secuestradas, pero que sin embargo nada se me ocurría. Al llevarme allá Cormac se había asegurado de que yo no actuara, pues sólo éramos cuatro los conocedores del lugar, y si las rubias llegaban a salir, entonces éramos nosotros cuatro los sospechosos de ayudarlas, y a decir verdad, sólo Daniel y yo seríamos los más sospechosos.

Y lo segundo lamentable tenía que ver con el infiltrado. Este individuo de comportamiento confuso, al menos para mí, no me había dado siquiera una oportunidad para hablar con él, pues me había ignorado después de su consolación, y luego partió unos días de viaje, junto a Ron, y todavía no volvía. No sabía si los demás, pero yo lo extrañaba mucho.

Me vestí con una polera sin mangas y ligera, que enseñaba algo de mi escaso busto; unas pulseras en la muñeca; un pantalón y me amarré el cabello con un piche que me había prestado Esme, quien ahora preparaba unos huevos revueltos en la cocina para el desayuno.

Salí del baño con una agradable sensación de estar limpia y refrescante.

Dejé le toalla estirada en una silla, y… ¡PUM!

Por poco no me dio un infarto cardiaco debido a la sorpresa que me provocó el disparo.

_ ¿Qué fue eso?_ pregunté a la pelirroja, que salía de la cocina con las tazas en la mano. Sonrió al ver mi rostro asustado.

_ Es Daniel, llegó mientras te bañabas.

¡Qué!

No lo dudé dos veces. Dejé a Esme poniendo la mesa y corrí hacia afuera, con el corazón acelerado y una sonrisa en el rostro. Allí lo observé y… me gustó bastante cómo estaba. Se encontraba con su torso superior desnudo, vestido sólo con un short, sus pies descalzos, y la vista fija en su blanco: una lata de cerveza encima de una banca.

"Se ve… perfecto"

_ ¡Holaaa!_ salté a abrasarlo, y me colgué a su espalda con mis brazos alrededor de su cuello_ ¿cómo estás?_ le di dos besos en la mejilla.

Pensé que tal vez me bajaría o me arrojaría a un lado, pero no, bajó el arma y permitió que me quedara sobre él.

_ ¿Hasta cuándo vas a molestar?_ su tono de voz no me pareció tan antipático. ¿O estaría yo alucinando?

_ No sé_ le di otros besitos_ quería verte.

_ ¿Ah, sí?

Me bajé a un costado y… no pude evitar sentirme nerviosa al estar al lado de un hombre que tenía su pecho musculoso, su abdomen firme… y un largo tajo que le recorría todo el abdomen, desde la costilla hasta más debajo de donde comenzaba el short.

_ ¿Qué miras?

Alcé mi vista, y me sonrojé.

_ Nada.

_ ¿Te gustan mis músculos?

La vergüenza aumentó dentro de mí.

_ En realidad me fijaba en tu herida_ con mis dedos rocé, con un poco de temor, el tajo_ no me había dado cuenta de eso antes… ¿cómo te la hiciste?

_ Es una larga historia_ volvió a apuntar con el arma la lata de cerveza_ y fue Emmett el responsable de hacérmela.

_ ¿En serio?_ yo esperaba que algún criminal se la hubiera hecho, en alguno de sus muchos trabajos anteriores.

_ Sí_ sonrió, con un buen ánimo que me impresionaba_ cuando tuve mi primera misión a su cargo… me confundió con otro y por poco no me mata.

_ ¿De verdad?

Me dio un poquito de asco imaginarme ese tajo abierto y recién hecho.

_ Bueno, son cosas que pasan_ se preparó a disparar_ tú debes de saber los peligros que corre uno al ser infiltrado.

Y sí que lo sabía, pues el convertirme en infiltrada prácticamente me había llevado a vivir sólo cosas malas, es decir, en un principio, Hans por poco no me violaba, me marcaba con el fierro caliente; luego, al conocer a Cormac, mi cuerpo quedó lleno de heridas; y más encima ahora abusaban de mí casi todos los días.

"Valla trabajito".

_ ¿Y no te duele?_ me referí a su herida.

_ Ahora no… pero antes_ su expresión se volvió una mueca de desagrado_ el dolor era insoportable.

_ ¿Con qué se supone que te cortó?

_ En realidad fue un choque… me estrelló con su auto, pensando que yo era su objetivo, y sin querer me pasé a llevar con un trozo de metal que me rajó la piel… tuvieron que operarme el estómago, el riñón, el hígado, las costillas… digamos que ese no fue mi día de suerte.

"Pobrecito"- me dieron ganas de abrasarlo, pero decidí no abusar de su repentina amabilidad.

Se oyó otro disparo.

_ Cualquiera diría que no estás acostumbrada_ me dijo al observar que yo me tapaba los oídos con las manos. Procedió a cargar nuevamente su arma.

_ No me gusta el sonido_ le confesé_ además no he disparado más de dos veces_ y era cierto.

_ ¿Quieres intentarlo?

Lo miré con asombro.

_ ¿No?

Tuve que esperar otro segundo para asimilar su propuesta. Él… ¿me estaba ofreciendo algo? La situación era bastante confusa, es decir, primero me tomaba en brazos, y me consolaba… y luego se mostraba amable conmigo, como nunca antes lo había hecho. ¿Por qué?

_ Bueno_ acepté con una amplia sonrisa.

Terminó de cargar el arma y me la tendió. Pesaba más de lo que imaginé.

_ Trata de apuntar a la lata_ me dijo.

Como yo no tenía mucho conocimiento de cómo hacer estas cosas- el arma era más grande que las pistolas_ Daniel se puso detrás de mí, y me ayudó a tomar mejor el objeto. Traté de esforzarme por no ponerme a tiritar de los nervios.

Me dio instrucciones sobre cómo disparar, pero honestamente no le puse mucha atención, pues yo sólo deseaba voltearme y besarlo. ¿Sería eso muy difícil?

_ ¿Lista?

_ Aah… _ retomé la concentración en el arma_ sí, estoy lista.

Soltó mis brazos y miré directo a la lata. Casi se me cae el arma de las manos cuando apreté el gatillo. La cosa sonaba demasiado fuerte.

Daniel estalló en risas.

_ No te burles_ le di un empujoncito_ tampoco me salió tan mal.

_ ¿Ah, no?_ con su mano apuntó en una dirección para que yo mirara. La bala había incrustado en una rejilla que quedaba al menos diez metros lejos del banco_ ahora entiendo por qué Cormac no te confía un arma más grande.

_ Pesado_ le devolví el arma_ cualquiera falla a la primera.

No dejó de sonreír, apuntó de nuevo y abrió fuego. La lata terminó hecha añicos.

_ Es un fusil M16_ me contó_ lo trajimos del norte con Ron, es una joyita.

_ Mm_ no supe qué más decir. Yo de armas no sabía casi nada, como de los autos.

Siguió practicado unas cuantas veces más, mientras mis ojos aprovecharon para admirarlo. Yo no sabía si era amor lo que realmente sentía por él, pero de que sentía algo, sentía algo, porque sólo con verlo se me hinchaba el corazón. Sus ojos me parecían hermosos, incluso más que los de Emmett. Los tenía de un verde intenso, aunque en realidad no era su color lo que me cautivaba, sino lo que expresaba con ellos. Su mirada reflejaba a un hombre serio, de mal genio, duro… pero que al mismo tiempo podía llegar a ser el más tierno de todos.

Sin embargo, yo tampoco podía hacerme tantas ilusiones. Daniel me había dejado muy en claro que yo no le interesaba como mujer, así que…

_ Oye_ rompí el silencio_ ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

_ Depende de la pregunta_ bajó el arma y me miró.

_ Es que… _ quise acercarme, pero… decidí que mejor no_ ¿por qué andas tan amable ahora?

_ ¿Por qué, piensas tú?

No esperaba esa pregunta, pues yo no tenía una respuesta clara.

_ Eh… no sé_ me encogí de hombros_ a lo mejor te subieron el suelo y por eso andas contento.

Soltó una risita.

_ No me pagan.

_ ¿Qué?_ esos policías eran unos sinvergüenzas_ ¿y por qué?

_ Porque cuando me jubile me va a llegar todo el dinero, ¿para qué lo quiero ahora si no puedo gastarlo?

De todas formas me pareció una injusticia.

_ Ya, pero no te salgas del tema_ me puse más seria_ ¿a qué se debe tu simpatía?

_ Digamos que… me cansé de pelear contigo.

_ ¿En serio?_ su actitud tan natural me desconcertaba_ ¿y por qué?

_ Porque vengo aquí a capturar a Cormac, y no puedo hacerlo si me peleo la mitad del tiempo contigo… sigues sin caerme muy bien, pero creo que puedo tolerarte.

_ ¿Vamos a ser amigos?

_ No_ tan maravilloso no podía ser_ no me interesa ser tu amigo, ni amigo de nadie, así que limitémonos a ser sólo compañeros de trabajo.

Me gustó. De enemigos mortales a compañeros de trabajo era un paso bastante grande, así que no pude hacer otra cosa que mostrarme satisfecha, al fin y al cabo, si bien yo seguía sin gustarle, al menos no iba a seguir ignorándome.

_ Bueno, compañero_ enrosqué mis brazos alrededor de su cintura_ ¿qué vamos a hacer más tarde?

_ Imagino que nunca vas a dejar de molestarme, ¿cierto?

_ M-m_ le negué.

Nos miramos a los ojos un momento, y me pareció que todo fuera un sueño. Nunca antes nos habíamos encontrado tan cerca.

_ ¿Sabes?_ dije_ eres bien lindo cuando no tienes cara de perro.

_ ¿Tú crees?_ le asentí_ bueno, si no fueras puros huesos, ni estuvieras tan herida, ni fueras tan molestosa… tal vez no serías tan fea.

Supe que bromeaba, por su tono de voz.

Me aferré a él, pasando mi cabeza sobre su pecho, y pude sentir el sonido de los latidos de su corazón.

_ No puedes ser más patuda.

_ Como compañeros tenemos que apoyarnos.

_ ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con que me abrases?

La conversación fue interrumpida, ya que Esme nos llamó desde adentro para que fuéramos a desayunar. Las tripas me reclamaron comida.

_ ¿Vamos?_ le pregunté.

_ Claro, pero primero vas a tener que soltarme.

"Qué lástima"- pensé, porque mis brazos no querían dejarlo.

Daniel y Alice entraron a la casa tomados de la mano.

_ Hola_ saludó muy sonriente la chica.

_ Hola_ les devolvió el saludo la pelirroja.

Además de Esme, Ron también se hallaba sentado en la mesa, saboreando un gran trozo de pan francés con huevo.

Los recién llegados se acomodaron en la mesa, mientras que Alice no hacía otra cosa que pensar en lo ocurrido. Para ella era todo un misterio la nueva actitud de su compañero, y no entendía a qué se debía tal repentino cambio, aunque de todas formas no quiso hacerse ilusiones ni nada parecido, pues eran muy pocas las probabilidades de que él se fijara en ella.

Para quitarse la confusión de la cabeza, decidió poner un tema de conversación.

_ ¿Qué tal les fue?_ preguntó Alice a los chicos.

_ ¿En el norte?_ ella sintió con su cabeza_ pues… _ Ron puso una expresión que decía "ni bien ni mal".

_ Los tipos de donde fuimos no eran muy simpáticos_ agregó Daniel.

_ Más encima, las armas nos costaron un dineral… habría sido mil veces mejor comprárselas a Gray.

"Gray"- pensó Alice con algo de diversión. Ese tipo sí que tenía mala suerte, pues había sido atrapado en una persecución que no tenía nada que ver con él. Y otra cosa que le causaba diversión era el hecho de que luego del encuentro con Gray, la brigada policial había atrapado también a Elle y a Bill. Bueno, la captura del pelirrojo no le agradaba mucho, pero en cuanto a la rubia… era una de las mejores cosas que habían pasado en meses.

_ ¿No han sabido nada de mi hermano?_ preguntó Ron, con preocupación.

_ Elle y Bill fueron enviados a Santiago_ informó Esme_ imagino que los van a interrogar.

_ Pierden su tiempo_ opinó el infiltrado, tomando té_ dudo que le saquen algo a Elle, no va a traicionar a Cormac.

_ Y tampoco le conviene, porque si Cormac se entera…

Ronald tenía razón en eso, ya que Mclagen solía hacer venganzas muy perversas a todos aquellos quienes lo traicionaban, y si la rubia lo hacía, por mucho que fuera como su hermana, no sería una excepción.

_ En todo caso, igual se siente mejor la casa con menos presencia femenina.

"Sí, yo tampoco extraño a la rubia"- concordó Alice en su interior, que estaba disfrutando de no recibir empujones o pisadas al pasar cerca de alguien.

Como Daniel estaba sentado al lado de la chica morena, ésta aprovechó para tomarle la mano por debajo de la mesa. Sin embargo, él no la aceptó y la corrió a un lado. "Era mucho pedir"-pensó ella.

_ Yo ya ni me acuerdo de la última vez que fuimos a la cárcel_ dijo Ron un rato después_ creo que fue hace tres años.

_ ¿Ah, sí?_ a la chica le gustaba cuando le contaban historias de ellos_ ¿y por qué te encerraron?

_ Por violación_ ahora Alice se arrepintió un poco por haber preguntado_ con un grupito de amigos de ese tiempo acorralamos a una muchacha… era bien linda, muy atractiva en cuanto al volumen de sus pechos… uno de los chicos le tenía ganas hace harto, porque la seguía de la casa al trabajo y del trabajo a la casa.

_ ¿Y dónde trabajaba?_ quiso saber Alice, a la vez que Esme iba a la cocina a lavar su taza.

_ En la PDI_ eso la chica tampoco lo esperaba_ parece que de peluquera o algo así.

Y Alice cayó en la cuenta de algo. Su cerebro relacionó los acontecimientos y luego no pudo creer el resultado.

Ella sabía que Hermione tenía un hijo, pero nunca le había nombrado a su padre… y ese niño tenía cerca de los tres años de vida. ¿Podía ser posible que Ron fuera el padre biológico del bebé?

Pero Alice no dijo nada y se limitó a escuchar lo que hablaban, aunque en realidad sin prestarles atención alguna, pues de un momento a otro sus ojos comenzaron a mirar al pelirrojo de otra forma, como… con asco, con rabia, con desilusión. Sí, le daba mucha desilusión que ese muchacho tan simpático hubiese ultrajado sexualmente a una chica tan buena, tan honrada como Hermione. ¿Es que acaso nadie era decente en este lugar?- se preguntó.

El desayuno terminó sólo unos minutos después, cuando Ron se fue a la cama a dormir un rato, y Esme fue al jardín a regar unas flores que había plantado hace poco.

En tanto, Daniel y Alice permanecían sentados.

_ ¿Qué te pasó?_ le preguntó él_ de pronto te quedaste callada.

_ Eh… _ Alice pensó en revelarle la verdad, pero prefirió no hacerlo por si alguien los escuchaba_ no me gustan los violadores.

_ Me di cuenta_ Daniel recordó lo mal que había estado ella al pensar que él había estado a punto de abusar de Rosa_ ¿Y se podría saber cuál es la razón?

_ ¿La razón de qué?

_ De por qué odias a los violadores.

Daniel sabía que esa razón tenía estrecha relación con Hans, con Darío, y con otros tipos que habían abusado de ella en un pasado. Pero quería que ella se lo contara, oírlo de su propia voz.

_ Eso no te incumbe_ le espetó la chica_ yo no ando preguntándote cosas de tu vida.

El infiltrado no insistió. Tal vez otro día tendrían momento para charlar.

De improvisto, la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron Esme y tres sujetos más: Cormac en la delantera, con Súper y Mauro detrás. Los tres iban armados, con el ceño fruncido, y Alice no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa ante la posibilidad de que quisieran tener sexo con ella de nuevo.

Mclagen ni siquiera saludó, sino que tomó asiento en una silla vacía, juntó sus manos, mientras Mauro iba a levantar a Ron.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ se atrevió a preguntar Alice al jefe. Éste la miró en silencio.

Súper procedió a llenar una mochila con armas.

_ ¿Vamos a salir?_ volvió a preguntar la chica.

_ Acabo de recibir una llamada_ contó Cormac, en un tono de voz para nada relajado_ no reveló su identidad, pero sí sus intenciones.

_ ¿Qué intenciones?_ Esme había vuelto de la cocina y parecía preocupada.

_ Nos quiere ayudar… por lo visto es hombre, y debe de odiar mucho a Cullen, porque nos ofreció a su hijo.

_ ¿Qué?_ exclamó Alice.

_ Sí, dijo tener a Patricio con él, y estar dispuesto a entregárnoslo con la condición de que lo guiáramos hacia el escondite de Rosalie.

_ Es una trampa_ advirtió sin pensarlo Daniel_ la policía está detrás.

_ Yo también lo pensé_ dijo Cormac_ pero voy a tomar las medidas adecuadas por si…

_ Espera_ le interrumpió el otro rubio_ ¿cómo que vas a tomar medidas? ¿Ya les diste la dirección?

El jefe asintió, y los demás no pudieron creer que éste se mostrara tan confiado con un desconocido.

_ ¿Por qué?_ le cuestionó Alice.

_ Porque ese mocoso va a ser mío, y no voy a perder una oportunidad como ésta… no le di la dirección exacta, claro, sino una más lejana para guiarlo luego yo mismo al escondite… si es que todo marcha bien.

_ ¿Y qué pasa si es una trampa?_ quiso saber la chica.

_ Los mato_ el jefe ni siquiera vaciló_ veo a un solo policía y mato a todos los que encuentre.

En su interior, Alice no sabía qué era peor, que entregaran al bebé o que el responsable muriera por hacer una trampa. Ambas posibilidades le parecían terribles. Sin embargo, algo no comprendía, así que preguntó:

_ ¿Y para qué se supone que quiere ir al escondite de Rosalie?

Lo mismo quería saber Daniel.

_ No lo dejó claro_ respondió el jefe_ pero por lo que insinuó, hace rato que tiene ganas de ver a la mujer de Cullen_ emitió una leve sonrisa_ no creo que a Rosalie le moleste recibir otra visita.

De nuevo Alice sintió asco. No sabía qué gracia había en abusar sexualmente de mujeres inocentes.

_ ¿Entonces que vamos a hacer?_ pregunto esta vez Daniel.

_ Necesito que uno me acompañe a la entrada_ expuso el jefe_ vamos a ir en camioneta, y bien armados, por si necesitamos matar a alguien… los otros van a esperar en la guarida, atentos a cualquier cosa, ¿de acuerdo?

Y una vez que asintieron, se pusieron en marcha. Cormac solicitó la compañía de Daniel para ir en la camioneta, mientras que el resto subió a otro vehículo con destino al escondite de las Cullen. Alice vio que Súper y Mauro la miraban con picardía, y comenzó a desear que el recorrido durara lo menos posible.

no olviden leer la continuación que viene en el siguiente capítulo. espero que les guste, y no olviden comentar.


	23. EL MONTAJE: SEGUNDA PARTE

**EL MONTAJE: SEGUNDA PARTE**

Emmett creía estar en un sueño imposible. En la tarde se había reunido con un hombre desconocido, enmascarado, que le dio instrucciones claras y precisas de cómo rescatar a Rosalie.

Si bien en un principio pensó que podría ser una trampa de Mclagen, de todas formas decidió actuar y seguir las instrucciones al pie de la letra.

"No le puedes fallar de nuevo, Emmett".

Su corazón le decía que ahora sí iba a encontrarse con su amada, y la sola idea lo entusiasmaba. Se moría de ganas por abrasar a aquella mujer que tanto amaba y adoraba.

El comisario Cullen se había asegurado de que su brigada estuviera ocupada revisando unos lugares en el centro de Coquimbo, mientras que él iba sólo al lugar indicado. Su misterioso ayudante le había exigido tal cosa.

La primera indicación que le habían dado era dirigirse a las afueras de la ciudad, en un territorio seco y prácticamente abandonado. Pero cuando Emmett llegó a tal lugar, no encontró ninguna guarida, nada más que tierra desierta.

Sin embargo, el desconocido le había asegurado que su mujer estaba por esos alrededores, así que el detective no se resignó, se adentró más por los terrenos, con pistola en mano, y rogando en su interior porque no fuera una trampa lo que le esperaba. Él sabía que estaba jugando con juego.

En otro lugar, no muy lejos de donde caminaba el comisario, una camioneta marchaba a toda velocidad. Cormac y Daniel iban sentados adelante, mientras que detrás acababan de subir dos individuos, uno musculoso y sonriente, y otro con un inmenso bigote, de rasgos delgados, aunque con cejas gruesas y lentes que lo hacían ver muy feo.

"Qué gente más extraña"- pensaba el jefe, pues la persona que aseguraba traer a Patricio no sólo venía con alguien más, sino que además lucía absolutamente raro, con un bigote claramente falso, lentes gigantes, un sombrero inmenso, y un abrigo largo y negro, que le cubría prácticamente todo el cuerpo. Pero su apariencia era lo que menos le preocupaba.

Daniel también permanecía en silencio, observando a través del espejo el bulto de mantas que cargaba el hombre bigotudo, que supuestamente envolvía al bebé que entregarían. Por razones de seguridad, el desconocido no había querido enseñar por completo al niño, pues lo haría una vez que viera a Rosalie.

Sin embargo al infiltrado estos tipos no le daban nada de confianza, ya que de ser una trampa policial, su amigo Emmett le habría avisado con anterioridad. Pero no fue así, y se preguntó si su jefe sabría que su hijo menor estaba a punto de recibir la peor tortura de su vida.

Emmett sintió cómo la esperanza afloraba gradualmente en su interior, al observar una casita mal hecha a lo lejos. Efectivamente la guarida no se encontraba en la entrada del terreno, sino más adentro, detrás de unas montañas.

Caminó con cuidado, sujetando firme su revólver, y tratando de avanzar lo más rápido posible. Su corazón latía más veloz que antes, y su mente se preparaba para lo que iría a encontrar. "Que no esté muerta"- era lo único que pedía, que estuviera herida, pero no muerta.

A simple vista, su ubicación estaba detrás de la guarida, pues no vio ninguna puerta de entrada, y casi tiene un infarto al observar que una espalda masculina se posó al otro costado de la casa. El comisario no dudó en esconderse detrás de unos arbustos.

"Están vigilando… ¡maldición!"

Por lo visto, unos delincuentes vigilaban la parte delantera de la casa, al otro lado de donde estaba el comisario. La figura del delincuente ya no se vio más, y en ese momento Emmett aprovechó para correr, correr hacia la guarida, haciendo un ruido casi inexistente. Ninguno de los delincuentes lo notó.

"¿Ahora qué, Emmett?"

El detective había llegado y pensaba en su siguiente paso, mientras tomaba aire para recuperarse. No era un hombre de mal estado físico, pero el ajetreo y la tensión de los últimos días lo tenían demasiado cansado. Miró al costado derecho, y para su alivio… ¡había una ventana!

No lo meditó. Guardó por un momento el arma dentro de su chaqueta, caminó hacia la ventana… que estaba afortunadamente sin protecciones. Al parecer Mclagen no contaba con que alguna vez descubrieran su escondite.

Emmett se lamentó al notar que la ventana se hallaba totalmente cerrada, así que decidió hacer algo arriesgado. Ya estaba allí y no pensaba irse con las manos vacías. Sacó de nuevo su revólver, alejó el arma del vidrio, pidió en su interior que por favor nadie lo escuchara, y luego se dispuso a estrellar el arma contra la ventana… pero el sonido de un vehículo estacionándose lo detuvo.

"Cormac llegó".

Alice no entendía nada de lo que sucedía. Por un lado, Mauricio la miraba con excitación, luego Súper, Ron, Daniel y Cormac hablaban a gritos con un tipo bigotudo que al parecer no quería revelar algo. Por la distancia que había entre los chicos y ellos dos no se podía escuchar bien.

_ ¿Por qué no vas para allá?_ le sugirió en tono pesado la chica a Mauro, ya harta de que éste la observara con morbosidad_ apuesto a que te vas a ver mucho más lindo que acá.

Si bien en el camino de llegada a la guarida el tipo había acosado a Alice, ahora se mostraba reacio a hacerlo de nuevo. Le gustaba la rebeldía con que lo miraba ella, lo hacía sentirse un macho con el deber de dominarla, algo que Esme nunca le provocaba.

_ No quiero_ Mauro se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura_ más te vale que hoy no te me resistas_ le susurró al oído.

_ ¿Y qué pasa si así fuera?

El apretón que le dio se lo dejó claro: iba a forzarla si no se le entregaba.

"¿Cómo Esme puede estar con un cerdo así?"- se cuestionó, lamentando que su querida amiga hubiese escogido a un monstruo tan depravado y enfermizo.

Pero distrajo la atención de ambos, y era que el jefe acababa de golpear en el rostro al hombre de bigote y gritaba muy furioso:

_ ¡Dónde tienen a Patricio!

Alice miró el bulto de mantas que caía al suelo, sin ningún ser vivo dentro.

_ Fue una trampa_ murmuró Mauro.

Cormac ordenó a Ronald y a Súper que se encargaran de los estafadores, y luego con Daniel se acercó a Alice y Mauricio.

_ Hay nuevos planes_ les dijo_ hoy vamos a tener algo para entretener a Rosalie.

Los hombres sonrieron con gusto, no así Alice, que no podía encontrar divertido el pensar que la pobre mujer tendría que presenciar dos asesinatos.

_ ¡Oiga, jefe!_ le llamó Ron. Todos lo miraron_ apuesto a que no imagina a quién tenemos aquí.

El pelirrojo retiró el sombrero que usaba el señor del bigote, y se reveló una larga y oscura melena… que sin los bigotes ni las gafas…

_ ¿Quién lo diría?_ Cormac sonrió con satisfacción_ la propia Isabelita Cullen tratando de rescatar a su madre.

Emmett sabía que era el momento. Los ruidos al otro lado de la casa demostraban que el plan había salido bien para aquellos misteriosos ayudantes, así que sacó su celular del bolsillo y apretó el botón de emergencia. Aquel botón enviaba un mensaje de auxilio a todos los miembros de la brigada, quienes podrían rastrear el celular y acudir inmediatamente a ayudar.

Unos gritos congelaron de miedo al detective.

_ ¡Suéltenme… suéltenme!

Esa voz era inconfundible para él, pues la había escuchado por más de dieciocho años.

"Bella".

Y no pudo encontrarse más estúpido. En la reunión de la tarde con el desconocido le había parecido extraño el bigote falso y los anteojos, pero… ¿Cómo diablos no había reconocido a su propia hija siendo que el disfraz había sido tan malo?

No demoró más, pues sabía que debía de actuar rápido, así que no esperó y rompió el vidrio de la ventana con el revólver.

El silencio que se produjo le indicó que acababan de escucharlo.

"Mierda".

_ ¡Suéltenme… suéltenme!

La chica con el largo abrigo gritaba con total desesperación al ser arrastrada por el gran pelirrojo, mientras que otro moreno trasladaba a su amigo Jacob. Lo único que Bella esperaba era que su padre hubiera seguido las instrucciones.

Cormac y los demás se acomodaron de pie enfrente de los retenidos, que habían sido soltados bruscamente en el suelo, ya todos dentro de la casa. Ninguno los miraba muy amablemente.

_ Les voy a dar la oportunidad de explicarse_ dijo el jefe, jugando con el arma en sus manos.

_ ¡No les tengo miedo!_ gritó Isabella, con una rabia expresada en la mirada.

_ Súper, Mauro.

Los aludidos avanzaron hacia la capturada, uno la tomó por la espalda y el otro, el más rudo, comenzó a golpearla en la mejilla.

De pronto, un ruido agudo y estruendoso los interrumpió.

"Hay alguien más"- supo Cormac.

_ ¡Pua- Pua!

Aprovechando el momento de distracción, Jacob se retiró la túnica que llevaba cerrada, y enseñó un ridículo traje de gallina superhéroe que usaba. Nadie parecía creer que un hombre gallina fuera a atacarlos.

_ ¡Súper Pollo al rescate!

Bella también actuó, y con su amigo se abalanzaron sobre los delincuentes, esquivando por suerte el disparo que había lanzado Mclagen.

Nadie supo si fue cosa de suerte o no, pero cuando tenían a los impostores sujetos y listos para ser asesinados- el jefe y Ron los apuntaban con armas- unas sirenas policiales sonaron cerca, afuera de la casa. La brigada de Cullen se encontraba en la carretera cuando recibió la alerta de Emmett, por lo que no tardaron en llegar al lugar.

Ahora Mclagen, con más de cinco detectives armados afuera, y quizás cuántas patrullas más en camino, se sintió realmente preocupado. Su guarida había sido descubierta.

A Emmett no le importó la bulla que tenía lugar en el otro cuarto, pues sus ojos sólo podían concentrarse en las mujeres amarradas. Ya dentro de la casa, el comisario encontró a su pequeña hija Rosa sujeta por cadenas e inconsciente, con sangre en la nariz y moretones en la piel.

Sin embargo él corrió hacia la otra secuestrada, hacia…

_ Rose… _ se arrodilló para estar a su altura_ mi amor…

La mujer estaba amarrada de ambas muñecas por una cadena que se sujetaba a un fierro de la cama. Pero ella no estaba en la cama, sino en el suelo, a un costado, sentada del cansancio, desnuda, herida, y como su esposo jamás la había visto, humillada como nunca antes.

_ Mi amor…

Tuvo ganas de besarla, de abrasarla, de decirle una y mil veces que la amaba, y que la amaría por toda la eternidad. Pero el tiempo estaba en su contra, por lo que tomó una sábana y cubrió a su esposa con eso. En ese momento ella recién pareció notar que algo ocurría.

_ ¿Emmett?_ su voz era débil y temblorosa, pero aún así al comisario le pareció la más hermosa del mundo.

_ Tranquila, tranquila_ le acarició la mejilla, y unas lágrimas le cayeron a ambos por las mejillas_ te voy a sacar de aquí, y a Rosa también.

_ Pero… _ las lágrimas se hicieron más intensas_ Patito…

_ Patito está bien, en Santiago, mis padres lo están cuidando.

Y la noticia pareció darle fuerzas a Rosalie. Ella había estado semanas convencida de que su bebé se hallaba muerto, pero no era así, y junto a una leve sonrisa, usó todas sus fuerzas para ponerse en pie y ayudar al detective para que soltara sus cadenas.

Fue entonces cuando cuatro furiosos criminales los interrumpieron.

_ ¿Qué hacemos?_ Victoria estaba con el alma en un hilo.

Los detectives mantenían sus armas levantadas, apuntando la casa en donde se suponía estaba su jefe.

_ Hay que esperar la orden_ dijo Carlisle.

_ ¿Qué orden?, el jefe está allí dentro y quizás con quién más.

La pelirroja no aguantó más, y comenzó a disparar sin más preámbulos. El resto de sus compañeros siguió su ejemplo.

Las balas arremetieron contra el mural de la casa, y Bella, Jacob y Ron tuvieron que tirarse al piso para no recibir ninguna. Los amigos impostores asintieron con sus cabezas, y ambos saltaron al mismo tiempo sobre el colorín, que debido al alboroto, había soltado el arma, y lo sujetaron para luego noquearlo.

Emmett, en cambio, no tenía tanta suerte. Cormac y Mauro habían logrado dejarlo en el suelo, producto de los golpes, mientras Rosalie rogaba por piedad.

_ Por fin nos vemos las caras de nuevo_ le dijo Mclagen, no sin antes propinarle una patada en la cara_ no sabes lo mucho que me gusta verte.

_ ¡BASTA, POR FAVOR!

_ Mauro, cállala.

El aludido se acercó a la mujer y con un solo golpe la tiró de nuevo al piso.

_ ¡NO LA TOQUEN!_ gritó enojado Cullen, haciendo esfuerzo para pararse. Varios soltaron risitas burlonas.

_ ¿Crees que no la he tocado ya?_ Mclagen se acercó a Rosalie, mientras Súper sujetaba al comisario_ si supieras la cantidad de cosas que le he hecho_ llegó donde ella y le fue acariciando el corto y estropeado cabello_ si supieras donde ha estado esta lengua… en donde la he obligado a besarme… _ su mano fue bajando por el cuello de la rubia hacia más abajo.

_ ¡NO!

A todos les sorprendió el responsable de tal grito, en especial a Emmett, quien no esperaba oír la voz de su querida Constanza.

_ ¿Qué mierda te pasa ahora, Alice?

La chica hizo ademán de acercarse, pero Daniel la detuvo con el brazo, así que permaneció en su lugar.

_ No es necesario que la torturen más.

El jefe subió su mano y por un instante pareció pensativo.

_ ¿Sabes?_ dijo Cormac luego de unos breves segundos de silencio_ no había caído en la cuenta de algo… _ miró a Alice_ ¿por qué no te acercas a saludarlo?

Abrí los ojos de golpe. ¿Quería que saludara a Emmett?

El brazo del infiltrado dejó de retenerme, pero ahora era otra cosa lo que no me permitía moverme: el miedo. Yo sabía que Cormac odiaba a Cullen, por lo que su mirada no me tranquilizaba para nada.

"No hagas caso"- me advirtió mi consciencia.

Pero yo no tenía más opciones que seguir las órdenes del jefe, así que tragué saliva, y luego fui donde el hombre que antes me quitaba el sueño, aquel detective que varias veces había salvado mi vida.

Era la primera vez que lo veía tan claramente desde la abofeteada en la casa de Victoria- en el galpón de Gray todo había sido muy confuso- y no puse evitar sentir lástima al verlo. Ese hombre fortachón, grande y seguro ahora parecía miserable, cansado, frustrado…

"¿Qué le hicieron a mi Emmett?".

Sin duda que lo habría abrasado, e incluso quise llorar por verlo de ese modo; pero mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Daniel y recordé lo que me tenía en este lugar. Así que continué con la actuación.

Miré a Cormac en busca de más órdenes.

_ ¿Qué?_ me dijo_ ¿acaso no te morías de ganas por verlo?

Volví mi vista a Emmett. Era cierto que deseaba verlo, pero no de esa forma.

_ ¿Qué haces acá?_ me preguntó el detective, con dolor en su tono de voz_ ¿cómo pudiste tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra?

_ Así son las tontas_ los brazos de Cormac me aferraron con fuerza a él_ caen una, y dos, y tres, y mil veces más.

"Maldito imbécil"- pensé.

Pero yo era más imbécil, mucho más estúpida, que me quedaba quietita y callada mientras el otro comenzaba a acariciarme el cuello.

_ Imagino que le tienes cariño_ dijo el rubio a Emmett_ ¿sabías que ahora es una delincuente?

La humillación caía sobre mí como nunca antes. El hombre que más se había preocupado por mí ahora se enteraba de lo equivocado que había estado al confiar en mí.

_ ¿O que le entrega el culo al primero que encuentra en el camino?

Más humillación.

_ ¿O que fue ella misma la culpable de revelar la existencia de tu familia?_ por la expresión en el rostro de Emmett, éste no lo sabía_ así es, tu querida Cony me dijo lo que tú intentaste ocultar por veinte años.

No pude evitar las lágrimas. La situación… la verdad… el rostro decepcionado de Emmett… ahora él sabía que por mi culpa, por mi gran bocota, Rosalie y su hija estaban casi al borde de la muerte.

_ Así que no me puedes culpar del todo_ continuó el rubio_ porque al final fueron tus propios ayudantes los que te traicionaron_ me miró con orgullo_ nunca pensé que me servirías tanto.

_ ¡Déjala!

Cormac lo miró.

_ ¿No te gusta que toquen a tu Conita?_ sus manos fueron tocando mi pecho por debajo del sostén. "Mantén la calma, Alice"_ no veo por qué te escandalizas, Cullen, la he tocado ya un montón de veces.

Por suerte, para mí al menos, unos balazos irrumpieron en el otro cuarto. ¿De dónde venían?

El jefe me lanzó a un costado, y con los demás se dirigieron a la puerta.

_ Cony… _ Emmett me tocó la mano. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus rostro_ me alegra saber que ya no huyes de mí.

Le devolví la sonrisa. "Qué fácil es sentirse mejor a su lado". A pesar de saber que yo lo había traicionado, de todas formas me ofrecía cariño. ¿Hasta cuánto podía llegar la bondad de este hombre?

_ ¡MANOS ARRIBA!

_ ¡NO SE MUEVAN!

_ ¡TE VOY A MATAR, HIJO DE…

El último me sonó a Carlisle. ¡La policía estaba aquí!, y por el ruido en el otro cuarto, parecían llevar la delantera.

"Bendita brigada". Ya era la tercera vez que me salvaban.

Se oyeron gritos, disparos e incluso sonidos de gallina de Jacob, pero al final unos rostro conocidos aparecieron por la puerta. Yo seguía en el suelo.

_ ¡JEFE!_ Victoria corrió a ayudarlo, y lo puso de pie.

_ Gracias_ Emmett me tendió la mano, y me jaló hacia arriba.

_ ¡Rosalie!_ Carlisle parecía no poder creer lo que veía, y junto a su cuñado, soltaron las cadenas de ambas secuestradas.

Mientras la escena se desarrollaba, las chicas eran liberadas y los delincuentes apresados, mi instinto buscó la figura de un rubio en el lugar.

"¿Y Daniel?"

El infiltrado no estaba por ninguna parte.

Emmett llevó en brazos a su mujer, a la vez que le daba muchos besitos en la mejilla y en la frente; y Carlisle cargaba a su sobrina. Ambas parecían demasiado débiles para hablar, aunque pude notar que la madre sonreía.

Pero yo continuaba preguntándome por Daniel.

"Oh, no- me di cuenta- lo arrestaron".

Corrí afuera, ignorando el disfraz ridículo de Jacob, y lo vi allí, fuera de la casa, junto a sus compañeros pandilleros, todos en fila y esperando a ser esposados. Tres detectives los apuntaban con armas de fuego.

En ese momento no supe qué hacer. Las secuestradas eran llevadas al interior de un auto policial; Bella y Jacob iban a abrasar al comisario; Carlisle veía directo hacia mí con una sonrisa; Victoria sacó las esposas y caminó donde los delincuentes… y supe lo que sucedería: Daniel iba a ser arrestado como los otros, iba a ser tratado como los otros. Y con todo esto, mi identidad quedaría totalmente arruinaba, ya que la brigada me trataría con cariño, algo que Cormac no podía ver.

"Pero Rosalie ya está a salvo".

Era cierto, mi consciencia tenía la razón. Mi plan había funcionado, sin querer. ¿Para qué seguir haciendo estupideces?

"¿Y Daniel?"

No era justo que él pagara por las atrocidades que había hecho Cormac.

¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?

Las secuestradas parecían seguras dentro del auto, y probablemente serían enviadas luego al hospital.

"Vamos, Alice, no lo puedes dejar solo".

Lo decidí. Mi corazón ya lo había decidido.

Carlisle venía con la intensión de abrasarme, pero, con el dolor de mi alma, decidí traicionarlo. Dejé que me abrasara, y luego le robé el revólver que ocultaba en su cinturón, lo noqueé con un golpe en la cabeza, y disparé con los ojos cerrados en dirección a Victoria. Por suerte, sólo le llegó una bala en el brazo.

Los pandilleros esperaban esa oportunidad, y al ver que los vigilantes se distraían, se abalanzaron sobre ellos, robaron sus armas también, y comenzó el tiroteo.

_ ¡ALTO AL FUEGO!_ gritó el megáfono del automóvil que se acercaba. Eran los carabineros.

Me alegré, pues Cormac no iba a poder escapar otra vez.

Esquivé una bala casi de milagro, y empecé a buscar a Daniel. Pero con el alboroto me costaba localizarlo. Los hombres peleaban a golpes, mientras que las balas iban de un lado a otro.

"Tú desataste la guerra, Alice, cualquier cosa que pase será tu responsabilidad".

No me importó. Todo me valía con tal de salvar a Daniel de la cárcel.

Y de pronto… una mano sujetó mi brazo.

_ Cony_ era Emmett_ anda al auto.

_ No.

_ Cony…

Lo empujé y me fui a otro lado. No le podía dar el lujo de conversar, y menos con él, pues yo sabía que tal vez él era el único capaz de hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Pero algo me distrajo: Cormac. El rubio se había alejado del alboroto y subía al auto que… ¡el auto en que estaban Rosalie y Rosa!

_ ¡NOO!_ grité y varios se dieron cuenta de lo mismo. Pero ya era tarde. Cormac había encendido el motor y comenzaba a alejarse. El problema para las autoridades era que los criminales que quedaban no dejaban que siguieran a Mclagen.

"¿Qué va a hacer con ellas?"

Sentí un disparo cerca de mi oreja, y me dieron ganas de rendirme y bajar el arma. Sin embargo, no lo hice, pues… alguien me agarró del brazo y me jaló a un auto.

…...

Daniel estaba serio y manejaba completamente concentrado, mientras dos patrullas policiales nos perseguían por detrás.

_ ¡Detengan el auto!

Pero mi compañero no tenía intensión de obedecer, y aceleró aún más, introduciéndose en la carretera como si ésta fuera una pista de carrera.

No dudé en abrocharme el cinturón.

_ Oye… _ tuve la intensión de abrochar también el suyo, pero me alejó la mano con brusquedad.

_ Quédate quieta, ¿sí?_ su voz era molesta_ no me hables.

"¿Qué le pasaba?". El Daniel simpático de la mañana parecía haber desaparecido por el momento.

Unos disparos dieron en la parte trasera del vehículo, y por poco no pego un salto. Los carabineros nos querían atrapar a como dé lugar.

_ Hay armas atrás_ me dijo.

Efectivamente habían pistolas en los asientos traseros. Tomé una y miré a Daniel. ¿Qué se suponía que debía de hacer ahora?

Más disparos.

_ ¡Deténganse!

Daniel dobló hacia una salida, demasiado rápida y repentinamente, que los demás autos no pudieron doblar y siguieron de largo.

Pero la tranquilidad no duró nada, pues otras patrullas se nos acercaron por adelante, para cerrarnos el paso.

¡Persiguen a las personas equivocadas!- quise gritarles, ya que nosotros no éramos los responsables de nada, era a Mclagen y a sus secuaces a quienes debían de atrapar.

_ Afírmate_ me avisó Daniel.

"¿Que me afirmara… por qué?"

La respuesta me llegó demasiado pronto para reaccionar. El conductor a mi lado aumentó la velocidad al máximo, y… ¡PUM! Estrellamos frente a uno de los autos, arrastrándolo hacia adelante. Si no me hubiese abrochado el cinturón, habría salido volando por el parabrisas.

Los demás coches se detuvieron para no unirse al choque, y mi compañero empujó la patrulla hasta que ésta quedó incrustada en una muralla. ¿Estarían bien los policías? Fuera como fuera, no lo supe, pues nuestro auto dio media vuelta, y comenzó a marchar de nuevo por la calle, un poco más lento debido a los daños ocasionados.

_ ¡¿A dónde vamos?!_ le tuve que gritar, porque con el ruido de las bocinas, y los disparos, era difícil que me escuchara.

No respondió.

Dos autos nos flanquearon, uno a cada lado. Estábamos acorralados.

_ Para_ le dije_ no tenemos opción, hay que entregarnos.

_ ¿Estás loca?

_ ¿Y qué quieres hacer? no podemos arrancar, la gasolina se nos va a acabar en algún momento, y probablemente los policías están llamando por más patrullas.

Tampoco respondió.

Me molestó tener que resignarme, considerando que yo había dado inicio a la persecución. Pero no le di más vueltas; extendí mi mano para tomar el volante…

_ ¿Qué haces?

Me empujó a un lado.

Volví a intentarlo…

Comenzaron a dispararnos desde los costados.

_ ¡AAAH!_ grité.

Las balas azotaban las puertas del auto y la ventana a mi lado se hizo añicos. ¡NOS IBAN A MATAR!

_ ¡Agáchate!_ con su mano me obligó a meter mi cabeza debajo. Pero él aún quedaba absolutamente desprotegido.

_ ¡Los tenemos rodeados, detengan el vehículo!

Traté de levantarme y hacer cambiar de parecer a Daniel, pero su mano me impedía moverme. ¿Por qué no podía ser más delicado?

Balazos y más balazos. ¿Cuánto tardarían en dañar a mi compañero?

_ ¡PARA!_ le grité, sabiendo que de todas formas no me iba a hacer caso.

Ahora nos comenzaron a chocar por ambos lados. Era cosa de tiempo para que nos detuvieran.

"Y Rosalie continúa en las manos de Cormac".

Quise devolver el tiempo atrás y no haber robado jamás el arma de Carlisle.

"Eres una tonta, Alice, una tonta".

Lo que sucedió después sorprendió por completo a Alice. Su mente aún se torturaba por haber hecho todo mal, cuando Daniel apretó el freno y provocó que el auto se detuviera en seco, dejando a los otros delante. El infiltrado no demoró ni cinco segundos; sacó un arma de alto calibre escondido debajo del asiento, salió afuera, apuntó a las ruedas de una patrulla, y disparó tres veces. Los policías sólo sintieron como el auto explotaba, y Alice miraba con asombro como su compañero hacía lo mismo con la otra patrulla.

espero les haya gustado. por fi no se pierdan el proximo capitulo, que alice y jasper tendran una importante conversación.

no olviden comentar.


	24. CONFESIONES INESPERADAS

**CONFESIONES INESPERADAS**

La noche había caído y el comisario Cullen estaba sentado en una camilla del hospital, con los miembros de su brigada siendo atendidos también. La batalla cerca de la carretera les había proporcionado golpes, y unos que otros balazos, aunque al menos habían conseguido cosas positivas: capturaron a otro delincuente, uno pelirrojo, y su hija Isabella volvía a estar con su padre.

Pero Rosalie y Rosa continuaban en las redes del criminal, y eso tenía muy preocupado al comisario. Ya no había escondite secreto, ahora iba a ser otro lugar en donde las tendría. ¿Dónde?

Y más encima su infiltrado desaparecía, sin celular, y dando de baja a dos patrullas.

Los doctores entraban a la sala como si estuviesen en carrera, mientras Carlisle, Victoria e Isaac se dejaban revisar. Los tres hablaban y concordaban en que Harry se iba a morir de la envidia cuando supiera de la oportunidad que se había perdido de estar en una balacera.

Isabella, en tanto, se encontraba abrasada por su padre, y lloraba silenciosamente. Ella había tenido la esperanza de liberar a su madre y a su hermana, y por un momento había creído conseguirlo. Pero todo había terminado en desastre.

"Lo arruiné todo".

_ Ya, ya_ Emmett le besó cariñosamente la cabeza. Agradecía enormemente el tener a uno de sus hijos entre sus brazos, sano y salvo_ no fue tu culpa, todos queremos ayudar.

_ Es-s… que-e-e-e…_ no siguió hablando y sollozó con fuerza.

Los miembros de la brigada no pudieron evitar mirar con lástima al jefe y a su hija. ¿Hasta cuánto más iba a sufrir la familia Cullen?- se preguntaban.

De pronto, cuando una enfermera procedía a vendarle una herida de bala en el brazo a Emmett, éste sintió un vibrar en el bolsillo. Era su celular.

"¿Quién me puede estar llamando?".

Su mente pensó inmediatamente en Jasper, que tal vez sabía la ubicación de Mclagen. Así que se dirigió a la enfermera.

_ Me están llamando_ le dijo_ tengo que contestar.

La mujer le frunció el ceño.

_ ¿Usted sabe que estuvo en un tiroteo y que de milagro recibió sólo un balazo?

_ Lo siento…

Emmett no prestó importancia a las palabras molestas de la mujer, ni al rostro confuso y triste de su hija, y salió de la habitación para poder contar con más privacidad. Las noticias que le iban a dar podían ser de vital importancia.

Observó el número telefónico y no le recordó a ningún otro, por lo que supuso que su infiltrado debía de estar contactándolo por medio de un teléfono público, o bien desde un celular robado.

_ ¿Aló?

_ Aló, jefe_ la voz no sonaba muy bien, pero de todas formas era inconfundible.

_ ¡Edward!_ si bien esperaba a Jasper, igual se alegró por escuchar al colorín_ ¿dónde carajo estabas?

_ No tiempo ahora, Max está herido y acabamos de llegar a la ciudad, ese maldito de Darío nos dejó tirados en un cerro.

"¿Darío?... ¿Max herido?"

Al comisario le costaba comprender la situación, hasta que recordó en lo que estaba implicado su yerno.

_ ¿Tienes pruebas contra Darío?

_ Tengo mucho más, jefe… pero necesito que nos reunamos, no se lo puedo decir por teléfono.

_ Sí, no te preocupes, ven al hospital de Coquimbo, aquí voy a estar esperándote.

_ Como ordene, y asegúrese de que los doctores estén listos para cuando llegue con Max, está muy delicado.

El jefe se lamentó, consciente de que nadie se alegraría si un miembro de Inteligencia moría.

_ Nos vemos, Edward_ pero antes de cortar recordó algo_ ah, oye, puedes estar más tranquilo de ahora en adelante.

_ ¿A qué se refiere?_ el pelirrojo no entendió.

_ A que mi hija está conmigo en estos momentos… Bella apareció, y está sana y salva.

Y a muchos kilómetros de distancia, Edward colgó la llamada y dejó que una sonrisa de felicidad alumbrara su rostro.

Me parecía increíble lo rápida que había pasado la tarde. Con los chicos nos habíamos ido temprano a la guarida de Rosalie, y ahora resultaba que era de noche, y con Daniel nos dirigíamos- en otro auto robado para despistar a la policía- a un motel. La noche se había hecho presente y ambos pensamos que esa podría ser la mejor opción, pues no teníamos mucho dinero, no queríamos preguntas, y probablemente no íbamos a contactar muy luego a Cormac. Lo mejor ahora era descansar.

Daniel lucía una herida de bala en el hombro, pero no dejó casi ni que se la viera, pues se colocó una chaqueta que había en el auto, y luego fue donde la recepcionista del motel, en silencio, y con el ceño fruncido, tal como había estado durante todo el camino.

Estaba enojado, de eso no me cabía duda.

Vi a lo lejos, yo apoyada a un costado del auto, que Daniel resolvía las cosas con la recepcionistas, y después le entregaba unos cuantos billetes. ¿De dónde había sacado el dinero? Decidí que lo más sensato, debido a las circunstancias, era no preguntar.

Daniel se me acercó, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

_ Vamos a la número cuatro_ se dio media vuelta y avanzó.

Lo seguí.

Me sentí intimidada, triste, cansada, frustrada… y un montón de cosas más que no pude distinguir. Ni siquiera la idea de pasar una noche a solas en un motel con el hombre que me gustaba me entusiasmaba. De pronto el pesimismo se había apoderado de mí.

"¿Qué tiene de especial pasar la noche en un motel con un hombre que no te mira más que una niña molestosa y caprichosa?"

Yo sabía que para Daniel esto no era más que un trámite, así que, contradiciendo mi habitual conducta, decidí acostarme lo más luego posible y tratar de dormir, para no molestar al infiltrado. Quizás el sueño me hacía sentir mejor.

El lugar estaba desierto. Eras las once de la noche, y al parecer un día no muy frecuente por amantes. "Qué suerte"- pensé, pues no me resultaba nada agradable ver parejas de enamorados por todas partes.

Daniel abrió la puerta del cuarto número cuatro con la llave.

Entramos y él cerró la puerta. Procedió a encender las luces.

_ Lindo lugar_ comenté, sólo por comentar.

En el centro del cuarto había una cama de dos plazas, cómoda a simple vista, de sábanas rojas y cojines blancos. Una alfombra peluda ocupaba espacio en el piso, a la vez que los veladores estaban decorados con bellas lámparas. Sin embargo, lo que más me impresionó fueron los inmensos espejos, en el techo y en el costado de la pared, por lo cuales se podían observar todos los lados de la cama.

De improvisto, Daniel me tomó de los hombros y me estrechó contra la pared. ¡Auch!

_ ¡¿Tú estás loca?!_ me gritó, enojado. No hice más que permanecer callada_ ¡¿Sabes lo cerca que estuvimos de que todo acabara?!

Supe a lo que se refería: mi traición a los detectives.

_ Lo siento_ logré decir, en un tono débil y casi inaudible_ de verdad, lo siento.

Me soltó con brusquedad y luego se pasó la mano por el rostro. Lucía muy frustrado.

_ No era mi intensión_ continué_ de verdad quería que rescataran a Rosalie, que atraparan a Cormac, pero… _ bajé la mirada_ pero vi que iban a arrestarte a ti también y…

_ ¿De qué estás hablando?

Lo miré. Estaba confuso.

_ No quería que te arrestaran_ le confesé_ tú no eres como ellos, no mereces que te encierren en la cárcel.

Por su cara, parecía que quisiera matarme. Pero de un momento a otro una leve sonrisa apareció.

_ Alice…_ parecía encontrar divertido algo_ soy un infiltrado, me han arrestado un montón de veces, he tenido que pasar meses en la cárcel, mi trabajo es ser como un criminal más… ¿cómo…? de verdad, me sorprende que no hallas aprendido nada de lo que Emmett te enseñó.

_ Pero pueden matarte.

_ No_ se me acercó un poco_ Alice, cuando me arrestan, hay un montón de detectives interfiriendo para que me liberen. Apenas Emmett da la orden, yo salgo de la cárcel… en lo que menos debiste de haber pensado era en mi seguridad.

"Realmente soy la más tonta de todas".

Unas lágrimas bajaron hacia mis mejillas, sin razón aparente, seguramente por todas las cosas que habían sucedido en el día.

_ ¿Por qué lloras?_ con su mano me limpió la mejilla.

_ Supongo que estoy un poco estresada_ me encogí de hombros.

Permanecimos un rato así, mirándonos.

Si bien en la mañana la conversación había resultado fluida, ahora me costaba encontrar algo de lo qué hablar. Mi cuerpo estaba cansado, mi cerebro también, y probablemente Daniel lo que menos quería era que yo lo molestara.

Una mancha en el hombro de su chaqueta atrajo mi atención: era sangre.

_ Estás herido_ le recordé.

_ Ah, sí_ se miró el hombro_ no te preocupes, ya va a sanar.

No entendí cuál era la gracia de hacerse el súper fuerte.

_ Ni creas que te voy a dejar así_ lo miré más seria_ no habré estudiado medicina, pero algo sé de primeros auxilios, así que sácate la chaqueta.

Sonrió a la vez que obedecía. ¿Cómo podía mostrarse indiferente ante tal herida? La sangre le cubría todo el hombro.

¡Cuaj!

_ ¿Segura que quieres hacerlo?

Ahora que mis ojos observaban la sangre, la carne herida en su hombro; que mi nariz absorbía el desagradable aroma, realmente no lo quería sanar.

_ Ya_ le dije, soportando el impulso de vomitar_ voy a la cocina o al baño a ver si hay una toalla.

_ Al baño, porque no hay cocina.

Y fui al baño. Todo estaba impecablemente limpio, con cerámica en el piso, un espejo completo en la pared, y cortinas de baño rojas. Arriba del calefón encontré una cajita de primeros auxilios.

_ ¡Ya voy!_ le grité para que no se inquietara.

Tomé la caja, la llevé donde Daniel, y… y me llevé una gran sorpresa. Él estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, sin chaqueta ni polera, sólo con su pantalón, enseñando ese torso desnudo y musculoso que tanto me gustaba. La impresión no era porque nunca lo hubiese visto así, sino porque simplemente no esperaba hallarlo de ese modo.

_ ¿Es necesario?_ le pregunté, sentándome a su lado.

_ ¿Qué cosa?

Comencé a retirar las cosas de la caja.

_ Bueno, andar luciendo tus fantásticos pectorales, digo, no todos tenemos un cuerpo escultural.

Soltó una risita; mientras que con un poco de gaza, le fui limpiando la zona que rodeaba la herida.

_ Tienes que sacarme la bala.

Mis ojos lo miraron con horror.

_ Oh, vamos, ¿no eras acaso una enfermera?

Respiré profundamente. Esto de ser doctora me estaba resultando muy desagradable.

_ ¿Y cómo te la saco?_ quise saber.

_ Con un cuchillo caliente… la gracia es que sea rápido.

Sólo con oírlo me dolía; y traté de hacerme la idea.

Pero cuando llegó el momento, cuando mi mano, sujetando un cuchillo ardiendo, se acercaba a la herida, no pude evitar que mi cuerpo tiritara.

"Tranquila, o si no lo vas a empeorar".

Luego observé sonriente mi obra maestra. Daniel tenía el hombro vendado y la bala descansaba en el basurero. Dejé el cuchillo en el lavamanos y me volví al rubio.

_ Soy seca_ le dije.

_ Para vendar, porque la bala me la quité yo mismo.

Rodeé los ojos. Era cierto, yo no había resistido los nervios y desistí del intento, así que él tomó el cuchillo y en menos de cinco segundos alejó la bala de su cuerpo. Pero de todas formas el vendaje me había quedado espectacular.

_ Me gustaría llamar a Emmett_ dijo, en el mismo sitio, sentado_ pero de seguro está ocupado.

Me senté nuevamente a su lado. El incidente de la bala había hecho que mis ánimos mejoraran.

_ Igual… _ suspiré_ hay que decir que Bella nos engañó a todos.

_ Casi nos engañó_ corrigió él_ es una tonta, pudieron haberla matado.

_ A veces hay que arriesgarse.

_ Y a veces hay que ponerse a pensar antes de actuar.

Callamos durante unos segundos. La habitación me parecía tan cómoda y no pude evitar verme a través del espejo. Hace años que no lo hacía, pues no me gustaba, y me llevé una inmensa sorpresa. Primero, mi cabello estaba más largo de lo que imaginaba, y realmente desordenado; y segundo, mi cuerpo tenía marcados notoriamente los huesos, mi cuello parecía sin carne alguna; y tercero, el rostro de espantada con que me miraba me espantaba aún más.

_ ¿Cuál es el fantasma?_ quiso saber.

_ Yo.

Se volvió al espejo y miró nuestros reflejos. Yo me veía como una hormiguita a su lado, pues él medía casi dos metros, tenía hombros anchos y brazos musculosos, además de un pectoral duro y marcado. Sus manos prácticamente doblaban en tamaño a las mías.

"Soy pulgarcita".

_ No eres un fantasma_ me sonrió_ más bien pareces un zombie.

¿Había sido una broma?

Le golpeé juguetonamente la cabeza.

_ Auch_ se quejó, aunque sin dejar la sonrisa_ ¿me pegas por decir la verdad?

_ Cualquiera parece un zombie a tu lado_ le recriminé_ mírate, eres tan grande, musculoso, con ojos verdes, rubio… _ iba a decir "guapo", pero me detuve justo a tiempo.

_ ¿Tan bello soy?

Mis mejillas se enrojecieron y eso lo hizo soltar unas risitas.

_ ¿Sabes?_ lo miré de reojo_ tienes una personalidad bastante extraña.

_ ¿Ah, sí?

_ Sí_ asentí con la cabeza_ a veces pareciera que me odias, y después, como ahora, eres de lo más simpático.

_ Tal vez es una fachada.

¿Fachada?

_ ¿Y de qué te serviría fingir ser simpático conmigo?, al contrario, lo único que haces con…

_ Quizás_ me interrumpió_ la fachada sea al revés_ no le entendí_ quizás la fachada tiene que ver con mi mal comportamiento.

"¿Ah?"

Nos miramos sin decir nada. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba diciendo? ¿Por qué fingiría ser antipático?

Su gran mano, un poco áspera, tomó la mía y entrelazó sus dedos. Esta era la primera vez que se producía un momento de tanta intimidad entre nosotros.

_ Alice… ¿qué pasaría si yo te dijera que me gustas?

Sus palabras me pillaron absolutamente por sorpresa. ¿Era acaso una declaración? Sus ojos me observaban con seriedad, pero en su boca se curvaba una sonrisa.

"Recuerda lo de la otra vez, cuando casi te besó". Mi consciencia estaba en lo cierto, ésta podría ser otra burla del infiltrado.

Así que le seguí el juego.

_ Pues… _ me hice la pensativa_ no sé, quizás te de unos golpes en la cabeza por imbécil.

_ ¿Imbécil? ¿Por qué?

_ Porque me negaste una y otra vez que yo te gustaba.

Sonrió con diversión. ¿Qué le parecía tan gracioso?

Nuestras manos continuaron aferradas.

_ Cuando te vi la primera vez, ¿te acuerdas?, cuando arrancabas de Hans_ le asentí. "Cómo olvidarlo"_ bueno, en ese entonces tú eras una desconocida, hasta que Emmett empezó a hablarme de ti… luego volví a verte en el coche que derribó Cormac, e intenté que no te recogiera, porque Emmett se veía muy preocupado en ti, siempre te vio como una hija…_ me gustó darme cuenta de que eso ya no me molestaba_ y después resultó ser que me obligaron a vigilarte… he estado toda mi vida como infiltrado enfocado solamente en la misión, pero ahora Emmett me exigía vigilarte y evitar que te pusieras a hacer tonterías… tengo que confesar que no hice nada de bien ese trabajo. De verdad, lamento haber permitido que te golpearan, que te usaran, que tuvieras que robar… poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de que ya no me gustaba que estuvieran en la pandilla, pero no por desagrado, sino por algo de seguridad… yo sabía que las cosas iban a empeorar, y fue así, porque te fuiste resistiendo y metiendo cada vez más en la boca del lobo_ su mano desocupada tomó mi mejilla_ ya no quiero seguir engañándome, Alice, me molesta que Cormac te bese, que te mire como si fueras un pedazo de carne, que planee acostarse contigo… cuando soy yo el que desea besarte_ se me acercó hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de mis labios_ me gustas mucho, Alice.

¿Qué?

¿Ah?

Espera… ¿QUÉ?

Mi cerebro no entendía nada. ¿Había sido lo anterior una verdadera confesión de amor? ¿De verdad yo le gustaba?

Sus labios parecían decididos a besar los míos, pero me solté de él y me puse de pie.

_ ¿Qué pasa?

_ ¿Que qué pasa?_ mi voz estaba un poquito alta_ todo este tiempo me has hecho creer que… y resulta que… yo no te puedo gustar.

_ ¿Por qué no?

_ Porque soy muy fea, tú mismo lo dijiste_ volvió a reír_ y no me parece nada gracioso, de verdad, me has hecho sentir muy mal.

Se volvió serio.

_ Lo siento_ se levantó como yo_ quizás fui un poco bruto…

_ ¿Quizás?_ a mí me parecía más que eso.

_ Bueno, bastante bruto… pero todos nos podemos dar cuenta de los errores, y yo cometí un error al intentar alejarte con indiferencia_ se me fue acercando_ por una razón que desconozco, me tienes loco.

Permanecí quiera cuando su mano izquierda se acomodó detrás de mi espalda, y la otra se puso detrás de mi nuca.

_ Sé que antes me burlé de ti con un beso… ahora me gustaría enmendar el error.

Yo no lo podía creer. ¿De verdad todo esto estaba pasando?

Su respiración comenzó a golpear con delicadeza mi piel, mientras sus ojos se cerraban. Una parte de mí quería entregarse, cerrar los ojos, y dejar que el momento fluyera. Pero la otra parte me incitaba a permanecer alerta. "Con este tipo nunca se sabía".

Sus labios tocaron los mío.

Al principio sólo se movió él, pues yo estaba demasiado sorprendida como para moverme. Sus labios besaron los míos, luego mi mentón…

"Reacciona, Alice".

Las probabilidades que todo fuera una broma eran pocas, así que le tomé el rostro y ahora yo lo besé.

_ No lo puedo creer_ le confesé, después de que termináramos un largo y apasionante beso, nuestro primer beso.

_ Yo tampoco_ su voz era casi un susurro_ traté de mantenerme apartado del amor por más de diez años y resulta que en menos de dos meses tú me enamoras como si nada.

Solté unas risitas, ya sea de tonta o de felicidad. Era la primera vez que un hombre se me declaraba, la primera vez en que no era yo la que buscaba el beso.

_ No sé si fue a propósito_ me dijo, casi rozando mis labios_ pero te funcionaron los jueguitos de conquista… nunca antes me he sentido tan atraído por una mujer.

_ Pero si yo no tengo nada de especial.

_ Es tu forma de ser_ me besó con cariño la nariz_ eres valiente, sin miedo a hacer el ridículo, revoltosa, alegre… desde un principio que me gustó tu sonrisa, por eso se me partió el alma cuando te vi llorar_ me miró a los ojos_ no me gusta verte triste.

Volvimos a besarnos.

Me gustaba su boca, su forma de besarme. Era con ternura, con pasión, con delicadeza… hacía que me dieran ganas de besarlo una y mil veces más.

Por una razón extraña, quizás simple sentimentalismo, me alejé y comencé a llorar, como si acabase de recibir la peor noticia de todas.

_ ¿Qué ocurre?

Me senté en la cama, y luego él también lo hizo.

_ Es que… _ traté de tranquilizarme para no tartamudear_ es que… es que todo esto me alegra demasiado.

_ ¿Y por eso lloras?

Me costaba unir las ideas, pues mi mente estaba muy confusa.

_ Es que… con Emmett… yo pensé que… y Cormac… y Mauro…

Lancé un sollozo más fuerte.

_ Ya… _ me aferró a un costado, y me dio un beso en la cabeza_ entiendo que te sentiste muy mal cuando Emmett te rechazó.

¿Mal? Yo me había sentido terrible, por poco no me había suicidado.

Y ahora el amor, como nunca antes, aparecía en mi vida.

_ Pero tú de verdad me gustas, Alice… y sé que te han hecho mucho daño, tu padre, tu tío, Cormac, Mauro, incluso yo…_ lo miré. Sus ojos me parecieron los más bondadosos del planeta_ pero yo no voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño, nunca más, ¿sí?, voy a tratarte como te mereces… a menos que te portes mal, claro.

Ambos soltamos unas risitas.

El momento simplemente no podía ser más perfecto. Cualquier otro hombre a lo mejor se habría espantado con una mujer llorando. Pero Daniel no, él comprendía lo que me había ocurrido, lo mucho que significaba para mí que alguien me quisiera. Ahora estaba consolándome por segunda vez.

_ Eres un angelito, ¿sabes?

Me sonrió.

_ El angelito aquí eres tú_ me besó en la frente_ nunca creí que alguien fuera capaz de arriesgar su vida por ayudar a una completa desconocida… ni siquiera yo habría ido a buscar a Rosalie estando en tu lugar… eres la cosa más hermosa que he conocido.

Y sus labios chocaron nuevamente contra los míos.

La noche me parecía realmente perfecta. Ambos estábamos acostados en la cama, él dormía, luego de habernos besado un buen rato.

Daniel me había hecho sentir muy feliz, muy especial, y de nuevo tuve el impulso de llorar, pero el momento no era para eso, sino para sonreír. Mi vida había cambiado en un cien por ciento. Ahora mi vida volvía a tener sentido, y una vez que regresara a la pandilla de Cormac, lo haría con esperanza, con un hombre que me acompañaba, que me apoyaba, y que me quería.

Nuestras manos estaban juntas, y mi cabeza descansaba sobre su pecho. El sonido de su respiración me relajaba.

Mi estómago sonó, reclamando algún tipo de alimento, pero yo no tenía ni la más mínima intensión de dejar a Daniel. Me parecía que de hacer eso, el sueño se esfumaría y yo volvería a la triste realidad.

"No, Alice_ me dijo una voz en mi cabeza_ esta vez no hay malas intensiones detrás"

Y mi corazón lo sabía.

_ Te amo_ le susurré tan bajo que creí no escucharía.

Sin embargo, no fue así.

_ Yo también te amo_ me respondió, igual en voz baja.

Y deseé que ese instante no acabara jamás.

¡Me amaban!

La idea me parecía increíble, pero de todas formas la creí.

Puede que Rosalie y Rosa todavía estuvieran prisioneras, que algunos detectives hubieran salido heridos en la batalla, que Mclagen se enojara con nosotros… pero aquí no me importaba nada de eso. Aquí Daniel y yo nos abrasábamos y nos amábamos.

Y por primera vez me sentí realmente feliz por estar junto a un hombre.

espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. es cierto que Alice y Jasper se han demorado en declararse, pero la idea era que no fuera un amor a primera vista, debido a que él es un infiltrado.

por favor, no se pierdan el proximo capitulo, que la historia comienza su última etapa.

y no olviden comentar.

nos vemos!


	25. UN DESPERTAR LLENO DE AMOR

**UN DESPERTAR LLENO DE AMOR**

Esme estaba dormida cuando Cormac llegó a la casa. Un fuerte portazo la despertó.

_ ¡Esme!_ gritó el rubio.

La colorina no demoró en ponerse de pie y encender la luz. La voz de su casi hermano sonaba adolorida.

_ Cormac_ lo buscó con la mirada y lo vio cojeando en la entrada, con su pierna sangrando abundantemente_ ¡Cormac!

Acudió a ayudarlo sin pensarlo.

El rubio permitió que la mujer lo trasladara a una cama, en donde procedió a sacarle el pantalón para observar de mejor forma la herida.

_ Ya me saqué la bala_ le avisó él, soportando el intenso dolor.

_ Pero, Cormac… _ le corazón le latía rápidamente debido al horror_ ¿dónde… cómo te hiciste la herida?

_ Eso no es de tu incumbencia_ la mujer fue a la cocina a buscar las cosas para curar la pierna. Cuando regresó al mismo sitio, él continuó_ ¿crees que necesite de asistencia médica?

_ Cormac, has sangrado por horas, ¡por supuesto que necesitas de asistencia médica!

_ Me refiero a si es de vida o muerte, puedo soportar el dolor, me han baleado otras veces.

"Por Dios"- pensó Esme, considerando absolutamente estúpida la actitud de su casi hermano, pues por muy pequeña que fuera la herida, de todas formas podía llevar a malas consecuencias. Ella no era doctora, no podía saber sobre diagnósticos o cosas por el estilo.

_ No lo sé_ le dijo, para nada tranquila_ supongo que habría que esperar a ver cómo reacciona la pierna.

"¿Esperar?"- la idea no le gustó al rubio. Él no tenía tiempo para esperar. Sus planes habían sido modificados, y sólo de milagro aún conservaba los cuerpos de las mujeres de Cullen. Más encima, no había podido contactarse con ninguno de sus compañeros, Elle y Bill permanecían en Santiago, y la prensa no tardaría en dar las noticias.

Tiempo, definitivamente, era lo que menos tenía.

Esme terminó de vendarle la pierna, y luego ambos quedaron en silencio. Ella quería hacer preguntas, pero temía por las respuestas. Siempre se mantenía al margen de los planes de su hermano, pero eso no quería decir que no le preocuparan, al contrario, no podía dejar de pensar en las atrocidades que su querido Cormac podría estar haciendo.

_ Es tarde_ comentó ella, observando la oscuridad de la noche.

_ Son las cinco de la madrugada_ Cormac suspiró, sabiendo que su hermana no se mostraría contenta con lo que le diría a continuación_ Esme, yo… necesito que me hagas un favor.

Esme se extrañó, ya que el rubio no acostumbraba a pedir favores.

_ ¿Un favor?

El chico se acomodó mejor, haciendo caso omiso al dolor, y tomó las manos de la mujer.

_ Traje unas personas.

_ ¿Personas?

Cormac, con un esfuerzo sin aparentar, se levantó de la cama, y condujo de la mano a la colorina.

_ ¿A dónde me llevas?_ quiso saber Esme, nerviosa.

El rubio la guió donde el vehículo y le enseñó a las dos secuestradas que estaban amarradas, inconscientes y muy heridas.

_ ¡Pero Cormac…!_ la mujer se llevó las manos a la boca producto del horror. Luego lo miró_ ¿cómo puedes tenerlas allí?_ iba a abrir la puerta para sacarlas, pero el hombre la detuvo del brazo_ ¿qué haces?

_ Esme, no te pido que interfieras, sólo necesito que las cuides en la casa.

_ ¿Qué?_ la idea la espantó_ ¿tú estás loco?, estas mujeres necesitan ir al hospital.

_ Lo siento, pero lo que menos quiero es que estén bien, la idea es que sufran.

_ Pero Cormac… ¡es una niña!

_ Niña o no, es pariente de Cullen, no merece mi consideración… ¿podrías tenerlas en la casa?

La mujer se quedó un rato en silencio. Esta vez su hermano había traspasado el límite, es decir…. ¿llegar a torturar a una niñita?

Al ver a la pequeña ensangrentada, sucia y con moretones en los brazos, no pudo evitar recordar la vez en que había encontrado al mismo Cormac, hacía más de diez años, tirado en la calle.

"Pobre niño"- había pensado esa vez, y lo seguía pensando, pues la vida no había sido del todo bondadosa para el chico. Y decidió ayudarlo hasta la muerte de ser necesario, cuidarlo y encargarse de que no cayera demasiado en la mala vida. Pero en el último tiempo le era difícil controlar lo que su hermano hacía, y eso le dolía, pues su cariño hacia él era realmente sincero.

Pensó en las pobres víctimas y supo que ellas probablemente tendrían una peor estadía en otro lugar, pues ella podría asegurarse de que no recibieran tan mal trato. Así que…

_ Está bien_ aceptó al fin_ déjalas aquí… pero no creas que voy a quedarme con los brazos cruzados, no me pidas que no las alimente, porque sabes lo que opino al respecto.

"Mejor"- pensó Cormac, pues de esa forma les daba falsas esperanzas a las secuestradas. Nada era más cruel que dar de comer a las gallinas para luego comerlas.

Ambos entraron a las rubias, Esme casi al borde de las lágrimas, y las dejaron tiradas en el suelo.

_ No las levantes_ le advirtió él_ cuando despierten las voy a amarrar, por ahora que se queden allí… tengo otras cosas qué hacer.

_ ¿Dónde están los demás?

_ No tengo ni idea… pero los voy a encontrar, esos policías no pudieron haberlos atrapado a todos.

_ ¿Atrapados?_ se preocupó_ ¿dónde estuvieron, Cormac?

El rubio la miró con una sonrisa.

_ Da lo mismo eso ahora… lo que importa es que nos reunamos lo más luego posible, no quiero darle ni el más mínimo descanso a Cullen.

Esme reconoció el odio profundo en el tono de voz con que hablaba su casi hermano.

_ ¿Las vas a matar?_ preguntó, aunque sospechando la respuesta.

_ No sólo las voy a matar… voy a hacerlas desear no haber nacido nunca.

…...

Abrí los ojos de pronto. Era la primera vez que las pesadillas no irrumpían mis sueños, y eso me puso muy, pero muy contenta.

Miré a un costado y observé el rostro de la persona que ocupaba ahora mi corazón. Daniel dormía aún, con sus ojos cerrados, y sus labios semiabiertos. No pude resistirme a ellos, así que me acerqué y los besé.

"Esto es lo mejor del mundo"- pensé.

Se despertó de inmediato, pero sin sobresaltarse, y sonrió sin dejar mis labios, y continuó besándome.

Habíamos sido hechos el uno para el otro, no había otra explicación para la comodidad que sentíamos al estar juntos. Sus besos eran exquisitos, y nuestras bocas encajaban a la perfección. Sólo su lengua dentro y juguetona superaban tal sensación.

Estuvimos un tiempo de esa forma, yo encima de él, besándonos, y acariciándonos las caras y los brazos. Era una situación tan inocente y tierna, pero a la vez excitante. Ambos estábamos casi desnudos; él con su bóxer, sin polera; y yo sin pantalón y con la polera también. Nuestras piernas desnudas se rozaban peligrosamente.

De pronto, sin que yo lo quisiera, dejó de besarme y corrió su cabeza, aunque yo continué dándole besitos en la mejilla. Mis labios no podían parar.

_ ¿Cómo dormiste?

Su voz expresó un buen humor que nunca antes le había escuchado. Lo de anoche no había sido un sueño; lo de anoche había sido la pura y maravillosa realidad.

_ Muy bien_ respondí, entre un beso y otro_ mejor que nunca.

Y continué con los besos.

_ ¿Pues no crees que ya es hora de levantarnos?, el sol ya salió.

Era cierto. La luz del sol resplandecía la habitación a través de la ventana, aunque gracias a la cortina, no era tan fuerte. Pero de todas formas no me importó. ¿Qué era el sol contra estas mejillas tan exquisitas y deliciosas?

_ Alice…

_ No, no quiero_ e intenté besarle la boca, pero me esquivó_ oye, ¿por qué arrancas?

_ Eres demasiado peligrosa_ trató de correrse a un lado, pero yo no le dejé y me aferré más a su cuerpo_ ¿ves?

_ ¿Tienes miedo de no poder librarte de mí?

_ Tengo miedo de que no me dejes volver a trabajar.

_ ¿Quieres volver a trabajar?

Le hice cosquillas y comenzamos a reír, mientras tratábamos de soltarnos los unos a los otros. Pero ninguno dejaba que el otro escapara. Jugábamos como dos niños pequeños, y mi corazón se encontraba más grande que nunca con tanta alegría.

Sin embargo, las risas y los juegos cesaron. De pronto él quedó encima de mí, con sus brazos sujetando los míos, nuestros rostros frente a frente, y nos volvimos serios. De repente mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte, con nerviosismo y con ansiedad.

_ No_ dijo, en un susurro_ ahora no quiero trabajar.

Y me besó. Pero no fue un beso como los de antes, sino uno con pasión, con fuego, con amor. Su lengua se introdujo en mi boca y se movió de una forma que me enloqueció; y supe que ya no podríamos detenernos. Ambos deseábamos lo mismo, y no encontré excusa para que no fuera de esa forma.

Sus manos soltaron las mías y se posicionaron en mis mejillas, mientras que las mías sujetaban su cintura.

En la noche sólo habíamos conversado y nos habíamos besado un tiempo, pero nada más. Ninguno había buscado otra cosa. Pero ahora… ahora un apetito repentino había despertado.

Dejé que me tocara, y él dejó que yo hiciera lo mismo. Con otros hombres mi cuerpo siempre se resistía, pero con él no ocurría lo mismo; con Daniel mi cuerpo exigía que lo rozaran, que lo tocaran…

Sentí que sus manos acariciaban mis muslos, pero en ese instante, se detuvo y me miró un poco más alejado, cesando los besos.

Ambos respirábamos más agitadamente.

_ ¿Qué ocurre?_ pregunté. No me gustaba el ceño fruncido que mostraba.

_ No sé si esto está bien_ tragó saliva_ me refiero a que… entiendo si tú no quieres, por lo sucedido con Cormac, con Mauro…

_ Ey_ le interrumpí y tomé su mejilla_ ¿te dije que me molestaba?

_ Bueno, no, pero…

_ Pero nada_ le di un beso y luego continué hablando_ Daniel, esta es la primera vez que me encuentro segura de entregarme a un hombre.

_ Es que… nunca antes he hecho el amor… el sexo no es lo mismo, y… y tengo miedo de desilusionarte.

La idea me hizo soltar una risita. El pobre no quería quedar mal en la cama.

_ Mira_ me acomodé de tal forma que ambos quedamos recostados de lado_ yo tampoco tengo experiencia sobre hacer el amor… dejemos que salga lo que tenga que salir_ y ahora lo miré con seriedad_ ¿me amas?

_ Claro que te amo.

_ Entonces no hay nada más que hablar.

Y lo besé de nuevo.

Sin embargo, la pasión de mi beso de pronto cambió y Daniel fue el encargado de tomar la iniciativa. Me besó todo el rostro, alterándolos con palabras de amor de vez en cuando, y luego con sus manos procedió a tocar mis piernas. Pero no eran caricias apasionadas, sino caricias delicadas, unos roces exquisitos que me pusieron la piel de gallina. Jamás me habían tocado de esa forma.

_ ¿Te gusta?_ me preguntó, recorriendo con roces mi muslo izquierdo hacia el abdomen.

Me costaba hablar, pero igual lo hice, sin poder ocultar la sonrisa.

_ Un poco_ bromeé. La verdad es que me encantaba.

Continuó rozando, debajo de mi polera, por el sector de las costillas, cerca de mis senos…

Lo miré y observé la seriedad de su rostro. Estaba concentrado, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al notar que le miraba.

_ ¿Estás entretenido?

Uno de sus roces hizo que me estremeciera.

_ Bastante en realidad_ hizo ademán de quitarme la polera, por lo que le ayudé y me la quité de un tirón, arrojándola al piso_ tranquila, no te impacientes.

Solté otras risitas.

Volví a recostarme, y dejé que siguiera con las caricias. Sus manos tocaron el centro de mi pecho, y una de ellas se fue hacia mi espalda para soltar mi sostén. Respiré profundamente, pues ahora el momento se hacía más excitante.

El sostén quedó tirado en el piso también, y la sensación de sus dedos jugando con mis pezones fue incluso mejor que los roces. Me los tocó con delicadeza, con admiración; y yo aproveché para acariciar su nuca, y al parecer le gustó, porque sonrió.

Continuamos así, y no pude evitar notar una sensación en mi vagina, o mejor dicho, una necesidad. Me costaba pensar, así como también respirar. Mi cuerpo exigía el suyo, y mis labios anhelaban con urgencia a aquellos que sonreían.

Pero no lo besé ni me moví, pues sus caricias me tenían hipnotizada. Ahora me rozaba el cuello y los senos al mismo tiempo, y de pronto su cabeza se acercó a la mía y nos besamos, esta vez con más pasión.

"No quiero que nada de esto termine"

Pero también deseaba que terminara. Sus caricias me excitaban, y en mi vagina sentí que un líquido se abría camino entre mis muslos. Yo ya estaba lista para la penetración.

"Penetración"- eso me desconcentró por un momento. Generalmente los hombres me penetraban sin escrúpulos ni consideración, casi con violencia, y no pude evitar pensar en que Daniel lo haría de la misma forma.

_ ¿Estás bien?_ me preguntó, sin dejar de tocarme, y sin alejarse.

_ Sí, sí, no te preocupes_ lo besé de nuevo, y para calmar los nervios, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, me coloqué sobre él y lo miré durante unos segundos. Me observaba con sorpresa.

_ ¿Qué haces?

No le respondí, sino que procedí a actuar. Yo no había excitado jamás a un hombre- los que me habían tocado no lo necesitaban- pero ahora sentí que con Daniel sí lo necesitaba, ya sea porque deseaba hacerlo sentir placer, o porque yo necesitaba algo de tiempo para tranquilizarme.

Como estaba sin polera, le besé el pecho y los brazos, rozando al mismo tiempo sus piernas con mis manos. Me impresionó bastante la forma en que se estremeció cuando comencé a succionar sus pezones. Eran deliciosos. Todo en su cuerpo era delicioso.

"Te amo tanto, Daniel".

Sentí de inmediato como su miembro se hinchaba, y supe entonces lo que debía hacer. Le quité el bóxer y…

_ Guau_ dije, impresionada. Nunca antes había visto un pene tan grande.

_ Me vas a hacer sonrojar.

Ahora yo me sonrojé al haber tenido tal reacción, y sonreí con vergüenza.

_ Ya, es mi turno de nuevo.

Dicho eso, me tomó de la cintura y se posicionó encima de mi cuerpo, tenso, pero a la vez sonriente.

Yo, en tanto, todavía meditaba sobre el tamaño de su pene. ¿De verdad cabía dentro de mi vagina?

_ Te preocupa algo_ me dijo, sin moverse.

Nuestras manos se entrelazaron y comenzaron a acariciarse.

_ Es que… _ me costaba explicarme_ bueno, yo… yo nunca he… es que… es que tu pene es un poco grande.

Estuvo a punto de soltar risas, y se me acercó al rostro.

_ Tranquila, no voy a clavártelo de una sola vez_ y besó mis labios.

Mi cuerpo aún estaba inseguro, pero mi corazón le creía. No había razón para pensar que trataría de dañarme. Además, él me había advertido de su falta de experiencia en la materia, así que no me podía quejar ahora. Yo ya había aceptado.

"¿Qué más da?- pensé- ahora a disfrutar"

Aflojé mis brazos y lo abrase con ellos, acariciando su espalda con mis manos; mientras que con su cadera comenzó a presionar suavemente hacia la mía. Nuestros miembros se encontraron y la excitación fue incluso mayor de lo imaginado.

"Lo quiero ya… ya".

Me impulsé hacia adelante, apretando mi vagina con su pene, pero él me alejó un poco y tuve que esperar. Recordé que había prometido no ser brusco.

Pero la espera duró demasiado. Y sin embargo, no me molestaba que lo fuera. Su pene me rozaba, y entraba con una lentitud desesperante, una lentitud que aumentaba mi respiración con cada segundo que pasaba; una lentitud que aumentaba mi apetito sexual al doble, al triple, incluso más.

"Ay, por favor, Daniel…"

Ambos gemíamos, aunque yo con más fuerza y ruido. Mis dedos apretaban su espalda casi haciéndole daño.

_ Te amo_ logró susurrar, con una voz absolutamente forzada. De pronto observé lo serio que estaba, y noté que su piel se había tornado levemente más roja, producto de la excitación.

Y cuando le iba a responder, de improvisto su miembro presionó hacia mi vagina, y se abrió camino sin mayor problema debido a la lubricación de mi zona íntima.

Solté un respiro, y me aferré con más fuerza a él. El vaivén comenzaba, y yo sabía que ya nada podía detenernos.

"Y no quiero que se detenga".

Nos movimos a la par, sincronizándonos, y me encantó notar que no teníamos dificultad con eso. Ambos íbamos en la misma dirección.

_ Dime si voy muy rápido.

No supe cuál era su manía de hablar, pero de todas formas le asentí, aunque sin saber realmente a qué, pues mi cabeza sólo estaba enfocada en una cosa: el placer. Si bien la penetración me había hecho sentir un débil dolor, lo siguiente fue mucho mejor. Mi vagina ya se había moldeado perfectamente a él, y disfrutaba de los movimientos que hacía. Me penetraba con delicadeza, y con profundidad, aunque variando de vez en cuando. Era lento, y luego rápido. Rápido y luego lento.

_ Ay, Daniel… _ apoyé mis manos en su cuello, sin saber qué hacer realmente. La excitación me estaba volviendo loca, y la respiración se me dificultaba cada vez más.

_ ¿Ya estás lista?

¿Lista? ¿Lista para qué?

Las contracciones de mi vagina se hicieron más fuerte, y mis gemidos también. Todo mi cuerpo vibraba, mis manos estaban impacientes… yo no podía respirar bien…

Y de pronto…

Volví a respirar y regresé al cuarto junto a Daniel, que ahora se recostaba a mi lado, recuperando el aliento.

El orgasmo sin dudas que había sido maravilloso, y todavía me costaba creer que hubiese sido de esa forma. Había sido como viajar a otro planeta, como dejar de ser yo misma y…

Era algo indescriptible, pero absolutamente maravilloso y espectacular. Era la sensación más exquisita de toda mi vida.

Sin embargo, no todo acabó allí, pues los brazos de Daniel me aferraron a su cuerpo, y tuve que acomodarme con la cabeza sobre su pecho. Me extrañó que hiciera eso, pues en otras ocasiones los hombres se habían limitado sólo a dormir o a largarse.

_ ¿Cómo estás?_ preguntó, con la respiración agitada. Pude notar un poco de transpiración en su piel.

Me acurruqué bien en su pecho y le sonreí. Sus ojos me parecieron más bellos que nunca.

_ Bien_ respondí, aunque tal vez no era la palabra indicada. Pero me costaba pensar.

_ Espero haberte dejado satisfecha.

Suspiré. No imaginaba una satisfacción mejor.

_ Te amo_ le dije, y logré darle un besito en su pecho. La paz que se había generado en el ambiente era única.

"Ojalá no terminé nunca"- deseé.

_ Yo también te amo_ dijo, y luego ambos cerramos los ojos para descansar.

espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. por favor comenten para saber sus impresiones. gracias a quienes comentan, todo esto va dedicado a ustedes.

besitos a todas!


	26. UNA INESPERADA NOTICIA

**hola, queridas lectoras. quiero dedicar este capítulo a Tina, que acaba de mandarme un comentario espectacular, de verdad no me ha quitado la sonrisa en todo el día. muchas gracias, Tina. espero que todas las dudas que tengas se solucionen en los siguientes capítulos. **

**y ahora... a disfrutar!**

**UNA INESPERADA NOTICIA**

Todo parecía un sueño, demasiado hermoso para que fuera real. Con Daniel no sólo habíamos hecho el amor una vez, sino dos veces más, y cada una fue mejor que la otra.

La ducha del lugar era de superficie plana, con compuertas de vidrio en vez de cortinas, una pared de cerámico, que sentí sumamente helada cuando mi espalda rozó con ella, aunque en verdad no me importó mucho, porque mi interior se encontraba lo suficientemente caliente para soportarlo. Daniel me besaba el cuello, sosteniendo mi cuerpo con sus fuertes brazos, mientras que mis piernas se aferraban alrededor de su cintura. Me costaba respirar, y mi mente comenzaba ya a nublarse. Sus besos me excitaban; sus manos me provocaban un placer que sólo era superado por lo que vendría a continuación.

Mi cuerpo estaba tenso; mi expresión seria; y no me molestó para nada que él quisiera apoderarse de mí.

"Ay, Daniel…"

Nos movíamos al mismo ritmo, él con el cuidado de no hacerme daño con la pared, y yo con la precaución de no caerme de sus piernas. Pero en realidad tampoco era que estuviera pensando en ello. Mi cabeza ya no podía pensar.

La respiración se hizo más dificultosa… los gemidos más fuertes… el temblor de mi cuerpo más intenso…

"Ay, Daniel…"

Le agarré el cabello con urgencia. Sentí que explotaría en cualquier momento.

"Ay, ay, ay, ay…"

Y luego la explosión en mi interior me llenó de placer y felicidad como en las tres veces anteriores.

Lo besé en la mejilla y después bajé mis piernas de su cadera. Ambos tratábamos de recuperar el aliento.

_ Uno debería de bañarse así todo el tiempo_ dije, abrasada a él.

Soltó una risita, y en ese momento recién noté que el agua de la ducha caía sobre nosotros.

_ Vamos a terminar haciéndonos adictos_ dijo él, y nos miramos_ ¿no crees que una cuarta vez es demasiado?

"¿Estaba loco?"- por mí, ni siquiera mil veces eran demasiado.

_ ¿Acaso no te gustó?_ le pregunté coquetamente.

_ Ese es el problema, que me gustó demasiado_ me besó tiernamente la boca, aunque después se separó para hablar_ no sé qué tienes, odiosa, pero me encanta estar contigo.

_ ¿Ah, sí?

_ Sí_ sus labios acariciaron mi mejilla_ esta ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida_ me volvió a mirar_ pareces un esqueleto, pero igual tienes tu gracia.

Le sonreí, aunque no encontré muy gracioso eso de "esqueleto". Es decir, yo tampoco era tan flaca.

_ Para que veas de lo que te perdiste antes.

_ M-m_ su rostro se volvió algo más serio_ de haberlo sabido, esa vez en que escapabas de Hans, te habría llevado conmigo.

_ ¿Para violarme?_ me hice la asustada.

_ Bueno, si te resistes, no me queda otra opción.

Volvimos a reír.

Continuamos abrasados, yo apoyando mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Me resultaba muy cómodo estar con él, desnudos los dos, y quise no separarme jamás. Pero el agua continuaba cayendo.

_ ¿Sabes?_ le dije_ vamos a terminar dejando en banca rota al motel.

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Porque ya llevamos como una hora gastando agua.

Rió y me besó fuerte en el cuello.

_ Es que eres insaciable, ¿qué quieres que haga?

_ ¿Yo, insaciable?_ lo miré de reojo_ creo que fuiste tú el que se metió aquí mientras yo me bañaba.

_ Y tú me recibiste.

_ Porque no me quedaba otra opción, era eso o me violabas.

Volvimos a reír. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan feliz.

Me tomó en brazos, cerró la llave del agua, y luego comenzó a llevarme hacia afuera. Era una lástima, me había encantado la ducha.

_ Tengo hambre_ me quejé mientras me recostaba en la cama.

_ Yo igual… ¿quieres que pida algo?

¿Que qué quería yo? Pues yo quería que se lanzara encima de mí y me llenara de besitos por todas partes, y durante toda la eternidad. Pero como eso era algo improbable, en estas circunstancias, le asentí con la cabeza, sabiendo que pronto mi estómago lo iba a agradecer.

Daniel regresó de recepción con una bandeja llena de emparedados, dos tazas de té con azúcar, unos vasos con jugo de naranja, y unos trozos de queque con manjar. Debía de haber pagado bastante dinero para recibir la atención que estábamos recibiendo.

_ Creí que estábamos nosotros dos no más_ le comenté, cuando puso la inmensa bandeja sobre la cama.

Ambos ya estábamos vestidos con nuestras prendas del día anterior, aunque él no usaba la polera, ya que ésta se encontraba con bastante sangre. Yo estaba sentada en la cama, con mi pelo mojado y recién peinado.

_ No sé tú, pero yo me muero de hambre_ dijo, poniéndose a mi lado_ y tú estás muy flaquita, así que come.

Me tendió un sándwich con la mano y no tuve más remedio que cogerlo.

Estuvimos al menos diez minutos comiendo en silencio, sólo tragando lo que más podíamos. Al parecer nuestros estómagos se encontraban muy vacíos y hambrientos, porque nos comimos los quince emparedados, y sólo quedó el azúcar y un trozo de queque.

_ Ufff…_ me recosté hacia atrás, contenta, mientras él se terminaba el té_ estoy… llena.

_ Pero si no tienes ni guata_ con su mano me tocó el vientre debajo de la polera_ apuesto a que todavía se te notan las costillas.

Para mí, de todas formas se me veía enorme el abdomen.

Puse mis manos sobre las suyas, y me fijé en su hombro vendado, con una venda que comenzaba a lucir un poco rojiza.

_ ¿Te duele?_ le señalé la herida.

Soltó unas risitas.

_ ¿Ahora te importa?

_ ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_ no le entendí.

_ Que en la mañana, o en el baño, no te vi para nada preocupada de eso.

Era cierto, con suerte lo había notado. Pero no era mi culpa, al fin y al cabo, mi cerebro no pensaba bien en esos momentos.

_ Ya, po_ insistí_ ¿te duele mucho?

_ No en realidad… he tenido heridas peores.

"Pobrecito". Su trabajo de infiltrado debía de serle muy sacrificado.

Sonreímos y luego nos besamos de nuevo. Mi legua saboreaba el interior de su boca, y la suya hacía también lo mismo. Parecía como si él supiera exactamente lo que yo quería, porque sus besos me excitaban a la perfección. Ahora sus labios iban hacia mi mejilla… y su mano desocupada acariciaba mi cuello. Pero esa era una distracción, porque su otra mano trataba de subir hacia mis pechos.

Le detuve antes de que continuara.

_ ¿No crees que ya fue suficiente con cuatro veces?

Dejó de besarme la mejilla para hablar, en tanto que su mano insistía en subir.

_ ¿Ya no quieres que te haga el amor?_ y continuó besándome, esta vez debajo del mentón.

_ No es eso_ hice un gran esfuerzo por ignorar mi instinto carnal_ pero imagino que vamos a volver con Cormac, ¿no?

Y se detuvo.

"Espero no haber arruinado nada"- pensé, porque lo que yo menos quería era que se enojara conmigo.

Me miró serio, pero no enojado.

_ ¿Quieres volver?

No comprendí bien su pregunta. "¿Quieres volver?", eso podía significar que él no quería o que simplemente tal vez deseaba conocer mi opinión. A lo mejor quería huir conmigo… o a lo mejor no.

_ Pues… no, obvio que no quiero, no quiero ver a Cormac de nuevo_ me besó con cariño la nariz_ pero Rosalie y Rosa siguen secuestradas, y Emmett no se va a poner muy contento de saber que su infiltrado escapó por una buena mañana de sexo_ terminé de hablar.

Sonrió.

_ Bueno, sí, tengo que volver_ asumió con algo de pesar_ de seguro Cormac también me va a buscar, así que no creo que demore mucho_ hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar_ pero tú no estás obligada a regresar, no eres una infiltrada, tienes la posibilidad de escapar, puedo asegurarme de que Cormac no te busque.

Quedé en silencio un momento. ¿Qué se supone que era esto? ¿Me estaba diciendo que huyera mientras él arriesgaba su vida para atrapar a los malos? ¿Me estaba pidiendo que lo dejara solo después de haberme entregado a él cuatro veces en cuerpo y alma? ¿Acaso creía que yo era capaz de abandonar la primera oportunidad de amor verdadero que se me presentaba?

_ No_ respondí, con el ceño fruncido_ yo voy a regresar contigo.

_ Pero Alice…

_ Pero nada_ tomé su mentón con mi mano_ mira, Daniel, escúchame bien claramente, porque no lo voy a repetir, ¿sí?... toda mi vida he esperado encontrar a alguien que valga la pena, y ahora que por fin la encuentro no la voy a dejar marchar… no saber todas las veces que he sufrido, que me he intentado quitar la vida, por no tener un sentido de vida… me da lo mismo si esto es algo pasajero o no, porque de todas formas no te voy a dejar, Rosalie también es mi responsabilidad, en especial porque por mi culpa sigue secuestrada, así que no pienses que voy a ir corriendo del susto, prefiero estar contigo aunque sea dentro de una pandilla llena de asesinos y violadores.

_ ¿Y si te pasa algo?

_ ¿Qué me va a pasar?_ le sonreí para relajar los ánimos_ sé cuidarme bien.

_ Ah, lo había olvidado_ dijo con sarcasmo.

_ Ya, está bien_ admití_ tal vez no soy muy buena cuidándome, pero qué importa, vas a estar tú para ayudarme, ¿no?

Y por la expresión de su rostro, comprendí lo que de verdad ocurría: a Daniel no le preocupaba mi bienestar, lo que él quería era que yo no continuara en la pandilla para así trabajar mejor.

_ Alice… yo…

_ ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Se vio confundido por mi repentino tono de voz molesto.

_ Claro, pregunta.

_ ¿Lo de la mañana fue una estrategia para persuadirme de dejarte y así dejar de molestarte?

_ No, no_ besó varias veces mi frente y mi mejilla_ Alice, no estoy jugando contigo.

_ ¿Entonces?, porque a mí me parece eso, ¿qué sentido tendría que me quisieras si luego me pides que me vaya?

Sonrió, aunque no supe bien por qué. Su mano apretó con cariño la mía, y luego me abrasó.

_ Alice… _ me besó el cuello_ cuando te dije que te amaba era cierto.

_ Pero…

_ Nunca antes había hecho el amor con alguien, ni había tenido ganas de hacerlo… te amo, ¿me oíste?, Aunque seas flaquita y llorona.

¿Llorona? Si era una broma no lo encontré muy gracioso.

_ Yo también te amo_ y estreché mis brazos a su espalda.

_ Pero tenemos que aceptar que ya nada va a ser como antes… _ nos miramos_ si volvemos donde Cormac, ya no vamos a ser dos tipos que se odian.

_ Yo nunca te odié.

_ Bueno, yo sí… pero ahora te voy a ver de otra forma, ahora eres mi mujer_ "Ay, que sonaba lindo eso"_ y de verdad, si antes me molestaba que te acosaran, no quiero ni imaginar lo que molestaría ahora.

_ ¿O sea que por celos quieres que me vaya?

_ No sólo por eso, también porque no quiero que te pase nada malo.

_ Tú mismo lo dijiste, como infiltrado uno tiene que hacer sacrificios.

_ ¿Y estás dispuesta a dejar que te lo metan como si fueras un juguete? ¿Qué te golpeen?

_ Bueno, no me hace gracia, pero si es con tal de estar contigo…

No me dejó terminar, pues me hizo a un lado y se sentó en la cama, con su rostro frustrado.

_ Lo siento, Alice, pero no estoy dispuesto a arriesgarte sólo para que estemos juntos.

_ ¿Y tú no escuchaste lo que te dije recién?_ lo abrasé por la espalda y le di un beso en la mejilla_ me importa un rábano el peligro, no tengo nada allá afuera que me esté esperando, así que no pienses que te voy a dejar.

_ ¿Y si mueres por mi culpa?

Me harté. Daniel se estaba complicando por cosas que aún no ocurrían, así que me acomodé de tal forma que pude mirarlo a la cara.

_ Mira… te amo, y mucho… no te quiero perder, y si fue nuestro destino conocernos aquí, entonces no veo por qué tengamos que separarnos… en cuanto a la misión_ continué antes de que interrumpiera_ ahí veremos cómo resulta. Prometo que no me voy a entrometer, y que voy a hacer como si nada hubiese pasado… voy a tratar de no meterme en problemas, pero no voy a dejarte… _ acerqué mi rostro al de él_ al menos para mí, sería volver a perder un sentido de vida.

Lo hice sonreír.

_ ¿Entonces de verdad quieres tener algo serio conmigo?

También le sonreí.

_ Quizás para ti fue sólo sexo…

_ Y buen sexo.

_ Claro, pero para mí fue algo más_ solté risitas cuando comenzó a besarme el cuello_ de verdad, se me acelera el corazón sólo de recordar lo que hicimos… así que, no sé tú, pero ahora somos pareja.

_ ¿Qué?_ me miró sonriente_ ¿pareja?

_ ¿Acaso no te gustan los compromisos?

_ Bueno, no, pero… ¿no crees que sea demasiado pronto?

_ ¿Me haces el amor y ahora no quieres comprometerte?_ le apreté la nariz cariñosamente_ eres increíble, nadie es capaz de entenderte.

_ No es que no quiera compromiso… pero quizás no es lo más adecuado considerando que ambos somos… o al menos yo, soy un infiltrado… me preocupa que luego te arrepientas.

"¿Arrepentirme?"

Lo miré con extrañeza.

_ ¿Y por qué tendría que arrepentirme?

_ Porque a lo mejor no soy el que piensas que soy… una cosa es tener sexo y otra diferente es que nos conozcamos más, nuestras vidas, nuestros secretos…

_ Yo no tengo problema en conocerte.

_ ¿Y si te decepcionas?

"Por Dios, este hombre era más complicado que las mujeres".

Le besé tiernamente los labios antes de hablar.

_ Daniel… te quiero conocer, de verdad_ le sonreí_ no me importa si has hecho cosas malas, yo tampoco soy un angelito, así que… ¿aceptas?

Por un instante me miró muy serio.

"¿En qué estaría pensando?". Su decisión me ponía nerviosa, pues yo no quería que por su temor todo quedara en nada. Él era el primer hombre que correspondía a mis sentimientos, por lo que no dudé en que era el indicado para mí, al fin y al cabo, él me había ayudado a olvidar a Emmett.

Pero mi miedo acabó cuando de pronto en su rostro apareció una alegre sonrisa.

_ ¿Así que quieres conocerme?_ besó mi frente y después me levantó de la cama, junto a él, tomándome en brazos.

_ ¿Qué haces?_ le pregunté, a la vez que nos desplazaba hacia la puerta.

_ Bueno, ya que al parecer no quieres seguir haciendo el amor, y como la recepcionista me advirtió de que nos va a cobrar más si nos quedamos, no me queda otra opción que cambiar de lugar.

_ ¿Cambiar… a dónde me llevas?

Abrió la puerta, sin bajarme.

_ Vamos a ir a mi casa.

_ ¿Tu casa?_ no creí que tuviera una.

_ Sí… hay alguien que quiero que conozcas.

Y toda desconcertada, me fui con él hacia el auto.

¿Qué otra sorpresa me tendría este rubio?

El día anterior la Brigada Investigadora del Crimen Organizado había logrado capturar a otro miembro más de la pandilla de Mclagen, un chico llamado Ronald Weasley, hermano de Charlie, que fue enviado hacia Santiago para unirse a Elle y Bill. El jefe mayor felicitó al comisario Cullen por los avances que estaba teniendo en el caso. Sin embargo, Emmett tenía la cabeza ocupada en otra cosa como para andar presumiendo de sus logros. Su mente trataba de encontrar alguna lógica a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Cullen se hallaba en la sala de espera del hospital, cuando empezó a reconocer lo que había pasado hace pocas horas.

Tal como habían acordado por teléfono, Emmett se juntó con Edward en las puertas del hospital, mientras Maximiliano era enviado a urgencias por recibir una bala en el estómago. Los diagnósticos de los doctores no habían sido nada alentadores.

Pero a Emmett lo que le perturbaba no era el estado de Max, sino lo que el pelirrojo le había revelado.

_ Efectivamente Darío estaba mintiendo_ había comenzado a hablar Edward_ primero nos ocultó algo que casi nadie sabía… Cony tenía una hermana gemela.

_ ¿Qué?_ el comisario no lo podía creer_ ¿cómo?

_ Lo sospeché cuando revisé los diarios de vida… todo indicaba que había una chica que vivía lo mismo que Cony, pero que no era la misma… ¿qué otra cosa podía ser que no fuera su hermana gemela?

Para Emmett fue difícil de asimilar, pues siempre consideró a la chica como única, sin hermanos, de hecho ella nunca le había mencionado nada. ¿Cómo era posible que ocultara a su hermana?

_ Por eso fui a visitar a Darío_ continuó el colorín_ tenía la duda, y yo sabía que el único que me podía responder era él… _ suspiró_ en cierto modo me equivoqué, porque no fue él quien lo confirmó.

_ ¿Cómo?

A Edward le costó un poco seguir hablando, pues la imagen de la hermana de Constanza aún le causaba repulsión.

_ Eh… encontramos a una niña escondida en el cuarto de Cony_ trató de hablar sin recordarla_ debía de tener unos doce o trece años, y a pesar de que estaba completamente deformada por el asesinato, podría poner las manos al fuego porque era su gemela.

_ Pero la brigada registró la casa hace un tiempo, ¿cómo…

_ Imagino que debió de cambiarla de lugar… quizás no la dejaba siempre en el mismo sitio para que no sospecharan de ella.

Hubo un breve silencio, en donde el comisario deseó con ansias poder conversar con su ex infiltrada.

"¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste, Cony?".

_ ¿Y qué les hizo Darío?_ preguntó el jefe.

_ Le disparó a Max… yo le quité el arma, pero no pude evitar que me golpeara… en fin, nos llevó a un cerro y nos abandonó… ahora debe de pensar que estamos muertos.

_ ¿Y escapó?

_ Es más que seguro, no le convenía quedarse sabiendo que la policía tiene al fin pruebas en su contra… pero eso no es lo que vine a hablar con usted.

_ Mira, Edward, entiendo que quieras ver a mi hija, pero…

Sí, Edward deseaba bastante abrasar a su amada y darle un buen reto por habérsele ocurrido tal locura. Sin embargo, esa tampoco era la razón principal de su visita.

_ No, no vengo por mi Bellita… _ miró seriamente a su suegro_ Emmett… Darío me dijo algo que nunca pensé que ocurriría.

_ ¿Qué cosa?_ de pronto se sintió muy intrigado.

_ ¿Tú conoces a Francis Araya?

"Francis Araya". El comisario pensó unos buenos segundos. El nombre le era familiar, pero no podía recordar por qué.

¿Trabajaba en la PDI?... ¿Un familiar?... ¿Un vecino?... ¿Un criminal…

Y cayó en la cuenta de que en esa última opción sí encajaba. Era un criminal… ¿pero cuál?

_ Participó en un secuestro hace veinte años_ le ayudó a recordar el pelirrojo_ el secuestro de la hija del jefe.

"¿La hija de Gutiérrez?"

Y Emmett supo quién era. Francis Araya había formado parte de la pandilla que había vuelto famoso al comisario. ¿Pero por qué Edward lo mencionaba?

_ ¿Y qué pasa con él?_ preguntó, confundido.

_ Bueno, resulta que Francis Araya… es el mismo Darío Brandon… cambió de nombre para que no lo arrestaran.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Y esa no es la peor parte… _ Edward sabía que lo siguiente iba a impactar completamente al hombre a su lado_ Darío me dijo que… que ni Constanza ni su gemela eran sus hijas biológicas, y lo pude comprobar con unos exámenes de ADN.

_ ¿Las adoptó?

_ En realidad las robó.

_ ¿Las robo?_ el jefe frunció el ceño, sin poder entender a dónde quería llegar su yerno_ ¿y a quién?

_ A un detective de la PDI que acababa de tener mellizas y que había arruinado sus planes liberando a la secuestrada…

El colorín no continuó, pues observó en el rostro del comisario que éste había comprendido.

Y a Emmett todavía le costaba aceptarlo.

"¿Era posible que…pero su sus hijos habían muerto…cómo nunca supo…Cony y su gemela…sus hijas?"

Era por ese motivo que el comisario ahora se encontraba a la espera de ser atendido por el doctor Vásquez. Necesitaba pruebas; necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos.

Se enfocó en el presente y dejó de recordar a su yerno, quien en estos instantes debía de estar con su polola.

"No te hagas ilusiones"- se dijo. Puede que Edward estuviera muy seguro, pero a pesar de su inteligencia, todo no podía ser más que un inmenso mal entendido; y lo que menos necesitaba Emmett ahora era otra desilusión. Hace poco había perdido la oportunidad de rescatar a su mujer, por lo que no quería errores por nada del mundo.

Vio que el doctor Vásquez se le acercaba a paso veloz. Él era el doctor que solía ocuparse de los asuntos policiales, así que sabía que debía de atender rápidamente a los detectives, pues éstos nunca contaban con mucho tiempo.

_ Señor Cullen_ le estrechó la mano, muy amistosamente.

_ ¿Cómo está, doc?

_ Bien, bien, gracias_ se soltaron. El médico podía percibir la inquietud del comisario_ dígame, ¿en qué le puedo servir?

Emmett se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar. El momento le parecía imposible, como si en realidad no estuviera ocurriendo.

"¿De verdad estoy a punto de…?"

_ Bueno_ dijo_ sé que aquí se puede acceder a todos los registros sanguíneos, ¿cierto?

_ Así es, claro que dependen del hospital en donde se hicieron, la hora o el tiempo que demoremos en acceder.

La hora le daba lo mismo al comisario, él sólo quería saber la verdad.

_ Bueno, entonces quiero que encuentren unos exámenes de ADN.

_ ¿De quién?

_ De una chica llamada Constanza Brandon.

_ ¿Constanza…? Un colega de Santiago me la nombró una vez, creo que es bastante inquieta.

_ Sí…lo que necesito es que comparen su ADN con el de otra persona.

_ No hay problema, señor Cullen, en pocos minutos le tendré los exámenes, el hospital de Santiago tiene conexión directa con nosotros… ¿Pero con quién quiere comparar su sangre?

El jefe de la brigada lo miró con mayor seriedad y respondió:

_ Con la mía.

no se pierdan lo que sigue a continuación, porque conoceremos un poco más la vida de jasper y alice.

por favor, comenten!

nos vemos.


	27. ESCONDITE

**UN ESCONDITE**

Daniel y yo acabábamos de bajar del auto. Como si quisiera hacerse partícipe de mi felicidad, el cielo estaba absolutamente despejado, mostrando un sol radiante y majestuoso.

"Es el mejor día de mi vida".

En la mañana yo no había dejado de sonreír, pero ahora mi rostro se encontraba confuso, serio e intrigado. Daniel había detenido el auto al costado de una casa de madera, una casa ubicada muy lejos de la carretera, solitaria y rodeada sólo de árboles.

Me tomó de la mano para luego guiarme hacia la puerta de la casa.

¿Qué se supone que yo debía de esperar?... ¿amigos?... ¿familia?... ¿policías?

De las tres opciones, la última me pareció más probable.

_ Ya, po_ le jalé el brazo_ ¿a quién venimos a ver?

Se rió un poco.

_ ¿No puedes esperar?, ya estamos llegando_ tocó a la puerta_ te prometo que te va gustar.

Y me besó.

Decidí armarme de paciencia y darle en el gusto.

Nuestras bocas se separaron al notar que la puerta se abría.

_ Mi niño…

Una señora mayor, de unos sesenta años tal vez, salió por la puerta y no dudó en abrasar al hombre de mi lado, quien… para mi sorpresa, también la abrasó, incluso sonriendo.

"¿De qué me perdí?"

_ Eh…_ Daniel se alejó de la mujer_ le quiero presentar a alguien_ me señaló con la mano_ es Alice, una… _ me dio la impresión de que iba a decir "amiga", pero cambió las palabras_ es mi pareja.

No me di ni cuenta de que sonreí. ¡Soy su pareja!, el que lo asumiera delante de otros me puso casi a saltar en una pata de la alegría.

_ Hola_ la saludé.

De improvisto… la señora me estrechó en sus brazos.

"Qué viejita más amorosa".

_ Un placer, Alice_ se alejó para mirarme, con una amable sonrisa_ cualquier invitado de mi niño es bienvenido en esta casa.

"¿Mi niño?", parecía como si fuese su madre o su abuela… o a lo mejor sí lo era, al fin y al cabo, yo no sabía mucho de mi amor.

_ Uy, pero que está flaquito_ la señora le dio un cariñoso apretón en la mejilla_ voy a hacerles un rico almuerzo.

Y dicho eso, entró, y luego nosotros la seguimos, Daniel abrasándome la espalda.

Sin dudas la señora tenía dinero, porque la casa estaba adornada con objetos caros, grandes sillones, cuadros muy bien pintados… el lugar me encantó.

_ Están en su casa_ nos dijo, y luego partió a la cocina, tarareando una canción que no pude reconocer.

_ ¿Y?_ Daniel me miró_ ¿te gustó?

Tomé asiento en uno de los sillones, mientras él se arrodillaba para quedar a mi altura.

_ Bueno… la casa es preciosa… la señora también es encantadora… ¿es tu abuela?

Soltó unas risitas.

_ ¿De qué te ríes?, cualquiera podría pensar eso.

_ Lo siento_ se me acercó y me dio un corto besito en la boca_ es que me da risa la cara que pones…_ me acarició la mejilla_ eres demasiado expresiva, se te nota al tiro cuando estás confundida.

¿Tan obvia era yo?

_ Como en la mañana_ continuó_ se notaba que estabas contenta.

Sonreí al recordar sus besos… sus manos…

_ O tal vez estaba fingiendo_ le dije.

_ Sí, como si fuera posible fingir esa sonrisa_ me besó de nuevo_ deberías de haberte visto la cara… te veías incluso más linda.

Nos volvimos a besar, por suerte, porque ya estaba comenzando a sonrojarme.

_ Ya_ lo detuve antes de que el momento se volviera más pasional_ nos estamos desviando del tema, yo te pregunté si era tu abuela.

_ Ah, sí_ me encantaba su sonrisa_ no, no es mi abuela, es una señora que me ayuda de vez en cuando.

_ ¿Cómo? ¿No se supone que no tienes contacto con nadie?

_ Bueno, sí, pero… _ se encogió de hombros_ la señora Mercedes se negó a dejarme ir cuando me encontró.

Inevitablemente recordé a Eva, la madre de Emmett, que también ayudaba a algunos infiltrados, como a mi querida Dana. ¿Qué sería de ella?

_ ¿Y cómo te encontró?_ le pregunté.

Se acomodó a mi lado, al parecer decidido a conversar. No me soltó las manos.

_ Hace cinco años_ comenzó a decir_ Emmett me había enviado en busca de un psicópata que quemaba a sus víctimas siempre en el mismo colegio… era muy peligroso, en especial porque sus víctimas tendían a ser hombres… y me fue muy difícil encontrarlo, pero cuando lo hice… tampoco fue mejor. Permanecí un tiempo encarcelado por él, siguiéndole el juego, y después cuando lo entregué a la policía… me golpeó muy fuerte con un fierro en la cadera, y me soltó en un río cercano de donde quedaba su casa… en realidad eso fue antes de que llegara la policía.

_ ¿Y la señora te encontró en el río?

_ En realidad yo fui donde ella. El río me llevó bastante lejos, y cuando desperté, muy adolorido, busqué la primera persona que pude para poder contactarme con alguien. Entonces vi su casa… y no dudó en darme comida, llamar a un médico para que me curara… y desde ese momento que me ofrece su casa cada vez que lo necesito.

_ Entonces… esto es como tu refugio, ¿no?

_ Nuestro refugio secreto.

"Ay, qué lindo". Le di dos besitos en la mejilla.

_ En todo caso doña Mercedes no sabe nada de mí_ agregó, un poco más serio_ sabe a lo que me dedico, y también que si le preguntan ella no me conoce, pero nada más… no la quiero implicar en mis cosas.

A mí también me pareció sensato de su parte, pues una viejita como ella tal vez no sería capaz de soportar a unos criminales asaltándola por andar envuelta en asuntos del infiltrado.

_ ¿Y por qué te ayuda?_ quise saber.

_ Porque soy como su hijo, según me ha dicho_ sonrió_ dice que le recuerdo a él, a Daniel.

_ ¿Por eso usas ese nombre?

_ Sí… claro que ella no lo sabe… para ella sólo soy "su niño".

Caí en la cuenta de algo: si Daniel no se llamaba ni Daniel ni Mark… ¿entonces cuál era su verdadero nombre?

_ ¿Cómo te llamas?

Por la cara que puso, no esperaba la pregunta. Me besó en la frente.

_ Después hablamos de eso_ me susurró_ lo que almorcemos.

Miré hacia la cocina, y no pude evitar estar ansiosa porque el almuerzo estuviera listo luego. Pero al parecer faltaba, así que tendí mi cuerpo sobre las piernas de mi amado, y dejé que el tiempo pasara.

Terminamos de almorzar a eso de las cinco de la tarde, y la verdad era que fue un momento más que agradable. La señora Mercedes era todo un amor. Nos dio una buena porción de arroz, pollo al jugo y papas fritas cortadas en cuadritos. El arroz le había quedado muy bueno, tanto que pedí repetirme la porción. Daniel hizo lo mismo, y lo entendí, al fin y al cabo ambos habíamos hecho bastante ejercicio en la mañana; y más encima, estábamos acostumbrados a la mano de Esme, que no era mala, pero no tenía nada qué hacer contra la cocina de Mercedes.

A Daniel yo nunca lo había visto conversar tanto. Tenía tan buen humor, y supe en ese instante que estaba junto al verdadero Daniel, y no junto al infiltrado.

_ Les voy a hacer un brazo de reina para la tarde_ nos avisó la señora al levantarse de la mesa_ ustedes vayan a descansar, y duerman harto, ¿sí?, imagino que deben de estar cansados.

"Cansado de comer"- pensé, porque la polera me quedaba bien apretadita.

_ Ya, vaya a cocinar no más_ le dijo mi amor_ yo me encargo de que esta odiosa se quede tranquila.

Y luego de sonreírnos, la señora se fue con los platos a la cocina. Yo iba a ofrecerle ayuda, pero Daniel se puso de pie, me tomó en brazos, y comenzó a trasladarme por un pasillo.

_ Puedo caminar_ le dije, aunque en realidad no me molestaba que me cargara.

_ Es que tengo miedo de que se te quiebren las piernas, con lo flaquita que estás.

"Ja, ja". Tampoco es que yo fuera un palito de fósforo.

_ Lo que pasa es que quieres hacerte el súper fuerte.

Soltó unas risitas.

De pronto recordé lo del brazo de reina. La viejita debía de cocinar unos dulces espectaculares. Yo sólo esperaba que le echara mucho manjar.

Entramos a un cuarto que se encontraba al fondo del pasillo, un cuarto con posters juveniles, y adornos de fútbol. La cama estaba al lado de la ventana, y unos muebles más ocupaban el espacio que sobraba.

_ ¿Esta es tu pieza?_ pregunté.

_ Era la pieza de Daniel… Mercedes me permite quedarme aquí a dormir.

Cerró la puerta con el pie y luego me bajó al suelo. Pude observar el lugar, mientras él se colocaba una polera limpia del closet.

Me gustó más que el motel, pues aquí no había espejos gigantes.

_ Imagino que no quieres dormir_ me dijo, acercándoseme.

Le negué con la cabeza.

Quedó a sólo unos centímetros de mí… "Ay, era tan lindo". No pude resistirme a besarlo; y luego su lengua en mi boca volvió a enloquecerme.

Sujetó mi torso con sus manos y me sostuvo en el aire, para que yo quedara a la misma altura que él, y así no se agachaba todo el tiempo.

No supe cuánto tiempo nos estuvimos besando, pero cuando nos separamos, a ambos nos costaba un poco respirar. Sus besos me quitaban el aliento.

_ Oye… _ le sujete la cabeza para que no volviera a tocar mis labios_ se supone que íbamos a hablar, ¿no?

Sonrió.

Me sentó en la cama para después acomodarse a mi lado. Se recostó en la cama, y yo me puse sobre su brazo, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro, el que no estaba herido.

_ ¿Qué quieres saber?_ me preguntó.

_ No lo sé… _ me encogí de hombros_ cómo te llamas, por qué eres infiltrado, qué edad tienes, si has estado con otra chica_ ante eso último soltó unas risitas_ y otras cosas más.

_ Bueno… supongo que ya no puedo esconderte nada.

Y se preparó para revelarme su historia.

"Qué emoción".


	28. HISTORIAS

**HISTORIAS**

Daniel en realidad se llamaba Jasper Whitlock. Nació un 22 de marzo de 1984, convirtiéndose así en hijo de Monserratt y Jasper Whitlock. Ambos padres trabajaban en un colegio como profesores, en un tiempo donde el régimen militar dominaba al país.

Jasper creció lleno de valores y palabras de aliento, con padres comprensivos y muy atentos.

"Soy el niño más afortunado del planeta"- pensaba de pequeño.

Sin embargo, no todo fue tan perfecto.

Monserratt sufrió la muerte de tres hermanos gracias a la dictadura, mientras que Jasper padre perdió el trabajo y además fue torturado por hacer declaraciones sospechosas en público. Eso hizo que el ambiente del hogar cambiara drásticamente. Pinochet y su régimen comenzó a ser el único tema de conversación, y el pequeño Jasper empezaba a inquietarse. En su interior había surgido una idea que no le gustaría para nada a sus padres.

Fue un día martes cuando Jasper reunió a sus padres. El niño tenía apenas siete años, pero aún así estaba lo suficientemente maduro para decidir lo que quería para el futuro: ser un detective de la PDI. Jasper soñaba con perseguir a los delincuentes, encerrarlos en la cárcel, y ser un protector de la ciudadanía. Pero ni Monserratt ni Jasper lo tomaron bien, y se enfadaron tanto por la mente violenta y agresiva de su hijo que lo obligaron a acudir a reuniones pacíficas y religiosas con otros niños también violentos.

Así estuvo Jasper por cuatro años, alimentando un deseo que sabía no iba a poder realizarse jamás. Sus padres tenían demasiado odio a las autoridades del país, y para ellos los policías, detectives, carabineros, etc., eran de la misma línea que los militares.

Lo que antes había sido un hogar acogedor fue convirtiéndose poco a poco en una cárcel, en un martirio para Jasper. Sus padres no lo dejaban salir, ni ver a sus amigos, y la sensación de rebeldía se apoderó por completo de él. Dejó de prestar atención a las clases, comenzó a desobedecer a sus padres, se fue aliando con chicos de mala influencia… y terminó cayendo en el mundo de las drogas. Marihuana… cocaína… prostitutas… más cocaína… otras prostitutas… y fue la heroína la que lo llevó hacia el hoyo más profundo.

Luego sus padres lo encontraron en el hospital, después de haber desaparecido casi dos meses, y debido a la desilusión no sólo le dieron la espalda, sino que además le negaron el regreso a casa.

_ En mi casa no entran drogadictos_ había dicho firmemente su padre_ con tu madre no te criamos para que echaras tu vida por la borda… así que ahora ve y sobrevive por tu propia cuenta.

A Jasper le costó creer que su familia le hubiera abandonado por un simple error, después de todos los años que habían vivido juntos. Y recién lo aceptó cuando efectivamente al regresar a casa encontró sus cosas tiradas en la calle.

Visitó a otros familiares, pero ninguno le abrió las puertas. Había cumplido los dieciséis años y sabía que tenía la edad suficiente, según él, para instruirse en la PDI, su última esperanza de vida. Era lo único que quería hacer.

Sin embargo, la respuesta del jefe de la escuela fue la siguiente:

_ Lo siento, muchacho, pero entrar a la institución no es un juego, aquí tenemos a las mentes más capacitadas, las más entrenadas, y si no fuiste capaz de terminar la enseñanza media, entonces no sé cómo podrías aprender a usar con responsabilidad un arma.

Jasper rogó, suplicó, incluso lloró para que lo acogieran. En su casa nadie le quería, y ya estaba cansado de dormir donde lo llevara la noche. Pero no, el jefe lo mandó afuera sin conmoverse lo más mínimo.

"¿Qué voy a hacer?"- se cuestionó, perdiendo cualquier tipo de esperanza.

Pero Jasper no contaba con que un detective lo estuviera observando.

Emmett Cullen llevaba un tiempo tratando de encontrar un infiltrado para su brigada, alguien joven y entusiasta que quisiera cumplir las órdenes sin cuestionarlas. Y en Jasper vio a ese infiltrado.

Jasper, obviamente, aceptó sin dudar, y emprendió el duro camino, de seis años, de entrenamiento. Si bien antes deseaba ser detective, el ser infiltrado al menos lo tendría dentro de la institución, así que de todas formas le gustó el cargo.

El primer año de entrenamiento se catalogaba "Teoría". Le pasaron la historia de la PDI, todo lo relacionado a las brigadas existentes, los miembros que las conformaban, lo perfiles de cada tipo de criminal, entre muchas otras cosas. El objetivo del año era informarle teóricamente sobre todo. Y Jasper lo aprobó sin problema alguno. Fueron los otros años los más complicados.

El segundo año se dedicaba al armamento. Los futuros infiltrados debían acabar el curso sabiendo todo sobre armas, ya sean pistolas, fusiles, metralletas, navajas, bombas, granadas, etc., y a la vez también aprender a hacer muchas de ellas. Y a Jasper tampoco se le hizo difícil aprobar.

En el tercer año el curso se volvía más violento, pues se enfocaban en la defensa propia. Los especialistas enseñaban a pelear y a saber defenderse, por lo que Jasper sufrió bastantes golpes, y debió de trabajar mucho su musculatura. Pero aún así lo aprobó con facilidad.

Y los tres próximos años eran los que definían a los verdaderos infiltrados, pues muy pocos lograban pasarlos. El primer año: resistencia física, un curso en el que debían de demostrar que eran capaces de soportar cualquier tipo de dolor, como el hambre extremo, la fatiga, o una herida de bala. Aquí realmente se sufría, pues además debían de aprender a soportar adversidades climáticas. Jasper fue enviado un mes al desierto a sobrevivir solo, luego dos semanas a la Antártida, y después fue arrojado al mar. Muchos de sus compañeros murieron; el segundo año: actuación. En un principio el curso era sencillo, pues actores profesionales les enseñaban a fingir. Pero una vez aprendido eso, las clases ya no eran sobre expresiones faciales, sino sobre cómo violar a una mujer siendo convincente, o como fingir un estado alcohólico… en ese año Jasper consideró seriamente dejar el curso, pues se sintió cansado de matar o torturar personas.

Pero logró pasar a su último año: la práctica. El primer semestre se ponía todo lo aprendido en acción. Comenzaban a robar, a intimidar, a violar, incluso a matar. Mientras que en el segundo semestre terminaban la práctica para dar paso a la transformación, es decir, al cambio de identidad.

Así Jasper se convirtió en el infiltrado que luego Emmett acogió en su brigada. Comenzó a cumplir una serie de misiones que le habían dejado marcas evidentes en el cuerpo, como el tajo en el abdomen, una cicatriz de diez centímetros en la parte trasera del cuello, otra más detrás del muslo derecho… además, claro, de un montón de imágenes que a veces prefería no haber visto nunca. Tuvo que violar mujeres, niñas… matar personas inocentes… y obviamente nada de eso se lo perdonaba, pero al menos el que lo hiciera por una buena causa le ayudaba a sentirse menos mal.

Y nunca tuvo a nadie más que le acompañara, excepto a la señora Mercedes o al comisario Cullen. Emmett era el único con que podía hablar abiertamente, contarle sus problemas o inquietudes.

Al menos eso era hasta que Constanza apareció en su vida.

La chica le dio nuevas esperanzas. Lo conquistó rápidamente con su forma de ser, tan extrovertida, y lo hizo sentir por primera vez el amor. Jasper sintió la necesidad de cuidarla, de amarla, de hacerla vivir como ella merecía.

Junto a ella, Jasper sintió que podía tener una vida más allá de ser un infiltrado.

...

Escuché con atención cada una de sus palabras.

"Pobrecito"- pensé.

Si bien no se había mostrado triste o nostálgico al contarme su historia, a mí me pareció que todavía le dolía la traición de sus padres. Y yo lo entendía, pues los míos tampoco habían sido una maravilla, además, ambos habíamos caído en las drogas.

"Somos igualitos"- pensé.

_ ¿Y por qué nunca has dejado el trabajo?_ le pregunté, luego de una breve pausa.

_ No puedo_ confesó, sonriendo_ el contrato me obliga a trabajar veinte años_ recordé lo que Dana una vez me había dicho_ y todavía me quedan unos cuantos años.

¿Veinte años?

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo te falta exactamente?

_ Trece años.

Abrí los ojos de la impresión. ¡TRECE AÑOS!

_ ¿Pero cómo vas a estar trabajando todo ese tiempo?_ fruncí el ceño_ es inhumano.

Eso lo hizo soltar unas risitas.

_ ¿Qué se supone que es gracioso?

De improvisto me besó en los labios.

_ Me da risa cuando te enojas_ dijo_ es como si trataras de asustar a alguien.

¿Tratara de asustar a alguien?, ja, ja, ni que yo no pudiera.

_ Pero, bueno… _ se acomodó para quedar sentado_ ya he estado hablando como una hora, así que ahora te toca a ti.

_ ¿A mí?_ no le entendí.

_ Sí… ¿cuál es tu historia?

"Ay, no". De nuevo la cobardía comenzaba a embargarme. Yo había tratado de olvidar todas aquellas cosas que me atormentaban, y no me hacía nada de gracia tener que recordarlas.

_ Mmm… no sé_ evité su mirada_ podríamos dormir mejor, ¿no?

_ Alice_ alzó mi mentón para que le mirara_ yo confié en ti, te conté cosas que los infiltrados no podemos revelar… _ me dio un besito en la frente_ entiendo que te cueste, pero alguna vez vas a tener que enfrentar tu pasado… y en verdad me encantaría conocerte mejor.

No era justo. Si me daba esos argumentos, obviamente yo no me podía negar. Además, yo ya le había confiado mis secretos, o parte de ellos, a Emmett, así que… ¿por qué no a Jasper?

Se me hizo extraño pensar en él como Jasper y no como Daniel.

_ Está bien_ acepté al fin. Sonrió más ampliamente_ ¿qué quieres que te diga?

_ Primero… quiero que te tomes tu tiempo, no quiero apurarte.

_ Bueno_ suspiré para darme ánimo_ ¿alguna pregunta?

Y me sorprendió la rapidez con que la hizo.

_ ¿Por qué no te gusta mirarte en los espejos?

...

¿Que por qué Alice no se miraba en los espejos? Esa era una pregunta que podía responderse sólo sabiendo la verdadera versión de los hechos, lo que de verdad había hecho que la chica llegara al punto de tener una sobredosis.

Constanza Brandon había nacido un 7 de febrero, a las cuatro de la madrugada, junto a otra pequeña bebé, su hermana Alicia.

Cony y Alicia desde niñas que fueron unidas. Se contaban los secretos, jugaban… amaban estar juntas.

Pero las cosas cambiaron a medida que fueron creciendo. Su madre de pronto murió, y eso significó que aceptaran la llegada de la desagradable Catherine a la casa, que no fue muy amable ni con Cony ni con Alicia.

Más encima, como si el dolor de la pérdida no fuese suficiente, Darío reveló su verdadera cara y comenzó a acosarlas, hasta terminar en brutales violaciones.

Alicia sufría la mayor parte, ya que por ser la mayor prefería ser maltratada ella que su hermanita. Y Cony se quedaba con la espina clavada en el corazón, presenciando las escenas de cómo a su amada hermana la golpeaban, torturaban o violaban.

Sin embargo, a pesar de ser violentadas por su padre y por su tío, ellas no desistían de su intento por ser felices. Alicia siempre le decía a Cony que nunca dejara de sonreír, porque de hacerlo caerían en la locura y en la desesperación.

Y Constanza de verdad lo intentaba. Sonreía lo más que podía. Pero los maltratos eran cada vez más frecuentes, y más violentos… hasta que éstos terminaron en la muerte de una de ellas.

Soledad, odio, tristeza, agonía, eso y mucho más sintió Cony cuando dejó atrás la casa y a su hermana. Pero sobre todo sintió culpa, culpa por haber abandonado a la persona que más amaba.

"Soy una traidora, soy una traidora"- la atormentó su mente durante mucho tiempo, especialmente en pesadillas; y por lo mismo recurrió a las drogas para apagar esa culpabilidad.

Probó de todo un poco, aunque su preferida fue la heroína.

Inmediatamente cambió de aspecto, pues cada vez que se veía en el espejo no podía evitar recordar a su hermana, y caía en un llanto de horas y horas. Fue por eso que se lo dejó crecer, se lo tiñó de otro color, un montón de veces. Ya los hombres no le interesaban, y eso hacía que no se preocupara por su apariencia. Su única preocupación era… en realidad, nada, pues había quedado sin rumbo alguno.

Y estuvo cinco años así, yendo de calle en calle, de banda en banda, de un hombre a otro. Se prostituyó en los bares, la violaron en los callejones, tuvo que robar para conseguir drogas, y ni siquiera el haber encontrado a Cormac y a Esme la ayudó, pues luego volvió a caer en la heroína y la prostitución. Su peso estuvo al mínimo, y gracias a milagros tuvo las fuerzas para caminar debido a lo débil que estaba.

Pero ni siquiera el dolor físico le hacía olvidar las imágenes de su hermana muerta. Fue eso, y toda su infelicidad junta, lo que la llevó a la sobredosis.

Por un momento creyó morir… y no lo sintió tan mal. Pero el comisario Cullen la rescató… y ahí comenzó la desaparición de Constanza y la llegada de Alice.

Sin dudas que el conocer gente nueva, y buena, le había ayudado a cambiar, en especial su relación con Emmett. Pero el grato momento terminó con la desilusión de nuevo en su vida, tras ser rechazada amorosamente por el detective.

Y luego regresó junto a Cormac…

...

_ Y aquí estoy_ terminé de decir.

El recuerdo de Alicia había hecho que unas lágrimas cayeran por mis ojos, así que me limpié la mejilla.

"Alicia… mi querida Alicia".

Hace años que yo no la veía, que ni siquiera pensaba en ella en realidad, en su sonrisa, en su carácter fuerte, en sus regaños… en sus ojitos iguales a los míos, en sus chistes divertidos…

Suspiré, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no echarme a llorar de nuevo por ella.

_ Ya, venga_ con sus manos me obligó a abrasarlo, y no me opuse_ no te pongas triste, eso ya pasó… ya pasó.

Sentí un poco de rabia porque me estuviera consolando de nuevo. No por su actitud, sino por la mía, es decir, de tanto llorar lo terminaría aburriendo.

Pero no podía evitar las lágrimas, por mucho que quisiera. Era la primera vez que yo hablaba de Alicia con alguien. Y, por un lado, me alegró saber que había sido menos difícil de lo que pensaba que sería.

_ ¿La hechas mucho de menos?_ preguntó, acariciándome el cabello.

Esa era una pregunta complicada. Mi vida ahora tenía un montón de cosas buenas, y me resultaba imposible desear que nada hubiese pasado, por mucho que lamentara su muerte.

_ Supongo que de no haber muerto, yo no estaría aquí, ni te habría conocido.

_ Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

_ Bueno… un poco_ admití_ ella era mi hermana, prácticamente la misma persona… sería imposible que no la extrañara.

_ Pero está muerta.

_ Sí sé_ me molestó que lo dijera.

Tomó algo del velador, y luego me enseñó un espejo mediano que reflejaba mi rostro.

_ Alicia está muerta_ repitió_ y lo que ves aquí no es Alicia, es Alice_ dejó el espejo en la cama y me besó la frente_ tienes que entender eso, porque es la única forma para que lo superes.

Más lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas, así que lo abrasé de nuevo.

_ Lo sé_ le dije_ pero me cuesta… fue por mi culpa que la mataron.

_ No, no digas eso, no es verdad… Darío es un enfermo mental, él es el culpable, que abusaba incluso de su propia hija.

_ Él no es mi padre_ me había olvidado de mencionárselo.

_ ¿Qué?_ me miró con extrañeza.

_ Eso, Darío y Lorena nos recogieron en la calle… unos tipos nos abandonaron recién nacidas_ a pesar de que habían pasado años, aún me continuaba doliendo eso.

_ ¿Y quiénes son tus padres biológicos?

_ Da lo mismo, me abandonaron, no les importé nunca, así que ellos tampoco me importan.

Nos abrasamos más fuerte.

Ambos habíamos confiado el otro, y nos habíamos revelado todas nuestras verdades. ¿Qué otra prueba se necesitaba? Evidentemente Jasper era el hombre de mi vida. Tenía que serlo.

_ Valla vida la de nosotros, ¿no?_ dijo un rato después_ no sé quién tuvo más suerte_ agregó con sarcasmo.

Le encontré la razón, pues si bien yo había perdido parte de mi alma con la muerte de mi gemela, él había tenido que hacer cosas espantosas por su trabajo, y peor, sin querer hacerlo realmente.

_ Menos mal que te encontré_ le dije, separándome un poco para mirarlo a los ojos_ y menos mal que yo también te gusto.

_ ¿Cómo no me vas a gustar?_ me besó la mejilla_ tú, con tus abrazos, tus intentos por besarme… cada vez que te veía, rogaba en mi interior porque hicieras más intentos aún.

_ Me lo habrías dicho… lo habría hecho con gusto.

Ambos reímos, aunque después callamos, y permanecimos un tiempo en silencio.

¿Qué iba a pasar después? Yo no lo sabía, y ni siquiera él. Sólo estábamos seguros de buscar a Cormac, de nada más, pues tampoco sabíamos si la relación funcionaría. Por mi parte, yo deseaba que sí, porque con él realmente sentía algo especial.

"Espero que él esté deseando lo mismo"- pensé.

Y mientras nos abrasamos, yo también deseaba otra cosa: comer del delicioso brazo de reina que Mercedes debía de estar preparándonos.

BUENO, AHORA SABEMOS UN POCO MÁS SOBRE JASPER Y ALICE, Y PARECE QUE ESTAN BIEN ENTUSIASMADOS CON LA RELACIÓN. ¿LES DURARÁ? ¿SERÁ LO MISMO CUANDO VUELVAN CON CORMAC? DESCUBRANLO EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPÍTULOS.

MUCHOS BESITOS A TODAS!


	29. ALICIA

**ALICIA**

Tal y como había supuesto Edward, Darío Brandon, o Francis Araya en realidad, ya no se encontraba en la casa, y tampoco su mujer Catherine, pues cuando Emmett entró a dicha casa, ésta se hallaba sin nadie dentro.

_ ¿Aló?_ llamó Cullen.

Como no le contestaron, abrió la puerta a la fuerza, y luego comenzó a explorar el lugar, acompañado de su fiel perrito.

La casa estaba sucia y deshabitada, con las plantas secas, y la loza sin lavar.

"Darío tenía prisa"- pensó Emmett, ya que parecía como si el criminal se hubiese ido de un momento a otro.

Tsunami corrió para olfatear los demás cuartos, mientras que su amo subía por la escalera. Él había venido a hacer algo en específico, no a arrestar a Brandon.

Hace pocas horas el doctor Vásquez le había enseñado las pruebas que confirmaban la teoría de Edward, aquellas muestras de sangre que le habían retirado a Constanza.

Emmett no sabía qué era lo que iba a lograr, pero de todas formas necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos. La noticia había sido de tal magnitud que todavía le costaba asumirlo.

"No puede ser verdad"- se decía una y otra vez. Sin embargo, todos los acontecimientos indicaban que era cierto lo que Edward le había dicho.

"¿Y qué pasa si la encuentro?"- se cuestionó al llegar al segundo piso_ "¿Eso cambiaría las cosas?".

Entró al cuarto secundario, a paso lento y sigiloso. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía estar haciendo algo que no debía.

Según su informante, la gemela de Constanza se hallaba oculta bajo la base del closet, muy bien escondida. Así que Emmett caminó hacia el closet, abrió la compuerta, respiró hondo… y retiró la base de madera.

"¿Se supone que es una broma?"

No vio nada, sólo un espacio vacío y lleno de telarañas.

"¿Acaso Edward me mintió?"

No- se dijo. Edward jamás le mentiría con algo tan delicado, y menos a él. Así que se hizo a un lado y continuó buscando el cadáver, consciente de que tal vez Darío se la había llevado con él.

"No te rindas, Emmett, no te rindas".

De pronto unos ladridos de Tsunami interrumpieron el siniestro silencio. Emmett reconoció de inmediato lo que ocurría, ya que su perrito ladraba de esa forma sólo cuando lograba encontrar cadáveres, para lo que se había entrenado en el Departamento de adiestramiento canino.

Así que el comisario corrió donde su perro, el cual se encontraba en el patio, restirando tierra con sus garras.

"¿Será ella?"

Y efectivamente se trataba de la gemela de Cony, pues la encontró abultada, con los huesos quebrados para ocupar menos espacio, ensangrentada y sucia.

Y Emmett no necesitó de más pruebas para saber que aquella muchacha era su hija, pues sintió lo que sólo un padre podía sentir.

Si hace veinte años había llorado al enterarse de la muerte de sus gemelos; ahora lloró mucho más. El dolor en su interior era tal que incluso tuvo que gritar. Ante él estaba su hija, una de las gemelas, muerta y demacrada, y no pudo evitar culparse de ello.

Él antes pensaba que eran hombres, y que habían muerto en manos de un doctor. Pero ahora sabía que sus hijas habían sido robadas para ser torturadas, exclusivamente por ser sus descendientes.

_ Mi niña… _ trató de tocar el rostro de la pequeña, pero no pudo. Le tiritaba el cuerpo entero, incluso la voz.

Las lágrimas caían y caían por sus ojos, y se sintió más abatido que nunca. Rosalie y Rosa continuaban en las redes de Mclagen, quizás en qué condiciones… ¿y ahora encontraba a su hija muerta?

Emmett no sabía que la chica se llamaba Alicia, pero tampoco le importaba. La amaba, sólo por el hecho de ser su hija.

"Tengo que buscar a Cony"- se propuso.

Constanza era…

La vida le parecía irónica y cruel al mismo tiempo. El había estado al lado de su hija durante meses, sin siquiera sospecharlo.

Pero ahora no iba a dejar que se la volvieran a quitar. Constanza no iba a tener el mismo final que su hermana.

ahora el romance comienza a desaparecer y el fin de la historia se acerca.

no se lo pierdan.

por favor, comenten.

nos vemos!


	30. SIN MÁS NOVEDADES

**hola a todas! **

**y hola en especial a ti, Tina, que de nuevo me has hecho sonreír con un nuevo comentario. te dedico este capítulo, y todos los siguientes por lo adorable que eres!**

**bueno, un poco para resolver tus dudas... primero, ahora creo que podrás saber lo relacionado a emmett y jasper en cuando a Alice... segundo, para entender acerca de las hijas nuevas de cullen, sería bueno que te pasaras por el capítulo "una historia de amor" donde él le cuenta su historia a Alice. allí le dice algo que poría ayudarte. aunque después de todas formas se van aclarando las cosas... y tercero, de ahora en adelante alice y jasper (daniel) vuelven a la pandilla, así que podrás conocer las reacciones de todos. espero que te guste lo que viene a continuación, porque vendrá más acción, y... bueno, puede que hasta unas que otras muertes.**

**¡te mando un fuerte beso y un abraso de agradecimiento, Tina, que tengas un buen día!**

**ahora, todas ustedes, queridas lectoras, disfruten de la historia...**

**SIN MÁS NOVEDADES**

Yo ya no soportaba la tortura. Y esa tortura estaba relacionada principalmente a tres cosas:

Número uno: a Rosalie y Rosa. Las pobres habían sido acomodadas en la casa de Cormac, y todavía me costaba acostumbrarme a eso. Si bien a la pequeña aún no le hacían nada muy terrible, con Rosalie hacían cosas espantosas, ultrajándola por adelante y por atrás; la golpeaban, la escupían, la insultaban… la única que la trataba con cariño era Esme, que la abrigaba con frazadas, le daba de comer, la bañaba o le revisaba las heridas, mientras que los otros reían gracias a las falsas esperanzas que les propinaba la pelirroja.

En cuanto a mí… yo de verdad quería ayudarlas y liberarlas, pero lamentablemente casi siempre me dejaban a cargo de vigilarlas, y por eso era demasiado sospechoso que las soltara.

Número dos: a mí misma. Los últimos días las pesadillas atormentaban constantemente mis sueños, me despertaban de golpe, e incluso me hacían hablar dormida. Según Esme, yo nombraba a dos personas: a Emmett, y a un tal Jasper que ella no conocía. Y eso me preocupaba bastante, pues lo que yo menos quería era que nos descubriera. Pero las imágenes de los violadores, los gritos de las secuestradas… no hacían más que recordarme una y otra vez aquella tarde en que yo había abandonado mi casa, en que yo había perdido a mi Alicia.

Y número tres: a mi corazón. Con Jasper habíamos regresado a la pandilla dos días después de haber ido al motel, y la verdad era que se nos había bastante fácil volver. Jasper lo encontró en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y Cormac no se molestó con nosotros, al contrario, nos recibió con los brazos abiertos. Lo difícil fue aceptar que ya no estaríamos solos, que él iba a ser Daniel de nuevo, y a eso se relacionaba la tortura, porque en estos veintisiete días que habían pasado desde nuestro regreso, con suerte nos habíamos mirado. Yo le había prometido ser cautelosa y actuar como antes… y hasta el momento lo estaba cumpliendo; al igual que él, que se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo junto a Cormac, saliendo de un lado a otro, ignorándome, como si no nos hubiésemos amado. Pero esas eran las consecuencias que yo había aceptado, así que no le iba a reclamar. Ya tendríamos tiempo para nosotros. Al menos, a veces, muy a veces, se daba la oportunidad y le lanzaba uno que otro besito, haciendo que él luego sonriera muy disimuladamente. Y esa sonrisa me daba esperanzas.

"Tendré que esperar".

Y las expectativas de lo que ocurriría después de que atrapáramos a Cormac me hacían fantasear con una felicidad sin igual.

…...

Un hombre rubio y tapando su cabeza con el gorro de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta esperaba con paciencia, sentado alrededor de una mesa, la única mesa al fondo del local. Era un local abierto las veinticuatro horas del día, y por ser las tres de la madrugada, no se encontraba con casi ningún cliente.

La mesera, masticando chicle, se cansó del misterio que mostraba el único cliente, y decidió hacer un poco más entretenido el monótono trabajo. Así que dejó a un lado la libreta y se encaminó donde el rubio, que a pesar de estar medio cubierto, no dejó de parecerle guapo.

_ Hola, bombón_ lo saludó, sentándose enfrente.

El hombre casi ni la miró, al fin y al cabo él esperaba a otra persona y no se encontraba interesado en entablar conversaciones con mujeres desesperadas… al menos no con esa mujer.

_ ¿Mucho frío?_ ella le señaló el gorro de la chaqueta que cubría su cabeza_ has estado aquí por tres horas_ continuó al notar que no contestaba_ ¿no quieres un café?

"¿Por qué a mí?"- se lamentó en su interior el rubio, apenado porque lo estuvieran molestando.

Sólo hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza.

La camarera no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de rechazo, ella con su metro setenta de estatura, su cabello sedoso, su figura curvilínea y pronunciada… así que insistió en la conversación, esta vez un poco más coqueta.

_ ¿Tienes chica?_ le preguntó.

El hombre la miró, y no pudo evitar encontrarla guapa.

_ Sí_ contestó, con una voz indiferente.

_ ¿Y es muy linda?

_ La más linda de todas_ y sonrió levemente al recordar aquella mujer que le esperaba durmiendo en casa.

_ ¿Y qué tiene de especial?_ la camarera no dudó en rozar la pierna del hombre con su pie debajo de la mesa.

"¿Por qué a mí?".

_ Ella no le abre las piernas al primero con quien se encuentra.

Y con eso, la mujer se ofendió y marchó indignada hacia la cocina.

La situación le pareció graciosa al hombre, y se permitió pensar en su amor, en Alice, la chica de dieciocho años que lo hacía suspirar de amor.

"Y pensar que antes la odiaba".

Su vida había dado un vuelco de 360 grados cuando tuvo la valentía de declararle sus sentimientos, dejando atrás el profesionalismo de diez años de trabajo. Ahora estaba emparejado, por primera vez en su vida le dedicaba tiempo a una mujer; por primera vez en su vida se encontraba pensando en una.

"Estoy loco", pensaba, y eso no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, al contrario, le gustaba estar loco, incluso demente, con tal de tener a la chica junto a él. Había preferido arriesgar la misión sólo para verla sonreír.

De hecho, ella era la razón de que ahora se encontrara sentado esperando.

"Lo nuestro ya no puede ser un secreto".

Un hombre de cabello negro que entraba por la puerta lo distrajo de sus pensamientos y se volvió serio.

"Tantea el terreno"- se ordenó, consciente de que su jefe, por muy amigo que fuera, no aceptaría de buena forma lo que le iba a revelar, al fin y al cabo, ¿cuándo se había visto que un infiltrado se enamorara?

Por suerte el rubio tenía noticias que pondrían contento al comisario, y con eso esperaba recibir un regaño más leve.

_ Hola_ lo saludó Emmett, en voz baja, y sin quitarse el grueso abrigo que llevaba puesto. Se sentó al instante.

_ Hola… ¿mucho frío?_ sonrió al darse cuenta de que la camarera le había hecho la misma pregunta antes.

_ Bastante en realidad_ se acomodó el cabello para que no le molestara en la cara, y luego se concentró en su infiltrado_ ¿no has pedido nada?

_ No vengo a comer.

_ Bueno, yo voy a pedir un café_ levantó la mano para llamar a la camarera, quien acudió de inmediato.

_ ¿Qué quieren?_ preguntó, con su libreta lista, para nada simpática.

_ Un café, por favor_ pidió el jefe_ ¿tú vas a querer algo?_ le preguntó a su compañero.

_ Creo que a la señorita le quedó muy claro recién.

La mujer dio media vuelta y, sin decir nada, partió molesta.

_ ¿Me perdí de algo?

_ Me estaba coqueteando_ le explicó el rubio_ no me gusta ese tipo de mujeres_ aunque eso no era realmente cierto, ya que Alice tampoco había sido la mujer más disimulada del mundo.

Esperaron a que les sirvieran el café para volver a hablar. Ambos tenían un poco de sueño.

_ Bueno… _ Emmett revolvió el líquido con la cucharita_ aquí estoy… ¿tienes poco tiempo?

_ Toda la noche, le dije a Cormac que necesitaba saldar cuentas con unos tipos que me habían robado dinero, así que no te preocupes.

_ Entonces hablemos con calma_ dio un sorbo a su café antes de continuar_ ¿cómo ha estado tu misión?

"Calma- se recordó el rubio- paso a paso".

_ Pues… _ por dentro luchaba contra las ansias de sacar de una vez el tema de su amor_ ¿qué quieres que te diga?, ha estado normal, robos, asaltos, asesinatos…

_ ¿Qué… _ suspiró con resinación_ qué pasa con Rosalie?

El ambiente inmediatamente se hizo más tenso.

_ No te voy a mentir_ le dijo el infiltrado_ cayó enferma hace unos días, tiene fiebre… mucha fiebre.

El comisario apretó los dientes. ¿Y acaso no piensan curarla?- le hubiese gustado preguntar, pero sabía que no era estúpido, considerando que Cormac deseaba matarla.

_ ¿Y Rosa?

_ Aún no le han hecho nada tan terrible… de verdad_ insistió al notar que su jefe no le creía_ me he encargado de que sólo molesten a su madre.

"Es lo mejor, Emmett, es lo mejor"- se repitió el comisario, para no saltar de la silla y golpear a su camarada. El sabía que Rosalie prefería ser ultrajada antes que su hija.

_ En todo caso_ prosiguió el rubio_ ya es tiempo de que te despreocupes de eso.

_ ¿De qué?

_ De Rosa… hoy la liberan.

_ ¿Qué?_ Emmett se sorprendió_ ¿de verdad?

_ La va a liberar en un acantilado, sobre el mal… su las rocas no la matan, entonces el mar lo hará.

El comisario sintió desilusión, y después se encontró un tonto al haber considerado la posibilidad de que su hija fuera liberada con buenas intensiones.

"Es Cormac, Emmett, no el Papa".

_ Por eso te cité_ prosiguió el rubio_ tienes que hacer algo.

_ Obvio que voy a hacer algo_ se puso más serio, olvidando el café_ ¿dónde va a ser?

_ ¿Conoces el Fuerte de Coquimbo?_ su jefe asintió_ bueno, allí, planean llegar a las seis de la tarde.

_ ¿Vas a ir sin Cormac?

_ No lo sé, todavía no arma completamente el plan.

_ ¿Y por qué no me llamas cuando esté todo listo?

_ Porque no sé si mañana voy a tener la posibilidad de hacerlo… Cormac no me quiere perder de vista. Cada vez quedamos menos y no me quedan dudas de que sospecha sobre un infiltrado.

_ ¿Sospecha de ti?

_ No sabría decirlo, a veces pareciera que sí… pero es ridículo, porque me entrega demasiada información…

_ Información que no me das.

El infiltrado hizo una pausa. Detestaba cuando su jefe le recriminaba cosas.

_ Lo hago lo mejor que puedo_ se excusó_ de verdad, sigo el juego de Mclagen, pero el tipo no confía ni en su propia sombra.

Emmett no discutió, al fin y al cabo sabía a la perfección que el rubio no tenía la culpa de nada.

_ Voy a estar en el Fuerte a las tres_ dijo él_ por si se les ocurre llegar antes.

_ Y procura se disimulado, porque de seguro Cormac va a estar esperando una emboscada.

_ Mira, Jasper_ la expresión de Emmett se volvió dura_ ésta es la primera oportunidad que tengo de rescatar a mi hija en casi un mes, así que no la voy a perder; y me da lo mismo si se la cuenta de la policía o no, lo voy a encerrar en la cárcel cueste lo que cueste.

Y por la cara que tenía, Jasper le creyó.

_ En todo caso…_ Emmett decidió tocar otro tema_ tengo una novedad que contarte.

_ ¿Novedad?_ a él no le gustaban mucho las sorpresas.

_ Sí_ una sonrisa, alegre y nostálgica al mismo, tiempo le cubrió el rostro_ gracias al equipo de Inteligencia, me enteré de algo.

_ ¿De qué?

El comisario suspiró. Si bien le había sido muy doloroso encontrar a su hija muerta y enterrada en el patio de la casa de los Brandon, también una dicha lo embargaba, pues… aún le quedaba la otra. Constanza se había transformado en su nueva esperanza, y eso lo tenía más entusiasmado aún.

Le contó de las primeras sospechas de Edward y cómo luego todo se fue volviendo una teoría que se confirmó posteriormente por los exámenes de ADN.

_ Constanza es mi hija_ afirmó contento el comisario_ es una de las gemelas que creí muertas.

Jasper no entendía nada.

"¿Gemelas… Constanza… Alice… su hija?"

El rubio demoró unos segundos antes de hablar. Su cerebro todavía no asimilaba la información.

_ Creí… creí que eran hombres.

_ Yo también… pero nunca pedí ningún comprobante ni nada… soy un completo idiota.

_ Entonces… Alice, digo, Constanza fue adoptada para ser torturada.

El jefe asintió y esa versión le pareció bastante más lógica que la que la chica le había contado. Esta versión explicaba los abusos repentinos de Darío y Hans.

"¿Estoy con la hija de Emmett?".

Y cayó en la cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo en pensar declarar sus sentimientos. El jefe no podía enterarse de que él, un simple y problemático infiltrado se había acostado con su hija, y no con cualquier hija, sino con la más esperada, la que había estado perdida por más de dieciocho años.

"Mi Alice… mi amada Alice".

No pudo evitar sentir pena por su mujer, por esa chica tan acechada por la mala suerte.

"Está tan perdida".

Y realmente que lo estaba. Alice juraba un montón de cosas que no eran más que crueles mentiras, mientras que… mientras que su padre la había estado acompañando por casi un año.

"¿Qué voy a hacer?".

Emmett le fue contando otras cosas, que no tenían gran relevancia, sobre la investigación y el posible paradero de Darío. Pero Jasper sólo pensaba en una pregunta:

"¿Qué voy a hacer?"

Él sabía que llegando a casa se encontraría de frente con la odiosa muchacha, sonriendo tal vez, con ganas de abrasarlo y besarlo. ¿Qué pasaría si se enteraba de la verdad?

"Se va"- l0 supo de inmediato. Una noticia como aquella, saber de sus verdaderos padres, seguramente haría que Alice huyera a los brazos de su padre sin siquiera pensarlo.

"No"- ahora era él quien no la podía dejar partir. La necesitaba, era por eso que había asistido a contarle a su jefe de su amor, era por eso que prefería perder el trabajo antes que perderla a ella… la amaba con todo su ser… su sonrisa, sus labios, su cuerpo, su voz, sus ojitos…

"No puedes dejar que se vaya".

Y no quería hacerlo.

"Perdóname, Alice"- se sintió absolutamente egoísta.

Emmett terminó de hablar, tomó el resto del café, que ya estaba frío, y luego miró a su compañero.

_ ¿Tú no tienes ninguna otra novedad?

Claro que Jasper tenía novedades, pero en su interior ya había decidido. No iba a arriesgar su amor por un capricho del destino.

"Alice también me ama"- y con eso se dio fuerzas para mentir.

_ No… no tengo nada más que decirte.

espero les haya gustado.

por favor, comenten!


	31. TREGUA

**TREGUA**

Los gritos de Rosalie me despertaron.

Sin embargo, no la estaban torturando en la realidad, sino en la pesadilla que, por suerte, acababa de terminar.

"Tienes que despejar tu mente, Alice… trata de descansar".

Pero era inútil. Yo sabía que ya no tenía sueño.

Volteé mi cabeza hacia la derecha y observé a los demás. Estaba oscuro y los chicos dormían, Cormac con sus cortinas cerradas, al igual que Mauro, mientras Esme descansaba profundamente en su cama.

Vi hacia el otro lado, donde pude distinguir el cuerpo de Súper al fondo y… y el cuerpo de…

¡JASPER!

Me impresionó verlo allí, pues el día anterior nos había abandonado para saldar cuentas con algunos tipos, aunque yo intuía que en realidad su salida tenía más bien relación con Emmett.

El silencio era tal que se podían escuchar los grillos al exterior.

"Qué ganas de abrasarlo"- pensé, recordando como esos brazos fuertes y musculosos me ayudaban a olvidar las cosas malas.

"¿Se molestaría si…?"

Verifiqué que nadie pudiera descubrirme. No, todos parecían muy dormidos; esta era mi oportunidad.

Me levanté de la cama- hacía mucho frío- caminé de puntillas… y llegué a un costado de la cama en donde dormía Jasper, cubierto a medias con las sábanas. Ahora quise meterme entre ellas y recostarme a su lado.

_ ¿Qué haces?_ preguntó en voz baja, sin abrir los ojos, y deteniendo mi mano que intentaba levantar su sábana.

_ ¿Estás despierto?_ también hablé bajo.

Abrió los suyos, y sentí que me derretía antes esos luceros tan perfectamente bellos.

_ Anda a dormir_ me ordenó.

Pero yo ya había llegado hasta aquí, soportando casi un mes de indiferencia entre nosotros, así que no le hice caso y me introduje igual bajo sus sábanas. Lo obligué a moverse a un lado para quedar más cómoda.

_ ¿Qué parte de "anda a dormir" no entiendes?

Me acomodé de tal forma que nuestras caras se encontraron de frente. Él apoyaba su cabeza sobre su brazo derecho.

_ Mira_ le susurré seria_ ahora no te vengas a hacer el antipático, porque no te voy a creer.

_ Quedamos en disimular, ¿no?

_ Sí, pero ahora nadie nos va a ver_ me acerqué un poco a sus labios_ dame un besito_ salió más desesperado de lo que planeaba.

Soltó una risita muy baja; y con su mano izquierda me hizo cariños en el pelo.

_ ¿Tan desesperada estás?

_ Ni te imaginas, estoy a punto de explotar.

Me di cuenta de que las sábanas nos cubrían hasta los hombros, y que sólo un bóxer tapaba el cuerpo de mi amado, así que decidí usar ambas cosas.

_ Te extraño mucho_ continué, acariciando su pecho con mis manos_ extraño tus besos_ me acerqué tanto que nuestros labios se rozaron. Mis manos fueron descendiendo lentamente_ extraño tu cuerpo…

El calor en mi interior iba en aumento, a la vez que fui palpando su abdomen.

_ Con cuidado_ me advirtió, serio, pero sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

"Eres mío, Jasper Whitlock"

Intenté meter mis manos dentro de su bóxer… pero él me detuvo y me las tomó. Las besó a ambas.

_ Por favor, Alice, no hagas esto más difícil…

No soporté un segundo más. No dejé que terminara de hablar, le agarré la nuca y lo estreché contra mí.

Nos besamos apasionadamente.

_ Te amo_ le dije entre un beso y otro.

_ Yo también… y mucho.

Me obligó a quedar recostada de espaldas, para luego colocarse encima de mí. No demoró en cubrirnos por completo con las sábanas.

_ No sabes cuánto deseaba estar así contigo_ su voz sonaba agitada, y luego comenzó a besarme el cuello, mientras sus manos tocaban con pasión mis muslos, haciéndome abrir las piernas.

_ Es que después de lo que hicimos en tu casa… _ un apretón de sus manos me quitó el aliento.

"Ok, esto va en serio".

Traté de besarlo en la cara, pero me fue inútil, ya que sus labios comenzaron a bajar hacia mi pecho.

"Concéntrate, Alice".

Pero no podía. Él me besaba el contorno de los senos, sobre la polera que yo llevaba puesta. Sus manos abandonaron sus piernas para subir y escabullirse por debajo de la polera.

_ Mi amor…

Fui sintiendo más calor a medida que extendió sus besos. Ahora me besaba el abdomen.

"Si no lo detienes, Alice, los van a descubrir".

Los demás podían estar dormidos, pero Súper era el más cercano a nosotros y era cosa de tiempo para que despertara por algún ruido.

Sus labios saborearon un costado de mi cadera… y se acercaban a mi entrepierna, aunque no vi intensiones de bajarme el calzón.

_ Mi amor…

Como no respondía, decidí ser más dura.

Cuando iba a bajarme el calzón con los dientes, le tomé la cabeza con ambas manos y lo obligué a mirarme. Su rostro estaba muy sonriente.

_ No_ le dije, con la respiración agitada.

Volvió a colocarse a mi lado, sin borrar la sonrisa, y cargó una de sus manos en mi vientre.

_ ¿Por qué me tientas entonces?

Y comprendí que su intensión no había sido nunca llevar a cabo el acto, sino sólo ponerme a prueba y saber hasta dónde yo podría llegar.

_ Eres un antipático_ le di un suave golpecito en la mejilla_ pensé que de verdad…

_ Mi amor_ me besó la frente y luego me estrechó la cabeza contra su pecho. Yo le rodeé la cintura con mis delgados brazos_ puede que yo también esté desesperado, pero sé aguantar este tipo de cosas… no voy a arriesgarnos por una calentura del momento.

Sonreí, y supe que él también sonreía, pues lo nuestro podía ser todo menos una calentura del momento.

_ Igual te tienes que ir más rato_ me dijo, con su mano tocando suavemente mi espalda_ no quiero que Cormac te vea conmigo.

_ ¿Y si le decimos la verdad?_ lo miré_ ¿y si le decimos que estamos muy enamorados?_ soltó una risita_ ¿por qué te ríes?

_ Por las locuras que dices… se supone que te odio, es lo que le he dicho a Cormac en estos tres meses.

_ Bueno, a veces el amor surge repentinamente.

Negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír, y me hizo acurrucarme más en su pecho.

_ Duerme, odiosa, tienes cara de cansada.

Me resigné. Lo abrasé con más fuerza, con la intensión de dormir por primera vez en este lugar junto a él. Pero unas dudas surgieron en mi cabeza, así que pregunté:

_ ¿Viste a Emmett?

_ No es bueno que hablemos de esas cosas acá.

_ Entonces lo viste.

Hizo una pausa antes de contestar. Por una extraña razón, se puso tenso.

_ Le tuve que contar unas cosas_ me dijo, deteniendo las caricias en mi espalda_ hace tiempo que no me reunía con él.

_ ¿Y cómo está?

Lo sentí más tenso aún.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ le pregunté, extrañada por su seriedad.

_ Nada.

_ ¿Cómo nada?_ me hice más arriba para mirarlo mejor_ recién estabas más contento.

Frunció el ceño, como queriendo decirme algo, pero sin atreverse a hacerlo.

_ Eh… ¿cómo te cae Emmett?

Hizo la pregunta temeroso, y entendí que lo que le pre0cupaba era mi respuesta. Él sabía que yo había estado enamorada de su jefe, y por lo tanto debía de pensar que mi corazón aún sufría por el rechazo del detective.

Le sonreí.

_ No seas tontito_ le di un besito cariñoso en el mentón_ lo de Emmett ya pasó, ni siquiera me gusta… no tienes por qué ponerte celoso.

_ ¿Celoso?

_ Sí, yo sólo tengo ojos para ti_ lo volví a abrasar_ con Emmett nunca sentí algo tan fuerte.

Y calló.

Me dio gracia que estuviera inseguro, es decir, ¿cómo le podían quedar dudas de mi amor luego de que nos demostramos una y otra vez en el motel y en la casa de Mercedes lo mucho que nos amábamos? Él era el único que sabía mis secretos.

_ Te amo_ le volví a afirmar.

Y luego de que me diera un beso en la cabeza, nos quedamos dormidos, bajo las sábanas que cubrían nuestros cuerpos.

DESCUIDEN, NO TODO ES AMOR, PORQUE EN CUANTO ALICE DESPIERTE... SE TOPARÁ CON UNA SORPRESITA, YA QUE MCLAGEN PIENSA ASESINAR A UNA NUEVA VÍCTIMA...¿QUIEN SERÁ? ¿ROSALIE O ROSA?

NO SE LO PIERDAN!


	32. EL NUEVO PLAN DE MCLAGEN

**EL NUEVO PLAN DE MCLAGEN**

Observé cómo los chicos se preparaban.

Cuando desperté, Jasper ya no estaba a mi lado, sino que se había unido a Cormac, a Mauro y a Súper, con su habitual comportamiento; y yo había vuelto a mi cama. Seguramente mi amor me había trasladado cuando yo dormía. Así que el resto probablemente no nos había visto juntos.

_ ¿Qué van a hacer?_ no aguanté más sin preguntar.

Yo estaba sentada sobre la cama, a la vez que ellos se encontraban al otro costado de la casa, a un lado de la mesa, conversando entre ellos, y tomando una que otra arma. No vi a Esme por ninguna parte.

_ Por ahora…_ Cormac me sonrió_ vamos a hacer algo de rutina, una visita sin mayor compromiso.

"¿Y por eso llevaban armas?"

El rubio al mando se volteó a sus compañeros y continuó dando instrucciones. ¿Qué estarían diciendo? Me daban ganas de saberlo, pero eso era muy riesgoso, así que me puse de pie, ya vestida con una falda corta y una polera sin mangas, y fui a la cocina. Quise guiñarle el ojo a Jasper… pero éste ni siquiera me miró. Estaba demasiado concentrado.

En la cocina encontré a Esme, preparando unos sándwiches.

_ Hola_ la saludé, con un bostezo.

_ ¿Cómo dormiste?_ sirvió leche en dos vasos.

_ Pues… _ sonreí al recordar dormir con mi amor, pero me puse más seria para no ser tan sospechosa_ más o menos_ respondí.

_ Pensé que Daniel tenía brazos más acogedores.

Me quedé quieta, pero logré relajarme ante su sonrisa.

_ ¿Así que te gusta?_ dijo a la vez que me tendió un sándwich. Lo tomé con lentitud_ creí que sólo era un juego.

_ Y lo es_ traté de ser lo más convincente posible_ anoche… anoche no sé que le pasó.

_ Parece que tú también le gustas.

_ ¿Que le gusto?_ reí como si su afirmación fuera ridícula_ yo no le gustaría no aunque fuera la única mujer del plañera… anoche sólo andaba medio calentón.

_ ¿Y por eso te decía que te amaba?

Abrí los ojos como platos. ¿Cuánto más habría escuchado esta mujer?

_ Tranquila_ me dijo_ todos tenemos derecho a enamorarnos… eso sí, me parece un poco cobarde que él oculte sus sentimientos, podría detener a Cormac con sus abusos…

_ ¿Escuchaste algo más?_ le interrumpí.

_ No_ me alivié_ sólo unos que otros besitos… _ me volvió a sonreír_ ten cuidado, los tipos como él siempre tienen u as bajo la manga.

_ Me sé cuidar_ le guiñé el ojo_ no te preocupes.

Salimos de la cocina, yo un poco más contenta y saboreando el emparedado- mi estómago lo agradecía- y noté que la mujer no iba donde los demás, sino que, con su bandeja, caminaba hacia el patio.

"Las secuestradas".

Como Jasper y los chicos conversaban tan animosamente, decidí acompañar a la pelirroja.

_ ¿Me vas a ayudar?_ me preguntó al notar mi presencia.

_ Sip.

Afuera encontré a Rosalie y a Rosa, ambas amarradas a un lado de la muralla, con unas ropas harapientas y mantas- que Esme les había puesto- para soportar el frío de la noche. Las pobres no podían entrar a la casa.

_ Sostenme esto, por favor.

Le sujeté la bandeja y observé cómo la pelirroja se agachaba para mirar mejor a las secuestradas. Sólo Rosalie abrió los ojos.

"Pobrecita".

La mujer de Cullen tenía la mirada cansada y enferma. Un resfrío la había atacado hace poco y la había afectado mucho, pues sus defensas estaban muy débiles. Así que tenía unas ojeras terribles, con la piel de su cuerpo blanca como la nieve… estaba tan flaquita que me daba miedo romperla sólo con mirarla.

_ ¿Cómo está?_ le preguntó Esme.

La rubia trató de hablar, pero lo único que logró emitir fue un gemido.

"Por Dios, esta mujer se va a morir"- pensé.

_ Debes de tener hambre… _ Esme me indicó que me acercara_ por favor, Rosalie, come, a nadie le sirve que no lo hagas.

Le tendí los sándwiches y la leche, pero Rosalie se rehusó a probar e insistió en que su hija comiera su parte.

Tuve que esforzarme por no llorar, porque me daba pena, y también rabia, ya sea con Cormac, o conmigo misma por haber odiado alguna vez a esta mujer, y sólo por una tontera amorosa. Rosalie era fuerte, era… era una madre como se debía ser. Prefería sacrificarse con tal de que su hija no sufriera. No como la mía, que me había abandonado para no tener más problemas.

Y al ver como la pequeña Rosa comía, de verdad quise haber tenido a Rosalie como madre alguna vez.

_ Chicas… _ Jasper acababa de salir por la puerta. Ni siquiera me miró_ nosotros nos vamos_ y volvió a entrar. Sinceramente me impresionaba lo buen actor que era.

Esme le entregó el último sándwich a Rosa y luego ambas entramos. Efectivamente estaban los chicos listos para partir.

_ ¿Es necesario que vayan todos?_ preguntó la pelirroja, dejando la bandeja sobre una mesita.

_ ¿Por qué?_ se extrañó Cormac.

_ Es que tengo que salir a comprar unas pastillas, no me gustaría que la casa quedara sola.

¿Sola? ¿Acaso yo no era nadie?

_ Voy a quedarme yo_ dije un poco molesta.

Y me molesté más aún cuando Cormac comenzó a dudar. ¿Cuál era el problema con que yo sola vigilara?

_ Quizás sería bueno que alguien no fuera… _ "genial, ganaba el machismo"_ ¿quién no quiere ir?

Mauro puso cara de no, mientras que Súper lucía más accesible. Al final, fue Jasper quien habló:

_ Yo me quedo_ dijo, con su voz grave_ sólo es algo de rutina, así que no es necesario que vaya mucha gente… además, me gustaría practicar algo de puntería.

¿Practicar puntería?... ¿estar yo a solar con mi Jasper?... ¿sin nadie más?... ¡Que se fueran de una vez!

_ Está bien_ aceptó el jefe_ tampoco creo que demoremos mucho.

¡Váyanse, váyanse!

Y en lo que me parecieron horas, Cormac abandonó la casa, con sus dos camaradas, mientras Esme buscaba un poco de dinero. La impaciencia se volvía insoportable, en especial porque Jasper me sonreía. "Se veían tan lindo".

La pelirroja por fin encontró el dinero, se despidió de nosotros y… y luego quedamos absolutamente solos.

Ninguno dudó en correr hacia el otro, y nos besamos apenas nuestros cuerpos se encontraron.

_ Te veías desesperada_ me dijo, luego del beso_ creí que echarías a Esme a patadas.

Solté unas risitas. "Yo y mi pésima disimulación".

_ Es que quería besarte_ apoyé mis brazos en sus hombros y salté para enroscar su cintura con mis piernas. Esto me recordó el momento apasionado en el baño del motel.

Me fue trasladando hacia una cama, y con cuidado me tendió en ella. La respiración ya se me había acelerado, al igual que el corazón.

_ El viaje al centro dura por lo menos una hora_ dijo, inclinándose hacia mí_ así que tenemos mínimo dos horas antes de que Esme o Cormac regresen_ y sus labios besaron mi frente… mis párpados cerrados… mi nariz… mis mejillas…

Abrí mis piernas, y de nuevo las enrosqué alrededor de su cintura. Mi cuerpo de pronto necesitaba ser suyo otra vez.

Busqué su boca con mis labios, pero él se inclinó un poco más para susurrarme algo al oído.

_ Se suponía que yo iba a ir con Cormac… _ se mano fue acariciando mi seno izquierdo_ así que espero que valga la pena… _ me besó la oreja_ porque si Emmett se entera de que estoy acá en vez de trabajar, me fusila vivo.

Lo agarré de la cintura y le obligué a colocarse a mi costado, para luego yo subirme encima de él.

"¿Que si iba a valer la pena?"

Apoyé mis codos a cada costado al lado de su cabeza, en la cama, y lo besé con pasión, apoyando mi cuerpo contra el suyo, mientras sus manos tocaban mis muslos por debajo de la falda.

"Esta iba a ser una mañana muy, pero muy entretenida".

Permanecí sobre él a pesar de que ya habíamos hecho el amor. Nuestras respiraciones trataban de retomar la normalidad, y me hice a un lado el cabello para que no me viera tan desordenada. A Jasper le encantaba chasconearme.

_ ¿Te gustó?_ preguntó, sujetando mi cintura con sus manos.

_ Puede ser_ contesté, dudando en broma.

Soltó unas risitas.

_ Tenias cara de eso.

Ahora yo reí. Como habíamos estado solos, me había dejado llevar por la pasión y el deseo, y… sí, había gemido bastante.

Le besé el pecho y luego apoyé mi cabeza en él, tomando su mano con la mía. Nuestros dedos se entrelazaron.

_ ¿Qué se supone que va a hacer Cormac más rato?_ el tema lo propuse sin ninguna intensión.

_ ¿Te bajó el momento de curiosidad?

_ Ya, po, no evites la respuesta, ¿qué te cuesta decirme?_ lo miré y le sonreí suplicante.

_ Imagino que vas a saberlo de todas formas…. Cormac quiere deshacerse de Rosa.

_ ¿Deshacerse?_ la sonrisa se borró de mi rostro_ ¿la va a matar?

_ En realidad planea tirarla al mar, por el Fuerte de Coquimbo.

Me quedé callada y apreté mi mejilla contra su pecho. Todo el maravilloso sueño que acababa de vivir se había esfumado para dar paso a la cruel realidad. ¿Por qué tuve que preguntar?- me cuestioné.

_ Pero no te preocupes_ me dijo_ no vas a tener que ir para allá, sólo vamos los hombres, tú vas a tener que vigilar a Rosalie… aunque a lo mejor Cormac quiera hacer otra cosa…

Lo siguiente no lo escuché bien, pues mi mente acababa de comprender algo: yo me iba a quedar casi sola con Rosalie, acompañada de Esme, y Esme… bueno, ella no estaba de acuerdo con el secuestro.

Fruncí el ceño. Lo que se me acababa de ocurrir era una locura, pero una locura que podía salvar la vida de alguien.

"Tienes que correr el riesgo, Alice".

ahora cormac planea deshacerse de Rosa, la hija del comisario... ¿lo logrará? ¿Alice arruinará de nuevo los planes del malvado?

no se pierdan los proximos capitulos!

nos vemos, y muchas gracias a todos los que comentan, que me motivan a continuar con la historia.


	33. PLAN DE RESCATE

**HOLA DE NUEVO. BUENO, ESPERO QUE LA HISTORIA LE ESTÉ GUSTANDO, PORQUE LA VERDAD ES QUE HE DISFRUTADO MUCHO HACERLA. AHORA LES VOY A DECIR QUE ESTA PARTE ESTÁ TERMINADA, Y QUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE ESTA HISTORIA, UNOS AÑOS DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE HA OCURRIDO Y LO QUE OCURRIRÁ EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPÍTULOS, PARA QUE NO PIENSEN QUE ESTO ES LO ÚLTIMO QUE LEERAN. **

**BUENO, LE QUIERO ENVIAR UN FUERTE ABRASO A TINA, QUE ES MI QUERIDA FAN Y LA QUE ME MOTIVA A ESCRIBIR. CUANDO SUBI LA HISTORIA JAMÁS PENSÉ QUE LE GUSTARÍA TANTO A ALGUIEN, ASÍ QUE MUCHAS GRACIAS, TINA, DE NUEVO TE DEDICO EL CAPÍTULO.**

**AHORA... NO DIGO MÁS, Y SIGAN LEYENDO.**

**PLAN DE RESCATE**

Rosalie había perdido mellizos tiempo atrás. Ella soportaba la soledad mientras su marido trabajaba incansablemente en otra región. Ella prefería sufrir antes que su hija, prefería que la violaran mi veces con tal de que a su pequeña no le hicieran nada. Era valiente, sacrificada, digna…

Todo eso me llevó a lo que planeaba hacer, pues Rosalie ya había sufrido suficiente en su vida, no merecía que continuaran humillándola.

Jasper ya no estaba junto a mí, sino que se había ido donde Cormac para integrarse en el plan que llevarían a cabo. Ninguno regresó para la hora de almuerzo.

Observé el reloj: eran las cuatro con treinta y cuatro minutos; y yo seguía sola, ya que Esme todavía no regresaba.

"Espero que Esme llegue pronto"- deseé, porque sin ella yo no podía hacer mucho.

Recorrí la casa, en busca de algo entretenido para hacer. Pero nada, todo estaba tal y como debía, y decidí prepararme algo de comer. El sexo con Jasper me había dejado hambrienta.

Me entretuve con unos fideos cubiertos con salsa, por unos minutos, y por suerte, cuando los acabé, la puerta se abrió y una Esme preocupada entró por ella, cargando una bolsa.

_ Hola_ saludó, a la vez que cerraba la puerta_ ¿Qué tal?

No le respondí. El reloj estaba en mi contra, así que corrí hacia ella y la jalé del brazo hacia el patio.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ se extrañó.

_ Necesito tu ayuda.

Se zafó de mi brazo y me miró con los suyos cruzados, y la ceja arqueada.

_ No estoy de bromas, Alice, tengo muchas cosas qué hacer.

_ Pues olvídalas todas, porque vas a tener que hacer otras

Pareció confundida, y no se relajó.

_ ¿Qué planeas hacer?

Me preparé para explicarle lo más claro y rápido posible, al fin y al cabo, la pandilla podía regresar en cualquier momento.

_ ¿Y?_ me urgió.

_ Lo que pasa es que… _ instintivamente mi cabeza se volteó hacia la puerta que daba al patio, donde descansaban las secuestradas_ tú no estás de acuerdo con que a Rosa y a Rosalie las tengan acá, ¿no?

_ Bueno, no, obvio que no… pero supongo que aquí están mejor que en otros lugares.

_ ¿Mejor que en la comisaría?

Me miró más confundida aún.

_ Claro que en la comisaría estarían mejor… ¿por qué el tema?

Suspiré y me senté en la silla más cercana. Ella me siguió y se sentó frente a mí.

_ ¿Alice… qué pasa?

_ Pasa que ya es hora de que acabemos con todo esto, Esme… _ la miré muy seriamente_ si Rosalie sigue aquí se va a morir.

Y por la cara que puso, supe que había comprendido mis intensiones.

_ Cormac no sospecharía una traición de nuestra parte… al menos de tu parte_ le tomé la mano_ ¿cuánto tiempo más va a soportar Rosalie?, y a Rosa la van a tirar al mar hoy.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Eso, hoy se van a deshacer de Rosa… es tiempo de que hagamos algo para ayudarlas… sabes que no se merecen esto.

No dijo nada, y se dedicó a pensar por un momento. Yo sabía que ella seguramente tenía una lucha interna, entre la psicóloga comprensiva y compasiva, y la hermana de Cormac. ¿Cuál escogería?

Al final, habló:

_ No sé cómo podríamos hacerlo, Alice, sólo somos nosotras dos.

_ Pues yo tengo un plan.

Y le conté sobre lo que trataba; un plan que no le gustó mucho, pero que de todas formas aceptó, pues no nos quedaba otra alternativa.

Faltaba una hora para que Rosa arribara al Fuerte de Coquimbo, y Cormac con Mauro acababan de salir del auto para caminar en dirección a la casa, en donde sacarían a la niña.

_ ¿Sabes, jefe?_ habló el moreno. Ambos guardaban armas en sus chaquetas_ no creo que haya sido una buena idea dejar a Daniel en el Fuerte.

_ ¿De qué hablas, Mauro?

_ Daniel no me da confianza… pareciera como si todo el tiempo estuviese planeando algo.

_ Nunca te gustó, ¿cierto?_ sonrió divertido_ imagino que la rivalidad entre ustedes dos debe de ser grande… pero no te preocupes, Daniel es así, nunca se ha caracterizado por hablar mucho.

_ Yo tampoco, pero no por eso hago cosas a tu espalda.

El jefe frunció el ceño.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?

_ Que Daniel siempre ha dicho que detesta a la mocosa, pero resulta que hoy de lo más bien que se encamaba con ella en la mañana.

_ ¿Qué?_ Cormac no se lo esperaba.

_ Eso, la putita esa se metió en su cama y pasaron un buen rato, juntos.

Cormac calló, pensando.

"¿Así que Daniel está interesado en Alice?". La idea le parecía un poco absurda considerando la mala relación que estos tenían. Sin embargo, no dudó en creerle a su compañero, que era uno de los más leales que tenía.

Abrieron la puerta rápidamente, y encontraron a dos mujeres haciendo aseo, Esme sacudiendo los muebles y Alice barriendo por debajo de las camas. Ambas los miraron.

_ No se molesten_ les dijo_ nos vamos en cinco minutos.

Mauro fue a besar a Esme en la boca, pero la mujer se negó. Hace tiempo que se negaba.

Cormac no les prestó atención, y salió al patio para encontrarse con sus víctimas.

_ Buenas tardes_ las saludó_ ¿lista para irse?_ le preguntó a la pequeña.

_ ¿A dónde… _ Rosalie trataba de usar sus últimas fuerzas para hablar_ a dónde la llevas?

Cormac le acarició la mejilla antes de contestar.

_ La voy a llevar a dar un corto paseo… descuida_ le besó en la frente_ luego te va a tocar a ti.

Y Rosalie miró con horror como su malvado secuestrador cargaba en brazos a su hijita.

"Emmett, por favor, rescátanos".

Cuando Mclagen entró a la cocina, con Rosa inconsciente, una chica le esperaba, de pie y sonriente.

_ ¿Qué te ocurre, Alice?

_ Necesito hablar contigo.

El malvado se extrañó.

_ ¿Sobre qué?_ caminó y le entregó la niña a Mauro, quien se volteó y fue hacia el auto. Esme se tapaba los ojos con las manos, sin poder soportar lo que iba a suceder.

_ Sobre… _ Alice se le acercó_ esto_ y le agarró el pene.

Cormac sintió inmediatamente la excitación, y sonrió al entender las intensiones de la chica.

_ ¿Con que quieres esto?_ le acarició el cuello_ pero tengo que salir.

_ ¿Y es obligación que vayas?_ ella le rozó de nuevo su miembro íntimo_ hace mucho que no tenemos un tiempo para nosotros dos.

Era cierto. En este mes, con tantas cosas por hacer, Cormac no había podido siquiera pensar en acostarse con ella.

Sin embargo, recordó las palabras de Mauro.

_ ¿Tan desesperada estás que tienes que moverle el culo a Daniel?

Alice sonrió más abiertamente.

_ No te pongas celoso.

_ ¿Y lo de la mañana?

Por un momento creyó ver preocupación en el rostro de la chica, pero al final se relajó en una sonrisa.

_ ¿Crees que me gusta Daniel?

_ No dejas de coquetearle.

_ Porque me gusta molestarlo… ¿has visto la cara que pone cuando me acerco a él?, es gracioso.

_ Pero en la mañana igual te metiste a su cama.

_ Porque últimamente nadie más me toma en cuenta_ se indignó.

Mauro llamó al jefe desde afuera, y éste meditó un momento.

"Sólo van a tirar a la mocosa al mar"- se dijo en la cabeza. La tarea le parecía demasiado sencilla como para que sus compañeros fallaran. Y de pronto sintió la necesidad de tomarse un descanso.

_ ¿Y?_ le urgió Alice_ ¿quieres salir?

El rubio la tomó en brazos y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta con ella.

_ ¿Eso es un sí?

_ Definitivamente.

Y mientras el jefe se llevaba en brazos a Alice, ésta, sin que el rubio la viera, le hizo un gesto afirmativo a Esme levantando el dedo pulgar de su mano.

Y Esme inmediatamente se puso a trabajar en el plan.

no se pierdan la continuación del capítulo, para ver si el plan de Alice funcionan o no.

nos vemos!


	34. PLAN EN ACCIÓN

**HOLA, QUERIDAS LECTORAS, Y QUERIDA TINA, ESPERO QUE TENGAN UN MUY BUEN DÍA. BUENO, PRIMERO LES QUIERO PEDIR DISCULPAS SI EL CAPÍTULO ES UN POCO LARGO (BASTANTE EN REALIDAD), PERO ME PARECIÓ QUE ERA MALDAD CORTARLO PORQUE TODOS LOS SUCESOS SE RELACIONAN Y LLEVAN AL FINA, Y ESTE ES UNO DE LOS CAPÍTULOS QUE MÁS ME GUSTAN, ASÍ QUE NO QUISE MODIFICARLO. ESPERO QUE NO SE LES HAGA MUY LATOSO.**

**Y SEGUNDO, LES QUIERO PEDIR QUE DEJEN ALGUNOS REVIEWS EN EL CAPÍTULO, PARA SABER SI LES GUSTA O NO. POR FI, ME AGRADARÍA BASTANTE.**

**Y TERCER, QUERIDA TINA, TE VUELVO A DEDICAR EL CAPÍTULO, Y ESPERO DE VERDAD QUE TE GUSTE, PORQUE ME HE CALENTADO BASTANTE LA CABEZA HACIÉNDO LA HISTORIA. NOS VEMOS, Y AHORA... A LEER!**

**PLAN EN ACCIÓN**

Emmett había actuado con rapidez desde que su infiltrado le había anunciado el próximo paso a seguir de Mclagen.

"Esta es mi oportunidad".

Rosa iba a ser arrojada desde el Fuerte de Coquimbo al mar, y el comisario sabía que podrían acorralar al delincuente. En su corazón tenía la sensación de que por fin podrían atrapar a Cormac. Y era por eso que con su brigada se encontraban dentro de un auto blanco, arrinconados en un sector del Fuerte, atentos, con armas en manos, y observando claramente el lugar, esperando algo que indicara la llegada de los criminales.

Victoria estaba inquieta; Isaac luchaba por no dormirse; Carlisle pensaba en las patadas que le daría a Mclagen luego de que lo atraparan; Charlie rezaba porque nada malo ocurriera; Emmett esperaba que su infiltrado estuviera en lo cierto; y el último integrante… el último, apretado entre Carlisle y Charlie, decidió que ya era hora de romper el silencio.

_ ¿Cuánto falta?_ preguntó.

_ Harry, por favor, se supone que no debemos de hacer ruido.

Sí, Harry Potter acababa de salir del hospital, hace casi tres días, con una cicatriz tremenda en la espalda, un poco más delgado, y lleno de energías para combatir a los malos. En su interior sentía cómo la adrenalina lo dominaba por completo.

_ Ya, po, estoy aburrido, llevamos como tres horas aquí, sentados y sin hacer nada.

_ Es verdad_ concordó Carlisle con Harry_ ¿era necesario venir tan temprano?

_ No es malo prevenir_ les dijo el jefe_ no sabemos si los planes de Mclagen cambian.

_ ¿No tienes un infiltrado para eso?

_ Es que hoy no va a poder comunicarse conmigo… probablemente va a ser uno de los que llegue.

Algunos se mostraron animados por la posibilidad de ver a la persona que ayudaba secretamente al comisario.

De pronto, antes de que Harry volviera a hablar, un auto negro se estacionó a lo lejos. Los vidrios eran negros, y la brigada supo que por fin había llegado el momento.

"Es hora de patear traseros"- pensó Vicky.

El vehículo policial también tenía sus vidrios oscuros, así que nadie podía ver como los detectives se inclinaban para observar a los recién llegados. En un comienzo sólo salieron dos hombres.

_ Cormac_ susurró la pelirroja al ver que un rubio se alejaba del auto.

_ No, no es Cormac_ corrigió Isaac_ Cormac es más bajo, y su cabello no es tan largo.

_ Yo no veo nada_ Harry trataba de mirar por encima de Charlie.

_ ¿Y el moreno?_ preguntó Carlisle.

_ Son Súper y Daniel_ dijo el jefe_ mi infiltrado me dio sus identidades… de seguro Cormac continúa en el auto.

Los demás asintieron.

Sin embargo, los minutos pasaban, los delincuentes conversaban a la orilla de unas rocas, y ni rastros de Mclagen. Emmett no lo entendía.

_ ¿Está seguro de que va a venir para acá?_ cuestionó Carlisle_ tal vez fue un engaño.

_ No, no fue un engaño.

_ Pero si ni siquiera traen a Rosa.

Y ante eso último, Emmett comenzó a dudar. Jasper le había mentido una vez, cuando capturaron a Rosa, y no podía dejar de pensar en la posibilidad de que lo hiciera de nuevo.

Le parecía poco probable, pero no imposible.

_ Miren_ Victoria señaló a los criminales, que se devolvían al auto_ ¿se van a ir?

_ Oh, vamos_ dijo Carlisle_ ¿cómo van a venir sólo a tomar aire?

_ Tal vez querían tener una buena vista.

_ ¿Saben?_ habló Harry_ yo opino que deberíamos de salir y arrestarlos.

_ Pero por suerte tu opinión no cuenta_ dijo el jefe_ no nos vamos a mover a menos que sea estrictamente necesario.

_ ¿Y usted cree que no lo es?_ Victoria observaba como Súper y Daniel retiraban del auto a una niña pequeña, amarrada con cadenas de metal.

El silencio de la brigada fue total.

Los hombres desplazaban a Rosa con lentitud, y conversando entre ellos. Ambos fruncían el ceño.

_ ¿Vamos?

_ No, Harry, necesitamos atrapar a Cormac.

_ Pero parece que Cormac no está_ Vicky se volteó al jefe_ tenemos que arrestarlos.

Los delincuentes llegaron a la orilla del Fuerte, donde bajaron a la secuestrada, y comenzaron a mirar hacia el mar.

"La van a arrojar en cualquier momento"- pensó la pelirroja, cada vez más inquieta.

_ Tal vez Cormac continúa en el auto_ dijo Emmett.

_ ¿Y si no?_ cuestionó Carlisle_ es posible que se haya quedado con Rosalie.

Y el jefe maldijo en su interior, sabiendo que esa posibilidad era la más probable.

Mientras la brigada permanecía atenta, Súper levantaba de nuevo a la niña…

"La van a tirar".

Y Victoria, sin soportar un segundo más, tomó un fusil de corto alcance, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo hacia afuera.

_ ¡Victoria!_ gritaron varios.

Pero la pelirroja ya había sido detectada por los dos delincuentes.

El plan iba en buen camino.

Cormac había aceptado mi propuesta de no ir a trabajar, mientras Esme se quedaba solita en la casa para poder liberar a Rosalie, ya que Mauro había partido donde los demás.

"Y Emmett se va a encargar de Rosa".

Si todo seguía igual, en la noche tanto Rosalie como su hija estarían en buenas manos.

"Esta vez no voy a arruinar las cosas".

El jefe abrió la puerta del motel y entró primero. Luego lo seguí y cerré la puerta.

"Tantos recuerdos"

Si bien este no era el mismo motel al que habíamos acudido mi amor y yo, de todas formas me hacía pensar en aquel momento, cuando fui suya por primera vez. Parecía como si hubiese sido hace tanto tiempo, pero apenas había pasado un mes.

_ Bueno_ Cormac se volteó a mirarme. Sonreía de oreja a oreja_ aquí estamos.

A pesar de que yo ya estaba nerviosa, con lo del rescate y la emboscada de Emmett, me puse más nerviosa todavía. Mclagen no me había tocado en este mes, tampoco Mauro, y mi cuerpo no quería sentirlos cerca. Un miedo me embargaba sólo al pensar en que me penetrara un hombre que no fuera Jasper.

"Tranquila, Alice_ me decía en mi interior_ si fingías antes, puedes hacerlo ahora".

Pero mi corazón no estaba tan seguro.

"Tú lo trajiste"- me recordé. Yo le había propuesto a Cormac que viniéramos a un motel, para que así Esme no tuviera problemas en hacer su parte del plan. Pero ahora que el rubio estaba a unos centímetros de mí… de verdad comencé a arrepentirme.

"No quiero, no quiero, no quiero".

Llegó donde mí, con un brazo me tomó la espalda, con la otra fue recorriendo mi muslo izquierdo, y con sus labios fue besando mi cuello. No pude evitar sentir asco.

_ Eh… _ le detuve la mano y le obligué a verme.

_ ¿Qué ocurre?

Sonreí forzosamente. Yo detestaba esa expresión excitada que tenía.

_ ¿No te gustaría hablar?

La cara que puso fue cautelosa, como si no supiera si yo hablaba en serio o no.

_ ¿Quieres hablar?

Asentí.

Sin embargo, de pronto me tomó en brazos, y me arrojó a la cama. Caí de espaldas sobre las sábanas.

_ Pues yo no_ y se puso encima de mí_ no vine aquí a jugar, Alice, y se supone que tampoco me habías invitado para eso.

_ Pero…

Y no me dejó hablar, pues sus labios se posicionaron sobre los míos, y comenzó a besarme tan brutal y violentamente que intenté arrojarlo a un lado. Pero sus manos me tenían los brazos bien quietos.

"¿Qué hago?".

Sus labios me repugnaban, al igual que su lengua… pero todo era necesario, de lo contrario, Esme sería descubierta.

"No pienses, Alice".

Pero me costaba no pensar. Me sentía como si estuviese siendo desleal a mi amor, a mí misma, a mi corazón.

_ ¿Quién es tu hombre?_ susurró de pronto en mi oído_ ¿Quién es, Alice?

Quise decir "Jasper", quise que sus manos se alejaran lo más posible de mi cuerpo… pero lo mejor era seguirle el juego.

_ Tú_ contesté con voz muy débil.

Procedió a bajarse los pantalones y el calzoncillo… "Oh, no otra vez".

Traté de no llorar, aunque me costaba. Su brusquedad me dolía. Sus manos tocaban mis muslos, mis senos, mi entrepierna, con tanta pasión, con tanta fuerza que me hacía daño. ¿Es que acaso creía que yo era la chica sin dolor?

Volvió a inclinarse encima de mí, besó mis labios… y comenzó a bajarme el calzón. De inmediato mis manos reaccionaron y lo detuvieron.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ luchaba por continuar_ ¿no quieres?

_ No, no es eso_ me costaba retenerlo_ es que…

Pero logró soltarse y me colocó las manos hacia atrás, estirando mis brazos, ahora reteniéndome él, y empezó a besar mi cuello… mi busto… mi cintura… fue bajando hacia la cadera…

Le detuve la cabeza antes de que avanzara más.

_ No sé si…

Pero de nuevo no dejó que terminara, y continuó con el acto, ahora bajándome el calzón.

"NO, NO, NO, NO".

Lo arrojé a un lado sin pensarlo dos veces.

_ ¡Qué mierda te pasa!_ exclamó.

Me moví rápido hasta quedar sentada en un costado de la cama. Mi pulso todavía se encontraba acelerado, mientras que mi cuerpo suplicaba a gritos que me largara de allí.

_ Lo siento_ fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

Cormac se puso detrás de mí y sentí su cabeza encima de mi hombro. Sus manos se apoyaban en mi cintura.

_ ¿Cuál es el problema, Alice?

¿Que cuál era el problema? El problema era que yo, la muy estúpida, me había metido en la boca del lobo; es decir, yo sabía que Cormac iba a querer hacerme suya sí o sí, por las buenas o por las malas, y lo más probable era que fuera por las malas.

¿Cómo sería ser violada otra vez?

Hace tiempo que no me ocurría algo así, y menos desde que Jasper me había hecho el amor. ¿Esta iba a ser la excepción? ¿Cormac sería capaz de hacerlo?

Si bien antes de todas formas me forcejeaba, no era lo mismo que ser ultrajada como Rosalie.

Al no recibir respuesta de mi parte, comenzó a besarme el hombro, mientras sus manos subían de la cintura hacia mis pechos.

"Que se detenga, por favor".

Y cuando una lágrima bajaba por mi mejilla…

¡Ring- ring!

Cormac se detuvo al escuchar el sonido del celular, pero no quise cantar victoria tan luego, así que me mantuve alerta mientras él se alejaba a contestar.

Por una parte, yo deseaba que lo llamaran para que se fuera, pero yo sabía que eso significaba más riesgo para Esme, así que, por otra parte, era mejor que no fuera más que una llamada equivocada.

_ ¿Aló?_ contestó de mala gana, observando a través de la ventana_ Mauro… no, no te preocupes… claro que estoy ocupado... ¿para qué me llamaste?... ¿qué?_ su mirada se posó en mí, ¿Por qué?_ ¿estás seguro?_ no dejaba de mirarme_ a lo mejor fue a comprar… no, tienes razón, ella siempre avisa… _ se fue acercando a mí_ entonces síguela, no quiero sorpresas_ y cortó rápidamente.

No pude evitar ponerme nerviosa.

_ Y… ¿quién era?

Con su mano izquierda me agarró el cabello…

_ Ahh!

Y con la otra me sujetó fuerte la mandíbula.

_ ¿Así que a Esme se le ocurrió dar un paseo con Rosalie en la carretera?_ sus ojos me observaban con mucho enojo_ ¿qué mierda es todo esto, Alice?

Y sin dejarme tiempo para contestar, me soltó y me golpeó brutalmente en la cabeza.

Luego no vi más que oscuridad.

Victoria comenzó a disparar apenas bajó del auto, no a los delincuentes por miedo de dar con Rosa, sino al cielo para alarmarlos. Su intensión era llamar la atención.

Jasper se horrorizó, pues se suponía que Cormac iría en un tiempo más, y no podía ser que la brigada atacara tan pronto.

"¿Por qué Emmett no sigue las instrucciones al pie de la letra?".

Pero ninguno de los criminales se quedó meditando, sino que soltaron a la pequeña y la dejaron en el suelo, para luego sacar sus armas.

"Muere, maldita puta"- y Súper disparó apuntando el cuerpo de la pelirroja, que por suerte se movió justo a un lado, esquivando la bala que pudo haberle costado la vida.

_ ¡VICTORIA!

Emmett y los chicos también habían bajado y apuntaban a los malos, aunque no en la cabeza como éstos lo hacían.

_ ¡Malditos!_ Harry iba disparando como loco, corriendo y gritando.

Súper y Daniel se movieron, sabiendo que estaban absolutamente en desventaja.

_ ¡ALTO!_ les ordenó Emmett.

Pero Súper había logrado su objetivo, y apuntaba la cabeza de Rosa con el revólver. Los detectives no avanzaron más.

_ Así me gusta_ se burló Súper, con Daniel a su lado, listo para apretar el gatillo_ ¿creían que todo iba a ser tan fácil?

_ Por favor, déjala en paz_ les rogó el jefe_ ella no tiene la culpa de nada, sólo en una niña.

_ Es tu hija… y con eso es suficiente para matarla.

_ Mátenme a mí_ propuso, dejando el arma en el suelo_ mátenme a mí en vez de ella.

Súper profirió una fuerte risa. Carlisle y Victoria estaban a punto de ir y cerrarle la boca con un solo golpe.

_ Matarte sería demasiado fácil_ continuó Súper_ no tendría gracia, no sería lo mismo que torturarte… además, Cormac no me lo perdonaría.

_ Podemos protegerte de Cormac.

Un disparo se clavó al lado de la cabeza de Rosa, muy cerca, e impactó en el concreto. Emmett sintió que por poco no se le detuvo el corazón.

_ No quiero jueguitos_ dijo el que había disparado_ ustedes se van a ir por donde vinieron, ¿sí?

Pero Harry ya estaba cansado de la conversación, y corrió hacia los delincuentes. Una bala en la pierna lo detuvo.

_ ¡HARRY!_ gritaron Carlisle, Isaac y Emmett al mismo tiempo.

_ Estoy bien_ aseguró el herido, sosteniéndose en el suelo la pierna con ambos brazos.

_ Ya basta_ Súper volvió a apuntar a la niña_ me aburrí de esperar a Cormac.

"¿Esperar a Cormac?"

Y Emmett quiso que el tiempo volviera atrás para haber evitado que Victoria saliera del auto. Si hubiesen aguantado un poco más, tal vez habrían podido acorralar a Mclagen.

De improvisto, cuando el moreno iba a disparar, esta vez para matar, Daniel lo golpeó con su revólver, y en lo que pareció apenas un instante, tomó a Rosa en brazos y la arrojó por la orilla del Fuerte, directo hacia el mar.

Emmett abrió los ojos como nunca antes.

Carlisle aprovecharon la distracción para ir donde los delincuentes y arrojarse encima, mientras Charlie acudía a ayudar a Harry.

Sin embargo Victoria fue la única valiente que se atrevió a saltar detrás de la pequeña.

Esme manejaba con el alma en un hilo. Su corazón no le daba buenas esperanzas, y su cerebro no paraba de llenarla de pesimismo.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?"- se cuestionaba.

Traición, eso era lo que hacía. Ella se había prometido proteger a Cormac, ayudarlo y cuidarlo. Pero ahora… ahora lo apuñalaba por la espalda.

"Soy una traidora".

Y la sensación le rompía el corazón. Ella amaba a Cormac como a un hermano, era con quien había estado casi diez años… ¿cómo no le iba a doler traicionarlo?, en especial porque él era con quién ella quería enmendar un error del pasado, cuando le había negado ayuda a su padre, un drogadicto. Las imágenes la atormentaban, aquellas imágenes donde no quiso asumir su responsabilidad como hija, y prefirió optar por una vida más fácil, antes de cuidar de un adicto. Por eso ahora se esmeraba tanto por acompañar a Cormac, porque no quería cometer el mismo error.

Sin embargo, Alice tenía razón: Rosalie no merecía permanecer más tiempo encerrada, en especial después de lo que planeaban hacer con su hija. Así que Esme estaba decidida a no dar marcha atrás, a no permitir que la rubia regresara a los brazos de Cormac.

_ ¡Acelera!_ le exigió Mclagen a Mauro, ambos dentro del auto que los trasladaba por medio de las calles. El moreno iba al volante, con el ceño fruncido y las manos firmes.

Cormac había dejado a Alice en la casa antes de irse con Mauro, y todavía sentía ganas de matarla.

"Esa maldita puta me engañó".

Se consideró un tonto, un imbécil por haber caído en una trampa tan obvia. Es decir, claramente la invitación al motel no había sido más que una forma de distraerlo.

"Me las va a pagar".

Esme notó que Rosalie comenzaba a moverse.

_ Tranquila_ le dijo, sin quitar la vista del frente. Estaba tan nerviosa que podía chocar en cualquier momento.

_ Mmm_ Rosalie sólo logró gemir.

La rubia llevaba frazadas para el frío y la comodidad, y para cubrir las heridas también, porque casi todo su cuerpo tenía moretones.

_ Ya vamos a llegar_ continuó la mujer, más para sí misma que para la otra_ ya vamos a llegar.

Alice la había convencido de un plan arriesgado y loco. Pero era lo único que podían hacer.

El plan consistía en que ella, Esme, trasladara a Rosalie hacia la comisaría más cercana, en donde podría estar a salvo bajo la seguridad de las patrullas. Y como Alice se había encargado de dar previo aviso a los policías, éstos debían de estar esperando.

A lo lejos observó la institución a la cual quería llegar, la PDI, y el corazón le latió con más fuerza aún. "Son sólo unos metros".

Sin embargo, aquel pequeño hilo de esperanza no duró nada, pues por los espejos observó algo que por poco no la hace caer en la desesperación: Cormac y Mauro iban sentados en el auto detrás del de ella.

"Se han enterado… ¿Qué hago?... ¿Y Alice?... se suponía que lo distraería... ¿Le habrán hecho algo?... ¿Me detengo?... ¿Qué hago?".

La comisaría estaba tan cerca, su acompañante tan herida, que Esme tomó la decisión de continuar. Temía por el bienestar de su querida Alice, pero de todas formas debía de ayudar a Rosalie. Así que apretó con fuerza el acelerador y atravesó el semáforo en luz roja sin importarle. El auto de Cormac también lo hizo.

"Sólo necesito llegar a la comisaría".

Varios observaban la persecución, que no tenía balas partícipes sólo porque Mclagen no se atrevía a delatarse tan cerca de la policía.

Y cuando Esme sintió que el auto trasero comenzaba a chocar la parte trasera del suyo… empezó a desesperarse por completo.

Isaac y Carlisle amarraban las manos de los delincuentes con las esposas, mientras Charlie trasladaba a Harry al auto.

_ ¡Me voy a morir!_ gritaba el herido, exagerando_ ¡Me voy a morir!

_ Harry, por favor, no te vas a morir_ y con algo de dificultad, Charlie introdujo a su compañero en el vehículo.

En tanto, Emmett había bajado a la parte más baja del Fuerte, luego de traspasar un sector lleno de rocas grandes. Sintió un alivio inmenso al notar que una melena rojiza comenzaba a salir del agua. La mujer sostenía la mano de la niña.

"¿Qué haría sin mi Vicky?".

Las ayudó a salir del agua, sosteniéndolas con fuerza para evitar que la corriente se las llevara, y después ambos apoyaron la espalda de la pequeña en el suelo.

_ Tragó mucha agua_ dijo Victoria, recuperando el aliento.

Emmett hizo respiración boca a boca a su hija, con el miedo de que todo fuera demasiado tarde.

"Por favor, Rosa, reacciona".

Y al cuarto intento la niña de cabellos dorados soltó un gran contenido de agua a un costado. Victoria sonrió feliz por su acierto.

_ Mi niña… _ la estrechó con sus brazos, y le besó varias veces las mejillas_ te amo, te amo…

Rosa se esforzaba por comprender lo que sucedía, pero su cuerpo se encontraba tan adolorido, sobre todo su garganta, que cayó en la inconsciencia a los pocos minutos, cuando su padre la trasladaba en brazos donde los demás.

Tanto Isaac como Carlisle se alegraron al ver a su jefe cargando a su hija.

"Por fin algo salía bien".

_ Los tipos están en el auto_ le informó el rubio a Emmett, refiriéndose a los delincuentes_ no cabemos todos, así que unos se van a tener que quedar.

El comisario no quería desprenderse de su hija, temiendo que si lo hacía volverían a quitársela, por lo que no la metió en el auto y se quedó parado para conversar con los demás.

_ Vayan ustedes, Carlisle y Victoria, a la comisaría.

Los nombrados asintieron, y comenzaron a caminar hacia el auto.

_ Victoria_ la llamó. Ésta se volteó a verlo_ gracias_ y le sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho.

La pelirroja no pudo sentirse más satisfecha. Si bien ella lo amaba y ansiaba estar a su lado como pareja, era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que no tenía oportunidad de lograrlo, pues Emmett respiraba por su esposa. Así que se conformaba sólo con que el comisario la tratara con cariño.

_ Resultó más fácil de lo pensado, ¿no?_ comentó Isaac, cuando el auto con los criminales ya había partido.

_ Puede ser… saca tu celular, ponte en contacto con la ambulancia para que vengan a buscarnos.

Asintió y procedió a obedecer. Sin embargo, no alcanzó ni siquiera a tomar el móvil, pues un sonido comenzó a sonar desde el bolsillo del jefe.

_ ¿Esperas una llamada?_ preguntó Isaac.

_ No_ luego contestó_ ¿sí?

_ Señor Cullen, ¿es usted, cierto?

La voz era absolutamente desconocida.

_ Sí, soy yo, ¿con quién tengo el placer?

_ Con Augusto Vergara, soy el prefecto de la PDI en esta ciudad… lo llamo porque hace no mucho nos llegó un aviso anónimo que tenía que ver con usted.

"¿Conmigo?"- Emmett se sintió muy confundido.

_ ¿Y qué sería eso?

_ Una mujer aseguró que hoy en la tarde un auto estacionaría en el edificio para dejarnos a una persona.

_ ¿Qué persona?

_ Rosalie Morales de Cullen… imagino que la conoce.

Y Emmett miró con gran sorpresa a su amigo.

"Más rápido, estúpida chatarra".

Pero el auto no iba más rápido y Esme comenzaba a sentir cada vez más fuerte los choques.

"Estoy muerta, estoy muerta".

Ella no pensaba de verdad que su hermano era capaz de matarla, pero sí que se enojaría muchísimo al enterarse de que su compañera por casi diez años lo había traicionado de tal forma.

Rosalie gemía y se esforzaba por abrir los ojos, pero la debilidad la invadía, así como el miedo invadía a Esme. Ninguna de las dos sentía mucha esperanza con lo que podría suceder.

De pronto, el semáforo más próximo anunció luz roja… "No me puedo detener". Si se detenía, entonces se convertiría en un blanco fácil para Cormac, y eso sería lo mismo que entregarse voluntariamente. Tal vez si estuviera sola lo haría, pero no podía rendirse tan fácil por Rosalie.

"Tengo que entregarla a la policía".

Y con el alma en un hilo, el corazón desenfrenado y la frente sudada, Esme apretó una vez más el acelerador… y contuvo la respiración.

Mclagen vio como su hermana iba a tomar el riesgo… y no pensó en retractarse.

_ ¡No pares!_ le ordenó a Mauro.

El moreno aceleró, furioso ante el hecho de que su novia pensaba huir, y…

Ninguno de los dos esperaba que un auto que pasaba en luz verde los estrechara por un costado. Eso los detuvo de inmediato, provocando un escándalo en el cruce.

_ ¡Mierda!_ exclamó Mauro, un poco confundido por el choque.

Cormac salió afuera y apoyó con rabia una mano en el auto. A lo lejos observaba cómo Esme estacionaba en el edificio de la PDI, y luego era atendida por una serie de detectives.

La ira casi no lo dejaba respirar. Tenía ganas de vengarse, incluso de Esme, que era la mujer que él más quería. La traición era algo que no perdonaba, y su hermana iba a tener que pagarla en algún momento. No ahora, claro, pues no era tonto y sabía que ir a buscarla sería prácticamente un suicidio. Así que miró a su compañero y sonrió. Acababa de encontrar la forma de vengarse.

"Alice".

Isaac cargaba a Rosa, porque Emmett no podía correr con ella en brazos. Desde que había bajado del taxi que no paraba de correr, en dirección al hospital, en donde le habían indicado que se encontraba su mujer.

"Rosalie… mi flor… mi amor"

La esperanza por poco no le quitaba el aliento, aunque también le daba fuerzas para correr. Hace un mes que anhelaba el momento de volver a ver a su amada.

"¿Pero… cómo?"

Un montón de preguntas surgían en su cabeza: ¿Quién la había llevado hasta allá? ¿Por qué? ¿Con qué intensiones? El único que se le ocurría como responsable era Jasper, pero eso era imposible considerando que ahora el rubio se hallaba en la comisaría.

Un doctor lo recibió en la puerta del hospital, mientras que Isaac caminaba bastante más atrás.

_ ¿Comisario Cullen?_ le iba a estrechar la mano, pero Emmett decidió apurar las cosas.

_ ¿Dónde está mi mujer?

A pesar de lo mal educado que sonó, el doctor lo entendió.

_ Por favor, sígame_ y se volteó para comenzar a guiarlo hacia un cuarto.

Mientras tanto, varios doctores iban en auxilio de Rosa. La pequeña continuaba inconsciente, y era fue a urgencias, para ser intervenida inmediatamente. Un corte en la cabeza no dejaba de sangrarle.

_ Allí_ el doctor le señaló la puerta a Emmett.

Cullen miró a través de un vidrio de la puerta lo que sucedía en el interior del cuarto: una enfermera revisaba los signos vitales de una mujer rubia, delgada, y cubierta hasta el pecho por una sábana blanca.

¡Rosalie!

La emoción lo embargó, y extendió su mano para abrir la puerta, pero…

_ No puede entrar_ le detuvo el doctor.

Emmett lo miró seriamente, enojado.

_ O me suelta… o le aseguro que después extrañará sus dientes.

Y ante tal amenaza, el doctor lo dejó entrar.

_ ¿Qué está haciendo acá?_ se horrorizó la enfermera al verlo pasar.

_ Mi amor…_ Emmett ignoró a la mujer, corriéndola a un lado, y se inclinó al lado de la camilla_ mi amor… _le tomó la mano y se la besó varias veces. Estaba helada, y muy delgada_ mi amor…

No sabía qué decir. Nunca había imaginado realmente este momento, conociendo las verdaderas probabilidades que tenía de rescatarla- eran muy pocas- por lo que lo único que deseaba era besarla, amarla, contenerla, consolarla…

_ Emm… _ la voz de la herida apenas sonó.

Su esposo levantó la mirada y no pudo creer que aquel angelito le sonriera. Rosalie, a pesar de tener una terrible herida en su pierna, a pesar de haber sido golpeada, ultrajada, insultada, de estar moreteada, muy delgada, y con su cabello arruinado, todavía tenía fuerzas para sonreír.

Se miraron por un segundo, y pareció que ese instante durara horas. Emmett sintió que de nuevo volvía a ser él, volvía a estar completo, y ella sentía la esperanza de que todo hubiese acabado.

_ Mi amor_ él se estiró un poco para besarle la frente_ ahora vas a estar bien, ¿sí?_ las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas_ y tranquila, Rosa y Pato están bien, al igual que Bella… pronto todo va a volver a ser como antes.

Y Rosalie le creyó. Su cerebro no había asimilado todo muy bien, pero se sentía segura junto a su amado.

_ ¡Ejem!_ se hizo notar la enfermera.

Como la mujer herida cerró los ojos, sin borrar la sonrisa, Emmett aprovechó para mirar a la otra, aunque sin soltar la mano de su amor.

_ Está herida, a punto de entrar a pabellón, no creo que…

_ ¿Quién la trajo?_ le interrumpió él.

_ Yo.

Una nueva voz había respondido, una voz de mujer que, cuando Emmett la observó, se encontraba sentada en una banquita, muy arrinconada. Era colorina, de expresión asustada, y vestía ropa ligera.

_ Soy Esme_ se presentó, levantándose de la banca_ psicóloga.

La desconocida le tendió la mano, vacilante. Pero a Emmett lo que menos le importó fue la profesión de la mujer, y no dudó en separarse de su esposa para abrasar a la colorina. Y la abrasó con mucha fuerza.

_ Gracias… muchas gracias.

Esme también lo abrasó y no pudo sentirse más culpable. ¿Cómo había permitido que una familia sufriera tanto?

Y mientras Esme y Emmett se abrasaban; mientras los doctores acudían a urgencias para reanimar a la pequeña de Rosa; mientras Harry era atendido por los médicos en la comisaría; mientras Súper y Daniel eran encerrados tras las rejas; mientras Rosalie dormía soñando por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo… mientras Cullen sentía que podía ganarle la batalla a Mclagen; una chica comenzaba a despertar, con su boca cubierta con huincha adhesiva, confundida y aterrada. Su plan había sido descubierto.

Pero el miedo se apoderó de ella por completo cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió de golpe, e ingresaron dos hombres furiosos.

"Ay, no".

Ahora eran sólo ellos y ella. Nadie más podría detener lo que sucedería, ni en las cientos de atrocidades que pasaban por la cabeza de Cormac. Esta vez Alice iba a saber quién era realmente Cormac Mclagen.


	35. EL FUNERAL

**AHORA SABREMOS UN POCO MÁS SOBRE LOS ACONTECIMIENTOS. PERO LAMENTABLEMENTE SABREMOS SOBRE ALICE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO, ASÍ QUE TENDRÁN QUE ESPERAR UN POQUITO. PERO ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN DE ESTE, PORQUE... BUENO, ES UN POCO TRISTE, O AL MENOS A MÍ ME LO PARECIÓ.**

**MUCHOS BESITOS A TODAS Y CARIÑOS, EN ESPECIAL A TINA, MI FIEL LECTORA.**

**EL FUNERAL**

El silencio era absoluto.

Todos vestían de negro.

La música había dejado de sonar para dar paso a lo que sería el discurso. Y el silencio era absoluto porque todos observaban, algunos con pena, otros con curiosidad, cómo el padre de la fallecida avanzaba hacia el frente, con la cabeza en alto, los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, y la espalda recta. Trataba de mostrar dignidad para así ocultar su desesperación.

"¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer?"

Parecía como si hubiese sido hace tanto, pero no era así. Rosa había fallecido hace apenas cuatro días, debido a un infarto cardiaco, que a pesar de los muchos intentos por reanimarla, no pudo evitarse.

El padre se detuvo enfrente de todos y calló unos minutos antes de comenzar. Nadie hablaba. El funeral había sido pronto y repentino para muchos, en especial para los familiares. Sirius y Eva, abuelos de Rosa, lloraban disimuladamente, aunque con ganas de gritar. El dolor era casi tan grande como el que sentía Emmett.

_ Eh… _ Cullen se prohibió mirar hacia atrás, pues allí estaba el ataúd que contenía a su hija. La mayoría lo miraba, esperando sus palabras. Pero la verdad era que le costaba inhalar coherentemente las ideas. En su cabeza sólo circulaban las imágenes de su Rosita corriendo, jugando, bailando, sonriendo… y cada una de esas imágenes le rompía el corazón. Luego de unos varios minutos, se armó de valentía para hablar_ sé que… sé que la mayoría aquí presente espera que de un discurso… o que tal vez lea una carta… pero no tengo ni un discurso ni una carta… Rosa_ la voz se le quebró un poco al nombrarla_ Rosa era y será siempre mi hija…

Emmett intentó continuar, e intentó no llorar. Pero la pena fue más fuerte y se cubrió el rostro con las manos para dar libre marcha a las lágrimas.

"Pobrecito"- tanto Victoria como los demás miembros de la brigada pensaban lo mismo. Fue Isaac, conteniendo el llanto, quien se levantó para asistir a su amigo. Lo abrasó y luego lo guió hacia los asientos de la primera fila, al lado de su madre y su padre.

_ Ya, ya… _ Eva le tomó la mano a su hijo y permitió que éste apoyara la cabeza en su hombro_ ya, ya, mi niño, ya va a pasar.

Mientras tanto, el sacerdote comenzó a decir unas palabras para consolar a aquellas almas devastadas por la tragedia. Pero a Emmett nada de lo que decía le ayudaba, al contrario, sólo engrandecía su tristeza y su rabia, una rabia en contra del maldito destino, con ese destino que se había burlado completamente de él. Había estado a punto de volver a tener a su familia, de poder rescatar a su hija, incluso Victoria había arriesgado su propia vida para salvar a Rosa… ni siquiera los doctores habían encontrado en tan mal estado a la pequeña… ¿cómo era posible que un infarto la matara de forma tan repentina? ¿Cómo era posible que Rosa soportara más de un mes de encierro y maltratos para morir luego en un segundo?

La fila de adelante estaba compuesta por todos los familiares: Eva y Sirius por un lado- los abuelos paternos-, Emmett- el padre-, Gregorio y Daris- los abuelos maternos-, a quienes el padre afectado por poco no golpea, ya que los señores Morales jamás se habían interesado mucho por sus nietos. También estaban Isaac, Isabella junto a su pololo Edward, que la abrasaba para contener su pena; y luego la lista acababa con Carlisle, el único tío presente, ya que Matías y Alberto, hermanos de Emmett, se encontraban demasiados ocupados en el extranjero. Peter ocupaba uno de sus lugares, como amigo de Cullen.

En la segunda fila lloraban los miembros de la brigada. Victoria estaba muy mal, al igual que Charlie. El jefe Gutiérrez también había acudido a la ceremonia, pero se hallaba un poco más alejado, en los últimos asientos.

El resto de las personas no eran más que conocidos. Los que más destacaban era Hermione, muy apenada, Storm, unos jefes de brigadas, y otros empleados de la institución. Emmett les agradecía enormemente el apoyo, en especial porque sabía que la fecha no era la más indicada. Estaban muy próximos a las fiestas de fin de año.

Y al recordar la fecha, el comisario se sintió aún peor. La última vez que había disfrutado de navidad con su familia… había sido hace tres años. ¡Tres años! El trabajo siempre le dificultaba viajar, y ahora deseaba con desesperación el haber ignorado las órdenes para ir a casa, a abrasar a sus hijos, a besar a Rosalie, a disfrutar de la sonrisa de Rosa…

"Soy el peor padre del mundo"

El ataúd fue enterrado en el cementerio, bajo tierra, y luego decorado con una gran cantidad de flores. Sólo los familiares pusieron rosas al lado de la lápida.

"Adiós, mi bebé".

Y Emmett arrojó la última rosa.

La brigada se acercó a su jefe para consolarlo, mientras que los más desconocidos comenzaban a abandonar el lugar.

_ De verdad, lo siento_ dijo Victoria, apoyando su mano en el hombro de su amado comisario_ usted sabe que tiene todo mi apoyo.

_ Y el mío_ se unió Carlisle.

Si bien Emmett ya no lloraba, lo ojos los tenía hinchados y rojos, y la expresión de su rostro era de suma tristeza.

_ Supongo que tendré que superarlo_ dijo, aunque ni él ni el resto le creyó.

De repente una mujer pelirroja se les acercó, vestida de negro y cargando un pañuelo para limpiarse las lágrimas.

_ Disculpen_ dijo con timidez, mirando al hombre que sufría_ no quiero molestar, pero… _ le tendió la mano_ mis condolencias.

Emmett le estrechó la mano sólo por cortesía, y luego observó con curiosidad cómo la misma mujer se marchaba.

_ ¿Quién es?_ quiso saber Isaac, que no había visto a tal pelirroja.

_ Se llama Esme Ruíz_ contestó el jefe_ fue la que rescató a Rosalie.

_ ¿Y cómo lo hizo?

_ No lo sé, no me he preocupado mucho por interrogarla, no por ahora… pero la policía la vigila en una casa, así que tendremos tiempo después.

_ ¿Es peligrosa?_ cuestionó Carlisle.

_ La vigilan por si Cormac la busca, dudo que la deje tranquila así como si nada, así que seguramente va a querer vengarse.

El tema fue interrumpido por Sirius y Eva, que también se le acercaron a su hijo. Ambos lo abrasaron.

_ ¿Vas a alguna parte?_ quiso saber el Cullen mayor.

_ Creo que voy a quedarme aquí un rato más.

_ Pero Emmett… _ Eva lo miró con preocupación_ ¿no sería mejor que fueras con nosotros?, tal vez podríamos ir a visitar a Rosalie.

_ No_ sentenció su hijo_ tengo cosas que hablar con la brigada.

_ Emmett…

_ De verdad, mamá, váyanse, después los voy a ver.

_ Mira, Emmett Cullen_ su padre le tomó el hombro_ entiendo que el trabajo importa, y que tal vez quieras desconectarte de lo ocurrido, pero este es un momento para estar en familia, no para hacerse el tonto.

_ No me estoy haciendo el tonto, sólo necesito hablar de algo importante.

_ ¿Y sabes cuántas veces has hecho eso antes?_ Sirius lo miraba con molestia. El ambiente se había vuelto tenso_ ya perdí la cuenta de todas las veces que dejaste solos a mis nietos por andar presumiendo de detective_ las palabras le dolieron a Emmett_ con tu madre nunca preferimos nada antes que a ti, Matías o Alberto, siempre nos caracterizamos por ser una familia_ su mujer lo jaló del brazo, pero el hombre continuó_ si hay algo que me molesta en este momento, y que yo jamás me perdonaría, es que Rosa murió sin saber que su padre la quería.

Y aquellas últimas palabras le quebraron el corazón a Emmett en mil pedazos, pues sabía que su padre tenía razón.

_ Ya, viejo_ Eva lo volvió a jalar_ mejor vamos.

El señor Cullen dudó, pues tenía bastantes otras cosas que reprocharle a su hijo, pero por respeto a su querida nieta, se volteó y sin siquiera despedirse, caminó en la dirección contraria, hacia la camioneta que le pertenecía.

_ Qué desubicado_ murmulló Vicky, aunque todos la escucharon.

_ Sólo dice la verdad_ habló Emmett_ nunca fui el padre que debí ser.

_ No, lo que pasa_ dijo Carlisle_ es que ese caballero nunca va a entender nuestro trabajo, a mí también me reclaman que no voy a casa, que ni siquiera me esfuerzo por tener una familia… ¿pero qué le vamos a hacer?, nuestro trabajo es así, no tenemos tiempo para descansar.

_ Es verdad_ concordó Charlie, para apoyar a su jefe.

Emmett antes pensaba eso, pero ahora ya no podía. Se sentó en el suelo, cuando ya casi nadie más quedaba en el lugar.

_ Lo siento, chicos_ el jefe los miró_ lo siento, pero… ya no voy a seguir al mando del caso.

Hubo un silencio. Ninguno parecía creer bien la determinación del comisario.

_ Imagino que es una broma_ dijo Victoria.

_ No, no lo es… y tampoco voy a volver a la comisaría.

_ ¡Qué!_ exclamaron todos.

_ Socio, no puedes rendirte tan luego.

_ ¿Tan luego?_ Emmett sintió de nuevo ganas de llorar_ mi padre tiene razón, nunca le he dado el cariño necesario a mis hijos… _ observó disimuladamente a Bella, que conversaba muy triste con su pololo_ Bella ha intentado suicidarse, y ni siquiera sé por qué; Rosa se pasaba los cumpleaños llorando en vez de celebrar; por mi culpa han matado a dos de mis hijos… no quiero que Pato sufra también por mí.

_ Pero usted es el mejor detective que tiene la PDI, ¿cómo nos va a abandonar?

_ Nos pondrían otro jefe, de seguro Carlos… usted no puede permitir eso.

_ Lo necesitamos.

Pero ninguna razón le valió al comisario. Él sólo negaba con la cabeza y deseaba en su interior que los demás pudieran comprender y aceptar su decisión.

"No quiero más guerra"- deseaba Cullen.

_ Chicos… me gustaría… ayudarlos, pero…

_ Pero se va a rendir_ se le adelantó Victoria_ va a olvidar todos estos años de experiencia por… _ estuvo a punto de decir "error", pero se arrepintió justo a tiempo, sabiendo que para Emmett la muerte de Rosa era mucho más que un error.

_ Mira, Emmett_ ahora intervino Carlisle, con el ceño fruncido_ yo no soy sólo tu compañero, soy tu cuñado, soy el hermano de Rosalie, soy el tío de tus hijos, y ni pienses que voy a dejar que te vayas, porque contigo va a ser mucho más fácil atrapar a ese hijo de puta de Cormac.

_ Tenemos que encerrarlo en la cárcel_ agregó Charlie.

_ Tenemos que vengar a Rosa, y a todos los que han muerto por culpa de ese maldito.

_ Victoria_ el jefe suspiró_ de verdad me alegra lo mucho que me quieren como su líder… pero hay cosas que ni yo puedo soportar, y… y la muerte de mi niñita es una de esas cosas… ustedes no saben cómo se siente perder a un hijo… cómo se siente perder a un hijo sabiendo que no lo aproveché lo suficiente, que no le di los besos suficientes, que no la abrasé todas las veces que a ella le hubiese gustado… _ la voz se le estaba quebrando de nuevo_ ya no tengo motivación, chicos… no se puede trabajar así.

_ ¿Y su mujer?_ dijo Vicky_ ¿qué va a decir ella?

Pero eso era en lo que él menos quería pensar. Rosalie todavía no sabía sobre la muerte de su hija, ni siquiera lo sospechaba, y Emmett no quería ni imaginarse su reacción. Rosalie adoraba a sus hijos, especialmente por el hecho de que los había criado casi sola. Era por eso que el comisario temía el momento en que le revelara la verdad, porque temía que su mujer le culpara tal como había hecho Sirius.

Pero no hubo caso. El recordarle a su esposa sólo hizo que la postura de Emmett sea afianzara, y decidió definitivamente dejar de pertenecer para siempre a la PDI.

Como el verano ya estaba por llegar al país, un sol ardiente y caluroso resplandecía en el cielo mientras el comisario Cullen avanzaba hacia la comisaría, donde descansaban los dos delincuentes aprisionados recientemente: Súper Gómez y Daniel Arias.

¿Cuál era el fin de la visita que iba a hacer Emmett? Pues nada más que despedirse de su infiltrado. En la mañana había decidido retirarse de la policía, y nada en el mundo lo haría cambiar de decisión. Así que no dudó en solucionar primero lo relacionado a Jasper, pues éste luego tendría que servir a otro detective.

_ Buenas tardes_ lo recibió un guardia, en la puerta del edificio.

_ Buenas… _ no hizo ni el esfuerzo de sonreír, al fin y al cabo no le importaba mucho en estos momentos quedar bien con el resto_ soy el comisario Cullen_ enseñó la placa que lo confirmaba_ tienen aquí dos criminales que están bajo mi cargo_ se guardó la placa_ ¿podría traerme a Daniel Arias, por favor?

El guardia debía de cumplir con su trabajo, así que dejó entrar al detective, lo llevó a un cuarto, y luego partió en busca del delincuente.

"Menos mal que se lo llevan"- pensó con alegría el guardia, que ya estaba cansado de escuchar las amenazas de tales criminales.

Mientras tanto, Emmett tomó asiento y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa. Le costaba asumir que probablemente ya no volvería a ver más a Jasper, a su amigo, a su cómplice, a quién le debía tantas cosas. Se habían conocido hace más de diez años, cuando el rubio apenas tenía dieciséis. Habían hecho tantas misiones que le era imposible no sentir cariño hacia él. Emmett lo quería casi como a un hijo, aunque sin olvidar que era su infiltrado.

"Y ahora todo va a acabar".

No sabía qué cosa lo apenaba más, si haber enterrado el cuerpo de Rosa, o el acabar con veinte años de carrera. No, sí lo sabía: la muerte de su hija.

A los pocos minutos, el guardia regresó, con un joven esposado de manos, con el cabello más largo, rubio y sucio, y sólo un pantalón de vestimenta.

_ Déjanos solos_ le pidió el comisario al guardia.

_ ¿Está seguro?

_ Por favor, necesito hablar algo privado.

Y el guardia, sabiendo que no debía de meterse en asuntos policiales, dejó la llave de las esposas en la mesa, y abandonó el cuarto, sin hacer ruido alguno al cerrar la puerta.

_ Creí que no aparecerías_ comentó Jasper_ ¿por qué la demora?

El rubio tomó asiento también.

_ No vengo a sacarte_ decidió plantear las cosas claras desde un comienzo_ vengo a darte una noticia.

Jasper se extrañó.

_ No sé si supiste, pero… _ el detective tragó un poco de saliva antes de continuar. Le costaba mucho hablar del tema_ Rosa sufrió un infarto cardiaco.

No, el infiltrado no tenía ni la más mínima idea, y no pudo evitar sentirse triste, y culpable a la vez, pues él había sido el responsable de lanzarla al mar.

_ Pero eso ya pasó_ se apresuró a seguir Emmett_ el asunto es que no voy a seguir al mando de la brigada.

_ ¿Qué?_ reaccionó igual que los demás, sin poder creerlo_ pero… ¿cómo?

_ Ya no quiero perder mi tiempo en una oficina.

_ Emmett, sabes que haces mucho más que perder el tiempo en una oficina, has salvado vidas, has metido asesinos, violadores, psicópatas a la cárcel.

_ Pero también he perdido a mi familia.

_ Y no es por culpa del trabajo_ el rubio lo miró más serio_ Emmett, hay gente que no hace nada malo en su vida y que aún así sufren terribles incidentes.

_ Si no hubiese sido por la misión de hace veinte años, jamás habrían matado a Rosa.

_ Sí, y tampoco habrías conocido a Rosalie, ni tenido a Rosa también.

Contra ese argumento, el jefe no protestó.

_ Además_ continuó Jasper_ tú me enseñaste muy bien que lo que menos importa en este trabajo es lo que uno quiere, ¿no?

_ Pero eso no me excusa de haber abandonado a mi familia.

_ No, no te excusa… ¿pero qué le vas a hacer?, tu hija ya está muerta, y lo mejor que puedes hacer es olvidar lo malo y tratar de hacer algo bueno con lo que queda.

_ ¿Y qué voy a hacer?

_ Atrapar a Cormac por ejemplo.

_ Pero si nunca lo voy a atrapar_ sonó frustrado_ Cormac siempre va a encontrar la forma de escapar.

_ ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?_ el rubio negó con la cabeza_ Emmett, hemos logrado algo que parecía imposible, Cormac está prácticamente solo, el único que lo acompaña es Mauro, ¿acaso crees que eso es nada?

_ ¿De qué me sirve atrapar a todos los demás si no puedo atrapar al más importante?

_ De mucho… por ejemplo, interrogarlos de nuevo. Súper no le era tan fiel a Cormac, y quizás un soborno lo pueda hacer hablar… además_ lo que iba a decir era algo que lo tenía preocupado de hace días_ recuerda que Alice sigue en la pandilla.

"¿Alice?"

Y Emmett cayó en la cuenta de que había olvidado algo muy importante… ¿cómo no se había acordado de su hija, de aquella sobreviviente de las gemelas?

"¿Qué hago entonces?"

Por un lado deseaba dejar todo y dedicarse por completo a su esposa e hijos. Pero por otro lado, su corazón le decía que debía de hacer caso al infiltrado y continuar con el caso, para así volver a reencontrarse con Constanza, esta vez como padre e hija.

_ ¿Ves?_ Jasper sabía que lo había hecho entrar en razón_ tenemos que sacarla de allí.

Y en el tono de voz, Emmett distinguió algo más que un mero interés profesional.

_ ¿Por qué tan preocupado por Cony?

_ ¿Cómo que por qué?, es tu hija, Emmett, y te aseguro que no debe de estar pasándola nada de bien.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?

Y Jasper le contó sobre sus sospechas.

Si bien no sabía con exactitud si Alice corría o no peligro, estaba un 98% seguro de que ella había sido la responsable de que Rosalie hubiese sido liberada. Todo cuadraba: la mayoría no estaba en casa esa tarde, podría haber distraído a Cormac con facilidad, y Esme no se habría negado a colaborar. Y conociendo la mala suerte de su amada, Jasper también sospechaba que había sido descubierta por Mclagen, al fin y al cabo, la chica no era muy buena con las mentiras. Y si Cormac la había descubierto, más la rabia acumulada por haber perdido a Rosalie, seguro que no dudaría en vengarse con Alice, y en eso Jasper todavía no quería detenerse a pensar.

_ ¿Es que esa niña no se puede quedar quieta?_ reclamó Emmett, cuando el otro terminó de hablar. Ahora sentía ganas de regañar a su hija.

_ Varias veces me he preguntado lo mismo, pero… salió igual de inquieta que tú.

Pero eso Emmett no lo encontró una justificación. Constanza parecía planear su propia muerte.

_ Bueno, no se diga más entonces_ y Emmett cambió de ánimo de repente, y trató de enfocarse en el trabajo, olvidando las palabras de su padre y la culpa que lo embargaba_ hay que atrapar a Cormac.

Y contento, Jasper recibió gustosamente las instrucciones, tanto porque su jefe lucía con ganas de superar la tristeza, como porque volvería a ver a su amada Alice.

"Qué esté viva"- deseaba en su interior, sabiendo que Cormac era completamente capaz de matarla. Aunque en realidad su corazón le decía que aún estaba vivía, pues una mujer como ella no podía morir tan fácilmente.

**espero les haya gustado. **

**por favor, no olviden comentar.**

**muchos saludos a todos!**


	36. REENCUENTROS

**HOLA, QUERIDAS LECTORAS. ESPERO QUE LES ESTÉ GUSTANDO CÓMO VA LA HISTORIA, PORQUE LAMENTO DECIRLES QUE QUEDAN POCOS CAPÍTULOS.**

**POR FAVOR, NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR.**

**AH, Y POR SUPUESTO, NO ME OLVIDO DE AGRADECERTE TINA POR LA SONRISA QUE ME SACAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS. MIL GRACIAS, LINDA!**

**BUENO, BESOS A TODAS, Y POR FAVOR DISFRUTEN!**

**REENCUENTROS**

Hermione recién se había enterado de que el padre de su hijo, de su bebé de tres años, estaba encerrado en la misma comisaría en que ella trabajaba. Y no se había enterado por alguien piadoso que le había contado, sino por mera casualidad, al escuchar involuntariamente una conversación entre Victoria y Carlisle, en el casino de la institución.

La Brigada Investigadora del Crimen Organizado había viajado a Santiago hace menos de ocho horas, con el jefe, para persistir en las interrogaciones de Bill, Elle, Ronald y Súper, pero cuando Hermione acudió a la penitenciaría, en el patio central del edificio, ninguno de los detectives se hallaba allí, ni siquiera los guardias, pues todos disfrutaban de la hora del almuerzo.

"¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer si es cierto?"- la pregunta surgió al llegar a su destino. La puerta estaba enfrente, y la llave estaba a punto de atravesar la cerradura, una llave que había tomado en la oficina de los auxiliares.

Sin importarle la respuesta, abrió la cerradura… y entró. Un silencio absoluto la asustó.

A un costado vio las rejas, y detrás de ellas… a cuatro individuos, sentados en el piso y con el ceño fruncido. Ninguno parecía ser realmente agradable.

_ A ti no te había visto_ dijo antipáticamente la única mujer del grupo_ ¿quién eres?

Pero Hermione no le prestaba atención, sino que miraba a otro de ellos, a un pelirrojo que tenía el rostro golpeado. Lo habría reconocido donde fuera, pues jamás iba a olvidar aquel rostro.

Sin embargo, Ron no la miraba, sino que tenía los ojos cerrados e intentaba dormir.

_ ¿Qué te pasa con él?_ preguntó la rubia.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos y vio a la peluquera, que le resultó extrañamente familiar.

_ Tú… _ Hermione apenas podía ordenar sus ideas. El reencuentro la había dejado impactada_ tú eres un violador.

Varios rieron.

_ Todos lo somos_ dijo Súper, divertido.

_ Pero tú violaste a una chica de la PDI, ¿no?_ volvió a dirigirse a Ron.

_ Sí_ respondió cauteloso el colorín_ ¿por qué?

_ Porque… _ le peluquera suspiró con resignación. La vida la había golpeado fuerte en muchas ocasiones, y por lo tanto le había dado suficiente sabiduría para saber que lo mejor era enfrentar los problemas y los miedos. Y este era un momento que la asustaba desde hace mucho tiempo_ bueno, yo… yo soy la chica que violaste.

Y la declaración provocó el silencio. Todos se sorprendieron e incluso Hermione al notar lo poco que le había costado hablar. Sentía como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima, como si ya no tuviese nada que ocultar. Sin embargo, aún faltaba algo por revelar, algo que la peluquera sabía no podía omitir.

_ Esa noche me hiciste un hijo… eres padre.

_ ¿Qué?_ Ron se levantó de la impresión, mientras sus compañeros contenían las risas_ ¿estás loca?, yo no soy padre.

_ Bueno, no de crianza, pero mi hijo tiene la misma sangre que tú.

_ ¿Qué?, no, eso es imposible, fuimos varios los que te violamos.

La peluquera trató de ignorar la agresividad de sus palabras.

_ Perdona si te decepciono, pero mi hijo es muy parecido a ti, no podría ser de otro… y te lo digo sólo porque creo que tienes el derecho de conocer que eres padre.

Ron bufó.

_ Ni que me importara_ y se volteó para no mirar más a la mujer.

Justo en ese instante, cuando Hermione iba a dar unos pasos adelante, la puerta del cuarto se abrió y por ella entraron varios detectives, entre ellos el comisario Cullen.

_ Hermione_ la abrasó apenas al verla_ nos dijeron que estabas aquí_ los demás verificaron que nada extraño hubiera ocurrido_ ¿estás bien?

La mujer lo miró y sonrió.

_ Perdona si no pedí permiso, pero… sabía que no me iban a dejar venir.

_ Por supuesto que no, aquí… _ pero el comisario se detuvo al darse cuenta de que los demás también escuchaban, así que comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, sin soltar a Hermione_ Francisco, Omar, hagan lo que les pedí.

Los aludidos asintieron, y luego Emmett se retiró del cuarto, con su brazo envolviendo el hombro de la peluquera.

_ ¿Por qué tenías que verlo?_ la cuestionó.

_ ¿Cómo?_ ella se extrañó_ ¿sabes que fui a ver al padre de mi hijo?

_ Es la única razón que se me ocurre para que decidas hacer un locura así… ah, y Ron no es el padre, métete eso en la cabeza.

"Se llama Ron"- saber el nombre la alegró.

_ Sólo quería que lo supiera… todos merecemos oportunidades, y yo no soy quién para ocultarle su paternidad.

_ Ni que eso fuera a cambiar algo.

_ ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez recapacita y decide dejar la delincuencia.

Emmett soltó unas risitas. Sonaba lindo lo que decía Hermione, pero era tremendamente improbable. Primero volaban los cerdos antes de que Ron siquiera pensara en hacerse mejor persona.

_ A propósito_ cambió de tema la mujer_ ¿qué se supone que vienes a hacer acá?

_ ¿Cómo que qué vengo a hacer?, a trabajar, pues, a qué más… ahora voy a ir a entrevistar a los huéspedes, así que… _ terminó con una sonrisa que reflejaba lo poco que le agradaba eso.

Ahora fue Hermione quién sonrió levemente, contenta por lo que bien que lucía el comisario. Casi un día había pasado desde el funeral, y en ese momento Emmett si que había lucido demacrado y miserable. Pero algo lo había hecho cambiar de opinión, pues tomó la decisión de trasladarse a Santiago con toda su brigada, incluso con toda su familia- con Rosalie también- para poder trabajar tranquilo. Eso alegraba mucho a Hermione, el hecho de que el jefe tuviera ganas de salir adelante.

El interrogatorio resultó más una lucha que un momento de preguntas y respuestas. Emmett fue el único que atendió a cada uno de los aprisionados, mientras afuera el equipo observaba por medio de cámaras.

Elle fue la primera, y resultó ser un absoluto fracaso. La rubia en un principio se limitó sólo a guardar silencio, hasta que amenazaron con maltratarla y Emmett recibió un fuerte puntapié en los testículos, que fue el hecho que hizo que terminara el interrogatorio.

Con Bill duró bastante, aunque tampoco consiguió mucho. El pelirrojo reconoció ser hermano mayor de Charlie, y por poco no lloró cuando le amenazaron con llamar a su madre, una señora que él evitaba por más de cinco años. Les reveló fechas, lugares, pero lamentablemente Bill no pertenecía al círculo más cercano de Cormac, así que la información no podía tener mucho valor.

Súper fue conflictivo. No dejó de burlarse y cuando mencionó el funeral, Emmett no pudo resistirse a golpearlo. Fueron los de la brigada quienes tuvieron que intervenir para que no se mataran. Y ese interrogatorio sí que no sirvió de nada.

Pero con el último… con Ron, Emmett se llevó una grata sorpresa.

Rosalie sabía perfectamente cuáles eran sus posibilidades. La enfermera que la atendía había sido muy sincera con ella.

_ Mire_ le había dicho_ aquí en el hospital no funcionan las mentiras, porque al final la verdad siempre se sabe… usted está muy grave, y por más que la operemos, el diagnóstico no cambiará mucho… la pierna está muy mal, los pulmones apenas le funcionan, su corazón resiste casi de milagro, y me atrevería a decir que hay algo más complicado que todo eso.

Rosalie esperó escuchar tal complicación, sabiendo que no le gustaría para nada. Pero jamás pensó que lo que le revelaría la enfermera podría ser posible.

"¿Yo… enferma de…?"

Ahora estaba recostada en la camilla de la habitación de paredes blancas, con muebles adornados con flores y más flores, apoyando su cabeza sobre una almohada, abrasando a su hijo Patricio a un lado.

"¿Qué hice?"- se preguntaba constantemente.

En el pasado, tal vez lo más terrible había sido su infidelidad a su esposo, pero… ¿eso justificaba el castigo?

No, no lo justificaba. Ella había sido una buena esposa, y una muy buena madre… ¿por qué el destino la castigaba de esa forma?

Sin embargo, a pesar de no estar de acuerdo, Rosalie ya lo había aceptado. No iba a gastar tiempo torturándose por dentro, así que intentaba aprovechar todo lo más que podía, aunque con el evidente temor de que en algún momento se enfrentaría a su esposo.

"¿Cómo reaccionará?".

Hace meses y meses que no hablaba con él cara a cara, seriamente, y no podía evitar recordar aquella discusión que marcó para siempre la relación.

"Soy tan tonta"- pensaba. Se consideraba tonta por haber caído alguna vez en los brazos de Carlos. Es decir, ella sabía que estaba muy enamorada de Emmett, no tenía necesidad de haberlo hecho. Y el saber que estaba enferma la hacía sentir aún peor. ¿Qué pasaba si él no quería volver a verla?

Una enfermera entró al cuarto de Rosalie. La rubia había salido hace cinco horas de pabellón, de una operación de más de tres horas, y todavía sentía el cuerpo adormecido. Patricio llevaba con ella apenas unos minutos.

_ Hola, hola_ Marcy, la enfermera que acababa de llegar, la saludó muy sonriente, y procedió a dejar una bandeja sobre el extremo de la cama_ ¿cómo estás?

Rosalie no tenía apetito, así que permaneció recostada, con la cabeza de su hijo apoyada en su pecho.

_ Un poco mareada_ le respondió_ ¿puedo no comer?

_ ¿Pero cómo no va a comer?_ se acercó a una máquina para revisar la presión de la paciente_ si usted está enferma, tiene que alimentarse bien_ destapó el plato_ ¿qué le parece una rica, sabrosa y nutritiva sopa?

Rosalie sintió que sus tripas sonaban, pero lamentablemente su estado anímico le impedía ansiar cualquier alimento.

_ Ya, pues_ la enfermera tomó de nuevo la bandeja_ acomódese, mire que tiene una visita.

Ante eso, la rubia se sorprendió.

_ Creí que no me dejaban recibir visitas.

_ Hasta ayer, no_ Marcy sonrió al ver que la testaruda paciente comenzaba a acomodarse, con el cuidado de no despertar al niño_ pero resulta que hay un caballero tan molestoso que no hubo otra opción que dejarlo entrar.

Rosalie sonrió al darse cuenta de que ese caballero era su amado esposo.

"Típico de Emmett"- pensó, pues el comisario solía romper las reglas a menudo.

_ ¿Cuándo va a venir?_ preguntó la rubia, con la bandeja sobre sus piernas, y con patricio durmiendo a su lado. Marcy tomaba asiento a un costado.

_ No dijo la hora, pero amenazó a medio mundo con la cárcel si no le permitíamos la entrada… debe de quererla mucho_ siguió hablando, mientras la otra probaba la sopa_ no ha parado de preguntar por usted, y eso que hace poco fue el funeral.

Rosalie la miró, mientras Marcy pensaba en algún otro tema. Pero era inútil, el daño ya estaba hecho, y aunque no siguieran el tema, de todas formas la rubia dedujo lo que había callado la enfermera.

"El funeral… de Rosa".

Sólo era es la única posibilidad, primero porque su hija también se encontraba muy herida; y segundo, porque intentaban ocultárselo.

"Rosa murió".

Quizás era por el hecho de que las drogas de la operación aún le afectaban, o porque hace tiempo que había perdido toda esperanza de que su hija realmente se salvara, no sabía por qué, pero no se sintió angustiada, sino aliviada, aliviada porque su hijita no sufriría más.

"¿Será ese el mismo destino para mí?".

Algo en su corazón le decía que sí.

De pronto, para interrumpir el incómodo silencio, alguien llamó a la puerta.

_ ¿Se puede?

Rosalie habría reconocido esa voz donde fuera.

_ Pase_ gritó la enfermera y se levantó de la banca.

Un hombre alto y fornido entró, vestido con su chaqueta policial, y unos jeans azules. Al ver que Rosalie estaba despierta, sonrió de oreja a oreja.

_ Hola_ saludó la enfermera, con una voz débil.

A pesar de haber supuesto la muerte de Rosa, la herida igual sonrió y se sintió feliz de ver a Emmett. Era la primera vez que conversarían.

_ Mi amor…_ el hombre casi corrió donde ella, pero la enfermera lo detuvo.

_ Está delicada, acaba de ser operada.

_ Ya, está bien_ Emmett tuvo que calmarse.

Marcy dio una que otra advertencia, y luego partió afuera, contenta de todas formas porque al fin la pobre de Rosalie recibía a alguien que la alegraba.

_ Mi amor_ Emmett tomó asiento a su lado y le besó la mejilla varias veces_ te amo, te amo, te amo_ le hizo soltar unas risitas.

_ Emmett_ lo obligó a alejarse para que no se le cayera la sopa_ con cuidado.

_ Perdón_ la sonrisa del hombre era inmensa_ ¿cómo estás?_ preguntó, mientras le envolvía la espalda con su fuerte brazo. La encontró más delgada que nunca_ parece que vas a comer varios churrascos cuando salgas.

La mujer rió, pero luego cambió a un estado más serio. ¿Cuándo saliera? A ella esa posibilidad le parecía muy poco probable.

_ Ya, coma_ le indicó él, viendo la sopa casi llena.

_ Está asquerosa.

_ Si quiere voy a buscarle algo rico_ pero ella le tomó las manos para detenerlo, sabiendo que su esposo era capaz de desordenar todo el hospital con tal de lograr su cometido_ ¿no entonces?

_ No, no es necesario_ y continuó comiendo.

Permanecieron un momento callados, en donde Emmett se percató de la presencia de su hijo. Hace poco había estado ocupándose de los infiltrados, y la colaboración de uno de ellos lo tenía alegre. No iba a torturarse más con cosas tristes, aunque de todas formas venía a revelarle a su mujer una terrible verdad.

_ No sé para qué me hacen comer esto_ dijo ella al terminar la sopa_ al final igual quedo con hambre.

Su esposo le corrió la bandeja y después ambos se recostaron. Ella apoyó felizmente la cabeza sobe el duro pecho del detective.

_ Tsunami quería venir a verte_ comentó Emmett, acariciándole el arruinado cabello_ lo hubieras visto, estuvo como media hora insistiendo en que lo trajera.

_ ¿Y por qué no lo trajiste?_ le encantaba el cariñoso canino.

_ Mira, no te voy a mentir, lo pensé… pero después dije, ¿no será mucha patudez?, igual el director del hospital me había dejado venir aquí cuando quisiera, así que preferí no abusar.

¿Su marido siendo discreto? Eso sí que era una novedad.

_ ¿Y qué hacías antes de venir acá?_ preguntó ella.

_ Estaba trabajando… no me falta mucho para atrapar a Mclagen.

Al escuchar ese nombre, un montón de dudas surgieron en la mente de la rubia, dudas con respecto a lo ocurrido en el secuestro, a los delincuentes, a aquella mujer bondadosa que la había cuidado en el último tiempo… pero decidió no gastar tiempo en eso, sino en cosas más importantes.

_ Te amo_ le confesó, mirándolo a los ojos_ y de verdad lamento lo de Carlos.

_ No sea tontita_ le besó cariñosamente la nariz_ eso está en el pasado, ahora lo importante es que vamos a estar juntos.

_ ¿Y si no es así?

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido.

_ Me refiero a que no es absolutamente seguro que yo vaya a sobrevivir.

La sola idea hacía que a Emmett los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas.

_ Mi amor, no creo que sea momento de ser pesimista.

_ Es que es la verdad… Emmett, mi osito… no sé si la operación vaya a salir bien.

_ ¿De qué operación me estás hablando? ¿Es que acaso no piensan dejarte en paz?

_ Es la última operación.

Emmett miró hacia otro lado. Él no sabía nada sobre el estado de su amada, y menos sobre que en la última intervención la vida de ella corría más peligro que antes.

_ Te amor_ repitió Rosalie, rompiendo el corto silencio_ y si muero, me alegra haberte podido ver otra vez.

_ No_ la miró_ no te despidas, no es necesario.

_ Es que quiero que lo sepas, por si…

Pero él le tapó la boca para que no hablara. Luego sonrió.

_ No pensemos en nada malo, ¿sí?_ volvió a besarle la nariz_ me pasé tres meses enteros pensando cosas malas… disfrutemos de este momento, aunque sea el último en que estemos juntos.

Y como hace más de cinco meses que no lo hacían, Emmett le acarició la mejilla y poco a poco fue posando sus labios sobre los de ella.

"Estoy soñando"- pensó él.

Ambos saborearon los labios del otro, con una dulzura propia del momento. Se amaban, y el beso expresaba justamente eso: amor, puro amor.

_ ¿Sabes qué?_ le preguntó él cuando se separaron, aunque fue sólo unos centímetros.

_ ¿Qué?

_ A veces me da la impresión de que de verdad eres un ángel_ ella rodeó los ojos, aunque sonriendo de todas formas_ no, es cierto, he besado a otras mujeres, antes de conocerte_ aclaró al ver que ella comenzaba a mirarlo feo_ y no siento lo mismo que contigo… es como si me llenaras de vida.

Lo iba a besar de nuevo, pero alguien los interrumpió: Patricio despertó y comenzó a moverse, pidiendo los brazos de su padre.

_ Mi niño_ Emmett tuvo cuidado de no mover a su mujer, y luego tomó a su bebé_ ¿cómo estás, ah?

El niñito reía, ajeno a todas las desgracias que estaban ocurriendo. Él sólo sabía que las personas que más quería estaban frente a él.

_ Ha crecido mucho_ comentó su madre.

_ Sí, está tan grandote_ y le besó varias veces la mejilla a su hijo.

Y mientras el comisario jugaba con el pequeño, Rosalie pensaba en la noticia que tendría que darle, lo de su inesperada enfermedad que podría cambiar el destino de los acontecimientos.

"¿Me voy a morir?"

No era sólo ese su temor, sino las secuelas que tendría luego de la operación. Lamentablemente la enfermedad no había sido tratada a tiempo y eso la iba a perjudicar muchísimo, en especial porque su sistema inmunológico estaba muy débil.

¿Qué pasaba si no volvía a caminar? ¿O si quedaba en estado vegetativo? Emmett tenía libre elección de elegir seguir o no a su lado, pero de todas formas Rosalie no quería quedarse sola. Había permanecido tres meses sola y no la entusiasmaba el que su marido no la viera nunca más.

Pero estaba en todo su derecho, y ella ya lo había asumido, al fin y al cabo, lo que menos deseaba era convertirse en un estorbo para él o para sus hijos.

Así que, para no tardar más el asunto, le pidió a su marido que le prestara atención para comprender perfectamente la noticia, la mala noticia.

Sin embargo, Emmett también venía con la intensión de revelarle algo, y lo hizo primero. Con el dolor de su alma, y las lágrimas a punto de estallar, le contó a su amada que su querida, pequeña e inocente Rosa había muerto apenas unos minutos internada en el hospital.

Esta vez Rosalie asimiló conscientemente la declaración… y el llanto que profirió fue de completa agonía. Ni siquiera el reencuentro con su amor, ni los brazos que la consolaron, pudieron aminorar la pena.

**no se pierda la continuación de la historia, pues en el próximo capítulo sabremos cómo está Alice, y cómo la dejaron los malvados de Mauricio y Cormac.**

por favor, no olviden comentar.

nos vemos!


	37. DE VUELTA AL PABELLÓN

**HOLA, CHICAS. PRIMERO QUE NADA QUIERO DARLE LAS GRACIAS A LAS QUE COMENTAN, EN ESPECIAL A Tina Y A jazzCullen, QUE SIGUEN LA HISTORIA, Y ESPERO QUE NO LA DEJEN.**

**SEGUNDO, QUIERO PEDIRLES PERDÓN SI LES HA MOLESTADO QUE LA HISTORIA SEA UN POCO CRUDA A VECES, PERO CONSIDERÉ QUE NO PODÍA OMITIR COSAS, PARA HACERLO MÁS REAL.**

**Y TERCERO, BUENO, TE DEDICO EL CAPÍTULO, QUERIDA TINA, QUE CON TUS COMENTARIOS ME ALEGRAS EL DÍA. ME ENCANTAN QUE SEAN LARGOS, Y QUE ME CUENTES SOBRE TI. ESPERO QUE TE SIGA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA Y NO DECECIONARTE.**

**Y CUARTO, QUIERO DISCULPARME SI LAS DIFERENTES VISIONES NO SE SEPARAN BIEN, EN EL DOCUMENTO ORIGINAL SÍ LO ESTÁN, PERO CUANDO LOS SUBO ME DI CUENTA DE QUE NO. ASÍ QUE AHORA LAS VOY A SEPARAR PARA QUE SE ENTIENDA MEJOR. ESPERO QUE NO SE HAYAN CONFUNDIDO.**

**BUENO, BESITOS A TODAS.**

**DE VUELTA AL PABELLÓN**

"Ay, ay…"

Agarré la sábana de la cama con fuerza. El dolor era tanto que intenté sosegarlo al apretar la sábana, pero no fue así. El cuerpo continuó doliéndome igual que antes.

"¿Por qué yo?"

"No llores, Alice, no llores".

Pero me daban muchas ganas de llorar. La última semana se había convertido en un verdadero infierno, el peor de todos. Por razones que yo desconocía, la pandilla se había trasladado a otra casa, a una dirección que yo no sabía para nada, y eso no me había aliviado en lo más mínimo.

Si antes yo había creído que abusaban de mí, pues me había equivocado, porque… porque Cormac y Mauro se habían encargado de demostrarme personalmente cómo se violaba en realidad.

Escuché que hablaban entre ellos, reían al parecer, y más ganas me dieron de llorar. Seguramente se burlaban de mí.

"Tan tonta que soy".

El plan de rescatar a Rosalie me había salido muy mal, principalmente porque me habían descubierto. Yo no sabía cuándo iba a dejar de castigarme, pero parecía que nunca, porque cada vez que regresaban a casa, me despertaban para tocarme, penetrarme o golpearme. Estar a solas con Cormac y Mauro se había convertido, por lejos, en lo más terrible de mi vida. Y es que esos dos eran unos salvajes. Al no estar Esme, se comportaban cómo querían, es decir, hacían lo que les daba la gana. Por ejemplo, en la mañana no tuvieron nada mejor qué hacer que meterme su pene, ambos, por lo menos dos veces cada uno. Luego me golpearon porque les insulté, y más encima me gané una quemadura en la espalda con un cuchillo caliente.

En la tarde, mientras yo almorzaba, llegaron, me quitaron la comida, y me violaron contra la pared. Si había algo que a mí me molestaba, y dolía al mismo tiempo, era que me lo metieran en el trasero, pues eso me recordaba a la muerte de mi hermana. Pero a ellos eso les daba lo mismo, porque disfrutaban montándome y humillándome hasta lo más bajo. Mi cabeza ya no quería ni pensar en lo que me habían obligado a hacer con mi boca.

_ ¿Quién viene?_ escuché que preguntaba el rubio.

Efectivamente oí también un auto que se estacionaba afuera, y un miedo me invadió.

"¿Y si son más tipos?"- la idea de que otros malvados se unieran a ultrajarme no me agradaba para nada.

Intenté tomar la sábana que estaba botada al lado de la cama, para cubrirme el cuerpo, pero no pude estirar mucho el brazo. El forcejeo de recién me había dejado herida, Mauro sujetándome la cabeza, tocándome bruscamente los senos, a la vez que Cormac me lo metía tan violentamente en la vagina que me sangraba.

"Que me maten"- pensaba a veces. Eso era preferible antes de que volvieran a torturarme.

La puerta se abrió, oí más voces, pero mi oído no distinguió ninguna en particular. El corazón se me aceleraba, y cerré los ojos, tratando de que el dolor cesara o de que mi cerebro se apagara.

"Ya no quiero estar aquí".

Y mi mente pensó en Emmett. El comisario anteriormente me había salvado varias veces… ¿por qué ahora no aparecía? ¿Es que se había olvidado de mí?

Todos parecían haberse olvidado de mí. Emmett ya no me buscaba- si había encontrado a Rosalie, ya no tenía necesidad de preocuparse por mí-, Esme tampoco se había acordado de mí… ¿para qué hablar de mi familia?, a ellos yo nunca les había importado… y Daniel…

El último sí que me provocó pena, y sentí cómo las lágrimas emanaban abundantemente por mis ojos cerrados. Jasper no había regresado desde la misión de hace una semana, y algo en mi interior me decía que no lo iba a hacer.

Tal vez sólo me había usado, y aunque yo no quisiera, esa opción me convencía más que ninguna, al fin y al cabo Jasper era hombre, un hombre que podía llegar a hacer lo que fuera con tal de obtener lo que quería.

"Soy tan tonta".

Yo me había dejado enamorar de nuevo… y de nuevo me habían quebrado el corazón. Por mucho que lograra salir de aquí, ¿qué sentido tendría?, afuera no había nadie que me esperara, ni Emmett, ni mis padres, nadie.

"Estoy tan sola".

Un portazo llamó mi atención. ¿Quién acababa de irse?

Quise que fueran Mauro y Cormac, pero yo continuaba sintiendo la presencia de alguien alrededor, y no me agradaba para nada estar junto a un completo desconocido.

Unos pasos se acercaban.

Yo estaba recostada de cara a la cama, así que ni aunque abriera los ojos podría ver de quién se trataba. Tendría que voltearme entera, y eso suponía un esfuerzo que en estos momentos yo no podía realizar.

Sentí un escalofrío en la espalda, pues una mano sujetó de pronto mi brazo.

"Vamos, Alice, tienes que defenderte".

_ Mira cómo estás… _ su voz me pareció muy familiar_ ¿amor?

¡JASPER!

Mi corazón se aceleró, al tiempo que mis lágrimas caían por mis ojos. "Y pensé que me había abandonado".

Me dio unos suaves golpecitos en el brazo.

_ Mi amor… _ sus manos me corrieron el pelo a un costado para divisar mejor mi rostro_ ya, ya… _ sentí unos besitos en la mejilla_ ssshh…

Sus brazos me voltearon delicadamente hasta ponerme de espaldas. Luego agradecí internamente que me cubriera con la sábana que estaba en el suelo. Yo continuaba sin abrir los ojos.

_ ¿Mi amor?

Me acarició el rostro, para tratar de que yo reaccionara. Pero yo no quería abrir los ojos, no me quería dar cuenta de que todo era parte de mi imaginación, de que en realidad yo seguía sola y ensangrentada.

_ Ya, pues, Alice_ sonó más urgido_ dime algo, por favor.

Si fuera un sueño, pensé, ¿no estaríamos Jasper y yo bailando ula-ula en alguna isla tropical?

Pero los párpados me pesaban demasiado que parecía imposible abrirlos.

"¿Y si le hablo?"

Fue peor, porque el intento me dejó incluso más cansada.

Al final, como si hubiese despertado de repente, abrí poco a poco mis adoloridos ojitos.

_ Mi amor_ no dudó en besarme la frente.

¡Era Jasper! No podía ser otro, con su cabello dorado, sus ojos verdes, una patilla mal cuidada, esas ojeras causadas por el frustrante trabajo, y esos labios que cualquier otro día me habría muerto de ganas por probar.

_ Te amo_ le dije, sorprendiéndome hasta a mí misma.

Con cuidado, me estrechó contra su pecho y me dejé consolar por él, por sus brazos que me aferraban, por sus manos que me acariciaban.

_ Pucha, Alice_ se quejó, de una forma que yo nunca le había oído antes, parecía con… ¿miedo?_ mírate, esos malditos… _ ahora sonó con rabia_ soy un imbécil, debí de haberme venido al tiro… es mi culpa, todo esto es mi culpa.

"¿Su culpa?"

Lo miré a la cara y… lo vi llorando.

Si le iba a decir algo, las palabras se me olvidaron, porque jamás lo había visto así. Por primera vez lloraba enfrente de mí.

_ Perdóname, Alice, de verdad, perdóname.

Se veía tan inofensivo llorando que… me dio lo mismo todo lo demás. Él se preocupaba por mí, se ponía triste cuando algo malo me pasaba… y sentí que de verdad le conocía.

_ Estoy bien_ logré decirle, en una voz muy débil.

_ ¿Cómo que estás bien?, esos malditos… _ no continuó y juntó su cara a la mía, pegando ambas mejillas_ ya, pero no importa, después hablaremos, ahora tengo que sacarte de aquí_ una de sus manos se apoyó bajo mi espalda y la otra bajo mis muslos.

_ ¿Qué haces?

_ Estás muy herida, Alice, si te dejo aquí lo más probable es que termines infectándote.

Me levantó en brazos y comenzó a llevarme hacia afuera, pero le tomé el hombro para detenerlo. Me miró.

_ Cormac va a llegar.

_ Me da lo mismo lo que haga ese hijo de…

_ Oye_ le interrumpí, frunciendo el ceño_ mi amor, recuerda que hay que atraparlo.

_ Y lo voy a atrapar, y no sólo eso, lo voy a matar también.

Nunca lo había visto tan enojado.

Reanudó la marcha, pero yo volví a detenerlo. Lo que él quería hacer era algo demasiado ariesgado, en especial por los últimos acontecimientos.

_ Lo mejor va a ser que nos quedemos aquí.

_ Ni pensarlo, tienes que ver a un doctor.

_ ¿Y qué le decimos a Cormac cuando no me encuentre aquí?

Pareció pensarlo mejor. Él era un infiltrado y por lo tanto no podía darse el lujo de cometer tales errores. Cormac me quería en la casa, y si mi amor se encontraba junto a mí, entonces yo estaba dispuesta a soportarlo.

_ Pero estás muy mal_ continuó_ esas heridas pueden ser graves.

Y yo lo sabía. La vagina me ardía, los senos me dolían, hasta algunos de mis huesos debían de estar un poco fracturados. Pero cualquier médico me recetaría al menos un mes de reposo, y esos significaría alejarme de mi amado.

"No, no, no y no".

Decidí darle otra opción que vino a mi cabeza.

_ ¿Dónde fueron Cormac y Mauro?_ le pregunté.

_ Tenían que ir a Iquique, a comprar unos nuevos autos… ¿por qué?

_ ¿Y cuándo regresan?

Me frunció el ceño, de seguro preguntándose cuáles eran mis intensiones.

_ Lo más temprano que pueden llegar es mañana al medio día… ¿por qué?

Observé la ventana. Estaba oscuro, así que no debían de ser menos de las diez u once de la noche.

"Tenemos tiempo".

Si bien me dolía todo, incluso el orgullo, mi cerebro me decía que no mostrara debilidad ante mi amado. No por feminismo, sino porque no lo quería hacer sentir mal. Él debía de pasar por un montón de experiencias tormentosas, no era necesario que más encima yo le causara dolor.

Con un esfuerzo tremendo, le sonreí, o al menos eso intenté.

_ No sonrías, porque no te voy a creer.

_ Estoy bien_ le aseguré_ si estás junto a mí, estoy bien_ siguió sin convencerse mucho_ y creo que lo mejor sería que permaneciéramos aquí.

_ Pero…

_ Y puedes traer un doctor a verme_ agregué antes de que alegara_ va a ser más seguro y así no me tengo que trasladar.

No se convenció mucho, menos por unos gemidos de dolor que di. Pero al final decidió hacerme caso.

Me recostó con suavidad sobre la cama y me cubrió con la sábana. No pude evitar sentirme incómoda cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre mi cuerpo usado y herido. ¿Me vería muy desastrosa?

_ Vengo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ¿sí?_ besó cariñosamente mi frente y sujeto mis mejillas con sus manos para volver a hablarme_ te amor, ¿oíste?, y no voy a dejar que Cormac te vuelva a tocar.

_ Creí que para un infiltrado el trabajo era lo más importante.

Sonrió un poco.

_ Bueno, digamos que he cambiado mi forma de pensar.

_ ¿Entonces yo soy lo más importante…

Pero no pude terminar, ya que me besó los labios de improvisto, lo que respondió completamente a mi pregunta.

Terminó con varios besitos cortos, para luego volver a mirarme a los ojos. Nunca antes me había fijado bien. Pero ahora sí que lo vi enamorado. Sus ojitos verdes me lo decían.

_ Te amo_ repitió en un susurro_ y por supuesto que eres lo más importante.

"Ay, cuánto lo amo".

Quise abrasarlo con fuerza y llenarlo de mil besitos. Pero los moretones en mis brazos me advirtieron que no lo hiciera.

_ Yo también te amo_ le sonreí, y ahora de verdad_ y no tengo a nadie ni nada más que tú.

Creí que se alegraría, pero su expresión fue… ¿de pena?... ¿de culpa?

_ ¿Qué ocurre?

_ Nada_ me dio un último beso para luego reincorporarse_ voy a volver lo más luego que pueda.

Y sin despedirse, dio media vuelta y se marchó por la puerta.

Al menos ahora yo podría dormir un ratito.

000000000000000000000

Rosalie estaba recostada sobre la camilla, lista para la operación, en la entrada de la habitación, a esperas de que los doctores la trasladaran a la sala de cirugías. Pero sólo su marido la acompañaba, de pie a un lado, con la mirada clavada en el piso y la concentración ausente.

Emmett se había enterado, por medio de la misma Rosalie, que ésta corría mucho más riesgo de lo normal, pues algo inesperado había aparecido en el diagnóstico: un cáncer de útero. Según las enfermeras, el tumor estaba en mal momento, y junto a los daños múltiples provocados por el secuestro, empeoraban aún más la situación. La operación a la que sería sometida tenía como objetivo eliminar por completo el tumor, pero el miedo de que fuera demasiado tarde embargaba no sólo a los afectados, sino a los mismos médicos.

El comisario usaba todos sus esfuerzos por no llorar y mostrarse fuerte. Pero por dentro quería morir. Algo le decía que éste iba a ser el fin, que su "flor" sería atrapada por la muerte al igual que su hija. Al frente, muy lejos, podía observar la sala de cirugías, y no quería que su amada entrara, pues temía que no volviera a salir con vida.

Rosalie, en tanto, respiraba con dificulta y luchaba por no cerrar los ojos. Extrañaba a su bebé, aunque hace unos pocos minutos se lo habían quitado para llevarlo a dormir a otro lado.

"¿Lo volveré a ver?".

La idea de morir no la asustaba, pues tenía la esperanza de ver a sus hijos fallecidos en el más allá, a Rosa… y a aquellos gemelos que ni siquiera había llegado a conocer.

Pero también quería vivir, ver cómo su hijo crecía, conquistaba chicas, hacía maldades en el colegio… presenciar tal vez la boda de Edward y Bella… ser abuela… o mejorar la relación con sus padres…

Miró a un lado y sonrió. Sí, ella quería continuar casada con su esposo, con ese hombre de quien se enamoraba cada vez más.

Extendió su mano para tocar la de él, y al hacerlo notó que Emmett lloraba débilmente.

_ Pero, mi amor…

Emmett supo que no tendría sentido negarlo, así que se arrodilló para mirarla mejor, y después le tomó la mano con las dos suyas.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ preguntó ella.

A él le costaba hablar. La situación se parecía demasiado a una despedida, y eso lo llenaba de dolor.

_ Tengo miedo_ admitió_ no quiero perderte.

_ No me vas a perder_ le aseguró ella, sonriendo_ y si me pierdes, entonces…

Pero él le tapó la boca con la mano.

_ Te amo.

_ Y yo también_ Rosalie no iba a dejar el tema así como así_ y si muero, no quiero que malgastes tu vida.

Emmett miró a un costado. La posibilidad de que ella muriera le parecía más real que cuando Cormac la torturaba.

_ Mi amor_ ella lo obligó a mirarla_ prométeme que vas a cuidar de los niños si muero.

"¿Cuidar de los niños?"- el comisario sentía que apenas podría cuidar de sí mismo si ocurría una desgracia.

_ Emmett_ insistió al no obtener una respuesta_ prométemelo.

_ Rose… _ la miró de nuevo_ sabes que no podría estar sin ti.

_ No digas eso.

_ ¿Qué sentido tendría?, te necesito para vivir, no me puedes pedir que asuma tu muerte como si nada.

_ Claro que puedo pedírtelo… e incluso exigírtelo… si tuvimos hijos no fue para dejarlos abandonados a la primera adversidad.

_ Entonces no nos dejes.

_ Eso no es algo que yo pueda decidir_ le sonrió con cariño_ no quiero morir, y menos dejarte solo_ le tomó la mejilla con la mano_ te amo, y si no me encontrara tan adolorida, te diría que me hicieras el amor aquí mismo_ eso lo hizo sonreír, aunque después entristeció al recordar que quizás no iba a volver a disfrutar de ello_ no quiero ir a la sala sabiendo que estoy obligada a vivir, amor… quiero entrar sabiendo que mis niños van a estar bien sea cual sea el resultado.

Y luego las enfermeras se fueron acercando para llevarse a la paciente.

La operación de Rosalie duraba como mínimo cinco horas, por lo que Emmett había decidió salir a despejarse. Aún sentía el último beso que le había dado su amada… y ansiaba desesperadamente que esas cinco horas pasaran rápido. Quería abrasarla, tener la seguridad de que no acudiría otra vez a un funeral. No quería verse ante la posibilidad de decidir entre rendirse o seguir lastimosamente adelante.

Por suerte para él, el teléfono sonó y una voz conocida le dio una noticia.

Luego de eso, partió inmediatamente a reunirse con Edward.

**¿QUÉ TENDRÁ QUE MOSTRARLE EDWARD? ¿TENDRÁ QUE VER CON EL CASO? ¿CÓMO SEGUIRÁ LA RELACIÓN ENTRE JASPER Y ALICE? ¿EMMETT SE ENTERARÁ DE ESO?**

**por favor, no dejen de leer y comentar, que la historia está cada vez más cerca del final.**

**muchos abrazos para todos!**


	38. PROPOSICIÓN

** Para aquellas que deseaban ver un poco más de romance, pues aquí hay un capítulo donde podremos encontrar a alice y a Jasper juntitos.**

**Y lamentablemente les tengo que decir que quedan menos de diez capítulos, y prepárense, porque ya se acerca la última jugada de Alice para escapar de todo estos. NO SE LA PIERDAN!**

**Muchos besitos y cariños para todas, y para ti Tina, que no puedo dejar de mencionarte. **

**PROPOSICIÓN**

Edward y Emmett iban en un auto, el comisario manejando, luego de dos horas desde que Rosalie había entrado a pabellón. Emmett pensaba en su amada, pero prefería distraerse con el trabajo, aunque en realidad tampoco podía concentrarse en un cien por ciento.

Edward, por su parte, tampoco lucía relajado. Una extraña llamada le había anunciado el repentino suicidio de Darío Brandon.

"Espero que no sea broma"- pensaba el colorín, porque era capaz de rastrear al extraño, perseguirlo toda la vida de ser necesario, y encerrarlo en la cárcel por ser un gracioso. Hoy no estaba para bromas.

Llegaron al lugar de destino muy tarde en la madrugada. Se encontraban frente a un puente, en donde se podía observar claramente a un hombre colgando desde una cuerda.

_ Llama a criminalística_ le indicó el jefe, avanzando hacia el cadáver que colgaba_ que traigan un equipo para investigar.

El pelirrojo procedió a obedecer de inmediato, mientras el comisario avanzaba más y más.

"¿De verdad se habrá suicidado?".

Por un presentimiento extraño, intuía que la respuesta era no. Todo estaba demasiado bien puesto, el cuerpo, sangre debajo debido a unos cortes en las muñecas que se había hecho Darío… ¿era posible que alguien más estuviese implicado?

Inmediatamente Emmett pensó en Catherine, la actual esposa, o ex esposa mejor dicho, de Brandon. Tal vez ella lo había matado para luego largarse a otra parte.

Sin embargo esa teoría fue rápidamente desechada, pues debajo del puente otro cadáver inmóvil se encontraba a la vista. El comisario al acercarse supo que se trataba de la misma Catherine.

"Los mataron a ambos… o Darío la mató antes de suicidarse"

El asunto comenzó ya a provocarle dolor de cabeza, pues otro misterio se abría frente a él.

"¿Por qué a mí?"

Parecía como si las desgracias lo persiguieran. Ni siquiera solucionaba lo de Mclagen y ya se hacía presente un posible asesino más.

"No, Emmett, no puedes".

Se sintió cansado y supo que no podía con el caso, y que dejaría gustosamente el misterio para otra brigada, tal vez para Carlos, ya que ahora lo único que ocupaba su cabeza era su mujer y la ubicación de su hija perdida.

Edward había regresado luego de hacer la llamada, y miró con sorpresa lo mismo que observaba su jefe.

_ ¿Está muerta?

_ Lo importante aquí es saber quién los mató_ Emmett miró al pelirrojo_ pero Carlos va a tener que descubrir eso, no yo.

_ ¿No tiene curiosidad?

_ Tengo cosas mejores qué hacer.

_ Me refiero a eso que sostiene la mujer.

Su suegro frunció el ceño y observó lo que el colorín le indicaba. Efectivamente Catherine parecía sostener algo.

"¿Una carta?"

Se acercaron con cuidado, armados por si la escena no era más que una trampa.

_ ¿La habrá hecho ella o no?

Emmett se preguntaba lo mismo. ¿Qué sentido tenía escribir una carta antes de que la asesinaran?

El jefe se inclinó para recoger la evidencia, muy consciente de que no debía si no tomaba el caso. Pero la curiosidad era más grande.

Y cuando Emmett leyó el contenido, descartó la idea de otorgarle el caso a Carlos, pues, sin razón aparente, ambos asesinatos tenían relación con Cormac Mclagen.

0000000000000000000

El doctor que me había traído Jasper no pudo ser mejor.

¡Era Peter Petrelli!

Sí, Peter, el simpático médico forense que trabajaba en la PDI y que ayudaba a Emmett con su infiltrado.

Mi amor lo trajo vendado por seguridad y después se la quitó para revelar un rostro absolutamente asustado. Pobrecito, porque de seguro mi amor no había sido muy cortés al traerlo.

Pero el miedo no pareció intervenir en su profesionalismo, porque en cuanto vio mis heridas, se pudo a trabajar con rapidez.

Me lavó el cuerpo, para sacarme la mugre y la sangre; armó su equipo de emergencia- de un maletín que traía-, y comenzó a revisarme.

Según él, mi pierna se hallaba fracturada, aunque no muy grave, mientras que lo más preocupante era lo siguiente:

_ Tienes la vagina y el ano muy dañados_ me había dicho, con una carita que expresaba lo mucho que lamentaba la noticia_ incluso me atrevería a decir que las heridas no son sólo externas, así que vas a tener que cuidarte… nada de sexo, ¿sí?

Yo sabía que Cormac y Mauro estaban aún muy lejos de dejarme en paz, por lo que seguramente yo no podría seguir sus instrucciones al pie de la letra.

"Sólo tienes que aguantar, Alice"

El médico anotó unas últimas indicaciones en una hojita y luego me miró. Su sonrisa me daba esa misma calidez que antes Esme me daba. ¿Cómo estaría esa mujer?

_ Ya_ Peter se levantó de la cama, tomando su maletín_ voy a traer el diagnóstico…

_ Me lo da a mí_ le interrumpió mi amor, de pie al lado de puerta. Me molestó un poco que fuera tan antipático.

_ Bueno_ el doctor me volvió a sonreír_ es un gusto volver a verte, Cony.

_ También para mí, Peter.

Y de verdad que me daba gusto, porque me había proporcionado un montón de pastillas que aliviarían mi dolor.

Quise que se quedara más tiempo, tal vez para contarme sobre Emmett, pero lamentablemente Jasper lo corrió luego, y después lo acompañó hacia afuera. Hubieron varios minutos en que tuve que permanecer solita de nuevo.

"Qué aburrido".

Aproveché que Jasper no estaba para examinarme el cuerpo. Los brazos tenían rastros de mis antiguos cortes, además de los moretones que me provocaba la fuerza de esos caníbales de Cormac y Mauro. Mis senos también estaban heridos, y un poco ensangrentados en los pezones…

Ok, no quise seguir mirando, pues mis ultrajadores no eran nada de suaves, y seguro que el asunto empeoraba si continuaba viendo mis piernas.

La puerta sonó y entró mi amado Jasper, con esa postura varonil que me volvía loca.

_ Estás mejor_ comentó, acercándoseme.

_ Sí_ me dio gusto que volviéramos a encontrarnos juntos y solos_ gracias por traerlo.

_ Era lo mínimo que podía hacer_ se sentó a mi lado_ no podía dejarte herida.

_ Parece que tienes más corazón del que creí.

Sonrió.

_ Eso parece.

Y con su buen humor me parecía que todo mejoraba, que tal vez las cosas podrían funcionar, al fin y al cabo, aún tendríamos una noche completa sin que nadie nos molestara.

Pero su expresión relajada de pronto se hizo más seria. ¿A qué se debía el cambio de ánimo?

Le tomé la mano antes de hablar.

_ ¿Qué pasa?

_ ¿Por qué?

"¿Creía que yo era tonta?"

_ Te pasa algo… algo te preocupa.

Y sonrió al ser descubierto.

_ Es que… _ se acomodó de tal forma que pudimos mirarnos a los ojos_ tengo algo que proponerte.

"¿Proponerme?"- la palabra me sonaba a campanas, altar, invitados, ramo de flores…

"Oh, vamos, en qué tonteras estoy pensando"

_ Alice… _ lucía nervioso, y me miró directamente a los ojos, mientras que sus manos se aferraron a las mías_ yo te amo, como nunca antes amé a nadie.

Asentí, aunque sin saber bien por qué. Lo que me decía parecía una declaración, como si luego fuera a…

"Oh, no te ilusiones, Alice".

_ Mi amor_ sacó algo de su bolsillo_ ¿te gustaría…

A pesar de que terminó la pregunta, no pude prestar atención al resto, porque toda mi concentración se focalizó en el anillo que él estaba colocando en mi dedo.

Lo miré sin saber qué decir.

¿De verdad me estaba pidiendo matrimonio? ¿De verdad quería convertirse en mi esposo?

_ ¿Y?_ preguntó al no recibir respuesta.

Este momento yo lo había esperado desde siempre, es decir, aquel príncipe azul que quisiera compartir una vida conmigo. Obviamente él no era un príncipe muy tradicional, pero de todas formas me encantaba.

¡Me quiere, y no sólo eso, sino que me ama… ME AMA!

Me dieron ganas de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

_ ¿Alice?

Volví a centrarme en él. El pobre tenía cara de pensar que yo no aceptaría, porque parecía a punto de quitarme el anillo. Pero al sonreírle se relajó, y no pude evitar abalanzarme sobre él.

"Mala idea", porque el todo el cuerpo me dolió.

_ Por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo_ le di varios besitos, cada uno lleno de una felicidad infinita_ una y mil veces.

_ Creo que con una vez está bien.

Reí y continué besándolo en la mejilla.

Sin embargo, con sus brazos me separó, y me volvió a sentar. Al reincorporarse, volvió a hablar, más serio.

_ Eso no es todo_ dijo. ¿Acaso tenía más sorpresas?_ hay otra cosa que quiera que hagamos.

_ ¿Qué cosa?

Y para decírmelo, tomó mis manos, se acomodó mejor, y me miró directamente a los ojos.

_ Escapémonos.

La impresión que sufrí sólo fue superada por la felicidad que sentí después, cuando me abalancé sobre él otra vez para llenarlo de besitos.

"Nos vamos a ir juntos".

Nunca antes el futuro me había parecido tan prometedor.

**por favor, comenten, y no se pierdan los siguientes capítulos.**

**nos vemos!**


	39. MAREOS

**HOLA A TODAS DE NUEVO. PRIMERO QUE NADA QUIERO AGRADECERLES A Tina, A JazzCullen, Y A Cristina Becker POR COMENTAR LOS CAPÍTULOS, DE VERDAD ME ENCANTA LEER SUS COMENTARIOS, EN ESPECIAL LOS TUYOS, MI QUERIDA Tina. ESPERO QUE NO DEJEN DE COMENTAR.**

**BUENO, AHORA COMIENZA LA CUENTA REGRESIVA PORQUE QUEDAN APENAS SIETE CAPÍTULOS, SIETE PARA QUE CULLEN PUEDA ATRAPAR A MCLAGEN. ¿LO HARÁ? ¿O QUEDARÁ LIBRE? ¿ALICE Y JASPER QUEDARÁN JUNTOS?**

**TODAS LAS RESPUESTAS LAS DESCUBRIRÁN EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPÍTULOS, NO SE LOS PIERDAN!**

**MAREOS**

Todavía me costaba creer lo que rodeaba mi dedo anular.

"¿De verdad voy a casarme?"

Ni siquiera en mis sueños más maravillosos algo así había ocurrido, es decir, ésta iba a ser la Oportunidad para ser feliz de una vez y por todas, junto a mi amado Jasper.

Pensar en él me hacía suspirar de amor.

"Jasper, Jasper"

Yo lo amaba más que nada, y es que él parecía dispuesto a todo con tal de hacerme feliz, incluso de romper las reglas de continuar camuflado en la pandilla. A él eso le daba lo mismo, no le importaba que lo fueran a arrestar o que lo dejaran sin identidad, pues pensaba modificar su apariencia y además cambiarse el nombre. Yo opinaba lo mismo, y ya comenzaba a meditar acerca un nuevo nombre para mí. Al menos del físico no debía cambiar mucho, porque con lo moreteada y herida que estaba era difícil que me reconocieran a simple vista.

La noche pasó muy rápido, y casi no me di cuenta cuando el sol atravesó con sus rayos la ventana para alumbrar todo el interior de la casa.

_ Oye, dormilona.

Sentí unos golpecitos en la mejilla.

"Uuuy, qué flojera"

Bostecé y estiré los brazos… Auch!

"Estás herida"- me recordé.

_ ¿Amor?_ lo vi sentado a un costado de mi cama, mientras me sonreía_ ¿estás muy cansada?_ preguntó.

_ Más o menos_ otra vez bostecé. "Qué ganas de seguir durmiendo".

_ Te preparé desayuno_ se hizo a un lado para dejar a la vista una bandeja con comida que estaba al borde de la cama.

Mi estómago reclamó por comida.

_ Ay, gracias.

Le tomé la nuca y lo acerqué para besarlo. Por suerte los labios no me dolían tanto.

_ Ya, odiosa_ me obligó a soltarlo, y luego puso la bandeja sobre mis piernas_ come, ¿oíste?, estás muy delgada.

_ Creí que eso te gustaba.

_ Y me gusta_ besó mi hombro derecho, para luego acomodarse junto a mí_ pero tampoco quiero que seas un esqueleto_ "Qué exagerado"_ además, estás más delgada que la última vez que te vi_ su brazo envolvió mi cintura.

_ Es que no tenía mucho tiempo para comer_ comencé a verter azúcar en el té_ con Cormac y Mauro era difícil eso.

El ambiente se tensó con mis palabras, pues mi amor aún se encontraba furioso por lo que esos dos salvajes me habían hecho.

_ ¿Estás adolorida?_ me preguntó con precaución.

Continué comiendo unas tostadas con mantequilla para no mirarle a la cara.

_ Estoy mejor_ y tampoco era una gran mentira.

_ ¿Segura?

_ Sí.

Retiré un poco de mantequilla de la tostada con el dedo y se lo puse en la punta de la nariz. Alzó las cejas ante mi acto de niña chica.

_ Ni se te ocurra echarme más.

_ ¿Y qué me vas a hacer, ah?_ tomé otro poquito de mantequilla_ estoy muy débil, no puedes dañarme.

_ ¿Y quién dijo eso?

_ Yo lo digo.

Pero el muy pesado se puso de pie para que no lo ensuciara más. ¿Acaso creía que iba a escapar de mí?

Dejé a un lado la bandeja y me levanté de la cama. ¡Auch!

_ ¿Tú estás loca?, acuéstate.

_ Acércate y acuéstame tú.

Pero el muy cobarde se mantenía alejado y limpió la mancha de mantequilla en su nariz. "Qué pena".

_ Ya, pues, Alice, después te van a doler las piernas.

_ ¿Qué tiene de malo un poquito de mantequilla?

_ ¿Qué tiene de gracioso mancharme con tonteras?

_ Pues mucho_ procedí a avanzar, y a cada paso sentí un gran dolor_ antes los aborígenes se pintaban los cuerpos en señal de hombría.

_ ¿De verdad?_ se hizo el interesado_ no te lo puedo creer.

_ Para que veas… si así no más eres un macho, imagina cómo serías si te pintara.

Sonrió y me detuvo la mano. Hasta ahí quedó mi intento, porque ni en mi mejor día podría ganarle en fuerza.

_ No_ me dijo, serio, pero sonriente_ hay cosas que no te voy a tolerar.

_ ¿Y cómo se supone que me voy a limpiar el dedo?_ fruncí los labios, haciendo un puchero.

_ Bueno, eso lo puedo solucionar yo.

Y antes de que preguntara cómo, acercó mi mano a su boca y poco a poco fue saboreando mi dedo manchado. "De haber sabido me habría ensuciado el cuerpo entero"- pensé.

Luego de terminar, fue besando cada uno de mis dedos, hasta llegar a la palma, la muñeca… y se detuvo.

_ ¿Listo?_ preguntó, mirándome.

_ Mmm_ me hice la dudosa_ no lo sé… ¿nunca has escuchado hablar de la mantequilla invisible?

Soltó unas risitas.

_ Oye, sí existe, es más, incluso hay quienes afirman que provoca daños en la piel si no se quita de inmediato.

_ Y déjame adivinar: tú estás llena de eso, ¿no?

"¿Cómo lo hacía para acertar?"

Asentí con mi cabeza.

_ Bueno, entonces…_ apoyó sus manos en cada extremo de mi cintura y acercó su rostro al mío_ habrá que quitártelo, ¿no?

"Uy, que andaba juguetón".

Con sus labios fue rozando mi rostro, luego besándolo como si de verdad intentara limpiarme.

Como mi cuerpo estaba desnudo, sus manos tocaron directamente mi piel, y no pude evitar preguntarme si eso le provocaba algo especial a él. ¿Estaría excitado?

A medida que me fue besando, también fui cuestionando el hecho de que pensara hacerme el amor. ¿Sería yo capaz de hacerlo? Es decir, mi memoria no iba a pasar por alto todas las violaciones, y probablemente me sentiría incómoda. Además, el cuerpo me dolía mucho, así que definitivamente no era una buena idea.

Pero no fue necesario decírselo, puesto que sus labios cesaron y luego procedió a tenderme sobre la cama. No dudé en cubrirme con las sábanas, aunque de todas formas me había encantado la normalidad con que él había actuado ante mi desnudez. Ninguno de nosotros sentía vergüenza.

_ No me quitaste toda la mantequilla_ le reclamé en broma.

_ Ya, come, no seas odiosa_ se acomodó de nuevo a mi lado y puso su brazo debajo de mi cabeza. Comenzó a darme de comer las tostadas_ y recuerda lo que dijo Peter… nada de sexo.

Le recibí la tostada.

_ Sí sé_ le dije luego de tragar_ pero dudo que sea fácil con Cormac y Mauro, no creo que les interese mucho lo que opine un doctor.

_ Me da lo mismo_ volvió a pasarme otra tostada_ se las van a ver conmigo si te tocan de nuevo.

Quise abrasarlo, pero al final preferí comerme el pan con mantequilla. Me encantaba que fuera protector, que le molestara que me hicieran daño… "Estoy tan enamorada de él".

De pronto, mientras un silencio nos rodeaba, y él probaba del té de la taza, mis ojos se fijaron en el anillo de mi mano. Ayer habían pasado tantas cosas que me costaba confiar en que realmente fueran ciertas. ¿De verdad me iba a casar?... ¿De verdad mi amor iba a dejar el trabajo para escaparse conmigo?

_ ¿En qué piensas?_ me preguntó, al notarme seria.

_ En… _ quité la mirada del anillo y lo miré a él_ lo de anoche no fue una broma, ¿cierto?

_ ¿Qué cosa?

_ Ya, po, sabes que me refiero a lo del matrimonio.

_ ¿Y qué pasa con eso?

"Uy, el hombre no se ponía serio"

_ ¿Lo hiciste en broma o no?

Sonrió ampliamente, y luego me acarició el brazo cuando comenzó a contestar:

_ ¿Por qué crees que sería una broma?

_ Bueno, no sé_ me encogí de hombros_ a lo mejor querías hacerme sentir bien.

_ ¿Y crees que yo andaba con el anillo sólo de casualidad?_ negó con la cabeza y me besó la punta de la nariz_ si te lo propuse es porque de verdad quiero ser tu esposo.

Sonreí y me dejé acurrucar entre sus brazos.

_ Pero lo del escape…

_ La única forma de casarme contigo sería escapando… con el trabajo no puedo, me tendrían demasiado vigilado y te prohibirían verme_ me volvió a besar, esta vez en la frente_ no quiero separarme de ti.

_ Ay, yo tampoco_ puse mi cabeza en su pecho_ no sabes lo feliz que me haces… nunca pensé que alguien querría casarse conmigo.

_ No digas eso_ me miró con ternura_ eres lo más hermoso de este planeta.

_ Ahora_ puntualicé_ porque antes me portaba muy mal… no cualquiera acepta a una chica que se prostituía en las calles.

_ Yo tampoco tengo un pasado muy decente que digamos.

_ Al menos tú lo hacías por un motivo digno.

_ Ya, no hablemos de eso, quedamos en que el pasado es pasado, ¿no?

Le asentí y me quedé disfrutando de su presencia. Probé una que otra tostada, pero al final él tuvo que terminarlas, pues mi estómago no aguantaba demasiada comida.

"Soy tan afortunada"- pensé, mientras lo observaba. Él había sido la razón de que yo siguiera creyendo en la vida o en el amor, y nada ni nadie me iban a alejar de él, de eso estaba segura. ¿Es que dónde podía encontrar yo a otro hombre como él?

Sin embargo, el momento duró muy poco, pues de pronto las tripas sonaron en mi interior.

"¿Qué diablos…?"

Sentí un asco insoportable… las tripas volvieron a sonar… y ya no pude evitar lo que ocurrió.

Vomité encima de la sábana.

_ Mi amor_ Jasper se corrió un poco_ ¿qué pasa?

Mi boca tenía toda la sensación de comida recién digerida y revuelta. Con un poco de sábana me limpié.

_ No sé_ lo miré confusa_ de pronto sentí asco.

_ ¿Te sientes mal?_ con su mano me tocó la frente, preocupado_ ¿te duele algo?

_ La garganta… pero lo demás…

Sin embargo, no pude continuar, porque los retorcijones volvieron y esta vez salí rápido de la cama para ir corriendo al baño.

Vomité la doble cantidad de recién.

_ ¿Alice?_ su voz sonaba más que preocupada, aunque no se atrevió a entrar.

Apoyé las manos en el lavamanos, y esperé por si el asco regresaba.

_ ¿Mi amor?

_ Estoy bien_ le aseguré_ de verdad.

Sentí sus pasos a mi lado y luego una mano se apoyó sobre mi espalda.

_ ¿Quieres que llame a Peter?

_ Estoy bien_ repetí, sin moverme_ fue sólo un mareo, no he comido bien en los últimos días.

Y de repente, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo, mi amado corrió la mano que sostenía en mi espalda, y procedió a sacar algo de su bolsillo: su celular.

"Oh, no, va a llamar a Peter".

_ Estoy bien_ repetí por tercera vez_ no es necesario que molestes a Peter.

_ Sólo quiero que me informe sobre los resultados de su diagnóstico.

Quise seguir protestando, pero no pude hacerlo, ni él pudo hacer la llamada, ya que unas risas comenzaron a escucharse y la puerta de entrada se abrió de golpe.

"Cormac".

Mi cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato y sintió el escalofrío del terror. ¿Qué me irían a hacer?

_ Ya, llegaron los chicos_ Jasper guardó el celular y me besó la mejilla_ no salgas de acá, ¿sí?

Y se fue hacia afuera, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Lo único que deseé fue que mi amado futuro esposo fuera suficiente para que esos sinvergüenzas no abusaran de mí.

Mauro dejó las llaves sobre un mueble, mientras el jefe tomaba asiento en una de las sillas. Notó de inmediato la ausencia de Alice.

_ Hola_ los saludó Daniel, que acababa de salir del baño_ ¿qué tal les fue?

_ Más o menos_ contestó Mauro_ no pudimos comprar un auto.

_ Y más encima el calor era infernal_ Cormac rodeó los ojos_ pero así es el trabajo a veces… ¿dónde está Alice?

_ ¿Qué es esto?_ preguntó Mauricio, señalando el vómito que cubría un resto de sábana.

El jefe se puso de pie, y miró extrañado el vómito.

_ Alice está enferma_ explicó Daniel, sin moverse de la puerta del baño_ pudo haber contraído un virus.

_ Pues que limpie esto, no quiero la casa sucia.

_ Límpialo tú, porque ella no está en condiciones de hacer nada.

A Cormac no le gustó el tono desafiante que había usado Daniel, por lo que se le acercó y miró de reojo la puerta.

_ ¿Está allí?

_ No la molestes.

_ Yo molesto a quien quiera_ y dio un paso adelante.

_ Y yo defiendo a quien quiera.

Ambos se miraron de forma intimidante por un rato.

_ Oye, Daniel_ intervino Mauro_ ¿cuál es la idea?, de todas formas vamos a pisar a esa puta.

Ante ese insulto, Daniel casi pierde la calma, pues detestaba que trataran mal a su amada, y por poco no se deja llevar por las ganas de vengarla por lo de la tarde anterior.

_ Sal_ le ordenó el jefe, serio y firme.

Si había algo a lo que Daniel no le temía era a Cormac. En su vida ya había tratado con tantos malvados que no le complicaba estar de frente a uno más.

_ Déjala tranquila.

_ Daniel, de verdad, entendemos que te gusta que te lo chupe, pero venimos cansado de Iquique, no vale la pena discutir por esa puta.

_ Deja de decirle puta.

Y las cosas se complicaron. Ahora no sólo Cormac se encontraba frente al infiltrado, sino también Mauricio, los dos muy molestos por la actitud del rubio.

_ No te conviene retarnos_ le advirtió el jefe.

_ Y a ustedes no les conviene meterse con Alice… no quiero que vuelvan a tocarla.

_ ¿Y por qué no?

_ Porque es una niña… y creí que era tu amiga.

_ Yo creí que la odiabas.

_ ¿Cuál es tu verdadera cara, Daniel?_ preguntó Mauro_ ¿por qué finges detestarla si al final la defiendes?

_ No la defiendo, no es nada personal con ella, pero es una mujer y hay cosas que no me gustan.

_ ¿Me vas a decir que nunca has violado a una?

_ Pero no a una que conociera, jamás violaría a Elle por ejemplo.

_ Bueno, Elle sí es digna de respetar, pero esa perra no_ Cormac apuntó a la puerta, refiriéndose a Alice_ le gusta que se lo metan.

_ Eso no es cierto.

_ ¿Acaso estuviste acá cuando la putita prácticamente nos rogaba para que la penetráramos?, no, no estuviste.

_ Y es una lástima, porque la habrías pasado genial.

_ Es verdad, Alice se comportó como una profesional.

Y eso último colmó la paciencia de Daniel, que se movió de su lugar, pero para propinarle un fuerte golpe en el rostro a Mauro.

_ ¡No la vuelvas a insultar!

Cormac estuvo a punto de vengar a su compañero, pero la razón le aconsejó que mejor esperara, al fin y al cabo Daniel medía y pesaba más que él.

_ Esto no va a quedar así_ le advirtió el jefe_ puede que hoy estemos cansados y no te matemos a golpes, pero mañana va a ser otro día, y no quiero volver a encontrarme con que defiendes a esa mocosa.

_ No voy a defenderla si no le hacen nada.

Mauro, que se limpiaba la nariz ensangrentada, fue el primero en hablar después:

_ ¿Ves, Cormac?, este tipo nos va a traicionar, siempre anda con cosas escondidas.

_ Yo no escondo nada, si quieren saber la verdad, se las voy a decir_ el rubio sabía que a continuación iba a decir algo que no le iba a gustar para nada a los criminales_ Alice y yo…

Justo en ese momento, la puerta del baño se abrió y la muchacha miró de frente a los criminales, sin poder evitar el miedo en su interior.

_ No peleen_ pidió ella, desvestida y con una apariencia enferma_ se supone que estamos del mismo bando, ¿no?

_ Parece que a Daniel eso no le quedó muy claro_ expuso Mauro, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

_ Curioso que lo digas tú, considerando que no perdías la oportunidad para convencer a Súper de matar a Cormac.

"Maldito hocicón"

Y Mauro estuvo a punto de golpear al rubio si no hubieses sido porque Alice volvió a hablar.

_ Por favor, quedamos apenas cuatro, tenemos que protegernos.

_ Bueno, si quedamos sólo cuatro, es principalmente por tu culpa, Alice_ le recriminó el jefe_ ¿o quieres que te recuerde todos los errores que has cometido?

_ En especial el último.

_ Rosalie y Rosa no merecían estar aquí_ dijo débilmente ella. Daniel no aguantó más y con una chaqueta tirada en el piso, cubrió a la chica para que dejara de estar desnuda.

_ En todo caso, resultó mejor de lo pensado_ agregó Cormac, sonriendo_ al final Cullen sufrió más.

Alice se extrañó.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?

_ Ah, verdad que no sabes_ el jefe se sintió gustoso de poder revelarle tan maravillosa verdad_ la mocosa murió, esa rubia malcriada.

"¿Qué?"- y Alice palideció aún más. "¿Rosa murió?"

_ Pero descuida_ habló Mauro_ era una niña, así que seguramente está descansando en el cielo.

Los malvados soltaron risas burlonas, mientras que Daniel tomaba en brazos a la muchacha. Alice parecía a punto de desmayarse.

De pronto ella había tomado consciencia de lo que había pasado. Ella había hecho que atraparan a Rosalie, y que luego Rosa cayera en brazos de Cormac, que las torturaran, que las violaran, y que ahora más encima una de ellas muriera.

Daniel tenía ganas de consolarla, pues en sus ojos veía la culpa que sentía, pero con los demás presentes le era imposible, así que la recostó sobre la cama sin decir una palabra.

"Esme"- recordó Alice, con un temor intenso. "¿Estaría muerta?", la sola idea la hacía sentirse incluso peor. Pero por suerte, Mauro sacó el tema.

_ Hay que buscar a Esme_ dijo en un tono furioso_ esa maldita tiene que darlos unas explicaciones.

_ Nada de explicaciones_ convino el jefe, a la vez que Daniel se les acercaba_ esa perra va a morir por lo que hizo.

Y mientras Cormac, Mauricio y Daniel arreglaban uno que otro asunto, Alice comenzó a marearse con tanta preocupación.

"Lo siento, Esme"- era lo que pensaba por haberla involucrado en todo esto.


	40. INTERROGACIÓN

**HOLA CHICAS, QUE BIEN QUE SIGUEN LEYENDO, Y ESPERO QUE NO DEJEN DE HACERLO. YA FALTAN SÓLO SEIS CAPÍTULOS. **

**BUENO, AQUÍ TIENEN OTRO, Y ESPERO QUE DEJEN COMENTARIOS PARA SABER SUS IMPRESIONES. MUCHOS BESITOS A TODAS, Y PARA TINA TAMBIEN, MI FIEL SEGUIDORA. **

**INTERROGACIÓN**

_ No voy a hablar.

Emmett volvió a golpear la mesa. Su interrogada le estaba haciendo perder la paciencia y ya no se le ocurría nada que pudiera intentar.

Charlie y Carlisle se miraban preocupados, conscientes de que pocas veces el jefe había estado así de descontrolado. Y es que Cullen se había esperanzado con que Esme los ayudaría a localizar a Mclagen, de lo contrario… ¿qué sentido tendría haber liberado a Rosalie?

Cormac ahora no estaba en el mismo lugar de antes, para que la policía tardara más en encontrarlo; y su infiltrado, Jasper, aún no podía definir con precisión la dirección del lugar. Era un sitio muy apartado.

Pero no, Esme no había cedido en nada, y no pensaba hacerlo. Su cariño hacia Cormac era más fuerte.

_ A ver_ Emmett logró tranquilizarse y la miró de enfrente. Sólo ellos dos estaban sentados_ Esme, por favor, hace meses, no, años, que intento atrapar a ese hijo de…

_ Se llama Cormac.

_ ¡Lo tratas como si fuera un humano!

_ Y lo es.

_ ¡No, no lo es, ¿y sabes por qué?, porque no tiene sentimientos, no tiene corazón!

_ Se equivoca_ la pelirroja casi no se había movido_ lo que pasa es que ustedes no lo conocen.

_ ¡Mató a mi hija!_ le gritó con rabia, haciendo que los otros detectives se alarmaran un poco_ ¡Ese hijo de puta mató a mi hija!

_ En realidad su hija murió por un infarto cardiaco, no a manos de Cormac.

Emmett no lo soportó más la insistente defensa de Esme y decidió dar su última advertencia.

_ Mira, o me dices algo que me ayude a atraparlo… o vas a lamentar el no haber cooperado.

_ Jefe…

_ Cállate, Carlisle_ le ordenó Emmett_ a veces no hay forma de tratar con esta gente_ miró seriamente a la mujer_ ¿y, vas a cooperar?

Como Esme continuó callada, sin siquiera molestarse a abrir la boca, el jefe cerró la puerta con llave, agradeciendo que el cuarto no contaba con cámaras grabadoras, pues lo que pensaba hacer podría dejarlo incluso sin trabajo.

Tanto Carlisle como Charlie se horrorizaron cuando Emmett sacó un cuchillo de su bolsillo.

"¿Qué mierda va a hacer?"

Carlisle no se iba a quedar esperando la respuesta, así que fue donde el jefe y lo sujetó del hombro.

_ no haga una locura.

_ Suéltame, Carlisle.

_ Si te descubren, te van a despedir.

_ Te dije que me soltaras.

_ Carlisle tiene razón_ intervino Charlie_ no vale la pena.

_ ¿Qué no vales la pena… chicos, esta tipa nos podría ayudar!

_ Y no lo va a hacer si la torturas_ el rubio le retiró lentamente el cuchillo_ no es nuestra forma de actuar, Emmett, somos detectives, no delincuentes, y mi hermana se sentiría muy decepcionada si se enterara de lo que pensaste hacer.

Ante eso último, el comisario cayó rendido a la silla. Hace menos de diez horas su mujer había salido de pabellón, en muy mal estado. No la dejaron verla, pero tampoco quería hacerlo. No quería observar a aquella mujer que tan poco se parecía a la que una vez había sido su esposa.

_ Encontramos unos cadáveres_ prosiguió Charlie con el interrogatorio al ver que su jefe no hablaba_ una carta de Cormac fue encontrada junto a ellos.

_ No sé qué podría significar.

_ ¿No le suena Darío o Catherine Brandon?

La mujer negó con la cabeza. Sinceramente ninguno de esos nombres les decía algo.

_ ¿No sabe si Mclagen tenía algún tipo de familia?

_ Lo siento, pera ya dije que no voy a revelar esas cosas, ya lo traicioné lo suficiente como para…

_ Basta_ dijo el jefe, interrumpiéndola_ mira, Esme, hasta ahora no has hecho más que defenderlo… ¿cuál es tu idea?, ¿Qué tiene ese maldito que lo quieres tanto?

_ Es como mi hermano, hemos estado juntos muchos años… y si él es así es por culpa suya también, detective.

_ Por favor…

_ Es cierto_ continuó ella, ignorando la indignación de Cullen_ usted lo dejó sin familia, no puede esperar que eso no tenga repercusiones, soy psicóloga, y sé que Cormac puede cambiar.

_ ¿Cambiar?_ Emmett se puso de pie, aunque sin la intensión de dañar a nadie_ ¿sabes cuántas atrocidades hizo?

_ No quiero saberlo.

_ ¡Es un violador, un asesino… ni siquiera lo hace por dinero, su único afán es destruir!

_ Todos somos pecadores.

_ Sí, pero yo no ando violando niñas inocentes_ convino Carlisle.

Esme miró al comisario. Lo veía tan apenado y frustrado que sin dudas quería colaborar, pero su lealtad se lo impedía, su corazón la obligaba a permanecer callada; mientras que el hombre frente a ella por poco no derramaba las lágrimas.

_ Mi hija… _ comenzó a decir Emmett, conteniendo el llanto. El rubio de Carlisle le puso su mano en la espalda en señal de apoyo_ Rosa… ella tenía apenas doce años… quería ser bailarina de ballet… era la niña más linda de su clase… y ahora no es más que un recuerdo_ la miró directo a los ojos_ por favor, Esme, dime dónde puedo encontrarlo.

_ De verdad me gustaría ayudarlo_ y sus palabras eran verdaderas_ pero lo que usted quiere es venganza y eso no va a traer de regreso a su hija.

_ Lo sé…

_ Ella está muerta.

_ ¡Lo sé!_ le gritó casi golpeando la mesa_ pero no es sólo por eso que necesito encontrar a Mclagen… _ suspiró para intentar tranquilizarse_ tú conociste a Constanza Brandon, ¿cierto?

_ Sí_ Esme se extrañó_ ¿Por qué?

_ Porque… Cony es mi hija.

_ ¿Qué?_ la pelirroja abrió mucho los ojos.

_ Me la robaron cuando apenas había nacido… tengo que sacarla de ese lugar antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Esme creía que Alice tenía otros padres, uno muy malvado que abusaba sexualmente de ella. Pero ahora que miraba atentamente al comisario no pudo evitar relacionar su rostro con el de la chica. Tenían las mismas mejillas, casi el mismo color de ojos…

"¿Alice… hija de Emmett?", y la pelirroja comenzó a temer por la posibilidad de que Cormac se enterara de eso.

_ Por favor_ le rogó el comisario_ sé que Cormac no la trata bien, sólo quiero un teléfono o una dirección.

_ No creo que pueda sacarla_ expuso ella_ está enamorada de uno que pertenece al grupo.

"¿Enamorada?", Jasper jamás le había dicho algo así a Emmett.

_ ¿De quién?_ preguntó, preocupado.

_ De uno nuevo, es muy amigo de Cormac, incluso más criminal que él.

"¿Más criminal?"- a Emmett le costaba imaginárselo. Pero no perdió tiempo en eso, sino que insistió en su pedido.

_ Por favor, Esme, tú me puedes ayudar a rescatar a mi hija.

_ ¿Ella no lo sabe?

El jefe negó con la cabeza.

_ Lamentablemente me enteré cuando ella ya pertenecía a la pandilla.

"¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?"- se preguntaba Esme.

_ ¿Y?_ continuó él, al ver que ella no hablaba_ ¿le harías ese favor a Constanza?

Esme no era nadie para impedirle a una muchacha de apenas dieciocho años que conociera a su verdadero padre, así que, con el dolor de su alma, y para el enojo seguramente de su hermano, procedió a darle un número telefónico al comisario, el número con el que podía contactar a Cormac.

_ Por favor, no sea malo_ le pidió ella, un poco arrepentida_ Cormac no es tan malo como parece.

Pero Emmett ya no le prestaba atención, sino que se había acercado a sus compañeros.

_ ¿Rastreamos el móvil?_ preguntó Carlisle.

_ No, no… _ el jefe los miró con una sonrisa_ tengo una idea mejor.

Y minutos después, Ronald Weasley era retirado de la cárcel para luego reunirse con la Brigada Investigadora del Crimen Organizado.

000000000000000000

Cormac masticaba chicle, ruidosamente, sentado sobre una silla, y observando pensativamente a la chica que dormía en la cama del frente.

"Maldita perra"- pensaba con respecto a Alice, pues hace bastante tiempo que había dejado de sentir algo por ella. Ahora no era más que una enemiga.

Alice se había desmayado poco tiempo después de la discusión, y era por eso que dormía, y porque Daniel la vigilaba, de lo contrario se encontraría contra la pared, siendo abusada por el jefe.

"Ese estúpido de Daniel"

Si había algo que Mclagen detestaba eran las relaciones amorosas, ya que éstas siempre terminaban interfiriendo en el trabajo. Él no sabía qué tan profundos eran los sentimientos de Daniel hacia Alice, o si era simplemente una calentura, pero de algo estaba seguro: era lo suficientemente fuerte para desafiarlo a él.

Pero habían resuelto el asunto y no volverían a pelear, a menos que la chica fuera maltratada de nuevo, y Cormac accedió a la petición, aunque en su interior sólo pensaba en cómo deshacerse de la mocosa que tantos problemas le había provocado.

"¿La mato?... y si la mato, ¿cómo?"

Miró hacia la ventana, en donde se observaba cómo Mauro y Daniel practicaban puntería con los nuevos fusiles. El otro rubio le devolvió la mirada y ambos se observaron por unos segundos, conscientes de que ninguno confiaba en el otro.

Al final fue Cormac el primero en dejar de mirarlo, y lo hizo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Le daba mucha gracia que un criminal de tan buen prestigio como Daniel se hubiese fijado en una mocosa como Alice.

"Lo que hace un hombre desesperado"- pensó.

Pero el jefe tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar que la extraña relación de Daniel y Alice, pues hace menos de media hora su celular había sonado, un celular que sólo Esme podía haber contactado.

En un principio pensó que sería justamente ella, la traidora, pero, no era nadie más que Ronald, quien acababa de escapar de la cárcel y quería contactarse con ellos.

"Por favor"

Cormac no era tonto, y no demoró ni un segundo en suponer que era una trampa de la policía, pues Ron tampoco había sido uno de sus compañeros más fieles. Así que decidió darles también una sorpresa, y era por eso que los otros dos practicaban puntería, porque en pocos minutos irían a asesinar a Rosalie Morales en el hospital de Santiago, mientras Emmett y el traidor de Ron iban a arrestar a alguien que nunca llegaría.

"Soy un genio".

En tanto, Jasper disparaba con rabia hacia la lata de cerveza. En su mente las imágenes de su amada herida lo atormentaban.

"¿Estará enferma?"

El vómito y el desmayo de la chica lo inquietaban, pero a decir verdad una enfermedad era lo que menos le preocupaba, lo que menos lo asustaba.

_ ¿Cuál es tu plan?_ le preguntó de pronto Mauro, sin quitar la puntería de la lata.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?_ y disparó de nuevo con éxito.

_ A que ambos sabemos que lo tuyo con la mocosa es algo más que una calentura, o si no no la habrías escondido.

_ No es algo que te incumba.

_ Podría ayudarte_ el rubio lo miró_ si matamos a Cormac…

_ No planeo nada_ interrumpió de inmediato_ Alice… me parece que es muy pequeña para estar metida donde está… sólo quiero que se vaya.

_ ¿Y tú te vas con ella?

_ No_ ni siquiera vaciló.

_ Me gustaría creerte, Daniel… pero no te creo, eres demasiado raro… sales cuando se te da la gana, nunca das explicaciones… si no fuera porque Alice confesó, yo habría pensado que tú eras el traidor.

Y Jasper le sonrió con antipatía, para luego continuar con los disparos; Aunque en su interior comenzó a darse cuenta de que las cosas se estaban poniendo realmente complicadas.

Ring- ring… ring-ring…

Mclagen agarró su celular y observó un número conocido.

_ ¿Aló?_ contestó de mala gana. En estos momentos, cuando se disponía a realizar una misión, este tipo de llamadas le molestaba_ estoy ocupado.

_ Cormac_ la voz al otro lado era grave, como enferma_ perdona que te interrumpa, debes de…

_ Ve al asunto de una vez.

_ Ya, lo que pasa es que una nueva chiquilla viene a visitarme esta tarde.

_ ¿Y quién es?_ preguntó sin interés alguno.

_ A que no adivinas… Isabella Cullen.

Y el brillo en los ojos de Cormac se encendió.

_ Gracias, Ignacio_ y cortó.

Ignacio Vergara trabajaba en Santiago, en una clínica privada especializada en partos y maternidad, aunque en internet publicaba ilegalmente los abortos a madres adolescentes desesperadas. ¿Por qué la hija de Cullen iría a un lugar como ese?, le daba lo mismo a Mclagen, él sólo se interesaba porque pronto otra descendiente del comisario moriría.

_ ¡MAURO, DANIEL!_ los llamó, poniéndose de pie.

Los aludidos entraron, con las armas en la mano.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ quiso saber Mauro.

_ Creí que partiríamos en una hora.

_ Cambio de planes_ anunció el jefe, tomando la mochila que contenía las armas_ nos vamos ahora a Santiago.

_ ¿Vamos a matar a Rosalie?

_ No, de esa nos vamos a encargar más tarde… primero tenemos otro asunto que solucionar.

Y mientras comenzaban a salir, Jasper metía su mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón y procedía a apretar silenciosamente las teclas del teléfono. Emmett tenía que saber que aún le quedaba tiempo para rescatar a su mujer.

Mis ojos se fueron abriendo poco a poco.

La garganta me dolía, al igual que el estómago y la cabeza. ¿Qué me había pasado?

Escuché unas voces y tardé en distinguir que se trataba de los chicos.

"Te desmayaste"- me recordé, y probablemente era por eso que me costaba distinguir las cosas.

¿Por qué me habría desmayado? ¿O por qué habría vomitado? Es decir, en el último tiempo yo casi no comía, lo que justificaba el desmayo, pero no el vómito.

"¿Estaré enferma?"

La posibilidad me asustaba. Enfermarme significaría tener que ser atendida por un médico que yo sabía no iba a poder tener, por lo que probablemente la única solución sería la muerte.

"¿Sería muy malo morir?"

En ocasiones anteriores sí que había deseado tal desenlace, como cuando abusaban de mí. Pero ahora que en mi mano se encontraba un anillo de compromiso, que mi amor me había prometido un futuro juntos, no me daba ni la mínima gana de abandonar esta vida.

Sin embargo, mi meditación fue interrumpida por un fuerte portazo. ¿Se habían ido?

Me senté y pude observar a través de la ventana que los tres, Cormac, Mauro y Daniel se dirigían a la camioneta.

"Van a salir".

¿Y yo me iba a quedar aquí acostada sin hacer nada?

"No, señor".

Salí de la cama y tomé las primeras prendas de vestir que encontré. Algo me decía que no planeaban hacer nada bueno, y yo no me iba a quedar aquí durmiendo. Por último, si iban a seguir torturándome que entonces tuvieran razones para hacerlo.

Así que, cuando vi que se alejaban en el vehículo, me subí a otro que había, uno más pequeño y comencé a seguirlos.

"Sólo espero no desmayarme de nuevo".

**ahora Alice emprende su último viaje como infiltrada, y ahora sí que el final está cerca. **

**no se lo pierdan!**

**nos vemos.**


	41. LA HUIDA

**HOLA DE NUEVO. BUENO AQUÍ ESTÁ OTRO CAPÍTULO, Y SOLO QUEDAN CINCO!**

**NO SE PIERDAN LOS SIGUIENTES.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS TAMBIÉN A TODAS LAS QUE HAN COMENTADO, QUE DE VERDAD ME ALEGRAN EL DÍA. EN UN PRINCIPIO ERAN POQUITOS LOS COMENTARIOS, Y PENSÉ QUE CASI NADIE LA LEÍA. PERO AHORA ME HACE MUY FELIZ QUE SEAN MÁS LOS QUE COMENTAN.**

**ASÍ QUE GRACIAS A Gaby Rivera, a JazzCullen, a Cristina Becker, Y SOBRE TODO A MI QUERIDA Tina, QUE CON EL ÚLTIMO COMENTARIO ME HIZO SALTAR DE FELICIDAD. DE VERDAD, ERES LA MEJOR TINA, Y CON TUS PALABRAS ME MOTIVO MUCHO MÁS A CONTINUAR LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA. LA VERDAD ES QUE ESO DE PUBLICAR TAMPOCO ESTÁ MUY DESCARTADO, PUES ME LO HA SUGERIDO OTRA PERSNA TAMBIÉN. PERO QUIERO TERMINAR LA SAGA- PLANEO HACER AL MENOS TRES LIBROS- ARREGLARLOS BIEN, TODAS LAS COSAS, LOS NOMBRES, TODO, Y RECIÉN ALLÍ VERÉ. ESPERO QUE TUS PALABRAS SEAN DE VERDAD SÍ Y NO UNA EXAGERACIÓN. BUENO, DE TODAS FORMAS GRACIAS, TINITA, MUCHOS BESITOS A TI, Y UN FUERTE ABRAZO.**

**Y AHORA… A LEER LOS ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS.**

**LA HUIDA**

La Brigada Investigadora del Crimen Organizado viajaba en dirección a la cuarta región, con la compañía especial de Ronald, quien tendría que tomar el riesgo de reunirse con Cormac.

El viaje había sido silencioso hasta el momento, pues ninguno parecía dispuesto a sociabilizar. Emmett manejaba muy concentrado; Victoria miraba de reojo al delincuente; Carlisle miraba pensativo el paisaje; Charlie trataba de que Rex no saltara de sus brazos; y Isaac, al lado del conductor, no hacía más que gastar oxígeno. Quizás Harry se habría animado a conversar, pero el chico estaba nuevamente en el hospital por el balazo recibido en la pierna. Aunque, a pesar del dolor, se había convertido en un paciente más odioso incluso de lo que Constanza había sido para los doctores.

Al final, Victoria se atrevió a romper el silencio.

_ ¿Cómo sabemos que va a funcionar?

Emmett la entendió, pues él sabía que la llamada había sido demasiado obvia.

_ No nos queda más que confiar.

_ Eso es alentador_ dijo ella con ironía.

_ Por favor_ habló Carlisle_ el pesimismo no nos sirve de mucho ahora.

_ Además contamos con más personas que Cormac_ agregó entusiasta Charlie_ si se le ocurre hacernos una trampa, igual somos más que él.

_ Pero recuerden no dispararle a Cony, ¿sí?

El hecho de que el jefe sacara el tema de la muchacha hizo que varios sonrieran.

_ ¿Quién lo diría?_ dijo el rubio_ Cony es mi sobrina_ soltó unas risitas_ imagino la cara que va a poner Rosalie cuando se entere… va a saltar en una pata.

_ Si es que vive para enterarse.

Y todos se voltearon a Victoria por lo desubicado de su comentario.

Por suerte, el jefe cambió rápidamente el tema.

_ En cuanto lleguemos quiero que se dispersen, no tiene que vernos con Ron.

Asintieron con sus cabezas.

De pronto, cuando el silencio volvió a inundarlos, el móvil del comisario vibró.

"¿Un mensaje?"- se cuestionó con el ceño fruncido.

Aprovechó una luz roja del semáforo para verlo.

_ ¿De quién es?_ quiso saber Isaac.

_ De mi infiltrado.

Los demás se interesaron de inmediato. El mensaje decía lo siguiente:

Lo sabe, va x R.

Y sin siquiera respetar las leyes de tránsito, Emmett apretó el acelerador, giró hacia la derecha, y por poco no acaba con un peón que caminaba por la vereda.

_ ¡Qué pasa!_ exclamó Victoria.

_ Nos devolvemos a Santiago.

Colocó la sirena sobre el vehículo y luego avanzó a toda velocidad por la calle, esquivando a los autos, consciente de que podría tener muy poco tiempo.

00000000000000000000000

El vehículo estacionó a un costado de la calle.

Un hombre alto y delgado los esperaba a las afueras de una clínica privada. Eran ya las cinco de la tarde.

_ ¿Aquí es?_ quiso saber Mauro.

Cormac encontró que no era necesario responder, así que salió del auto en silencio, al igual que sus compañeros, dejando las armas dentro.

Jasper era el más inquieto, pues no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde se hallaban, y deseaba que su jefe de brigada estuviera en estos momentos ordenando varias patrullas en torno al hospital.

_ Hola_ saludó Mclagen a quien los esperaba.

_ Buenas tardes.

_ Aquí estoy_ el rubio al mando se detuvo frente al doctor, haciendo que los otros dos también se detuvieran_ creo que me llamaste porque la hija de Cullen estaba aquí.

"¡Qué!"- a Jasper por poco no se le detiene el corazón- "¿Bella está aquí?".

De haberlo sabido antes le habría enviado otro mensaje al comisario.

_ Pidió una cita a las cinco y treinta_ explicó el doctor_ va a venir sola.

_ Entonces la esperamos.

Y permanecieron en el lugar, vigilantes y con muy poca paciencia.

El doctor Vergara era parte de los contactos secretos de Mclagen, y a cambio de un dinero mensual informaba de cada novedad al rubio, además, claro, de que varias de sus jóvenes pacientes habían terminado por convertirse en víctimas de Cormac, como ahora le iba a suceder a Bella.

"¿Cómo le aviso a Emmett?"- pensaba insistentemente el infiltrado.

¡Por fin!

La camioneta se me había perdido al doblar una esquina, y casi perdí la esperanza de volver a encontrarla. Pero no, cuando llegué a un lugar sospechoso, me encontré con que los chicos habían dejado la camioneta estacionada al borde de una calle. Los tres estaban acompañados por otro hombre que no reconocí en lo más mínimo.

"¿Sería amigo de Cormac?".

Estacioné a unos buenos metros de distancia para no llamar su atención. Y funcionó, porque ninguno se volteó a mirarme.

Me quedé quieta y observé la escena: el desconocido y Cormac se hallaban enfrente de una puerta, mientras Mauro y Jasper reposaban las espaldas sobre un costado de la camioneta.

"¿Para qué habrán venido?"

El reloj en la muñeca de Mclagen acaba de marcar las seis de la tarde, y aún ni rastros de Isabella.

_ Debe de ser el tráfico_ dijo Ignacio, un poco nervioso por las expresiones molestas de los criminales_ es la capital, a veces se arma un tráfico impresionante.

Sin embargo, Cormac ya había perdido la paciencia, y de improvisto agarró al doctor del cuello y lo elevó en el aire, estrechando su espalda contra la muralla. Mauro y Daniel se armaron con un revólver cada uno.

_ Se supone que la mocosa vendría_ dijo el jefe, con una rabia impresionante en sus ojos.

_ Es que… _ Ignacio apenas podía hablar por el miedo que sentía_ es que a veces las niñas se arrepienten y no asisten a la consulta.

_ ¿Y ahora me lo dices?_ lo soltó con brusquedad y luego permaneció en el mismo lugar_ debiste de haberme llamado cuando la tuvieras aquí… ¿o es que acaso piensas que no tengo cosas que hacer?

_ No, no, por supuesto que no, sé que usted es un hombre muy ocupado… y lo que menos yo querría hacer es molestarlo, se lo aseguro.

_ Pues ya me molestaste, y más encima perdí cuatro horas de mi valioso tiempo… ¿cómo crees que vas a pagar eso?

Ignacio tragó saliva. Sus ojos iban de Mauro, que alistaba el revólver, a Cormac, que subía las mangas de su polera. Ambos le asustaban mucho.

_ Por favor_ rogó el doctor_ no me hagan nada, yo sólo quería ayudar.

_ Lamentablemente, Ignacio, no soy un hombre que justifique los errores.

Y luego Cormac y Mauro comenzaron a golpear salvajemente al doctor, en la cara, en la espalda, en el pecho, en las piernas…

"Pobrecito"

Yo no sabía que podría haber hecho el hombre, pero sin dudas que nada que mereciera tal golpiza, es decir, Mauro y Cormac lo estaban haciendo añicos. ¿Por qué?

Una inquietud comenzó a apoderarse de mí, temiendo lo que ocurriría a continuación.

"¿Lo matarán?"

Aunque en realidad lo que más me alarmaba era el modo en que lo harían. A pesar de estar a una considerable distancia, de todas formas vi claramente la sangre que emanaba del rostro del sujeto. No había que ser adivino para saber que esto no terminaría en nada bueno.

"Ay, no"

Un mareo repentino me embargó. ¿Por qué me tenía que dar justo ahora?

Solté el volante y me llevé las manos al estómago, tratando de que eso evitara el vómito.

"No ahora, por favor, no ahora".

Respiré profundamente, con los ojos cerrados, y logré calmar los mareos.

Cuando levanté la mirada y enfoqué mi atención de nuevo en los criminales, la escena había cambiado: ni Cormac, ni Mauro, ni el desconocido hombre se encontraban allí, lo que me indicaba que probablemente habían entrado a la casa.

Mi Jasper estaba solo al lado de la camioneta, al parecer con un arma en su lamo, y observando fijamente la casa de enfrente, en donde un largo letrero indicaba: clínica.

"¿Qué estás esperando?"- me dijo una voz en la cabeza, y aunque en un comienzo no entendí bien, luego supe a qué se refería, cuando mis ojos se posaron en el anillo de compromiso.

Jasper, mi gran amor, se encontraba solo; yo también, pues los otros estaban dentro de la clínica… y seguramente no notarían si Jasper y yo…

"¿Y si él no quería?"

Pero recordé sus propias palabras: "no quiero separarme de ti". Él estaba dispuesto a escapar conmigo, y mientras antes fuera mejor, así que no lo seguí pensando, al fin y al cabo cada minuto podía hacer la diferencia.

"Vamos, Alice"

Dejé el motor encendido, abrí la puerta del auto… y salí corriendo hacia afuera.

"No te marees, no te marees"

Las piernas me dolían terriblemente, pero aún así no paré. Yo sabía que podía aguantar. Sólo eran unos metros más, unos metros más y por fin todo acabaría.

Jasper no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

"¿Alice?"

Sí, la chica cojeaba en su dirección, vestida con un short y una polera con mangas, con expresión adolorida y angustiada.

"¿Qué mierda hace acá?"

Él la hacía durmiendo en la casa, a salvo y tranquila, por lo que cuando la alcanzó y le sujetó los brazos para ayudarla a apoyarse, no dudó en reprenderla.

_ ¿Tú estás loca? ¿Cómo se te ocurre…

_ Vámonos_ le interrumpió ella_ vámonos ahora.

_ ¿Qué?_ él no le entendía nada_ ¿de qué estás hablando?

Alice se le acercó un poco más, no con la intensión de besarlo, sino de poder hablarle más bajo.

_ Tú dijiste que nos íbamos a escapar, ¿no?... bueno, esta es la oportunidad.

Jasper calló unos segundos. Su plan de escape se lo había imaginado de otra forma, cuando corrieran menos riesgos. Pero la muchacha tenía razón, y podían hacerlo ahora.

_ ¿Estás segura?

Alice rodeó los ojos.

_ ¿Crees que este es el momento para discutirlo?, vámonos.

El rubio sonrió y de improvisto la besó en los labios, para luego llevársela en brazos al auto que tenía el motor encendido.

_ Apúrate_ le urgió ella.

La colocó en el asiento del copiloto, y después se acomodó en el volante.

_ Afírmate bien.

Y mientras machaban, Alice prefirió ponerse el cinturón de seguridad por cualquier incidente.

Pero cuando los enamorados iban a doblar la esquina de la calle, Cormac justo acababa de salir de la clínica, con las manos ensangrentadas, y la cabeza hirviéndole de rabia.

"¿Dónde está Daniel?"

Mauro también se hizo esa pregunta, aunque supo la respuesta al observar la patente del auto que doblaba en la esquina.

_ Ese auto es de nosotros_ dijo el moreno_ estaba en la casa.

Y la única forma de que tal vehículo hubiese llegado donde ellos era…

"Maldita Alice"

Cormac no tuvo dudas de que la mocosa los hubiera seguido para llevarse a Daniel con ella.

"Me las van a pagar".

_ Anda al hospital_ le ordenó a Mauro, acercándose rápidamente a la camioneta_ junta a algunos chicos, pide refuerzos, no sé, pero quiero que la puta de Rosalie esté muerta esta noche, ¿me oíste?

No esperó la respuesta y subió al asiento del conductor.

_ ¿A dónde vas?

Pero Cormac no tenía tiempo para quedarse charlando. Aceleró, dobló ruidosamente, y comenzó la persecución hacia los enamorados, una persecución que, él sabía, terminaría en sangre.

**NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULOS!**

**por favor, comenten. y muchas gracias a los que comentan y los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia, porque se que muchas veces los capitulos son muy largos.**

**bueno, nos vemos!**


	42. APAGÓN

**AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVO, CON UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO. ESPERO QUE LES ESTÉ GUSTANDO Y QUE NO LES HAGA TAN LARGOS. PIENSO EN CORTARLOS, PERO LUEGO ME ARREPIENTO. CREO QUE TODO JUNTO ES MÁS EMOCIONANTE.**

**BUENO, BESITOS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS A LAS QUE COMENTAN Y A LAS QUE LEEN, Y ATI Tina, MI FAN NÚMERO UNO, COMO DICES, JAJAJAJAJA. GRACIAS A TODAS!**

**APAGÓN**

La brigada de Emmett había arribado en el hospital donde Rosalie reposaba a eso de las seis y media de la tarde, cuando el sol de verano aún alumbraba en lo alto del cielo.

El plan había sido demasiado obvio, que el comisario se encontraba estúpido por haber pensado que funcionaría, por haber subestimado a Cormac. Pero de todas formas no se desanimó, pues sabía que tendrían la oportunidad de atrapar a Mclagen, en especial porque éste creía haberlo engañado.

Los detectives entraron al hospital y de inmediato mostraron sus credenciales para evitar las interrogaciones.

_ ¿Qué ocurre?_ se les acercó el doctor Díaz, preocupado, mientras los otros guardaban las credenciales.

_ Hubo una emergencia_ le explicó el jefe_ tenemos la impresión de que algo va a ocurrir en unos momentos.

_ ¿Algo malo?

_ No puedo revelar más_ Emmett se puso más serio_ necesito que nos permitan proceder de la forma más eficaz posible, que no se interpongan.

_ Claro, claro_ el doctor sabía también que no tenía mucha autoridad contra la policía_ cuente con nosotros para lo que sea.

_ Genial_ el jefe miró a sus compañeros y luego volvió sus ojos al médico_ porque necesitamos unas cuantas cosas por hacer.

Mientras Victoria y Charlie se vestían de enfermeros, y Isaac con Carlisle de guardias de seguridad, Emmett aprovechó el momento para recorrer el lugar.

A pesar de no querer saber, por miedo, el resultado de los exámenes, de todas formas fue hacia la habitación en que su esposa descansaba. El útero de Rosalie antes de la operación estaba muy dañado, así que su estado era muy débil.

La vio a través de la ventanita de la puerta y tuvo que contener las ganas de llorar, porque no le gustó para nada verla conectada a un montón de tubitos, pálida y respirando con dificultad.

"Ay, mi amor"

Suspiró con pesar, y apoyó su mano en la puerta. Le daban ganas de entrar a abrasarla, pero sabía que eso era imposible, pues su mujer tenía absolutamente prohibida la entrada de cualquiera.

De pronto, el teléfono dentro de su bolsillo vibró.

Por un momento creyó que se trataba de Jasper, pero no era así, pues el número correspondía a otra persona.

_ ¿Edward?_ sin duda le extrañó que el pelirrojo lo llamara.

_ Jefe_ por alguna razón, sonaba contento_ perdone que lo interrumpa…

_ Sí, estoy a punto de solucionar un problema, así que se breve, ¿sí?

Ni siquiera esa respuesta tan cortante cambió la alegría de Edward.

_ Lo que pasa… es que…

_ Edward, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, habla de una vez.

_ Está bien_ y luego de unos segundos, reveló la verdad_ su hija Bella y yo… vamos a ser padres.

Emmett quedó impactado, con los ojos muy abiertos, y las cejas arqueadas. Nunca se había imaginado que algo así sucedería, menos en las circunstancias en que estaban.

"¿Bellita… embarazada?"

_ Va a ser abuelo.

_ A ver, imbécil_ Emmett comenzaba recién a asimilar la noticia_ ¿me estás diciendo que tocaste a mi niñita?

Sin embargo, Edward no se intimidó.

_ Por favor, eso es lo de menos, ¡voy a ser papá!

Y aunque el comisario no quería, de todas formas compartía la alegría de su yerno. Siempre había anhelado la oportunidad de tener nietitos corriendo alrededor de la casa, mientras él y Rosalie…

Pensar en eso lo hizo mirar a su mujer. "Vamos a ser abuelos"- quiso decirle. Pero ella estaba postrada en la cama, en riesgo vital, sin saber nada de nada.

"¿Lo sabrá alguna vez?"

El pesimismo y el terror, por poco no lo invadió. Sentía que el pecho se le apretaba sólo con pensar en que su amada moriría.

"No pienses en eso", y para despejar su mente, decidió hablar.

_ ¿Cómo está Bella?_ preguntó.

_ Bueno… _ el tono de voz de Edward ya no era tan jubiloso_ ¿recuerda que a veces nos mandan a investigar las páginas ilegales de internet?

_ Sí.

_ Bueno, resulta que encontré una publicidad que ofrecía abortos de calidad en una consulta privada del doctor Ignacio Vergara… llamé a su secretaria y pedí hora para las cinco y media de la tarde, pero me dijeron que esa hora ya estaba ocupada.

_ ¿Bella se iba a hacer un aborto?_ no le había costado deducirlo.

_ Por favor, no la castigue, está conmigo y de verdad se arrepiente de haberlo pensado, ella sólo no quería más problemas.

"Ay, Bellita, Bellita".

Emmett lo que menos sentía era enojo. Conocía a su hija y dudaba de que tuviera malas intensiones como para hacer un aborto sólo por egoísmo. Aunque en realidad, sí, estaba enojado, furioso, consigo mismo por haber permitido que la lejanía con su pequeña llegara a tanto, es decir, ¿cómo no se había percatado de su embarazo?

_ ¿Cuántos meses tiene?_ preguntó.

_ Seis.

_ ¡SEIS!

_ Sé que no se le notaban, ella se dio cuenta hace apenas una semana… prométame que no la va a castigar, ella necesita el máximo apoyo de su familia.

El comisario frunció el ceño.

_ ¿Qué clase de padre crees que soy?, claro que la voy a apoyar, es mi hija, y si está embarazada es por mi culpa, por haberle permitido que un pervertido como tú se le acercara.

El otro soltó risitas y se alegró aún más al comprender el humor de su suegro.

_ Pero no celebres mucho_ le advirtió el suegro_ mira que puede que a mi niñita no la rete, pero a ti nada te va a salvar.

_ Descuide, ya estoy preparando la mejilla para cuando lo vea.

Ambos rieron.

_ Ya, mejor anda a vigilarla antes de que se le ocurra cortarse las venas o algo así.

_ Sí, mejor… _ hizo una pequeña pausa. Luego agregó_ de verdad, Emmett, gracias por no defraudarme.

_ Me gustaría decir lo mismo… ya, voy a cortar, antes de que me arrepienta y te mande a buscar por mi equipo.

_ Ya, nos vemos luego.

_ Y comienza a acostúmbrate a decirme "señor Cullen".

El pelirrojo volvió a reír, e iba a cortar, pero el jefe lo llamó antes.

_ ¿Qué ocurre?

_ Por favor… dile a Bellita que la amo.

Y más contento aún, el miembro de Inteligencia cortó.

Una leve sonrisa iluminó el rostro del comisario, y la opresión de su pecho desapareció. Miró a su mujer y se decidió a romper las reglas una vez más. Su esposa podría estar muy mal, inconsciente y delicada, pero él sabía que si luego despertaba y se enteraba de que nadie se tomó el tiempo de revelarle su nueva condición de abuela, entonces se enfadaría muchísimo. Así que, haciendo caso omiso a las enfermeras que transitaban en el pasillo, Emmett abrió la manilla de la puerta y entró.

Verla tan de cerca lo afectó todavía más.

"Tienes que contárselo"

Y respiró profundamente para darse el valor. Nunca la había visto tan delgada y… fea, demacrada, con las ojeras sumamente marcadas. De todas formas se sentó a su lado y no pudo evitar recordar que hace un poco más de veinte años, ambos habían estado en roles opuestos.

Mi amor se detuvo frente a la luz roja del semáforo. Habíamos avanzado unos buenos metros desde el lugar en donde habíamos dejado a Cormac y a Mauro, y por fin sentí un alivio en mi cuerpo.

"¿Sería verdad que…?"

Lo miré. Él también me observaba, con una sonrisa que se fue haciendo cada vez más amplia.

Nos besamos sin siquiera pensarlo.

¡Auch!, mi pierna se había pasado a llevar con la palanca de cambio, y me había provocado un intenso dolor, pero no me importó, porque sus besos valían la pena.

Sus labios saborearon los míos con pasión, con necesidad… y los míos hacían lo mismo. Ambos sabíamos que esto podría significar la libertad de nuestro amor.

_ Te amo_ le susurré entre un beso y otro.

_ Yo también_ y me dio un fuerte beso para luego alejarse un poco_ no sabes lo mucho que te amo.

_ Sí lo sé_ le di un besito en la nariz y me acomodé a su lado de tal forma que mi cabeza quedó apoyada en su hombro. Por primera vez quise que el semáforo no diera jamás la luz verde.

_ No puedo creer que haya funcionado_ me dijo_ definitivamente estás loca.

_ Si_ le di un besito en el cuello_ ¿pero qué más podía hacer?, te vi irte y… no sé_ me encogí de hombros_ pensé que a lo mejor esta era la oportunidad.

_ Eres una bruja entonces… una brujita preciosa.

Le entrecerré los ojos, pero el resentimiento no me duró nada, ya que sus labios se encargaron de quitármelo.

"Lo amo tanto".

Le acaricié el cabello con mi mano, mientras que su lengua se introducía en mi boca.

"¿Por qué este hombre tenía que besar tan rico?"- pensé.

Para mi desdicha, volvió a alejarse.

_ Te amo mucho_ repitió.

Sonreí como hace tiempo que no lo hacía, quizás desde que habíamos estado en casa de doña Mercedes.

_ ¿A dónde vamos?_ le pregunté, un poco más seria.

_ A donde sea, lo importante es que tú estés conmigo.

"Ay, es tan romántico".

Intenté besarlo de nuevo, quizás por última vez antes de que el semáforo cambiara de luz. Pero no pude siquiera acercarme, pues…

_ Ayy!_ me quejé, luego de que yo y mi amor chocáramos contra la parte delantera del vehículo. Por suerte no habíamos salido volando por el parabrisas, porque alguien nos acababa de estrellar por atrás.

_ ¿Estás bien?_ sus manos me ayudaron a reincorporarme. Abrí más los ojos al observar un poco de sangre en su frente_ estoy bien_ aseguró al notar mi preocupación_ ¿no estás herida?

Las piernas me dolían, y la cabeza había ido a parar con el vidrio del parabrisas. Pero el golpe no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerme sangrar, así que… "Oh, no"

_ ¿Alice?

Quise que la tierra me tragara.

_ ¿Alice?_ me miraba confundido_ ¿qué pasa?

Yo estaba inmóvil, observando lo que el espejo del retrovisor reflejaba.

"Imposible".

Simplemente yo no podía creer que la vida fuera así de injusta conmigo.

_ ¿Mi amor?

Le señalé el espejo para que entendiera y no demoró en darse cuenta de lo mismo.

_ Maldito_ dijo y me hizo a un lado para comenzar a dar marcha al vehículo.

_ Mi amor…

_ Cállate_ me gritó, concentrado en encender el motor.

Miré hacia atrás y lo vi a la perfección.

"No vamos a poder"- pensé. El auto detrás del nuestro se encontraba demasiado cerca como para que pudiéramos arrancar.

_ Sujétate_ me dijo y aceleró al máximo.

Los espectadores se alejaron de nosotros y observaron con miedo a los dos autos, uno persiguiendo al otro.

"¿Qué querrá Cormac?"

Si nos había descubierto, y más encima estrellado por detrás, entonces no que quedaban dudas de que sus intenciones no eran nada buenas.

Victoria y Charlie no podían creer lo rápido que había pasado el día, porque la noche ya se hacía presente en el lugar. La gente comenzó a transitar con mayor rapidez, a la vez que estos dos detectives tomaban café en la cafetería, vestidos de enfermeros y soportando las miradas molestas de quienes los veían.

"¿Acaso no piensan trabajar?"- se preguntaban indignadas las personas.

Pero los detectives estaban muy lejos de sentirse afectados, al contrario, conversaban cotidianamente sobre el infiltrado de su jefe.

_ ¿Crees que logremos conocerlo?_ preguntó la pelirroja, un poco incómoda por llevar el pelo tomado_ quedan sólo tres, porque Cony no cuenta, es decir, que o Cormac, o Mauro, o Daniel es el infiltrado.

_ Y sabemos que Cormac no puede ser.

_ Lo que nos deja sólo a dos candidatos: Mauricio o Daniel.

Ambos meditaron un momento. Como todos los miembros de la brigada, querían conocer la identidad del ayudante secreto de Emmett, aunque en realidad el tema había surgido sólo de aburridos, pues ya llevaban por lo menos cinco horas en el hospital sin novedades ni señales de la pandilla.

_ No sé para qué malgastamos neuronas en eso, si al final igual el jefe se las va a ingeniar para ocultarlo.

_ Mmm_ Victoria suspiró con resignación_ supongo que tendremos que conformarnos.

_ No sé, tal vez el tipo tampoco es muy simpático, ¿has escuchado del entrenamiento que deben aprobar?

_ Obvio que no, es secreto… ¿tú sí?

_ Bueno, así como escuchar, no, pero… _ tomó un sorbo de su café antes de continuar_ alguien me dijo que hasta les hacen comer caca.

_ ¿Caca?_ puso cara de asco_ ¿y por qué?

_ No sé, imagino que por esas cuestiones de supervivencia, para probar que son invencibles… creo que exageran un poco.

_ Yo… a lo mejor habría postulado al cargo.

_ ¿Ah, sí?_ no lo esperaba.

_ Sí, por qué no, debe de ser muy extremo trabajar en eso, digo, con toda la presión… ¿qué pasó?

La luz del hospital se había apagado de pronto, provocando un silencio profundo y luego la incertidumbre de todos.

Emmett soltó la mano de su mujer y no dudó en ponerse de pie. El repentino apagón no podía significar nada bueno.

Sacó el celular para llamar a su infiltrado, para saber si se trataba del ataque o no, pero como nadie contestó, lo guardó, besó a su amada en la frente y luego salió afuera.

_ ¡Emmett!

Alguien acababa de tomarlo del brazo.

_ Soy Ron_ dijo el desconocido, que no se distinguía bien debido a la falta de luz_ Cormac está aquí.

Y no era que Emmett no lo supiera.

_ Entonces vas a tener que ayudarnos.

_ ¿Ayudarlos?

_ Tú eras el amigo de Cormac, así que… _ lo jaló del brazo para que le siguiera_ vas a ser la carnada.

Mientras tanto, al otro extremo de la ciudad, dos autos continuaban en una persecución.

Mclagen recordaba el momento en que había perseguido a Esme, pero sintió que esta vez no fallaría, pues a diferencia de la pelirroja, Daniel y Alice no tenían lugar donde esconderse, ni siquiera en la comisaría, ya que ambos eran tan criminales como él, en especial Daniel.

"Los voy a matar".

Últimamente las cosas no le estaban saliendo para nada bien, es decir, rescataban a las secuestradas, luego Esme lo traicionaba, atrapaban a la mayoría de sus compañeros… lo único que faltaba era que los enamorados escaparan y se salieran con la suya. Pero no, Mclagen no iba a dejar que eso pasara.

El auto de enfrente trataba de esquivar las luces y de introducirse por pasajes para alejar a Cormac, pero éste los seguía pacientemente por detrás. Sólo esperaba el momento adecuado para sacar su revólver y comenzar a disparar.

Nada había funcionado. Primero, cuatro automóviles se estacionaron afuera, llenos de delincuentes peligrosos, que se apoderaron del hospital y ordenaron a los civiles que se arrinconaran contra la pared; segundo, no sirvió de nada la estrategia de Emmett y resultó ser que Ron no pudo convencer a los demás de su "colaboración", así que lo golpearon y lo dejaron inconsciente en un rincón. Los doctores y las enfermeras también fueron apartados; y tercero, Cormac no se encontraba entre los delincuentes. El jefe de la brigada lo buscó y lo buscó, pero no vio ninguna cabellera rubia, lo que significaba que su infiltrado tampoco había acudido al ataque.

"¿Qué diablo está pasando?"

Emmett intentó llamar nuevamente a su infiltrado, con la esperanza de que éste le explicara la situación. Pero Jasper no respondió y sólo sonó el pito de espera.

"¿Le habrá pasado algo?"

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo para pensar en ello, porque tres tipos lo habían descubierto en la oscuridad del pasillo, y fueron a golpearlo para poder llevarlo luego donde Mauro.

_ Vaya, vaya_ se hizo el asombrado Mauro, a cargo del ataque, cuando observó que sus compañeros traían a rastras al comisario_ ¿así que creía que podía atraparnos?_ miró a todos lados, sin dejar la sonrisa, a la vez que el comisario era dejado en el suelo. Sólo las luces de esa sala estaban encendidas_ ¿por qué no trajo a sus perritos falderos?

_ Vine a ver a mi mujer.

_ Curioso_ continuó el malvado_ porque yo vine por lo mismo.

Emmett intentó reincorporarse para golpearlo, pero uno de los que lo sujetaban le propinó una patada que lo tiró otra vez al suelo.

_ En todo caso, deberías de alegrarte_ dijo el delincuente_ escuché que tu esposa no tiene muchas posibilidades… bueno, después de todo lo que le hicimos, es un milagro que aún viva.

"Maldito"- y a Emmett se le ocurrían un millón de insultos más para el criminal.

_ Ahora_ Mauro sonrió maliciosamente_ tengo a una rubia esperándome.

El moreno tomó un arma y comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo.

_ ¡Ni se te ocurra hacerle algo!_ le advirtió el comisario, que luego recibió un golpe en la mejilla.

"¿Qué hago?"

Los delincuentes caminaban de un lugar a otro e intimidaban a las personas asustadas.

"¿Qué hago?"- volvió a cuestionarse Emmett, consciente de que estaba solo y abandonado. Su infiltrado no le respondía y más encima nadie se encontraba en las condiciones de pedir más ayuda policial.

_ Es una pena_ se burló uno de los tipos que lo sujetaban_ he escuchado que tu mujer es realmente linda.

_ O era, porque con todo lo que la violaron…

Los delincuentes rieron y, extrañamente, el comisario no quiso matarlos. Su estado de ánimo había decaído, y sentía que todo el mundo se le venía encima. Rosalie iba a ser asesinada y él no podía hacer nada.

Pero cuando levantó la mirada, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de otras personas: dos guardias, uno más alto que el otro, uno moreno y de cabellera larga, y otro rubio. Los tres se dedicaron unos segundos de observación.

"¿Podríamos atacarlos de sorpresa?"

La respuesta a esa pregunta le fue dada cuando divisó que debajo de las chaquetas de Isaac y Carlisle llevaban pistolas.

"Puede funcionar".

El jefe les guiñó el ojo y los otros dos asintieron con sus cabezas. En cuestión de segundos, ambos "guardias" se zafaron de los delincuentes, de las cuerdas, para comenzar a disparar hacia el techo con la intensión de asustar.

Funcionó, porque Emmett sintió que sus opresores lo soltaban y con eso tuvo la oportunidad de liberarse.

_ NO…

Pero Emmett ya estaba de pie y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas al individuo que antes lo sostenía. Al otro le propinó un duro golpe en el estómago.

_ ¡JEFE!_ Isaac lo llamó y le indicó que se fuera, mientras él y sus compañeros se encargaban de la situación.

De pronto Victoria y Charlie también habían dejado la fachada y se habían unido al escándalo.

Emmett supo que su amigo tenía razón, así que, dio más patadas a los delincuentes, y después partió corriendo hacia la habitación donde estaba su mujer.

"Vamos, Emmett, corre más rápido".

**no se pierdan la continuación de este último intento por matar a rosalie. **

**nos vemos!**


	43. ÚLTIMOS ENCUENTROS, PRIMERA PARTE

**HOLA, CHICAS, ¿CÓMO ESTÁN? ¿LISTAS PARA LOS ÚLTIMOS TRES CAPÍTULOS?**

**PUES AHORA YA NO QUEDA CASI NADA PARA SABER EL DESCENLACE, Y ESPERO NO DECEPCIONARLAR.**

**DE NUEVO, MI QUERIDA TINA, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS Y TUS PALABRAS, DE VERDAD QUE ME ANIMAS DE UNA FORMA QUE NO TE IMAGINAS. TAMBIÉN TE QUIERO MUCHO Y ESPERO QUE DISFRUTES DE LOS CAPÍTULOS TANTO COMO YO DISFRUTÉ ESCRIBIÉNDOLOS. TE MANDO UN FUERTE ABRASO Y UN BESOTE, AMIGA.**

**AHORA… A LEER!**

**ÚLTIMOS ENCUENTROS, PRIMERA PARTE**

_ ¡CUIDADO!_ le grité.

Estuvo a punto de chocar contra otro auto, pero gracias a mi advertencia, dobló justo a tiempo para esquivarlo. Aunque eso no me provocó alivio, porque de todas formas Cormac nos seguía por detrás.

_ ¿Qué vamos a hacer?_ le pregunté. Su rostro estaba serio y miraba fijamente al frente.

Como no respondió, aproveché para mirar por el espejo de costado.

"¿Por qué?"

Habíamos estado tan cerca de librarnos de ese maldito. ¿Por qué continuaba arruinándonos las cosas?

_ Tengo una idea_ dijo mi amor, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos_ pero es arriesgado.

_ Estoy dispuesta a lo que sea.

Por un instante miró mis ojos, y supe que lo de a continuación no sería nada fácil.

¿Qué más daba?

Cerré los ojos, le tomé la mano, y esperé a que su maniobra pudiera salvarnos.

_ Te amo_ fue lo último que dijo, antes de que…

Sentí un impulso hacia adelante, pero mi amor me sujetó tan bien el brazo que no salté contra el parabrisas.

"¿Qué rayos…?"

El cuerpo volvió a dolerme más que de costumbre, mientras que unos ruidos extraños comenzaron a confundirme.

"Oh, no"- de nuevo me dieron ganas de vomitar.

_ ¡ALICE!

Su mano me jaló y al abrir los ojos pude distinguir lo que había sucedido. ¡HABÍA ESTRELLADO EN UNA CASA!

Nuestro auto estaba incrustado en un amplio living-comedor, donde varios muebles se hallaban destruidos debido al choque intencionado.

_ ¡Vamos!_ me gritó.

El coche también había sufrido daños, y el acero de la cubierta estaba medio doblado, así que nos costó bastante salir hacia afuera.

_ ¿A dónde vamos?

Mi pierna cojeaba y mi paso era demasiado lento, por lo que sus brazos me tomaron y después comenzó a avanzar conmigo encima.

Al ver la casa destruida, me pregunté qué culpa tendrían los dueños del lugar.

Mi amor salió hacia el patio, sin siquiera fijarse en si Cormac nos seguía o no, y se detuvo frente a la muralla que limitaba el lugar.

_ ¿Puedes trepar?

Lo miré con impresión. La muralla debía de medir por lo menos dos metros, mucho más que mi estatura, por lo que definitivamente la respuesta era no.

_ Está bien_ supo mi negación a pesar de que no le contesté_ afírmate, ¿sí?

Y supe de sus intenciones cuando me cargó en su espalda, y luego comenzó a subir por el muro. Su objetivo era engañar a Cormac, haciéndole creer que nos ocultaríamos en la casa, cuando en realidad huiríamos hacia otras.

Lo único de deseé fue que Cormac se lo creyera.

La puerta de la habitación número ocho estaba abierta, así que el comisario apuró el paso. Mauro debía de estar ya adentro.

"Ya voy, mi amor".

Sonaron unos que otros disparos desde la sala principal, pero Emmett no se detuvo. Su mente estaba enfocada en llegar donde su amada para salvarla de Mauricio.

Y logró llegar justo a tiempo.

Mauro apuntaba con su arma la cabeza de la rubia inconsciente cuando el comisario entró por la puerta abierta. Ambos se miraron unos instantes antes de hablar.

_ Al parecer su brigada sí estaba aquí.

_ No soy tan tonto_ expuso el detective_ ¿dónde está Cormac?_ fue avanzando paso a paso.

_ Su infiltrado es Daniel, ¿cierto?

Emmett no mostró impresión alguna, pues Jasper ya le había advertido una vez de las sospechas de Mauricio.

_ Lo sabía_ continuó el malvado, con rabia_ ese maldito nos engañó todo este tiempo…

_ Para que veas lo estúpidos que pueden llegar a ser los tipos como tú.

_ ¡Detente o la mato!_ se había dado cuenta de que el otro se acercaba_ estoy hablando en serio_ y apuntó con más decisión a la enferma.

El comisario no tuvo otra opción que detenerse.

_ Así me gusta, bien obediente.

_ No sé qué esperas, Mauricio, de todas formas vamos a atraparte algún día.

_ Por favor_ el malvado resopló_ no me vengas con esas tonteras sentimentales de policías. No te va a funcionar.

_ ¿Y si te digo que Esme está con nosotros?

"Esme"- el tipo con el tajo en el cuello se sintió aún más enojado.

_ No me hables de esa puta.

_ Era tu novia, ¿cierto?

_ Ella terminó conmigo, y me las va a pagar cuando la vuelva a ver.

_ ¿No la amas?

Mauro rió.

_ Por favor, ¿de qué sirve el amor?_ miró con una sonrisa a su futura víctima_ ¿de qué le sirvió el amor a ella?, está a punto de morir, el amor no la va a salvar.

Y aprovechando que Mauro miraba a Rosalie, Emmett tomó lo primero que encontró- unos aparatos raros- y se los arrojó a la cabeza, logrando que su rival soltara el arma para protegerse el rostro.

Luego ambos saltaron a recoger el arma caída. Comenzaron a golpearse, tirados en el piso, iluminados sólo por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

_ Ya_ Jasper me bajó de su espalda y me miró a los ojos, tomándome las mejillas con sus manos. Lo noté cansado, pero aún así no se desanimó_ tienes que esconderte, ¿sí?, no tengo celular, ni arma, así que voy a….

_ Noo_ me negué y lo obligué a abrasarme_ se supone que no nos íbamos a separar.

Él había estado saltando de patio en patio, conmigo encima, y al parecer Cormac había quedado atrás. Pero no significaba que estuviésemos a salvo, al contrario, ambos sabíamos que el rubio psicópata podía aparecer en cualquier momento.

_ Alice_ me separó de su pecho, aunque intenté sin lograrlo que continuara abrasándome_ no puedo sacarte de aquí sin un arma.

_ ¿Y a quién vas a buscar?

_ Ahí veo, lo pienso en el camino… pero necesito que vayas al segundo piso y me esperes, ¿sí?, no hagas ningún ruido, no llames a nadie, no hagas nada.

La idea no me gustaba, es decir, yo no quería alejarme de él, y menos sabiendo que Cormac podía encontrarlo para matarlo. "Por último que me matara a mí".

Pero en cierto modo él tenía razón, pues yo no era más que una carga en estos momentos debido a mi cuerpo herido, y no podríamos lograr nada sin arma o celular, así que me resigné a dejar que se fuera.

_ Te amo_ le dije y lo besé en los labios_ y prométeme que volverás, ¿sí?

Ahora él me besó, pero mucho más apasionadamente.

"Te amo, te amo, te amo"

Me habría gustado que el beso durara más tiempo, pero sabíamos que tiempo era lo que menos teníamos, así que me dio un último beso en la frente para luego partir por la puerta de la casa.

"Adiós, mi amor".

Primero verifiqué que nadie más se hallara en la casa, y después subí con lentitud la escalera. Yo estaba sola, y no sabía por qué, pero algo me inquietaba, a lo mejor ese instinto femenino me decía que las cosas no iban a resultar bien.

"Ten fe, Alice, ten fe".

Llegué al segundo piso, y me introduje en el cuarto más cercano. Era un cuarto matrimonial, con una cama de dos plazas, un inmenso closet en el fondo, dos veladores, una cómoda y una alfombra peluda en el piso. No me costó mucho adivinar que la casa era de gente adinerada.

Rocé las sábanas sedosas, mientras me preguntaba sobre lo que pasaría cuando mi amor llegara. ¿Qué ayuda conseguiría?, ¿llamaría a Emmett?, ¿volvería?

Quizás la última pregunta era la que más me alarmaba. Pero determiné que era ridículo pensar en la posibilidad de que no lo hiciera, al fin y al cabo, Jasper me amaba y no sería capaz de abandonarme sin razones ni explicaciones.

¡PUM!

Un portazo me sorprendió de repente.

"¡JASPER!"

No se me ocurría quién más podría ser, así que corrí hacia la escalera, y me di cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitaba, a pesar de que sólo nos habíamos separado unos segundos. Lo quería besar y besar, hasta que ya no nos quedaran más besos que dar.

"No, no, no, no…"

Me detuve justo a tiempo en la escalera, antes de que mi cuerpo quedara a la vista. Por suerte no me había puesto zapatos, de lo contrario mis pasos se habrían escuchado.

Subí silenciosamente, casi conteniendo la respiración. Lo había visto en la puerta, de espalda, pero eso me bastó para saber que no se trataba de mi amado, sino de otro rubio mucho menos amoroso.

"Cormac me encontró"

Y lo peor: Jasper ni siquiera se encontraba conmigo para defenderme.

Mauro y Emmett peleaban con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que el escándalo y el alboroto reinaban la sala principal.

Mauro le propinó un golpe en la mejilla y lo lanzó al piso, apoderándose del revólver.

"Ahora te voy a matar"

Pero Cullen no tenía la intensión de rendirse, por lo que se lanzó sobre el delincuente y ambos cayeron nuevamente.

_ ¡SUÉLTAME!_ gritó Mauro, a la vez que el otro le sujetaba el cuello con una mano.

_ ¡Suelta el arma!

Rosalie estaba inconsciente y no distinguía nada de lo que ocurría, ni que Mauro golpeaba a su esposo, ni que éste forcejeaba para que no le dispararan.

Al final un balazo resonó dentro del cuarto.

"¿Me dio a mí?"

Por un momento, Emmett creyó que la bala se le había incrustado quizás en el estómago o en el pecho. Pero no, no sentía dolor alguno. Miró al hombre de enfrente… que estaba sangrando por un costado de las costillas.

"No, no…"

El comisario se alejó y buscó cualquier cosa que le ayudara a detener la sangre. Mauro no podía morir, no mientras Cormac se encontrara aún suelto por las calles.

"Vamos, debe de haber algo".

Abrió los cajones, sacó todas las cosas… el corazón le palpitaba muy rápido, pues se hallaba en contra del tiempo. Mientras más demoraba, menos posibilidades tenía de salvar al sujeto.

Al final, encontró unas vendas. Pero al voltearse, notó que ya era demasiado tarde: Mauro yacía inmóvil, desangrado y con el arma aún entre las manos.

"¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?"

Unos balazos se escucharon desde la sala principal, pero Emmett se encontraba muy afectado como para prestarles atención. Atrapar a Mauricio habría sido un avance más que significativo, habría sido la puerta de acceso a un montón de información, pues el chico era el segundo al mando, y por lo tanto, el que podría haber sabido más cosas respecto a Mclagen.

Pero muerto, Mauricio se volvía en alguien inservible, en un delincuente que jamás sería enjuiciado y sentenciado por los crímenes cometidos.

"Necesito ayuda"- pensó Emmett, y se acercó a su mujer para tranquilizarse. La vio tan tranquila que deseó ser ella para así no tener que torturarse con estrategias que no servirían. De nuevo Cormac parecía ser demasiado listo como para atraparlo.

_ Mi amor…_ se arrodilló para quedar a su altura_ por favor, despierta.

Aunque sabía que eran muy pocas las posibilidades, de todas formas se desilusionó cuando ella no abrió los ojos y permaneció rígida como antes.

"¿Por qué?"

La desmotivación lo embargó. Habían pasado ya tantas cosas que le costaba encontrar una razón por la que continuar.

"¿Y Constanza?"

Sinceramente, él dudaba de que su hija pudiera estar viva. Si el infiltrado no contestaba el celular significaba que probablemente los problemas habían aumentado en la pandilla, lo que indicaba que su hija perdida no estaba corriendo mucha suerte.

"¿Por qué?"- volvió a preguntarse, encontrando absolutamente injusto que la vida lo tratara de esa forma. Él nunca había hecho nada malo como para merecer que dos de sus hijas murieran, que otra anduviera perdida, y que una por poco no se hiciera un aborto, y a eso se sumaba una esposa al borde de la muerte. El único que parecía salvarse era Patricio, el menor de los Cullen, que descansaba a salvo en casa de sus abuelos.

De pronto, un celular vibró.

Le costó asimilar que era él a quién llamaban, pues había perdido toda esperanza de salir de tal situación, con más de quince criminales afuera esperándolo para matarlo.

Miró el número: era uno absolutamente desconocido.

_ ¿Aló?

_ Emmett…

_ ¡Jasper!_ le había reconocido la voz sin problemas_ ¡Por qué mierda no contestas tu celular!

_ No es el momento para eso_ sonaba apurado_ estoy en Balmaceda, necesito que envíes patrullas a la casa número siete del pasaje Bernardo O'Higgins.

_ Espera, espera, no entiendo nada… ¿para qué voy a enviar patrullas?

_ Alice te espera en esa casa.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Y lo mejor sería que te apuraras.

_ ¿Por qué Alice… _ seguía sin entender nada_ creí que Cony estaba con Cormac.

_ Bueno, la saqué de allí, ¿no era eso lo que querías?

El comisario no podía creer que eso estuviese ocurriendo. Por fin su infiltrado comenzaba a obedecer sus órdenes.

_ Y apúrate_ agregó Jasper_ porque Cormac nos persigue.

_ E imagino que tienes a mi hija contigo, ¿cierto?

_ No, la dejé en la casa que te dije, pero no te preocupes, perdimos a Cormac por un rato, está a salvo… voy a tratar de distraer a Cormac para darte más tiempo.

_ Entonces nos vemos.

Y ambos cortaron.

De repente, la luz apareció y venció a la oscuridad. Pronto su hija Constanza estaría de vuelta con su familia. Los balazos también habían cesado.

_ ¡Jefe!_ lo llamó Carlisle, asomándose por la puerta, un poco herido_ ya están todos esposados.

Y Emmett no pudo sentirse más orgulloso de sus compañeros. Isaac, Charlie, Carlisle y Victoria se habían encargado ellos solos de atrapar a los criminales.

"Esa es mi brigada".

Tres doctores acudieron inmediatamente al lugar.

_ ¡Qué ocurrió!_ exclamó uno, horrorizado ante la muerte del delincuente.

_ Lo siento_ se disculpo sinceramente el jefe_ no tuve otra opción.

Los doctores no dijeron nada más, pues sabían qué tipo de persona era el comisario y que éste no mataría a menos que no hubiera otra posibilidad.

_ Tengo que salir_ le avisó Emmett al rubio cuando ambos se acercaron_ Cony me está esperando en una casa, es la oportunidad para rescatarla.

_ Te acompañamos.

Y el jefe tampoco se iba a negar, al fin y al cabo necesitaba toda la ayuda posible.

Sin embargo, cuando apenas habían dado unos pasos… un pito comenzó a sonar.

Emmett se volteó y frunció el ceño al ver que los doctores se habían acercado a la enferma.

_ ¿Qué ocurre?

_ Váyase, comisario_ y procedieron a encender una máquina que Emmett conocía perfectamente.

_ Emmett_ Carlisle le agarró el brazo_ tenemos que buscar a Cony.

_ Mi amor… _ el comisario no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

"¿Murió?"

El pito no dejaba de sonar, mientras que los doctores trataban de reanimar el corazón de Rosalie.

_ Ellos se encargarán_ intentó alentarlo su cuñado_ no puedes hacer nada acá, Cony te necesita.

"¿Cony… Rosalie?"

De pronto su corazón se encontró dividido entre su hija y su esposa. ¿A cuál escogería?

_ Emmett, vamos.

Él no quería irse, no quería después regresar y encontrar a su esposa muerta, inmóvil, sin vida.

_ Tenemos que ir por Cony.

Y siguiendo más el impulso de Carlisle que el suyo propio, el comisario dejó a su amada para ir en busca de aquella hija que tanto anhelaba recuperar.


	44. ÚLTIMOS ENCUENTROS, SEGUNDA PARTE

**BUENO, ESTE ES EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO OFICIAL OFICIAL, YA QUE EL SIGUIENTE CORRESPONDE AL EPÍLOGO, UN TIEMPO DESPUÉS DE ESTOS INCIDENTES. ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN Y QUE SE SORPRENDAN.**

**MUCHOS BESITOS A TODAS, Y NO ME OLVIDO DE MENCIONARTE TINA, ESTE CAPÍTULO ESTÁ DEDICADO A TI, AL IGUAL QUE LA HISTORIA COMPLETA.**

**MIL GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE COMENTAN Y QUE ME MOTIVAN A ESCRIBIR DÍA A DÍA.**

**ÚLTIMOS ENCUENTROS, SEGUNDA PARTE**

"Jasper, por favor, regresa pronto".

Las manos me tiritaban del nerviosismo que sentía, y de miedo también. ¿Por qué?, porque Cormac había entrado a la casa y era cosa de tiempo para que se diera cuenta de mi presencia, si es que ya no lo había hecho.

Mi amor había salido hace poco y en verdad mi instinto me indicaba que difícilmente volverían antes de que me descubrieran.

Escuché como alguien rompía cosas en el primer piso, con rabia, con fuerza… ¿estaría armado?

Los peldaños de la escalera comenzaron a crujir.

"Oh, no"

Miré alrededor en busca de algún escondite, antes de que el tipo llegara al segundo piso.

¿Debajo de la cama?... no… ¿Detrás de la cómoda?... Tampoco… ¿En el closet?

Lo último me pareció la mejor opción, así que, tratando de no hacer ruido, abrí las puertas del closet y me introduje dentro.

"Por favor, que no me encuentre, que no me encuentre".

Apenas cerré las puertas, sentí el impacto de otra puerta abriéndose.

¡CÁLMATE, ALICE, CÁLMATE!

La respiración se me agitó y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por ocultarlo. Me daba miedo de que el golpeteo de mi corazón me delatara.

_ Sé que estás aquí_ dijo, en un tono de voz que me asustó mucho, ese tono que usaba cuando abusaba de mí_ no vas a lograr nada escondiéndote… igual te voy a encontrar, ¿y sabes qué voy a hacer cuando te encuentre?... no, mejor no te lo digo, supongo que preferirás la sorpresa.

¿Sorpresa?, como si yo no supiera que se trataba de una brutal y despiadada violación.

Mi oído estaba atento ante cualquier acercamiento suyo. Pero no se escuchaba ningún movimiento. ¿Se habría ido?

_ ¿Sabes?_ "oh, no se fue"_ a veces me impresiona lo curiosa que es la vida… hace dos años eras mi amiga, como mi hermana menor… pero ahora… no sé, serías varias cosas.

No tuve que adivinar para caer en la cuenta de que ninguna de esas cosas era buena.

_ En todo caso_ continuó_ voy a esperar que me llamen antes de matarte… así que voy a hacer de tus últimos momentos de vida un poco más entretenidos.

¿Iba a esperar para matarme?

Eso me dio esperanza, pues tal vez Jasper sí alcanzaba a salvarme.

_ Te voy a contar un par de cositas sobre aquellos detectives que tanto quieres_ por su tono de voz, parecía disfrutar la tortura. Yo sólo quería saber cuál era su posición, por si estaba lejos o cerca_ imagino que alguna vez te preguntaste por qué mi afán por matar a Cullen, a por qué Elle lo odia tanto… _ ¿qué me importaba eso?, yo quería salir de aquí_ los detectives son los seres más hipócritas del planeta… exigen justicia, verdad y ese montón de tonterías… pero resulta que les da lo mismo romper las leyes con tal de salirse con la suya… ¿es justo acaso que a un detective no lo encarcelen por asesinato sólo por pertenecer a la institución?... no, no es justo_ hizo una pequeña pausa, para luego proseguir con una voz más seria_ hace veinte años, más o menos, Cullen persiguió a unos delincuentes que tenían de rehén a la hija del jefe de la PDI_ "Espera", Mclagen se refería a la historia que Emmett una vez me había contado_ Cullen ni siquiera llevaba el caso, en ese tiempo era un detective más, y fue quién salvó a la raptada y atrapó a los secuestradores… se convirtió en el "héroe" de la PDI_ soltó una risita indignada_ todos hablaban del "gran Emmett Cullen", los medios corrían de un lugar a otro para entrevistarlo… mientras que el resto dio lo mismo. A nadie le importó que una mujer estuviera entre los secuestradores, y que esa mujer se encontrara embarazada… de mí_ me sorprendí. Nunca me había imaginado que Cormac tuviera relación con todo eso_ la encarcelaron y luego la obligaron a dar a luz en la cárcel, como si fuera un animalito, una perrita de la calle.

¿A eso se debía su odio a Cullen? ¿Sólo lo odiaba por haber enviado a su madre a la cárcel? No me pareció suficiente para justificar todas las atrocidades que había cometido.

_ Luego_ continuó_ me dejaron cuatro meses con ella y después fui enviado a un orfanato… ¿crees que es justo?, es decir, ¿qué culpa tenía yo de todo?, me desecharon como cualquier basura, como si fuese algo que se pudiese intercambiar_ hubo otro silencio, en los que no hice más que contener la respiración. La frente me transpiraba de los nervios, y por suerte, siguió hablando_ nunca más vi a mi madre… la pobre debió de pudrirse en la cárcel, si es que no lo está haciendo todavía… pero no fui el único que sufrió por culpa de Cullen, a Elle también le pasó algo similar… aunque ni tan similar tampoco_ comencé a inquietarme porque mi amor no llegaba nunca_ la madre de Elle fue salvada por Cullen antes de que ella naciera, y por eso su madre se enamoró perdidamente del comisario, incluso lo estuvo después de conocer a su esposo. Se obsesionó con él y cuando quedó embarazada de su esposo, deseó con todas sus ganas que fuera hombre para poder llamarlo Emmett como su salvador. Pero el bebé resultó ser mujer, y eso no le gustó para nada. El padre de Elle murió luego de un paro cardiaco, y con eso su madre comenzó a hacer lo que siempre quiso. No le importó que su hija no quisiera. La vistió de hombre y la llamó como antes ella había deseado: Emmett… Elle estuvo casi veinte años de su vida fingiendo ser hombre, sin poder salir con chicos, sin poder usar vestidos, sin poder ser ella misma, todo por la culpa de ese hombre por el que le habían llamado así… un tiempo después, su madre le envió una nota pidiéndole una cita al comisario, y debido a la negativa respuesta, la encontró colgada del techo de la casa, muerta. Una negativa de Cullen bastó para que su madre olvidara todo y prefiriera la muerte… una negativa de Cullen fue más poderosa que el amor hacia su propia hija_ rió indignado_ Elle quiso saber quién era el tal Cullen y lo descubrió sin mucha dificultad… desde entonces que desea matarlo, para vengar la muerte de su madre, para vengarse por los veinte años de vida que le arruinó_ ¿Que le arruinó?, Emmett no tenía la culpa de que su madre estuviera loca_ ¿y para qué hablar de Mauro?, él sí que tiene razones para odiar a los policías. De hecho, su padre era policía, nada más ni nada menos que un prefecto de la PDI… abusaba de él… el padre de Mauro abusó de él por muchos años, hasta que un día Mauro se cansó y lo mató de un botellazo… ¿y sabes lo que le dijo su mamá?... lo mandó a la punta del cerro, no lo quiso ver más, lo hecho de la casa, sin dinero, despreciándolo absolutamente… ¿cómo uno puede vivir sano en esta sociedad tan enferma?... ¿cómo se puede respetar a las autoridades si ni siquiera ellas cumplen lo que exigen?... el mundo está lleno de sinvergüenzas, sólo se tiene que ser uno para sobrevivir.

"Eso no es cierto"- quise rebatirle. Por mucho que Cormac hubiera crecido infeliz en un orfanato y lejos de madre; por mucho que Elle hubiera sufrido por las mentiras; por mucho que Mauro hubiera sido maltratado; ninguno se justificaba. Yo también había tenido malas experiencias, mis padres me habían abandonado, mi padrastro y mi tío me habían violado sexualmente, mi hermana había muerto, y no por todo eso a mí me daban ganas de matar al que se me presentara en el camino. No tenían ninguna excusa para lo que hacían.

_ Supongo que así es la vida_ siguió hablando_ al final a uno le toca lo que le toca… pero debes de preguntarte sobre mi padre_ ¿por qué hacía cómo si yo estuviese participando de la conversación?, eso me ponía nerviosa, porque me hacía pensar que él conocía mi paradero_ nunca lo vi en la infancia, ni siquiera supe su nombre, o su apariencia… pero un día, cuando te acercaste a mí por primera vez y me contaste lo de tu tío y de tu padre, no me resistí a ir a tu casa para hablar con esos caballeros… sé que no te lo dije, pero eso da lo mismo ahora, lo importante es que así pude conocer a mi padre biológico_ fruncí el ceño_ me reconoció de inmediato. Según él, yo era igual a mi madre… su nombre era Francis, participó en la misma banda que mi madre, pero huyó antes de que la policía lo arrestara… luego cambió su nombre a Darío Brandon_ ¡qué!_ por eso me quedé ese tiempo contigo, Alice, porque creí que eras mi hermana.

¡QUÉ!- por poco no exclamé en voz alta. ¿Cormac… mi hermano?

_ Pero hablar de Francis ahora es algo inútil… ese caballero ahora está muero_ ¡Qué!_ y su esposa también_ emitió unas risitas_ le dije que una vez me vengaría por haberme dejado solo, y lo cumplí.

Saber que mi padrastro estaba muerto no me alegró como pensé que me alegraría. Yo lo odiaba, pero por alguna razón extraña… no me alegraba.

_Pero al final resulta que tampoco eres mi hermana…_ continuó_ porque imagino que sabes que fuiste adoptada_ ¿cómo sabía él eso?_ lo que no quiere decir que no habría abusado de ti de no ser así_ era un maldito depravado_ no sé hasta dónde pueden llegar las coincidencias de la vida_ escuché un fuerte suspiro_ se supone que yo no tenía padre, pero al final era el mismo que el tuyo, y después me entero de que ese era tu padrastro y no tu padre biológico… cuando me enteré de quién era, o es en realidad, tu padre biológico… casi me caigo de espalda.

"¿Ah?"

No, él no podía saberlo, nadie lo sabía, es decir, mis padres me habían dejado abandonada, ¿cómo alguien podría saberlo?

_ Fue Darío quién me lo contó_ a pesar de que en mi interior yo no quería oírlo, de todas formas le puse mucha atención_ me lo contó unos días luego de que me encontrara de nuevo contigo… y creo que eso cambió mi perspectiva sobre ti, en especial cuando Daniel me dijo que lo habías estado ayudando, que te habías convertido en uno más de sus perritos falderos… ese Cullen es muy imbécil, estuvo con su hija por más de un año y ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

No me pude mover, no pude ni respirar.

¿Qué había dicho Cormac?... ¿Que Emmett…?

"No, no, no, no, no, no… yo no puedo ser… ¿o sí?"

Cubrí mi boca con ambas manos. ¿Cómo era posible que el comisario fuera el hombre responsable de darme la vida? ¿Acaso eso significaba que Rosalie era mi madre? ¿O yo era parte de una relación externa al matrimonio y por eso me había abandonado?

De pronto, recordé la historia de la familia Cullen que Emmett me había contado: su mujer había quedado embarazada de mellizos… pero esos mellizos habían sido asesinados… ¿y si esos mellizos no habían muerto? ¿Y si habían sido raptados por Darío?

¡NOOO!

Tuve que contener el llanto. La verdad me parecía imposible, cruel… ¿cómo era… por qué Emmett nunca me lo había dicho?

"No soy su hija, no soy su hija"- y decidí convencerme de ello.

_ Imagino que nada es tan bueno en la vida, ¿no?... Esme era la mujer que yo más quería y resultó ser la más traidora… contigo sentí que no estaba solo en el mundo, pero… te convertiste en la peor de todas… de hermana, pasaste a ser mi putita…. De putita, pasaste a traidora, y de traidora a enemiga… no me gustaría catalogarte como víctima, porque no creo que lo seas, tú misma te buscaste esto… yo podría haber hecho incluso caso omiso a la sangre que corre por tus venas, pero no, tenías que arruinarlo todo siempre, tenías que liberar a Rosalie, tenías que aliarte con Cullen… ¿pero sabes qué es lo mejor de todo?_ sorpresivamente la compuerta del closet se abrió y me lo encontré enfrente_ lo mejor es que Cullen va a seguir sin poder encontrar a su hijita.

Y me jaló del pelo para sacarme del mueble.

_ Hola, casi hermana_ me tiró al suelo_ hace días que espero este momento.

El dolor en el cuerpo no me permitía reincorporarme. Su cara me asustaba demasiado. Parecía un verdadero demente.

_ ¿Qué me vas a hacer?_ logré decir.

Sonrió divertido.

_ Varias cosas_ respondió_ no pienso desperdiciar la oportunidad de vengarme por fin de ese maldito… él me separó de mi madre, me envió a esa mierda de orfanato… lo más justo es que él también pague.

_ No soy su hija_ negué moviendo mi cabeza de lado a lado_ no puedo serlo.

_ Créeme que realmente lo lamento_ suspiró_ de verdad, si pudiera hacer que no fueras su hija, lo haría, pero… el destino es así, y te puso en mi camino con un solo objetivo… para matarte.

Sacó un cuchillo de su bolsillo.

"Entonces de verdad soy una Cullen".

Pero yo no me iba a quedar meditando mientras el otro se preparaba para matarme, así que decidí hablar.

_ Por favor_ le rogué, con mis ojitos húmedos del miedo_ por favor, Cormac, yo te quiero.

Me golpeó en la cara.

_ No seas mentirosa_ sus manos me agarraron con firmeza los hombros_ ¿crees que soy tonto?, hace tiempo que andas babosa por Daniel, sueñas con él, lo miras… no sé qué tienen ustedes dos, pero si hoy intentaron escapar…

_ Nos amamos.

Me dio otra abofeteada.

_ El amor me da asco_ me hablaba tan cerca que su respiración tocaba mi piel_ tú me das asco… en un principio me hiciste creer que te interesabas por mí… dime, ¿qué planeabas del principio? ¿Rescatar a tu mami?

"Por favor, que se acabara de una vez".

De improvisto, interrumpiendo el momento, se escuchó cómo alguien entraba por la puerta principal.

_ ¡ALICE!_ gritó una voz desde el primer piso.

"Ay, no, Jasper llegó".

_ Cállate_ me advirtió Cormac_ no le queremos arruinar la sorpresa a tu amorcito, ¿no?

Pero yo no iba a caer es su juego.

_ ¡JASPER!

La mano grande y pesada de Cormac me golpeó en la cara y me empujó a un costado.

"Por favor, Jasper, ándate, ándate".

Sentimos que mi amado subía por la escalera.

"No, no vengas".

El rubio malvado sacó su arma de fuego y apuntó hacia la puerta. Sólo bastaba con que Jasper entrara para que lo mataran, y yo ni siquiera podía moverme para ayudarlo.

Sin embargo…

_ ¿Qué es eso?_ se extrañó Cormac.

¡POLICÍAS!

Eran las patrullas policiales las que emitían las sirenas que de repente habían comenzado a sonar en el ambiente. Jasper había logrado contactar a la brigada.

_ Puta maldita_ me golpeó el rostro con una patada_ ¡llamaste a la policía!

Su cuchillo iba directo a mi cuello, pero no pudo enterrármelo, pues la puerta se abrió y otro rubio entró, apuntando con un revólver a quien me sostenía.

_ ¡Suéltala!_ le exigió mi amor.

_ ¿Qué sentido tiene, Daniel?, de todas formas viene la policía, y nos van a arrestar.

_ A ti te va a arrestar, yo me voy con Alice.

_ ¿Y crees que Cullen te va a dejar en paz?, porque sabes que es su hija, ¿cierto?

Miré a mi amado, esperando algún indicio de su sorpresa. Pero no, no se inmutó en ningún momento.

"Lo sabía… él lo sabía… y no me había dicho nada"

Más lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, esta vez provocadas por la desilusión. Si la persona que juraba amarme no era capaz de revelarme algo tan importante, ¿cómo iba a poder confiar yo en los demás?

_ ¡Suéltala!_ repitió. De pronto Jasper me parecía un traidor, un mentiroso. ¿Cómo me había ocultado algo así?

_ No entiendo cómo fue que caíste tan bajo, Daniel… antes eras un profesional.

_ Antes tú no eras un enfermo mental.

_ ¿Y qué planeas hacer?, ¿tener hijos con esta putita?_ soltó unas risitas burlonas_ por favor, no seas ingenuo, Alice a lo más va a soportar unos días contigo.

_ Sólo quiero que esté a salvo.

_ Entonces vas a tener que matarme, porque la voy a perseguir hasta que…

Sin embargo, el ruido de los detectives entrando a la casa lo distrajeron y Jasper aprovechó eso para abalanzarse sobre el malvado.

_ ¡CONY!_ gritaron varios abajo.

Supe de inmediato que mis ex compañeros de brigada estaban buscándome. Pero a mí me preocupaba otra cosa: el forcejeo que tenía ocupados a los dos rubios.

Mi amado empujó al otro hacia un lado con tanta fuerza que lo dejó inconsciente, tirado en el piso.

"¿Eso es todo?... ¿Cormac ya está vencido?"

_ Alice… _ Jasper se me acercó, con su nariz ensangrentada y su cabello desordenado_ ¿estás bien?

Yo lo miraba atenta, quieta y un poco reacia.

_ ¿De verdad sabías que Emmett era mi padre… y no me dijiste nada?

Su expresión se volvió culpable. ¡Lo sabía!

_ No puedo creerlo.

_ Alice…

_ ¿Cómo pudiste…

_ Alice…

_ ¡Suéltame!_ me zafé de sus manos que intentaron levantarme_ ¡se supone que me amabas… Emmett es mi padre, ¿sabes lo importante que es eso para mí?!

No dijo nada, lo cual me enfadó aún más.

Me puse de pie, con algo de esfuerzo, y al quedar a su altura me dio incluso más rabia, rabia por saber que nos estaríamos abrasando de ser por su traición.

_ Perdona_ dijo.

¿Qué lo perdonara?, eso era algo que en estos instantes me costaba considerar.

Los pasos abajo se hicieron cada vez más fuertes, pero… todos se detuvieron ante el sonido de varios disparos, disparos que me parecieron demasiados cercanos. Los pasos aceleraron la marcha.

Y cuando miré a Jasper… me horroricé.

_ Mi amor… _ lo sujeté para que no cayera de golpe. De su pecho comenzó a emanar una enorme cantidad de sangre en varias partes_ mi amor… _ eran por lo menos cuatro balazos_ no, no, no…

Intentó hablar, pero no pudo.

"No, no, no, no, no…"

_ Tranquila_ dijo otra voz_ tú también te le vas a unir.

Cormac me apuntó con el arma y cerré los ojos. Ya no me importaba morir.

Sin embargo, no sonó ningún disparo y al abrir los ojos, observé que el malvado intentaba disparar, pero las balas se le habían acabado.

La puerta del cuarto de abrió de golpe.

_ ¡Cony!_ Emmett vino corriendo hacia mí, mientras Isaac y Carlisle fueron donde Cormac, que lucía muy furioso.

_ Emmett_ mi corazón palpitaba demasiado rápido debido a la desesperación_ le dispararon, hay que llevarlo al…

_ Cony, tienes que irte_ intentó tomarme en brazos, pero yo insistí en permanecer junto al cuerpo de mi amado.

_ No me voy a ir_ miré a Jasper_ está muy herido…

_ Cony, está muerto.

"No, no, no, no…"

_ No está muerto_ le toqué el rostro a mi amor_ no está muerto_ pero no reaccionaba_ no puede estar muerto.

Escuché algunos gritos de Cormac al ser esposado, o los detectives dando indicaciones, pero en realidad mi mente se enfocaba sólo en el rostro de Jasper. Sus ojos estaban cerrados… su nariz no respiraba…

_ Jasper_ volví a tocarle la mejilla_ Jasper, por favor_ ahora mi llanto se transformó en súplica.

_ Carlisle, Charlie, sáquenla de aquí.

Los chicos se acercaron y me tomaron a la fuerza ambos brazos.

_ ¡NOOOO!_ grité, forcejeando, mientras el cuerpo de mi amado caía al suelo_ ¡NOOOOO!

_ Cony, por favor…

Yo no quería dejarlo allí, solo, herido. ¡Teníamos que llevarlo al hospital!

Pataleé, grité… y volví a gritar.

_ ¡JASPER!

"Por favor, despierta, despierta"

Las imágenes de Emmett verificando el pulso de su infiltrado se fueron haciendo más borrosas.

¿Yo todavía gritaba?

Los chicos me trasladaban hacia afuera, pero me parecía que no avanzábamos nada. Las paredes se movían, al igual que el piso, y un dolor inmenso invadió mi cabeza.

La oscuridad me nubló la vista y ya no tuve fuerzas para seguir forcejeando.

"Me quiero morir"- fue lo último que pensé antes de caer desmayada.


	45. EPÍLOGO

**BUENO, ESTE ES EL EPÍLOGO, LUEGO DE EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR. ESPERO NO HABERLAS DECEPCIONADO. **

**NO TENGO MUCHO MÁS QUÉ DECIR, ADEMÁS DE DARLE LAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE SE DIERON EL TIEMPO DE COMENTAR Y SEGUIR LA HISTORIA HASTA EL FINAL.**

**A TI, TINA, EN ESPECIAL, MUCHAS GRACIAS. DE VERDAD, DESDE QUE COMENZASTE A LEER QUE ME LLENASTE DE UNA ALEGRÍA QUE NO TE PUEDES IMAGINAR. YO HABÍA PUBLICADO LA HISTORIA EN OTRA PÁGINA YA, Y LE ESTÁ LLENDO BIEN TAMBIÉN, PERO NADIE LA HABÍA APRECIADO COMO TU. ERES LA MEJOR!**

**BUENO, TAMBIÉN GRACIAS A TODAS, TODAS LAS QUE LEYERON, Y ESPERO QUE EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO, QUE NO ES UN CAPÍTULO EN REALIDAD, LO LEAN, PORQUE LES DARÉ ALGUNOS ADELANTOS DE LA SIGUIENTE PARTE DE LA HISTORIA, QUE EN REALIDAD ES COMO EL SEGUNDO LIBRO.**

**BESITOS A TODAS!**

**EPÍLOGO: DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS**

El caso Mclagen comenzaba su etapa final y definitiva: el cierre de investigación.

Cuando Cormac fue presentado ante la corte, ningún juez dudó en que la sentencia más adecuada era la perpetua. Así que el famoso criminal, en una tarde donde todos los medios estaban atentos, fue arrojado a la penitenciaría junto a otros violadores y psicópatas.

LA OBEJA NEGRA DE CULLEN TRAS LAS REJAS… AHORA LA FAMILIA CULLEN VIVE EN PAZ… MCLAGEN DICE ADIÓS A LA LIBERTAD…

Esos eran unos de los tantos titulares que destacaron en los periódicos durante toda la semana. Muchos hablaban de la captura del gran asesino, que se había encargado de eliminar a una pequeña de doce años que la gente aún recordaba.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que la mayoría lo esperaba, la policía no había hecho ningún tipo de declaración. Permanecía discreta y reservada por respeto al comisario Cullen, quien era el más feliz con todo lo sucedido.

¿A qué se debía tal felicidad?, primero, al hecho de que su brigada por fin había vuelto a ser la de antes. Harry, si bien no caminaba normalmente, al menos ya no permanecía postrado en el hospital, pues había sido trasladado hacia la casa de Victoria y Charlie, los únicos dispuestos a recibirlo.

Victoria, Charlie y Isaac tampoco ocultaban sus sonrisas. Ya no debían de estresarse por el caso, y ahora por fin podían disfrutar tranquilos de una buena fiesta para celebrar.

En cuanto a Carlisle, éste se había llevado la parte más dura, por ser en quien más confiaba el comisario. Tuvo que encargarse, junto al equipo de Inteligencia, de clausurar el caso y archivar todos los documentos resultantes de la investigación, además de llevar a cargo el encierro de los delincuentes atrapados anteriormente: Bill, Elle, Ronald- que tenía a su favor el haber cooperado con la policía- y Súper.

Pero eso no era lo único que alegraba a Emmett, sino que había algo más importante: su familia.

Era cierto que Rosa y Alicia descansaban enterradas y muertas bajo tierra en el cementerio, con flores y cartas sobre sus lápidas. Pero los demás miembros de la familia parecían dispuestos a superar los acontecimientos. Bella había hablado con él y éste le propinó un fuerte abraso superado sólo por el fuerte golpe que le había dado a Edward. Aunque, claro, ninguno se enojó por eso, pues era algo casi de rutina.

Patricio se alegró muchísimo cuando Emmett volvió a tomarlo entre sus brazos, y esta vez el comisario sí que prometió no repetir la ausencia de antes.

Con Constanza las cosas estaban un poco más complicadas. La muchacha había ingresado al hospital por estar dos días completos desmayada. Ninguno de los doctores se explicaba el estado de ella, puesto que no sufría daños aparentemente importantes. Pero ella lucía moribunda y depresiva. En cuanto despertó, lloró sin cansarse y pidió porque los doctores la matasen, para que la libraran de esta vida tan despiadada y cruel. Por eso habían prohibido las visitas para Constanza, porque la chica se encontraba demasiado inestable emocionalmente para atender a otros.

"¿Qué le pasará?"- se preguntaba constantemente Emmett, preocupado por la depresión de su hija. La última escena que había visto de ésta era cuando gritaba y pataleaba por la muerte de Jasper. Pero no le encontraba ninguna explicación lógica a eso, no se imaginaba por qué Cony podía estar sufriendo tanto.

Sin embargo, un asunto hacía que Emmett incluso dejara la preocupación por su hija, y ese era el que Rosalie, luego de estar tres días en peligro de muerte, había comenzado a mejorarse. En un principio no fueron más que mejoras poco significativas, pero a medida que los días pasaron, la rubia retomó una respiración más normal y dejó de encontrarse tan débil. Ahora incluso podía entablar conversaciones con su esposo.

"Un milagro"- era lo único que a Emmett le explicaba lo ocurrido. Y lo agradecía enormemente, pues el tener a su amada consciente y con ganas de vivir era lo más maravilloso del mundo.

Eso sí, a Rosalie no le hizo mucha gracia enterarse de que su hija Isabella sería madre en apenas tres meses.

La cabeza ya no me dolía tanto.

Mis ojos ya no estaban húmedos.

Parecía como si ni siquiera tuviera aire en los pulmones.

¿Era eso posible? ¿Era posible morir pero vivir al mismo tiempo? ¿Era posible vivir sin ningún tipo de motivo? ¿No era mejor morir para dejar de sufrir de una vez?

Las preguntas surgían en mi cabeza como si fuesen cuchillos, preguntas que me atormentaban y eliminaban cualquier bienestar que pudiera sentir. Esas y muchas otras preguntas no me dejaban dormir en paz, no me dejaban olvidar aquello que había destrozado mi vida por completo.

La sala en que me encontraba era blanca y poco luminosa, pues no debían de ser más de las ocho de la mañana, y el desayuno se servía a las nueve, un desayuno que yo me había negado a probar en todos estos días. ¿Qué sentido tenía comer si mi cuerpo no deseaba alimentarse?

Miré a un costado y suspiré.

Yo no sabía en qué pensar, o qué hacer. Si pensaba en algo, inevitablemente me acordaba de él, y terminaba llorando como en los días anteriores, y para hacer algo que me distrajera, necesitaba de una fuerza física y mental que en estos momentos no tenía.

Aspiré y expiré sólo concentrándome en eso.

Aspiré… y expiré… Aspiré… y expiré… aspiré…

_ Que bien que ya no lloras.

Tuve que voltearme para ver quién había hablado. Era Max, que compartía la habitación conmigo. Su pecho estaba vendado y parte de su hombro también.

Si bien habíamos permanecido estas dos semanas juntos, yo prácticamente no le había ni mirado. ¿Para qué iba a hacerlo si yo no deseaba hablar con nadie?

Me observaba con una tímida sonrisa. ¿Qué quería que yo hiciera? ¿Que sonriera como si la vida fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo?

Lo peor era que me pesaba la consciencia al ser antipática. Él era muy amable conmigo, siempre lo había sido, y no merecía mi indiferencia. ¿Pero qué podía hacer yo?, la sonrisa en mi rostro simplemente ya no se formaba.

_ Te ves mejor.

Tuve que contener las lágrimas.

"¿Que me veo mejor?"

Pues no, yo no estaba mejor, estaba igual que hace catorce días, cuando la única esperanza de lograr algo bueno en mi vida se había ido.

"Jasper…"

El pecho se me oprimió y sentí que me iba a ahogar. Su recuerdo me provocaba un dolor sin igual, sólo comparable con el que una vez había sentido por la pérdida de Alicia. Ni siquiera así, ahora era mucho peor, ahora realmente yo me quería morir.

"¿Por qué a Cormac justo se le habían acabado las balas?"

De haberme disparado, yo ahora me encontraría junto a mi amor, con el hombre que me había enseñado a amar por primera vez.

_ Eh… lo siento_ se disculpó Max, sin la sonrisa_ no quería hacerte sentir mal.

Me dieron lo mismo sus disculpas, así que me acomodé de espalda y observé el techo blanco, respirando sólo para gastar oxígeno.

Escuché que me decía algo más, pero no le presté atención. Me importaba un rábano todo lo que sucedía alrededor, incluso lo relacionado al comisario Cullen.

"Emmett".

Él no era mi padre, de eso yo estaba convencida. Mi padre no existía, yo me había cuidado sola, así que nadie podía venir y adjudicarse tal cargo. Por muy bien que me cayera Emmett, de todas formas me había abandonado, de todas formas había preferido creer que yo y Alicia habíamos muerto.

"Y ojalá de verdad hubiese muerto en el parto".

Quizás, de haber sido así, no hubiese conocido jamás a Jasper, y me ahorraría el sufrimiento de ahora.

"Me quiero morir"

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y una enfermera encendió las luces. Venía sonriendo, como siempre, sosteniendo una bandeja con desayuno y… pastillas.

_ Buenos díaaaas_ cantó alegre.

Me pareció que se burlaba de mi desgracia. Me restregaba en la cara lo muy feliz que era.

_ A ver, Max…

No quise ver cómo lo atendían, así que me corrí a un lado y miré hacia donde ellos no estaban. Cerré los ojos, aunque sin intensión de dormir. Yo sólo podía dormir con somníferos, porque las pesadillas eran incluso peores que el haber estado a punto de morir a manos de Mclagen. Soñar que mi amor se iba para no volver jamás era una tortura que yo no le deseaba ni siquiera a mi peor enemigo.

_ Cony…

Ni siquiera me moví. Primero, mi nombre era Alice, no Constanza; y segundo, ni loca me iba a tragar todas esas pastillas.

_ Conita_ su voz tan amistosa me irritaba_ por favor, coopera un poco.

_ No quiero nada_ sentencié con los ojos cerrados.

_ Es que tienes que comer, créeme, después te vas a arrepentir.

_ No tengo hambre.

Sus manos me corrieron para quedar derecha, pero yo la empujé y cayó al suelo. No era esa mi intensión, pero de todas formas no me disculpé.

_ No sé qué es lo que planeas_ se enojó_ te vas a morir si continúas sin comer.

No dije nada y miré hacia otro lado mientras ella se ponía de pie.

"¿Por qué me vienen a arruinar la vida?"- pensé. Yo sólo quería que me dejaran tranquila, ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser eso?

Con la única persona que yo quería hablar era con el hombre que ya no formaba parte de nuestro mundo.

"Ay, no llores, Alice, no de nuevo".

Puso la bandeja sobre mi cama y no se fue sin antes lanzarme una mirada furiosa.

"Ni que me importara su enojo".

_ Cony, tienes que comer.

¡QUE ME DEJARAN DE LLAMAR ASÍ!

Boté la bandeja sólo de rabia, provocando un ruido bastante fuerte. Me daba rabia que insistieran en aquel nombre que yo tanto odiaba.

Pero también me dolía ser Alice, ser la chica que había intentado ser una heroína y que al final había quedado viuda antes del matrimonio.

Mis dedos se enlazaron alrededor del anillo que yo había persistido en conservar. Y de pronto las lágrimas surgieron otra vez.

No pude evitarlo, me tapé el rostro con las manos y comencé a llorar.

_ Ya, no llores…

Negué con la cabeza por si a Max se le ocurría acercarse para consolarme. Yo quería llorar sola, llorar hasta morirme.

Sentí que la puerta de nuevo se abría, pero esta vez no quise mirar, y continué cubriéndome el rostro.

_ No_ tuve que calmarme para seguir hablando_ no vo-oy a to-omar ningu-una…

_ Tranquila_ me interrumpió una conocida voz_ no vengo a hacerte tomar nada.

Despejé mi cara y lo vi, a Emmett tomando asiento en el borde de mi cama, serio pero sonriente al mismo tiempo. No supe qué sentir.

_ Ya van a venir a buscarte, Max_ le dijo_ tienes que ir a bañarte.

Me limpié el rostro, a la vez que la enfermera hacía entrada al cuarto para llevarse luego a mi compañero de sala. La mujer ni siquiera me miró.

Al quedarme sola, me sentí incómoda y molesta, pues no me agradaba para nada hablar con el comisario. Él no me había ayudado a evitar que mi amor muriera, y eso yo jamás se lo iba a perdonar.

Esperé y esperé, sin saber qué quería él. No lucía relajado, y al parecer esperaba que yo hablara.

_ Me da gusto verte… Cony.

Me dieron ganas de tener un revólver para matar a todos los que de nuevo me llamaran así.

_ No es bueno que botes las cosas_ se fijó en la bandeja del suelo.

_ Se me cayó_ mentí, con una voz bastante más calmada de lo que yo esperaba.

Hubo otro silencio, esta vez menos incómodo. El hielo entre nosotros se había roto, aunque no por eso me agradaba su visita, al contrario, yo sólo quería que se fuera.

_ ¿Cómo te sientes?_ preguntó de pronto.

¿Por qué las personas insistían en hacer preguntas estúpidas?

_ Mal_ respondí agresivamente.

_ ¿Te duele algo?

"Sí, el corazón"

Pero yo no le podía decir eso, al fin y al cabo, él no sabía nada de mi relación con su infiltrado, y por lo tanto no podía entender mi pena o mi desesperación.

Sólo le negué con un movimiento de mi cabeza.

Frunció el ceño y su mano se acercó a la mía. Corrí la izquierda para que no viera el anillo en mi dedo anular.

_ Mira… _ sus ojos observaban directamente a los míos_ he estado esperando estas dos semanas para poder hablar contigo.

_ Yo no quiero hablar.

_ Es que es algo importante_ yo sabía a lo que se refería_ sé que no va a ser fácil que lo aceptes… para mí tampoco sería fácil_ demoró unos pequeños segundos en continuar_ ¿recuerdas la historia de los gemelos que te conté?

"Ay, no"- me lamenté. Se iba a ir por las ramas, así que decidí ser más práctica.

_ Sé que soy tu hija.

Ahora él se quedó sin palabras, absolutamente sorprendido.

_ Listo, ¿ahora te vas?

Por un momento sonrió… luego se volvió serio… y otra vez sonrió.

_ ¿Lo sabías?

_ Me lo contaron_ dije, sin dejar el tono cortante.

_ ¿Fue mi infiltrado?

Eso era algo que todavía me dolía: el hecho de que Jasper no se hubiese atrevido a contarme.

_ No fue él_ soporté el dolor que se producía con cada palabra_ fue Cormac.

_ ¿Cormac?_ se extrañó_ bueno, no importa, supongo que después entenderé eso.

E intentó acercarse para abrasarme, pero yo lo detuve con la mano.

_ No_ dije a la vez que negaba con la cabeza_ que me hayas creado no significa que me voy a ir a vivir contigo como si nada hubiese pasado.

_ Pero…

_ ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo esperé a que llegaras?, mucho tiempo, años y años… tú no sabes lo que fue vivir con Darío, lo que fue soportar que a mi hermana la mataran delante de mis propios ojos; lo que fue aguantar que otros abusaran de mí, que me golpearan, que me basurearan…

_ Pero Cony…

_ ¡Esa fue tu hija!_ le grité_ ¡Constanza Brandon era tu hija… pero ya no soy Constanza, no quiero volver a ser ella!

_ ¿De qué estás hablando?

_ ¡De que esto no cambia nada!_ "no llores, no llores"_ ¡Ser o no ser tu hija no va a hacer que…

"Que mi amor regresara a la vida"- eso era lo que quise decir, pero las palabras no salieron de mi boca, por temor, por pena, por frustración.

_ Sé que lo que viviste fue duro_ volvió a hablar_ de verdad, lamento no haber podido rescatarte antes, desde que sé que eres mi hija, incluso antes, desde entonces que te quiero… te amo, Cony.

Sus ojos estaban húmedos, pero no me conmoví.

_ Sólo quiero ayudarte_ continuó_ quiero que conozcas a tu familia, a tus abuelos, a tus hermanos…

Sin embargo no pudo terminar, pues algo nos interrumpió: la puerta se abrió, aunque esta vez no fue una enfermera la responsable, sino una mujer rubia, delgada y vestida con un traje de paciente. Se quedó un momento de pie al lado de la puerta.

_ Mi amor…

Pero Rosalie no hizo caso a la posible reprensión de su esposo y… vino directo hacia mí.

La impresión no me dejó reaccionar ni evitar que los brazos de ella me envolvieran el cuerpo.

_ Mi niña_ su voz sonó un poco quebrada, pero contenta_ mi niñita…

Emmett nos miraba sonriente y llorando débilmente, conteniéndose, mientras que en mi interior los sentimientos florecían de forma alborotada.

"¿Mamá?"

Yo antes había deseado que Rosalie fuera mi madre. Y lo era.

Los besos que comenzó a darme en la mejilla me hicieron adoptar una postura un poco más emotiva.

"Es mi madre… ¡ES MI MAMÁ!"

_ Te amo, te amo_ me dijo, sin dejar de abrasarme ni de darme besitos.

No pude contenerme más. La abrasé con fuerza y escondí mi rostro en su cuello. Comencé a llorar sin importarme lo escandaloso que fuera.

_ Ya, ya_ con su mano me fue acariciando el cabello_ estoy aquí, ¿sí?, nadie más nos va a separar.

Me comenzó a doler la cabeza de tanto llorar. Sus manos, sus brazos, me parecían tan acogedores y la estreché aún con más fuerza por si algo nos alejaba.

_ Te amo_ me repitió.

_ Yo también_ dijo una voz, que sonó como la de Emmett_ a las dos, las amo.

Y luego sus brazos nos envolvieron a ambas.

"¿Qué significa esto?"

El dolor de mi amor muerto aún me molestaba, aún no me dejaba tranquila, pero de pronto tener a mi madre conmigo, a mi padre conteniéndonos, me hizo sentir una luz de esperanza.

Probablemente no sería fácil, pero tal vez Jasper habría querido que yo continuara con mi vida.

"¿Pero cómo?"

Solté un sollozo más fuerte que los anteriores. Ahora yo quería continuar con mi vida, conocer a los Cullen y ser parte de ellos, pero el corazón sólo me decía que ya nada tenía sentido.

_ Ya, ya… _ Rosalie me obligó a separarme un poquito para mirarme a la cara_ ya no hay por qué llorar, ya nadie te va a hacer daño.

Sus mejillas también estaban mojadas por las lágrimas.

"Ella tiene razón, Alice, lo pasado, pasado está"

Y aunque me doliera más que nada, sabiendo que me seguiría doliendo mucho tiempo más, decidí que lo mejor era asumir lo ocurrido y dar vuelta la página.

_ Quiero que me hagan un favor_ dije, muy bajito.

_ Lo que quieras, mi niña.

Y después de que me besara en la mejilla, los miré a ambos para pedirles lo siguiente:

_ De ahora en adelante quiero que me llamen Alice_ Rosalie frunció el ceño, confundida_ quiero partir de cero, nada más.

Y sus sonrisas me confirmaron que habían aceptado. Luego los volví a abrasar.

"Por fin estoy con mi familia".

**SEIS MESES DESPUÉS…**

La lápida me parecía tan fría… tan distante…

Se me escapó un suspiro lento y melancólico. No había ninguna palabra en la lápida, ni siquiera las fechas de nacimiento o muerte.

"¿Cómo estará?"

Soné mi nariz para evitar que el moco cayera. Los ojos ya se me habían humedecido.

_ Eh… _ tomé aire. Me costaba mucho hablar y respirar.

Era la primera vez que yo visitaba a Jasper al cementerio, pues ni siquiera había tenido un funeral.

"Pobrecito"

Me daba pena que su vida hubiese terminado de esa forma. Es decir, sus padres lo habían abandonado, luego en el entrenamiento para ser infiltrado también había sufrido, y al comenzar el trabajo… ¿para qué decirlo?

Me daba pena que justo en el momento en que ambos habíamos encontrado un rumbo en la vida, la muerte se lo llevara tan cruelmente.

"Si tan sólo pudiera verte una vez más…"

Lo último que yo le había dicho era que me soltara, en vez de decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, lo mucho que aún lo amo.

"Fui una estúpida"

Caí de rodillas frente a la lápida, incapaz de sostenerme en pie; y dejé la rosa que le había traído. Era la única que le iba atraer, pues era la única vez que iba a venir. Papá no sabía que yo estaba acá, y tampoco lo tenía que saber, así como no sabía que el hijo que yo esperaba era de aquel hombre que una vez fue su infiltrado.

_ ¿Sabes?_ encontré la fortaleza para hablar, mientras mis ojos derramaban lágrimas_ cuando te conocí… jamás pensé que te amaría tanto… _ hice una pausa para calmar mi llanto. Me era muy difícil despedirme_ no tengo mucho tiempo, y de verdad me gustaría que pudiéramos hablar más… o por último… _ "Ay, por qué"_ sólo necesito que sepas que te amo… _ de nuevo me costaba hablar_ te amo mucho, y nunca voy a olvidar lo que hiciste por mí_ mis manos se posaron sobre el inmenso vientre que yo llevaba_ ojalá pudieras conocer a tu hija… se va a llamar Annie… Annie Emilia_ solté unas risitas_ mi papá me obligó a escoger ese segundo nombre… _ pero me puse más seria_ todavía no he decidido qué voy a hacer, si trabajar o sólo cuidar a Annie… imagino que después igual lo vas a saber… estoy contenta con mi nueva familia_ decidí decirle algo más alegre_ y he ido a visitar a doña Mercedes un par de veces… _ más lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas_ también lloró harto, pero… ahora se ve mejor_ tragué un poco de saliva_ creo que… _ miré al cielo_ que ya es hora de… de decir adiós… _ reventé en lágrimas_ ay, nooo…

Y comencé a llorar fuerte, con los ojos cerrados y mi mano sujetando el vientre que cada vez pesaba más.

_ ¡Mi niña!_ escuché que gritaba alguien.

Mi abuela Eva me había acompañado, ya que que era la única que sabía de la identidad del verdadero padre de mi bebé. Era la única a quien yo le había confiado eso.

_ Yaaa… _ vino donde mí y me abrasó por un costado_ le dije que no era buena idea.

_ Es que… es que lo amo_ y terminé de hablar con un sollozo.

Me dolía saber que no lo iba a ver, así como en estos seis meses no lo había visto.

Pero más me dolía saber que no me podía quedar atrás.

"Annie te necesita"- me recordé.

Y Annie sería la razón de mi vida.

Jasper había muerto, eso yo ya lo había asumido. Pero aún me quedaba una pequeña parte de él, y esa parte yo la iba a cuidar y a querer con todo mi ser.

_ Te prometo…_ comencé a decirle a mi amor con un poco más de calma_ te prometo que nunca te voy a olvidar… Jasper.

Y luego de lanzarle un beso, con todo mi profundo amor, y con todo el dolor de mi corazón también, permití que mi abuela me ayudara a levantarme y ambas dimos la espalda a la lápida para luego caminar hacia el auto.

"Adiós, Jasper… adiós, mi amor".

Sentí que se me venía un futuro difícil, y complicado. Pero ahora una familia me apoyaba, un padre, una madre, dos hermanos, unos abuelos…

"Vas a lograrlo, Alice"

Y convencida de eso, me subí al auto. Pronto estaríamos en casa y las cosas estarían mucho mejor… sin dudas, mucho mejor.


	46. ADELANTO DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE

**Hola, de nuevo chicas, espero que todas estén teniendo un muy buen día. **

**Bueno, en el capítulo anterior les prometí un avance de la segunda parte de la historia, para que consideren leerla o no. Así que…**

**ADELANTO DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA:**

**ALICE, MISTERIOS DE UNA MENTE PERTURBADA.**

En la primera parte de la historia fuimos testigos de cómo Constanza, siendo una chica solitaria, terminó convirtiéndose en parte de la familia Cullen. Primero trabajó de infiltrada para evitar ir a la cárcel; después, sufrió una gran desilusión cuando Emmett no correspondió a sus sentimientos; luego, estuvo escondida de la policía en el mundo de las drogas y la prostitución; y un pequeño error del pasado la llevó a introducirse como infiltrada- por su propia cuenta- en una pandilla de criminales sin pensar en lo que eso podía llegar a significar. En un comienzo fue agradable, casi como un sueño para ella, pues de verdad estimaba mucho a su amigo Cormac. Pero poco a poco las cosas se le fueron complicando, especialmente luego de que se enamorara de un miembro de la pandilla: Daniel, quien en realidad resultó ser el infiltrado secreto de Emmett Cullen.

Así, Cormac fue mostrando su verdadero rostro con el paso del tiempo, hasta que ya no pudo ocultarlo más, y convirtió la vida de Alice en un verdadero infierno.

Pero todo eso ya es pasado. Seis años han pasado desde tales acontecimientos, seis años desde que el amor de Alice murió frente a sus ojos en aquella casa desconocida.

Cormac no es más que un caso ya resuelto, y el comisario Cullen continúa en su lucha contra el mal. Pero con la excepción de que ahora su mujer, sus hijos, y sus padres viven junto a él en Santiago, tal como debió de haber sido hace mucho tiempo. Las cosas están muy bien, en especial para Alice, que ya es una mujer más madura, con una hija que adora, y con una familia que la ha acogido sin problema alguno. Su hermana gemela ya es un problema superado, aunque un dolor en su corazón no termina de sanarse. Su último encuentro con Jasper continúa en su memoria, y eso no le ha permitido reiniciar su vida amorosa, a pesar de los insistentes esfuerzos de Maximiliano- el del Departamento de Inteligencia- por enamorarla.

Pero no todo es felicidad. En esta segunda parte conoceremos una nueva protagonista: Kate, que para los que leyeron la primera parte, fingió ser Dana cuando estuvo con Alice. Esta es la infiltrada de una de las brigadas más importantes, y junto a Alice desarrollarán una amistad que con el curso de la historia las llevará a vivir experiencias muy desagradables, al menos para Alice.

Esta segunda parte es un poco más lenta, al menos al comienzo, y como todavía estoy escribiéndola, puede que demore un poco más en actualizar. Tengo las ideas claras, incluso el final, pero les pido que tengan paciencia, pues, lamentablemente, la entrada a la universidad se acerca y sé que los deberes ocuparán bastante de mi tiempo. Pero no dejaré de actualizar cuando pueda.

Bueno, como les decía, Kate es la segunda protagonista, con una historia bastante interesante, que además deberá resolver el gran dilema que viven los infiltrados: ¿cuál es el bando que deben escoger? Esta mujer será clave para la vida de Alice, y para la historia, pues también aparecerá un nuevo villano, diferente a Mclagen; y este villano curiosamente se verá muy interesado en Kate.

Y nuestra querida Alice… si creían que tendría poco protagonismo, pues no es así. Muchas dudas surgirán en su cabeza, y además de enfocarse en ayudar a su amiga infiltrada, hará hasta lo imposible con tal de descubrir la verdad y aclarar todas las dudas que surgen en su cabeza…, dudas sobre si el hombre que una vez amó está muerto o no.

NO SE LA PIERDAN!

Pronto subiré el primer capítulo de la historia, que podrán encontrarlo en mi perfil o ese lugar donde aparecen mis historias. De todas formas, cualquier duda, dejen un comentario.

Ahora sí, muchos besitos a todas. Espero que lean la historia y que les guste. Porque además les adelanto que tengo pensado una tercera parte, y quizás hasta una cuarta. Esta no es tanto una historia policial, sino más bien la vida de Alice durante varios años, la cual se ve afectada por diversos acontecimientos violetos. ¿y si creían que Cormac no saldría de nuevo? pues no estén tan seguras.

Bueno, no les adelanto más. mil gracias a todas y besitos y abrasos!


End file.
